What brought me to you
by Legend95
Summary: What brought Lightning McQueen to meet the love of his life Miss Sally.? An accident, a road, a motel made out of caution cones? Humanized. They fall in love and begin their relationship. Along with all the drama, sex, comedy, fights, a disapproving father, a strict racing coach, and things that come along with that. Join as they get to know eachother and grow as a couple.
1. introducing the new Lightning McQueen

**in case anyone wonders, yes. i used parts to one of my other stories for movie parts. but i put more, adding to the kinda cutt scenes of the origibal movie.**

Sally was asleep. Half asleep. When suddenly she heard the rousing sound of an engine. Then crashing and sqealing tires. Yelling and screaming! Ramone yelled "Hey you scratched my paint!" She peaked out her window and nothing but a red blur pulling Stanley statue swung by. It scared her a bit as she jumped back losing her step into the floor and hitting her head against her desk and she it went dark.

Sally woke up. Her head killing her. The alarm clock was going off. The automatic radio turned on. Heartbreak hotel. She got up. Rubbing her head. "What on earth.." She mumbled. She looked out the window and turned away looking at he time. It was a bit later in the morning. She then shocked turned back around at the window. "What the hell!?" She said loudly to herself. The road!? Was literally torn through! She ran outside and stared... it went all the way down the entire Main Street! Two of the telephone poles were damaged to.. flos was a mess. Tires strung across the road!?.. "What!?.." She said. She ran back in and noticed she had a few missed calls. She pressed the button to hear them. It was Doc.

"Seeing your the attorney for town. Gonna need you in the morning. Got some speedster in holding. If you haven't looked outside don't. I don't even know how someone acomplishes what he did! Don't worry I'll make him fix it." There were a few like this one. Then another "Sally. Where are you? We have court set up for 9? Was hoping to see you before hand. But anyways." Sally stopped it and looked at the clock.. 9:08!? "Oh god!" She quickley dressed. Wearing a white t shirt and a black tight suit jacket with nice black pants and pumps. She grabbed her keys and ran outside. She stopped.. Sally stared at the road.. "Yeah... that's not gonna work.." she mumbled and walked to the court house. "Late! I can't believe this Sally!" She scolded herself.

"Sorry I'm late your honor!" She busted through the doors. She walked up the isle. The blonde gold headed man. Young. Couldn't be but maybe the same age or younger than herself. He was fit. White smile. Dark blue eyes. Wearing what looked like a race suit? Had tons of sticker like sponcors all over. He got her attention. "Hey thanks for coming but it's all set. He's letting me go." She couldn't believe it? Doc had left messages saying he would make this guy fix the mess he made!? "He's letting you go?" She asked. Still shocked. The man answered with a stare he was obviously giving her an up down. "Yeah looks like your jobs pretty easy today. All you gotta do is stand there and let me look at chya..". Sally gave an odd look and her mouth dropped .. excuse me?.. she thought?.. the man continued. "Look I'm gonna cut to the chase. You, me, dinner, kachow!" He shifted his shoulder and the suit he was wearing gleamed a light off of it right in her eyes! "What the! Ow!? Ooh.. please!? Ugh.." she cried. The man replied "Yeah I know I get that reaction a lot.. I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand..". Sally wondered how many times this guy used that line.. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" He asked. Mater who was standing next to him answered "Well a little bit but I'll be alright." The young blonde glared. Sally couldn't believe this.. unbelievable... she fake smiled and replied to the man, "Okay... I'm gonna go talk to the judge." "Do what you gotta do baby. Oh! But listen! Be careful cause folks round here are nutt firing on all cylinders if you know what I mean..". Sally then watched Mater try the flashy kachow Ching thing.. it failed. Sally sighed and answered the young man "I'll keep that in mind.. Hey there Mater.. hi folks!" And with that she done her job! Convincing Doc to make this man fix the road. With his own car. She turned around and kinda rubbed it in his face a bit.

The young man snarled at Sally, "ooh! I am sooo not taking you to dinner!" Sally rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit replying "That's Okay Stickers! You can take besse." She smiled.

Once court let out. Sally was talking with Sheriff. About how he had siphoned the kids gas tank while he was out. Afraid he'd try running. Sally took one look at the car. And after meeting this guy. Yeah he'd try to. Sally had an idea. "You know he will run? Right Sheriff?" Sheriff nodded. Sally smiled. "I got an idea.. might as well wait for him to hit the county line out of fuel. You can escort him back in the back of your cop car." Sheriff answered. "Yeah. Gues your right. What if he don't run?" He asked. Sally laughed a bit. "Oh. I'm sure he will..". Sally got into the passenger seat of Sheriffs car. They drive out to the line behind the sign. Waiting...

It wasn't too long and Here he came. Slowly running into empty. The red race car came to a stop near the sign. Sheriff and Sally sat leaning on the cop car. The man yelled hitting hit steering wheel. "Out of gas!? How can I be outa gas!?" Sally and sheriff both laughed a bit. The man noticed them. "Boy we ain't as dumb as you think we are." Sheriff said. The man got out the window of the red car and asked frustrated. "But?.. h-h-how did you?.." Sally answered. "We siphoned Your gas while you were passed out." She places her hand on the light of the cop car and turned it toward the blonde. She flashed it in his eyes and snickered "Kachow!" She winked. The guy covered his eyes with his hands "Ow, ow ,ow.." he pouted crossing his arms.. sheriff walked up and spoke sternly. "Hands on the car boy. Turn around. No funny buisness." The kid did so and sheriff slapped the cuffs on him. "I'll send Mater to get the car. Come on." Sheriff guided the boy into the back of the cop car. "You really are gonna hear it from my lawyer when they find out you are holding me here like a prisoner!" he griped! Sally got in the passenger side and rolled her eyes. Sheriff drove. Slow.

The kid in the back leaned forward. "Sally?.. right? There's no way you're here willingly?" He asked Sally. Sally's eyes opened wide and she turned around, "Whats your name again Stickers?" The man answered "You really don't know who I am?" Sally didn't answer. The blonde answered back "Lightning McQueen? The race car driver?" Sally snickered a bit and replied. "Okay? So Stickers, if you just fix the road, finish your sentence. You can go. It's that simple." Mcqueen whined a bit and replied to her "But I gotta get to California!? Look, you look like a smart young woman... what will it take? I can pretty much get you into any place? Get anything you want? Even if it's physical?" He winked and blew a kiss. Sally rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. He thought that was kinda cute. Sally relplied "Bribing an attorney?.. you're not that smart are you?" Sheriff then spoke up "No more chatter back there. Keep quiet." Mcqueen leaned back in his seat. Arms crossed. Pouting...

An older couple in a van came through, lost. Sally tried convincing them to stay in town a few days. But they didn't bother. The race car driver just made it worse by screaming abiut how he was held here against his will and he was in hill nilly hell. It made the entire town feel horrible about themselves. Sally was getting seriously aggravated with this guy!...

Sally returned to her motel for work. Although work mostly consisted of cleaning. Which the place was spotless. Bever had a single customer sense she opened the place. It wasn't even a few hours later. Mater ran through town yelling "He's Done! The road is done everyone!" Sally stepped outside. A bit confused?.. how could he be done already?.. her jaw dropped when she seen the road!... the entire town did.. they all made their way up to the racer and the machine. They all stood in front of him. Staring at the road.. McQueen got out the window of his car panting a bit and spoke up, "I'm done. Look! I'm finished..." he was out of breath.. "just say thanks and I'll be on my way.." he leaned on his car a bit.. the townsfolk just stared.. Sally finally spoke up about it.. "It looks aweful?!" Mcqueen smiled answering "Well it matches the rest of the town." Sally couldn't believe this guy!? Red started crying. "Red!?" She called. But he ran away. Crying and upset.. tires fell as he ran behind a fence..

Sally was mad. She stood close to the racer and yelled "Who do you think you are!?" Mcqueen stood Steiger up and got into Sally's face and yelled back, "Look Doc said when I finished I could go! That was the deal!" He hit his fist in his other hand. That's when Doc stepped in. A race. Between the two of them.. Sally didn't think Doc had it in him. Even if he did use to race... This guy was young and fearless and.. he was newer. Faster car. But Doc didn't even try and it was amazing that it actually worked!

The rest of the day and night was filled with this guy yelling and cussing aloud.

Sally walkedout from the diner with flo next to her. They stared at the man. Yelling and hitting his car. Sally sighed. Flo spoke up "Well... At least he's not in my diner. See you tomorrow Sally." "Yeah, Night Flo." Sally stared at the race car and machine. Only to sigh again. The man continuedyelling loudly through the night. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.." Sally said aloud to herself... this guy was a complete jerk.. Sally tried to sleep... but it was kinda difficult through most of his screaming and griping.

 **i know this beginning was boring but for the next chapter sally sees Lightning shirtless for the first time and pretty much naked ;)**


	2. the first time

Morning came. Sally showered, dressed and done her hair uo in a bun. She wore a white blouse tucked into a long, black pencil skirt and stocking and pumps. She stepped outside and was shocked! She expected to see a complaining delinquent. But!?.. Sally couldn't believe it!.. Doc walked up next to her. "Doc look at this!? Shoulda tossed him into a cactus a lot sooner huh!?" Sally said with a smile. Doc sighed and answered.. "Well..he ain't finished yet.. still gotta long way to go." Sally and Doc both looked on at the rest of Main Street. Sally went back to her office to do some filing and re organizing for the millionth time. It was about all you could do.. sense there were never customers.. her hope faded sometimes... but not completely. She would just take a drive up to wheel well. It would fill her hope back up. Sally sat at her desk. Kinda bored.

Mater knocked on the door and came in. Sally looked at him asking, greeting "Hey Mater. What's up?" Mater walked up to the desk answering "Well.. Sheriff told me to find McQueen some clothes sense?.. Sense he only has that race suit thing? And I.. I kinda.. Well see I went into the jail." Sally nodded listening "And I hrabbed the keys and Unlocked the room where Sheriff keeps all the clothes and stuff for the prisoners. But then I heard the phone ring? I dropped the keys and the.. The door shut.. So.. I kinda locked the keys in the room.. Can't tell Sheriff cause.. He'd never trust me again?.. Doc's busy.." Sally sighed with a smile and stood up "Alright, come on. I'll help you out." Sally followed Mater to the towns jail. Sally knew how to pick a lock so she put her skills to work. Mater watched as she unlocked the door then opened it. "Woah!? Can you teach me to do that?" Mater asked. Sally chuckled "No... Probably best this is our little secret." She put her index finger to her own lips. Mater winked saying "Sure thang Miss Sally." Sally walked into the room and grabbed the keys then some clothes. "Don't worry Mater. I got it." Mater smiled "Well thanks Miss Sally." Mater left. Sally figured the sizes would fit Lightning. Although she didn't really care. She locked up and walked out of the room, setting the clothing on the desk. She noticed some paperwork on the desk. It was Doc's. Sally couldn't help being a little nosy and sat down looking at them. It was paperwork about Lightning McQueen?.. He was.. Really a racer?.. He really is a race car driver?.. Sally didn't believe he was that famous?.. Thought he was a cocky punk...

Lunch came around. Sally ordered herself a burger and fries from Flo's diner. She noticed Doc eating alone. She sat with him. "Hey Sally." He greeted. Sally smiled. "Okay.. I gotta ask. How did you know?" she asked. Doc gave a confused stare and asked "Know what Sally?" Sally rolled her eyes and explained. "Know that he wouldn't make that turn?" Doc sighed and thought before answering. "Racers now days don't know how to really race. He is just like all the rest of them. All fame and glory. He's fast. But not smart." Sally snickered a bit. That was true. This guy was horrible. Doc left a tip amd stood up "With any luck the kid will finish the road and get out of here. He's the last thing this town needs." Sally nodded and watched Doc head on out. Sally sat there a moment thinking. Doc hated this giy all because he was a racer?.. I mean the guy wasn't that likable anyway but Doc was cold to him quick. Which made her think. Maybe she was to a little. So latwr that evening. Dinner. Sally headed to the cafe to grab her usual dinner at Flo's. She sat at the bar counter and Flo walked up greeting "Hey darlin. Salad or chicken tonight?" she asked. Sally smiled answering "Chicken and water." Sally glanced over at Lightning across the cafe. He was sitting alone. Actually his head was down laying in his arms on the table. Sally raised a brow staring at him. Flo placed a drink. She noticed Lightning to. He seemed to be resting maybe? "Poor kid is exhausted." Flo said. Sally turned and drank her water asking "Oh please?.. he is a spoiled brat Flo?" Flo snickered explaining "Maybe. But he spent all day working and practicing that turn out at willy's butte." Sally glanced at Lightning again and kinda felt bad. "Really?.." Sally asked. Flo nodded. Sally sighed and walked over to Lightning and cleared her throat loudly grabbing his attention.

Lightning lifted his head and rubbed his eyes and his hair. His really golden blonde hair. "Doc got you over worked?" Sally asked. Lightning stretched some answering "Me? No? I am fine. I just gotta get out of here?" Sally nodded and sat down across from him. Lightning glared at her a little before asking "Why are you here? You are the woman I have to thank for my career possibly being ruined." Sally's eyed widened snarling "You are rude." Lightning smiled "And you're irritatingly sexy." Sally's brows lowered and she stood up and walked back to the counter. Flo snickered at what she witnessed. Sally sat down snarling "I can not believe that man." "But he's cute." Flo said. Sally smiled and rolled her eyes. While eating, Sally noticed Sheriff come and get Lightning. Escorting him out. He was going to take him back to jail. Sally finished her drink and food and headed to her office where on her desk she noticed the clothes she had gotten for McQueen. "Oh crap." She muttered. Sally grabbed the clothes and headed to the jail. It was dark and nice out. Sally walked into the jail. Sheriff was asleep on the desk. Sally shook her head and grabbed the keys from the desk. She walked into the room where the lights were dim. Sally spoke up "Hey, I brought you some clothes to change into and sleep in so you arent stuck in that suit." Sally stood at the door and looked over at Lightning who was laying on the uncomfortable single matress. He sighed and joked "You know you don't have to make excuses to see me?" Sally rolled her eyes snapping back "Don't think too highly of yourself mister." Lightning tossed off the blanket and Sally's eyes widened. He was shirtless. And holy crap he was hot! Lightning walked closer to the door and smiled arrogantly. Sally syared at his hard and perfect abs. Her eyes followed down.. He wasn't wearing any pants... just these tight black boxer briefs. Lightning snickered and joked "Eyes are up here baby." Sally's brows lowered and she handed him the clothes. "Who sleeps in jail in their underwear?" Sally asked. Lightning took them answering "It is hot in here sense the ac doesn't work." He stepped up close against the bars and spoke in a deep tone "If it weren't for these bars I'd try to kiss you." Sallt stared. Not sure what to say. That really through her off. He then asked "Why do you hate me?" Sally rolled her eyes answering "You destroyed something I love." "A road?.." Lightning asked in a kinda rude and questioning tone. Sally nodded, "The town." Lightning sighed and "Well maybe if you would of listened to the old man?.. I wouldn't be a problem to you." Sally snarled under her breath something then left.

When she got home, as she undressed, she couldn't help thinking about how freaking hot this man was. Maybe part of it was because it had been a while.. A while sense she had well.. Been attracted to a man. Not sense her husband.. Ex husband Ben. "Nope.. Nope.. You have to be professional Sally." she told herself before moisturizing and getting to bed...

The following day. Guido and Luigi were spiffing up there shop. New paint. Sally complimented on it. Everyone was making their shops a little better looking. The new road done something. Maybe she should have paved a new road months ago! Sally watched as Guido and Luigi talked to Lightning. Trying to sell some tires. McQueen was now hand cuffed to the steering wheel of his car. He was standing outside of it. Just trying to explain he gets all his tires for free. She thought about it. She should thank him. For the road?.. or something.

McQueen finally got rid of the two Italians. They were kinda annoying. Suddenly water hit the hood of car! Lightning covered his face and the cold water splashed off hitting him! It kinda even hurt a bit and was almost drowning him from the pressure of the fire hose!

He spit and blocked the water. He was soaked. It kinda felt good in the hot sun though.. finally the fire truck stopped! Lightning spit and shook a bit of the water off. He was heavy soaked. Sally spoke up. "Oh Red! You missed a spot.. see it? Right there? On the hood?.." Lightning raised his free arm up and yelled "No! Wait!?" But Red was determined. McQueen begged them to stop! Finally the car was clean. Lightning shook a bit and slicks dhis gold hair back. "What was that for!?" He yelled! Sally answered. "Do you wanna stay at the cozy cone or what?"

"What?"

"Well even here in hillbilly hell we have standards."

"I don't get it?"

"Nothing!? I just thought I'd say thank you for doing a great job? So I thought I'd let you stay with me?"

Her eyes widened realizing what she said!

"Well not with me! But there!? Not with me there!? But you'd be in your cone and I'd be in my cone and it's.."

"Wait?.. your being nice to me?" The wet racer pointed out. Sally rolled her eyes and replied quickley as she was already embarrassed now..

"I mean if you wanna stay at the dirty jail that's fine! I mean I understand you criminal types!?"

Lightning answered back. He didn't wanna have to stay in jail again, "No,no no no no!? It's nice..". Sally smiled and impressed "its newly refurbished." Lightning chuckled and replied. "It's like a hotel made outa caution cones, which usually cars try to avoid.. and now we're gonna stay in them..that's funny..". Sally just glared. This guy was a card! "Figure that out on your own did ya?" Now he felt a little bad. Sally started to walk away "Cone number one of ya want." She added. McQueen sighed. Stupid. He wasn't gonna get far with this one.. he glanced at her leaving. Then!? What is that? He smiled flirtatiously, "Hey!.. do I spy a little pinstriping tattoo back there?" Sally quickly covered her lower back with her hands and whipped around. Accidentally hitting a few cones outside her motel and she fell.. laughing awkwardly.. "Oh you saw that!?.." she blushed. But McQueen thought It was cute. "Oh that's just.. just gonna be going..". She saw Mater walk up.. now she was even more embarrassed!.. "Yeah?..." she got up and went inside her motel shutting the door quick and curtains!

How stupid! She thought. Sally's face was red as a cherry! She sat at ber desk and dropped her head onto her desk. "Why!..." she muttered. Not long Sally headed over to Flo's diner. Mostly for a drink and to hang out with her friend. Flo was wiping the counter and spoke up. "Saw you talking to him?" Sally looked at Flo. Flo continued. "You know I'm guessing it's been a while. He is good lookin!" Sally gave Flo a weird look and asked. "What are you getting at Flo?" Flo rolled her eyes and answered "It's okay to have fun. No strings attached. I was young once! I'd do it." Sally's eyes widened. "Flo!?" Flo smiled a bit and continued "Hey mama can look and dream. But honey you. You should take a sip from that tall drink of water while you can." Sally shook her head smiling and blushing. He was.. pretty good looking. Sally sighed and admitted "I don't know Flo.. It's?.. It's been a while?.. I'm not sure?.." She stopped. Biting her lips and thinking of how she saw Lightning. Flo noticed and smiled saying "Ooohh I see some wheels turnin in there." Sally shook her head smiling "Flo you are awful. I saw him pretty close to being naked the other day." Flo lit up asking "Ooohh! What is close to naked!?" Sally replied softly in a whisper "Stop.. enough Flo.. I really need to get some sleep." Flo gigglesd some but nodded. "Alright. Have a good night sweetie. And try not to have to much fun with bob." Sally rolled her eyes but couldn't help kinda snickering at that as she left.

That night during dinner Sally ate alone at the diner. Kinda usual. She had a bunch of paper work to fill out. She saw Lightning and Mater talking at a table. She watched the criminal for a moment. Kinda imagining him shirtless again. Lightning glanced over with his perfect smile and Sally quickly turned away. She noticed he got up and walked over to her. "Sally?.. Right?" He asked. Sally stared up at him slowly. Blushing bright red after the embarrassment of her tattoo. "So how did you get that little peek a boo back there?" He asked as he sat down. Sally cleared her throat answering "Um.. Well?.. I don't think that's your business." Lightning chuckled "Oh right... Attorney.. You seem like a workaholic?" "And you seem like a fuck boy." She quickly snapped back. Lightning nodded before glancing at the papers. "What's all this?.." He asked and pulled some paper toward him curiously. Sally snatched the paper back scolding "Also! Not your business." Lightning sighed continuing "Hey?.. I'm sorry. Thought I?... I needed to apologize for?.. Being a fuck boy or whatever.." He smiled a little. Sally was really surprised! He seemed?.. Actually sincere!? Lightning added "Anyways.. I guess I'll see you tonight?" Sally's eyed widned "What?" She asked as her face turned pale. Lightning chuckled explaining "For the key? To the cone? Unless you don't allow criminals?" he joked. Sally felt dumb."Oh.. Right!?.. haha... Yeah I'll just?.. it'll be unlocked for you. I'll... Lay out some extra pillows and clothes.." She swallowed hard. Lightning smiled back at her.

Then Doc noticed and didn't like what he was seeing. He growled to himself before yelling "Hey!! If you ain't workin then have mater lock you up!." Lightning sighed and glared at the old man a moment before sending Sally one more smile and walked away. Sally let out a breath. Her body did lust for some fun that she had been lacking. Flo raised a brow and gave a... _Look._... Sally shook her head and rolled her eyes getting back to her paper work...

As night fell Sally was getting ready to lock up. When she heard someone coming up the street. "Oh! Customers!" She tried to turn her neon lights on. But now they were messing up! "Of all the times!?" She said to herself. Then she realized who it was just as they came on. Just Mater walking with Lightning. She was kinda being nosy. She overheard them a bit.. He?.. Lightning? He loved her? She blushed a bit.. she was flattered.. he obviously liked her. Well wanted her more like it.. but.. she felt part of her overjoyed. Maybe she kinda liked him to.. he was cute. Sexy.. a good looking blue eyed blonde. Kinda like herself. He parked his car over near Cone one. She watched him for a moment. He was dirty and sweaty. Jeans and an old white dirty shirt on. Sally decided to talk to him. The man did apologize earlier?.. Sally approached the racer, "Hey Stickers!" He jumped. It scared her and she jumped back to! He explained "Woah! You scared me!?" Sally blushed and laughed. "I scared myself, scared you, scared me!?" Lightning chuckled a bit and his eyes were huge, "I mean I wasn't scared scared.." he spoke softly mumbling Sally answered "Ofcorse not.. no?..". It was so awkward! Lightning stared at her. She was hot. Smart. A white button up blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with pumps that showed off her nice legs. Kinda an everydaylook for her..

Sally sighed and spoke "Just.. I overheard you talking to Mater?..". Lightning took a step back and blushed.. "Oh.. wh-whadya hear?..". He was embarrassed. Sally thought it was kinda cute. She answered. "Oh just something bout a helicopter ride?" Lightning felt a little relief and smiled. "Did you mean it?" She asked. Lightning stared confused "Mean what?" He asked. Sally answered "that you'd give him a ride?" Sally was trying to read this guy.. he was hard to read.. Lightning rolled his eyes and answered her, "Oh who knows!? First I gotta get outa here and get to my big race!"

He smiled.. Sally nodded and stared intensely .. still trying to figure him out. She thought about what Flo said.. having fun with him?.. no strings.. she frowned. "You know.. Mater trusts you." Lightning's smile faded as he answered. "Yeah?.. Okay." "Did you mean that?" She now asked. Lightning started to shut the door but stopped and asked again "Mean what?" Sally answered. "Well was that a yeah okay?.. yeah okay?.. or a yeah"- Suddenly Sally was interrupted by.. His Kiss! Lightning had grabbed her arm and kissed her so.. amazing.. Passionately.. seductively.. Sally closed her eyes enjoying his kiss.. His tongue.. But he pulled away just as sudden. they stared at each other "Okay.." she finished in a mutter.

Lightning smiled and his ego took over some as he brushed her hair back. It was already up in a thick bun. her beautiful platinum blonde hair. He Pulled her chin up slow and kissed her again passionately. Sally knew by the kiss he just wanted sex. But She hadnt had that itch scratched in so long! Sally grabbed Lightning's face and pushed her tongue deep into his mouth giving him the green light! Lightning began to step back into the motel, guiding Sally as they made out roughly like young drunk love teenagers! Sally kicked the door shut behind her as Lightning began to fumble with the buttons of her top.

With the last button, Sally tossed her shirt down. Revealing her beautiful white satin bra. Lightning grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her lower neck twice before licking up back to her ear and speaking into her ear softly, "I can't wait to get on top of you.." Sally stared a moment grabbing his arms. His huge.. thick.. muscular upper arms.. His perfect tan skin.. His golden blonde hair.. Lightning grabbed her shoulders and began to suck her neck so well.. Her skin was so soft!.. Sally leaned her neck over letting him have more access as she moaned with pleasure..

She reached around and unzipped the back zipper of the tight skirt. Lightning heard the zip and reached around helping Sally shimmer it down her legs, Where she took off the heels, Lowering herself a few inches and stepping out of the skirt. Lightning rubbed down between her breasts and down her tight tummy and felt the softness of her matching satin thong. Oh she was hot! Lightning kissed her lips again. Sally opening her mouth up as they played with each others tongues!.. Lightning's hand rubbed up her hip and around to her ass. Grabbing and sqeazing her cheek firmly he pulled his lips away and said "I wanna better look of that tattoo.." And he twisted her entite body arond.

He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder. Rubbing her ass with his firm hand. Rubbing her tattoo, he glanced at it with a small smile. Kissing her shoulder and rubbing his hand on her pelvis and her thong. Sending a shiver down Sally's body. Lightning sucked her neck as he slipped his hand into the side of the thong and slowly pulled it down off of her smooth hip and thigh. Rubbing her area. She was shaved clean.. Feeling her soft skin, she was so sexy. Lightning Rubbed her area gently and teased her. Sally moaned and it really got him going as he rubbed her wet area gently. Getting her more wet between her legs.. "Take off your shirt.." she kinda asked quietly. Lightning smiled and pulled away. Sally turned facing him as he tossed the shirt off. Her eyes gazing at his tan abs and chest.. Biting her lips..

Lightning smiled asking "You like?" Acting all cocky. Sally rolled her eyes and snarled "You know that ego of yours is really annoying." Lightning took her hands and placed them on his chest, seeing her eyes stare a bit suprised. He was so firm and.. hard and stronger than she thought. Lightning grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her again. Sally closed her eyes embracing his kiss as they let each other in. She moaned and rubbed down his chest slowly.. Lightning rubbed down her back and grabbed her ass with his hands. Kinda playing with his hands on her cheeks as Sally grabbed thr button of the jeans and unbuttoned them and the zipper.

His member getting harder and harder. Lightning pulled away and felt something different suddenly. She was slow and kinda shy suddenly. Her face a little red, it was cute. Something sparked as he gazed into her teal blue eyes. He watched as Sally slipped his pants down and knelt down with them. Now usually he would jump on any chance to get a nice blow from a blonde but he stopped her and said something he never thought he'd say even.. "Hey.. You don't have to?.." Sally stared up from her knees with answering "I want to.. Its okay?.." she giggled a bit. Wow she had a cute raspy laugh. Lightning stared and blushed as she slipped his boxers down and stared at his huge thick member..

Her hands gripped it and she swallowed nervouly. Not that she was nervous but it had been a while.. She put his member to her lips before pushing him inside her mouth and bobbing her head back and fourth.. It felt amazing.. Then she started rolling her tongue around.. Making Lightning moan with pleasure. She knew she was doing good then. Lightning took her hair down as she continued to suck and oh god she swallowed once, tightening her mouth and tongue around his member. "Ohhmmm You're really good at this.." He moaned. Sally giggled a bit. The vibration going up his body making him want her more. If she was this good with her mouth.. Oh he couldn't wait to feel inside her..

Lightning grabbed her hair and slowly pushed in and out of her mouth some. He was so hot.. Sally moaned and enjoyed it. "You like that?" He asked. Her eyes looked up with a moan "mmhmm.." Oh gawd it made him almost drool over this. Enjoying everything her tongue was doing as he thrusted slowly but he pulled her hair and himself out of her mouth. Sally wiped her face and kissed his thigh and his pelvis and abs. Licking his abs.. Wow she was hot! So fearless sexually.. Lightning pulled her up by her elbows and licked his fingers.. He rubbed her area and began to make her squirm.. Sally grabbed his member and began to use her hand to stroke him back and fourth..

He was really thick and long. Part of her nervous to feel him inside her body.. But then he slipped a finger inside her. She moaned as he began to push and pull it out continuously as he kissed and sucked her collarbone. "Oohh Stickers.." Stickers?.. The name she used to make fun of him? He always heard his name or sir name but.. He kinda liked it. Yea? Stickers could work... He kissed her neck and spoke in her ear "Say that again.." As his finger swirled inside of her juicy area. Sally moaned in a deep breath and repeated "Oohh Stickers.. Aah!.." She cried out as she felt him shove a second finger inside and push as deep as he could without pushing his entire hand in her. She stood on her toes and dug her nails into his arms as she held on. Lightning smiled with his face leaned on her neck, Fingering her the best he could and getting faster.

But he stopped and pulled his hand away and took the snap loose of her bra. Stripping her naked. He picked her up by her tiny middle and twisted around. Her back facing the hotels bed. Lightning kissed her neck and lifted one her thighs up on his hip. Making her wet area and his hard member graze each other as their bodies pressed together. "Mmm.. Oh Stickers I want you.." He slowly and gently leaned her down onto the bed, He crawled over her and between her legs. Kissing and sucking her collarbone and above her breasts. She moaned with pleasure and squirmed. Grabbing the blanket. Lightning stopped and grabbed protection from his wallet on the dresser and crawled back on top of her.

He took her left breast into his mouth and gently bit down getting a raspy whimper from Sally's mouth. Lightning used one hand to finger her insides again as he sucked her tit.. Pulling his face up and smiling at her face of pure pleasure. He licked her breast and then kissed between them.. She moaned and he asked "Are you ready?" He asked pulling his finger out. Sally gazed at him and nodded.. Her blonde hair spread out messy on the bed. His eyes widened. She was beautiful.

"Wow.." He muttered. Sally stared a bit confused. Lightning blushed and shook it off. He sat up and began to open up the protection but Sally grabbed his hands and stopped him as she sat up. He stared a moment wondering if this is where she stopped and would cutt him off. But she slid out from under him and twisted them both around. She pushed on his chest. Forcing him to lay on his back. She took the protection and opened it. Putting it on his member with a slow hand motion.. Lightning closed his eyes and leaned his head into the bed with such pleasure. Then Sally swung her leg over him..

She guided his member against her wet area and slowly pushed down. Oh it was a slow and torturing pleasure as her insides took in his hard member. "Ooh Porsche.." He mumbled and it was funny but made Sally smile as she went all the way down to his pelvis and began to thrust her hips and sway. Feeling him deep inside her!.. She put her hands on his shoulders for balance and leaned over his face. Gazing into each others eyes..He had the bluest eyes..

Sally pulled her hips up and down back onto him. Going at a pace. they both moaned with pleasure. But he began to help and grabbed her hips, holding her entire body up. Wow he was strong! He then thrusted up and down, in and out of her body!.. faster and faster! "Ooh yes!.. yes! It feels so good Stickers!" She said loudly as he thrusted fast and kinda hard. This continued but he wanted to show her what he could do! He pushed her hips down as deep on him as she would go and she yelped! He sat up pulling her close for a moment. He was soft and caring suddenly.. Not just rough and rude?.. There was another side to this guy.. He kissed her neck sweetly and Sally swirled her hips up and dowm. His member in and out of her while he held their bodies close together as he sucked her neck. "Ooh Stickers.." She moaned again. He smiled and pulled her off. switching places he layed her down gently on her back. He kissed her neck and her chest pushing inside her again hard!

She grabbed his arms with her nails but it was so good! Lightning thrusted fast and hard into her. Into her stomach it felt like! As deep as he could! "Oh Sally!" He cried as he became close. Sally moaning "Yes Stickers!.. Cum for me baby!.." He continued for only a few more as he couldn't take it. He sat up on his knees. rubbing her thigh and played with her clut as he thrusted into her a bit slower and more gently. "Stickers im gonna cum!.." She screamed kinda with excitement as she grabbed the bed! Lightning smiled and replied "Thats the plan babe." He was so!? Annoying! "oh my goodness!.. I cant hold it!" She cried!

Lightning thrusted fatser and grabbed her knees as she tightened around his member! He spread her knees apart as he thrusted a few more times with a sudden stop as he came inside! Waiting for their bodies to calm.. they gazed at each other a moment.. "That was really good.." Sally exclaimed out of breath. Lightning was to.

He slowly pulled out as Sally gripped the bed when he did...

As she began to leave They both stood outside, dressed again. But her blonde hair down and kinda messy now. She looked even more sexy with it down and her button up top out of the skirt. barefoot and her pumps in her hand.

Lightning joked but kinda didnt saying "I'm exhausted..". Sally answered with a blank stare.. "Yeah.. okay.. night.." she turned and walked away. Lightning felt bad. For the first time he didnt want a hook up to just walk away like nothing.. Leaving it like that. He liked this girl.. he wasn't gonna get anywhere like that?.. "Hey!..." he called. "Thank you.." he muttered.. Sally turned around and asked kinda shocked and confused. "What did you say?" Lightning kicked the ground with his foot gently thankijg her for the room. "Thanks for letting me stay here.. It's?..It's great.. newly refurbished right?.." he smiled. Sally smiled and answered "Yea?..". McQueen said goodnight a He shut the door. "GoodNight." Sally said again then went back to her cone. She shut the door with the blinds closed and let out a deep satisfied breath. Feeling what yiu describe as butterflies in her stomach. Was she in love?.. She couldnt be?. He wasn't gonna stay?..


	3. in love with a criminal

The following morning Sally dressed had a good breakfast. She couldn't get that man off her mind... The things that happened. Maybe he could be sweet and kind. Surely there was more to him then his cocky ego? She noticed he was over at the pump near Flo's. Sally drove her Porsche over and started filling it up. Then turned to McQueens race car and started filling it up. Lightning noticed and turned and stared. Sheriff spoke up "Hey! What are you doing!?" Sally smiled and answered. "It's okay Sheriff you can trust me?" Sheriff glared and replied. "I trust you. It's him I'm worried about?" Sally hummed a moment then spoke standing next to McQueen. "I trust him." Lightning's eyes widened. He looked at her. Checked her out a bit.. this girl could be surprising at times. "Come on let's take a drive." She offered. Lightning's expression changed. "A drive?" He asked. Sally giggled a bit and explained "Yeah? A drive? Don't you big city race car drivers ever just take a drive?" Lighting answered "Um no?.. no we don't?" The pump clicked full. Sally got into her car and revved the engine up. Pulling around. McQueen hopped into his race car and pulled forward.. he faced the wide open road.. he thought about it. Freedom.. he could go!?.. to his race!.. sheriff turned on his light. The townsfolk waited for the big chase about to go down. Sally called out "Hey Stickers!? You comin or what!?" She revved the Porsche and sped off. McQueen turned his car around and chased after her.

They drove up to wheel well. Sally explained why she stayed in the town. How she one day hopes and dreams of getting the place back on the map. It got quiet. Staring out at the view. Lightning then awkwardly mentioned "Look, Sally?.. About last night?.." "I think it's best we don't talk about it actually." She quickly said. "It was a.. A one time thing. Please.." she added. Lightning frowned a little "I mean.. It doesn't?... have to be?.." Sally raised a brow and explained back "Yes. It does. Face it Stickers?.. in the end?.. You just.. Youre the kinda guy thay? cares about yourself first.." Lightning let it be. That hurt. Sally walked over to Wheel well. "Come on. I wanna show you something." She said. Opening the creaky old door. Lightning swollowed hard.. he kinda thought some.. not very clean things here. But when he walked in and looked around. A gleam of sunlight beamed through a hole in the ceiling and rooftop. Sally was staring at something. Lightning stood close beside her. "Whats all this?" He asked her. It was a bunch of old photos. Of the town. People who stayed in the motels. Customers. Some were famous people. Some were the townsfolk he recognized. Like Mater. And Flo. And Red..

Sally spoke up. "This town means a lot. To everyone. It's not just some random abandoned town? This place was forgotten to soon.." she frowned. Lightning sighed and replied asking. "Well.. what was it like?" Sally smiled answering. "I like to imagine it. The neon lights. The music... you know, some the best music came from the 50s." Lightning chuckled a bit. Sally continued. "We danced. Everyone got their old cars out. It was amazing. Just felt.. it felt like a place to call home. You know?" Lightning frowned. He didn't answer. He looked at the photos. At Sally's eyes. They sparkled. She really cared for the town. A lot.. Sally sighed. "Well.. guess we should get back huh?" Lightning frowned. Back to work.. he didn't wanna leave her.. he wanted to kiss her again honestly. But.. maybe it was better not to anyway... He didn't need to get attatched? Lightning grabbed Sally's hand and softly said.. "I hope your dream comes true one day..". He smiled. Sally smiled back. "Come on Stickers." She said. Heading back to her Porsche. McQueen spoke up. "By the way. I took you for more a corvette kinda gal?" Sally rolled her eyes and answered. "No? Now Try and keep up this time." She revved her car. Lightning smiled. He was falling for her..

Once back down town. McQueen and Sally sat staring at the town. Sitting on their cars hoods.. "Hey thanks for the drive." Mcqueen thanks and smiled. Sally gazed into his eyes.. "it's kinda nice to slow down every once in a while." He added. Sally answered "You're welcome." And got back in her car and left back to her office. She felt so happy so? Satisfied. And a little upset. Talking about the town.. her dreams.. made her realize how unrealistic it was.. She may never get to see the town in it's Hey day...

Lightning chased after a loose cow. "Come on.. That's it.. No wait!?.. Where are you going!? You cant just go wandering out here all?..." He stopped and stared out at the old man in the car. "Alone?.." He finished in a mumble. Lightning hid behind a bush and watched and whispered "Come on.. Go.. What are you doin?.." Suddenly the car started. A smile crept onto the rookies face. Doc then just as suddenly took off in the car! Lightning's eyes widened seeing the old legend! Then came that turn! Lightning watched eagerly. No way the old guy couod make it? But... He did! Turning right to go left! Doc came to a stop and stepped out of the car. It felt kinda good though he wouldn't admit it. Lightning revealed himself saying "Woah... That was amazing!" Doc glared and got back into his car and sped off quick from the kid.

Lightning headed back into the town and rushed straight to Doc's garage and opened the door to find the old man kinda pouting in a corner, "Doc hold it seriously! That was amazing!?" Lightning complimented. Doc sighed growling "Wonderful. Now go away." Like an angry old man. But the kid was persistent "Doc I mean it!? You still got it!?" "I'm askin you to leave?" Doc scolded. "Oh come on I'm a racer you're?.. A.. Much older racer..." Doc rolled his eyes as the kid continued "But under the hood, you and I are the same!?" That angered Doc. How dare the kid compare himself with him! Doc stood out his garage and held the door open scolding "You and I are not the same now GET OUT!" But that rookie snapped back asking "How could you quit at the top of your game!?" It got quiet. Doc then walked up close to Lightning and asked in a deep kinda scary tone, "You think I quit?" Then flipped a switch on that.. Turned on a light over a poster.. A news article of.."You're big wreck in 54..." Lightning mumbled softly. Doc nodded once explaining "They quit on me. When I finally got back you know what they told me? You're history. Moved right onto the next rookie standing in line." It fell silent. Doc frowned continuing "There was alot left in me.. I never got a chance to show them.." Then his brows lowered and he explained "I keep that. To remind me never to go back. I just... Never expected that?.. that world.. Would find me here?.." Lightning glanced at photo then replied "Hey look Doc? I'm not like them?.." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah?" Doc shook his head then asked "When's the last time you cared about something besides yourself hot rod? You name me one time? and I will take it all back." Lightning was silent. He couldn't think of a time off the top of his head.. "Mmhmm.. I didn't think so." Doc growled. "These are good folks around here? Depending on one another. I don't want them depending on someone they can't count on." Lightning frowned. that Hurt. "Especially Sally." Doc added. That made Lightning angry so he snapped "Oh like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are? Who's caring about only himself?" Doc naturally snapped back "Just finish the road and get outa here." Then stomped off. Lightning felt so mad. But.. His anger turned to sadness. Doc.. Sally.. They were right...

The following morning, like pretty much every morning. Sally went to the diner for breakfast. She sat down after getting her food and coffee. Oh how she drank coffee alot. She began eating. Slowly finishing when Lightning walked over and asked "This seat taken?" With a charming smile. Sally stared at him a moment before answering "Uh.. No.." She watched him sit down. She stared.. He stared.. Lightning then asked "So?.. How?.. How long have you lived here in Radiator Springs?" Sally was unsure why he wanted to know but answered "Hmm?.. I guess about Two?.. Years maybe? Why?" "Just glues to the puzzle again." He answered with a shrug. Sally raised a brow and sipped her coffee. Lightning continued "What kind of law did you practice? In LA?" Sally answered slowly "Um.. I was a city attorney.. I more less just handled contracts and business for the.. City.. Some small petty crimes.." "Like destruction of a road?" Lightning asked with a chuckle. Sally giggled answering "Yes especially that." Lightning snickered. "How did you find this place?" He asked next. Sally's expression changed. She suddenly shut down and seemed sad? "Um.." She muttered "You know you should be working. I.. I got to make sure your paper work is ready so.. So when your done you can go back to California.." She got up and left. Lightning didn't mean to touch what was obviously a painful memory...

So Lightning was back to work. Sally was in her office. Lightning did touch a nerve. It hurt thinking back to her past.. Ben.. The baby.. Sally stared down at the bottom drawer of her desk. She opened it and grabbed out a photo album. She flipped through... Seeing photos of her and Ben.. They weren't even married two years and she was pregnant.. She flipped through... she saw how slowly she just.. She even looked unhappy. What begins with pictures of a happily married couple. Who loved each other so much.. Slowly.. Sally's smile faded more and more in the photos until... Their just wasn't any more pictures.. She sighed and shut the book. She looked out at Lightning who was taking a break getting a drink outside the diner with the sheriff. She was falling for him.. So.. Sally decided to approach him and be done with this and murder the feelings they were feeling so it wouldn't be as hard when he left!

Sally walked over to Sheriff and Lightning and asked Sheriff "Can I get a moment alone with the guilty party?" Sheriff's eyes widened but he shrugged "Uh.. Sure?.." kinda confused. Lightning chuckled asking "Guilty party?.. Did I do something else wrong now?" he was amused.Sally grabbed his arm and yanked him across the street and into the office of the cozy cone motel. Immediately shutting the door. Sheriff, sarge and Filmore all looked at each other a moment. Flo stared and glared at the boys then cleared her throat loudly. Sarge began whistling. Filmore pretending to look another direction. Sheriff the same as Filmore. Flo nodded once and glared at them once more before headed back into her diner.

Back in the office, Lightning was confused and in a cocky way joked "If you wanted me alone that badly youjust had to ask?" Sally rolled her eyes then admitted "I have been with your type!" Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "I doubt that. I don't have a type." Sally only continued like he never said that, "Men who think they can do whatever they want and get away with it?.. I came here to run away from my husband!" Lightning's eyes widened. He didn't expect her to had been MARRIED!? "I was married.. Unhappy.. I didn't mean for this place exactly?.. Just broke down here?.. And Doc?.. He. He told me I was pregnant..." She frowned. Lightning immediately thought _shit.. Married and had a baby.. Where's the kid?.._

Sally sighed continuing "I'm damaged?.. I have baggage.. An ex husband that.. didn't deserve me leaving him?.. I lost.. I lost the baby.." Lightning felt horrible. This poor young woman had lived an entire life in a few short years it seemed. Sally turned away saying "So you see?.. This town?.. it's the only place I'm happy.. I love this town.." Lightning didn't answer. Sally turned back around and the two stared at each other. He stepped closer and cupped her face and smiled. "Why are you smiling? You find my pain? My past amusing?" Sally asked rudely. Lightning shook his head and answered "I.. I just.." he couldn't find the words. Sally frowned. Lightning lifted her chin and leaned to kiss her when the office door swung open and interrupted them! "Doc!?" Sally yelped! Doc scolded "Back to work! Break is over!" Lightning had to leave. Doc gave Sally a disapproving glare then slammed the door shut. Sally stood there a moment. Kind of a?... _what just happened_... Moment...

That night for dinner. Sally made her way to the diner like her usual routine. She opened the door and the little bell rang above the door. "Hey flo I.." She greeted but stopped. The lights were off. Candles and christmas lights lit the room. "Um.." She stared at ome of the middle tables all set up for a dinner. Lightning stood there and asked "Are you hungry?" Sally was really unsure about this. Then she heard another man. A deep groggy sound of a man clearing his throat. She looked to her side to see Sheriff. Sally raised a brow and asked "What?.. What is this?" Lightning shrughed explaining "Well I knew if I asked you out you would say no?.. So I asked Flo to help out with this." He walked over and held his hand out to Sally. Sally stared and glanced at Sheriff again. Lightning explained that to saying "And Sheriff is supervising. You know? Sense I'm a criminal and all?" he joked. Sally snickered and shook her head with a bit of a smile. Then let out a deep breath and took Lightning's hand. Lightning pulled out her chair and the two sat down.

Flo brought out drinks. Sally gave Flo a look. Flo winked and went on. Sally sighed "Thank you.. This is.. This is nice Stickers." Lightning smiled and the two ate quietly. It was a bit awkward. Especially having a Sheriff supervise your dinner. "So.." Lightning asked cautiously "You were married?" Sallt glanced at Sheriff before answering "Yes.." Everyone in the town knew and met Ben. Lightning nodded and asked "Did he?.. hurt you?" Sally's eyes widened some and she quickly answered "No!?.. No.. Nothing like that?.. i just.. Things didn't work out.. He was.. I was.. I married to quick.. He didn't do anything wrong. He was.. He was a perfect gentleman." Lightning raised a brow and asked "Do you still talk to him?" Sally stared a moment then asked "You seem awful curious about me and my life before here? What about you? You always been famous?" Lightning chuckled answering "Nah.. I.. I grew up in foster homes." Sally frowned "Oh... I'm sorry.." she softly apologized. Lightning asked "For what? My parents abandoned me. It happens." Sally was surprised at that answer. She definitely didn't expect this guy to be the foster child type? But he probably didn't expect her to been married and had a miscarriage either...

Tney finished dinner. Sally thanked McQueen, "Dinner was nice. Thank you." Lightning smiled saying "You're welcome. Walk me home?" He asked and held out his hand. Sally blushed a little then glanced at Sheriff. Who said "Just be ready for service in the morning." Lightning joked back to the man "Oh ofcorse. Wouldn't wanna miss that..".He shook his head with a glare. Sally and Lightning walked to the cozy cone slowly. Her hand around his arm. Doc watched carefully from a ways away. He didn't like this at all! The two stopped at come number one. "Well.. This is me." Lightning exclaimed. Sally smiled and replied "Thanks again. But.. Why?" she asked. Lightning answered easily "You should be happy? You deserve to be Sally. I wanted to see you happu at least once before I head out?" That reminded her.. He was leaving.. She frowned. "Yeah well... Goodnight..." She began to leave but Lightning stopped her by her hand and pulled her back, kissing her softly. Sally pulled away. They stared at each other silently. His blue eyes... Her teal eyes... "I.. I should go..".Sally stuttered. Lightning nodded and watched her leave..

Later that night, Doc knocked on her office door though.

"Hey Doc!? How are things going?" She greeted. Putting away some paper from cleaning her desk. Doc spoke up "What did you do that for Sally?" He asked. Sally stared a bit confused. Doc continued "What were doing up the pass with him? He had work to do. That way he can leave." Sally frowned and answered. "Doc?.. I know I just.. I wanted to show him the town. The highway?" Doc nodded and replied. "Tell me you didn't?.." He sighed. "His type will hurt you Sally. I don't wanna see you hurt." Sally read Doc a bit better than that. Sally answered "Hey I didn't tell him your secret? I'd never do that?" Doc smiled and said "Oh I know Sally. I know you didn't. That kid found his way into my garage. I'm gonna have to find a better way to keep people out." Sally chuckled a bit. Doc continued "Be careful Sally. The sooner he leaves the better." Sally replied "Okay Doc.." she frowned. Doc knew it. He could see it in her eyes. She was falling for him. Good grief.. Doc spoke up "No more messing with him. You don't wanna get close to a racer!" Sally lowered her brows and yelled back "I'm close with you?! You were a racer? How could you say that?" Doc shook his head and said back "Just listen to me Sally. Once he's gone things can go back the way they were!" He left angry. Sally was upset a bit to now. "Yeah.. at least I don't hide things from everyone?" She mumbled to herself. And maybe she didn't want thing back like they were...


	4. Something changing

The following morning came. The townsfolk were near the edge of town. Sally noticed and curiously drove on out and stopped her car to the side in the dirt. The road was finished!?.. Flo spoke "He's gone?" Doc spoke "Good riddance." Sally's eyes teared a bit.. her heart broke.. Sheriff sniffled. But Sally walked away.. she couldn't believe he left. She got into her Porsche and drove back into to town. She sat down in her office chair. At least Doc was happy now.. she frowned. She loved him.. maybe? Maybe she could of.. Sally went back to reorganizing items around her motel. Boring routine. She heard a loud engine rev?. It grabbed her attention. Sally stepped outside. A few of the folks were over at Luigi's. Curious. Sally walked over.

 _What is going on?.._ She thought.

Flo smiled as Sally stood beside her to see what was going on. There. Inside was Lightning. Getting some tires for his car. He shot her a wink when he noticed her. It made her feel good. He didn't leave! She smiled warmly. "Alright Luigi give me the best set of black walls you got!".. Sally watched as McQueen got white walls on his car. Looked kinda funny. But he was being nice to Luigi. As lightning walked out while Luigi put some tires on. He walked over to Sally. "Staying a while?" Sally asked. Lightning half smiled and answered. "Well I couldn't risk going to California on old, worn out tires?" He joked. They both laughed a little. Sally spoke "That's nice of you." She said. Suddenly Lightning was pulled back into Luigi's to see the tires. "Hey! Don't make any plans tonight!" Lightning called out. Sally watched. Flo came up to Sally. "He stayed behind." Sally smiled and replied to her friend "Yeah.. he did didn't he?" Flo spoke up "How was that drive?" Flo winked. Sally rolled her eyes and giggled a little before saying "A drive. I just showed him wheel well. The highway." Flo nodded and nudged Sally's shoulder and replied "Wooh.. if that was my baby I woulda showed him a lot more than some dusty motel." She winked again. Sally shook her head then admitted "Well.. Maybe?.. A little more than that happened the night before.." Flo's eyes widened!. "Mmmmhmmm I knew it. You got that glow back." Sally giggled and sighed "But.. I can't ask him to stay behind for me?.. He has a life in California?" She frowned. Flo smiled exclaiming "Sally. I had an amazing life outside of this town? I was living my dream but then my group stopped here and I met Ramone." Sally stared listening. Flo smiled "Mmm that man stole my heart! And you know what?" "What?" Sally asked. Flo smiled warmly and glanced over at Ramones then answered "I stayed behind for him. He didn't ask. I wanted to." Sally snickered a bit. It made her think. She just never felt like she would love someone else again.. Not after Ben and the baby...

Sally headed back to her motel. Finish the organizing she had started. She couldn't leave a task undone. It would bug her than the rest of the day. It was getting late. Dark out.

Sally was walking to Flo's. Thought she'd grab a bite for dinner like usual. See about seeing Lightning again. He would probably be leaving for his race.. no one was at the cafe?.. "Flo?" She called. "That's odd?" She walked out and looked around. She saw everyone's old cars out? Like when they had that cruise night a while back?.. then she saw the crowd of folks.. something was up. She walked over to Ramones. Everyone greeted her. Now she knew something was going on.. "Alright.. what's going on?" They were all dressed up in their nice outfits.. cruise night?.. maybe? Mater cleared his throat and yelled. "Introducing! The Nnneeewwww... Lightning McQueen!" They all moved out the way to reveal McQueen in his car. He pulled out and revved it a bit. It was loud. It got Doc's attention down town. It was painted with white walls.. it looked good!

Lightning got out the window. He was wearing a nice little get up himself. A black suit. No tie. He cleaned up nice!

"What do ya think?! Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me?" Sally chuckled a bit checking him out "I'll say!?... kachow?.." she chuckled. Lightning smiled. He knew he had her now. "You're gonna fit right in, in California!?" She blushed. Lightning snickered. Sally continued. "Oh my goodness it looks like you've helped everyone here?!" She smiled widely. She fell in Love a little more. He could be caring. Not such a big jerk. Lightning answered back "Everyone expect one." He looked into her eyes. Sally didn't know what she needed? What he could help her with. She didn't need anything? She didn't want anything?..Well.. Expect maybe him again.. Lightning called out toward Lizzie's. "Hey! Is it getting dark out!?" Lizzie forgot what to do. "Let me say that again... is it getting dark out!" He yelled. Red hit the radio. And suddenly Sally's eyes became full! Her jaw dropped!.. "He fixed their neon?!.." she smiled. The music played loudly. Shboom by the chords. Lightning stood close to Sally. She thanked him. He smiled warmly. He done good. Everyone started dancing together. The lights. The music. It was beautiful. "You didn't need to do this for me?" Sally exclaimed. Lightning shrugged.

Lightning held his hand out "Shall we cruise?" Lizzie ran up and took him to dance! "No!.. I!?.." But hey were off Lightning mouthed the words. 'Help me.. please'. Sally giggled. Lizzie was pretty agile for an old woman. Mater came up to Sally and asked for a cruise/dance. They did for a moment. Then Sally asked. "Hey can you go get him for me?" Mater smiled "Shoot! Yeah!? Watch this!" He winked. He snuck Sheriffs cuffs and key. He didn't even notice he was having such a good time. Sally watched as Mater snatched Lightning cuffing him. It startled him. Mater pulled him alone. Releasing the cuffs next to Sally. "Thanks Mater!" She called out. Mater winked and said "Good evening you two!" That man! Lightning took Sally. Dancing slow for a moment he took a shot and put his hand on her cheek. Stoking it. Not sure if she'd like to get a little closer. Sally didn't mind at all. She pulled Lightning hips closer to her and put her hands around his neck. Lightning smiled and put his cheek to hers as he was a bit nervous to just go in and kiss her. They could feel each other's warm breaths. Flo called out "Is that what I think it is!?" Sally answered "Oh I don't know Flo.. I hadn't had a chance to find out but I am going.. to.. find.. out hello.." Lightning Smiled. Oh he had her like putty in his hands.. they about took this further and kissed but Flo stood beside them and spoke up "Not that!? That!" Sally let go of McQueen. Lightning was suspicious of the way the lights looked?.. Sally asked "Customers?.." Lightning looked into it more.. was that Mack?.. suddenly a huge spotlight beamed down on him! It startled the townsfolk. Sally even backed away from him.. then Lightning was smothered with camera and writers and press! He lost Sally! "Sally!" Then Sally saw the trailer with Lightning huge face on it!.. his white smiled and flirtatious pose!.. it hit her how real this was!.. how he was really some famous race car driver!? She was stupid to think... Sally made her way around the truck and trailer. McQueen noticed her and walked to face her.. they stared at each other.. gazing in each others eyes.. she looked as if she was about to cry.. "Sally.. I want you.. look I wish.." he was having trouble finding his words again.. Sally thanked him "for everything." Lightning smiled and brushed it off saying "It's just a road?." Sally shook her head and answered "No.. it was much more than that..". Lightning's eyes widened.. It hurt kinda. For the first time he could feel his heart break a little.. "Good luck in California... I hope you find what you're looking for.." Sally said almost bursting into tears.. Lightning reached his hand out to stop her "Sally!.. Sally wait!?" But he was stopped by countless other people.. he had to leave. He had to go..

Sally along with the town watched as the truck took off.. With it all the reporters.. Sally started to walk away.. She overheard one woman, "Are you Doc Hudson?" Sally stopped and listened, "Thanks for the call." The women left.. Sally stared.. She was hurt and shocked by Doc.. Docs eyes widened at Sallys stare...

"You called them?" Sally asked.. Doc answered.. "It's best for everyone Sally." Sally lowered her brows and replied, "Best for everyone? Or best for you?"She walked away upset and hurt.. Doc followed her for a moment.. The lights went off.. The music stopped.. Everything was as it was before the kid came to town..He sighed.. Doc felt bad now..

Sally looked around her office.. It was to quiet now.. She felt empty. Doc knocked on her door.. Sally glared at the old man.. Doc frowned.. "Sally.. I'm sorry.. I didn't want you to get hurt?.." Sally rolled he eyes and replied, "We both know that's not why you sent him away." Doc sighed.. Even if he was the towns father figure and care taker.. Sally was putting him in his place a bit.. Sally spoke, "I can't believe you.. You know that? You go as far to mess with other peoples lives? Just for some silly secret? I didn't care that you were a racer? That you crashed? Because you were my friend? And this town? They are your friends?" Doc took a breath and replied, "it's not like that Sally?.." Sally crossed her arms and scorned, "Its not? So why is so bad if your friends knew who you really were?" Doc stared.. He didn't have an answer... Sally sighed and continues. "Maybe McQueen has more heart than you..". Doc thought about those words. Did he really become that distant? "We're closed. You should go Doc." Doc frowned and left.. Sally locked up behind him. .. maybe he shouldn't have done that.. Doc started to think how he was gonna make this right.. Sally was right..

Doc went home. He walked into his garage. He stared at the old race car.. he brushed the hood with his hand as he walked over to the poster on his wall...

 _The Hudson hornet has crashed!_

 _"You're history! Old news! I had to move on. To someone younger. Someone new. I'm sorry Hudson. That's racing!"_

 _Docs sponsor yelled. Doc tried to explain,_

 _"No! You can't do this? I'm the Hudson hornet!? Look at everything I've given you guys? I can still race! There's a lot in me still?" His sponsor sighed and answered. "I'm sorry. It's already done. It's time to move on Hudson." Smoky, his crew chief frowned amd stared at the racer. Hudson stomped off angry. Smoky tried stopping him "Hud.. Hud wait..." But Hudson ignored his friend._

Doc sighed... he thought about what Sally said.. would it be so bad if his friends knew..

Ankther routine Morning came.

Early early. You heard music. Then sarge yell

"Would you turn that disrespectful junk off!"

Then Fillmore "respect the classics!"

When the town all started up and going to Flos. They noticed a car out front. They all stared at it.. Doc sipped his coffe inside the diner. Looking at his friends outside. He sighed and mumbled.. "Let's get this over with.."

He walked outside. All the townsfolk except Sally, stared. Jaws dropped. Mater spoke up, "Doc whose car is this? Is this another fancy race car?" Ramone spoke up "McQueen was telling the truth?" Doc frowned and answered. "I haven't been completely honest with you all...And I'm sorry..". Doc felt so stupid. So ashamed. Like a child in trouble. "I use to be a racer..". Everyone gasped. Lizzie spoke up. "What did he say?" Doc continued. "I crashed.. I went back to school and finished my studies.. then drove and found you guys.. I was treated like useless trash back in the race world after the crash.. I didn't want you all treating me different. Like a celebrity. I wanted to be normal and forget that life.. but..". Sally walked up. She smiled warmly.. Doc finished up saying "But I guess that life came back to me.. I'm sorry..". The town smiled. They accepted Doc. They laughed. Flo spoke "Doc we love you no matter what!" Then sarge "Still our Doc to us." Then Luigi "We could have been ordering racing tires!?" Doc chuckled and smiled. He was glad his friends didn't care. Not like he thought. Doc then said "I'm sorry I sent the kid away like that.. I called them to get him..". The folks kinda gave a look...

Doc turned toward Sally. "I'm sorry. I'd make up for it if I knew how." Sally frowned. Mater spoke up. "Let's go get McQueen!" He said with a huge smile. Ramone answered "He's at a race man?" They all frowned. Doc realized. And said then "Luigi, Guido? How would you like to do a real pit stop boys?!" Guido was bouncing up and down confused but excited. Doc explained. "McQueen doesn't have a crew." The town came close listening. "Let's get to that race and help him." Ramone spoke up. "Let's do it man!"

Sarge spoke "But we don't know how to be a race crew?" The townsfolk agreed with sage. Sally stepped in saying "Look around!? Lightning didn't know how to fix a road? He fixed your neon? Right?" Mater yelled smiling "And I didn't get to say goodbye still!" Doc answered "Let's get to the race. Whose coming!?" With that most the town got in their cars and headed to the race quickly. "We gotta hurry if we are gonna be there in time! Let's move!" Sarge ordered...

Sally, Red and Lizzie stayed behind. They watched the race on an old outdated tv at the diner. Hoping that Doc and the folks made it in time. They did. Lightning started racing a whole lot better once Doc and the town was there. Guido was so fast at the pit stop! Once McQueen was caught back up...even drove backwards! It was amazing! It was the craziest thing the racing world saw on a while! McQueen was going to win! He'd be the first Rookie in history! "You got it Stickers!" Sally screamed excited. She got into it! But then! The king crashed!

Sally couldn't believe what she saw. Then McQueen stopped. Literally inches from the finish line... he backed up and pushed the king across the finish line. It was so selfless. So amazing... it made Sally fall for him more. But she knew she wouldn't see him again.. she smiled with tears.. He done the right thing.. she missed him.. that's why she didn't go.. if she went to the race. Sally was afraid she'd wanna stay. Or be hurt that McQueen would get wrapped up in the race and treat her like an item again.. she sighed. She walked back to her motel.. sad. Happy for the kid. But sad she wouldn't see him again...

After some fan photos and a bit of interviews. Lightning was alone with the crew from Radiator Springs. He smiled at them and said "Thank you.. All of you." They all smiled. Mater slapped McQueen's back "Shoot it was my idea!" Lightning chuckled. Doc spoke up "You did good out there kid." Lightning nodded replying "What changed your mind old timer?" Doc sighed answering "Well.. These guys are good people.. I just never realized how good I had it." Lightning smiled then looked around and asked "Wait?.. Where's Sally? She didn't come?" Flo frowned answering "No.. She stayed behind.." Lightning frowned and wandered if he did something wrong.. Then Lightning's sponsors came up to him "Congratulations kid! You were incredibly amazing!" "I'll bet we can buy you some headlights now!" Lightning faked a smile and replied "Yeah yea I just.." "Come on kid!? The oldies wanna hear from you and congratulate yuh!" Rusty said and kinda pushed Lightning toward the sponsor tent. Lightning turned to the towns folks but.. They were already leaving...


	5. I didnt get to say goodbye

Now Lightning talked to Tex about his friend Mater. Tex seemd happy to do it for Lightning. Just in a few days once the racing stuff died down.

Lightning packed up his things the following day over at the track. Mack was helping. He noticed a change in the kid. Lightning seemes upset. Mack set down a box in the trailer and spoke up "Hey?.. I know you are upset about losing the race but?.. You lost with dignity.?" Mack tried to smile and cheer the kid up. Lightning smiled. A fake smile though."Thanks Mack..." Lightning said as he picked up the last box and packed it. Mack frowned and asked "Hey? What's eaten ya? I been your driver long enough to know when something's something's not right? Is this really just the race?" Lightning sighed before answering "I don't know?... I?.. I think I met someone?.." Mack raised a brow asking "What? The fabulous Hudson Hornet?" Lightning stars at his friend a moment before answering "Well um.. Yeah?.. But.. In that town?.. There was this girl?.." Mack chuckled "Eh don't sweat it. You meet lots of women." Lightning nodded replying and explaining "Yeah but?.. This one was different?. She hated me. At least at first. I don't know?.. I just.. I wish I could see her again?.. But.. I didn't even get a phone number and her motel isn't on any map or anything?.." Mack sighed "Women make men crazy. Come on. Harv wants you in back pronto. You got a busy week ahead of you kid." Lightning nodded.

Sally knew that would happen. A few days past. The town even noticed the change in Sally. She was heartbroken silently. Flo knocked on th motel door and brought Sally some lunch one evening. "Hey there baby." Flo greeted. Sally was typing on her computer. She was actually looking up McQueen's picture. Sulking. She closed the tabs quick. "Hey Flo." Flo put the bag of food down on the desk and replied "Got some food for you." Sally smiled and thanked her friend. Flo continued. "I'm sorry he didn't come back..". Sally frowned and replied. "It's okay Flo? He has a life there. My life is here." Flo frowned. She knew that this town would be the end of Sally.. no suiters.. not any for Sally's fit anyway.. Flo sat down to be real with Sally and spoke "You want kids? A husband again? One day? Right?" Sally's eyes widened. She thought before answering Flo, "Well one day.." Flo smiled a sad smile and continued "Have you considered leaving town? Your young. You know as well as I do that you don't have a real future here darlin?" Sally lowered her brows. A bit upset with that. Sally harshly replied back "I am not going anywhere? And I have hopes for this town? I know I can get it back?!" Flo frowned. As smart and witty as Sally was.. the town was dead. Flo smiled. And stood up. Flo hugged Sally and spoke "We all love you Sally." She kissed the girls head and walked out. Sally thought about it. She took the food and drove up to Wheel well for a while to clear her head...

Mack and Lightning headed out on the road. Long and slow trip across the states for more interviews and publicity stunts scheduled by Harv himself. Lightning sighed and stared out the passenger window from the passenger seat of the truck. He was depressed. Mack hated it. It was quiet for a few hours. Mack broke the silence saying "Hey, Thanks for not firing me kiddo. I was so sure I lost my job after this one!" Lightning shrugged replying "It's alright. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have pushed you to drive that far for that long.. It's my fault.. I'm sorry.." Mack was surprised. Something really did change in the kid!? Few more hours in, it was getting close to sunset. Mack yawned saying "Well. Maybe we should find a place for the night soon? Think I remember a truck stop a few more hours ahead from the trip up." Lightning agreed with a nod. The rookie stared out the window a while longer when... He noticed a sign. Just a road exit sign. But taped to it was some cardboard that in sloppy red marker read " ** _95! Donut forgit 2 visit soon"_** it was all duct taped on. Lightning knew exactly who wrote that and left it! Lightning unbuckled and ordered "Mack! Pull over!" Mack hit the brakes thinking something was wrong and pulled over into the emergancy lane! "What!? What did I lose this time!?" He asked in complete panic! Lightning layed his hand on his driver's shoulder explaining "Nothing. I just.. I didn't get to say goodbye. " Mack raised a brow completely confused. Lightning opened the door and got out the truck. Mack panicked and got out to, following Lightning to the rear of the trailer.

"What are you doing!?" Mack asked frantically! Lightning opened the trailer door and walked to his gear and grabbed his helmet. Mack stood outside and yelled "Woah, wait a cotten pickin minute!? Harv is gonna fire me for sure this time if you leave again!?" Lightning slipped his helmet on and explained "Then tell Harv he's fired. I'll see you in a few days Mack." Lightning hopped into the window of the race car and started the loud engine up. Mack was still panicking! Lightning put the stock car into gear and sped off down the emergency lane until he got to the exit they passed and sped down it! Mack coughed from the smoke that was blown at him then muttered "Not again.."...

The loud engine was heard from mikes away. The townsfolk were at the diner and glanced at the street. Mater smiled and yelled with excitement "It's McQueen! He's back! McQueen's back! McQueen's back! I knewd he'd seen my sign!" The race car pulled up and squealed to a stop. Lightning got out where he was greeting by most everyone in town! "You came back!" Mater exclaimed! Flo spoke up "What happened?!" Then Sarge "Who cares!? It's nice to see you again." Then Ramone "Need another paint job already too don't you man?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, yeah. All of that and Thanks! But?.. Where's Sally? I gotta talk to Sally." Just then a bright blue helicopter came and parked down in a huge empty lot. Everyone stared. A big fancy lookin cowboy stepped out. Bright shiny boots.. A yellow shirt tucked in old jeans.. A big cowboy hat and sunglasses.. "Tex?.." Lightning muttered. Tex walked over to the gathered crowd and took off the glasses greeting the racer, "Lightnin! I had no idea you'd be back here!? Brought the helicopter like you asked!" Lightning chuckled and smiled then introduced Tex, "Tex. This is Mater. He is the one I promised the ride to." Mater smield widely asking "Really!? You mean it!?" Tex nodded answering "Yep. You get a free ride. Thanks to my pal Lightnim here!" Mater jumped with excitement "Wooohoo! SHOOT WHAT WE WAITIN FOR!? Let's go!" He said patting Lightning's back. Lightning quickly explained "Woah easy Mater. I got to see Sally. Where is she?" Filmore spoke up "Wheel well man. She does alot of meditation up there." Sarge rolled his eyes snarling "No one but you meditate. She goes there for peace and quiet." "That's what you do to meditmeditate man?" Filmore replied...

Sally stood up facing Wheel well.. "I'm gonna get this town back.. I just gotta..". She stared at the motel.. she sighed. Then a loud engine rour. Sally looked over. Her eyes widened sense it was him! It was McQueen! Part of her wanted to run into his arms and grab hold of him.. but she didn't. Lightning got out the window and took off his helmet. "Just passin trough!?" Sally asked. Lightning started to walk closer "I thought stop and stay a while. I heard his place is back on the map." He smiled. Sally gave a confused look as McQueen was in front of her now. Sporting a nice racing jacket. "It is?" Sally asked. A little disbelief. It wasn't. Yet.

Lightning replied "Yeah? Some rumor that some hot shot piston cup racer was moving his big racing head quarters here." He rolled his eyes. Sally excitedly replied "Really!?" Lightning thought that was cute. He smiled. Sally blushed a bit and stepped back and said "Oh well there goes the town.." Lightning chuckled a bit. He looked at her. He loved her.. He wanted to let her know.. "You know I really missed you Sally?" Sally smiled and replied back with a joke, "Well I create feelings in others that they themselves..." Lightning smiled and grabbed her arms gently as she continued "Don't understand and bla bla bla bla bla.." Lightning couldn't help but shake his head and laugh a little he leaned in and Sally did to. They were only inches away when suddenly Mater in a helicopter came up. The wind power alomost strong enough to make you fall down! Mater yelled a childish rhyme in theloud speaker!. Then off again.

Lightning chuckled. "He's my best friend. What are you gonna do?" They smiled. Sally flirted "So Stickers? Last one to Flo's buys?" Lightning smiled. Be honest no girl had ever kinda asked him out. Lightning was more less thinking of getting her alone. Being affectionate rather than racing again "I don't know?.. how about a nice drive?" Sally got into her car. Next to Lightning. "Mmmm.. nah?" She sped off. Lightning quickly hopped ibto his race car shouting "Awe yea. Kachow!" and speeding off after her.

Sally was there first. They both parked and got out. Sally stood near her hood. Lightning came up tonher and spoke "Well maybe I'm not faster than everyone." He joked. Sally giggled a bit. It was cute. Flo came up. With a big smile. "He came back." She said to Sally. Lightning was standing next to her. Sally gazed into his eyes. Lightning answered for her "Well I couldn't stay away to long? Never got to even formally ask you out?" Flo smiled. They were cute. She walked away. Happy for Sally. Lighting and Sally sat down it wasn't bad for a first little date. That night the town celebrated the return of McQueen. A cruise night!

The neon looked amazing! The town wasn't truly back on the map tonight. Which was nice. Just the townsfolk enjoying themselves. Everyone danced and enjoyed it. Sally leaned on Lightning's chest close as they danced. 'Sherry by Frankie valli' played. Lightning smiled. He kissed Sally's head. She felt so much love. "Thank you." Sally said to him. Lightning smiled and pulled her away just to see her face. Sally was wearing her normal clothes. They both were tonight. Lightning spun her gently around in a circle and swayed with her in circles slow. "Hoping you'll allow me at the motel again." Sally rolled her eyes and answered. "Ofcorse?" Lightning answered back "Maybe I could stay with you?" He joked. Kinda. Sally laughed a little and they stopped as the music changed. Sally came close to him. Lightning put his hands on her hips.. Sally put hers behind his neck. Lightning thought they'd be dancing again. But Sally pulled his face close and she leaned upward and kissed him sweetly and quickly. Just a little kiss. Lightning smiled. As she stared at his eyes. Lighting leaned in and kissed her again. More passionately this time. Ramone elbowed his wife to look. Flo smiled and spoke "Sally deserves a little fun." Ramone nodded and flirted with his wife taking her hand "I know another woman that deserves a little fun." Flo smiled and replied. "Mama thought you'd never ask baby!" Ramone laughed as he took his wife.

Sally pulled away from Lightning. "Come on than." She pulled him away from the dancing and folks. McQueen was nervous a bit and followed. He never really did the same girl twice. Only one other girl had he done that with..

Sally pulled him to the last cone. She started to open the door but Lightning didn't wait. He turned her around and pushed Sally against the door and kissed her again. Exploring her mouth. His touch felt good. His kiss felt amazing. He let go of her as she opens the door. They shut he door and They both began to strip down quick. They were in love and rushing it like a couple of crazy kids. Making out as they stripped down and Lightning pushed Sally to the bed gently. They came together in bed. They made out, kissed. He was naked and so warm and inviting. He moved his hands over her body, sucking on her nipples, caressing her body's side, holding her..

Sally reached down and wrapped her hand around his member, and felt its thickness. She then stroked his hard stiff, up and down, slowly and firmly. All the way down his shaft he was fully erect. Sally used her fingers to gather any precum that may be there on the head.

Lightning put his fingers in her and felt her wetness, kissing her breast and sucking a little harder on her nipples. God she was wet!

He lifted his head up saying "I want that hole so wet that it just sucks my nember in when it gets close."

Sally giggled saying "I don't think we are far from that!" This woman was fun!

Lightning moved down between her legs to taste her juices. Sally willingly open to let him in. she could hear him moan with delight when he buried his face into her and tongued her clit.

"Mmm, Baby its sooo good!" Sally could hear him say in a muffled voice because of his face buried between her legs.

Sally wanted to cum and wanted to feel him inside her tightened insides filling her when she did. Sally let him enjoy himself for a while and fought the urge to cum already.

"Ohhh, mmm, Baby your tongue feels good!" Sally moaned.

As she closed her eyes, running her hands over his head and shoulders, moving her hips against the movement of his mouth. Concentrating on the feel of his tongue inside her, her hands moving to open herself wider for him, pulling those lips open. It felt so good!

Sally pulled him up to her now, kissing and tasting her juices on his lips. she could feel his hardness and the heat between her legs. Moving against each other kissing and tasting and smelling each other. Sally grabbed a pillow and put it under my hips.

Lightning moved over her, coming between her legs to her tight ready area. Sally reached down to touchc her clit and help guide him to the honey hole. Then suddenly Sally yelled "Wait!.. Do you have more protection!?" Lightning paused then grabbed his pants from the floor. A few more in his wallet. He opened it, slipped it on, then his huge head pushed in as he started to enter her slowly.

Sally said, "I have waited for what feels so long to feel this! Please go slow! I want to feel you, every inch!"

The first inch… tight…hot…unbelievably wet! Sally slowly roll her finger over her clit as he watches. He loved it and he loved watching!

Sally could see his face change as he entered, her tight muscles holding and pulling him inside her, filling her up slowly.

She pulled her hand back, embarrassed. She blushed. Lightning grabbed her hand and pulled it back to her clit saying "No, no. I like watching you play with yourself while I fuck you. " Sally swallowed nervously then continued to play with her clift.

"Ohh, Baby", was all he could say in a whisper as he thrusted inside her.

When she felt herself starting to cum he was only a few thrusts into it. Now Sally felt what she had waited for. That feeling that her husband did not complete. To cum on this new hot man's rigid member, going in and out of her. It was so good and Sally was cumming so hard!

He said it louder, "Yes! That's what I want, give it to me Baby! Cum for me!"

All the while, Sally is moaning and rolling her head on the pillow, playing with her clit with one hand and gripping his shoulder with the other!

"Oh! Baby I'm cumming!!" she said loudly!.

Sally had to stop playing with her clit or she would have just kept on cumming! Lightning noticed this girl was so wet it was running down the crevice of her ass.

He took control after feeling her cum. Turning her on her side, lifting her leg and sliding back inside her, enjoying the luxurious feel of her pulsing warm cave. Pumping in and out, deep inside and almost pulling out, before plunging back into the heat of her womb. Sally was again feeling her clit harden as she moved her fingers over it and reaching to feel his member bury deep in her. Her muscles were starting to twitch, which he could feel if he was moving slowly. The spasms moved to her leg muscles, keeping rhythm with her finger on her clit.

Lightning groaned in pleasure, "Baby, your area feels so good!" Looking at his member going in and out of her.

Sally only responded with, "Fuck me baby, cum for me please!"

"I feel it Baby, I want you to cum again!" he said.

He knew she was going to cum and he just fucked her harder because of it. Sally had one hand on her tit pinching and rolling on her nipple between fingers, and one on her clit and him inside, oh it felt so good! They were hard at it when she came again!

"Yesss! Oh Baby! Can you feel it! I'm cummming! MMMMM, OHHH!", Sally cried out in a strained but lust filled voice.

She wanted him to cum with her but somehow he held off? , This guy knew how to make it last!

After she came he slowed to a stop and they remained intertwined his hard shaft feeling the last ripples of her orgasms fading away.

He asks Sally with a grin on his face, "Did you like that Baby?"

Sally smiled and nodded, "But you didn't cum?.. Did you?" She began thinking that maybe the protection numbed the feeling.

Lightning shook his head reassuring "Don't you worry about that Baby, I wanted to satisfy you first!" He said so sexy. He pulled out and Sally guided them around switching. places. Sally on top of him now.

a kiss on the lips then Sally asked him, "Don't you want to take me doggie Baby?"

He reached down to feel her wet area with his fingers.

"Mmm, put your fingers in there and feel me!" Sally begged.

Lightning gave a look with surprise, "You are all wet again!" he exclaimed.

Smiling Sally replied, "Well, you have a way about you that does that to me." Oohh She was sexy.

He pushed his fingers deep in her cunt exploring around.. Trying to find her special place, but not for long. Sally was so horny for him again. She pulled away and moved to the edge of the bed and presented herself for him to take with a shake of her ass.

"Come and get some.." She taunted.

On her knees, he moved behind her, the touch of his hands on her ass sent a chill up her body. He moved his hot member in the wetness of her slit and oh, how she had to feel him again!.

Lightning then said in a husky voice, "I can't wait to get some of this ass everyday." As he rubbed her ass. Sally wasn't sure about that. They just started dating?.. Wait?.. They were dating?.. Right?

Sally reached between her legs and felt his member... all slick and hot, helping him into her. Playing with his balls and stroking that spot right behind his balls. Sally's area was so ready for him, hot slick and swollen with excitement. He entered her again, sliding all the way in with one fluid motion. He was all the way up in inside her, feeling the back of her womb, as his tip pushed against it, again and again filling her up. He slowly pulls his huge stiff out so he can see the pink lips of her area wrapped around his hard member each time he pulls out.

Soon they were rocking and pumping each other. The whole time Sally was playing with her clit and touching him, feeling it go in and out of her. She could feel his wet balls slapping my area.

"Cum for me Lightning!" She screamed!

feeling the ripples mounting inside her and she knew she might cum again soon, and she wanted him to cum with her, together. Sally could feel its intensity building, knowing its going to be the hardest one yet!

She started to stiffen; he felt this too and starts to pump harder. She can hear his raspy breathing behind her. Deep intense breaths! Sally touched his balls and felt how tight they were, knowing it was time, and she went flat on her stomach.

He could barely tell her, "Put your legs together!"

Lightning still up inside her. She knew this was enough to set him off.

In between her own moans and heavy breathing Sally screamed, "I'm cumming Baby! Holy fuck! I'm cumming!"

He pumped that gift of his in between the cheeks of her ass and deep inside her at the same time, the whole time Sally still had her fingers on her clit and still cumming! Then heard and felt him starting to cum! "Oh Goshh! What's! What's! HAPPENING TO ME!?" Sally screamed!

"OH YES BABY!" he said, pumping into her harder!

And then he did! Sally wished she could feel him cum, but couldn't because she was cumming too hard herself!

He collapsed on her gently, the weight of him comforting, and he kissed her shoulder. They relaxed there for a moment and then to move to cuddle and nap for awhile. Sally snuggling in the crook of his arm. They were both still naked. Laying and covered in Sally's bedding. The sheets were so soft and silk like. "That was amazing.." Sally said out of breatg. Lightning chuckled and agreed. "What did you do to me?" she asked. Lightning snickered explaining "Found that certain place that makes you orgasm. Very intensely.." Sally nodded and couldn't disagree to that.Then she thought a moment before asking "Um.. This?.. May sound so stupid but?.. We are?.. Dating?.. Right?.." Sally asked nervously. Lightning chuckled a bit answering "Well?.. Yeah? I mean I would love for this to continue." Sally nodded amd raised a brow asking "You kmow we can't just?.. Have sex all the time?" Lightning chuckled "Nah, I'll take you out to." Sally rolled her eyes. But she was happy. Just part of her worried.. This was her first relationship sense her divorce.. Ans it was starting as sex..


	6. find a crew

Sally got up and threw on her robe. Lightning watched her from the bed. Sally started re thinking all this as she did.. _Oh my gosh Sally.. You just slept with this guy again... Why are you making it so easy for him!?..._ Lightning noticed she seemed a little miffed suddenly and asked "Hey? You okay?" Sally stared at him "What? Me? yeah ofcorse?" she smiled. Lightning nodded then sat up and grabbed his clothes and began getting dressed. Sally played with her fingers and nervously asked "Um.. How?.. How many women have you been with?.." Lightning stared at Sally and thought a moment before chuckling "Why does it matter?" Sally corrected herslef "I mean how many women have you?.. Slept with?.." Lightning just chuckled and shook his head like it was a joke. Sally crossed her arms and her brows lowered. Lightning raised a brow, "Oh?.. You're serious?.." he asked. Sally sighed replying "I guess what I'm getting at is.. Is asking if.. If you have always used protection and are?.. Clean?.. No... STDs?.." She asked awkwardly. Lightning's eyes widned as he stood up and finished dressing. He walked closer to Sally answering "I assure you I am on the all clear." Sally smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

Lightning grabbed his wallet and keys and asked "What about you?" Sally brushed her hair behind her ear and nodded answering "I'm std free. I took an oath and wouldn't lie about that." Lightning snickered some but smiled. "How about breakfast in the morning?" he offered. Sally nodded "Breakfast would be nice." Lightning walked up close, right up in front of her. Sally took one of his hands with her soft gentle hands and added "Thank you.. For coming back..." Lightning smiled then kissed her lips softly. When their lips parted the two smiled cute to each other. Sally turned and grabbed a key. "Here. Cone number one." Lightning took them and thanked her. Before he completely disappeared for the night he said "Goodnight Sally." "Goodnight." She replied and watched him leave across the parking lot by foot. Sally shut the door and leaned on it woth her back, letting out a deep breath. She smiled. She felt that butterfly in the stomach feeling. She was back in the game after the divorce made her feel hopless. Lightning made her feel alive...

BREAKFAST...

Lightning began walking over to Sally's cone but saw her there in the motel office. He went inside greeting "Morning" with that white smile. Sally smiled "Good morning." Lightning walked over and sat ln her desk, leaving close to her he asked "Sleep well?" Sally kinda glared and gently pushed him off the desk answering "Yes, thank you. Ready for breakfast?" she asked. Lightning stood there about to answer when his phone rang. He took it out and glanced at it making this disappointing face. "I gotta take this.. It's my agent.." Sally nodded motioning "Oh go ahead!" happily. If there was one thing she understood it was work calls. Lightning stepped back a few steps and answered "Hey Harv!"

 _Kid where are you? Mack called me this morning saying you actually willingly went back to the town?_

"Yeah. I know you wanted me to come up for a week but I had to.. Finish things up here."

 _Vacation is over kid? You need to get your but back here pronto!_

"Harv I hear you. I do. But I can't."

 _Ahahahhaha Oh you slay me with these jokes! Alright, I didn't want to say anything until you were up here, but... I got you on the late night show. Can you believe it!_

"Isn't that in New York?"

 _Yes! Exactly! So I need your but back here so we can meet up and fly there together!_

"Right.."

 _Mack also told me there's a girl? Come on Lightning, you are better than that. This about getting laid? Because I promise there are tons of new york women who would be down for you! You know what they say about New York women?_

"No?"

 _Uh.. Me either. How about I call you back in a few hours and you think about this, while I get Mack directions back to radiation stings._

"Radiator Springs."

 _Yea, yeah, Think about it._

He hung up. Lightning sighed. That was a really big thing but.. He looked at Sally. Sally stared and asked "Do you have to leave?.." "No?, no. Come on. Let's head to the diner." Sally smiled and they walked across the street to the diner together. Lightning held the door open for Sally when.. _RING RING.. RING RING.._ Sally joked "You sure are popular?" Lightning nodded and explained "I really outa take this... I'm sorry.. you go ahead and I'll be right in." Sally stared a moment but walked in. Lightning stood outside and answered his phone again.

Sally sat at the bar counter and Flo walked up greeting "Hey there child! How was last night?" She raised her brows. Sally blushed answering "It was so great. I needed this." Flo giggled and glanced out at Lightning on the phone. "So what's he like? Is he a selfish lover?.. A giver?.. Rough?" Sally shook her head answering "Well.. I don't know how to explain it Flo. But.. I worry a little?.. I've never dated a celebrity?.. Seems unrealistic?" Flo nodded. Then Lightning came back in and explained "Sorry that was my publisher.. Anyways! Now we can have breakfast together." he smiled. Flo greeted "Hey there Lightnin. It's good to see you. Why don't y'all pick a table and I'll be out with coffee and?.." She stared at Lightning. Lightning answered "Coffee is fine." Flo nidded once and disappeared. Sally and Lightning sat down at a table. Across from each other. It was quiet but Lightning leaned and whispered asking "Now that we're dating? I'd like to know the story of that little tattoo?" Sally blushed and replied "Nope. That can be later on in the relationship." Lightning sighed then asked "So.. I hope you'll answer this one for me?.. How long were you married?" Sally sighed and answered "I don't know?.. A few years?.. I was in law school when I got married and graduated. Actually Ben got me my job.." She frowned. Lightning raised a brow "Ben? Well At least I know his name. That's a boring name?" Sally giggled saying "Ohho.. Who names their son Lightning!?" Lightning chuckled and nodded. Flo brought some coffee then asked "Usual Sally?" Sally opened her mouth to answer but _RING RING.. RING RING.._ Flo and Sally stared at Lightning who sighed and glanced at the phone explaining "I really am sorry..Be right back.." He stepped outside again. Sally sighed. Flo sat down where Lightning was sitting and asked "Who is he mr busy with?" Sally shrugged answering "An agent, publisher... Who knows?.. But I can't complain? I remember how it was when I worked in California?" Flo snickered "Oh we all remember how glued to your phone you were when you first moved here to." Sally stared and watched Lightning outside on the phone.

Lightning walked back up to the table and sat down immediately apologizing "I am sorry.. That was Harv again.." Sally's eyes widened "Seems like he really needs you?" Lightning shrugged "He can live without me a few more days." Sally joked "Good thing you didn't have that phone the first time you showed up." Lightning chuckled agreeing "Oh yeah, I would of been out of here in ten seconds flat." Sally kinda stared. An odd stare. Lightning cleared his throat and asked "So LA huh? Did..Um.." Sally raised a brow then asked "You're not good at this part are you?" Lightning didn't understand and asked "What do you mean?" Sally laughed "Dating?! I'm guessing you don't really date much do you?" Lightning shrugged answering "Well?.. It's not my profession?" Sally shook her head and asked "When's the last time you dated a woman?" Lightning stared silently a moment. Sally quickly explained before he had the chance to answer arrogantly "And I mean took a woman out, multiple times without sex being on the table?" "Well it wasn't on the table." He joked which got a glare out of Sally. Lightning had to think a moment before answering honestly "I guess?.. Probably before my career.. Once I really started racing for a sponsor I just got?.. Consumed?" Sally nodded. Satisfied she got an answer. Flo brought out plates of breakfast saying "You were on the phone so Sally ordered for you." Then stepped away. Lightning was fine with that, even thanked Sally. The two ate a few bites but not long before _RING RING.. RING RING.._ Lightning sighed and glanced at it. This time it was Rusteze. He looked at Sally with this look. Like I am sorry, please don't be mad. Sally read it and spoke up "Go ahead. It's okay." Lightning smiled and stepped outside again. Sally sighed. Dating a celebrity would be interesting...

Lightning answered "Hey guys!"

 _It's just me kid, Rusty. Dusty is down with the flu I fear._

"Oh.. Hope he gets better.."

 _Yeah, me to. Poor old clunker._ _So, you know you gotta get re registered for the coming season and that means a team._

"Yea I know.." Lightning rolled his eyes. He bated working with teams.

 _So Dusty and I had a brilliant idea! Where did you find that team you brought with you to the cup?_

"Well actually.. I'm with them now.." He said this hoping that Rusty wouldn't be mad.

 _Are you? That's great! Perfect! Well we thought why not ask them!? Seemed like you worked perfectly with them! Plus that little guy!? Wow! Fastest pit stop ever!_

Lightning chuckled a little.

 _What do ya think!? The fabulous HUDSON Hornet as your crew chief!? Woo! I tell ya kid! Never have I ever saw two people work so well together!_

Lightning smiled thinking about that. If Doc would say yes.

"I love it! I think we should do it!"

 _Great! You talk to them all and see who is on board. Tell them it's a real job and they get paid like any other crew. I'll call back and hope you tell us the good news kid._

"Will do Rusty. Thank you."

 _Anything for you kid!_..

Lightning came back in with a smile on his face. Sally raised a brow asking "Good news?" Lightning nodded explaining "Actually yes. My sponsor wants me to ask the townfolk if they would like to work as my crew for the season." Sally's eyed widened. "Wow? Really?" Lightning nodded. Sally was surprised but felt the need to explain "Um.. That sounds great but? Not to be a downer but? These people have lives here? Luige and Guido own the tire shop? Ramone and Flo?.. Doc is the judge and the doctor? Seems kinda impossible?" Lightning shrugged replying "Well the pay is better. Money can make people change their minds." Sally's jaw dropped and she snapped "Excuse me? Not everyone just wants money McQueen?" The fact that _she_ called him by his sir name made him realize he was in trouble. Sally only continued "These people have lives here? You can't expect them to drop eveything for you?" Lightning stared and really just was in shock she was arguing with him over this. "Listen babe? I didn't mean that like that? It's just?.. Money has a way of?.. Changing people." Sally glared at Lightning a little but nodded muttering "I guess it does.." Lightning snickered saying "You wouldn't understand growing up like you did." Sally could not believe that one but held her tongue. They then continued to eat. Lightning's phone rang again. Sally stared at him. Lightning sighed and glanced at it. "I'm sorry.. It's Harv again.." Sally didn't say anything this time. Lightning kinda knew he shouldn't take this but he really needed to. "I am so sorry.. I'll make it quick." He stepped out again. Sally shook her head and wasn't sure if they could ever get along as anything other than sex at this point..

Breakfast ended. Lightning needed to talk to Doc first. If he wanted anyone for his team it was him first. So Lightning walked into the clinic where Doc was filling out paperwork in the main lobby. "Hey Doc." Lightning greeted. Doc looked at the kid and greeted "Hey hot rod. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. Lightning sat next to him explaining "Well. Thank you. Again. For helping me out at the race." Doc nodded and adjusted his glasses and continued his paperwork. Lightning took a deep breath then asked "What about doing that full time?.. Be my crew chief?.." Doc paused and took off his glasses and looked at the kid. "I'm a doctor. Not a coach Lightnin." Lightning frowned and tried to convince the old racer. "Oh come on. I saw that spark in you? You loved being up there! It felt good didn't it?" Doc just stared at the kid. "The truth is I need you.." Lightning admitted. Doc snickered "You need a crew. If you think I'm gonna sympathize with you over one race your wrong but.." Doc stared at the kid and his begging eyes and sighed "I'll think about it." He muttered and put his glasses back on. Lightning smiled a cocky smile and replied "I knew it.. You're gonna say yes. I'll talk to you later. Gotta ask the others." Doc watched Lightning take off. He sighed and did think about it.

Lightning made his way to Luige and Guido next, and ofcorse they were thrilled! They would never pass up the chance to become real crew members at pit stop! Then Lightning went to Ramone. Who gladly accepted under the conditions that Lightning's paint jobs come from Ramones strictly from here on out. Next was Sheriff who did have to decline. At least for now. And Lightning stared at the tow truck drivers lot. Maybe. He decided not to ask Mater quite yet. Then sarge, who gladly accepted easily, as did Filmore. So he had a crew. Just needed a coach.

Lightning returned to his cone but saw Sally in the office of her motel and decided to stop by and check in on her. He knocked before entering. "Hey." he greeted with a smile. But she did not look pleased. "What's wrong?" Sally stared at him and was thinking. This guy really didn't think he did anything wrong. Suddenly his phone rang again. He sighed. Sally glared asking "Aren't you going to get that?" Her tone stung. Lightning glanced at it. Rusty. He really did need to answer but silenced the device answering "No. What's wrong?" Sally sighed admitting "I just?.. You can't talk to me like you did at the diner? What exactly did you even mean? The way I grew up?" She stood up defensively. Lightning shrugged answering "Well?.. you know?.." He stuttered. Sally cocked her head saying "No, I don't know?" Lightning bit his lips a little before answering "Okay?.. I Just meant that you?.. You grew up with money? You wouldn't know what it's like to have to wor.." As he said that he stopped correcting himself "I mean to have to live pay check to pay check?.." He sounded unsure. Sally's brows lowered as she snarled "Right. Cause I grew up under a three story home, daddy's money and with a servant at the snap of my fingers!? I live here!? Open your eyes!? There are no customers! How do you think I live? Off my divorce money!?" Lightning stood there not sure what to say. Sally shook her head and sat back down. "We come from very different backgrounds Lightning.. Just.. Don't talk to me like that.. Okay?" She asked. Lightning nodded but was a little unsure of what he did wrong still. "Um.. I'm gonna go see Mater and Doc.. I'll see you later." Lightning said and left.

On his way he called Rusty back.

 _Hey kid!? Hope you got good news!?_

"I got the crew. I still gotta talk to Doc or uh the hornet. But I'm pretty sure he's on board to."

 _Great! Oh! Did Harv or Wilfred talk to you?_

"About the show in New York?..Yeah.."

 _It's great right! We thought we would meet you there. As long as Dusty isn't sick._

"Yeah.. I just.. Actually.. Can I bring someone along?"

 _Ofcourse! The hudson hornet would make a great appearance there!_

"Yeah actually um.. I meant a woman."

 _Oh?.. Oh well sure. Sure. See if you can get them both. Who is she?_

"Uh well.. My girlfriend.. I think.."

 _Ooh you sly dog. Alright why not. Can't wait to meet her. I'll talk to Harv and get tickets arranged. I'm sure we can figure rooms out too._

"Thanks so much Rusty."

 _Ofcorse..._

Mater and Lightning were taking a drive up to Wheel well. Mater had the fun idea of fishing. Although Lightning had no clue what that meant yet. They were riding in Maters old truck together. Mater, driving asked "Are you back for good this time bud?" Lightning shook his head explaining "No I gotta race. Plus i have a bunch of other stuff with Harv and my publisher and the sponsors Mater. Just for a few days." Mater frowned "But.. You'll be back again right?" Lightning smiled "Oh yeah.I plan on moving here. Just gotta get things settled." Mater nodded "Shoot we cna be neighbors!" Lightning chuckled at the thought. They drove across the bridge. Lightning asked "Hey what all do you know about Sally?" Mater smiled answering "That she's the town attorney, the pertiest girl in town and obsessed with cones. I mean that." Lightning chuckled but asked further "What do you know about Ben?" Mater shrugged answering "Well that? She was married to the feller. He was a nice guy. Real smart and edumacated." Lightning raised a brow asking "You met him?" Mater nodded "Mmhmm. We all have. He was a nice feller." "He never hurt Sally?" Lightning asked. Mater shook his head answering "No? Not that I knowd of?" Lightning nodded. Mater pulled up and parked his truck next to the ledge Rear and tail facing the view of Radiator Springs. The two got out and Lightning immediately became confused. "Wait I thought you said you wanted to go fishing?" Mater nodded and loosened the tow cable saying "You just watch this right here." Mater swung it around and Lightning ducked. Watching Mater toss the cable down off the ledge. They stared and geard a pop. Then Mater wheeled it back up slowly. After a few minutes it came back up holding an empty bucket that had rusted holes in it.

Lightning stared confused. "Wait this is what you meant by fishing?" Mater nodded amd tossed the bucket in the truck then tossed the cable down again. Lightning and Mater watched as it fell down with a pop! Mater began wheeling it back up. Lightning sighed and asked "What is there to actually do around here? Like?.. Where could I take Sally?" Mater raised a brow asking "For what? Like a date?" Lightning nodded. Mater paused and thought a moment before giving a few ideas "Well... There's always cow tipping but? I'm not sure that's Miss Sally's style?.. The movie drive in, the diner, cruise nights sense that's back up and runnin now." Lightning nodded. Mater pulled the cable back up, this time it had a hubcap on it. Mater threw it in the truck too then tossed the cable down again and it made the loud pop again. Lightning and mayer watched as he pulled it back up. This time it had a hood on it and mater became extremely happy shouting "It's my hood! It's my hood! Boy I ain't seen this thing in twenty years! Help me put it on!" He asked. Lightning happily helped Mater set the blue teal hood onto the rusted truck. It didn't exactly fit. It was bent out of shape... Kinda like the tow truck itself.. "It fits perfectly!" Mater exclaimed. Lightning shrugged. "I need to talk to Doc. Probably should get back." Mater agreed. The two packed up and headed back to town. As they pulled out, Mater hit a stone that bounced the truck and the hood fell off to the side and clunked striaght back down the cliff side! Mater and Lightning got out and stared down the canyon at the shuny metal bouncing from rock to rock til it silently disappeared.. Lightning glanced at Mater who frowned and muttered "Awe dang..."


	7. Quirks we all got them

Lightning made his way back to the motel. Sally was in the office cleaning, dusting. Lightning stepped in and greeted "Hey baby. You feeling better?.." He asked. Sally raised a brow snarling "Excuse me? I was never feeling bad? You offended me and your treating it like I was sick?" Lightning just gave a kinda distraught face. Sally sighed and asked "You really don't understand what I'm talking about do you?" Lightning shook his head and didn't know what to say. So he asked "How about a date?" Sally was so lost and asked "A date? You can not be serious?" She snarled. Lightning stared a moment before answering "I?.. Guess not?.. Look, I'm sorry that I assumed how you?.. You grew up.. I won't mention it again. Okay?" Sally sighed but nodded. Lightning nodded then asked "How would you like to go to New York with me and?.. Possibly Doc?" Sally's eyes widened "Seriously? We?.. We just started dating?" Lightning shrugged "And we've already slept together?" He had a point there. "You said you trust me? Come on. It'll be a chance for us to get to know each other?" Sally thought a moment before answering "I'll think about it.." Lightning frowned a little. Any other girl would of said yes right off the bat!

"So you have to go to New York?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded explaining "I got a spot on the night show. Kinda have to.." Sally just stared. Not sure if he _really_ had to. But she smiled "That's awesome. Congratulations." "Yea.. Thank you." Lightning replied. It got quiet again. Lightning bit his lips and tried to think of something. Then he really noticed all the cones on the shelves on the wall. He stared a moment and tried to pick just one out that looked?.. Decent. "Um.. Nice?.. Collection?.." he complimented. Sally glanced at the shelf "Thanks. Most of these were collected by the original owner." "Oh? You didn't have the idea for giant cones?" he asked. Sally shook her head giggling "Oh no. I wish though. It's so?.. Crazy? Fun!?." She lit up. She always lit up talking about this town. "One day I am going to get Wheel well opened back up. One day. Once there are actual customers here and.. No delinquents tearing up main street." She joked. Lightning chuckled. He gazed at her. She was so beautiful when she lit up. "Tell me your plans for the old wheel well." he replied. Sally thought a moment before answering "Hmm I'd love to keep the architect pretty much untouched. New lighting, new rooms.. Maybe a bar? Modernize it some you know? But dim lights.. I want it to be?.. Romantic and relaxing. A place people want to come or even come to town just to stay there!" she smiled. Lightning nodded saying "It sounds great. I'll be the first customer. Guaranteed." Sally rolled her eyes with a smile. "Where are you from Stickers?" she asked. Lightning happily answered "Small town Texas." "Oh? A rancher huh?" Lightning chuckled explaining "Not everyone from Texas is a rancher. But I did grow up on one most of my life." Sally laughed "I knew it! You were waaaayyy to comfortable going cow tipping with Mater." Lightning shrugged. He gazed at this beautiful woman. Her small smile was so warming. So delicate yet strong. He let out a deep breath. She noticed and stared back at him. But the moment was interrupted by Lightning's phone once again. He sighed and Immediately apologized "Sally I am so sorry.. That's probably Harv or Rusty about me taking you and Doc to New York.." Sally smiled replying "It's alright. I should head to my cone and get some sleep anyway." Lightning smiled and leaned to kiss her but she stopped him giggling. "I think we had enough for today. See you in the morning Stickers." "Good night Sally." Lightning then answered his phone as he left to his cone for the night...

Lightning tossed in his sleep..moaning with a smile on his face. Suddenly that obnoxious alarm clock went off! It startled him up and he fell out of the bed with a **_THUD!_** "Ow.." He muttered. Then a knock on the door. Lightning raised a brow and called "Yes?.." No answer. Lightning slipped on some pants and a shirt then opened the door where he was immediately greeted, "Hey kid! When you stopped answering the phone I came down asap to see you myself!" Harv. Lightning sighed and nodded "Great.. Wow.. Um.." Lightning saw Mack standing a few steps behind Harv..

Flo, Ramone, Sheriff, Mater, Luige and Guido stared from the inside windows of the diner. Being nosy and watching Lightning and the other two men from a distance. "Whose the man in the fancy suit?" Ramone asked. Sheriff answered "Looks rich." Flo nodded "Lightning knows him it looks like?" Then Lightning put on some sneakers as he leaned against the door. He shut it and the three men headed to the diner. "Oh shoot! Here they come!" Mater shouted and everyone scattered, acting normal. Mack held the door open for Harv and Lightning then went in himself. Harv took off his fancy suit jacket and handed to Ramone who was near the door saying "Here good man. You can place it in the back room if you don't mind." Ramone stared at Lightning who smiled awkwardly and explained "Uh Harv?.. There's no?.. This is Ramone. He has agreed to be part of my crew." Harv looked at Ramone up and down then answered "Perfect! Just hang it in the back. So where is this Hudson Hornet?" Harv asked as they sat down. Doc lay down a newspaper from the counter and spoke up "That would be me." Harv, Lightning and Mack glanced at Doc. Harv walked over and held out in hand. "Harv. I'm Lightning's agent." Doc nodded and shook the man's hand. Harv then pulled out a pom pilot and messed with it. "Hold on, hold on. Okay! So Hudson? Lightning says he asked you to be his coach?" Doc nodded answering "That's right." Harv then put his device away and asked "Great so? Yes? Right? Because Wilfred had this great idea to announce this thing live! On the late night show with Jay!?" Doc glanced at Lightning then sighed answering the agent "I told him I'd think about it." Harv raiser a brow and asked "Wha-what? This is a huge thing here? How can you just say you'll think about it?" Lightning stepped in and said "Hey Harv? I'm sure you're?.. Tired from the ride down?.. Why don't we get some coffee?.." Harv stared a moment then sighed "Fine. We aren't done though." He said and walked off. Doc snickered and spoke to Lightning now "He's nice." Lightning shrugged replying "High strung.. Anyway, have you?.. thought about it?" Doc nodded answering "Meet me at willy's butte this evening for a few laps. Let's see how you do." Lightning smiled "So this is a test?" Doc didn't answer. Lightning smiled continuing "I won't let you down Doc!" and walked off. Doc shook his head and sighed. Continuing his coffee.

Then Sally walked in. God she looked so good. Lightning immediately looked at her. A powder pink dress top tucked into a dark grey pencil skirt, panty hose or stockings, pumps and her platinum blonde hair in a high pony tail. A very simple, single pearl necklace. Her make up was light and natural. She was so beautiful. Lightning brushed his hair back and rushed over to his new girlfriend. "Good morning beautiful." He smiled. Sally smiled and greeted "Well good morning Lightning." Lightning cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her. Immediately tongue and all. Sally's eyes widened and she was seriously stunned and surprised by their kiss. She heard the sound of a camera shot followed by the man saying "Perfect. Looks great!" then Lightning released the kiss with a smack of their lips. Sally licked her lips then looked at the well dressed man with the camera and asked her boyfriend "Uh.. Whose that?.." Lightning looked over answering "Harv. My agent." Sally nodded "Uhuh.." Harv walked up and Lightning introduced "Harv, this is Sally. Sally... um.. I never got your last name?" He realized. Sally blushed feeling ashamed of that one and answered "Carrera.. Sally Carrera. So?.. You're the famous Harv hmm?" she shook hands with the agent. Harv smiled chuckling "Yes mam. She's cute. Like her get up. A little bland but she's cute." Sally's brows lowered as she scolded "Please don't refer to me like I'm not standing right here." Harv stared at her then at Lightning and said "I like her." Harv walked away. Sally cleared her throat and asked her boyfriend "Um.. Anyways?.. I was thinking about what you asked me?" She said to her boyfriend. Lightning smiled asking "About New York?" Sally nodded explaining "So?.. As lovely as the trip could be?.. I think it's way too soon for us? And.. I think we are rushing things." Lightning frowned a bit in disappointment but didn't want to push her. Then she added something that Lightning never heard from a woman before, "And I think we need boundaries.." Lightning just stared at her. Brows low kinda confused. "Boundaries?.." He asked or repeated. Sally nodded.

Lightning thought for a moment then asked "What do you?.. Wha,what boundaries? What does that even mean?" Sally looked around before answering quietly "Maybe we should talk about this later?.. In private?" Lightning sighed. He really, really, really wanted to know what the heck Sally meant and was silently praying she didn't mean.. Nope. He wasn't even thinking that way. Harv waved and motioned for Lightning to come back over. Lightning nodded. "I'll come over for lunch?" He kinda asked. Sally smiled answering "Yeah okay. Sounds good. See you then." She leaned up and kissed Lightning sweetly on the lips before walking off to the bar counter. Lightning couldn't help watching her walk away. Dam her ass looked good...

So lunch rolled around. Lightning did not forget about Sally. Mostly because the whole boundaries thing? He couldn't even understand what she meant by that? So he made his way to her office after grabbing some lunch from Flo's. He knocked gently, greeting "Hey there beautiful!" he smiled amd came inside. Sally smiled. Dam she really was beautiful. So skinny and tan and blonde with blue eyes. Every man's dream. "Hey Stickers!" she greeted. They sat down at the desk together. Beginning a friendly chat. "So Harv seems?.." Sally paused. Lightning chuckled "Yeah, he is his own man." he finished. Sally snickered at that then asked "So who was the other man?" Other man? Lightning quickly realized "Oh! That was Mack. He's the driver. The semi. He hauls the car and well.. Me. around." Sally nodded. They ate some but Lightning quickly wanted to know what this boundaries thing was... "So Sally?.. You want to?.. Set boundaries?" Sally sipped her drink before answering "Oh yes. I think it would be best. Seeing as we are kinda rushing this aren't we? I mean our relationship can't be just about sex?.." They stared at each other and that made Sally ask "You do want a relationship right?.. Not just?.. Sex?" Lightning nodded "Oh yeah totally! I mean we can have both right?" Sally rolled her eyes. They took a moment eating. "So what do you mean boundaries?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed and smacked her lips before answering and explaining,

"Well like? Rules?.. You know?.. Things we don't allow?.. Do allow?.. Off limits.. Sexually maybe and non sexually." Lightning nodded "Oooh okay." Honestly he hated the idea. But whatever. "So what are your boundaries?" he asked sipping his drink. Sally thought a moment before answering "I have one immediately." Lightning paid close attention as she continued, "Don't ask me about Ben. If you need to know something? You'll know. Otherwise I'd.. Rather not talk about it." Lightning just stared and continued to listen. "Another thing is.. Pictures and celebrity?.. things?.. i don't want my photo thrown across everywhere like I'm some fling? If we're in this? We're in this! Dating me is hard work!" She joked. Kinda. Lightning couldn't help laughing and agreed saying "I think I can handle it." Sally nodded and continued "So... Sexual boundaries.. No sleeping together. Like overnight?.. I don't want to feel like we live together okay?" Lightning nodded saying "I can agree to that." Sally nodded back continuing "Um.. We can't have sex all the time. I don't want us to?.. Lose... You know what." She smiled and opened her desk drawer. Pulling out a clip board and pen. "Let's just go ahead and write this down." She then proceeded to write down a very organized numbers list. Like with numbers and letters... Lightning stared. He could not believe this. "Okay... That's a weird quirk?.." He muttered under his breath. Sally looked at him with a smile asking "What was that?" "Nothing. Good idea." He quickly replied. Nope this was strange...

"She then filled out this list!? A List!? As if that's not strange enough? She copied it Mack. Copied it!?" Lightning complained to his friend. Mack laughed "Awe women." Lightning raised a brow and asked "You don't think that's strange?" Mack shrugged "The boundaries thing or the detailed list?" he asked. "BOTH!?" Lightning yelled. Mack thought Lightning was pretty amusing. "The boundaries part is good. It's good to set them. But the paper list. Yeah that's a little much." "And that's not even the weirdest part? She collects cones. Like caution cones? Little miniature ones?.. She has like 50 in her office. Maybe she has a fetish?.." Lightning added then questioned himself. Mack replied "Yeah that's weird." Lightning sighed and grabbed his helmet. They were waiting on Doc to show up for the _test_ at willy's butte. "Look if you like the girl? There are gonna be things you think are weird. Like your little dance thing you do before you speed off?" Lightning's brows lowered as he defended himself "Hey? That!? Is self motivation? It helps me get into it." Mack rolled his eyes. Doc walked up with a head set.

"Ready Rookie?" He asked. Lightning smiled answering "Oh yeah, only I'm not a rookie anymore. Kachow!" Mack then spoke up "Oh yeah, than theres that." Lightning glared and defended "It's the sound Lightning makes." Mack then corrected the kid "Lightning doesn't make sounds. Thunder does." Lightning sighed a bit annoyed. Doc spoke up "Alright, alright. Let's just do this. See if you got the stuff to be coached by Doc hudson." Lightning smiled. Ready...


	8. I dont get sick

**_New York_**

Lightning, Harv, Mack, and Doc stepped off the jet. Harv immediately rambling on "Okay Lightning, We got a photo shoot with Doc here for wheels of time, an interview with Kasey Mclaurin. Then we need to check into our rooms. Then dinner with Jay to talk about the show. Got it?" Lightning smiled all positive "Yeah, This is gonna be great! _achoo!_ Come on Doc? Doesn't it feel good to be back?" Doc sighed asking "You okay? Sneezing alot today?.." Lightning shrugged "Yeah?" The group walked into the lobby where they were all greeted, rather ambushed by lots of flashing cameras and reporters asking different questions at the same time and loudly. _"McQueen! Do you plan to challenge Chick Hicks for the cup again?" "Is it true that the hudson hornet is now your official coach?" "Do you plan on returning to Radiator Springs?" "Can you show us the bolt!?" "Whose the blonde you were with kissing on the internet!?"_ But with security they ignored this and got into a limo outside. Once inside, Mack spoke up "Phew! I tell ya, I'll never get use to that!" Harv was back on his several devices .A very busy man. Doc then made the comment "This is alot different than I remeber fame being?" Harv replied "Yeah, that was back in the day. Things have changed. Cell phones, bigger cars, more girls, it's a tougher career now days Doc." Doc snickered a bit. _"Achoo!"_ Lightning sneezed again. Doc stared asking "Kid you sure you feel alright?" Lightning began answering but Harv answered for him saying "Ofcourse he is? He's Lightning McQueen?" Doc snickered. But thought back a moment... Remebering his days of fame...

 _"Hudson! Over here!" The few reporters called. Only two giant cameras there set up from stands on the ground. The young Hudson Hornet smiled and waved. His coach Smoky by his side. It was outside on the track itself. Dirt track. There was no large fence even protecting the on lookers feom cars much. "Hudson, What do you have to say about the rookie?" a woman in a baby blue, now, vintage dress asked. Smoky stepped in answering "Hud ain't scared of no rookie.In fact I'd be worried for the rookie." Hudson smiled for another picture before he and his small team of no more than three walked away into two old buicks to the old bar in town to celebrate Back then, you didn'thave the fancy jets or tons of reporters, loud music, giant limos..._

"Doc?.. Doc!?" Lightning called, snapping him out of the memory. Doc stared at the kid. Lightning raised a brow asking "Is that okay?.. You sharing a room with Harv?" Doc glanced at the kid's agent a moment then nodded answering "Sure kid." Lightning cleared his throat a bit loudly. Harv seemed to ignore it completely but then griped "Stupid desk messed up the reservations. It's okay. Two rooms. I'm sure you want your own room Light? The usual?" He winked. Doc's brows lowered asking "What does that mean?" Lightning blushed clearing his throat again. But Harv had no problem explaining "Oh just Lightning here usually has company over at least once." Then went back to his phone. Doc snickered and shook his head. Thinking of Sally. And beginning to plan a lecture for the kid. Then Doc asked "Where's Mack staying?" Mack chuckled speaking up "Oh my wife is meeting us up here. I'm staying with her." Doc nodded. At least someone had faithful intentions _"Cough cough cough!"_ Lightning covered his mouth. Doc spoke up "You sound sick." Lightning replied "I'm fine. Thanks."...

Photo shoot for wheels of time, check. Private interview with Kasey Mclaurin, Check. Filled with Lightning coughing and sneezing multiple times, check.

Then everyone went to the suite. A huge building. Doc stared up at it.. So different than Radiator Springs where he was use to and comfortable. The three made it into the elevator. But just as they entered, Harv's phone began ringing. "Ooh Gotta take this, You two go ahead, I'll catch up." And he stepped off. Doc and Lightning stood alone on the elevator. Up a level, ding, Lightning sniffled a bit, clearing his throat. up a level, ding... up a level, ding... This continued. Doc then sighed, he had to ask "Are you dating Sally or not?" Lightning stared a moment at the old racer, his official coach answering "Well yes?" Doc nodded replying "So I expect you won't have any company over." Lightning shook his head and shrugged "No, no. No that's just Harv. He exaggerates sometimes. _cough cough._ " Doc rolled his eyes and explained "Look, if you have a woman you should treat her with respect. Be faithful. Don't toy around with her feelings. And be grateful. Don't push it and don't push her. Take it slow. Otherwise you might wind up doin something stupid you regret the rest of your life. Sally is a good person. Deserves to be happy. And if she's willing to put up with your life of fame than you should be honored. Because you and I know that in this line of work, work comes first. Whether you mean it to or not. You gotta balance it. Learn how to weigh in on what's more important." Lightning stared at the older man and replied "It's fine.. I know?.." "Do you now?" Doc asked. Lightning answered "Yes!? I know how to treat a woman?" "Good. I better not need to say more than." The elevator got to the floor. Doc stepped off first. Lightning let out a breath of relief.. "Geez.." he muttered before following. But talking to Lightning about that made Doc remember back to the woman he had fell in love with long ago..

 _The race cars zoomed across the old dirt track! "Hudson is in the lead! Hudson is in the lead!" The announcer yelled with excitement into the old speaker! Dust flew, engines roured! "What's this!? It seems our mystery driver 94 is gonna give Hudson a run for his money!" The 94 sped up right next to Hudson! Hud looked over at the man. A faded yellow and pink ambassador! The man was determined! Smoky yelled from the pits "Come on Hud! You got him! Don't let him pass ya!" The announcer looked at the list of drivers and read the newer drivers name "_ _Lou Martin?.. hmm." Martin sped up close to the side of Hudson's ride! "It's gonna be close! Martin or Hudson! Who will it be!?.. And... Martin! Number 94 takes the win!" Martin sped off doing donuts and enjoying his victory. While Hudson pulled to the side. Out of breath and stunned that? Someone passed him and won this race!? Hudson was doing so well and hadn't lost a race!? Hudson got out his hornet car and Smoky_ _came up reassuring "It's okay Hud. It's one race? You'll get em next time." Hudson stared at Martin a little annoyed. But the next race came and Hudson lost again, "Martin wins again!" And the next.. "Martin takes his third win in a row!" the announcer shouted and the crowd cheered him on. Hudson got out his race car, slamming the door shut. Smoky tried helping his racer calm down "Hey its okay Hud." "No!? It's not?.. Time to meet this guy and see who he is!" Hudson said kinda angry. Mostly frustrated. Hudson pushed through the small crowd of reporters and called out to Martin "Hey? You sure are lucky. What you got under that hood there Martin?" Martin stared at Hudson then took off his helmet. The crowd and Hudson all gasped! Completely shocked. Someone shouted "He's a she!?" Everyone stunned. The beautiful brunette smiled and greeted "Hi there boys..". Hudson's jaw dropped. Stunned!_ _She stepped closer to Hudson smiling she held out her hand admitting "And the names Nash. Louise Nash."..._

 _"ACHOO!"_ snapped Doc right back again. He looked at Lightning who _"Achoo, achoo! Cough cough cough cough!"_ Doc glared stating the obvious "You're sick." "No I'm fine?.. I don't get sick? I don't have time to be sick?" Lightning defended Doc then asked "Really? You're gonna argue with the doctor?" Lightning didn't say anything. Harv suddenly appeared! "Hey! Alright come on! We got to get to that dinner tonight Light." Doc stepped in expressing his concerns "No?.. Lightning needs to rest. He's sick." Harve glanced at Lightning before commenting "He looks fine? Now go get dressed in your suit." he ordered the kid. Lightning cleared his throat then went in in his room to change. Doc glared at Harv and explained "You send him out for this dinner tonight instead of resting? He's not gonna make it to that show tomorrow night." Harv rolled his eyes snapping "Sure old timer. We'll just give him some cough syrup and pills? He'll be fine? Can't miss this dinner because it is way to crucial for the show tomorrow." Doc sighed and shook his head snarling in a deep graveling voice "Okay. You clearly have Lightning's best interest at heart." Harv raised a brow replying "Thank you? Look, I really do. So you do your job and coach the kid, Let me do mine and get him where he has top be. " Harv then messed with his phone. Doc sighed and couldn't believe how this guy was treating Lightning and Lightning wasn't seeing it sense Harv helped him become the celebrity he was..

 ** _Dinner_**

Jay smiled greeting them, Lightning first "Lightning! Great to finally see you! Hope you're ready for tomorrow nights show! Rookie of the year!" He smiled and winked, nudging Lightning. Lightning covered his mouth with a _"Cough,cough_ , Ofcorse!" Jay nodded then greeted Doc, "And you must be the fabulous Hudson Hornet!?" Doc and Jay shook hands. Harv came in speaking "So I was hoping you could run Lightning through what you plan on doing on set?" Jay laughed answering "Oh ho yes! Come, let's sit down and have a drink while we talk." Lightning then let out a sneeze. Harv noticed and then payed a waitress a little extra cash and whispered something in her ear. Jay asked as drinks were being poured by a waiter, "So how was the trip up here?" Lightning answered "Great. It was a nice flight. Just wish I could have convinced my girlfriend Sally to come along." Jay smiled asking "Ooh.. Now I wish so too. So how did you meet this hidden treasure?" referring to Doc. Lightning and Doc glanced at each other. Lightning cleared his throat answering "Actually um.." Harv leaned over and whispered something into Lightning's ear now. Lightning coughed then continued "Well Doc here has?.. Been a role model of mine for a long time. And.. And I needed to get back in touch with what got me into racing to begin with?.. So, _achoo._ Geez.. Sorry. I..can't stop sneezing.." Doc nodded. Jay asked "Hope you aren't coming down with anything. My sister is sick actually." Lightning shrugged it off "I'm fine." Then the waitress came back with cough syrup. Harv took it and poured some out for Lightning to take. Jay noticed and asked "Gee Harv? should I be worried?" Harv shook his head and handed Lightning the liquid. Doc stared. More than he should be taking but it was alright. He needed something. Lightning sniffled some and took it down quick like a shot. After dinner, they headed back to the hotel. Lightning began sounding stuffed up. His voice deeper and nose clogged. Doc tried to convince him to take it easy. Lightning agreed to rest for the remainder of the night and following day up to the show.

So once alone and his own room, Lightning showered, took some meds and more cough syrup then grabbed the phone and calles his new girlfriend before heading to bed...

 _Hello?_

"Hey Sally. How are you?"

 _Im?.. Okay. Question is how are you? You sound awful?_

"I'm fine I swear? What you been up to?"

 _Um.. Work. You sure? You really sound sick? I actually think I'm coming down with something myself._

"Really?"

 _Yeah. The back of my throat feels scratchy and I've been sneezing._

"Oh... Great... I'm sorry to hear that.."

 _You should hear yourself._

"I don't have time to be sick Sally. I got this show tomorrow night."

 _I know.. You better get some rest than Stickers._

"And I will.But.. First..."

It got quiet.

"What are you wearin?"

 _What?_

Sally couldn't help giggling a little.

"You heard me."

 _Well. I haven't even showered yet. Probably going to take a hot bath. Get my sinuses cleared out some._

"So what I hear?.. Is that you're about to be naked?"

 _Ha! Yes McQueen, I'm about to be naked._

"They really need to invent a phone that is like a web camera. Than I could watch."

 _Oh you wish!_

"I do. I really do. Plus this sliding phone is getting on my nerve. Still can't text on these buttons for the life of me."

Sally laughed. She had the cutest laugh.

"l miss you."

 _Already?_

"Yes. _achoo_!"

 _Ha, Okay Sickie._

"Can I call you in the morning?"

 _Yes. Get some rest. You sound like you need it._

"I will. You to babe."

 _I will. Goodnight._

"Night..."

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK!!!_**

Harv repeatedly knocked on the door. Doc stood next to him and scolded "He ia sick." Harv looked at the time and snapped "He doesn't have time for this!??" Doc only stopped Harv and explained "Time or not. I warned you." Harv glared at Doc then noticed the cleaning lady and grabbed the spare room key. She yelled something but Harv didn't listen and opened Lightning's room door. Doc apologized and the two went inside. "Kid!?" Harv yelled making his way to the bedroom "Light we have to her going!?" Both men walked into the bedroom to find Lightning passed out in the bed. Harv walked over to the windows and opened them! Lightning groaned a bit then _"cough, cough cough!"_ Doc walked over ans noticed the cough syrup wqs empty. He sighed and scolded Harv "He is not getting up. He drank the entire bottle. I told you he was sick and now he's put cold." Doc patted the kids face. Lightning groaned a bit then opened his eyes. Staring at Doc. Doc sighed and asked "You awake?.." Lightning blinked a few times then finally admitted "I'm sick.." in a deep quiet breath. Doc snickered a little. Harv began panicking "No, no no!? You can't blow Jay off the night of the show!? come on Lightning I'll get you a drink and something to get you through the show." Lightning sighed and sat up. He looked awful at this point. And Doc had it with Harv and asked the kid "You wanna make me your official doctor?" Lightning stared a bit confused. Maybe even dazed but shrugged answering "Okay?.." Doc nodded replying "Good. As his doctor I'm ordering you to stay in bed. Even if this guy keeps trying to get you up." Harv's eyed widned "What!? No, no? He has to be up and shower now? Come on Lightning?" Lightning glanced at Harv then Doc and replied "Harv.. I think... I think Doc is right on this one... I can't.." Harv growled loudly! "That is it! I can't take this Kid!? You can't be playin me like this." Lightning just shrugged. Harv shook his head grumbling "You are going to make me look so bad... Alright! Whatever!? You do this and I quit?" Lightning shook his head. Doc replied "Doors right there." Harv left. Lightning just dropped back down in bed.


	9. Falling for each other

Lightning sighed and stared at the tv screen in Sally's office. Sally walked in and frowned a bit asking "You still upset over last weeks show?" Lightning sighed answering "It's not exactly that? I'm upset I missed it but? They replaced me with Chick. Just because he _won_ the piston cup!?" Sally sighed and walked up behind Lightning and began rubbing his neck as she reassured "Well. You are the true champion for what you did. He would have never won that without you being such a sport for The king." Lightning closed his eyes and moaned a bit. Enjoying the pleasure that Sally was innocently giving him. She smiled and asked "Oh? You like this?" "Ooh yeah.. This feels.. So good.." he said in a quiet deep tone. Sally smiled and leaned down to his ear as her hands continued to rub his thick muscles. "What about this?.." She asked in a soft, almost whisper, then kissed his neck softly once. Lightning moaned a bit answering "Oh yes.." "And this?" She asked, followed by her tongue licking his neck upwards gently. "Oh god Sally.. You better stop.." He scolded friendly like. Sally giggled quietly and asked quietly "Okay just one more.. What about this?.." She then blew air softly where she had just licked. It sent a chill down Lightning's spine. "You are playing a very dangerous game baby.." Lightning warned. Sally only laughed and whispered "I like dangerous.." Lightning pulled her chin low and kissed her without warning. Fuck it was a good kiss. Immediately their tongues entered each other's mouths. Lightning faintly heard Chick's voice on the tv and kicked the tv off with a swift motion of his foot pressing the front power button while his tongue never left Sally's warm lips..

The couple stood up and Lightning roughly pushed the rolling chair out of the way and it crashed against the wall loudly but neither heard it. Her lips taste so good... Lightning thought, sliding both arms around her waist. And holy porsche, her tongue...! Where did she learn to kiss like that? Not that he was complaining!

The heat was ratcheting up, and Sally undid a few of his shirt buttons so she could slide her hand inside to rest on his chest. His heart was pounding, and his hands found the curves of her bottom, pressing her against him. Instinctively, he tried to roll her beneath him, but the desk was not making it easy to accomplish that, and he ended up on the floor.

"Chrysler!" He yelped, but laughed it away. "Smooth moves, right? Are you still impressed?" he asked as he shook off the embarrassment of falling mid make out session.

"Very..." she assured him, laughing at the same time.

He stood up and extended his hand to her, "So...no pressure or anything, but can we take this to my room? Less chance of my ass landing on the floor again..." he asked while blushing. It was cute.

"So...you just want to make out?" Sally asked hesitantly and suspiciously.

"Yeah..." For now, the voice in Lightning's head added...

It was definitely more comfortable on the bed. With one arm tucked beneath Sally's neck, Lightning brushed the hair back from her face and kissed her again. She rolled into him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she slid her arm over his ribs.

There were no words for a long time, as they explored the texture of each other's lips, teeth, tongues. Lightning kept reminding himself to take it slow, but Sally was the one who twisted their legs together, so he felt it was only right to tuck her hips even closer, wedging his thigh against her core. That's what she wanted, right? Yes, definitely. right?.. he assured himself, as her fingers flexed against his back.It was harder than he thought to take it slow and try reading her ques.

And she was the one who slid her hands under his shirt to run them over his bare skin. He eased himself back from her slightly, kissing his way over to one delicate earlobe. "You are so fucking sexy, Sal..." he murmured at the same time his knuckles brushed across the rigid peak of a breast.

A small moan escaped her throat and she arched against him. "You like that?" he teased, palming her softly, his thumb stroking across the tip once more.

"Yes..." she breathed heavily.

He nibbled on her ear, and then the bone of her neck then directly below it, and she arched again, although whether it was what his mouth was doing or his hand that prompted the response, Lightning did not know.

Her hands started tugging at his shirt, in what he could only interpret as an attempt to pull it off. He murmured, "Buttons..." to remind her that the style was of the button-up variety, and pulled back enough to allow her access.

"Oh right... thanks..." she replied breathlessly with rosy red cheeks under her eyes, as her fingers went to work. It really only took seconds before the shirt was off and she was running her hands over his shoulders, arms and chest. "You're so strong..." Her fingers lingered on his chest, "I really like your...chest it's so smooth.." she gazed away at his chest...

Lightning laughed, "Not into the hairy wild man look?"

She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "No...too much like an animal.. But you are so hard?.."

Threading one hand through her silky blonde hair, he anchored it at the back of her skull, and brought her lips to his. "And I prefer a woman. petite, sweet lips and a naughty tongue... Just like yours baby..." The deep throatiness of his voice made her wet!

He knew she was blushing, but turned on at the same time because he could feel her nipples hard against his chest. "Lightning.." she grabbed his attention. "I am really not a naughty girl..."

This kiss that followed was not so sweet, not so tender, but Sally was fully engaged, and pressing her body against his like she wanted more. When he broke off, he whispered, "You are with me?. You are my naughty girl..." And as if to punctuate his words, he squeezed one breast, rolling the nipple gently.

Sally gasped, and covered his hand with hers, pressing it flat against her. "Yes..." she breathed. "I will be for you..."

With that confirmation, Lightning lifted the hem of her blouse and worked it over her head. It was a pretty thing, but its presence was not at all conducive to his goals. The light from the bathroom was the only illumination in the room, and cast erotic shadows over the hills and valleys of her body...

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured, his fingers gliding over her curves. Sliding one bra strap off her shoulder, Lightning peeled down one cup to expose a tightly furled nipple, begging for attention. His tongue reached out, his teeth to nibble, his lips to suckle. And as a result, the most suggestive sounds came from Sally's throat, causing him to harden beyond what he thought imaginable.

She was half naked with him! And it was good...he was making her feel so good! Beautiful...sexy...

Her fingers combed through his golden hair as he gave attention to her aching breasts. The bra was gone, and he seemed to really be enjoying himself. But certainly not half as much as she was. God, she wanted him!

She lifted his head away from her, and guided his mouth back to hers. After reaffirming that he was indeed an amazing kisser, Sally broke away to ask, "How far are we going to go this time...?"

"Hopin all the way..." he breathed. "But like I said, no pressure..."

Desire was making her say crazy things, like, "Do you have any condoms?"

"Yeah...I think I have a few left.."

"Good..." and she kissed him again, reaching for his belt buckle.

Surprisingly, Lightning stopped her. "Are you sure? Because we don't have to..." he said. And it was so sweet of him asking.

"I'm pretty sure... but if you rather not?..." She teased.

Rolling her area beneath him, Lightning covered her lips with his, pressing his hips between hers. "No, I want to" he muttered in their kiss. "But I want you to know I would wait.., if you wanted me to..." he added. Sally moaned hearing that. How sweet of him.

"I don't..." she replied, pushing him away to create enough space to reach for his belt again.

Lightning chuckled, "You are my naughty girl, aren't you?" with such a smile.

Ripping the belt free of its loops and dropping it to the floor, Sally continued, "If that's what I am, then you are definitely a bad boy..."

"Your bad boy..." he replied hoarsely, as she went to work on the button of his jeans at the same time he reached for hers. "Because you really need to know that this is not just sex..." he said softly. Sally's eyes widened. She needed to hear that.

He was pushing her hands away, and helping her remove her bottoms before standing up to strip out of his own. When he rejoined her on the bed he gathered her close, their naked bodies touching from head to toe. "In my mind, you're my girl and I'm your guy. And that means something..."

Sally was falling more in love as he spoke. Putting himself out there for her. And, dear God, she loved him for it! "Yes," she agreed. "It does..."

His tongue found her ear, and she shivered against him. At the same time, one hand smoothed over her bare bottom. "Have I told you how much I love your ass?" he asked with a smile.

Sally would have laughed if she wasn't so turned on. "I can't remember..."

"Well I do..." he squeezed. "I like getting a handful..."

She did laugh at that, although breathlessly.. Reaching between them, she closed her hand around his erection, "So do I..."She said. Fuck she was full of surprises!

Lightning eased back, allowing her more space, at the same time gliding his hand over her hip and down her thigh. "You have such soft skin..." he muttered.

"So do you," she stroked her hand slowly up and down his shaft.

He stopped breathing for a second as she squeezed gently. "Fuck.." acknowledging her power, Sally teased, "You want me to stop?"

"No..." he quickly assured her. "Just take it easy on me..." he begged.

"You're the first sense my divorce..." she admitted to him, to which he replied "I can be gentle...ish..." and she pressed his shoulders back onto the bed and began to kiss her way down his torso. Over his hard chest and ridged abdomen, following his happy trail as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Chrysler..." he groaned, as she took him in her mouth.

Sally glanced up at him to see him stuffing a few pillows behind his head so he could enjoy the show. She smiled, and went down on his member until it hit the back of her throat. With one hand splayed on his stomach and the other wrapped firmly around him, she started channeling her inner porn star. She was never truly convinced she was any good at giving head.. Guys seemed remarkably easy to please in this arena though, and Lightning was no different..

His fingers on her scalp as she licked the underside of him before circling the head with her tongue. She could tell that he wanted to push her head back down, but she was grateful he resisted since she wasn't a fan of that. Instead, she took the took him even deeper this time, her fingers dropping to tease his balls.

"Fuck..." he murmured again through gritted teeth a few moments later. "Babe, you gotta stop, or I'm gonna cum in your mouth..."

She gave him a devilish look that said she didn't mind, but he dragged her up his body anyway. "Not this time..." he whispered against her lips before kissing her soundly and pressing her beneath him on the mattress.

His hands were everywhere it seemed, and she could hardly catch her breath. His mouth on her breasts, his fingers between her legs stroking the place that ached for his touch. She arched against his hand as he circled her clit then moved inside her entrance. Raising one knee and placing her foot on the mattress, she opened herself further to his touch.

"Baby, you're so wet..." he murmured, sliding one finger inside her. "So tight..." Then he lifted that finger to his mouth, looked into her eyes, and licked off her juices. "So tasty..."

Sally didn't mean to but she laughed breathlessly at that last one. And then he kissed a trail down her body until his head was between her legs. She forced herself to stay calm, to chill, to accept that he wasn't doing anything he didn't want to. "Oh Gosh..." she moaned at the first swipe of his tongue.

With her previous sexual experience limited to few partners, none of whom were especially fond of giving oral pleasure, this was a whole new ball game. Lightning was...well, he was really good with his tongue...and his teeth...and his lips...and his fingers. And not only talented, but intuitive. He seemed to know exactly when to apply more pressure, when to nibble, when to soothe with that tongue of his, when to stroke up into her with his fingers. And he didn't seem to mind at all when she arched hard against his mouth or when she placed her feet on his shoulders to have more control. He stayed with her all the way until everything exploded in her head, her hands fisted in his hair and she cried out in pleasure!

Lightning kissed her then, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He wanted to be inside her in the worst way...where the hell were the condoms again? Rolling away from her briefly to root in his night stand drawer, he located a foil packet and had covered himself in what had to be record time.

His mouth was back on hers, reestablishing the connection as she opened herself to him, and helped guide him home. She was slick, and ready, and...tight! God, she was tight!

Sally's fingers dug into his hips for a moment, holding him still. "Wait...please...just a second..." she begged.

The touch of panic in her voice unnerved him, "You okay?" Lightning asked nervously.

"Yeah...it's just... that... I think you're a little bigger than I realized..." she exhaled and he could feel her relax a bit. "Just need a few seconds to adjust..." Lightning couldn't help snickering at that. They already fucked a few times. This time felt different? Why?..

Lightning's hand closed over one breast and began torturing her with pleasure, causing her core to contract involuntarily. Her hands eased up on his hips and he wedged himself a little deeper. She gasped, but not in pain. He nibbled on her ear and verbalized what was running through his brain, "You're perfect...so fucking perfect Sal..."

Another thrust and he was bottoming out inside her. He paused then, kissing her thoroughly, touching her everywhere, enflaming her all over again. "Please, Lightning..." she begged, arching her hips against his.

He knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed.. and he began a slow grind against her ... each move designed to rub her clit. With one hand bracing his body above her, and the other on her hip keeping her right where he wanted her, Lightning knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. She was too hot, too wet... Just a few more thrusts and then switch gears, he told himself. Okay, maybe a few more.. Fuck she just felt so good!..

With her legs wrapped around his hips, and her fingers dug into his forearms, she was getting close. She just needed a little more...maybe a little harder...a little faster, but she wasn't quite ready to say those words out loud. When he pulled out of her suddenly, she felt empty.

Rolling onto his back, Lightning brought her with him. "Ride me..." he whispered firmly. Almost ordering her.

The kiss she gave him after that was far from sweet! far from shy, as she conveyed her gratitude at being given the reins. Her thighs slid down on either side of his torso as she dragged her nipples across his chest. Then, sitting up, she positioned herself above his rod and slowly descended. God, he felt thick... she thought breathlessly, as he entered her. She rolled her hips forward slightly, then back, taking him in all the way. It was almost too much, she thought at first, and then his hands were on her. on her hips, her breasts ,teasing her, guiding her, urging her... and all of a sudden it wasn't too much... It wasn't even enough!

Lightning was muttering sweet, hot words that further enflamed her, and his fingers dug into her hips as she moved against him. Her rhythm was fierce now, coming down hard on him with each stroke. She couldn't speak , could barely breathe as the intensity went up several gears!. She wasn't obsessing about their relationship, or concerned about her body - right now, she was just a woman, searching for the ultimate pleasure.

One of Lightning's hands grabbed her breast, squeezing the nipple between two fingers, and her hand instinctively moved to cover his. He squeezed again, and everything shattered. Starting in her belly, the orgasm came in waves so hard that Sally was barely conscious of Lightning's release!

Her chest was still heaving when she gently pried Lightning's fingers from her breast. With a breathless chuckle, she rolled off of him and simply said, "Wow..."

When she said, Wow...he smiled.

"Yeah, wow...!" he agreed, kissing her on the forehead and tucking her into his side. A forehead kiss? That was sweet of him., she thought. They stared at each other gazing into eachothers eyes. Sally softly complimented "You have such blue eyes..." Lightning snickered with a smile. He brushed and played with her hair with his fingers for a moment. They cuddled for a little bit. The blanket over their bodies. Sally looked up at him asking "So what's the McQueen family do for Thanksgiving?" Lightning suddenly really hoped she didn't mean she wanted to meet his family. His hesitation concerned her. Sally giggled explaining "I'm just making conversation." Lightning sighed answering "I don't know. Don't really see much of my family." Sally frowned "That's terrible?" Lightning shrugged then sat up and grabbed his pants, beginning to redress. Sally watched. Dam he was good looking. "What about you?" Lightning asked as he began to button his shirt. Sally gazed at him answering Well last year I was pregnant?.. But.. I usually go down to my dad's with my brother and sister for a few days." Lightning raised his brows asking "Big family?" Sally shrugged "One brother and twin sister." Lightning slyly replied "Awe... You're a twin?" Sally raised a brow and scolded "Hey? Don't get any weird ideas now?" Lightning rolled his eyes laughing "I'm not!?" He defended. Then he crawled onto the bed and kissed Sally's sweet lips again. "By far.. Best girlfriend I've had in a long time." he complimented. Sally smiled as he stood back up.

"So what about Christmas?" She then asked. Lightning's sighed answering "Yeah well?.. My family just don't do much together..I mean we do christmas i guess?.." Sally stared unsure why Lightning wasn't very family oriented. Sally motioned for him to come back to the bed. Lightning sat down next to her and she proceeded to kiss him. Slowly her tongue entered his mouth. The sound of their lips smacking was a turn on. The faint smell of sex and rubber still in the air.. Sally pulled away. They were definitely getting closer. Falling for each other more.. and more...

 ** _Gonna skip ahead to after Christmas For the next chapter!_**


	10. He said it first

For their first christmas, the new couple agreed on no physical presents. As they had only been dating about a month anyway. Both visited their own families. Lightning was back first. Then Sally. Ofcorse the town had their own little Christmas party as well. It was the beginning of the new year. Lightning only had a few weeks before season started again and he would be on the road constantly. So he'd have to enjoy the time he and Sally for sure had together. The other thing that started happening was visitors and customers to the little town of Radiator Springs! Mostly fans of Lightning's at first. But the town was becoming known to the world! Which was exciting for all the towns folks!...

Lightning was already sitting at the diner, waiting on his girlfriend so they could try having breakfast together. At the moment, Sally was busy with customers. Doc came up to Lightning and asked "Enjoy your break?" Lighgning nodded answering "Yea, still got a few more weeks though." "Not if you wanna get back into shape. I want you at Willy's butte every morning starting tomorrow. See if I can teach ya a few things." Lightning smiled woth excitement "Great! I can't wait!" he replied. Doc nodded.

A fancy car pulled up to the diner. Whoever owned the car took a moment not to get out. Doc then asked the kid, "When is qualifying anyway?" Lightning looked over toward the cone to see if Sally was on her way yet before he answered "Um two weeks from now." "Good. That seems like plenty of time to get you ready." Doc replied. Lightning smiled explaining "I think I can handle it? Even without training? I mean technically I would have won the cup? I'm fine, I got this." Doc snickered and scolded "Don't be over confident. It's not cute." Lightning raised a brow and just stared at the old man a moment. Then he saw Sally on her way up. She looked beautiful. No skirt this time. Some kinda dark black pantsuit. But she still looked sexy. She was stopped by the man in the fancy car but she was busy lately with all kinds of customers. Flo seemed to be a little extra nosy and watched them. Doc continued his conversation with Lightning asking "And you sure you feel better? Not sick anymore?" Lightning sighed admitting "I feel great now. Probably shoulda... Listened to my doctor sooner.." Doc chuckled saying "You don't argue with me. The sooner you learn that the better." Lightning only nodded. He noticed Sally was takin a long time talking to the man then?.. Hugged him? Who was that guy? Seeing that Flo was extra nosy, Lightning thought she may know and asked "You know him?" Flo glanced at Lightning then Doc. She wasn't sure if she should answer. Doc glanced out the window at Sally and the man and answered "Mmhmm." Then went back to his coffee. Loghtning stared at Doc a moment before asking "Are you gonna tell me who he is?.." Doc sighed but before he could say much else, Sally walked in greeted by the folks, "Morning Sally," She friendly greeted back "Good morning!" Then she walked right up to Lightning, laying her hand on his shoulder and leaned forward for a kiss. The two kissed sweetly and Lightning greeted "Well good morning." with a charming smile. Sally sat next to her boyfriend. "How did you sleep?" Sally asked. Lightning chuckled "Terrible. I'm gonna have to file a complaint with the manager." Sally smiled and rolled her eyes, ignoring that joke.

Then Lightning asked "Who was that guy?" "What guy?" Sally asked. Lightning glanced over and pointed out the fancy car answering "The only guy that stands out around here?" Doc spoke up "You stand out.." Lightning glared a bit at the older man than back to his girlfriend, awaiting an answer. Sally thought a moment. She could be honest or avoid it for now..But Sally was naturally an honest person. So she sighed answering "Um.. That was Ben. My ex husband." Lightning's brows lowered and he glanced back at the guy. Kinda comparing himself to _Ben_. Sally must of noticed a hint of his insecurity because she grabbed Lightning's hand and explained "You got nothing to worry about Stickers. What he and I had is over. Okay?" Lightning stared at their hands. But didn't feel easy about it. This guy Ben, had history and years with Sally. Lightning had only had a little over a month and hadn't even told her he loved her yet. Not that he didn't! He just.. Was waiting for the right moment to say it.. Whenever it felt right. Lightning stared at Ben who was filling his car up with gas then said "I'm gonna introduce myself." He began to get up but Sally grabbed his arm asking "Not now okay? Come on? Let's have breakfast." She suggested. Lightning kinda glared asking "Does he even know you _have_ a boyfriend?" Sally hesitated answering "Not this very second?.. I'll introduce you after breakfast? okay?" Lightning sighed but agreed and sat back down with her. The two ate breakfast. Lightning did ask "Why is he here anyway?" Sally shrugged though. That didn't sit well with Lightning. After breakfast Lightning immediately wanted to meet Ben. See who this guy was. Sally honestly rather not deal with it right now but she told Lightning she would and she would keep her word.

So the young couple walked back to the cozy cone motel, where Ben was outside the office. Maybe waiting? Lightning thought that was odd. Sally spoke up, calling him, "Ben." Ben looked over at the two of them. Ben was a dark haired man. Darker eyes. Not as fit as Lightning. Not as skinny or tan... But was very well groomed with pricey clothes.Lightning snickered to himself. He looked stuck up. "Hey, I wanted to introduce you to.. To someone." She said with a smile. Ben stared at Lightning. Lightning stared at Ben. "This is Lightning. M,my.. Boyfriend." she barely said it. Ben lent out his hand to shake but Lightning kinda rudely placed one arm around Sally and the other in his pants pocket. Ben put his hand down repeating "Boyfriend? Well, I'm glad you're doing well.. Lightning? That's an odd name?" Lightning faked a smile greeting "Yeah well most people call me McQueen." Ben's eyes widened asking "McQueen?... Your name sounds?.. Familiar? Were you a patient at Saint Cadillac's in LA?" Lightning raised a brow confused a bit. Sally explained "Ben is a doctor. A really good one." she added. Ben snickered with a smile "Awe nah.. I'm not all that great." Being modest. Lightning rolled his eyes but Sally defended "Yes you are? Don't put yoursel"-"Sally don't?.. He was just being nice.." Lightning interrupted. Sally immediately caught on now. Lightning may have been a tad?.. Jealous? That, she never thought she'd see that out of him? He was a celebrity? It was just?.. Surprisingly... Sally placed her hand on Lightning's shoulder and spoke to Ben "It's nice to see you.. I'd love to talk later.." Ben smiled "Alright, I look forward to it." They stood there a moment. Ben then added "Um.. I need a room." Sally's eyes widened with embarrassment! "Right!.. Be right back.." She then scurried off, inside the office. Not even thinking of how she had just left Lightning alone with Ben. The two men stared at each other. "So a doctor huh?" Lightning exclaimed. Ben nodded, "What do you do for a living?" and asked. Lightning ofcorse snickered with a proud smile "I race. I'm in the piston cup league." "Like Nascar?" "Exactly." Ben seemed impressed and joked "That's cool, I can barely put oil in the right place in my car!" and chuckled. Lightning faked a laugh. Honestly the joke made Ben look dumb to him. Sally returned handing Ben a set of keys. "Cone number 6." she smiled.

Ben pulled out his wallet but Sally rejected the payment with "No, no. You can stay for free this trip. I insist." Ben's eyes widened "Are you sure?" Sally nodded happily. Lightning rolled his eyes. Ben then sighed with a smile "I'm proud of you Sally. You've done good! Last time I was here you were talking about buying this odd place. Now you've done it!? I'm truly impressed." He smiled. Sally giggled thanking him. Then Ben went off to his cone. Lightning glared a bit, watching the man leave before speaking up "You do remember me? Right?" Sally giggled, rolling her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck and answered "Ofcorse Stickers. How could I forget you. I mean it. Don't worry about anything. I would never go back to him even if you weren't around." She reassured. "But I am around." "So don't worry than?" She added. Lightning sighed. Sally stared into her boyfriend's eyes continuing "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Lightning shrugged, answering like a little kid "Well?.. No?.." "So calm down. Don't go all defensive?" she patted his ass or maybe slapped it gently? Lightning only asked "Okay... But?.. A race car driver is way cooler than some doctor right?.." Sally giggled and nodded. Then began to walk back to the diner. Lightning stood there a moment.. "I have to pay for my room?.." He mumbled to himself. He hesitated before turning and following Sally to the diner...

The following morning, Lightning was out at the butte with Doc. Training, practicing, whatever Doc had in mind. So Sally headed to the diner and sat down to eat breakfast alone. She was fine with that. Going through her organizer was fun. Sense she has REAL CUSTOMERS for the first time! It made her truly excited. Ben walked over with a plate of his own and asked "This seat taken?" Sally smiled answering "No." Ben sat next to her and set up his place before making a conversation "So?. McQueen?.. He's a character?" He exclaimed with a bit of a chuckle and smile. Sally smiled back nodding, "He is. But he's great." "How long has that been a thing?" Ben asked. Sally thought a moment before answering "Hmm.. Sense late November." Ben raised his brows a moment then commented "Oh so it's nothing serious yet." He then took a few bited of his own breakfast. Sally stared a moment. Leaning backin her seat she was suspicious and asked "Why are you here Ben?.." It was so quiet and soft the way she asked. Ben sighed with a frown answering, explaining "Well.. For.. For our son?.." Sally snickered "Well that was stupid. He's gone." She suddenly became so cold. Ben grabbed her hand adding "It's okay to hurt?.. You don't always have to be so strong?..." His eyes were glossing over. Sally stared into Ben's eyes. So much heart ache. Sally frowned and turned away. Snatching her hand away. Ben sighed continuing "Sally... Come on?.. You're not the only one who lost so much?.." Sally held it together and quietly snapped "I know. Excuse me." She shut her book, took her coffee and left. And the way she walked. She was really upset. Ben sighed and noticed Flo glaring at him. He shrugged asking "What?" Flo have the motions of pointing at her eyes then him. Watching you. Ben sighed again and rolled his eyes snarling "Bunch of weirdos..." The. finished his breakfast...

Lightning hit the brakes hard to stop next to Doc. "Alright alright! We got work to do." Doc griped. Lightning sighed and got out the window of the race car and took off the helmet "Come on Doc? I'm perfect?" Doc snickered correcting "Far from it. You're doin great rookie. But you arent perfect until you stop." "Stop what?" Lightning asked? Doc stared a moment. Hesitating to answer. "Go again." Lightning sighed then asked "Woah, wait a minute... Can I ask you something?" Doc nodded once. "What happened with Sally and this? Ben?" Doc thought a moment before asking "What did Sally tell you?" "Well they lost a child? Divorced for no reason?" Doc rolled his eyes explaining "You can not fathom what the loss of an infant feels like. That is something that can hurt a marriage. Changes people. Sally found peace here. Didn't I tell you not to push her?" Lightning shrugged a bit. "Don't fuck that up being nosy." he scolded. Lightning's eyes widened as he defended "Alright?... sorry?..." "Now go again." Doc ordered. Lightning slipped the helmet back on and got in the car. Ready to go again and stop?.. Stop doing whatever it was Doc wanted him to stop doing? It wasn't clear..

Late evening, Lightning and Doc returned from practice or training or whatever to outside the diner. Lightning smelled. Was covered on dust. Sally approached him immediately holding her nose "Wow. You.. Smell great!" She sad sarcastically. Lightning glared and replied "You try pleasing that old cook over there? I still don't understand what I had to stop doing?!" Doc chuckled at that. Sally sat next to her boyfriend anyway and patted his hand sayinf "Well please shower. Then maybe I can help ease that tension." She winked. "Now I like the sound of that.." Lightning added. Then he noticed Ben walking up to the diner.He sighed. Annoyed. Sally gently slapped Lightning's shoulder scolding "Be nice." Lightning only muttered back under his breath "Easy for you to say.." Sally glared with a smile. Ben approached them and spoke up to Sally "Hey.. I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier... I promise I didn't mean to?.. I feel pain too okay? And.. And I don't know?..Maybe I was just looking for?.. Closer myself?.." Sally sighed and she and Lightning stared at each other a moment.The look she gave was a?.. Can I get a minute look. Lightning sighed and.. Reluctantly got up saying "I gotta shower.. See you soon.." Then walked away. Ben began sitting where Lightning was but then grabbed a napkin.. A few napkins from the table outside and wiped it down and set some in the seat then sat down. "I am sorry Sally. I love you and I just?..I thought you might be hurting this time of the year?.. I am?.."Ben explained. Sally nodded admitting "Okay... I am. But?.. I'm trying to forget?.. I don't want to think bad of this okay?" Ben smiled and agreed "Me too! You shouldn't! Why don't you come back with me? We can visit our son at the cemetery?.." Sally stared. She swallowed hard. "It's okay to be a little weak?.. I'm not asking you to come home with me? Just?.. Let's moarn together.." He grabbed her hand. Sally didn't pull away. Actually she kinda really thought about it..

Sally came back to her hotel and knocked on Lightning's door. He opened it happily, inviting her in. Sally didn't come in though. "What's wrong?" Lightning asked. Sally had a frown. She looked so?.. Sad?. More so than he had ever seen her before. "Sally?.." He began to wonder if.. If she was indeed leaving him for Ben.. "Sally come on?.. What's wrong?" he asked again. Sally took a deep breath before answering "I'm gonna go to L.A with Ben for a few days.." Lightning's eyes widened.

Now Sally had to go in before their beginning fight was heard through town! The couple quickly faught, "No?! No you can't go back with him!?" Lightning scolded. Sally snapped "Its not actually with him? I just meant with him.. Like seperated ofcorse!?" Lightning was furious and yelled "No! I won't allow it!" Sally immediately yelled "You don't have a choice!?" "Than I'm coming with you!" he yelled! Sally stared a moment. Unsure what to say. Maybe she could let Lightning go with her. "You would want to?" she asked softly. Lightning was completely confused as to where the fight just went? But nodded "Yes?.." Kinda unsure sounding. Sally sighed and sat down on thw couch in the room. Lightning sighed and sat down next to his girl and apologized "I'm sorry.. I just?.. I don't want to lose you because.." He stared, gazed into Sally's eyes. She was listening.."What? Because Ben's a doctor? My ex? Please? I don't want him and don't want to go back to him? I'm with you?" she said happily. Lightning nodded and kinda smiled. Sally leaned forward and kissed Lightning ever so sweetly. The kiss turned a bit more passionate..Then Lightning pulled away and explained "It's none of those things Sal?.." Sally raised a brow and laughed thinking of their little stupid fight than asked "Okay so what is it than?" Lightning shrugged answering "I don't wanna lose you because I love you." Sally's eyes widned. It was the first time he said it. "Don't say it unless you mean it..Please.." She begged. Almost in a soft and hurting tone. Lightning chuckled and lifted her chin up "Okay. I love you." He repeated. Sally smiled. "Well I do create these feelings in people that they themselves don't understand?" She joked. Lightning rolled his eyes asking woth a playful smile "You're never gonna let that go are you?" Sally smiled shaking her head. The couple began kissing thoroughly. Lightning pulled away and asked "This mean we're goin to California together?" Sally nodded answering "Yes Stickers.. But stop talking while I'm trying to fuck you.." She ordered. Lightning was surprised but quickly jumped on the opportunity and kissed her with a lustful and begging heated passion!...

 **Haha Got ya! Thought i was gonna write another love scene that quick! lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.Getting into Lightning and Ben finding out about each other.I hope y'all are really enjoying the story! Thanks for all the love of the previous chapter. I actually was a bit unsure with them talking so much but I'm glad it turned out well!**

 **As far as i have planned so far...I plan on this story going all tthe way to the end of cars 3 and beginning of Come back to me before it ends. So this will be an extremely looonnggg story.!!! Loottsss of fun drama and comedy and sex! Lets not forget that! Even putting cars 2 in. But may change a few things when I get there Idk. The movie was very revovled around Mater and I would have to put it in Sally and Lightning perspective more. Alot of grey area for the movie itself.**


	11. come over

**_Las Angeles California_**

Lightning,Sally, and Ben all got off the plane and went to wait for their luggage. As they stood there, Ben asked "So do you have a place to stay?" Sally smiled answering "Yep. Lightning and I got our own hotel." Ben's brows rose a moment. Sally realized how that sounded and quickly explained "Seperate rooms! Seperate rooms.. Ofcorse.." She blushed. Lightning kinda glared at her and added "Not like we'll be seperated much.." Then stepped closer to her. Ben snickered saying "Hmm. Well, I'm happy for you." which he wasn't completely. Perhaps he was a bit jealous of Lightning.

"Is that Lightning McQueen!?" They heard a high pitch voice squeal! All three turned and looked at a small group of people that began walking over. Ben muttered sarcastically "Bet that never gets old.." The few girls and men immediately walked up to Lightning asking for pictures and autographs. Lightning didn't seem to mind. Ben leaned down to Sally's level and asked "This happen often?" Sally shrugged "I've.. Well.. This is the first time Lightning and I went anywhere together outside of Radiator Springs." Ben seemed surprised. One girl asked McQueen, "Can you show us the bolt?" Lightning happily obliged. Ben raised a brow and chuckled. "What the heck was that?" He asked his ex wife. Sally giggled with a smile "Just this thing he does. I don't know."

After the small crowd went on, the three went out to grab a taxi. Ben offered to ride with Sally to her hotel but she went with Lightning in a separate cab to the rooms they had rented...

As Lightning and Sally checked in at the desk, Lightning grabbed Sally's hips from behind and leaned down to get ear asking "Why don't you let me help you get settled in?.." He pushed his pelvis gently against her ass. Sally reached around and patted his face, "Not right now Stickers. Besides aren't we running low on?.. Things?" Condoms. Lightning shrugged answering "I have like two left." Sally nodded then the couple was handed their room keys. Together, they took the elevator up. Lightning's room was first, Sally's about four doors down. "But you're so far..." Lightning whimpered. Sally laughed at that. "I won't be _that_ far silly? Come on. Let's just get settled in our _own_ rooms. hmm?" Lightning sighed and opened his door. Sally began to walk away when Lightning called out "Hey, I love you." Sally smiled replying "I love you Lightning." The two held a gazing smile before parting ways.

It wasn't long though and Sally heard a knock at her door. She opened it with a smile as it was just Lightning. He leaned on the frame and announced "I'm here to ask you on a date." "A date?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded explaining "Yep. Sense we're out of town, I can take you out someplace nice that's not a diner." Sally shrugged "Okay. When?" "Tonight. Around... Seven? If you're up to it?" he asked. Sally nodded "Ofcourse. I look forward to it. How should I dress?" she asked. Lightning sighed and thought a moment. "You want extra nice maybe classy or? Fun and creative?" Sally just raised a brow and stared. What the heck did that mean? "Um...Is there an option where I can choose both?" Lightning chuckled answering "Sure. Dress casual." Sally nodded "It's a date." Sally shut the door and Lightning smacked himself on the forehead griping softly "Idiot. Both?.. Where are you gonna find a place like that?!.. Class and fun.. What an idiot. Why did I say that..." Now he had to do some research on a place just to take her too...

Ben sat in his room alone. It had been a year sense the loss of his son.. Their son. And it still hurt. And seeing Sally with someone else? That hurt too. But he wanted Sally to be happy. Always. And even if part of him wanted her back for himself.. If Sally didn't want that, than he wouldn't push. But he had to find out for himself right? Ben grabbed the room's phone and called Sally's cell. It rang... And rang..

Sally sat in the bath tub. Covered in a crazy amount of milk and honey scented bubbles. She grabbed her phone and answered "Hello?"

 _Hey Sally._

"Ben... What's up?" She knew he would call just not yet.

 _Wanted to chat. That's all.._

"Yea... You know you got Lightning jealous."

 _Really? How so?_

"I think just because we were married really."

 _Yea. I understand..._

It got quiet.

 _So... is he good to you?_

"Yes. I like him Ben. I'm happy with my life in Radiator Springs."

 _That's good, that's good.._

"Have you not?.. Moved on by now? It's been a year?"

 _No.. No I haven't yet. Gonna take a.. An interesting woman to replace you.._ _Not that I haven't tried!.. just.. No luck._

he at least tried joking.

 _I have missed you._. _Do you think? Do you think that? There's any chance we could? Talk about the separation and try?-_

-"That's.. I'm flattered and all but no. Please.. I am here for our son.. To mourn our son and then Lightning and I are going home."

 _Okay._

Well that answered the idea of any feelings between them coming back. .

"It is nice to see you I'll admit.. We've had good times just.. Things didn't work out. You know?.."

 _Yeah i know. I'll call tomorrow._ _We can meet to go to the cemetery.._

"Sounds good Ben. Thank you.. This trip might do some good.."

 _You're welcome._

Sally hung up and placed har phone down as she exhaled deeply. Maybe shure should open up more to Lightning about this. After all he did come here with her. Even if it was mostly to keep an eye on Ben...

 ** _Date night_**

Sally heard the expected knock on her door. She opened it, smiling seeing her boyfriend. Lightning looked cute. Brown sneakers, nice dark jeans, a white v neck top. His golden blonde hair shined. His deep blue eyes were so beautiful. Sally looked so perfect. Not exactly casual. A white dress blouse with a very long v neck style stop right bwteen her breats. Enough Lightning could see the lacey white bra wire between her beautiful breasts. It had a small pink flower on it. So a floral lacey bra.. Oh how he couldn't wait to see it completely.. Tight fitted dark jeans and tan suede heels. Her platinum hair up in a bum at the very top of her head. "You don't know what casual means?..Do you?" he asked with a charming smile. Sally looked down at her outfit defending "This is my casual!?" Lightning rolled his eyes and took her hand, "Come on. Can't wait to show you off as my girlfriend."

The couple made their way to a large building. Sally stared at it kinda confused "Ice skating? Have you ever even been before?" she asked with a laugh. Lightning shook his head "Nope. But it's fun and creative right?" Sally sighed nodding. They walked on in and got skates and went out on the rink. Lightning was having a hard time and held onto the wall. Sally on the kther hand seemed to be doing fine! Lightning stared and asked "How are you doing so well?!" Sally laughed and skated in front of him answering "I've been ice skating A few times. You want some help?" she offered. Lightning was a bit embarrassed, but should have known this wasn't the brightest idea he had as he snarled "No, I'm fine. I got this Sal." Sally shrugged and teased "Than come get me." with a wink and skated off.

Sally came back around amd stopped.next to her boyfriend asking "You want the walkers they give the kiddies?" With a laugh. Lightning shook his head answering "No, thank you." She then took his hand coaxing "Come on. I'll help you." Lightning hesitated. "Don't pick up your feet..." Lightning slipped and pulled them both down! Sally just laughed! And at first it was embarrassing but Lightning smiled complimenting "You have such a cute laugh." Sally immediately stopped laughing and blushed as she stood up. Lightning barely stood up. "Now you have snow all over your backside." Sally pointed out than brushed it off. Lightning flirted naturally "You don't gotta make an excuse to touch me baby." Sally glared a bit but wrapped her arms around him and her face close to his. "Thanks. This was fun." "Wait til you see the next part of this date." Lightning added. Sally raised a brow asking "What else is there?" Lightning shrugged "We gotta finish up here and then you can find out Miss Sally." Sally smiled and leaned forward and the two kissed sweetly. "I really love you." Lightning softly said. Sally blushed some and asked "You can't stop saying now can you?" "Nope." She laughed. She was so cute and so sexy. "Come on, let's get outa here." Sally said as she pulled him toward the exit gate..

So for the next part of their date, they were dropped off at some club in a buge building. Sally had to ask "We're going to a bar?" Lightning shrugged "Just a few drinks. But it's the view I thought you'd like. Come on." Sally was a little surprised. Mostly because he had obviously been here before to know the view.

They got to the elevator and took it all the way to the roof top. The elevator ride itself was a bit unsettling. Shaky and loud. Like a small earthquake. Sally held onto the rail. Kinda nervous. Lightning stared at her and asked "You okay?" Sally nodded and it shook or julted a bit hard with a thud but kept going up! Sally grabbed onto Lightning and asked "How much longer!?!" As she buried her face into Lightning's body. Lightning tried not to laugh as he answered "Almost baby." The ride of terror stopped and the couple got out on a roof top. Now, like a bar. There were plenty of people, but it was luxurious. A small bar counter in the corner and a few girls serving drinks. But no music up here like there was in the building.

Sally's attention quickly turned to the view of the city lights. You looked slightly above and saw the beautiful stars. "Wow... It's beautiful." She said as she stared at the night sky. Lightning grabbed her hand. It was surprising. As they atood there just holding hands. Sally leaned her head on his shoulder. Just relaxing a moment. "This was a fun night Stickers." Lightning shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't make it perfect." he apologized. Sally snickered asking "What are you talking about? This night is perfect..." She slowly frowned. For most of the night, she had forgotten why she even came here on this trip. And she suddenly shut down. "I'm sorry.. Can?.." She stepped away and asked "Can we go back to the hotel?" "Already?" Lightning asked. She nodded and swallowed nervously. But Lightning wouldn't make her stay here. So he and Sally went on back to their hotel. He walked her to her room where Sally stopped.

"This night was so nice Lightning. For me it was pretty much perfect. Thank you." Lightning smiled. A small smile. He kinda was concerned after how she suddenly acted at the rooftop. He leaned forward.. Pressing Sally against her door. The two kissed. They explored the feelings of each others tongues. Rollong and swirling around. Sally was the first to pull away. She looked upset? Maybe disappointed? Lightning tried his best but couldn't read her. Sally rested her hands on his chest and softly exclaimed "Not tonight... I just.. Not tonight.. Okay?" Lightning nodded. He wasn't going to push her. "Good night.." Sally said. "Night.." Lightning replied. Then she went on in her room and shut the door. And for a moment, Lightning stood there but he went on to his room too..

Hours passed. Sally couldn't sleep. She stared at her clock on the side table. _11.42_ She sighed and layed back down. Tossing and turning. She had cried back and fourth and was hurting. Seeing Ben made the painful memories of losing their child come back.. It wasn't even just that... She fell out of love and that hurt.. Broke her heart.. And she thought she was fine but.. Maybe she wasn't. She wanted comforted. But Lightning didn't understand.. But Ben.. Ben could read this wrong... Sally reached over and grabbed her phone.. She was going to call one of them... But which one.. Lightning or Ben... She sighed and dialed the number. Upon hearing him answer she replied asking "Can you please come..." Her tone sounded painful. She was just hurting..


	12. One step closer to you

.The elevator came up with a _ding,_ and the doors opened. Lightning stared at Ben for a moment as he was about to get on. Ben stepped off greeting Lightning kinda rudely with a "McQueen." And a nod. Lightning immediately became concerned and stopped Ben by placing his hand in front of him asking "Ben?.. What are you doing here?" Ben sighed and stared at Lightning a moment before answering "Sally called me." And just like that Lightning fell heart broken. His girlfriend called her ex to come over late at night. Lightning shook his head in disbelief. Sally was a cheater. Not only that, but what kind of dirty trick was this? He had told her he loved her and now this!?

Lightning shook his head and asked "Why?..." And Ben stared thinking a moment before answering. He had the chance to get rid of Lightning for good if he worded this right. But.. He wanted Sally happy.. And little did the couple know that fans took photos of them, posting them through the night. Ben saw the pictures... He saw Sally.. She was happy.. She seemed happy. Ben sighed answering "She's hurting.. it's not some booty call? She just needs someone close." Lightning just stared. A very kinda disturbing stare. Ben nodded and went on his way but Lightning asked "What happened to you and Sally?" Ben stopped and turned to McQueen asking "Sally never talked to you about me?" "She has. Just... She gets quiet about it.." Ben thought a moment before continuing "I don't know myself actually.."

Lightning was surprised at the answer but continued to listen to the man, "I remember she had this case that was a little out of her comfort zone... She began coming home late.. She use to come home with a smile and cuddle up on the couch.. But started coming home,grabbing some champagne and drawing a bath and heading to bed.. She started hanging around with other people..New friends that were.. Maybe a bit more wild than her naturally? She would come home late, sometimes a little drunk.. one time with a tattoo. She mentioned divorce once but I blew her off. She changed. Then one day I came home and she wasn't there. I didn't think nothing of it sense she had been coming home late. But I fell asleep and.. And when I woke up she wasn't there. I didn't hear from her for days.. And when I did?.. she told me two things.. She was pregnant.. And she wanted a divorce. She said she just?.. Fell out of love with me.. That things were becoming a routine... I just never realized I had become a routine to her.."

Lightning frowned and kinda felt bad. Ben continued "Sally and I just lost whatever spark we once had.. She didn't love me anymore. Then we lost our son.. After that we really did get the divorce. We couldn't heal after that. I was a doctor who couldn't see my own wife having problems that.. Killed our son.. I couldn't live with that.. She couldn't look at me.. So she went to Radiator Springs... That's it." Lightning stared and asked "So you still love her.. Don't you?" Ben hesitated but nodded adding "Maybe we.. Should have tried therapy or... I don't know..." Lightning frowned. Feeling he didn't stand a chance to Ben. "I'll see you around." Ben added. Lightning nodded once and watched Ben walk toward Sally's room. Lightning frowned and pressed the button on the elevator and waited to go down.

As Ben stood in front of Sally's door he stopped. He looked back at Lightning who was still waiting on the elevator. He knew Sally was happy with Lightning. More than she was with him. And though he had a chance with her now again, he knew what Sally needed. He sighed and called out "Lightning." Lightning glanced back. Ben swallowed hard and walked up to Lightning before continuing "As much as I would... Just.. Tell Sally I'll call tomorrow.. She needs you, not me." Lightning raised a brow reminding "But she asked for you.. If she wanted me she could have came and got me?" Ben nodded replying "Yeah maybe. I think she worried and was scared that you would judge her. So she called me. Because she knew I wouldn't." Lightning glanced toward Sally's room. "Go..She is happy. I don't want to remind her about things anymore than I have." Ben ordered. Lightning went to Sally's door and knocked.

Sally opened the door. Surprised. "Lightning?.. you?.. I.." She sounded nervous. She glanced down the hall and saw Ben. Now she was confused a bit. Sally's eyes teared up some. Lightning wrapped his arms around her tightly. Sally tried to keep it together but.. The tears just fell. She held onto Lightning's shirt and just cried. _ding._

The elevator. Sally looked over just in time to Ben, who then disappeared into the doors of the elevator...

The next day, Sally met up with Ben at the cemetery. Ben was there first. Sally walked up next to her ex husband. They stood side by side. Staring down at the grave. Ben sighed and asked "You ever tell him about it? What happened to him.." Sally shook her head answering "No.. It's too soon. Did you?.. have something to do with Lightning coming over last night? Instead of you?" she asked. Ben glanced back at Lightning who was leaning on a rental car. Ben nodded then asked "Why did you call me?" Sally frowned answering "I was depressed.. But.. Thank you. For telling Lightning." Ben sighed in relief admitting "I thought you'd be mad. I'm glad you're not." Sally shrugged "I'm really not." They stared at the stone. All it read was BENTWHEEL. Ben gazed at Sally and continued "I guess uh.. Fans of his.. took photos of y'all last night. You looked happy." "I am. I am happy." She smiled and glanced at Lightning. "That's all I could ever want for you Sally." Ben said with such a warm smile. It was sweet of him. The two hugged. Lightning watched them from afar.

Ben then made a comment that made Sally think. "We should do this every year." Sally stared at him a moment before replying "Why don't we? Just until the closure sets in and it's eaaier to forget." Ben shrugged "We can. Once a year we can meet up for our son." Sally nodded. "That sounds nice. It really does.." She smiled. Sally walked back up to Lightning. Lightning took her hand asking "You okay?..." Sally nodded and hugged Lightning. "Yeah. Let's go." She stepped back and caressed his cheek gently. Lightning glanced at Ben then back at Sally before they got back into the car..

The next morning, Sally and Lightning boarded a plane back to Arizona. The two sat next to eachother on the plane. "So.. Good trip?" Lightning asked making conversation. Sally nodded "It was good. I'm.. I'm glad you came Stickers. Thank you." Lightning smiled. But part of him was still a bit unsettled that Sally had called Ben late at night when she would of thought he was asleep. Sally looked at Lightning. Gazed at him. "You know you're pretty tall." Sally poinged out randomly. Lightning chuckled a bit worh a confused stare and shrugged "Maybe I got it from my father, I don't know?" Sally felt stupid now. Slightly embarrassed. "I'm short. I get it from my mother.." She muttered. Lightning thought it was cute how she tried to brush it off. No one was sitting close to them. Which was nice. They were free to chat without fans like pres getting into their business.

"Do you get those beautiful eyes from her to?" he asked. Sally blushed and smiled answering "I do actually." "Remind me to thank her." he replied. Sally sighed answering "She passed away a few years ago. She would of loved you though." Lightning felt bad about that and tried to move the conversation as the plane took off. "Can I get you a drink?" he offered. Sally shrugged "Sure, um.. Vodka tonic." Lightning's eyes widened and once the plane was smoothly going he ordered drinks for both of them. They chatted. Lightning learned that Sally went to school to originally become a trial lawyer and not a city attorney. She made the change when she became engaged to Ben. Also, learned she always wanted to see paris.

Sally learned that Lightning grew up with 7 other siblings! 6 of which were older. They drank a bit more than they probably planned but also got a little more out of each other as a consequence. They laughed and Sally stopped them asking "So wait? You're name isn't really Lightning?" she giggled but tried not to. Lightning snickered nodding "Yeah well, actually my birth name is Monty." Monty? Like? Monte Carlo?" she joked. Lightning laughed "Yea, yeah, make fun!" She did! "So how did you start the whole Lightning thing?" she asked. Lightning sighed and stared at his drink. Clearing his throat before answering "Well, it was back in school. I was in school and.. I was named after my uncle. Slowest guy on earth!" Sally laughed asking "Slower than Mater?" "Not that kind of slow." he corrected. "Slower than Lizzie?" Sally asked. Lightning snickered continuing "Anyways, no one knew me when I started racing. I even had a best friend named Carl. And uh.." "This is getting interesting." Sally said as she leaned in listening. Lightning snickered again.

"And uh.. Actually Carl betrayed me but you don't wanna hear about that! Anyways... Hey did I tell you I broke the academy's record?" "Did you?" Sally asked flirtatiously. The alcohol was probably getting to them both a little. Lightning leaned into her face. So close to her lips continuing "Bet you I can break another record.." "What record is that babe?" Sally asked with this seductive look. "To making you cum so many times.. in a row.. over and over..extreme pleasure.." He rubbed up her arm gently with his index finger and kissed Sally gently once. Sally laughed scolding "Not until you finish the story!" Lightning leaned back in his seat continuing, "So that day I broke the record I earned the name Lightning. Kinda stuck." Sally laughed "It suits you." she replied confidently. Sally cuddled up next to Lightning. Her arms wrapped around his. Snuggled up tight. They enjoyed the plane ride for a bit. But Sally flirtatiously began whispering little things of what she couldn't wait to do to him once they were home.

Lightning began to fidget in his seat from arousal. He even asked the steward for a blanket so he couod cover himself before it was too noticeable. What was Sally trying to do!? No sooner than he covered himself though, Sally slowly slipped her hand under the dam blanket!

Lightning couldn't believe what was happening, as her hand gently cupped him and his balls. Her hand was hot, and the warmth on him made his whole body tremble. She felt him tremble and let out a barely audible moan, and she looked up at him. He looked down into her eyes and stared for what seemed forever, as she stroked his balls ever so gently, barely letting the weight of her hand press against him. She looked so sexy, staring up at him like that. Whether it was lust or alcohol makibg her do this, he liked it. Lightning felt her other hand there now too, and she was undoing the zipper on his jeans. Sally reached inside and cupped his balls with her bare hand. Lightning felt like he was going to explode as she moved up and freed his now rock hard stiff from his boxers and began to gently stroke it, all the time staring into his eyes. The lights dimmed on the plane, almost like it was on cue. Sally began to slide down in Lightning's lap, and turned her body so she was lying on the seats and facing him. The tip of her nose slid down the underside of his member, sending shivers throughout his body. She let out a quiet giggle, as she saw the effect she was having on him. Luckily no one sitting around them!

The tip of her tongue slid up and down him now, teasing him. She could see a drop glistening on his tip, and began to spread it around the head of his member with the tip of her finger. She could smell his cum, and it made her decide to stop teasing him. She shifted, and took the bulging head of his member into her mouth. Lightning gasped, and then thanked God that there was no-one sitting near them, or they would have surely heard him. Her head slowly down, taking in half of his length atleast. She moved up to his tip, and sucked on it to get every drop of pre-cum that she could. Lightning could feel himself getting to the edge and he began to rub her back, and whispered "I.. I'm about to cum." She stopped for a moment, looked up at him, and the look in her eyes told him that was what she was longing for. She began again, desperately wanted to feel his cum hit the roof of her mouth and coat her tongue. Lightning just couldn't hold back any longer!

His body tensed up and his member exploded into her mouth. She could feel his whole body shudder, and she pulled out until just the tip was in her mouth. It was hot and salty, and it streamed out of him like a fire hose, filling her mouth up with the first burst. She swallowed the first load just in time to get another, just as big as the first. Lightning held his breath, he knew that if he breathed it would come out as a loud moan. He unloaded a third burst of cum into her mouth and looked down to see her looking up at him with a look in her eyes that told him how much she loved this. His cum was overflowing in her mouth, and running down her cheek. She swallowed the third and final load and then began to lick her hand and his member, not letting a drop go to waste...

He slowly began to relax and come down from one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. Sally patiently lay in his lap, gently licking the underside of his stiff. being careful to stay away from his now sensitive tip. This woman knew how to do it, and he found himself wondering how he had gotten so lucky. His breathing was now slowing down, he lifted his head off the back of the seat and looked into her eyes. The mischievous gleam told him that she was thoroughly enjoying the effect she had on him. Before he could begin to feel awkward about coming up with something to say after this, she lifted herself up out of his lap and sat down again next to him, cuddling up close and kissing him on the cheek. She grasped his hand and pulled it into her lap, squeezing his fingers between her legs... His eyes widened a bit.

Lightning reached over with his left hand gently touched her on the cheek. She looked at him and he leaned over and wiped her lips before he kissed her. Her lips were warm, full and inviting, and he faintly could taste his own saltiness on her.. He just trued not to think about that. She passionately kissed him back, and opened her mouth to let him explore her with his tongue. Her thighs squeezed his hand even tighter as he moved his left hand down to gently rub her breasts. He could feel her rock hard nipples through her thin silk blouse and realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were small and perky, and he could feel that her nipples were begging to be touched!

He broke away from their kiss momentarily to look at her heaving chest and could see the shape of her body almost as if she were naked. Sally's eyes were closed and her head was back, as she enjoyed the feeling off her man's hands on her body.

She was so small that his one hand covered almost half of her chest. He rolled and squeezed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and watched as she arched her back and opened her mouth. He couldn't resist and dove in to passionately kiss her some more. Their tongues were dancing and darting around in each others mouths. Lightning was a wonderful kisser, he moved his hand up and gently cupped her chin and neck. He began to rub her bottom lip with the tip of his index finger as he kissed her, and then pulled away slightly as she sucked his finger into her mouth.Fuck she was something.

Sally looked up into his eyes as she sucked him and then reached down with both hands to unzip and pull down her pants. Lightning helped her with this, and soon her pants were down around her ankles. Lightning pulled his finger from her mouth and reached down to rub her pussy. She was wearing a lacy white thong. She was completely shaved, and her panties were wet with her juices. He could smell her mustiness in the waves of heat that were coming off of her now exposed body. He rubbed along the border of her panties with the tip of his finger, leaving a trail of her saliva. She thrust her pelvis toward his touch, giving him an amazing view of her perfect lips through the lace of her panties. He moved to the other side and again traced the lacy edge until he got to the thin string that wrapped around her hips. He pulled this away and slipped his hand underneath, feeling the warm skin on her belly against his hand.

Sally's left hand moved up and cupped her own breast, and she began to tightly squeeze her nipple as her body writhed under his gentle touch. It was his turn to tease, and he ceased the moment, knowing that they probably didn't have long left in which to explore each other. He still took his time, She squirmed under his touch, and tried to move her body toward his hand, so that she could feel his huge, strong fingers part her areas lips.

She longed to feel them inside her, even she was surprised at how wet she was. Every time she thrust her pelvis down, the cheeks of her ass would open slightly and she could feel her juices flowing down, making her cheeks slide against each other and she found herself hoping that he pay attention to that most sensitive and erotic part her body. Finally, his middle finger began to part her now swollen area.

Lightning started at the top of her slit, pulling back toward her belly and watching her panties get sucked between her lips. He moved lower until the tip of his finger rested on her clit, and she quietly moaned with pleasure. He slowly slid his finger down, letting the ridges of his finger rub against her hard clit, until he got to her opening. He went slightly past it, teased her a little more, before plunging his finger into her waiting depths. She gave out an almost audible gasp and arched her back as she felt his finger stretch her tight opening and reach into her. Lightning tried to go deeper and cocked his wrist to get a better angel, straining against her tight panties. He curled the tip of his finger up and instantly found and grabbed her G-Spot, sending Sally's body into uncontrollable shudders. Suddenly, the side of her panties ripped under the strain and his hand was free to move down even farther. He thrust his finger as deep as it would go, so deep that he felt the opening to her cervix. He rubbed around the outside of this, and watched in amazement as Sally's face turned red and her eyes shut tight. She was now gripping his forearm tightly with both hands, and she strained to push his hand deeper into her, while thrusting her pelvis up toward him! It made him want to just fuck her right here and now!

The sensation she felt now, with him so deep inside of her, was like nothing she had felt before. Her body began to tremble and he knew that she was close. She continued to push against him, wishing that he would put his whole arm inside of her at one point! Lightning thrust in and out, curling his finger up and rubbing her spot, and she couldn't take it anymore. Sparks went off and her pelvis shot up with one huge thrust, burying his finger deep inside of her. Her insides began to spasm, sucking him into her, as she climaxed. He could feel her cum almost pouring into the palm of his hand, and he watched as her stomach muscles tightened and released in rhythm with her orgasm. His finger was deep inside of her, and her walls gripped it like a vise as she had wave after wave of orgasm come over her. He rested there, waiting for her to come back, as she had done for him.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, again piercing him with her gaze. He slowly pulled out and then brought his finger up to his mouth and tasted her sweet, musty cum. She watched him do this and then pulled his hand down and began to suck her cum off of his fingers too. She licked his hand and buried her face in his palm, drinking in the smell of herself on him. Sally slowly sat back up and pulled the torn panties out from underneath her, giving him a wry smile as she did so.

Lightning smiled asking "Did you enjoy that?" Sally blushed asking "Did you?" He nodded and leaned into his seat. Sally pulled her pants up and rolled up the ruined panties in a ball in her hand. But Lightning took them from her and gave them a sniff "Maybe I'll keep these as a souvenir." he winked. Sally blushed but giggled while shaking her head. "You owe me now." he stated. Sally raised a brow asking "Excuse me? How do I owe you?" Lightning sighed and smiled explaining "I came to LA for you. You are coming to my first race." Sally stared. Honestly she didn't mind. She never saw him race before. Not really. Not in person. "Where is it?" She asked. Lightning closee his eyes and began to relax as he answered. "Daytona Florida."


	13. movie night

Lightning pressed his hand against the back of Sally's head as their tongues danced in circles. They sat on the end of Lightning's bed in cone number one. The sounds of their lips smacking only aroused Lightning more. Sally moaned into his mouth and pulled away. Lightning smiled and whined "Not yet please..." and they began kissing again. Sally took in all she could of Lightning's lips. And her lips tatsed so sweet. But Sally pulled away again. "Awe come on baby.." Lightning whined and begged. Sally laughed and stood up,adjusting her clothes. "I have work Stickers. Besides we only have one condom left now." Lightning glanced at his wallet and nodded. "That store Lizzie owns, She sells them. Keeps them behind the counter." Lightning sighed replying "Guess I need to grab some more huh." Sally shrugged and began putting her hair up in a bun. "Well you will if you wanna keep having sex." she teased. Lightning chuckled and stood up next to Sally. "Oh I definitely wanna keep having sex with you!" Sally rolled her eyes and finished her hair. "Good. Than go to the store while I'm working Stickers. And tonight... We can use a few of them.." she flirted. He nodded and agreed..

So as Sally worked. With customers left and right now she was starting to become really, really busy! Lightning went over to the well.. Only store in Radiator Springs at the moment. He walked in greeting a bit awkwardly "Hey um.. Lizzie." Lizzie, the old woman, smiled and greeted back "Hey don't I know you?" she asked. Lightning stood there and began wondering if this would be too weird but walked up to the desk and leaned on it answering "Yeah it's Lightning." Lizzie raised a brow and asked "It is?.. i didn't see any rain?" Lightning nodded amd sighed and decided to just ask. "Lizzie, I need protection." Lizzie's eyes widened some and she nodded answering "I think I have somethin that'll help with that.." She then disappeared down behind the desk for a moment.

She stood back up and placed a small hand gun on the counter. Lightning stared at it a moment. Really thinking of how to react. He sighed and leaned down explaining "Sexual... Protection.." He and Lizzie stared at each other a moment. Lizzie giggled and took the gun away, "Well why didn't you say so!?" she exclaimed and put the gun away and then stood back up with a bottle of something? "I think you shake it first?" she kinda asked rather than stated. Lightning watched Lizzie shake it then realized what it was, PEPPERSPRAY! and he ducked just as she sprayed it where he was standing! Lightning peaked over the counter then slowly stood up when she stopped. "I think I may have a taser around here to.. Can't be too careful these days." Lizzie said and nudged Lightning. Lightning sighed and replied "No, no... Uh...Thanks... But.. Never mind.. I gotta go.." And he turned and left. He had never had such a?.. Humerous time trying to buy condoms before!...

Sally and Lightning met up for lunch at the diner. Where Lightning admitted how he couldn't get the protection. Sally shrugged "Well we have one more. I can go by later but... Maybe I should get on birth control anyway." Lightning raised a brow asking "You're not already?" "No?.. Look I had a divorce and moved here.. You are literally the first man sense. I meant that." Lightning chuckled a bit then made a weird face. It made Sally feel concerned. "What?" Sally asked. Lightning cautiously asked "Only one..Right?" Sally raised a brow a little unsure if she really heard what she did? "Yes?... You are the only one Lightning.." She was a little offended but let it go. Lightning saw the time and sighed "I gotta go. I promised Doc I'd meet up with him after lunch and we were gonna tweak the car a bit, then Ramone wants to paint it. But I'll see you tonight right?" he asked.

Sally nodded. Lightning stood up and gave her a sweet kiss before heading out "See you babe." "See you later Stickers."

As Lightning waited for Doc in the clinic office. It was actually kinda busy.. Doc finally stepped out and Lightning stood up greeting "Hey! Ready to go?" he asked. Doc sighed answering "Not right now. Actually go ahead and take it to Ramones for now. We can tune up this evening maybe." Lightning was a little disappointed. "That means we may not be able to til tomorrow?.." Doc nodded and explained "I can't help that the town is busy today. Don't worry. We will make time. I am your coach after all." He patted Lightning's back and walked back off through double doors. Lightning sighed but did as Doc said and went on to Ramone's.

In a few hours, Doc was still working at his clinic. It came to his mind he was going to have to get a new doctor for the town. Especially sense he would be gone with Lightning all the time now. "He finished with his last patient then looked in the waiting room and saw Sally? He walked over asking "You doin alright Sal?" Sally stood up and nodded explaining "Yeah. Um.. I just needed to see you.." Doc nodded and sat down next to her. "What is it? You aren't dew for a check up for a while." he asked. Sally bit her lips and explained with a slow nod "Actually I wanted to talk to you about getting birth control." Doc's eyes widened some and it was silent a minute.

Doc cleared his throat before replying "I'm.. I'm glad you two are being responsible." Sally smiled a little. Doc then looked at her and asked "Is he treating you well?" Sally nodded answering "Yeah. Lightning is a good man. Just has a few flaws like anyone. I'm coming along to the first race." Doc shrugged "Could be nice havin you around. Just.. Can I ask you to do something than? During the trip?" Sally shrugged "Ofcourse Doc." she said with a smile. Doc sighed asking "Can you just.. Let Lightnin concentrate on the race. Not... Other things.." He tried to be gentle about it. Sally took a second before replying "Wait a minute... Are you saying?.. I'm a distraction?" she asked. Doc tried to word this carefully "Not exactly.. But Lightning is cocky and...Can get distracted easily.." Sally sighed and kinda knew that was true. Doc continued "Anyway, I'll see what I can do." Sally smiled thanking him...

Doc walked into Ramone's shop and stood next to Lightning. "You two haven't even painted the thing?" Doc asked a bit surprised. Ramone explained "You can't rush a genius man. We been looking at different designs." Doc snickered then turned to Lightning "Practice and a tune up in the morning. I also wanna give you somethin." Lightning raised a brow asking "What?" "It's out in my car. I'll give it to you when we leave." Lightning nodded. So with Doc, they all settled on a paint scheme. Lightning followed Doc out to the blue car. "So what is it you wanna give me?" he asked. Doc opened the door and handed Lightning a small brown bag. Lightning stared confused "What is it?..." Doc quietly explained "Sally came to see me earlier." That made Lightning blush a little. Doc continued "I'm just glad you two are being smart... Don't be stupid suddenly okay?" he asked. Lightning's eyes widened seeing just a bunch of protection inside the bag. "Jeez uh... Thanks?" he questioned. Doc glared "She told me she's comin along. That's fine. But keep your head in the race when youre at the track. Chick won't make things easy for you after how last season ended." Lightning rolled his eyed getting full of himself "Please Doc, I am the best racer out there. I could win the next cup blindfolded." Doc just stared. "You sure are somethin." He mumbled before getting into his car. "5 am rookie." Lightning immediately whined "5 am?... But I'm still on break?!" Doc glared without a word and left...

Sally and Lightning were getting ready to watch a romantic comedy style movie in Sally's cone on her couch. Sally Apatow o.r of the bathroom wearing a red 95 t shirt with her pencil skirt still on. She sat down saying "Thanks for the shirt. Although it's a little tight? Don't thou think?" she asked. Lightning shrugged explaining "Eh, had them made that way so the women's were really fitted." Sally's eyes widened. Lightning cleared his throat and they got more comfortable.

Lightning's arm wrapped around Sally's shoulder as she snuggled next to him. "I don't get this movie.." Lightning admitted. Sally laughed scolding "Shhhh Just watch." he sighed and did as she said for a little bit. But he soon began rubbing her knee. Not exactly sexually, but it wasn't innocent of him either. Sally pushed his hand away but Lightning placed it right back. She stared a moment then pushed his hand away again. Lightning glanced at her and placed his hand on her inner thigh. Sally glared and pushed his hand off again. Lightning smiled a little and placed his hand on her inner thigh again. Sally sighed and scolded "Stop! I don't want to right now!" she laughed a little. Lightning nodded "Okay, okay.."

They watched the show a bit more. Then, Lightning roughly grabbed her inner thigh and began tickling her! Sally sqyealed loudly with a jult! "Stop please!" She yelled! Her back arching against the couch as he tickled her thighs and up her sides! "I'm sorry! Are you ticklish?" he asked rhetorically. Sally laughed and squirmed around In Lightning's arms! "Stop! Please stop!" she begged. Lightning stopped.

The two looked at each other. More than a moment passed. Then, quite suddenly, Her hands were on his back, and his hands at her neck and hip as he crawled on top of her, kissing and pressing their bodies together. Lightning kissed and lightly bit Sally's neck while she pulled at his shirt.

Moving up to her ear Lightning asked, "You wanna fuck?"

"Fuck, yes," she breathed.

Lightning's hand moved to Sally's waist, brushing against the exposed skin between her skirt and her shirt. He traced her hip bones with his fingertips for a moment, moving just under the lining of her skirt before moving his hand up towards her breasts. It struck him kinda odd at that moment that he had never asked what her cup size was, but now it really didn't matter.

Lightning caressed her breasts, teasing the outlines of her nipples, Sally clawed at his back, licking and biting his neck and ears anytime they got close to her. Her skin was soft like it was made of orchids, and her tongue was fucking rocket fuel right now!

Lightning felt her hands move to the front of his pants, feeling first for his member and then for the button.. Lightning gave her nipple a light pinch, and helped her unbutton his pants, sliding them down in the process. Her fingers curled around his member and squeezed it slightly, then slid her hand from the head down to the base. Together, they slipped a condom over his thick member. Lightning then grabbed her wrist and moved it just above her head, pinning it against the couch, causing her to moan. She had mused on many occasions exactly how she would like to be handled once maybe..

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked.

"Yes," Sally moaned softly, feverishly pulling at his waist.

"That didn't sound convincing," Lightning replied, pulling her skirt up. She wasn't wearing any underwear and he smiled at her boldness, and instantly went from 'very' to 'incredibly' aroused. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She tried to move her other hand to his member as an answer, but Lightning grabbed that hand, too, pairing it with the other and pinning her down with one arm. "Yes," she pleaded, looking down expectantly.

Lightning responded by pressing the head of his rod against her clit. She moaned louder, and it took a lot of effort not to slide himself inside her right away. He wanted to tease her more, though. "Convince me," he told her in a firm deep tone.

Having both arms pinned, Sally didn't have much to work with apart from moving her hips to she could grind back against his member, and talking dirty, which is what he was after.

"God, I want you deep inside me... Give me your fucking co-."

Lightning cut her off at "Cock?", shoving himself inside her impressively wet cunt, and she cried out in pleasure. It felt as though he had been standing too close to an explosion. Sally sharply inhaled and exhaled sharply. Like she pulled the very air from Lightning's lungs. Lightning looked into her in the eyes.. . Lightning could feel her cunt closing in around the head of his member as he pulled away, and then gratefully giving way for his thickness as he slid right back in. He let go of Sally's arms, and she instantly removed her shirt, revealing not a bra but her inspiring tits. Lightning peeled off his shirt and folded himself on top of her, feeling her nipples grow erect against his chest as he continually inserted and removed his length from her moist insides.

"Is this what you wanted?" Lightning asked.

"Yes," she moaned. Fuck, he loved the way she moans. She didn't shy away from letting her labored breathing explain how she liked to be fucked. Lightning began to slowly increase his speed, no longer trying to push as much of himself inside her as possible with each thrust. She drew up one of her knees, and he grabbed her upper thigh to use as leverage. As Lightning fucked her, she rubbed her clit with one hand and caressed one of her nipples with the other. The image was amazing. Her, topless, with her body bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts, eyes shut and mouth slightly open, with her skirt pulled up to reveal his rod slipping in and out of her. Lightning loved watching the lips of her hole grip his member as though they didn't want it to leave!

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, just getting used to the feeling of each other's bodies. Not knowing how many opportunities like this they would have once Lightning started racing, He decided they needed to get as much in as possible in this session. "How would you like it if I bent you over the couch to fuck you..?" He asked kinda nervously.

Sally stared silently. Lightning even began to feel he had done something wrong. But Sally pushed him off her, stood, and positioned herself to the side of the couch. Lightning quickly kicked off his shoes to completely remove his pants, got behind her, and with her head turned they caught each other's eye. Her look was serious and demanding, reassuring to coax Lightning to continue to the course of action. Lightning slapped her ass firmly, drawing another short breath for her, and pressed the palm of his hand between her shoulder blades to coax her into bending over. Sally leaned forward, placing her arms firmly on one of the arms of the couch, and spread her legs slightly. She turned her head back towards her boyfriend again and told him, "Don't stop fucking me until I cum."

Even before Lightning lifted her skirt up, he could see her bare hole under the fabric glistening in anticipation. He pushed just the head of his member in and slid it along the slit of her cunt, spreading her juices down to her clit. "Fucking put it in me already!" she begged!

Slipping it inside, Lightning relished in the sensation the new angle was giving. Together they moaned, and after a moment Lightning put both hands on her waist and started thrusting hard. Sally only moaned louder, and pushed her ass back to meet his rod with every thrust. "Fuck, yes, fuck, yes," she panted, her voice raising slightly in pitch with each!

"Fuck" was all Lightning could manage to blurt out, too absorbed in the feeling of her soft ass bouncing against him. He gave it a squeeze and slapped it again, harder this time. "Do you like that?" he asked and kinda panted, he hoped so. If not he'd have to see if he could get her into slowly later...

"Spank me harder, Stickers. I deserve it.. I want it!.." she sputtered out, each word in time with the slapping sound of their bodies meeting. Lightning smacked her ass even harder, and again after she let out a cry of joy. "Yes Lightning!.., fuck me, fuck me!" In the reflection of the TV in front of the couch, Lightning could see silhouettes of their seating bodies.. Sally's tits bounced with each thrust, and with each spanking, her head jolted back.

Knowing he would cum soon, he slowed down a bit, and began rotating his hips slightly as he pushed inside her. This created less friction on the head of his member, reducing his pleasure, but Sally seemed to enjoy the change of pace. He could tell her fingers were again at her clit by the way they would sometimes graze him. Her breathing became more labored, each breath shorter, so he knew she was going to hit her moment imminently. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yes," she whispered, barely having enough air to make soft little moans.

"Cum for me. Cum on me Sally" He urged, pushing deeper and deeper inside her.

The change in routine pulled Sally back just enough for her moans to get louder again, which he could tell irritated her slightly when she replied, "Than make me cum." Taking that as a challenge to make her cum as hard as he could in the next minute or so before he finished, Lightning slapped her ass hard!, increased his speed and grabbed her hair. "Uhhh!" She cried, her fingers now furiously rubbing her clit. Lightning pulled her hair slightly, just enough so she couldn't move her head away, and continued thrusting deep inside her.

"Fucking cum for me," he repeated every few seconds. Her insides were getting even wetter, and her walls growing tighter around him. With one hand pulling her hair, the other grabbing and slapping her ass, Lightning did everything he could to focus on not cumming first.

"ahhh!" Sally cried, approaching climax. So Lightning pushed harder and harder, filling her as much as he could, until finally she called out and her body shook!!

Lightning held hisimember deep inside her, feeling each wave of her orgasm. He throbbed inside her, only moments away from finishing. When she finally regained control of her breathing, she slid off his rod, motioned with her hand for him to move back, and she turned around. Not looking at his face, Sally lowered herself to her knees, grabbed his member, taking off the condom, and slipped the head in her mouth. Immediately Lightning's eyes shut, and all he could feel was her tongue swirling around the tip. Her mouth felt amazing. Lightning looked down to find her staring up at him, mouth firmly planted around his thickness, and sliding down, slowly letting every inch fill her mouth. She pressed her tongue firmly against his shaft, and after she had slid down to the base, she began tracing patterns all the way up his stiff. After sucking the head for a few moments, she looked him in the eyes and asked, "Where do you want to cum?"

"Where do you want it?"Lightning asked.

Sally slid her wet lips all along the shaft, as though she was buying time to ponder, and finally told him, "All over me..."

The head of his member disappeared between her lips again, and so began the best blowjob he probably had ever experienced. Sally never broke eye contact with him as she slid him in and out of her mouth, completely ignoring the saliva that was stringing from his tip to her tongue. She grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper inside her mouth, never relenting as he moaned and grabbed her head. Her fingers teased, and she ran her teeth across the shaft. Finally, Lightning could feel cum building up the length.. As he pulled out, Sally pulled her head back, allowing him free range of her upper torso, and she grabbed him to finish him. "I want you to cum on me," she moaned. "I'm your canvas. Cum all over me and let me lick it off. Please cum for me, I want to taste you." Needing no further encouragement, Lightning took back control of his own parts and finally, came. She inhaled sharply as the first string hit her lips, followed by another on her tits. Sally took Lightning by surprise then by taking him back in her mouth, letting the rest of his cum hit the back of her throat. Lightning could feel her moaning, and realized that she was fingering herself while she swallowed. Only after he had fully finished did she release her hold on his member, moving her hands to her tits where she collected the rest with her fingers and licked them clean, one by one. If he had the ability to cum again, he would have at the sight of her fingers inside her mouth and cunt at the same time. Once she was all clean, Sally stood and kissed him on the cheek. And Lightning blushed. Why? he didn't know..

Sally nuzzled up under his chin saying "I love you.." Lightning snickered with a smile "I love you too.."


	14. it's just different

_**Daytona Florida speedway, qualifying.**_

Sally looked around. Her eyes wide. "Oh wow.. This place is lively isn't it!?" she said loudly. The car engines, music, crowds talking made it difficult to be heard. Lightning laughed "Yeah but.. you'll get use to it." Sally wasn't so sure of that. Doc spoke up "Alright, now we were a little late getting here.. You go on and get suited up. Gotta get qualified." Lightning nodded and gave Sally a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off. Doc then turned to Sarge and asked "Can you get the team signed in. And Sally, come with me. We need to get you a pass in case we get seperated." Sally followed Doc, Sarge and Filmore went off to sign the team in.

Doc and Sally stood in a line. It was pretty long. "So what do you think of all this?" Sally's eyes widened as she sighed answering "It's.. Alot bigger than what I expected." Doc snickered some. Sally looked around and asked "So you use to do this?" Doc shook his head "Kinda. It wasn't quite like this back in my day. Racers now days?.. They show boat a whole lot more." Sally didn't say much else back to that.

Lightning stepped out of his trailer and began walking to the pits when Tex stopped him, "Lightnin!" "Hey Tex!" The two shook hands. "Still think you mighta looked a whole lot better in blue!" Tex winked. Lightning shrugged "Yea well, After everything Rusty and Dusty have done for me you know?" Tex smiled and wrapped an arm around Lightning "You sure make me proud. Especially after what you did for my boy Strip." "Ofcourse,. Is he here?" Lightning asked. Tex nodded "Sure is! You know he wouldn't miss a race now?" Lightning agreed. "Good luck out there Light." Tex added and patted the young racers back before heading out.

Lightning headed to his pits, His team there. Including Sally and Doc by this time. Sally's eyes widened complimenting "Wow.. You look good!" Lightning chuckled and playfully spun asking "Think so Baby?" Sally nodded "Oh yea, kachow indeed!" Lightning smiled then heard Strip, "Hey kid, you got a minute?" Lightning smiled and walked up to them greeting "Hey Mr and Mrs The King!" Strip smiled correcting "Strip is fine." "And you can call me Linda." his wife added. Lightning seemed a little surprised. Linda took Lightning's hand and smiled "I wanna thank you again Light. What you did for my husband.. Our family. You're our hero." Lightning smiled "Wow.. You're welcome." Strip then spoke up "And I wanna introduce you to someone. um.." He looked around "Now where is that boy?" Linda noticed the kid, around Lightning's age, sporting the dinico suit and motioned him over. The kid had brown eyes, brown hair. Kinda looked like The King a little even. "Lightnin this is Cal. He's my nephew and the new face of Dinico." Cal smiled "It's nice to meet you!" shaking each others hands. Lightning replied "Good to meet you to. Racing runs in the family huh?" Cal smiled answering "I've always wanted to be like my uncle." Strip and Linda smiled proudly. Strip commented "Take it easy on him won't ya?" And winked before walking off with Linda by his side.

Lightning called "Will do Strip!. So you're one of the rookies?" he asked Cal. Cal seemed all full of positivity and excitement! "Yes sir! I've been into racing my whole life though. It's good to meet you. You should let me buy you a drink sometime. Thank you properly for what you did for my family and uncle Strip." Cal offered. Lightning shrugged "Maybe I'll take you up on that sometime. Good luck in the race Cal." "You to!" Cal replied with a smile. Lightning rushed back over to his team and Sally. Oh he was so excited to have Sally here at the track!

Doc spoke up "You need to get goin. Callin numbers to the track. You're one the first ones up. Get on out there!" Lightning nodded and sent Sally a wink before getting into the race car and speeding off.

Doc sighed and placed a head set on. Sally was impressed some. She smiled and watched with some excitement as Lightning made a lap around and began qualifying. Doc spoke up into the headset mic,

 _How you feelin kid?_

"Feelin great Doc. Let's do this!"

 _Alright, that's what I like to hear. No need to be a show off, just qualify and get your place._

"Where's the fun in that?"

Doc said sosomething else, but Lightning didn't hear it. He just noticed the older style, green stock car pull up from behind and ride along side! Chick. Lightning glanced over amd Chick lifted the shield on his helmet and smiled and waved with a wink. Lightning couldn't stand him.

Chick shifted hard and muttered to his own crew chief "Let's show the kid what real racing looks like." Chick passed Lightning up hard trying to cut him off. It really pissed Light off but Doc spoke up loudly "Hey! Don't worry about him. You just do what you came here to do kid." Lightning sighed but did aa Doc said and let Chick take his place ahead. But Lightning was the better racer and came up behind Chick.

Chick rolled his eyes and joked with his coach "Watch this boys, how about a little brake check." He tapped his brakes and 95's nose hit the corner of 86, Lightning's car slid off the track with a hard left, drifting through some dirt before stopping on the pavement near the pits with a loud screach! Lightning quickly shift gears and sped back onto the track, blowing white smoke behind his tires.! "Brake check!? Are you kidding me!?" he yelled and hit the wheel! Doc glared over at Chick's crew. They were sure aughing it up.. Doc shook his head and ordered "Keep your cool. He's just trying to mess with you." Lightning snickered. He should show Chick a thing or two. At least that's how he felt! But Doc knew that wasn't cool, and planned to talk to Chick's team himself...

Lightning finished his qualification and pulled up into his pits. He immediately got out, took off his helmet and started to head toward Chick's pits. But Doc stopped him scolding "He's not worth it." Chick noticed and laughed and asked "Awe.. did I hurt your feelings McQueen?" Lightning only snarled back crossing his arms, "Oh I'm sorry, are you always an idiot or do you just show off when I'm around?" Chick chuckled and asked "I'm sorry, didn't you think that was funny?" Lightning shook his head and asked "If I threw a stick, you'd leave? Right?" he smiled. Chick's eyes widened and he growled "Why you little..." Doc spoke up walking up next to Lightning "You control your driver!" the old man scolded. Chick's coach laughed and replied "And you control yours!" Chick shrugged and reassured his team "No worries guys. The kid will fire them. I give it a month if they're lucky." And walked off.

Lightning glared. Watching him leave. Sally walked up and snarled "He is aweful!.. You wouldn't fire your team?.. Would you?" She asked as she looked at her boyfriend. Lightning shook his head, "No! Definitely not! I love you guys. I just. Have a?.. Sorta.. Reputation of.. Firing my team mates.." Sally's eyes widened. "But no worries! It's not happening with this team!" Lightning quickly reassured! Sally raised a brow. Doc sighed butting in "Well thanks to that little scuffle you qualified 8th." "Well it's not a problem.. I can take the lead pretty quick Doc." Doc snickered at that cockiness.

Lightning grabbed Sally's hand and asked "How about a tour?" he smiled with such charm. Sally shrugged "Sure, sounds fun." Doc cleared his throat grabbing the twos attention. "Careful. Be smart and get some rest for tomorrow morning." Lightning rolled his eyes replying "Relax Doc. I got this. With the king retired, Chick is my biggest rival. Trust me.. This is hardly a race." Doc rolled his eyes and watched the kids take off.

Lightning pulled Sally around the stadium! Showing her all the things that were really his daily life! Took her to the souvenir booths. Which she thought was funny!. Seeing all types of different toys and gadgets and clothing of the different racers. Lightning did give her a baseball cap that was red with a number 95 on the front. "How do I look?" she asked with a smile as she put it on backwards. Lightning chuckled answering "Look good! Hold on." he turned the hat right way facing forward. "There we go! Gotta represent." he winked. Sally rolled her eyes with a smile.

Lightning took her hand and took her to the food stand. "Why? I'm really not that hungry? Plus I don't know how I feel about eating this kind of food Stickers.." Sally asked. Lightning's eyes widened explaining "You can't say you came to a race without eating a hotdog!? That's!?.. That's.. Un-American." Sally raised a brow "Un American? Really?" Lightning shrugged. But they stood and waited in line for this silly hot dog. And when Sally finally took a bite all she could say was "This is actually really good!" Lightning chuckled "Just had to gice it a try. Come on! This way!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her away once again!

Lightning took Sally to his sponsors tent next. Sally looked up at the rusteze logo. Then she saw the cardboard cut out of Lightning and laughed! "Oh my gosh! You seem taller here? Wait, wait? Has anyone ever drew a mustache on you before!?" She asked. Lightning shook his head. The tent wasn't really crowded. Just Rusty and Dusty. "Lightning!" they both shouted seeing the young man! "Hey guys!" Lightning greeted happily. Rusty walked up and asked "You ready for this season!?" "Gonna be the best yet!" Dusty added! Lightning chuckled "You bet guys, Hey! There's someone I want you to meet." Sally walked up next to her boyfriend and waved a little with her fingers. Rusty and Dusty glanced at each other a moment. She was cute. Platinum blonde with long hair, teal eyes, flare cut jeans with a white t shirt that was loose and the 95 hat. Her shoes weren't exactly sneakers. more like dress flats. Rusty smiled and introduced himself, followed by Dusty. "You two have fun!" Rusty shouted as they began leaving. Dusty added "But not too much fun! Okay kid?" Lightning chuckled a bit at that. Rusty added more talking to Sally "Just have hik back in time for the race now okay!" They waved leaving.

Next Sally and Lightning were walking through the truck trailers and garages. Passing other teams members and other racers. Some waved and called a quick hello to Lightning. "Wow. This is huge isn't it!?" Sally exclaimed. Lightning nodded. "You really are passionate about racing aren't you?" she asked. Lightning nodded again answering "Yeah. Racing means alot to me." Sally smiled and nudged "Okay Monty. Why don't you show me your trailer next?" she more suggested. Lightning's eyes widened. Part of him became nervous. It showed a little. Because Sally giggled and asked "You okay? I didn't mean to scare you?" she teased with a seductive look. Lightning rolled his eyes smiling "I'm not scared?" Sally shrugged replying "Than take me inside.." She stood close to his face. Looking into his eyes. Lightning couldn't help womdering a bit. Was she threatening him? Using some kind of tempting attorney thing? Lightning shrugged "Okay.." They walked over to his trailer. He unlocked it and looked around a moment before going in with Sally and shutting the door.

Sally sat down on the bed inside. She looked up at the lights on the ceiling... The speakers to the side.. The massage chair.. The bobble head amd other 95 figurines.. "So this is where you spend most of your time?" she asked. Lightning shrugged. Sally brushed her hand across the dark red bedding and noticed the bed was quite large for him.. It made her curious.. "Beds rather big? Isn't it?.." She asked carefully. She knew what she was doing. Watching his reaction. Lightning blushed answering "Yeah uh.. Well.. I.. I like to be comfortable.." Smooth. Sally raised a brow. She knew better than that. But she nodded and took off the hat. "Come here.." She said as she patted the bed next to her. Lightning swallowed hard but walked over and sat down next to his girlfriend.

Lightning took his hand and placed it on her cheek.. He leaned forward and began kissing her.. His tongue slipped into her mouth. They both closed their eyes.. Sally rubbed his knee which was pushing Lightning to go further. Lightning ribbed her neck down.. her shoulder and arm.. All while their tongues danced with each other's. His hand rubbed down to between her legs and in her inner thighs... Sally moaned quietly. Lightning smiled hearing that and gently pushed her down onto the bed. He crawled over top her body. Their lips never parting. Sally moaned and Lightning took her wrist and held them firmly down with his hands agaisnt the bed. He pulled away and gazed at her. Wow she looked good and was absolutely begging to be fucked! Right here.. Right now..

"Sally.. I."

 _ **Knock knock knock!!**_

They were interrupted. Sally sighed and smiled saying "Guess we'll have to wait until we get to the rooms huh?" Lightning sighed and nodded "Sadly.." He griped. He stood uo and straightened himself up before opening the trailer door. It was just Doc. Doc stared and explained "We're headed to the motel. Is Sally with you?" Sally showed herself, standing next to Lightning. Doc nodded and added "You two behave yourselves.. Get some sleep Lightning." Then left. Lightning shut the door and locked it asking "Where were we?" Sally giggled as Lightning pushed her gently to the bed. Where they began making out passionately again.

But just as it started Sally stopped him and pushed his chest up enough the kiss stopped and they stared at each other, eye to eye. "How many girls have you slept with in this bed?.." She asked softly. Lightning shrugged it off answering "I don't know?.. Why does it matter?" he asked. Sally stared at him. Unsure if she really even wantes to know.. "It.. It doesn't I guess.. But.. It is starting to bother me.. sense you won't tell me.." Lightning sighed and looked into her eyes answering "I just don't want you to think differently of me.. I like you, I love you.. I don't want to lose you over something that's.. In the past.." Sally raised a brow reminding "The past? As in what? Three months ago?" Lightning sat up and sat down next to her.

Sally sat up and grabbed his hand assuring "Lightning, you trust me right? I'm not gonna just run off and leave you because you're slutty." Lightning snickered a bit. It made him smile. "Got you to smile about it.." she teased. Lightning sighed and nodded. "You really wanna know?.." He asked. Sally shrugged and nodded. He felt awkward about answering but.. "At least?... four.. five..maybe seven?" Sally raised a brow and stared. He didn't know the actual answer. But something around that. There were the twins.. they always came to his mind when he thought of women he slept with.. Fuck they were great.. The dinico girl.. She was his first older woman... older than him by a good years anyway.. The girl in high school... The couple different fan girls that were just way to easy... Then Sally.

Sally frowned a bit and felt stupid asking but it just waa heavy on her.. "Am I any good?.. Honestly.. Are any of them?.. Better?.." Lightning shook his head answering a little too quickly "I mean.. No one's been the same. Their all definitely different. You're good, no worries." "Just good?" She asked. Lightning stared. Kinda unsure how to answer..

"Yea?... You're great. You don't gotta compare yourself to anyone." "But you said different? What does that mean?" Sally asked. She sounded as if she were getting a little upset and honestly Lightning was kinda hoping to just get laid.. Not argue..

"I just meant.. That some like it rougher and some don't.. Let's move on from this.." He asked, hoping she'd drop it. Sally raised a brow and now was really curious "What do you mean rougher? You like rough sex?" She asked. Lightning flopprd down onto the bed and answered "I don't know what I like!? I love you though.. And I'd love to be inside you right now and I'd love to show you I love you!?" Sally snickered some and lay next to him. "You wanna head to the hotel?" She asked. "I'm kinda tired.." Sally admitted. Lightning frowned a bit but agreed and they went off to their rooms for the night..

Sallt enjoyed a bath, a book, and quiet before bed... Lightning needed a bit of release before bed himself and so he took a hot shower to help that along before he headed to bed himself...

Sally couldn't stop thinking.. Over thinking... Just how Lightning said that.. It was.. _different..._ And... some like it _rougher..._ Maybe she needed to be rougher for Lightning.. If he would even open up about it..


	15. Another side

_**RACE DAY**_

The team was at the track super early. Making sure the car was ready, Lightning suited up. The pit crew readied everything they needed. Lightning was aloke in his trailer. In the quiet.. Breathing.. Concentrating.."Okay... Speed.. I.. am Speed.."..

Once he stepped out , Mack was there. "You ready for another great year!?" He asked the kid. Lightning smiled and stretched as he answered "Oh yeah. Lightning's ready." Mack smiled and grabbed one last thing before he and Lightning headed to the pits and the car. The place was packed! So packed! Lightning did decide to ask out of curiosity "Hey Mack, if you don't mind me asking.. Did your wife ever ask how many girls you slept with? You know? When you two dated?" Mack thought back a moment before amswering "Mmmm? Maybe. Yes.. Yea I think so once. Sally ask you?" He asked. Lightning nodded, "That and asked how they were compared to her." Mack's eyes widened. "You said she was better right?" Mack asked, assumed. The two stopped as Lightning answered "I said she was good and that they were different.." Mack stared.

"You didn't really did you?.." he asked the racer. Lightning raised a brow asking "She wanted the truth? Right?..." Now feeling nervous like he messed up. Mack slapped his forehead and explained "Women don't want honesty... They want to know their better than the rest. You actually said good?.. What if a woman said that to you?" Mack asked. Lightning immediately laughed and grabbed Mack's shoulder "Please, I would never have to wonder if I was good? Come on I got a race to win and fans to impress." He walked off, hoping Mack wouldn't see that little lie..

Lightning walked past Cal and the dinico team. He stopped and called out being friendly "Cal! Hey good luck out there, I'm sure you can get second." Cal glanced over and smiled replying "Thanks McQueen. Or.. I think?.." He muttered after thinking what Lightning had said. Chick walked up amd stood over behind Lightning, "Hey kid! Hope you brought some popcorn. I'm gonna be puttin on a pretty good show." Lightning rolled his eyes and replied "Yeah just.. Let's not do anything crazy like a brake check today?" Chick laughed, "I thought it was funny." Lightning shook his head and still looking at Cal he asked the rookie "Hey do you hear that?.. I think I hear thunder?.. You know what that means.." He turned and smiled at Chick, "Look out for Lightning."

The kid began to walk off but Chick stopped him correcting "Wait, now you just sound silly. That's not how it works? First you see Lightning then you hear thunder?" "Awe, so you admit I'll be first. Good peptalk Chick." Lightning said with a sly smile walked off calling "See you out there Cal!" Chick growled to himself.

Lightning walked over to his team. They all greeted happily. Sarge asked "You ready soldier?" Luige asked "Will you need a pit stop today!?" Lightning chuckled and asked "Where's Sally?" noticing she wasn't right there. "I'm here! Sorry! Got a little lost." She admitted as she ran up. Lightning smiled at his girl as she stood next to him. He just felt so warm and happy inside seeing her. He didn't need anything else to make him happy right now. She was plenty. Sally raised a brow and asked "What's that smile about?" Lightning shrugged answering "Nothin." Doc spoke up "Alright, get the helmet on and get out there. Time to race kid." Lightning nodded once and grabbed his helmet. He stood next to his car but before he slipped the helmet on Sally rushed over and grabbed his face and kissed him right there!

Everyone looked. Darrel turned to Bob in the box and nudged him sayin "Looks like McQueen got a girl over the break." with a wink.

Sally pulled away, finishing their kiss. Lightning's eyes widened and he even blushed a bit seeing all faces ok them. Ususlly he got this sorta treatment _after_ the race. Once he won or something. Sally rushed back with the team. Lightning shook himself out of that. Chick saw it and called out "So that's how you kiss your sister huh?" Lightning glared and ignored it. For now. Getting into his car and speeding out to the track. 8th.. He saw Chick ahead.. 1st.. That miffed him. He noticed next to him in 7th, Cal Withers. Cal and Lightning glanced at each other. But it wasn't long and the flag dropped!

"Here we go boys, be ready." Doc said to the team. And they were!

"Wooh here we go! Now after how last season ended! I'm pretty sure McQueen isn't gonna be easy on Hicks no more!" Darrel said. Bob nodded agreeing "That's right! Now let's take a look at our racers too look out for!.. First there is our Rookie of the year award winner, Lightning McQueen!" Darrel nodded with excitement "Starting in 8th, he's makin his way up to 5th already. You know he wont be giving this year's cup away!" Bob replied "Then there's our vetern and piston cup champion... Chick Hicks.." "Now Hicks has received a lot of hate for the last race, and I mean a lot!" "Don't foeget Jeff Gorvette now, He's starting in 3rd today. He may not be a rookie but he is our wonder boy!" Darrel added. Bob nodded and introduced "Let's not forget one of our rookies for this season! Familiar name though, we have Cal Withers. He's the nephew of The King." "Wooh! You know he's gonna have a few tricks up his sleeve!" Darrel winked.

Doc, the Rusteze team and Sally watched as Lightning made his way behind two leaders. Chick and Jeff. "Alright. You got plenty of time. Take it easy and get comfortable for a while." Doc ordered. Lightning made his place behind Jeff. Chick was definitely not going to be showed up by anyone today. He had been receiving a lot of hate after the piston cup. And it fueled him a little too.

 _180 laps to go..._

"Come on Stickers!" Sally cheered.

The race was going well. Very smoothly.

 _100 laps..._

Doc watched as Lightning moved up into second.

Darrel shouted "Woohoo! Lookie here! Jeff in 3rd followed by rookie Cal Withers." "Chick is really tailin McQueen in this first race!" Bob added. "Sure is and that's what we love! Some good ole rivalry." The fans cheered loudly! As the racers held there place!

 _65 laps left..._

"Doin good kid. But Chick's lookin to make a move." Lightning glanced back replying "I see him." Chick tried passing Lightning outside. No luck. The kid blocked him. Inside, no luck again. "Come on!" Chick yelled and hit the steering wheel!

 _40 laps..._

"Looks like McQueen's gonna win the first race of the season Bob!" "It sure does."

Chick had enough! "Time to bring out the thunder.." He muttered. Cal and Jeff were behind Chick. Jeff blocking Cal from passing.

"Whats this!" Bob shouted! Everyone watched as another racer, Tony passed Cal and Jeff in a sling shot like move!

"Looks like Tony has some new moved of his own! Both Cal and Jeff didn't even see him!" Chick quickly blocked Tony from taking second.

 _25 laps to go..._

"Alright kid. You jyst hold your place." Doc said. Lightning snickered "I told you, this is hardly a race today." Chick tried passing on both sides of Lightning's car again.Finally having a bit of luck on the outside!

"Oh boy! Here we go! Chick is comin up McQueen's door!" Darrel shouted with such excitement.

"No, no, no. I'm not letting this happen again!" Lightning snarled and tightened the space between the two cars. Chick didn't budge and the 95 and 86 touched sides a little.. "We have Contact!" Darrel shouted!

Chick's car moved forward on the turn enough, that everyone wondered if Chick was going to steal the lead!

"McQueen is barely holdin that lead Darrel." Bob stated! "But he ks holding it!"

Chick glanced over and muttered "Come on kid.. Show off.. Just try and show off a little.. show me what you got!" He yelled.

Doc spoke to his driver "Come on kid. He's gonna be able to push you in the wall like this. You know better." Lightning sighed and eased up. Letting Chick take the lead. "You can catch him." Doc reassured.

"Wooh! That's what happens when you mess with the Thunder!" Chick yelled happily! But Lightning followed Chick's tail. He wasn't letting him keep the lead.

 _final lap.._

Chick was holding a steady lead. Lightning in second, Tony in third, and Jeff and Cal behind them back and fourth.

Lightning came around the side of 86. Cutting it close. "Come on you peice of tin can shit!" Chick yelled at his car! Lightning's nose passed Chick's barely just moments before the line!

"McQueen takes 1st! Taking the first race of the season! Followed by Chick and Jeff!" Bob announced!

Lightning took his victory lane and spun out the tires.. Took the stage and waved for the cameras. His team below, waiting for him. He smiled and stepped down, walking over to his team. "Congratulations McQueen." Filmore spoke first, "Yeah good job man!" Ramone added. Lightning thanked his team. He grabbed Sally's hands and asked "What do you think?" Sally's eyes widened answering "I think you're great! Amazing!" Lightning shrugged and replied "Alright team, let's get packin up. I'm ready to be back in town." he exclaimed. He and Sally began walking out and to the trailer while the others headed to the pits first. "So.. Shall we celebrate?" Lightning asked kinda seductively.

But before Sally could answer, two brunette fan girls ran over screaming Lightning's name! "Lightning!" This grabbed his attention Ofcourse. And he recognized them. "Hey!.. How are you girls doing?" he greeted. Kinda forgetting Sally was there for a second. Mia smiled answering "Well we have missed you so much Lightning!" "Yeah and we were hoping maybe we could hang out again?" Lightning smiled and yeah it crossed his mind as he stared at them and their bodies mostly. "I even got a tattoo of your number over break!" Tia yelled! Lightning raised a brow asking "Really? that's." He stopped and glanced at Sally. "That's.. Nice.." he finished and wrapped his hand around Sally's waistline. But she noticed he was checking these girls out.

"You wanna see?.. I'd be happy to show uou later?" the girl offered. Lightning blushed a little shaking his head. Sally then spoke up asking "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Lightning stared at Sally a second before doing as she asked. "Sure... This.. Is uh.." He knew their names just didn't want it to look like he did. "I'm Mia!," "I'm Tia!" the girls announced, "We're his biggest fans!" they both screamed with smiled and lifted their shirts! Flashing their pretty much bear breasts at Lightning.. And Sally.. They did have at least these little nipple like sticker covers over the middle but.. Even that had a 95 on it. Lightning never felt so sick looking at a woman. Sally's eyes widened mumbing "Oh okay.. Wow.. That's... Charming.." The girls put their shirts down which were bright red and tight 95 shirts.. Ofcourse.. Tia turned around and said "Guess where my tatto is.." And giggled as she slapped her right but cheek. Mia then asked "Would you sign my arm? It would be really cool. You know how sensitive it is.." She held out her wrist to Lightning. He just stared. Unsure what to do.. Sally raised a brow and asked "Yeah Lightning.. You remember don't you.." Crossing her arms. Lightning blushed and blew off the twins saying "Gee.. I.. Really gotta go.. Maybe next time.." And he grabbed Sally's hand and pulled her along. Away from those two..

Lightning pushed Sally agaisnt his trailer and kissed her. Pushing his body agaisnt hers. Sally pushed him away and scolded "What are you doing!?.. You slept with those two.. Haven't you?..." She asked. Lightning was really hoping to avoid that. "I mean.. It was last year...It didn't mean anything to me Sally." Sally nodded and sighed. "Can we just.. Not tonight.. I can't.. I'm sorry.." She walked away. Lightning watched her leave and felt awful about running into Mia amd Tia.

The following morning. Everyone boarded the plane. Back to Radiator Springs before long. Sally seemed still upset at first. She and Lightning sat next to each other. Everyone else sat around in their seats. It was quiet. Lightning grabbed Sally's hand and asked "Are you?.. Mad at me? For sleeping with girls before we met?" Sally sighed and shrugged "No.. I.. I can't be mad at that.." Lightning knew something was wrong though. "What did I do?" he asked. Sally stared at him and those beautiful blue eyes. "Nothing Stickers.. You didn't do anything wrong. I just.. I got.. Maybe a little.. Jealous.." She admitted. Lightning smiled a little and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Sally snapped. Lightning shrugged answering "Nothing, nothing." Sally nodded and leaned closer "I'm sorry. About the trip. I know you wanted some time together.. Just us.. I wish I didn't let my jealousy get in the way.." Lightning brushed it off "Don't worry about it. We will have plenty of time back home." Sally smiled then came up with an idea.

She rubbed Lightning's inner thigh and whispered near his ear. "I got a better idea.." Lightning stared a bit confused and asked "What's?.. What is it?" Sally kissed his neck and whispered "You got your wallet right?.." He nodded. "Follow me to the bathroom.. I'll wait..." She added. then she took off headed back. Lightning sat there a moment.He honestly wasn't sure about this.

He turned and began to walk toward the lavatory where Sally waited for him. When he reached the area that housed the lavatories and the stewardess station, he was dismayed to see that one of the stewardesses was standing right next the door to the bathroom. She glanced up at him and smiled, and asked if she could get anything for him. He replied that he was just waiting for the bathroom, but then had a thought.

"Actually, could you get me a Whiskey?"

"Certainly!" the stewardess replied.

She went to work making his drink and handed it to him. He thanked her and then was pleased to see that she began to walk toward the back of the plane. Lightning quietly knocked on the door, and he immediately heard the door unlock. Sally opened the door and pulled him inside the small bathroom. She reached up around his neck and pulled herself up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and sitting on the sink. He set his drink down onto the small shelf without taking his eyes off of hers. In the bright light of the bathroom, her eyes were even more piercing, and he found that he couldn't unlock himself from her gaze.

She smiled up at him and slowly moved in closer to kiss him. He could again taste and smell her juices on her and this sent waved of pleasure throughout his body as he kissed and licked her face. His hands moved down her back until they reached the top of her pants, and he slipped his hands in and squeezed her ass. Sally let go of his neck and leaned back, resting the back of her head on the mirror. She reached down and unzipped her pants and wiggled her ass out of them. Lightning pulled them the rest of the way off. Sally spread her legs and placed her feet on the wall behind Lightning.. He was frozen for a moment, the sight of this incredible woman spreading herself open in front of him, and could feel his head swimming and his balls start to ache. His member was throbbing in his pants, straining to get free. Sally reached over to the small shelf and pulled the drink down. She took a sip while staring into his eyes.

"Do you want it?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"You're going to have to work for it" she said with a gleam in her eyes.It made Lightning whimper some.

Slowly, her hand moved down to her exposed area. At the same time, she raised her left leg up until her knee was at her breast. She propped her foot on the handle built into the wall, and then began to raise her other leg until this knee was also at her breast. Lightning most couldn't handle the sight before Sally stretched as far as she go, her wide area and ass mere inches from his throbbing member. He watched as she began to rub her clit with her fingers. He began to rub the exposed back of her thigh with his hand, helping her to keep her leg stretched back. He watched in amazement as she moved down, past her open area. He looked up at her face and saw that her eyes were closed, her mouth was open and she was completely enjoying the feeling of rubbing her tight hole. Lightning couldn't believe this was happening. His hand moved down her leg, and he pressed on her clit with his thumb. She was just absolutely killing him!

Sally moaned, as she continued to press into herself. Then, she opened her eyes and with a mischievous gleam brought her fingers up to her mouth and kissed them. Lightning's eyes almost popped out of his head, and she said

"Want to taste?"

He nodded his head, unable to speak, and she reached up and rubbed her fingers onto his lips, but didn't put it into his open mouth. Instead, she moved it down to her tiny slit and began to press it in again. Teasing him.

"Come and get it!" she said with a gleam in her eye. Lightning's body shuddered as an orgasmic wave passed over him, and he almost came in pants. He bent down on trembling knees until his face was inches from her waiting hole, her middle finger pressing against her hole. He gripped her ass cheeks with both hands, spreading her apart, and then dove in. He licked her fingertip first, and then the area around her hole, drinking in her musty smell and tasting juices. Then he sucked her fingers into his mouth and swished it around, tasting her on them. Sally moved her finger out and out of the way and gave Lightning full view of her hole. It looked so inviting as he kneeled there, inches away from it. She could feel his warm breath on her and longed to feel his tongue on her, invading her hole. She was throbbing with anticipation, pushing out toward his mouth. He could see her dripping wet, throbbing for his tongue, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He opened his mouth wide and buried his face inside her. Sally let out a gasp as he almost ferociously attacked her throbbing hole. His lips formed a seal on her, and he swirled his tongue in circles, lapping up her sweet taste. She squirmed on him, and had he not had hold of her ass cheeks, she would have slid right off the counter.

His strong arms held her up, his enormous hands almost covering each cheek. He stiffened his tongue into a point and pushed against her tight hole. She could feel his tongue enter her, and it sent waves of pleasure over her body. She let out a low, steady moan as he began to fuck her with his tongue. She pushed back at his tongue, relaxing her muscles and letting him deeper inside. This was too much and she clamped her hand to her mouth as she let out a cry, launching into an intense orgasm. Her insides clamped around his tongue, sucking him in as she exploded. Her insides gushed a wet watery cum all over his face, until it was dripping down his cheeks, over his jaw line and down his neck. She couldn't help but blush!

Lightning stood up and leaned over her, the throbbing bulge in his pants pushing against her. He rested his hands on the back of her legs as he leaned forward, stretching her out so that her area rubbed against his rock hard member. She let out a deep moan, and swayed her hips back and forth, rubbing herself against his pants.

Sally reached down and unbuckled his belt, and opened his pants. Lightning pushed his pants and boxers down with his left hand, and let them fall to the floor. He slipped out of his shoes, pulled his left foot out of his pants leg, and spread his feet wide. His member had sprung out of his shorts, and Sally couldn't take her eyes off of it. Lightning watched her looking at him with lust in her eyes, and reached down to grip his huge stiff in his hand. He lifted it up, so that the head rested against his belly, and then rested his massive balls between her legs area. Sally reached down and gently pressed them in to her, while wriggling her hips. Lightning gripped the base of his member, and he pulled down and squeezed it tight.

Sally watched as the head turned purple, the skin tightening till it was shiny. She longed to have that meat fill up her throbbing hole, stretching her wide and thrusting in to the deepest regions. She continued to rub and stretch his balls on her, soaking them with her juices, and watching his hand slowly stroke and stretch himself. Lightning was thoroughly enjoying the sight of this woman lusting for him, knowing what she wanted..

Finally, he couldn't wait any longer, he carefully grabbed a condom, slipped it on and he began to bend his knees to lower himself. He used the palm of his hand to press his member onto her, and as he moved lower the sensitive underside rubbed her clit, making her squirm and moan. His tip reached her wet opening, and he paused there, slowly moving forward and back while pressing his tip onto her hole. Seeing his meat resting on her area, he now realized just how small she was to him. He seemed to be half the size of her thigh, and he wondered for a moment how she had been taking him!.. The look in her eyes, however, was anything but fearful. She was licking her lips, staring at his thickness and rubbing against her, and he watched as her hands both moved down and began to press his tip into her waiting hole. She was burning for him, longing to feel him stretch her, her outer lips throbbing like they were about to explode. He started to press in, and she guided his tip into her. Gently, he pushed forward, and the tip of his member began to stretch her narrow opening. She gasped as his head entered her, and he stopped and rested there. He felt like he might split her in two if he was too rough. and he didn't know if he should pull out.

Sally answered his question by reaching down and gripping his member with her hands and pulling him deeper. He slowly moved forward, inch by inch, burying himself in her. When he was about halfway in, he slowly started to pull out. When only his head was in, he began to move forward again, and began a slow, steady rhythm, moving in and out. With each stroke she pulled him farther in,her insides stretching and accepting more of him, and soon his balls were resting on her ass completely as she swallowed him completely enveloped his throbbing meat. Her lips were stretched, and she rubbed her exposed clit with the tips of her fingers. He fucked her slowly, and he could feel the cool air of the bathroo when he was out, making the plunge back into her warm depths even more pleasurable. The sensation of him filling her up was so intense, Sally was almost frozen in place. She breathed in rhythm with his gentle thrusts, her eyes closed and mouth open, completely lost in her pleasure. Her insides gripped him tightly, and she could feel him pressing into areas that were deeper than she had ever felt before. This man was so enormous, yet so gentle. He was moving slowly, and she thought she could feel the veins in his member pulsing.

Her body tingled and soon she could feel uncontrollable waves washing over her as her orgasm hit like a meteor. She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut as her body spasmed, and her hole sucked him in like a vacuum. Both of her hands were at her sides, gripping the edge of the sink and pulling herself onto him. She wanted all of him inside of her, and would have stuffed his balls in too if they would have fit. Wave after wave came over her, and she let herself go to this most intense orgasm, her only conscience thought was not to scream out in pleasure, and give their activity away to the rest of the plane.

Lightning watched her with awe, and pushed against her as hard as he could. Her orgasm finally subsided, and she opened her sleepy eyes and smiled up at him. She rubbed his abdomen with the tips of her fingers and stared up at this magnificent man who had just filled her up like never before. They both looked down and watched as Lightning slowly started to pull his seemingly endless cock out of her, Sally found herself suddenly desiring to lick him.

He squeezed out of her then moved forward to rub her clit with the underside of his swollen member. Sally rubbed some of her juices off of the head with the tip of her finger and brought it up to her mouth and tasted herself with the tip of her tongue. Slowly, she sat up and began to slide off of the counter, never taking her eyes off of his, and made her way down onto her knees. Lightning moved back as far as he could, his back pressed up against the wall of the tiny bathroom, and watched in amazement as she gripped him in both hands and began to lick her cum off of him. She took off the condom and sucked him into her mouth and swallowed onto him. Gently stroking him with both hands, she coaxed a drop of pre-cum out of him and licked it off, feeling his taste coat the surface of her tongue, and sending shivers down both of their spines. She continued to suck and stroke him, with both hands wrapped around his pulsating stiff. Lightning thrust his pelvis forward and pushed toward her, the palms of his hands pressing against the wall behind him.

Sally could feel him getting close, and she sped up her strokes as he began to tremble uncontrollably. He felt like all of the blood in his body was rushing to his groin, and his forehead started to throb. Every muscle in his body clenched and he rose up onto his toes as his orgasm hit. The palms of her hands were squeezing the underside of his member and she felt the first burst come rushing up through his member. Her lips were clamped to his head as he exploded, his cum bursting against the roof of her mouth. She felt it ooze around her teeth, filling her cheeks. A second load gushed into her mouth, filling it completely. She couldn't hold it all, and his cum began to ooze out of the corners of her mouth and run down her neck. She wanted to swallow, but waited, relishing the taste and feeling of his warm, salty cum filling her mouth. A third burst came, and she began to swallow, feeling his warmth slide down her throat before it entered her stomach. He was completely spent, having emptied himself into her. His toes were cramped from the strain of lifting himself up, and his legs trembled. His lips tingled as he tried to regain his ability to breathe, and sweat dripped from his forehead down the bridge of his nose. She held his sensitive head in her mouth, occasionally darting her tongue around to catch the remaining drops of cum oozing out of him, not wanting to waste any of it. She could feel what little had escaped her mouth winding its way down her neck and in between her breasts. Finally he came off of his toes and put his feet firmly on the ground, almost collapsing from the weakness in his knees. He reached down with both of his hands, and ran his fingers through her blonde, silky hair.

Sally stood up, their bodies pressing together. "Well that was fun." Lightning stated with a smile. Sally leaned onto his chest replying "I'm worn out!.." He chuckled a bit at that. "I'll go out first.." She added and began to straighten and clean herself up. Lightning watched her and dressed himself when he could. Sally kissed his cheek and quietly snuck out and back to her seat. Lightning waited a moment before doing the same.

It was funny. As wild as he was. Sally was bringing out a different kind of wild side in him. And he liked it! He was definitely falling further in love with this woman. Yes, this one he didn't want to let go anytime soon..


	16. honesty can cause controversy

The next race Lightning won again, and the next one, and the next one. He did place second and third a few times to. As for him and Sally things seemed to be going great! It was summer time and Lightning and thw gang were on their way back from another race. Sally was at the diner, helping Flo out with all the customers. The town was super busy! Doc even had to get another doctor to be at the clinic. (Not Ben, FYI)

Flo asked "Is that man of yours coming back today?" Looking at Sally. Sally rang up a customer before answering "Should be. But.. Only for a day or two then back on the road." Flo nodded. Sally sighed and admitted "You know?.. I never realized how often Lightning would be gone. We barely get any real time together.." She frowned a little. Flo noticed and asked "You two do make time right?" Sally shrugged answering "Yeah.. I mean it's just hard to sometimes?.. You know how sometimes he doesn't even come back here for two weeks.. Then he comes back for two or three days and he's off again. Plus I run the motel.. Sometimes it feels like he comes back just to hook up.." Flo felt bad for that and replied "Hey?.. How long have you two been dating now?" Sally thought a moment before answering "Hmm... seven?.. Seven months." Flo's eyes widened "Mmmhmm Things are getting serious huh?" Sally giggled some "No.."

Flo rolled her eyes and suggested "Why don't you take him to meet your parents?" Sally frowned "I can't.. He never has enough time off to do that?" Flo nodded and began taking more orders.

Sally sighed. She just.. Didn't realize dating someone you can't travel with made it a long distance relationship really. But that was okay. She was use to being on her own most of the time anyway. And her birthday was coming up. Lightning did promise to make time for that. Which was really sweet of him. "What's he got planned for your birthday?" Flo asked. Sally shrugged answering quietly because of all the people around "I don't know. Probably just a movie on the couch and.. Sex.. That would be my guess." Flo raised her brows and leaned in near Sally replying "I wouldn't mind that." Sally giggled and pushed Flo away. Sally sighed and asked "Should I expect something else?" Flo shrugged "I don't think he should be just giving _it_ to you? You're his girlfriend right?" Sally nodded.

"What are you planning for his birthday?" Sally fell silent. His was still months away but.. She didn't know yet. "You got plenty of time to think about it." Flo assured. Sally sighed admitting "I wouldn't mind seeing my family for my birthday.. My twin sister too.. I haven't seen them in forver ot feels like.." She frowned some. Flo frowned and lay her hand on Sally's shoulder "Well you are like family here. If that means anything.." Sally smiled, "It does Flo. You all are like family to me too." Flo Ofcourse smiled back hearing that.

They heard the sounds of car doors and Sally glanced out. Hoping it was Lightning. She had missed him so much. And it was! Sally rushed out the diner and ran to him! "Stickers!" She called and hugged him tightly! Lightning smiled "I missed you to Sal.. Were you bored without me?" he asked. Sally laughed and nodded "Most definitely!" Doc stood near them and greeted "Hey there Sally." Sally smiled "Doc! Good to have you all back." Lightning replied "Good to be back! I'm so glad we get over a week this time." Sally raised a brow asking "A week?" Lightning nodded.

Sally was a bit confused and asked "You get to stay for more than a few days than?" Lightning once again nodded. Sally smiled "That's great!" "Yeah it is, more time with my only girl." He replied. One time Lightning said best girl. He quickly learned to say only instead..

"Especially for your birthday." he added. Sally thought about that a moment and it gave her an idea. "Actually Stickers, I wanted to talk to you about that." Lightning stared awaiting her speach. "So.. I guess first I need to know kinda what exactly you had in mind for my birthday.. because I was thinking about asking we.. Do something different?" Lightning thought a moment. Besides her big gift surprise, he really didn't have all that much planned. Just sit around.. Maybe a movie and let nature run it's corse. So he asked "What did you have in mind?" Sally brushed her hair behind her ear answering "Well.. Maybe a trip?" "A trip? Where?" He asked. "L.A.." she said this softly. Doc spoke up "Just keep in mind that you two are a lot more famous as a couple now.. Not gonna just be able to go out completely fan free. And don't you forget that you gotta be back here in a week and a half well rested for racing." he said so firmly.

Sally replied "It's okay. The trip can be just a few short days.. Just if you want to Stickers?" Lightning thought about it. But his insecurities got to him as he had to ask "Why L.A?.. Do you mean with Ben again?" Sally raised a brow answering "No? Just us.. Although we will probably visit some people. Sense it'll be my sister's birthday too.."

Lightning sighed, "If you want to I guess.. What about rooms? We've never even.." He stopped and glanced at Doc a moment before quietly continuing "We've never even slept over with each other yet?" Which was a huge one for Lightning. He had already slept over night with different women before. But Sally wouldn't budge. She had weird rules that some made no sense.. Some she broke when she felt like it and some new ones and some she even forgot about. And Sleeping overnight together was one of her do not do rules..

Sally nodded "I know.. We can get separate rooms.. If it's too complicated, we don't have to go? I just thought for my birthday if.. You didn't have much planned.. I haven't seen Samantha in a while and.. Thought it'd be nice.." Lightning shrugged "Why not.. If you wanna go, we'll go. Only bebecause I love you." _And this means lots of sex.._ his mind added silently. Sally smiled "Thank you Lightning. This is going to be great, you'll see." She kissed his cheek and walked back into the diner. Doc stared at her a moment then spoke up "She really likes you." Lightning snickered "Who wouldn't." Doc glared and scolded "You better be treating her with respect. Don't toy with her feelings. It's not right, not fair." "Geez Doc?.. I'm not.." Lightning whined. Doc shook his head and walked off. Lightning gazed at Sally from outside the windows. He wasn't toying with her? He loved her..

Flo and Sally worked hard that day. Sally told Flo about the trip she and Lightning planned on taking now. Flo had to ask "So you're taking him to meet your sister?" Sally shrugged answering "Maybe.. Actually I want him to meet my dad." Flo smiled "Awe.. Now that's just sweet. You gonna share a room?" She winked. Sally laughed "No!?.. I don't want to yet.. Once that magical feeling goes away.. It just.. With Ben it got boring and.. I don't want that to happen to Lightning and I." Flo frowned a bit replying "You know this honey moon faze won't last. I'm honestly surprised it's lasted this long between you two." Sally agreed "Exactly. I don't want to ruin it.. But I do love him. And I'd love to see how my family reacts to him. And this trip will be good. I'm hoping we can get closer and more.. Personal and have deeper meaningful conversations. . Not just sex."

Flo giggled "So you think he could be the one? Or.. The next one?.." She asked cautiously. Sally shrugged explaining "I don't know.. I just.. I'll have him in a car for a few hours and maybe I can see what he thinks.. About.. You Know?.. Marriage and long term things.. Kids.. Gosh I want kids one day and.. thats a deal breaker." Flo nodded saying "I get what you mean. Makes sense. You don't wanna waste your time. But you're young. Got plenty of time to think anout that stuff." Sally sighed and overthinking asked "You don't think I'll scare him away?.. Do you?" Flo stared a moment. Unsure really. She shrugged "I don't know.. But if he did shy away than he wasn't the one. Right?" Sally frowned a bit agreeing "Yea.."

That evening Sally had stopped by the court house for some papers for her motel and noticed something that really upset her. But she was going to hide it and not ruin this trip woth her boyfriend. She had to pretend it didn't bother her and didn't matter. There was nothing she could do about now anyway...

Within two days maybe.. The couple had packed up the porsche and left early in the morning. Now, the drive from Radiator Springs to L.A was about 6 hours. Lightning knew he could make the drive easily if they got an early start. And this is what Sally wanted. Stuck in the car. Can't leave the conversation and see if Lightning was someone she could actually be with in the long run. They'd never had conversations about marriage or anything yet. and Sally really wanted to know what Lightning's perspective was. After seven months, almost eight. She felt she could try asking and talking about it.

So about two hours passed. Sally had fallen asleep in the passenger seat pretty quickly. She woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Morning again sleepy head." Lightning joked. Sally looked around at the road they were on. about 4 hours left. "Are you sure you wanna drive the entire trip?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged "I think I can handle it Sal." He replied. Sally nodded and sipped some water from a bottle. Then she thought about how to ask him these deeper questions without seeming to weird and without scaring him. "Wanna play a game? Sorta?" she offered.

Lighybing glanced at her and asked "A game? We aren't children?" Sally giggled "No, but.. Just a game of questions. I can ask you anything about anything. And you HAVE to answer honestly." Lightning raised a brow admitting "Sounds like a trap..." Sally laughed "No silly! You can ask me anything to. And I have to answer honestly. Look, I'll go first. Easy one, Why don't you talk to your parents anymore?" Lightning chuckled just because the question amused him. "It's not that I don't but... Just not all that much. They aren't my real parents anyway." Sally nodded. "My turn." he added and thought a moment before asking "Why the tattoo?" Sally stared a moment before answering "Peer pressure. I was hanging out with this group of friends.. All the girls were getting tattoos.. And we had drank a little.. This girl named Laura got.. Well, the more... _flirtatious_ the tattoo, the more attention you grabbed.. I was stupid." Lightning was surprised a little by it. But fun to know. "So you mean there's an entire group of girls with tattoos like that?" Sally glared but giggled "No!?.. Look, my turn!.. um.." She thought a moment.

"Okay, do you think that I'll ever meet your family? Visit Texas?" Lightning shrugged "I don't know. I'm just not close with them. I'm pretty much a whole lot closer to everyone back in town than them." Sally nodded "Your turn." Lightning smiled asking this one "Have you ever kissed another woman?" Sally's eyes widened! "Where did that come from?" She asked trying not to laugh. Lightning defended "You said anything!?.. So?" Sally rolled her eyes answering "Okay well, no. I've never kissed another woman. That was a weird direction to go." Lightning shrugged again. Sally sat there a moment before asking this one, "Do you see yourself getting married one day?" Lightning didn't answer immediately.

It worried Sally at first but he did answer "I don't know. Marriage is a huge commitment. I don't think.. I don't know. I never really thought about it. Just.. It's something that I don't want to.. it's just a big commitment that I really don't want to deal with." Sally stared a little concerned by that answer. Lightning stared and decided if she went there, he could ask one he wasn't going to for a while, "Why did you really leave Ben?" Sally frowned a little thinking about that before answering "I told you. I fell out of love with him." Lightning shook his head correcting "You can't fall out of love with someone." "Yes you can. I did." she scolded. Lightning disagreed. "I don't think so. You either loved them or you never did." Sally was a little defensive and snapped "Excuse me?.. So what? I went around telling him I loved him and lied?" Lightning glanced at Sally answering "Well.. Yeah.. You can't say you loved him and take it back." Sally was really surprised about that.

"So what about us?" she asked. "You say you love me but what if something happens and we brake up?" she added. Lightning sighed answering "I wouldn't stop loving you." "But you'd stop saying it?" she kinda asked. Lightning sighed again "Look we obviously don't agree on this? I don't think you can fall out of love. Just sometimes love lies." Sally shook her head. This was a weird disagreement. "What about kids? You want kids one day right?" She asked.

Lightning muttered "Alright this is a trap." "No it's not! Just answer the question!?" She raised her voice. Lightning sighed again answering "I don't know!? Kids are.. Bigger than marriage!? Maybe one day.. Like way, way, WAY into the future. Kids are for old people.." "I had a kid. So that makes me old?" "No.. Sal.. I just I'm not in a place where kids are on my mind okay? And I don't want to get married because it's a long term commitment and I can't do that! I don't want to!" he yelled. Sally was hurt and snarled asking "So what about me? Am I just some fling your dragging around? Because I thought we were dating for the long run?" Lightning frowned trying to explain "It's not you? It's me!? I'm just.. I'm not marriage material! I mean have you met me!?.." He couldn't believe how Sally was getting irritated quick. "What's with you? You're acting all?.. Touchy?" he asked. She didn't answer though. Sally just shook her head and glared out the window.

Lightning felt bad a little. Becuase this was a really stupid fight. Just a stupid disagreement. He sighed and tried getting her to forget about it.. "You wanna... Stop for coffee?.. Maybe something to eat?.." Sally didn't budge. "Maybe under the seat there's mail or something.. You could work your magical organizing skills? Hmm? Alphabetical order?" Nothing. He sighed and continued to drive silently..

About an hour passed and Lightning pulled out on an exit to fill up the car. Grab some coffee or something. Sally still hadn't talked to him sense the little fight. She sat alone in the car. Waiting on him to get back. She sighed and started thinking about what she saw in the files of town. She felt like she couls cry. Part of her heart broke. It really hurt. Lightning walked back and noticed she was really upset. He didn't realize those questions meant that much to her? Or at least thats what he thought. But then he began overthinking that. She was acting moody.. Emotional.. Asking about marriage and kids.. Fuck. He sat in the driver seat and Sally wiped her eyes. He stared at her with this strange look. Sally stared asking "What?" Lightning thought about how to ask this one but just decided to say it and ask,

"Are you pregnant?" Sally's eyes widened answering quickly "No! Why would I be!?.. Why would you think I am?!" She asked shocked. Lightning felt relieved. "Just the questions you were asking and you are obviously really upset about it.." Sally shook her head explaining "No.. It's okay. I'm glad I know how you feel about love and marriage and kids.. I'm not upset.. Maybe a little disappointed. But nothing is wrong with how you feel Stickers.. But... I do have a confession.." she blushed a little. It made Lightning nervous aa they sat at the gas pump. A car behind them honked. Lightning flipped them off outside the window.

Sally sighed continuing "This trip.. Is so you can meet my Dad.." Lightning's eyes widened. It was a trap.. They heard a car door slam and a man slapped the tail of Sally's porsche and yelled "Why don't you move your dam car!" Sally and Lightning looked back and Lightning had enough and got out the car "Why don't you buzz off pal!" he yelled. The man got up in Lightning's face and snarled "I have work! I have to get fuel! You're blocking the dam pump!" Lightning nodded and shrugged "Well maybe I really this spot." The stranger growled "Move!" Lightning glanced at Sally then muttered "Fine.. You're not worth it." he began getting into the Porsche. The man snarled "Learn how to fuckin drive." Lightning nodded and reversed enough he on purpose alomst hit the man's car. The man yelled "What the fuck! Just go!" Lightning went forward some then back again, and back again touching bumper to nose gently. "Fuckin drive!?" Lightning smiled and waved "Sorry.. still learing how to drive manual." He went forward and back again almost hitting the man's car. Sally raised a brow and scolded "Stop playing with this guy." Lightning rolled his eyes and spun out before taking off fast..

They drove another hour in mostly silence before Lightning spoke up "I'm sorry." Sally stared. "For what?.." She asked. Lightning frowned answering "Well for upsetting you. But for making you feel like you had to trick me and lie into meeting your dad. You could have just told me you wanted me to meet him." Sallt frowned replying "I thought you'd freak out and make some kind of excuse.. I'm sorry.." Lightning grabbed her hand then continued the game, "My turn.." Sally was surprised he wanted to continue too.

"Why don't you build your own home? Why do you live in one of your cones?" Sally smiled answering "For one,money. Radiator Springs isn't exactly the wealthiest town.. But it's easier too. Especially now that the town is so popular. Thanks to you." she smiled. Kinda a flirty smile. Lightning snickered at that. It got quiet. Sally grabbed out her phone and said "I'm gonna call my dad and tell him we won't make it until tomorrow." Lightning raised a brow and whined "But we are like? An hour away?" Sally nodded and explained "I'm too tired to deal with him and my family today.. I'd rather spend the rest of today with you and at our hotel.. If you want to?.." She rubbed his knee. Lightning snickered again and asked "I won't say no. But I don't want to push you." "You're not? It's my idea. And if you're up for it, I'm thinking.. One.. room.." Lightning's eyes widened as he had to ask "Are you sure? That's braking one of your rules?" and he honestly felt a bit nervous about it now. Sally nodded "I'm sure.. Think it's time we broke a few.." Lightning sighed.

Yes, he was excited that he would get to spend a full night next to Sally. But it was also the first time they would sleep over together. And he felt nervous. He loved Sally and wanted to make sure it was perfect..


	17. She really loves him

Sally and Lightning checked into a hotel. It was nice. A single floor, large king bed. A nice view with some benches to sit on. A tv. Large bath tub and small shower. Lightning set down their bags next to the bed. "It's not a.. Fancy suite or anything but.." Lightning muttered. Sally smiled and kissed his lips softly. "It's perfect.." Sally exclaimed. That made him smile. "I'll go ahead and look into reservations for dinner." He grabbed the pamphlets that were on the table. Sally stopped him saying "We don't need to have a fancy dinner?.. Let's.. Order in and have something in the room. Watch some movied and.. Hey look!" She noticed a box under the bed.Sally grabbed it and showed it to Lightning. "Board games! What do you say?" She asked.

Lightning chuckled "Alright. Why not. Just no monopoly! That game came from hell." Sally laughed pretty hard at that. Lightning pulled Sally close, she dropped the game box and they kissed passionately. "God I love you.." He muttered in a whisper. Such a deep throaty tone. It really turned Sally on..

"How about a bath tonight?.." Sally suggested. Lightning raised a brow and stared into her eyes. "Let's order Chinese and then a bath." She added. Lightning nodded and it wasn't long that the food came. The two sat down and took their food. They ate and chatted.

Lightning grew curious from the conversation in the car. "So.. You see yourself getting married one day again?" He asked. Sally chewed up some food, nodding. "Yeah. I want to be married just.. This time for good." Lightning picked at his food and asked "And kids?.. You want kids?" Sally stared a moment. She didn't want to start another argument. So she answered "Um.. One day." Lightning smiled and the two continued eating. "I want a big family. Lots of kids playing in the yard.. Maybe teach them how to rebuild some old 1250 or somethin.." Lightning replied. Sally's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked. Lightning nodded. That surprised her. Especially after ealier.

Lightning swallowed and stared, gazed at Sally adding "You aren't some fling Sally. I love you. And.. Though I don't want.. I'm not ready for marriage.. But maybe one day. I'm sorry I just.. Can't promise you anything.."

They gazed into each others eyes. Sally smiled. That was nice to hear. At least he was honest. They ate and it got quiet again. But Lightning smiled a little suspiciously and asked "Where did you learn to drive that porsche like that?" Sally raised a brow asking "Like what?" Lightning shrugged answering "You drive that car like a pro. Most people can't drive cars like that unless... Well.. Unless you race or something." Sally thought a moment before admitting "Okay so.. I'm not a racer. But.. I was kinda.. A.. I liked taking risks and having fun and the thrill of life when I was in college.." Lightning snickered "You were wild weren't you?" Sally blushed without answering.

"How long is or.. was your longest relationship?" Sally asked. Lightning sighed and had to think a moment. "Off and on count?" he asked. Sally shrugged "Sure." Lightning thought a moment before answering "Off and on about... three years.." Sally's eyes widened. "You seem surprised.." Lightning softly stated. Sally stared and didn't mean to sound surprised. "I'm sorry it's just.. You.. um.." She was trying to find the right words. Lightning sipped his drink replying "I'm kind of a jerk? I know. I'm not exactly the most romantic guy out there." Sally giggled some, "You're so sweet though and I love you Stickers." she said with a warm smile.

Lightning smiled back. He did love her. "I'm gonna run that bath." Sally said and got up and headed to the bathroom..

Once the bath was done, Sally sat on the edge of the large square tub that was built against the wall and surrounded by bricks. Lightning stepped in and blushed some asking "You um.. Want some candles or something?.." The bath was already filled with bubbles galore. Sally smiled answering "Sure. I'll be waiting on you.." She said in such a sexy way and pulled the robe off her shoulders just barely. Teasing him. Lightning faked a smile and left the room and grabbed a few of the candles om the dresser. They were hardly used. He was nervous. It was stupid that he was nervous.

Mostly because.. He wasn't.. Hard yet.. Aroused.. She mever saw him fully naked and.. Not exactly.. Not erect. Kinda felt embarrassed. Insecure. Lightning walked back into the bathroom Sally was already in the tub. Only the top of her shoulders up was visible because of the bubbles. Lightning set down the candles and with a match he lit them. Sally smiled and asked "Well aren't you going to join me?" with a bit of a raspy giggle. She had the sexiest voice.. That rasp in her voice made him melt. He swallowed nervously answering "Yea. Just a sec babe.. I'm gonna.. Get something for us to drink. Yeah a drink.." He stepped out the room. So sally relaxed for the moment alone. Enjoying the steam and heat from the bath. And the scent from the candles and bubbles. Honey vanella. Gosh it was relaxing.

Now poor Lightning was panicking. Not over the bath now..But he wanted to make this night perfect. Perfect enough maybe she'd want to do this more often.. Maybe even get Sally to come along on trips more.

So he called out, "Hey Sal! I gotta run down stairs for a drink. I'll be right back! You just enjoy the bath for now kay?!" Sally was a bit disappointed but called back "Alright!.. Don't be long!.." She heard the door shut. This was not her idea of a first night with her boyfriend. Him running off for a drink?..

Lightning came back up with a few things now. He set up a few more candles around and low thr lights, he placed Christmas lights over the head board, sprayed a light lavender vanella around. Anything he could do to make it a little more cozy in this room. He walked into the bathroom with some wine. Wasn't exactly the best wine he could have got but it was a thought. Sally looked over at him and asked "I didn't think you were ever coming back." Lightning chuckled and poured them both a drink before asking "How's the water? You wanna get out?" Sally looked at hee hand answering "Nah.. Not yet. It's so hot and feels so good.. But I wouldn't mind if you joined me?" she hinted. Lightning sipped the drink a bit and handed Sallt her glass before stripping of his shirt first.. Then his belt and jeans.. Sally smiled and coaxed "Come on.. Take it all off.." Lightning snickered and blushed as he took off the last of his clothing and stepped into the tub. Sally smiled asking "Now isn't this nice?" She asked and sipped her drink. Lightning shrugged. It was different. He never took a bath with a woman before.

It was strange.. Sally was getting him to try new things. But he liked it. Sally scooted closer up on her knees and leaned forward. Placing her glass on the edge of the tub. Lightning leaned closer and the two kissed passionately. Feeling the steam of the water on their necks and chins.. Lightning took his hand and grabbed Sally's rught breasts and gently squeezed it in his hand. Pressure.. no pressure.. pressure .. no pressure in his grip.. It teased like hell. Sally found his growing member and gently touched it with her fingers before tsking his balls and rollijg them gently in her hand. It felt good..

Sally moaned and stopped. pulling away. Lightning helped her turn and lean her back on him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he kissed her neck then blew on it gently. A cool chill shivered down her spine. She maoned. Their bodies submerged in the water ans bubbles. Lightning gently began rubbing her thighs and helped her spreas her legs apart.. His fingers gently rubbed her clit.. She moaned more.. Almost inviting and begging him to plunge them inside her. Lightning's heavy breathing on her damp shoulder was making ber fidget, his large member agaisnt her ass made her horny.. His fingers caressing the outer parts of her area made her moan.. "Oh Lightning... I want you inside me.." Lightning smiled hearing that.

"Soon my love.." he replied. Sally moaned quietly as he continued his soft tease. "You are so cruel.. Please Lightning.." she begged. Lightning loved this! Making her beg.. Even in the water, Lightning could feel how wet she was.. Agaisnt the warm water her area had a cool wetness to it.. A different texture from the water.. Like her area was kinda a glossy or slimy feel compared to the dense water. She moaned. "Stickers please!.." She begged. But all he did was barely pet her hole. Making her maon more.. Tricking her into thinking he would enter her.. Sally grabbed his hand and attempted to push his fingers inside her. But he pulled away and stopped. "Baby.." She whined. Lightning pushed her away and she turned around. They stared at each other.

Sally grabbed his member and lesned forward, she pressed her lips to his as her hand gently and slowly stroked his thick member. He moaned into her mouth. Sally smiled before pushing her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue swirled and petted his tongue so softly with her warm breath. She breathed on his face and then pulled away. Not just her lips but her hand. "Let's continue this outside the tub.." she whispered. Lightning gazed into her eyes and nodded. Sally pulled the plug and stood up. The suds of bubbles slowly falling down her tan and smooth skin...

She dried off some and slipped on her robe, grabbing her drink and leaving the room, "I'll see you out here.." she said in such a teasing way. Lightning smiled and watched her go before getting out and dried off himself.

He slipped on a hotel robe and walked out to find Sally staring at the bed. "You put lights up and candles?.. It's so sweet and beautiful." Lightning shrugged.

Lightning got into the bed, Sally climbed into the bed and sunk into the sheets. It was too dark to see much of each other, just a dim light above. Sally listened to the sound of Lightning's slow, peaceful breathing.

For about five minutes, they layed still. Just lying there together. It was enough to make Sally's heartbeat fast, and she even wondered how he couldn't hear it, it thumped so violently she could feel it in the back of her throat. Then she felt him cuddle her. He nuzzled into her neck, and she completely relaxed, with his arm around her waist. Sally could feel him begin to rub the skin of her neck so very tenderly with the tip of his nose.. The sensation alone was enough to make her orgasm on the spot!. Sally had to fight to control her breathing and slowly, very slowly, turned to face him. Their noses just touched. she could feel Lightning's warm breath on her mouth.. Sally put her hand to his face, brushed his nose with her lips gently, and pulled away.

He kissed her. Slowly at first, tender and sweet, but growing in speed and force. All of a sudden, Sally was back at that small. Lightning wrapped her up and pulled her towards him; closer, closer. She moaned slightly as he nudged her head aside and began to kiss her neck, her robe bearing so much skin that it might as well have not been there. All the way down to her collarbone he kissed, back and forth. His touch was like magic and she was soon aware of her hard nipples pressing into his chest as they kissed again. His warm hand caressed her hip, which moved up and down as the liquids began to fill between her legs. He slipped his hands behind her back. Oh how she longed for him to bring it round to my breast, to pinch her hard nipples and hold her breasts. Sally kissed his neck this time, and bit him gently. She kissed his ears and his eyes, he breathed roughly and sharply, taking in the honey vanella scent on her skin.. It mixed so well woth the lavender in the room..

Sally could begin to feel him harden as he lay on his back and she straddled him. They kissed constantly, never stopping, as he pulled off her robe, which fell gracefully. He kissed her chest-bone, down, down, to my navel, and back up to her breasts. His soft, wet mouth engulfed her nipples, and Sally couldn't contain the release and pleasure. she began to gently rub herself against the thick member of his.

Nothing compared to this. He made her feel immortal. He made her feel inhuman. His robe came off shortly after and Sally kissed, licked, and flicked his nipples with her tongue. His low moans harmonised with her high ones. Both naked, lost in each other, it was as if love was a physical rope that bound them together. The feel of his hot skin against hers drove her wild with desire and she began to bite harder at his neck. And Lightning was loving her deep and dark bites, and his breathing quickened as he slipped a hand between her legs.

Sally gasped! His hand was cold compared to the warmth of her area, juices flowed freely from between her slim legs. He flicked at her clit with his middle finger, and her head dropped onto his. She grinded on his hand, nose to nose with him, feeling the pleasure intensify and fill her body with a buzz. He withdrew his finger, and placed it on her tongue. Sally tasted the salty beauty of her own juices all over his finger, and rolled onto her back and as he came up she wrapped her legs around him, as he thrust so gently against her.

Sally knew what he wanted to do, and as they ceased to kiss for breath, Sally relaxed her body and he kissed her breasts once more, lower down, and even lower then, to the lips of her pulsing area. He slowly caressed her clit once more with his fingers, and ever so gently slipped one finger inside of her. As he brought his tongue down to her clit and began to move his hand up and down, she writhed on the bed with lust and longing. She wanted to feel him inside so badly that she nearly said it out loud, but the sensation of his cold wet tongue against her throbbing place brought her so close to coming that she was distracted. He put two more fingers in, and kissed the insides of her legs, where his hands had caressed perfectly..

Sally could take no more, if he kissed an inch more of her skin she would orgasm like she had never done before, and oh how long the recovery would take... Sally pulled Lightning towards her and lay him on his back. as he lay, his breathing shallow and fast, she took his long, thick shaft in her hand, and his testicles in the other hand, and caressed him. He moaned with release. Eventually, he put his hand to her area once again, and they played with each other, kissing when they could spare a breath. She became wetter and him harder and eventually they relaxed to hold each other close on their sides, Sally wrapped her leg around him. They kissed once more before Lightning grabbed protection off the side table and slipped it on.

You can guess what happened next, His Member pushed into her, Her stomach went cold as he thrusted. Rubbing and writhing with each other, he moaned, and she moaned louder, the pleasure intensifying into one enormous rush of passion and need. Sally couldn't stop herself. As he began to come, filling the rubber with his rich, creamy liquid, Sally whispered into his ear,

"I love you, I always will." and he finished, and at the same time, the tension in her reached a climax, and Sally felt the warm, convulsions fill her body. She really did love him; there was no mistake. Sally could marry him one day. She could have his children.. And at this moment in time, they joined as one, clutching at each other, in ecstasy.

"I love you too Sally.." He whispered.


	18. a losing game

The morning light shined in through the double door patio. Lightning was first to open his eyes. He smiled and took in the scent of Sally's hair.. He wrapped an arm around her and settled back to cuddling with her. Sally let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. "We broke the rule." She whispered. Lightning sighed happily agreeing "Yip.. I think we really should brake the rules more often." Sally snickered at that with a smile. Lightning yawned and fidgeted around a little. Sally rolled onto her back and nestled into her boyfriend's side. Her phone began ringing. "Don't answer it." Lightning whined quietly. Sally sighed, "It could be Flo or Luige about the motel.. I have too." She grabbed it and glanced at it. "Oh.." She muttered ans set it back down.

"Oh?" Lightning questioned. Sally smiled at him explaining "It's just my Dad. Probably wondering where I'm at." She snuggled back comfortably into his arms. Lightning smiled but then repeated what she said in his head and mumbled "I'm?.. Don't you mean where we?.. Are?" Sally was silent for a moment. Lightning sighed asking "He doesn't know that I'm with you does he?" Sally sat up and answered "He knows we're dating.. Mostly because of magazines.. And.. He knows that I love you." Lightning raised a brow and kinda griped "Why didn't you tell him I was coming than?" Sally shrugged answering "He's.. Look, it's not you personally.. It's just.. I am an attorney.. I married a doctor.. He's gonna take one look at you and say hmm, Could of done more with your life with this aweful judging look.." Lightning chuckled asking "What does he do?"

"My dad is.. Was a lawyer." Lightning snickered hearing that. Sally continued explaining "My dad was a lawyer, My brother is a doctor, I became an attorney and Samantha is a therapist.. He is very.. judgy.. And he absolutely adored Ben!" Lightning nodded and asked "So he isn't gonna like me very much.. Is he?" Sally shook her head honestly. "You should have seen him when I told him I became a motel owner.. Not some fancy, five star resort.. Caution cones.. I own giant orange teepees.. At least that's what he says.." Lightning tried not to laugh at that. "He sounds nice. Can't wait to meet him." Lightning joked. Sally glared, a playful glare at him.

Sally frowned a bit apologizing for the little trick. Lightning grabbed her arm gently and pulled her close and kissed her sweet lips. "I love you Sally Carrera.." he said in a low and quiet tone. Sally smiled, "I love you Monty.." Lightning rolled his eyes at that one. Sally got up. Her white and silky gown looked beautiful on her. "Come on Stickers. Better get dressed. Got a fun day ahead." Lightning groaned a bit but eventually got up and the couple packed back up and got back in the car...

Sally drove this time, sense she knew the place. "Don't worry.. I'm gonna call my Dad right now and let him know you're coming too." Lightning just stared and was quiet to listen. Kinda being nosy. Sally called and drove "Hey Dad.. Yeah I'm about?.. 37 minutes away. Yeah. Can't wait to see you too. Oh Nathan's there? Great, He doesn't have Norman? Awe.. Oh hey.. I'm actually bringing along my boyfriend. Yeah. He can, but I was thinking he could stay in the guest room?.. I really like him Dad. Okay. Okay thanks, see you soon. Yea, love you to." Setting down the phone. Lightning asked "So? He's cool?" Sally giggled answering "Yeah, he's cool. Only thing I ask is please don't do the Kachow thing in front of him.. He's only going to think you're childish." Lightning shrugged and could see how that made him look childish. So he agreed. "Also.. Um.. Can you go by your actual name? Not the nickname?" She asked.

Lightning raised a brow asking "You don't want me to go by Lightning?" Sally felt nad and embarrassed a little explaining "I love your name and have no problem with it. But just for my Dad? Please? Monty?" Lightning glared a bit and asked "Should I change my occupation to?" Sally sighed explaining again "No!? I love what you do and I love who you are! I just know my Dad will.. Look, you've been called Lightning what? A few years?.. Monty is just a name too?.." Lightning breathed in and out. Kinda feeling a little bossed around now. But he stared ar her. He loved Sally.. Maybe this one thing.. "Alright... But just for your dad. This isn't sticking." Sally giggled and took his hand, "Thank you.. _Monty_." Lightning was a little annoyed but he would do this for Sally. "Whose Nathan?" he asked. Sally glanced at him before answering "My older brother." "Oh."..

The porsche pulled up and stopped in the drive wsy of a large brick neighborhood home. The houses next to it were all similar.

The two got out and headed to the door. They stood on the porch a moment and Sally took Lightning's hand "It'll be good. Thank you Li.. Monty." Lightning raised his brows once but seeing Sally happy made him feel good. "Ofcorse Sal." he replied and kissed her cheek. The door opened and a yellowish color blonde headed man ooened the door. He had to be her brother. They redembled each other and age was probably around the same. "Sally!" "Nathaniel!" Yup. Her brother. They hugged. Lightning watched them catch up some. "And this must be? Lightning? Right?" Nathan asked. Lightning nodded and shook hands with the man answering "Yeah um.. Monty is fine.. Lightning's more of a?.. um.. Stage name." Nathan raised a brow but okay.

"Well let's get you botb settled. How long are you staying?" Nathan asked his little sister. They entered the house as she answered "Four days. Just for my birthday and Sam's ofcorse." Nathan smiled. Then the older man walked in who must of been their father. Nathan looked alot more like him than Sally. He had silver black hair though ansd was a little on the chubby side..

"Hey Sally.. I've missed seeing you around." he said as he greeted and hugged Sally. Sally only smiled "I've missed seeing you to Dad..." but Lightning could tell by her tone she lied a little there. The man then turned to Lightning and introduced himself "I'm Carson Carrera. Sally's father." Lightning smiled and introduced himself "Nice to meet you Mr Carrera, I'm..Monty..Monty McQueen.." Felt weird saying that. Lightning held his hand out but Carson only stared and snarled "You can put your hand down kid...Don't know where it's been." Lightning stared at both Sally and Nathaniel. Nathan just shrugged. "So what do you do for a living Monty? I've seen you in several social media sites and papers." Lightning answered honest "I drive a car for Rusteze in Nascar. I'm a stock car racer in the piston cup league. " Carson glanced at Sally. Sally leaned on Light and added "He is quite a celebrity." she sounded proud. Carson only snickered "More like an over paid, glorified mechanic." under his breath. But Lightning heard that.

"You know Ben went back to school? Yes, he's going to be more than just a doctor now. Some kind of special surgeon to." Carson mentioned. Sally sighed asking "Dad can I talk to you? Alone?" Carson shrugged and he and Sally went into the other room. Nathan and Lightning stood there kinda in awkward silence a moment. Nathan cleared his throat and asked "So uh.. You race cars?" Lightning stared a moment before answering "Yea, stock cars." Nathan nodded and asked "Do you work on them too?" Lightning snickered "I can rebuild just about any car from the frame up." Nathan stared. That was cocky.

"Hmm. You know of the 65 Cadillac Fleetwood brougham?" he asked. Lightning nodded answering "The land yacht." Nathan chuckled "Yeah! I got one in my garage a few blocks over. Maybe you wanna help me out sometime. You know once Dad kicks you out." Lightning raised a brow asking "Wait?.. what?" But before Nathan could answer, Sally and Carson stepped back in.

Everyone kinda just stared at each other. Carson glared a bit at Lightning before asking the young man "You like salmon Monty? There's a nice little place to eat downtown. Gerry's? isn't it?" He looked at his son. Nathan shrugged. Carson sighed continuing "Why don't we all eat there tonight. I would love to get to know you, Monty." Carson held his hand out toward Lightning. Lightning nervously shook hands with the man. Sally smiled. She had hopes they could get along. Nathan spoke up "Let me um.. Show you to the guest room." he offered. Sally giggled "I got it Nathan. I think I can take care of my own boyfriend." she glared at her brother. She then took Lightning's hand and pulled him around the corner and down the hall.

They came to the room and Sally sat down on the bed. "Your Dad seems nice." Lightning said as he sat next to Sally. Sally smiled and sighed "He is. I think he could actually like you." Lightning snickered at that. "Your brother Nathan seems cool." Sally placed her hand on Lightning's knee. The look she gave was anything but innocent as her face leaned to his. Lightning smiled and leaned closer. Their lips touched gently for seconds. Then Sally pulled away and stood up and stretched.

Lightning stood up next to her asking "Which is your room?" Sally happily answered "Two doors down." "Good, gotta know where I'm sneaking into later tonight." He replied with a wink. Sally giggled saying "You really are immature, aren't you?" Lightning shrugged answering "But you love me." Sally rolled her eyes muttering "Arrogant Bastard." Lightning only snickered.

"Actually _Monty_.. While we're on the subject.. No sex. Not while we are here. You know it's just for a few days." Lightning raised a brow and asked "But why?" Sally smiled answering "Just not here. You know?.. Come on, I think you could live a few days without all this?" referring to her body. Lightning looked her up and down and nodded agreeing "I could, I can. But you can't resist all this?" Sally's jaw dropped and her hands went to her hips. "You think I can't hold out a few days?" She asked. Lightning shook his head "I know you can't."

Sally laughed, "Ha! Sure, you know if either of us can't wait a few days, it's you." She turned to walk away but Lightning stopped her and pulled her back asking "Not true. I can be patient. But you.. You will be begging me to fuck you by the end of the day." Sally rolled her eyes saying "You flatter yourself too proudly mister." Lightning shrugged "Alright Sally. But you asked for it. I'll prove it. No sex. For just a few days. I can handle it. I am Lightning McQueen after all, I can handle anything." Sally shook her head disagreeing. There was no way he could resist his urges. Lightning placed his hand onto Sally's lower back, near the tattoo and pulled her body against his. Their noses gently touching.. "But I warn you..." he added softly "These next few days will be torture." Sally raised a brow and asked "For you or me?" Lightning smiled answering "You. All you baby. I'm going to make you squirm this entire trip now just to prove who has the will power here." Sally laughed "Sure _Monty._ "

"So, your brother seems to think your Dad is going to kick me out. What's that about?" Lightning asked, changing the subject. Sally thought a moment before answering "My Dad won't do that. Don't worry about it, Nathan is just trying to scare you." Lightning chuckled at that, "Gonna take alot more to scare me baby." Sally smiled and the two kissed sweetly. Lightning rubbed her shoulder and down her side.. Grabbing a hand full of her ass. Sally pulled away and scolded "Watch yourself.. Might get too excited Lightning."

Lightning smiled asking "I thought I was Monty here?" Such a charming smile. Sally nodded and rested her hands on his chest. She could of pushed him onto the bed and fucked him already, he was right!.. But, Nathan knocked before peeking in and asking "You guys wanna come back out here before Dad gets suspicious? You know how he is Sally.. Besides, he wants to.. Get to know you. I wouldn't mind either." Lightning nodded answering "Sure thing. Don't wanna upset your dad." Sally sighed but smiled replying "Until later than.." She just couldn't help smiling. "I heard that." Nathan muttered. Sally grabbed a pillow and threw it at him but Nathan shut the door and ran off.

Sally began to head out, but Lightning stopped her and pulled her close. His face was lustful. She knew what he was thinking and she scolded "Are you already giving up? I knew I was stronger.." Lightning shook his head and asked "How about a little wager?" Sally raised a brow asking "Like what?" Lightning thought a moment before betting "If I win and keep all this at bay, and you lose and basically throw yourself at me... You wash my vette." Sally shrugged "Okay?" she sounded questionable. "While I watch. In whatever I see fit for you to wear." he added. Sally's eyes widened but she smiled "You'll never win this." Lightning disagreed. Sally nodded betting "Okay but... If I win and you can't control yourself.. and lose..." She had to think a moment. "I won't lose." he interrupted her thoughts. Sally gazed into his eyes and gently swiped her hand across the zipper of his jeans. Lightning glared as she replied "Are you sure about that?.. If you lose.. You.. Take me to meet your family next." Lightning's eyes widened. "You sure that's what you want?" he asked, "I mean you're gonna lose but?..Seriously?" he stared. Sally nodded. "Is it a bet?" she held out her hand. Lightning stared. Now he definitely did not want to lose. "You're on." he answered, shaking her hand. "Pleasure doing business Mr McQueen." She flirted. Lightning only snickered "Oh I'm going to enjoy this.." "As am I." she replied with a sly smile...

The couple headed back out to the living room. Carson was sitting down and had a drink. Some wine glass with a yellow colored beverage. Sally and Lightning sat down next to each other. "So.. Monty.. You race cars?" Carson asked. Lightning nodded "Yes sir." Carson shrugged continuing "Shame. Did you ever consider a more.. Productive profession?" he asked. Lightning glanced at Sally before answering "Um.. Yeah but.. Racing has always been something I dreamed of doing." Carson could tell Lightning was passionate about his work but asked anyway, "Did you do anything before?" Lightning shrugged answering "I worked a few places before.. Mostly during high school. But honestly I wasnt good at holding most jobs. Just... Always dreamed of racing." He smiled.

Carson stared and sipped his drink asking "I'm sorry, would you like a drink? Either of you?" He pointed to Sally. Lightning declined but Sally nodded. Carson stepped away for a moment. So Nathan took the chance asking "How is the motel life sis?" Sally shrugged answering "Great! BUSY! Don't forget I am still an attorney too." "What about that other motel? Wheel well?" He asked. Sally frowned. She didn't answer immediately and took a moment to contain her sadness before answering "Yea um.. No. I wasn't able to get it." Lightning smiled warmly and grabbed Sally's hand in support kinda.

Carson walked back in and handed Sally her drink before sitting down. "So where are you from Monty?" Carson asked. Lightning answered quick "Texas." Carson's eyes widened. "Texas.. I met a man from Texas before. I helped put him away in prison." He said and sipped his drink. Lightning just stared and maybe felt a little nervous. But only because he loved Sally. Carson than turned to Sally and asked "I heard Nathaniel asking about the motels. How is that working out?" "I love my work Dad." She answered. But she kinda sounded a little defensive.

Lightning noticed. Carson continued "I still think it's silly to?.. Leave L.A and leave Ben and run off to become some small town motel manager. It is silly and a child's game." Sally didnt say anything. Nathan rolled his eyes. The tension could be felt around the room. Lightning spoke up seeing Sally a little hurt, "Sally is way more than just a motel manager sir." Carson raised a brow and stared at Lightning. "Yeah she.. She owns the motel. Does all the cleaning and food service and just.. So much on her own. Yeah she keeps the place spotless too! I mean the pens are organized. Alphabetical, color coded, dates.. So much. And she not only does that, but also she is the town's attorney. I'm sure you um.. Know what all that brings. And she's great at it Mr Carrea. Perfect really!." Carson nodded.

"You seem like a nice guy Monty." He replied. Sally smiled warmly. Then Carson asked "How did you two meet?" Sally and Lightning glanced at each other all wide eyed. Lightning wasn't sure what to answer..

"I was.. Passing through town.. And.. I needed a place to stay.. So um.." "Stop." Carson interrupted. "I heard the news stories and saw the interviews. Are you stupid?" Everyone's eyes widened. "Dad?" Sally snapped. Carson shook his head and apologized "I'm sorry. But you know how I feel about you leaving home and leaving your husband and then you don't even speak to me until you wind up pregnant and then decide to stay in some no place town? What kind of daughter does that?" Lightning stood up and snapped loudly "Hey!?" Everyone stared at him. "I don't like you talking to Sally that way. She doesn't deserve that. Now.." He slowed and sat down feeling a bit nervous now as he continued "Umm. She told me what happened.. And.. It hurts her. I can tell.. She doesn't want me to see it, but I do. She came here to see you and wanted us to meet eachother... So.. I don't know about you? But..That means something to me. So.. Yeah.." Lightning felt he was being really disrespectful at this point and kept quiet. Carson glared at him. It was the same disapproving glare Doc had given him time to time.

Carson was silent at first. Awkwardly silent. Then he finally spoke up replying "You really think he is a smart choice for you?" he asked his daughter. Sally glanced at Lightning. He stared at her and tried reading her mind...

 _She's hesitating.. Why is she hesitating?.._

Lightning thought. Sally turned toward her dad answering "I don't know. But he's my choice." Carson sighed and nodded "Alright.. I.. Have a meeting with someone.. I'll see you all at dinner.. Nathan, give them the adress." he stood up and brushed Sally's shoulder before leaving. They heard him grab keys and the front door shut. Nathaniel immediately spoke up "That was great! Not many people talk to Dad that way!" Lightninf frowned and immediately turned to Sally apologizing "I am so sorry I did!.. He just was pissing me off and obviously upsetting you about the motels.." Sally nodded and kissed Lightning passionately, cupping his face. She pulled away and all Lightning could do was make this confused face.

"It's okay. Ben totally told off my father when they met too." "Really?" he asked, "No. You are awful!" She replied with a laugh! Almost like a joke. Lightning faked a bit of a laugh. Nathan sighed grabbed out his phone. "Sending you the address now sis." he announced before shutting his phone. He then stood up, "I'll see y'all tonight." he added then ledt himself. Lightning immediately asked "Why did you hesitate?" Sally raised a brow. "Hesitate?" Lightning nodded, "Yeah.. When your Dad asked if I was you know? A smart choice?" Sally thought about that for a moment before answering "I didn't know I did. I'm sorry." Lightning frowned some asking "So am I? Really?"

His expression, his face begged to know. So Sally leaned close, softly answering in a quiet and low tone "No. You are an incredibly bad choice for me Lightning McQueen. An incredibly arrogant, immature, wild, bad, bad choice for me.. But I love that you're bad.. I love that you are my very, very bad boy. My very sexy and bad choice.. its not smart at all.. But my head doesn't think straight around you. Because you make me bad.. Very bad. And I want to be bad with you.." Lightning snickered. She was sexy in her own weird way.

"Better go get ready for dinner.." Sally announced and patted Lightning's knee. Lightning watched her a moment. She stopped and continued "Gonna make sure my legs are perfectly smooth along with other places.. And I'm going to wear?.. Something you won't be able to stop looking at." Lightning shrugged "Do it. I can look all I want." Sally rolled her eyes "Just no sex Mister." "No sex." He agreed and watched Sally leave the room. Lightning was already enjoying this little game and he would nake sure to make dinner torture for Sally without embarrassing her Ofcourse. He would need to be settle and yet charming and extremely flirtatious without making her and her father feel uncomfortable. He already had an idea in mind...

 **happy birthday Laika! I hope you along with everyone enjoy the bet sally and Lightning have here as it continues throughout the trip, also!...**

 **I could use some ideas for this trip. You know like the Lightning, Sally, and her family talking and moments that happen between them all. i have ideas for the game/bet. just not as many for in between those parts during this trip. Gotta gave interaction between them all and I'm not sure what to do!? lol. if you don't want to give ideas or anything thats fine guys. sorry if i take a while to come up with some on my own! anyways hope you enjoy! I have a few ideas for L and S during this dinner! Gonna be funny and hot and just great I think.**


	19. would you give up something for the one

Lightning headed upstairs and the couple got ready. He stepped in the hall and waited outside of Sally's door for her. When she finally emerged. She was breath taking. A long sleeve, long, black dress with a V in the front on her breastline. A slit that started right above her knee. Her hair was down and wavy overone of her shoulders. "You look so beautiful." Lightning complimented. Sally smiled and spun for him. "Really beautiful." he repeated. Sally bit her lips and grabbed his hands before kissing him with an amazing kiss! Her tongue entered his kouth so slowly and delicately. Rolling and swirling slowly. She was trying hard to tease and he could tell.

Sally pulled away and watched Lightning open his eyes and smile. "Nice try." he smarted. Sally shrugged replying "My kisses will only get better by the day." Lightning nodded "I can handle it.". "You look good to Monty." she complimented his jeans and dress shirt. Lightning rolled his eyes with a smile..

The couple met up with Carson at the restaurant. Nathaniel wasn't able to come along anyway. They sat down and ordered drinks. Lightning and Sally sat next to eachother across from Carson. The place was nice. Thick red table cloths..Carpeted though.. Nice large tables. A huge chandelier that sparkled. "This place is nice Mr Carrera, do you eat here often?" Carson stared and sipped his drink answering "No. But Sally deserves a treat. Sense she mostly eats diner food now.." Lightning glanced at Sally. More to see her reaction. She really didn't have one. There was beautiful spanish style guitar playing. The latin music was quite relaxing. Carson set down his drink and asked Monty, "So how much do you make Monty?" "Dad!?" Sally scolded immediate!

Lightning motioned her to calm down, "It's fine Sal.. That's actually a tricky question." Carson raised a brow and chuckled "How is that a tricky question?" Lightning played woth his drink explaining "Well..Most people would think stock car drivers make millions but that's not exactly true.. It depends on the sponsor and what you place and your points. You can cross the finish line first but be behind in say?.. 8th by points." Carson was a little confused but asked slowly "How much do you make?..." Lightning glanced at Sally before answering "I didn't make any money last year. My sponsor couldn't afford it." "Excuse me?" Carson snarled.

Lightning quickly continued "I did get an 80k bonus after the cup and now I'm making monthly. I make plenty okay." Sally added in, "Lightning is doing great!" "Once I get into the top drivers I'll be making as much as 20 mil a year. Just haven't reached that yet." Carson rolled his eyes and spoke to his daughter "The man makes so much less than you did working here. You better not be getting married but if you do you better have hin sign a prenup! I mean he called you Sal!? Sal! Does he know what the definition of that even is!?" Lightning spoke up "Hey! It's just a pet name.." "Like _Lightning_!?" he snapped. It got quiet.

Sally sighed and rubbed her eyes asking "Can we all order dinner and try to get along.. Please.." Carson nodded and browsed the menu. Sally and Lightning did the same. The waiter came by and the three ordered some food. It was so quiet. To quiet.

Carson cleared his throat and stared at Lightning. Lightning stared kinda nervously back at Carson. Both trying to figure each other out.. "Monty, do you like the latin music?" Lightning stared a moment before answering "It's nice." Carson nodded asking "Football?" "Not really. I am into cars.." "I see." Carson snickered. Sally glared at her dad a bit. "Ford or Chevy?" Carson asked. Lightning stared a bit unsure what he was asking. Carson noticed and explained "That is one of the biggest debates I hear. I wouldn't know sense I drive a BMW myself. My first car was a Buick though." Lightning nodded answering "Anyone who ask that doesn't understand that stock is stock. I can easily answer that with chevy. Chevrolet is better than Ford. Stronger engine, better fuel efficiency. Plus I have always favored the vettes look. But, I can make a ford better than a chevy myself. It's truly all in the hands of the owner of the car. What extras you put in or upgrades. Buick is gmc.. You realize that is Chevrolet originally?"

Carson snickered without answering. They ate. Silently. Lightning rested a hand on Sally's thigh under the table. It got her to look at him and smile. And Lightning wasn't meaning anything by it at first. Then he remebered the bet.. He tightened his grip around her thigh. Sally let out a deep breath. She felt it. He then rubbed down to her knee and the slit of the dress. Sally glanced at him and he her. They gazed at each other and he smiled slyly as his hand rubbed her knee gently. Sally cleared her throat and asked "So how is retirement Dad?" Carson sighed answering "Boring. Absolutely boring. I've been helping Nathaniel out sometimes. Ofcourse there's Norman. I love that grandson of mine." Sally smiled hearing about her young nephew.

Lightning rubbed the tip of his fingers into her thigh right next to her knee cap. It tickled some but Sally kept still. "What about you Monty? Any siblings?" Lightning stared answering as his hand froze, "Yeah a few. But they aren't my _real_ siblings. I was a foster kid." Carson snickered and shook his head. Sally glared asking "What is that for?" Carson stared at the two of them answering honestly "You brought home a stray.." Lightning and Sally both stared surprised hearing that. But they continued to be polite. It was testing Lightning though... Oh how he had a few words he'd like to say to this man!..

Lightning placed his attention back to hos girlfriend. His hand rubbed inside the slit of the dress and up her thigh. At the moment, her thighs were tight together. He rubbed and geipped her thigh against the seat. Sally squirmed a little and readjusted herself. Opening her thighs to his warm hand.. Lightning rubbed in and closer.. He rubbed the tip of his fingers agaisnt her soft and silky panties.. Rubbing and pushing the material against her clit. She sighed and sipped her wine. Lightning smiled. Feeling he was doing well.. And winning.

She squirmed quite a bit more as his finger pressed deep into her. Pushing her panties gently and barely in her slit.. She was soaking them.. He could feel how wet he was making her through the silk! He loved this!.. Carson raised a brow and asked "Are you okay Sally?" Sally snapped answering "Yes!.." in a rasp and her voice choked a bit. Lightning snickered. "Ofcorse I'm okay.. Just.. Dinner isn't.. Going like I hoped between the.. the.." He was distracting her with his swirling fingers.. Pressing against her clit, between her legs... "The.. two of.. of you.." She closed her eyes and contained herself before grabbing his hand and pulling him away. Lightning stopped as she wanted. But oh he was winning. He had to take a napkin and discreetly dry his finger tips of her juices. Oh he wish he could have licked them.. But probably not the best time..

Sally squirmed and readjusted herself again as thwy all chatted a little. "So why a lawyer?" Lightning asked. Carson shrugged "My father was one." Lightning tried joking "The way your interrogating me, you should have become a cop." he faked a nervous laugh. Carson stared and raised a brow. Sally didn't seem to think it was much funny either. They finished eating. Silently again. The silence was so awkward..

Sally took Lightning's hand. And he thought she was being sweet and just holding his hand but.. Oh but!.. He felt Sally's other hand open his palm and place something in it? She pushed his fingers closer and removed her hands. Lightning felt the item in his fingers.. Soft?.. The cloth napkins?.. Oh god. His eyes widened as he glanced down at what he was holding. Her fucking panties! She took them off right here and right now and now!.. He was holding them which meant she... He glanced at Sally and all she did was smile and sip her wine. Fuck, she was winning. Fuck she was hot.

Carson stared asking "Now you seem on edge Monty? Surely I'm not that intimidating now, am I?" he got a kick out of it. Lightning was silent. His face was red and flushed. Sally smiled and asked "Yeah _Monty.._ Are you on edge?" His honest thought was Sally was being a teasing bitch! And he really underestimated this woman. "Uh..No. Nope! I'm just fine." He answered as he smiled to Sally and stuffed the panties into his pocket. Carson nodded it off, as he was clueless to the game his daughter and her boyfriend were playing.

Sally was extremely proud of herself. Too proud really. "Well. I'll pay the bill and we can all head home." Carson exclaimed. Sally and Lightning didn't have a problem with that idea. So the three of them headed back to the house. Carson locked the door and kissed his daughter on the cheek goodnight. He looked at Lightning and sighed. Not saying anything except "Seperate rooms please." Lightning smiled nodding "Ofcorse Mr Carrera." Carson glared. He didn't trust him and left to retire for the night.

Immediately once he was gone Lightning complained "You know your Dad is a really.. _Great_.. guy. I especially loved when he called me a stray and an overpaid glorified mechanic!" Sally didn't mean to but laughed and cupped his face replying "I warned you. He's got extremely high standards for the family. No worries. I'm sure he'll learn to love you." Lightning pushed her hands away. He was a little upset. But Sally wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her body to his. At this moment he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Which reminded him that _he_ had her panties!

"Missing something?" he asked, as he pulled out the silk material and held them up. Sally smiled snatching them back. Lightning shook his head and continued "You are a very mean woman." Sally rolled her eyes reminding "It was your idea Stickers." He sighed..It was... Only cause he thought it was an easy win! "You shouldn't make bets you can't win." She added. She began to wall toward her room but Lightning stopped her and grabbed her hand. She stared. "I love you." He said softly. Sally smiled and stepped closer replying "I love you too." They gazed at each other than Sallystuffed her panties into the collar, neck of his shirt saying "You keep them. It's the closest you're getting for a while." And then she walked off. She was mean. Lightning pulled the panties off and stared at them. Playing with them in his hands.

He was gonna have to try harder if he was gonna win this..

Morning came and Sally was talking to her dad without Lightning. Carson was making coffee and asked "I don't think you're being unreasonable Sally but this guy? Come on he's?.." "A stray?" Sally asked rudely. Carson sighed admitting "Maybe that was uncalled for but he is. His kind of people shouldn't be around you. He's a bad influence." Sally rolled her eyes snarling "That's not your choice to make." "What do you see in him hmm? What do you see in him that you didn't see in Ben?" Sally shook her head snarling "Why do you keep bringing Ben up? I get it, you liked him.. But.. You know even if I never left than the possibility of us making it through.. The baby... was still low."

Carson nodded and replied "I think you wouldn't have lost your baby if you had never left." Sally stared at her father that hurt. "I'm just being honest Sally." Sally nodded snarling "You always are just a little too honest." She walked off angry and upset. Carson truly believed he was the parent so he did nothing wrong kinda mind.

Sally went to Lightning's room but he wasn't there. She heard the shower. She needed him. She stood by the door and almost opened it.. But she remembered the bet.. She stood there and thought a moment.

She heard the shower stop. That's when she opened the door. Lightning had just stepped out of the shower and was dripping wet. Holding the towel just where it covered his area. They stared at each other as Sally quietly closed the door. "Uh.. You okay?.." He asked. Her face.. You could tell she was a little miffed or something. She was wearing a blue t shirt and plaid pajama pants. "Sally?.." He muttered. She was quiet. "My dad is a dick right?" She asked. Lightning wrapped the towel around his hips and shrugged. A little confused.

Sally sighed "My dad is. He really is.." Lightning just stared at her. Sally walked around him and sat down on the lid of the toilet. Lightning used another towel to dry his golden hair. "You want to leave early?" he asked. Sally shook her head. Lightning continued to brush his hair, his teeth. Sally asked "What are your parents like? Your foster parents I guess.." Lightning sighed answering "Their great people. Um.. My mom. She cooks at this restaurant. It's a small place but she takes her cooking to this.. Just.. Over the top.. She was always overdoing it to impress."

Sally snickered "That's kinda sweet though." Lightning nodded continuing "My dad owns a repair shop." "Is that where you learned about?.. cars?" she asked. Lightning shrugged. "My dad and brothers and I use to watch the races on tv together. Every week." he added. Sally smiled, "That's so sweet." Lightning only snickered at that.

"You wanna?.. Call it?" he asked, leaning against the sink. Sally raised a brow asking "Call what?" Lightning smiled explaining "You know? the bet? You mean your gonna stare at me in just a towel and don't want to just give in?" Sally rolled her eyes answering "No. No I'm fine just looking." Lightning shook his head and fixed his hair. "You do look awful good though.." She added. Lightnust smiled then opened the door, "I gotta get some clothes. Sadly I can't run around naked." Sally smiled and stood up nodding "I'm gonna get my shower now anyway." So Lightning left amd closed the door..

Lightning put on some jeans and a t shirt and headed to the kitchen to find a drink. Preferably coffee. He walked in and Carson stared at him a moment before leaving the room. Lightning shook his head and poured himself some coffee. But it wasn't a few seconds and Carson returned with something?.. Lightning sipped his coffee and watched as Carson placed a checkbook on the counter asking "How much to get you out of my daughter's life?" Lightning just stared silently a little confused and nervous too.

Carson sighed and clicked the pen adding "Come on. You obviously don't make much yet. Guessing you could use it?" Lightning shook his head answering "I.. I don't want your money?.." Carson rolled his eyes and snarled "Don't try being the hero. That's not the kind of man you are. You're hardly a man at all. Any price? I'm not worried about it." Lightning's brows lowered as he shook his head and spoke up "You are unbelievable. Just so you know.. I love Sally and I have"- "Than you are willing to marry her? Right?" Carson interrupted. "Kids? You realize she will want kids. And a man of your.. Career path.. Your personality.. You can't possibly make a good father. You are immature and treat women as objects." he added.

"You don't even know where you come from? For all you know you and my daughter could be related in some abstract way. You have a choice here. Take my money, get a cab, go home. With this money you could meet any woman out there. So write down your price. Because you are only going to hurt her.. And as her father, I am protecting her the best way I can. So.. Please.." He scooted the checkbook toward Lightning. Lightning stared at it. Staring at Carson. Yes, he had the chance to walk out, take a bunch of money and could buy off more girls than he knew what to do with. Lightning snickered and rubbed his hands over his eyes and chuckled lightly.

Carson raised a brow. Lightning shook his head replying "I don't want your money Mr Carrera. No, I'm not ready to marry your daughter and I am no where in a place that.. That makes me want kids anytime soon. But I do love Sally and.. Your money isn't going to make me leave her or change that.. Sally is the greatest thing to happen to me. Even better than racing." "So are you prepared to leave racing for her?" Carson asked. Lightning stared. That caught him by surprise. He smiled nervously answering "Sally would never"-"She will. She is an overpowering, overworking, organized, woman and she wears the pants in whatever relationship she gets herself into. One day she will get married and have kids. And whoever that man is? She will ask him to give up _his_ career. Because she will not be able too. So, again.. Are you prepared to give up racing for my daughter? Maybe even change your career to something more suitable."

Lightning swallowed hard and nervously. Silent and staring and truly thinking about that question. "I.. I would never change my career.. But.." he paused thinking. He and Sally had almost been together a year.. Would he give up racing for her if she asked?..

Unknowingly Sally stood behind the wall and near the kitchen entrance... Awaiting his answer aswell...


	20. to know you

Sally stood silent, almost holding her breath.. She had just heard

" _Sally would never"-"She will. She is an overpowering, overworking, organized, woman and she wears the pants in whatever relationship she gets herself into. One day she will get married and have kids. And whoever that man is? She will ask him to give up his career. Because she will not be able too. So, again.. Are you prepared to give up racing for my daughter? Maybe even change your career to something more suitable."_

 _Lightning swallowed hard and nervously. Silent and staring and truly thinking about that question. "I.. I would never change my career.. But.."_

Sally waited.. But she loved Lightning and.. He would do anything for her right?.. After all he stayed.. But left... But came back.. He had changed for the better.. But.. Sally left back to her room before he answered. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to look at Lightning any differently. Because she knew the answer.. He loved racing.

Lightning shook his head answering "You're asking me something about the far, far future. Something that might not even happen..Something you obviously don't want to happen!.. So I don't have an answer.. That's my answer." Carson raised a brow and snarled "Well. You really want to be with her than? Not as some fancy hood ornament?" Lightning shook his head and snapped "You are a horrible father. Trying to buy me out of her life. Not to mention putting down my occupation. I am not some overpaid mechanic! I race cars! For hours and miles! At speeds that you only wish you could drive without a huge fine slapped to you! The rush is something I can't explain, and it's not the safest job either, did you know that? Because drivers die in this sport."

Carson snickered and his snicker turned to a chuckle replying "You make it sound so real. You realize until last year the _sport_ you refer to, wasn't even legally an official sport?" Lightning glared and asked "And what happened to change that?" Carson stared. He knew. Lightning did. Lightning grabbed the attention of higher people with his act at the cup race and the tie breaker. Carson just glared silently. Drinking his own coffee. Lightning stared at his coffee a minute before continuing "Sally has.. Really helped me to.. Become a better person and grow up in a way.. So.. I'm gonna be the better person and.. And I'm not going to tell her what you just tried to do. Because I know she loves you, and in a twisted way, you love her.. That way she doesn't look at you like I do now."

Carson just stared. Inside he appreciated that, but wouldn't say it. Lightning began to walk off but stopped adding "And in the chance _I_ marry your daughter.. Don't worry about her. I got this. I can take care of my own." And walked off. Carson snickered and drank his coffee. He did not like this one. This one was the worst out of the guys she dated..

Lightning walked through the hall way where he could have sworn he heard faint sniffling. He stopped at Sally's door and knocked, "Sal?.." The door opened. Her eyes were glossy but he couldn't tell if she had been crying it not. "You okay?" She nodded and walked to the bed and sat down. Lightning walked in and shut the door. "Just this trip.. I really hoped you and my Dad could get along.. I'm not so sure it's gonna happen.." Lightning shrugged replying "Maybe one day. I mean we just met." Sally nodded but frowned. "What's wrong Sally? Something tells me that's not all that's bothering you?" He sat next to Sally and she leaned on his shoulder. "Just.. A few things actually.. My dad.. I heard some things you two were talking about in the kitchen.. And I should have stood up for you when he put you down.."

Lightning shrugged with a smile, "Awe it's alright. It's not your job to protect me." Sally was upset though. "It's that and.. Then this thing with Wheel well too and"-"Wait? What's wrong with Wheel well?" Lightning interrupted. Sally stared at him admitting "Well... You know how much I wanted to buy the place one day.. And you knew how..How much that meant to me..." She was holding back tears of broken dreams. Lightning had a concerned expression asking "Yea.. What is it? What happend?..." Sally took a deep breath before explaining sadly "Someone.. Someone bought it.. I lost my chance now and I'll never be able to buy it!?" She was truly upset about it.

"Wait is this what you have been so upset about the past couple days?" Lightning asked with a snicker. Sally's brows lowered "Yes, and why are you doing that thing again? You think my pain is funny?!" She snapped. But Lightning couldn't help laughing. Sally's jaw dropped "You are unbelievable Lightning!" Lightning contsined his laughter and asked "So guessing you don't wanna celebrate your birthday tomorrow huh?" "You think!?" she snapped, "I'm sorry it's just... It's not fair!" Lightning replied by letting out a bit of a chuckle so she grabbed a pillow and slapped him with it!

"What is so funny!?" she yelled loudly! Lightning sighed and with a smile explained "I bought Wheel well. For you. If you'd just been a little patient and not over reacted, I would have told you tomorrow. Geez.. You are such a control freak.. And a drama queen" he said with a chuckle and joked. Sally blushed "Are you serious?.." she asked feeling silly. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah. You wonder why I don't have my own place in Radiator Springs?.. Cause I bought Wheel well." Sally was so surprised by this.."You really shouldn't have done that?.. I.. I mean I am beyond thankful!.." She paused.. This man couldn't be for real!? "You mean it!? Wheel well!?" she asked again with such excitement! Lightning nodded.

Sally hugged him tightly "Oh my goodness!.. You can't understand how happy this makes me!" She looked at him in the eyes and they kissed so sweetly. Lightning pushed away and asked "Maybe happy enough to call it?" Sally raised a brow and pushed back. "Oh no you don't. As amazing as you are and how much I would love to jump on you right now, no. You are not winning this mister." Lightning chuckled "You wouldn't be my Sally without a fight." And they both wound up kissing again. It was hard to fight their urges to push further. They both wanted each other badly.. It was killing them both!..

They pulled away and Lightning asked "So.. Guess you don't get any birthday sex huh?" Sally sighed with a smile repeating "You are not going to win Stickers." Lightning only snickered "We'll see about that." This was actually pretty fun...

So to get out of the house, the two went out before lunch to take a walk and to get lunch and just kinda get away from Carson some too.

They walked through a park, holding hands. Lightning wasn't always recognized immediately and everywhere. _ **Yet...**_

They held hands and walked on the side walk. "It's funny seeing grass huh?" Sally said awkwardly. Lightning snickered "Not use to this much in town I guess." she added. Lightning smiled. He was happy with this woman. She was just so imperfectly perfect to him. "Thank you so much. For Wheel well. Gosh I can't wait to start tearing the floor up and rebuild parts and walls and then oh gosh, should we open a bar? I mean we could make it a hotel or a restaurant too.. What do you think? Should we do both maybe?" Lightning stared as they stopped and stood there.

"We?" he asked. "Wheel well is all yours Sally. Whatever you wanna do with it." Sally giggled explaining "Oh no. _We_ are in this one together. I am gonna need all your help with Wheel well." She walked forward. Lightning smiled. Actually he was kinda happy to help. He wanted to be there with Sally, every step of the way.

Lightning rushed back with Sally , walking with her. "So.. What are you wanting to actually do for your birthday tomorrow?" Sally shrugged "Well sense sex is off the table..." she sighed Lightning snickered with a smile and grabbed her ass as he leaned to her ear replying "Could be on the table.. If.. You'd just say uncle.." Sally giggled and shook her head. She grabbed his hand as they walked "I am not lossing this." Lightning sighed.

"Why do you wanna meet my family for anyway?" he asked. Sally bobbed her head from side to side answering "Well I would get to know more about you. You can tell a lot about a man by how he treats his family. And hiding them away says your ashamed." Lightning raised a brow defending "I'm not ashamed. I just don't.. Like to talk.. About it.." He said this as if he was trying to make it up as he went. Sally glared a bit. Not harshly, but a glare.

"I wanna take you to this dance tomorrow night." Lightning exclaimed. Sally was surprised "Firstly, where on earth is there a dance? Second, what are we? In high school now?" Lightning chuckled at that answering "I looked up events. We would never have gotten along in highschool." "Why is that?" "You were obviously that organized nerd who got an A on every sheet of paper. Let me guess, you always had to be perfect and try your best. Right?" he said with a bit of cockiness it almost seemed. Like he was so sure of himself. Sally rolled her eyes admitting "I may have been a.. Bit of a perfectionist." "Mmhmm I knew it." He replied.

They continued walking on as Lightning asked "You still didn't say yes." stating really. Sally stared and began to answer but Lightning interrupted "I already bought the tickets, so if you say no?.. I'm gonna feel rather silly here." Sally smiled, she was going to yes anyway, but now she definitely was. "Yes. I want to go to this?..Dance with you Lightning." "Monty. But don't get too use to it." He joked and made his girl laugh lightly.

Sally knew a little of what her father had kinda planned ahead, "As long as we have lunch at my dad's. My brother and sister sre coming over to." Sally added. Lightning nodded agreeing to that. "So what do you wanna do with our time today? Sense we can't.. You know.." he asked. Sally giggled knowing what he meant before replying "We could go over and see if my sister has a break. Meet her today before you meet her in front of my dad." Lightning raized a brow asking "Does it matter?" Sally stared a moment before answering "Not really.. But I wouldn't mind seeing her to." "If you want to Sal." Sally wasn't completely sure. It was just an idea.

The couple walked. Passing people and holding hands. Sally randomly asked "So do you have a bucket list?" Lightning chuckled finding that amusing, "No, do you?" he asked. Sally shrugged answering "Once upon a time." "Well now I'm curious. What's on that old list of yours?" he asked. Sally thought about it for a moment. Remembering all her old plans. Before Lightning. Before Radiator Springs, before the baby, before she began to become depressed about her life. "I had bucket list in college. I did complete some of it actually." She sounded proud of that. "Oh really?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded smiling. "So? What was on the list?" he asked again.

Sally rolled her eyes and smiled answering as the memories rushed back, "Well I completed a few like... I hosted a blood drive." Lightning raised a brow. Kinda weird.

"I've also completed rock climbing, cooking a full course meal with my room mate, attempted to run in my schools 5k.. That failed.. But I tried. I dyed my hair a weord color, I"-"What color?" Lightning interrupted. Sally sighed answering "Don't laugh.. Blue." Lightning snickered and smiled, tryinftrying not too laugh as he imagined Sally with blue hair instead of her beautiful platinum blonde.

"Don't laugh!" Sally scolded! Lightning chuckled "Okay, okay! What have you yet to finish?" he asked. Sally had to think another minute before answering "Well.. There was stay up all night with someone I liked, take a trip to new mexico and take the jeep down Sentra trail, get a new job, well.. Actually I guess the hotel kinda marks that one off." she giggled. Lightning smiled. He loved her cute laugh. "Wait you said _the_ Jeep?" he realized. Sally's brows raised realizing that aswell. "Oh.. I guess I did." "Did you own a jeep before the porsche?" Lightning asked curiously. Sally shook her head explaining "No, Ben did. I actually owned a 99 bmw m coupe new." Lightning raised a brow and now had to ask "So you got rid of a?. Two year old car for the Porsche?" it just struck him as odd. Lightning was more of?.. You drive a car til it dies or is falling apart, fix it and keep driving.

Sally shrugged explaining "Well Ben convinced me into a new car but I picked it out." "I see.." Lightning said in a low mutter. He seemed annoyed now. Sally was now concerned "What is that tone for?" Lightning stared at her and sighed "It's just.." he said "I don't know.. Ben. Seems like you miss him." Sally's eyes widened. "What!? I do not miss him. I can not believe you are jealous of him." "I'm not. Not really. Just.. He was your husband. I can't... I can't compete with that.." Sally and Lightning stopped and she took his hands in hers reassuring him "Stickers. I love you and not him. You are the only man I miss. When you go on your racing trips and I can't go to all of them. It hurts sometimes. But then you come home and we have.. Hot, steamy, amazing sex." Lightning chuckled at her facial expression.

"Please don't worry about Ben and my past. I don't really worry about the girls? So come on.. Please?" Lightning nodded. She was right. "Okay." he verbally agreed. Sally smiled and kissed him lightly and kindly on the lips before they finished up their walk, back to the car. On the way, Lightning did have another idea for her birthday during this trip. "Hey Sal? What if we took that trip to new Mexico together? Leave a few days early? Could rent ourselves something to drive around up throught the trails? If you wanna complete another bucket list item?" Sally raised a brow asking "You would wanna do that?" Lightning shrugged "Are you kidding? I'd love to! You, me, a dirt trail and 195 horses? I am in." Sally laughed. "Yeah, okay. We can make tomorrow our last day. Head back out early and stop there." Lightning smiled kinda excited about the idea. And all the ways he could imoress her and win this contest! Without her family around, it would be almost to easy for him...


	21. kachow

Lightning and Sally returned to Sally's father's home. Immediately when they walked in "SURPRISE!" People gsthered inside screamed! Sally gasped and happiky exclaimed "Oh my gosh you guys!?.. Sam!?" A young woman who looked identical to Sally walked up and hugged Sally tightly! Small figure, tight, platinum blinde hair in a long pony tail, tan skin, teal bkue eyes. Definitely Sally's twin sister Samantha. "Dad!? Oh my gosh.. Grandma and grandpa too?! Everyone?.. You're all here!?" Carson smiled explaining "With you out and busy with Monty, it was perfect. We wanted to surprise you. All of us. For your birthday." Sally rolled her eyes happy, "My birthday is tomorrow. But thank you! This is so sweet!"

And she really was thankful. Carson and Lightning kinda glared at each other. But Carson walked off. Sally and her sister began talking, "How have you been? I stil cant believe it's been over a year now.." Sam exclaimed. Sally nodded but pulled Lightning by his hand, closer to her side. "Samantha, this is Li.. Monty. This is Monty, my boyfriend." Samantha smiled and leaned up and kissed Lightning's cheek which kinda surprised him. "He's cute sis. You know Dad called him a stray when he talked about him..." Sally shook her head. "I think he was _trying_ to warn us, but.. If this is what a stray looks like I'd love to open a kennel." Lightning couldn't help but smile this cocky and smuck of a smile. Sally smiled to though and giggled a bit at her sister's joke. "Has he met Nathan yet?" Sam asked. Sally nodded. Lightning spoke up "Your brother is nice." "Good." Sam replied. "Oh grandma is over there." Sam added as she pointed. "I know she really wants to see you." Sally nodded. She wanted to see everyone too.

Everyone except for Lightning was dressed so well. Sally wasn't as dressed as her family, but she always dressed well and looked very nice. So she didn't stand out like he did in his t shirt and jeans and old shoes. Sally's grandpa walked up to the couple, "Oh Sally! You look so beautiful darling!" The man wrapped his arms around his grandaughter. The man looked at Lightning greeting as they shook hands, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr McQueen. I didn't think Carson was telling the truth when he said Sally was dating a uh? Race car driver." Lightning smiled some and nodded. Sally spoke up correcting, "I think what my grandpa means is that.. He's heard good things about you and he hopes you feel at home.." Lightning raised a brow. Why did Sally just do that?

Lightning brushed it off and said "It's nice to meet you sir, you have an outstanding granddaughter." The older gentleman smiled then an older woman walked up, must of been his wife as she grabbed his arm and stood at his side. Like most everyone here, she was dressed up nice. "Hello Sally. I see you brought a man.." she sounded judgy in her tone. Sally smiled though replying "Grandma!.. How are you doing lately?" The woman bobbed her head side to side and stared at Lightning before leaning to Sally's ear and asking "Oh honey?...Why is he not in dress clothes? Does he know how to dress properly?" Sally sighed whispering back "Um.. We just.. Weren't prepared for this surprise Grandma." The woman's eyes read anither judgy stare. Lightning could guess if Sally grew up with someone who cared about looks, no wonder she naturally always dressed so nice. For the past months, he just thought she really liked business suits and skirts..

"No matter...Come, lets get a family photo." Sally sighed and glanced at Lightning. He only chuckled saying "Go on. Go see your family. I'll catch up." he winked. Sally smiled warmly and walked away. Lightning watched her. Her family honestly didn't seem so bad. Lightning watched as the family took a nice photo. A pretty good size family. You could tell they were close. The way Sally lit up and smiled. She was so obviously happy here. He was glad he got to see her this way. "A drink?" Nathaniel asked. He was holding two glasses of some dark liquid. Lightning stared answering "Sure." taking one and sipping it. "Oh god.." He choked up. "What is this?.." He asked. Nathan laughed a little answering "Just wine? You don't drink much do you?" "Not wine." Lightning explained.

Sally came back over and grabbed Lightning's hand asking "Is Nathan being nice?" Nathan raised a brow and defended "Hey!? I always be nice to your boyfriends?" "Boyfriends?" Lightning asked. Sally glared at her brother. Nathan just stared. Not sure what to say. Lightning smiled at Sally adding "I'm kidding. Your brother is nice Sally." Sally sighed. A good sigh. Nathan walked off. Lightning looked around the room. All the people.. "You have a nice family Sally." He complimented. He and Carson stared at each other from across the room. More of a glare.

Sally smiled at first saying "Yep. Now I can't wait to meet yours." Lightning's eyes widened. "Sorry baby. But I am going to win. You are going to be washing my car." "In your dreams Stickers." Sally smirked. Lightning leaned low and whispered "You do in my dreams.. And you do not disappoint.." He sipped the drink then immediately regretted it. It just tasted something awful!

Sally noticed her dad staring and asked "Hey, is he staring at you?" Lightning turned to see who she was talking about when his shoulder bumped her. "Hey!" Sally yiped as the wine spilt all over her shirt. "Shit! I am so sorry!" Lightning shouted! Immediately Nathaniel yelled "Hey! Don't say that word!?" Lightning stared a little confused and asked "What word?" he asked. "Shit." said a small child's voice repeated! Catching the attention of alot of people! The Grandma spoke up asking the boy, her great grandson,"What did you just say young man?" "Shit." The young child answered and repeated. "Oh shit.." Lightning muttered. Sally slapped his chest trying to scold him silently. The room of people, family gasped! Nathaniel covered his young son's mouth! Lightning's eyes widened. Sally was just as shocked. Nathan knelt down and explained to his kid, not to say that. Carson glared with anger at Lightning and asked "What did you do!?" "Nothing!?" Lightning yelped! But grandma spoke up saying "He made Norman say shit!?" "Shit?" Carson asked. "Shit." Repeated young Norman. Everyone gasped "Oh come on!" Lightning yelled! Carson snapped and scolded "You just taught my grandson shit?" he asked. Lightning became really nervous..

Norman, the young child then looked at his father and asked "What's a shit?" Nathaniel sighed and stared at Lightning. Lightning just stared. Maybe blushing.. Maybe pale..Embarrassed and feeling so horrible. "I did not mean to do that.." Lightning admitted. Carson was furious. It got quiet. Samantha grabbed Sally saying "Um.. Let's get you changed.." Sally Reluctantly left Lightning with the family for a moment.. Before retunring in a beautiful powder pink and black dress. Where they all tried to pretend that didn't just happen...

Sally was laying in bed. Lightning slid her heels off slowly and tossed them to the floor then came around flopped on the hed beside her, laying next to her. They both let out a long deep sigh of relief. It had been a rough couple hours.. "Well.. That went well.." Lightning lied. Sally sighed again replying "Well, let's just say that could have gone better.." Lightning looked over at her explaining "I'm gonna be forever known as the guy who taught your nephew shit." Sally couldn't help giggling. "That is not funny.. I'm the shitman now." he added which only made Sally laugh harder. "I am!? Your uncle Robert called me that!" "He did.. It was funny.." She giggled out. Lightning glared back at the ceiling. "Norman is just at that age. Trust me, Nathaniel isn't that mad. He'll explain to Norman that he shouldn't say it." Sally reassured.

Lightning wasn't very reassured though. "Your dad hates me now more than ever." Sally sighed agreeing "Yeah.. But hey? We got this dance tomorrow night to look forward to. That will be fun right?" Lightning rolled over on top of Sally. Their noses grazing eachothers. Sally smiled asking "What do you think you're doing?" Lightning kisser her cheek then near her ear and whispered into it answering "Teasing.." Sally giggled and tried to gently push him away at his chest. But Lightning pushed his weight down on top of her. He kissed her neck, licking her salty skin and whispered "You looked beautiful tonight as always.." Sally couldn't get the smile off her face.

Lightning sighed saying "Too bad I can't convince you to give in.. I'd give you a hell of a fuck." Sally raised a brow asking "A hell of a fuck? Is that right?" "Yep." Lightning snickered. Sally shook her head replying "You're not gonna convince me by whining." He really wasn't and he knew that. "I know." he answered, then kissed her cheek, forehead, other cheek, the middle of her throat.. He felt her swallow and heard a faint gasp. He smiled and looked into her eyes as he asked "You like that?" Sally didn't answer but her face blushed a reddish pink, answering for her. Lightning smiled then pushed his hand under her shirt and gently and so, so slowly grazed her tummy with his fingers then cupped one of her breasts in his hand. "Stickers.. Are you gonna fold?" She asked. And fuck he could have! She was so beautiful, so sexy, so astonishing laying under him.. He would.. But he did not want to deal with his family and he really wanted to see one of his dreams a reality.

He pulled his hand out and leaned his face so close to hers answering "Nope. Just teasing my baby.." Sally smiled and pushed him up. They sat up and next to eachother. Lightning grabbed her hand and exclaimed "I love you." Sally smiled replying "I love you to." The two cuddled close together for a moment. But were interrupted when they heard a knock. They both looked toward the door and Sally called "Come in." Carson opened it and stepped inside. He cleared his throat asking "Can I speak with my daughter alone?" Lightning nodded and left the room. Not without Carson glaring at him and Lightning felt so bad about earlier.

Carson shut the door behind him. So Lightning stood out there for what seemed about... 15 minutes maybe. Carson stepped out and sighed before speaking to Lightning "I'm sorry. Sorry that you feel out of place.. And that I called you.. A stray." Lightning glared at the man but nodded replying "Thank you..Sorry I taught Normana new word..." Carson just stared before walking away. Lightning stepped back inside to Sally. She was gathering some clothes to sleep in and setting them on the dresser. "I'm gonna shower. I'll be quick so we can.. kiss goodnight.." The way she said that was so seductive. Lightning smiled replying "I look forward to it." Sally snickered with such a proud smile before disappearing into the bedroom's bathroom. Leaving Lightning to wait for her..

She didn't leave him waiting long luckily. She came out with her hair up in a moderately wet bun, a towel wrapped around her body, hiding her most precious parts. Lightning sat on the end of the hed and smiled. He could smell her scent of her soap. A kind of perfumie cotten scent. But it smelled good and fresh. She stepped in front of him and asked "Did you wait out here the entire time?" Lightning nodded. Checking her out from her eyes down to her toes. Sally's eyes squinted as she noticed "Like what you see or is there something in your eyes?" she asked. Lightning snickered, finding that rather humorous. "Oh yea baby. I like what I see." he played along. Sally rolled her eyes and walked over to her dresser where on top were her pajamas.

"So when is this dance tomorrow night?" she asked but she wasn't really that curious. She was trying to throw Lightning off. Lightning sighed and had to think a second to remeber, "Six, it starts at six." Sally nodded and as her back was turned toward Lightning she suddenly dropped the towel. Knowing full and well what she was doing to him. He stared. She or.. Her body had his full attention. "What are we wearing?" she asked. Teasingly. She took the bun out and let her hair just fall. The wetness of it or dampness dripped on her lower back and her ass.. Drops of water ran down the back of her thighs to her ankles and the floor..

"Lightning?" She asked. He was almost in trance. She turned around, now facing him fully nude. She pulled her hair to one shoulder and it made water drops fall onto her chest.. Down one breast.. Lightning frowned a bit and sighed. "You are just cruel." he griped. Sally giggled asking "Me? No..." but she knew what she was doing. She slipped a white t shirt on. Which did not help. The shirt was very tightly fitted and as she pulled her wet hair out of the neck, it wetted the shirt some.. Creating spots that were damp and somewhat see through. She let her long blonde hair rest on her breasts.. Making them wet through the shirt. She slipped on white lace panties to match.. Tight, almost lifted over her tail bone to purposely lift her ass cheeks. Lightning shook his head. He had to be strong.. He had to win this..

"You're a tease Miss Carrera." He snapped. Sally shrugged proudly. Too proudly. She knew she was gonna win at this rate. Sally came close to him and rubbed his knee slwoly. Her hand went up more.. Into his inner thigh.. It was too much! Lightning stood up and whined "I'm tired, I'm gonna head to bed." quick. He headed for the bedroom door but Sally beat him to it and stood her back against it. The two stared amd stood extremely close to each other. Sally was basically pinned against the door. "What's the matter Stickers?.. You don't wanna stay the night with me?" she asked. Lightning sighed and glanced at her perky and wet breasts through the shirt. He gazed into her eyes and asked softly "What are you doing?.." Sally smiled ever so warmly amd slyly at the same time. "Winning.." She answered and bit her bottom lip.

Lightning cupped her face with both of his hands and came close. She thought he was going to kiss her but he stopped. Their lips so close!... "Think about it?" she said, "You could cave in?.. If you did.. I would take all this back off.. Go to the bed and get on my hands and knees.. I'd lay my face down into the bed and keep my hips up just for you.. You could take me doggy style.. The pillows could keep me quiet.. Or maybe missionary?..My legs spread wide open.. You could cover my mouth.." She took his hand.. His warm and large hand.. "Like this.." She added then placed his hand over her mouth, lips, her jaw. Lightning sighed. He could feel himself getting tight in his pants. This was way too much.

Lightning leaned into her ear, his hand still on her jaw.. He softly explained "You are playing such a dangerous game baby.. Here you are... Your mouth covered.. your body pinned..I could tease you now.. Rub my hand over those tight panties.. Make you wet.. I could rub your tits.. Kiss them.. squeeze them.. Making you want to moan and whimper.. I could shove my fingers inside you then taste you.." He knew it was dirty but she loved this. "Lapping up your juices.. It wouldn't take much.. if you cave in?.. I could fuck you right against this door.. Shoving my member deep inside you as I hold you up.. Wrapping your legs around my hips to brace you.." He quietly moaned.. Sally could feel his member through his pants and she slightly glanced at it.

Lightning kissed under her ear then released her. Sally just stared. It was hot. She wanted to be fucked.. But she also wanted to win.. "So who's gonna fold?.." She asked. They both stared at each other. Both stubborn as hell. Then Sally surprised him get again, "Let's raise the stakes." Lightning raised a brow and asked "How can we raise the stakes?" Sally smiled answering happily "Winner gets a sex word." Now he was lost. "A what?" he asked. "Winner gets to make up whatever word they want, if they say it? The other person has to give them sex. Doesn't matter where, how, or when. If the winner says the word, bam. Sex. Right there, right then. Period." Lightning smiled. He really liked the sound of that. At any time, any place he could say a stupid word and have Sally bend over immediately. Oh he wanted this now even more.

"What of neither us fold?" he asked curiously though. Sally giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please.. I'm gonna win. You will fold, and when you do?.. My word.." She leaned up into hia ear and continued "My word will be kachow.." He was so fucked. He knew she was gonna win unless he could think of something...

"You're on."


	22. Winners and losers

Sally couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. Still wearing that white shirt and white panties. Just added a pair of grey soft shorts. She rolled onto her stomach. Gripping the pillow. Ever been so horny you can't even sleep. Yea, that's her right now. She sighed. Even the feeling of the warm bed against her was too much. She really thought Lightning would give in.. He was asleep by now but.. She'd text him anyway. Sally grabbed her phone and texted,

 _Sally_

 _You sure you don't wanna give in?_

But quickly deleted that. She didn't want to let him no she was close herself... So instead sent

 _Sally_

 _My area is waiting for you.. If you're game?_

Lightning heard his phone buzz. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking. Thinking how he could win.. He wanted to so badly now. Plus it was difficult to gwt that image of Sally out of his head.. Lightning picked up his phone and kinda snickered at the message. No way she was folding? Was she?

 _Lightning_

 _Do you give up?_

Sally bit her lips and really had to fight hee urges to beg him in here. Her phone buzzed again. He was calling her? But he was right down the hall?

"Yes?.." She answered

 _That a yes you give up or is that how you greet me now?_

"Neither. Just a little confused why you called me?"

 _Oh. Well I can't come over there if this is some sorta trick. So do you give up?_

"Nope. Sorry Stickers.."

 _It's alright. So?.. Are you wet?_

"Oooh I am.." The way she said that dam..

It became quiet..

 _Did we?.. Make any rules stating we couldn't do anything?.. Or just no sex?_

Sally's eyes widened. She honestly couldn't remember and had to think back a moment.

"I believe just no sex."

 _Hmm._

"What?"

 _Thinking about sneaking over there and giving just about every inch of your body some attention.._

"I think it'll make you give up and beg to fuck me."

 _Oh ho.. I can withstand the torture. Can you?_

No. But she couldn't tell him that.

"Ofcourse I can.. It's.. You.. I'm worried about you.."

 _Right.. Hey.. While on the subject.. Have you ever tried.._

he paused.

"Tried what?"

 _Uh..Tried.. Rougher sex?..._

Stupid.

"Rougher sex? What do you mean?"

 _Um.. Nevermind._

"No, what do you mean? I thought we've been having rough sex sometimes?"

Not really.. Lightning thought a moment. He was trying to gently bring up something he was into but it was coming out really awkward and he did not want to mess up with Sally! She was the best thing to happen to him and such an amazing woman!

 _Nevermind don't worry about it._

"Have we not been?"

 _We have great sex! I don't wanna mess it up. We do have.. Roughish.. Sex. I didn't mean.. Wow.. Oh boy.. I don't.. I'm.. I'm, I'm.. What I meant was.. like.. Wow.. This is dumb.._

Sally was a little confused now.

"Okay?..."

He pretty much killed the moment with that.

 _I'm sorry. I'll see you in the morning babe._

"Okay, night."

 _Night._

As they hung up. Sally was a little curious now. Not in rougher sex, but more of what exactly it was than. She thought they had been having it? So she opened up the computer and typed in _rougher sex ideas_. Just to see...

The following morning Lightning showered, dressed, just a t shirt and jeans with sneakers. He headed over to Sally's door and knocked. "Sally,. Good morning.." The door didn't open yet though. "Sal?" he knocked again. The door opened and Sally came out smiling. Lightning grabbed hee hands and said "Happy birthday." She was happy to hear that and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Thanks. Thanks Stickers. For Wheel well again to. Oh I can't wait to work on it. I couldn't sleep good last night and was planning a few things already." Lightning smiled proudly. Glad he could give hee something she truly wanted.

"But.. What about you? Are you gonna live in my motel forever?" she asked. Lightning shrugged answering "For now. There aren't really any houses in Radiator Springs. I'd have to save the money and build one." Sally felt a little bad. He could have got his own place but instead bought a ran down, broken hotel. She hugged him tightly. "You are so good to me Light.." He loved hearing that. "Wanna really thank me?" he asked. Sally stared into his eyes, listening "Give it up." he answered. Sally's jaw dropped and she stepped back snapping "Uh!? I can not believe you? I will not just give in mister." Lightning sighed "Worth a shot."

The couple walked into the kitchen. Carson was already down there sipping a cup of coffee. "Happy birthday Sally." he said with. smile. Sally smiled and walked closer, hugging hher father. "Thanks Dad.. I'm glad I got to come home for a little bit. I'll admit, it was nice to see everyone." Carson smiled hearing that. He had missed his daughter too. Sally sighed and began fixing herself a cup of coffee. She grabbed a second mug and fixed one for her boyfriend too. "You seem a little tired? Did you get any sleep?" Carson asked seeing Sally's eyes a bit grey underneath. Sally nodded and sipped her coffee explaining "I slept. Just Lightning.. Monty, gave me my _amazing_ birthday present early yesterday." She sipped her coffee seeming oblivious as to how that sounded. Carson immediately stared at Lightning. Lightning's eyes widened and he blushed a bit explaining "Not that! No!?.. I bought her a motel!" Sally choked up realizing what it _sounded_ like and explained "Yea! Gosh I didn't... We didn't.." "No!..Not here.." Lightning added. "Definitely not.." Sally added. Lightning continued "Not that we don't.." "Stickers!" Sally scolded! Lightning shrugged like he was innocent..

Carson glared harshly at Lightning and snarled "My daughter is a smart woman... What she chooses to... Do.. Is her choice.." Then he walked out the room. Sally shook her head and quickly apologized "I am so sorry Stickers.. I did not mean for it to come out that way.." Lightning chuckled and stood next to her now, taking his coffee. "It's alright..Might have scarred your dad though.." Sally couldn't believe she said that like.. THAT!

Lightning set down his cup and glanced down the hall to see if Carson was around before positioning behind Sally and moving her hair over. "What are you oh.." She was interrupted by his lips meeting the tender skin of her neck.. "Oh Lightning..." She whispered in a slight moan. He kissed her.. Licked her neck and softly blew out a puff of air against the damp place.. She shivered...He kissed her shoulder.. gently biting.. He licked under her ear and bit gently, sucking the bottom of her ear lobe.. releasing it slowly. Then whispered "You want me inside you?.. Not quickly though ofcorse.. Slowly.. Just the tip.. Slowly.. After I kiss every.. single... inch.. of this perfect...body..." He kissed her cheek then pulled away like what just happened.. Never happened!

"Lightning McQueen!" She snapped. Lightning's eyes widened. Unsure what she was about to say, scold, lecture, do!? "I.." She started. Yes! She was gonna fold! He was going to win! Yes! Yes! "Kachow." she finished. Lightning was confused and had a face to match.. "What?" he asked. Sally sipped her coffee then explained, "Kachow. If I had won?.. Right now would have been a kachow.. Moment." He realized what she meant. "Fuck.." he muttered. Which made Sally giggle softly. She was mean. She was so sexy and mean! He had to do something to make her crave him so badly that she just.. Caved!...And soon! He wouldn't last like this!...

Evening came. They had this dance thing Lightning had planned for them to go to. He was waiting for Sally to get dressed as he sat in the living room. Carson stepped in and stared at him. Lightning stared back.. Unsure what he should say... He reat didn't have all that much of anything to say to tbis man after how he was treated.. Carson looked at the outfit he had on.. Lightning was wearing what you _could_ call a nicer shirt.. Nice dark jeans.. But not something you wear on a nice date... "Aren't you taking my daughter to a dance?" He asked. Lightning stared, part of him thinking.. This must be a trap.."Yes?.." Carson shookhis head and asked "What size suit you wear? You look around Nathanial's size." Lightning answered a bit unwillingly. Carson motioned him to follow explaining "I have some of his here.You should look nice. I know Sally is wearing her old prom dress I had in the attic." Lightning was surprised. But also a little intrigued.. Wondering what Sally was about to step out looking like.

Lightning went to his room ans changed. Felt like he had to. The stare Carson gave him.. When Lightning opened the door and stepped out, in a nice, basically new suit. Sly opened her door two rooms away and stepped out to. She looked gorgeous. A velvet emerald green dress... Spaghetti straps, V neck, a high slit on her right knee, long, floor length dress.. It looked so soft.. She even had a velvet emerald green choker around her neck to match. Her hair was down and purely straightened.. Making it seem brighter than normal. She smiled asking "What do you think? I mean it's a few years old considering I wore it to prom.." Lightning smiled and walked up to her complimenting "It looks perfect. Not a color I have ever seen on you and it really looks.. You look beautiful Sally." That's when Sally noticed the suit and asked "I didn't know you brought a suit?" Lightning sighed explaining "I didn't. It's Nathan's." Sally nodded. It fit him well.

When they walked oit together Carson noticed them both. He just felt Lightning had ALOT of growing up to do.. He did not liek him... He was not right for Sally. He was a mess of a kid. Carson was worried.. Sally was married.. Perfect life.. perfect job.. Money.. class.. everyhting she could want then left.. And now this kid.. This kid she was with was going to send her deeper into a path that lead her more and more astray.. But.. That look he gave her.. That look Lightning gave to Sally as he smiled.. Carson could tell it was real and.. That Sally was happy. Maybe happier than she had been for the last few years. The couple stopped in front of Carson. Carson sighed saying "You two look good. You look beautiful Sally.." He complimented. And it was like seeing his little girl in that old prom dress.. Remembering when she first wore it.. Her mother helped her get all dressed up and helped Sally pick it out.. "You look like your mother.." Carson muttered. Sally stared at her dad a moment. But smiled warmly. "Thanks dad.." Carson stepped aside replying "You two have fun. Not too much fun but.. Fun.." that was funny.

Lightning reassured the man, "I'll take care of her. Have her home by midnight." he joked. Carson raised a brow but nodded. Stupid. Sally pulled Lightning along, "Come on Stickers." They left. Leaving pretty quickly. Carson was curious as to the _Stickers_ name a bit. He just couldn't see whatever it was Sally saw in him.. And he hated Lightning to much.. She wasn't happy.. Sally thought she was happy. Yea, that's it, he thought...

Lightning and Sally pulled up and parked, walking inside the place. The small ballroom was surrounded by a beautiful outdoor garden. Instrumental country music played softly in a band. Slow and soft. It was lovely.. The floor was a shiny red. A huge and fancy buffet. Lots of couples dressed just as nice. "Oh, Wow Stickers.. You have really outdone yourself." she exclaimed. Lightning shrugged admitting "I really didn't expect all this." The two were escorted to a table in a corner next to a weird naked statue of a woman with no arms next to the table. "Well she's attractive, a stone cold fox..." Lightning joked. Sally glared and slapped his shoulder. "Hey.. Don't worry.. you look better." Sally rolled her eyes. The couple were quickly brought out wine and plates of some chicken dinner. "Wow.. We didn't even have to order?" Sally asked. Lightning forgot to tell her and admitted "Sorry, I forgot they had me pick out the drinks and food when I bought the tickets.. Hope this was okay?" Sally smiled and took his hand. "It's perfect." He smiled back. Glad he could make her happy.

Next the couple had a small desert. Then made their way to the dance floor where they slowly danced close together. Growing closer together. Feeling closer together. They truly enjoyed the night together. They took a nightly and nice walk around the garden outside. Sitting on a stone bench and kissing there. Having a small make out session. They couldn't help themselves.. The sexual tension was too much with all the teasing going on.. And the night, this date was romantic. Sally couldn't of asked for a better first birthday with Lightning.

The couple headed back to Sally's father's home. They walked on in. It was maybe a little past 10 30 or so? Carson was waiting for them oddly enough. Lightning kinda expected that with how much Carson did not like him, but he didn't expect what came next! Carson glared at Lightning and snapped at his daughter "I tried giving him another chance, but have you even looked at his record!?" Lightning's eyes widened and Sally raised a brow asking "What did you do dad?!" Carson gladly explained "I did some research! And I'm sure glad I did! You know he's been arrested and let off multiple times?" Lightning swallowed nervously as Sally glanced at her boyfriend before asking her father, "Come on dad.. Did you really need to do that?"

Carson glared with a fire at Lightning and his daughter adding "Oh! Just wait til you hear some of these things!?.. Like how he streaked through a mall." Sally stared at Lightning with a curious stare. Lightning explained "That was way, way back.. And it wasn't exactly streaking. My friends stole my clothes." "What?.." Sally asked. But Carson continued "Okay the time you got caught with a camera in the womens changing room at a store!?" Sally's eyes widened. Lightning quickly explained "Woah, okay that sounds bad I know but. I was just.. I mean.. I was just.. It was my girlfriend at the time. She never let me.. I wasn't in there after girls just her. Just the one girlfriend.." There was no right way to say that..

Carson glared continuing "There was one that says you were accused of sexual assault." That one did concern Sally. But Lightning defended "Hey! That was some crazy fan! She lied. Charges were dropped." "Still on record.." Carson muttered. Lightning swallowed nervously feeling this man would be his undoing at the moment. "And his job record?.. Yeah I checked it... You realize that the years before he was racing, this guy had like a gazillion jobs!" Lightning glared. Sally rolled her eyes "You wanna hear reasons he got fired! They are great! Here," Carson askes and grabbed out a paper reading them off before Sally could even decline,

"He hit on his boss's daughter, at a car dealership he gave the keys to a car to teenager who drove the car into another car, stole merchandise"-"A pen. I accidentally stole a pen.." Lightning corrected. Carson glared continuing "Didn't show up, ignoring customers, taking an _extended_ lunch break, sold rotten meat to customers, broke the security camera, talking on phone instead of doing his job, helped print fake ids.. He's should be in jail!" Carson yelled. Lightning sighed. Sally stared at her love and asked "Is this all true? I mean they all sound pretty outrageous?.." Lightning frownes admitting "I'm.. Sorry.. It's true.. There's more too.. I just.. I'm not good at much.. But I can race." Sally just stared. She didn't know his past.. Maybe didn't want to now..

Carson shook his head "Here are better ones, sold the lost and found items, went comando while wearing a kilt to work deliberately, lied to customers about products, pushed a customer into a fountain"-"Hey! That was no customer!? That was my brother okay!? Big difference." Lightning snapped loudly! Sally stepped in at this point "Enough! I don't care! That's obviously way before we met and not the Lightning he is today!" "Thought his name was Monty?" Carson asked. "It is." Lightning answered. Sally only growled "He goes by Lightning! Lightning McQueen!" Then she stomped away. Slamming her door behind her. Lightning was a tad confused. He and Carsom stared at each other a moment.

Carson glared. It made Lightning a bit nervous.. So Lightning left awkwardly and went to check on Sally. He knocked asking "Sally?.." The door opened and ge walled in, shutting it back behind him. Sally frowned and apologized "I am so sorry for my dad.." Lightning shrugged. He didn't care all that much. The two sat down together and Sally thought about it before asking "Did you really do all that stuff? I mean some of it was.. Pretty out there.." Lightning sighed explaining "Yes.. But what your dad forgot to mention was that most of those jobs were back when I was still in highschool. My parents made me get a job to teach me responsiblity." Sally snorted a little as she tried not to laugh saying "I'm not sure it helped." She giggled. Lightning chuckled and playfully nudged her but agreed. Sally sighed and gazed into her boyfriend's blue eyes "I would have loved seeing that. You in a kilt. What the heck gave made you do or think of all those things!?" Lightning chuckled once again thinking back. "I don't know. I was a kid.." Sally rolled her eyes.

The two stared at each other. They gazed. Smiled.. Both leaned closer and kissed. Sally smiled saying "That's a nice kiss.." Quietly. Lightning smiled and kissed her again with more tongue than lips. "How about that one?" he asked. His low and quiet tone was enough to turn her on. She let out a soft moan or whimper answering "Yeah... It was better.." Lightning snickered and ran one of his hands behijd her neck and into her long hair, pulling her close and in for another amazing kiss. Their lips smacked quietly.. Their mouths opening more for each other as they began their second session of the evening.. Sally placed a hand onto Lightning's inner thigh. It was teasing.. Her hand so close.. He couldn't help himself as his pants began to tighten and fit somewhat snugger. Their tongues rolling in circles around the others.

Sally let out this girly quiet moan. Lightning had better do something.. He wanted her to cave. Right here, right now.. He pulled away and said "Hold on.." He quickly got up and walked to the door. Locking it with a click. "What are you doing? Trying to seduce me?" She asked with a bit of humor. Lightning tossed the blazer aside and began unbuttoning the shirt answering "Not trying at all.." He took off the shirt and tossed it on the dresser and walked closer. Sally stared.. Seeing hik shirtless was really tough. Her bidy lusted for him.. But he didn't stop there. As Lightning stepped in front of her he slid off the belt from each loop and tossed it on the bed. Sally stared at it a second.. Remembering the things she read last night..

Then he undid the button and zipper of his pants. Sally's eyes widened as she asked "Are you giving in?" Lightning stopped there. Leaving his pants open and undone, shirtless and answered "No. This is just in case you decide to.. Easy access." he explained. Sally smiled and shook her head. Now he was being mean. Lightning gently pushed Sally down onto the bed and crawled over top of her to continue their session. His body pressing against hers.. He was ao warm.. So hard, firm, yet soft to the touch of his skin.. His member was hard and pushed against his pants and her dress.. Sally moaned breathlessly.. She had to hold back.. She used her nails and dug into his shoulders.. She had to.. To keep her hands from his lower parts of his body.. It was so evil. Knowing his member was ready.. Pressing against her.. Right there.. Ready for taking.. She moaned again. Oh how she hoped he would give!

Lightning's lips parted from Sally's and went to her neck. He sucked her neck.. kissing her salty skin.. Smelling her rosey perfume.. He licked under her ear and asked "Are you all wet for me?" Sally nodded and lifted the slitted knee up. Pushing her leg against his side and hip. It was absolutely torture! That was the only way to describe this! Doing so, Sally's dress parted at the slit to the sides.. Giving Lightning acces to her area covered by satin black panties.. He pushed up and glanced down at them. His member throbbing to be released and inches from her satin cloth.. He could already imagine the white marks he would probprobably accidentally leave on the panties at this rate. If his member were set free and grazed those dark panties that is..

"You want it?" Sally asked it. "All you gotta do is take it?" She was so seductive and so tempting to do so! Lightning stared at her breasts.. The velvet choker.. She was so hot.. More than usual from the pleasantly unpleasant teasing. "Wait a second." she said. She pushed Lightning off and rolled away and stood up in a quick motion. Then she slowly.. Slid the shoulders down.. And shimmied out of the dress to the ground. No bra.. He didn't realize she hadn't been wearing a bra all night!?

Sally faced him again. Nothing but those black satin panties on now ans silver heels.. Fuck.. He was so fucked.. She stepped in front of him and leaned down, cupping his face.. He thought she was going to him. But instead, Sally went for his neck right under his chin and began sucking, kissing, nibbling gently and moaning. Lightning let out deep groans of pleasure.. Her hand.. She couldn't help it as her hand rested over his pants.. Right on top his hard member! It only made it stand fuller.. Pulsing.. She swore she could feel his heart beat through it. But then she stopped completely and pulled away. This bet was awful.. Horrid!

Lightning and Sally stared at each other silently.. Unsure what to do.. Who would cave.. Or walk away.. Or what.. So quiet.. Staring at each other... It seemed like forever.. They both wanted each other.. But both wantes to win.. "Um.." Lightning mumbled and swallowed hard and loudly. "I.." he added. Sally stared. Would he give in? Let her win? They just stared. Sally turned around, away from him and said "Maybe you should go..." Now Lightning felt bad.. His feelings.. He felt like he was pushing her away.. Maybe he should give in.. But what if she was playing him.. What if she knee she could sound sad and unwanted just to win? was she that cruel? No.. Maybe?..

"Sally maybe we shouldn't play this game. I mean this is killing both of us.. I want you and you want me right? It's just a silly game. You.. Don't... _Have_ to wash my car.." He admitted but it sounded like it was hard for him to even say. Sally smiled and turned around replying with her idea "How about we both win? I wash the car, I get to meet your family, we both get a sex word?" Lightning sighed and nodded. "Only if we can fuck right now." Sally giggled replying "Not here.. At this point i can not hold back and I'm going to be way too loud.." Lightning's eyes widened hearing that.. That did not help!

"I got an idea.. Let's.. get a hotel tonight..I can just tell my dad we are leaving anyway.." she added. Lightning was fine with the idea only.. "This is not going down..I can't just make this go away now?.." referring to his.. hard on.. Sally smiled and knelt down onto her knees in front of him by the bed saying "Let me help with that.."


	23. good girls want bad boys

After finishing a small oral session..

Sally and Lightning packed up their things and changed into casual clothes. They stepped out and Sally's father stopped them saying "Sally? Are you two leaving?" Carson asked. Sally glanced at Lightning and told him to go to the car. Lightning nodded once and left. Leaving Sally and Carson alone. Carson sighed and apologized "I'm sorry if I am the one making you leave so soon.. Why do you have to?" "I own motels!? I have to get back home." Sally explained. Carson shook his head disagreeing "This is your home Sally. You really wanna run off with some flaky mechanic and have to start over than?.. I mean Ben would take you back. I know he would.. You could go back to the way things were.." Sally's brows lowered as she defended "Stop! Just like I told you before! I love Lightning! Nothing you say will turn me from that.. You need to understand something dad.. I am grown up.. I can make ny own decisions. You wanted me to go to law school and I did.. You liked Ben and flat out adored him.. So I married him.. I've always made you proud. But this time I'm happy. I am truly happy. My home is Radiator Springs.."

Carson frowned but nodded slowly.. he wrapped his hands around his daughter and hugged her tightly.. "Don't be afraid to come back here time to time.. I miss you.." Sally nodded and left...

King size bed. Large shower and tub. Dim lights. They just got there. Couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. So much love between them. The spark. All the electricity...

Lightning had jeans on, A buttoned shirt, only because he knew how Sally loved to undo it. Sally wore tight leggings on because she knew it excited Lightning as he tried and figured out if she had any underwear or thong on or not. With a red shirt on. Just the one shirt, no layers of fabric protection needed, no barrier from his eager grip.

The couple hold hands to the room, like two lonesome romantics who finally found the love of a lifetime. Lightning fumbles for the key, awkward hands fumbling and failing to slip it into the slot. Sally was distracting him. leaning against the door, staring into his shadowed face hoping to catch a glimpse of his eyes. Eyes that offer her everything, and show her exactly what he wanted.

Sally is steady wity Lightning's hand, and together they slide the key and finally the door opens. A fantastic and delicious experience awaits.. Sally was first to take a step inside. And then another, and another. Sally stops and hears Lightning close and lock the door and set keys and necessities on the night stand. She turns to him, and immediately feel the aching, burning fire that they both waited for! Lightning looks at Sally and smiles. That smile! She reached her hands out toward him and he takes them both. So big, so warm, so secure. Inches from each other now. No words needed.

With a sigh from them both, it starts. Sally's right hand slides up the back of Lightning's neck and pulls his face down to hers. Sally lay her hand on his collar, beginning the search for buttons. Then His lips! His lips brushed hers and it tingled throughout their bodies. Sally finds his lower lip and grabs it with her teeth. So warm and soft and delicious. She can already feel herself getting wet, nipples hardening pressed against his body. And Lightning, breathing shakily, but steadily. His tongue enters her mouth and suddenly they don't even need air. Sally finds his tongue with hers and slowly circled it. With Every spiral of the tongue, her body flexes and makes her want to climb right up on top of him..

Lightning's hands find the bottom of Sally's shirt and slip inside. Sliding her shirt slowly up her sides and over her head in one smooth motion. Slowly they pull their mouths apart, not wanting to miss seeing one inch of flesh in this amazing strip tease. Sally unbuttoned his shirt while staring at him, Breathing is soft and shallow... She slides his shirt off his back..

Amazed by his body.. His golden blonde hair, everything. Sally looks up to his face and that smile is back... She smiles back and feel... peace maybe?

His shirt is gone. Her shirt is gone. They stand a moment, not touching, just looking, taking it all in... Sally steps closer and unbuttons Lightning's jeans. Already she can feel what's in store for her and blushes. She pulls the jeans down and his boxers follow as well. Her mouth breathing down his legs and teases the beast between... Sally stands and turns around. Lightning undoes her bra. Her breasts look delightful. He slides his hands into the back of the leggings, finally aware of the underwear missing underneath.. And it excited him!. Both of his hands firmly grasp her ass, Sally gasp! So ready, so very ready..

In an instant, her leggings are gone, and they are completely naked. Standing frozen. Appreciating each other with just their eyes. Maybe it was because of the past few days of long awaited bliss making them both hesitant.. Whatever it was, it not last long..

Sally reached for Lightning as he reached for her and their bodies collide. Mouth to mouth, bodies trembling, hard and wet.. Lightning pulls Sally up and takes her to the bed. He places her down and she slips her hands around his thighs. He stands in front of her, completely exposed in every way. Sally kisses his thighs, so soft.. So perfect. She looks up at him and his face is calm. What chaos she wants to create!

Sally wraps her hands around his hard shaft and guides it into her mouth for the second time tonight.. Lightning lets out a moan. He taste so sweet, so smooth, and soft. It twitches every time her tongue moves. His hands find her hair, and caresses her head while her mouth caresses his member... Sally grabs his leg hard with her hand and slides the other to the rest of his rod. Hot, wet, and with all that pressure. She finds a rhythm and her tongue swirls around.. She can feel his muscles tighten and release, can tell he is already ready to explode. Sally takes him out of hervmouth and puts the full length of him between her very alluring breasts. With both hands, she eases her breasts up and down, and watches while he cums! He just couldn't hold back!. It feels luke Heaven! Lightning moans and gasps and smiles. That smile makes Sally smile.. She rested her head against his waist and giggles slightly.. It was completely adorable and attractive.

Lightning can't help letting out a sigh and giggle as well. His hands are on her neck, gently caressing her.. Sally looks up and his eyes are on her.. Every part of her.. And down Sally goes onto the bed.. Lightning's arms like towers right on top of her body, copying and stalking her every move. With him on top, his hands running up the whole length of her smooth body. His lips and tongue trying to taste all of her.. He kisses Sally passionately.. Her hands are on his back, fingernails gently scratching.. Burning the passion building. Lightning kisses her neck and leads down to her breasts. One hand finds her nipple and his thumbs go to work. They circle her nipples and make Sally's insides tremble.. He keep kissing, lower and lower. Her stomach, hips. His thumb traces her hip now as he straddles over his girlfriend. .

And this was what they had been yearning for!.. Lightning parts Sally's thighs, His tongue searing hot, licks her inner thigh. Sally can't breathe! But she doesn't need to anymore! Sally looks down as Lightning's tongue begins to part her areas lips. Her hands are on his head, in his blonde hair, gently tugging. Lightning's hands slide up and down her smooth legs. His mouth, ooooh that mouth and tongue... Such pleasure.., as it searches her every fold inside.. . She moans his name, "Ooh Lightning.." His tongue searches and finds her pleasure spot.. That special place.

Lightning sucks and licks and performs pure magic! Her body is barely use to this pleasure this man brings and rocks gently. Moaning, and Lightning, that tongue of his moves faster. Sally pants, and yet he doesn't stop! "don't stop." Sally murmured. And soon enough, Her body convulses!

She was right though! She couldn't hold back! "Oh Lightning! Yes! Yes!" She was basically screaming. For him. Because of him. She wanted MORE. Lightning raised his head and that smile had returned. Sally smiled and asked "Can you hold me?..". Lightning happily pulled his body over top of her and stared down into her face. The love that shines through to each other. They smiled and giggled and kissed, Lightning on Sally.. Her arms wrap around him and pressed her breast into his chest. Her legs wrap around him like they were meant to always be this way.

He's already hard again, and Sally so very wet and ready.. Lightning looked into her eyes, and with one hand, he grabbed his wallet and took a moment to slip on protection. Then he slid his inside her. Sally's eyes lit up! Oh! This is what she wanted, all that she needed. The perfect fit! Her legs wrapped around, tightening and pulling him in further! His eyes mett hers and they could just see their love building.

They begin rocking, slowly and deeply. Sally's hands on Lightning's face, and his on each side of her face on the bed. The trembling is pure pleasure based. Sally pulls his mouth to hers and taste that perfect tongue again.. How sweet and lovely... Lightning pushes so softly at first, then harder and harder! Her body contracts onto his and is in deep! So penetrating! Their rhythm is gaining momentum. In this place, this moment, they are everything. Pure bliss, total existence. Sally never wants it to end, but she feels the climax coming!.. She can see the need and pleasure in his face too. They lock eyes and the climax is unstoppable!!!

Tongues and hands and eyes and bodies are all one. panting and kissing. Moments... Minutes... Hour or so... pass in this bliss Until they finally could part. Sally turned on her side and slid her ass against his body. Lightning's hands on near her breasts and his hands on his. She can feel his breathe on her neck. Nothing can take away what they had just built together.. The love. The love will always remain...

Lightning woke up on in the morning to an empty bed. He leaned over to make sure he wasn't dreaming. That last night actually happened. That he was actually with Sally! His incredibly hot girlfriend. He knew that he wasn't dreaming and that his world was rocked the night before. He was lucky to have found her. To be with such a strong woman. He was wondering where Sally was now though?..

He smelled a wonderful smell coming from the other room so he decided to investigate. As he walked out he couldn't help but hear a humming noise coming from the kitchen. He was awful curious as he walked in in his underwear. Even though they had just had the most amazing night, he was not done with her.

"Good morning." Sally greeted sweetly. Lightning looked really good with messy bed hair and just underwear.

"Good morning.. What ya got there?" He asked as he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him with a gentle jult. She moaned as she rubbed herself against his already growing bulge... She was even more gorgeous after having barley any sleep from last night's events...

"Breakfast." She said as she grabbed a plate to put the food on while he was attached to her hip like a puppy.

"Wow?.. No one's ever really done this for me. Thank you." Lightning said as he let her go to have a seat at the table. Sally finished making their plates. She looked beautiful in her long t shirt from the lingerie outlet. It was just a lavender purple. went down just a little past her butt.

Sally set a plate down for her boyfriend and sat with him, across from him to eat aswell. "I'm glad we did this." Lightning said. Sally smiled. "So," Sally began, "What exactly is your family like? Sense I guess I'llne meeting them and all." Lightning stared a bit, swallowing some food before answering "They are.. Bunch of fostor kids that were adopted mostly." Sally nodded and asked "I know you said you have a big family.. How many again?" Lightning smiled a little answering "Total, my parents had eight kids. That's including me." Sally's eyes widened then she asked "So how many were actually adopted?" "Five of us were. Three were their birth children. But, They considered us all their own." That was sweet Sally thought.

"So what are their names?" she asked. Lightning stared a moment at his girl before answering with a sigh, "The oldest Neil. He is a doctor, Terry who actually passed away from cancer a while back.. Chad who's a mechanic, Allison is a nurse where Neil works, Barbara is kind of a junkie.. So she also works in the car shop with Chad. Then there was Robert.. He actually passed away a few years ago.." his tone changed. "I'm sorry. What happened to him?" Lightning stared a moment before answering "Racing." Sally's eyes widened. Lightning cleared his throat and continued "Then there was me, _Monty._ And lastly little Kristine. She was born while I was in highschool. So she's real little." Sally nodded.

"I guess I should mention.. That my dad passed away too. Heart attack.. Think my brother's accident kinda caused it... But it's fine. Don't feel bad for me okay? Or mention it when we do go down.." He asked. Sally nodded. But now she was curious as to how his brother died racing and it got her curious as to how dangerous the sport really was too. It got a little quiet. Just eating. Lightning seemed a but down after mentioning that..

"This um.. This bacon is pretty amazing." She popped a crispy piece in her mouth as Lightning chuckled. She could always make him feel better it seemed.

No matter what it was.

"Well this bacon is pretty spectacular. But so is your body." he replied. Lightning then got up from the table and walked over to the seat close to her. His knees were touching hers and her breathe quickened.. Lightning leaned in to kiss Sally on the lips. He rubbed his hand up and down her leg, moving his fingers to the bottom of the long t-shirt. Once his fingers met her wet area, she broke the kiss and moaned.

"Lightning..." She whispered as he rubbed her clit. She wasn't wearing underwear which he loved!.. He would have to make sure she didn't wear anything back home too. He couldn't wait to fuck her again... He had to make sure she wanted it first.. but by the way her body was responding to his touch, he wasn't too worried about that.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry for something other than breakfast.." He said as he got up from his seat and got down on his knees in between her legs.. And the way he said it.. That alone turned her on! When his fingers left her area, she whimpered in frustration wanting more... Once she realized what he was going to do to her, she couldn't wait to have his tongue inside her.

He opened her legs and pulled her to where her body was hanging off of the chair so that he could get better access to her opening. But he did this sooo slowly and gently.. She watched in extreme detail as he leaned down and started to lick her clit slowly. She tasted so good and so sweet... He was going to get addicted to this woman to much..

"Stop teasing me." She whimpered as she threw her head back and moaned... He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Look at me." he ordered. Sally immediately opened her eyes and looked down into his blue eyes. "I'll do whatever I want to you whenever I want to because you... This" He rubbed his hand across her slit.. "is all mine..." He said in a stern voice. Sally stared. She wasn't quite sure what to think about how he said that. But she loved what he was doing.

Sally closed her eyes again while he moved his mouth back to her area. He pulled her legs up and over his shoulders so that he could get a better look at her.. He looked at it for a couple of seconds while she waited patiently for his tongue on her most intimate part. While Sally was fighting the urge to beg him.

"Tell me what you want." He said as he eyed her clean and bare place. His hot breathe on her made her squirm. She hesitated. "I.. I want to cum on your face." She said as he looked at her. She kept her eyes closed and her cheeks blushed in a pink. Lightning took a good look at her face... Sally was so beautiful and young.. Everything about her was perfect. He was so taken by this woman.

"I think I can make that happen." he replied with a sly smile.

He leaned down and gave her exactly what she wanted. He licked her clit lightly as he put one finger inside her hole. She moaned louder and threw her head back! She started grinding on his face wanting more and more of his tongue!. "Awe yes!.. Yes!"

He continued fingering her as he stopped licking her. "I'd like to try something different.. Not now, but.. Next time. Once we're back home..." he said. Sally breathed heavily and felt the small hairs on her body raise. But she nodded slightly.

So, Lightning went back to the task at hand and sucked on her clit running his tongue all around the sensitive parts. Sally took her shirt off and started playing with her tits herself. Lightning looked up and saw as she pinched her nipples lightly. He knew she was on the brink of her orgasm and he couldn't wait to get her there.

"Oh my gosh Lightning!.." She said as she continued to grind herself against his face. He continued to lick and suck on her clit as he pushed another finger in her hole.. She was so fucking tight and he couldn't wait to have his member inside of her! "Oh LIGHTNING!" she screamed and arched her back! He was getting just as excited!..

"Cum for me slut.." He said as he fingered fucked her harder. _Wait?.. Slut?.._ she thought. But she did exactly as she was told and came all over his face. Not that she had a choice, her body was close anyway.

Lightning got up from the floor and kissed Sally with her juices still on his face. She moaned as their tongues battled for control and dominance.

"Clean my fingers." He ordered as he put his fingers in her face. This was a different side of Lightning. She stared. Maybe uneasy about it.. she opened her mouth and wrapped her tongue around both fingers tasting herself... It was difficult at first.. She sucked and licked his fingers.. It got easier. Easier as if it was a thick stiff. He watched.. Closely.. Oh how he couldn't wait for her mouth to be on his member. "See, you taste so good." He said as she continued to lick his fingers. He was about to explode from the excitement of watching! Sally pulled away. Spit and drool dropped from her lips and his fingers. "Good girl..". He praised. But the look she gave wasn't one of pure pleasure but.. Confusion. "Good girl?" she asked repeating. Lightning just stared. Unsure what he should say next.

Sally stood up.. Naked.. Starting down at the bulge in his pants and asked "So you want to call me names? And treat me like a slave?" She asked. Lightning was silent. Not exactly, but yeah.. He swallowed nervously before replying with a shake of his head. "No.. No.. Sorry.." he muttered. Sally wasn't sure what to say next from that. She couldn't read him well at this moment. He could be lying.. could be joking.. could be serious and she wouldn't know it right now.

"You are a bad boy mister.. I liked it..Not alot. But I like it.. Long as it's not all the time and.. Only during sex.." She explained. That surprised him. "Why don't you go shower.. Maybe I'll join you.." she added in the most seductive tone possible! Lightning nodded. Watching her grab her shirt and make off to the bedroom. Now he was unsure about getting too?.. Experimental.. With her though..


	24. awkward conversations

Sally walked to the bathroom doorway and stood against the doors beam. Admiring the smells of fresh shampoo and body soap. Perfectly content just to be in the same small space as Lightning for a while longer.

She could hear the hot water droplets run down the shower walls as they washed away last nights encounter and this mornings breakfast, preparing his body for another adventure..

"So you came to enjoy the show?" Lightning ask with such a tone that could be described as confident. Sally replies with a small giggle. Somehow, it's like she can feel his smile through the steam and shower curtain. Then he ask, "Would you like to..." he paused, interrupted as the curtain is pulled back and the mild shock of cold air from opening the curtain hits him.

He is the most amazing thing she has ever saw. Sally glances at his face, head tilted back out of the stream of water, hair looks kinda dirty blonde when wet.. dripping small water droplets down his muscular back. His face is calm, and eyes on Sally's naked body like a predator on it's prey.. A smirk creeps to his face as he says "Just couldn't resist could you?" he ask. Sally only bites her lower lip... Her eyes follow his body down... that soft but firm close to hairless chest, those muscular thighs, even his feet could turn her on right now! "Well?.." He asked.

Her eyes head upwards, noticing Lightning's manly excitement, and back up to that smirk on his face. "Hi.." she says. Makes no sense, she wasn't listening to his words.. She was in a trance from his wet and golden, perfect body... Then she steps into the shower behind Lightning. He turns around to face her, and leans in for a kiss.. Good days always should start with a kiss, at the very least. Sally's lips hit his and it sends electric shocks to every inch of her body. He must have felt it too.. for he mumbles, "Fuck..." into her ear in a throaty whisper... "Am I better than the others?.." she asked in a light whisper.. It was unexpected. He cups her face.. Hot water raining on them.. They freeze there.. His hands gracefully, oh so gracefully run down her neck.. her shoulders.. tracing her arms to her hands.. "Don't compare yourself.." He orders. "I've never loved a woman like you.." he adds.

Her nipples graze his chest, hard, tingling with a fire, absolutely fantastic. Sally pulls herself up onto her toes, her hands slick and easily sliding up his arms to his neck... Their mouths connect again and his tongue parts her lips. Their tongues circle each other... He is so hot and delicious... They caress and glide their hands over eachother, he spins her slowly, her backside pressing against his frontside.. His member pushing against the part of her ass.. His hands rub up her tummy, between her breasts, and up to her neck.. He forces her face up and to the side so that they may kiss in this position... like a sexual dance, he spins her back around facing him.

Lightning's arms go around her, pulling her hard against his body. The water from the shower can't compare to how wet his very existence makes her right now. _More... I must have more.._ she thinks as she lets out a moan.

Then she feels his hardness press up against her, begging to be let inside her. he groans, Both knowing, until they stop, and step out of the shower.. They can't go too much further without protection. His hands find her ass. Such a shockingly firm grip. He lifts her up like she's a feather. Sally's ass rests on a ledge on the shower wall, her back against the smooth edge.. She wants him. But at the moment it feels forbidden..

His mouth leaves hers just to find her neck, tongue tasting the salty water running down from it.. running between her breasts. Sally can feel him throb with pleasure and a need.

Sally's hands wrap around his back and she feels all the tension in his shoulders.. She presses her nails in and scratches down his sides. Sally pulls away and glances down at his hard thick stiff.. Then looks back up and softly says.."I can help you release that tension... Please let me..." she need not ask more than once.

With one hand on his left shoulder, and his teeth on her right ear... Sally feels his breath in her ear. His hot tongue slides down her neck.., All while she uses her other hand to slide down his chest to his erection... She wraps her delicate fingers around and hears him inhale like it's his first or last breath of life.

With her hand on his member, the hot water easing her glide his member around her area, guiding his tip around in a small triangle or circle. Sally kisses his shoulder and sweetly scrapes her teeth against the flesh. Everything is so hard and wet and tasty, and like a romantic and passionate porno. if that makes any sense?

Lightning stops her for a moment, seems like eternity though.. "I want inside you.." he says. Sally nods and reaches for the curtain so they can step out and continue once they had the rubber protection they were taught to use back years before they had even met. But Lightning stops her and says "I want to feel.. Inside of you. Every ribbed and soft and warm part.." Sally was a little confused and asked "You mean raw?" It was silent.. Except for the water running. "I.. I can't... I'm not.. Comfortable with that." she admits. Not wanting this moment to end like this, Lightning shrugs it off and shuts off the water and opens the curtain. The cold air hitting them like a whip!

Under the towel on a shelf next to the shower, Lightning grabs a foil packet. Sally stared shocked and giggled "You were prepared." Lightning snickered and slipped it on then entered her smoothly, like a shark guiding through the ocean in search of blood. Their foreheads pressed against each other. Heads together, but there is no thinking needed for this part... Their bodies begin this beautiful thrusting dance.

He moves both of his hands down to her hips, effectively pinning their bodies together. Sally is trembling. Her thighs wrap around, never wanting to let go. Lightning's mouth finds hers again and their tongues begin their dance as well.

Their bodies throb and thrust to a steady rhythm. Slowing heading towards climax! No need to rush the inevitable.. Sally's head spins with all the steam, electricity and love. Time moves slowly with them. The world spins slower and slower just for them. So it seems.. Now showers will be their new thing for sure!

The passion rises, Sally starts to feel the inedible coming and knows that he will be sure to follow! Sally watches his face to see that smile as they are getting closer to the edge. Both so close, so hot. So ready. Sally clenches her body deep down inside and hears her man groan. They then lock eyes..

climaxing together. It is such a pure simple release of energy. Like Heaven must feel. Oh, all those sweet kisses that follow... She moans.. And Lightning's hands finding her soft hands.. This is perfection.

They finish with kisses and it all leaves Sally wondering what comes next? She loves the drive and ride this man gave her. This was the moment she just knew.. She loved him like no other.. The moment she knew she was done. Happy. She would never need another...

The couple was sitting on the couch together. Relaxing. Both physically exhausted for now. "Hey, how many more days we got left? You know before we need to be home?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed answering "We have a few more days.. Besides, won't Doc be wanting you back to get back into racing?" she asked. Lightning smiled and nodded. He couldn't wait to get back on the track anyway. Not that he wasn't enjoying this glorious trip with his girlfriend, but he was a racer. "You know how I said we could rent something go riding trails in mexico like you wanted? From your list?" he asked. Sally raised a brow and nodded. "I looked up places to rent jeeps or rock crawlers and surprisingly, there aren't any near that trail. And we got to pass town before we even get there." he added.

Sally made a more down or disappointed expression as she asked "So we aren't going to?" Lightning smiled explaining "We can. It's just with how long we have left?.. We can do that or we can meet my family. The other will have to wait." Sally sighed. With Lightning's career.. The other would have to wait a really long time.. "What would you rather do?" she asked. Lightning thought a moment before honestly answering "Well.. I don't know about you but.. I feel like I've had enough of family this week.. Not that you're family isn't great! But.. They maybe.." Sally snickered interrupting "I know Stickers. You don't have to say it... My dad was.. Ridiculous." Lightning shrugged. He didn't care that much. It was offensive alot of the things Carson had to say but.. Lightning had learned not to care so much.

Sally thought about it for a moment before asking "We can just go home. Go another time. Pull both in one trip? Like after the cup? Go home and gosh we can plan wheel well together! Design it and start drawing up plans and charts and oh! I could get my old white board out and compare to the cozy cone too! See which gets the most for the town you know?" Lightning just stared. This is what he loved about Sally. She was absolutely adorbale and maybe an incy bit OCD. "I love you Sally. And if that's what you wanna do? Go home and start working on wheel well, that's what we are gonna do." Sally smiled widely. She was just so happy and excited to work on the place!..

The couple decided to hold off on trail riding and meeting Lightning's family. Just for now. Thought they could use it as an excuse for another vacation together after Lightning won his first cup! Oh how he planned on winning that! So after packing and settling into the long car ride ahead, Sally started a conversation about their little bet they both won or lost. Depending on how you looked at it I guess.

"So Stickers, We should set a limit. On the whole sex word thing." Lightning raised a brow and asked "Do we have to?" Sally rolled her eyes answering "Yes!? Come on, ever heard that saying, too much of a good thing is bad for you?" she giggled. Lightning shrugged and drove. "Stickers, you have to let me... recover. You're not the one taking that.. pounding okay." She didn't know how else to say it. Lightning's eyes widened and yet he couldn't help but smile and snicker at that. "So I'm to much for your tight little body?" he asked in a joking kind of tone. Sally giggled, "No! Yes.. Sometimes.. Hey?..." Then she thought, "We got hours to talk. What did you mean when you said rougher sex the other night?" Lightning turned a bit pale.

"Lightning come on? I wanna know." He glanced at her and back at the road. In his mind he was debating if he should be honest or not. He glanced at her again before asking multiple questions "Well.. Let me ask you a few things.." "Okay." she agreed. Now, Lightning hesitated. He did not want to scare her away or make her think he was some sick and disgusting guy. Some women were not into it. And that's okay! He could give up that style to be with her. Sally was too perfect to give up over.. a little.. wilder sex..

"What is the roughest thing you have ever done? Sexually. And no names, that way it doesn't have to be restricted to me." He asked. Sally raised a brow and sat back in her seat and thought for a moment. For one, both of them were pretty sure they had different ideas of what _rough_ meant.

Sally finally thought of an answer saying, "I think the roughest thing I've done is not actually forced, but in a way?.. Kinda forcibly gave oral sex I guess? That and the spanking and name calling you give is pretty different for me I guess." Lightning nodded. Sally asked "What about you?" Lightning glanced at her and ignored that saying "I'm not done asking you questions Sal. So, you've never used toys?" Sally's eyes widened as she had to think what he could possibly mean by.. _toys_...

"Um.." She blushed. Which meant she had, but what toys exactly. "Just in college... Like.." She hesitated. Lightning snickered. She was cute, but he needed to explain detail at this point. "Toys. Some would be.. Just.. Vibrators?.. Um.. Dildos maybe?..Um.. Beads maybe?.. plugs, strap on maybe more your thing.. um.. anything you can think of?" Sally stared a little speachless. Lightning was worried he was freaking her out. "We don't have to talk about this.. Not now." he added. Sally shook her head and went ahead and answered the question, "I've used.. Vibrators... Maybe a... Small.. Dildo or something too.." She said it so awkwardly. This conversation was awkward. It got quiet. Lightning had to make this more comfortable for her.. But how!?

"So spanking and name calling?.. You _did_ like that?" he asked. Sally thought back to it and shrugged answering "The slapping was okay. Kinda a turn on, but the name calling?.. You don't really think I'm a slut or something? Do you?' "No! No, not at all!.. It's just a thing.." he said quickly. Sally's brows lowered "A thing you're into?" she asked. Lightning was a little uneasy but they'd been together nearly a year. "I guess." he answered softly.

Lightning took a moment before asking the next one, "Ever been tied up?" Sally stared, her mouth was a little open. She was shocked a bit. Startled maybe. "You want to tie me up?!" she asked with a shake in her voice! Lightning sighed answering "No, I'm just asking you if you had ever been tied up? Slapped with.. objects? Shocked?"-"SHOCKED?!.. Like with a taser!?" she asked loudly! Lightning's eyes widened. Yeah, he was making her nervous.. "No! I would never hurt you!.. It's.." hard to start this conversation. Sally shook her head and snarled "You don't mean rough, you mean pain? Like bondage and what whips?.. Like submissive.. You want me to be submissive to you like you are some kind of master?" This was just getting weird.

Lightning sighed.. "Can we change this conversation?.. Please?.." he asked. Sally frowned. But she agreed to. It became quiet.. So awkwardly after that.. No one knew what to say.. "Boy, I'm.. thirsty.." Sally said awkwardly. Lightning glanced at her and nodded agreeing "Yeah, I could really use a drink right now.." "There! A gas station!" Sally pointed out. Lightning looked at the tank.. Pretty much full and replied "But we don't"-"Lightning pull over." Sally interrupted. She needed the air. To get out of this car for a few minutes. Lightning shut up. He pulled off the exit and into the gas station. Might as well top off the car. Sally immediately got out and walked inside almost before the car was in park. Lightning watched her go. He freaked her out.. Scared her away..

Kinda regretted that conversation..


	25. Making plans

Sally got back into the car and Lightning was waiting there for her. "Sally.." he muttered. Sally stared at him and swallowed hard before asking "What do you want to do with me? I mean seriously? What have you?.. What do you want to do?" Lightning shrugged. He started the car up and began the drive back to town again. But Sally wanted to know, "Okay listen, tell me at least what this new thing you said you wanted to try was? Please!? Cause now part of me is?.. Is..." "Scared?.." he asked nervously. Sally was quiet for a moment before answering "I guess." Lightning sighed.

Deciding he should just be honest he answered her "Look, I've been known to.. Like it a little rougher than some people okay? Yes.. Spanking and sometimes name calling.. and.. I don't know.. It's.." Sally was just staring. Like she was staring into his sole! It really made this entire conversation even more awkward! Then he got an idea he hoped she would be okay with! "Hey? You trust me right?" he asked. Sally nodded. "So.. May I propose something?" Sally only raised a brow. "What if.. We set time aside.. To try it out?" "Try what out?" she asked. Lightning thought a moment. Wondering if it would be a good idea. But hey? If anything, Sally just wasn't into the whole idea. So, he explained "Try out a few things. Let me try some new things with you. If you like it, great, if not.. You tell me and we never have to do it again. It would be easier to show you than tell you and explain it all. And I'd get to see your tolerance and if you have a dark side. Hmm?"

Sally stared at her hands in her lap. Still not convinced into the idea yet. "You're not going to choke me or something are you?.." she asked softly and nervously. Lightning couldn't help but chuckle at that answering "What? no!? I'm not. More like.. The spanking.. maybe name calling, just slight pain but it's a pleasurable pain. I promise I'll be easy. And hey, if you can't take it or don't like something. Okay. It stops immediately. I will not take it too far. Only what you can handle." Sally sighed and shrugged saying "I.. I guess.. But.. Are you going to tie me up?" she asked. "Well.." Lightning shrugged answering "Probably.. But it won't hurt. Just.. Gives me more control.."

Sally stared again. You could see it in her face. She was really unsure about it. "I guess.. But you have to be slow and.. Easy.. And.. If I say stop, STOP!" She replied. Lightning was surprised she even agreed but glad she did. "Great. When?" he asked. Sally played with her fingers in her lap. She was nervous. Lightning sighed and grabbed her hand with one of his and replied "Hey. Don't worry about it. We'll try it when your ready. I don't wanna push you babe." He smiled. Sally smiled and thanked him. She just wasn't ready to try all that new stuff yet...

The couple drove half way. Stopping at a hotel for the night. They grabbed some dinner before heading there for the night. The couple walked in. Lightning set down the keys and shut the door. "Tried." Lightning said. Sally turned, facing him and asked "What?" "Tried. That's going to be my sex word. That way I can fit it into any conversation without it being weird." Sally's brows raised as she nodded. "Okay than." Sally sat down on the bed. Lightning joined her and lay back on the bed. "I like the beds at the cozy cone more." he admitted. That made Sally smile. "Seriously though.. We got to set a limit on the sex word thing." she stated. Lightning only sighed asking "Do we really have to?" Sally lay down next to him and nodded. "Five times. That sounds good. You get to use _tried_ and I _kachow_ five times. Then back to normal." she set the rules. Which, Lightning didn't mind and he reluctantly agreed.

He rolled over, facing her and felt the need to explain some things from earlier too "Sally, you do know that the whole.. Different, rougher, sex thing is not something I want all the time right? It's yeah, something I enjoy. But I love our slow and.. Rather romantic moments. I might even enjoy them more." Sally giggled and asked "Awe.. Are you just a big softie deep down?" Lightning smiled and shook his head, then rolled over on top of her "I love you Miss Sally." he said then kissed her lips deeply.. Starting softly and slowly with such a tenderness. Then pushing his body against hers and pushing his lips, his teeth against hers more. Sally stopped him though and pushed him away, "Woah.. Hold on there cowboy. I am way to exhausted from our last meeting." Lightning raised a brow and snickered "Meeting? Is that what you been calling it?" Sally laughed and Lightning began kissing her neck. Her soft and salty skin with that beautiful scent of hers. Kinda a rosy and musky hair kinda smell mixed together. But it smelled good. Alluring really.

Sally pushed him away again scolding "Stop. Seriously. My body can not take any more right now. Not yet Stickers." Lightning sighed and caved. Rolling over and off of his girl. They lay there a moment next to eachother. Sally smiled and gazed at her boyfriend before saying "It sucks you'll be going back so soon." Lightning looked at her and shrugged "You could come to more of my races? We would have a lot more time and fun together. Celebrating all those wins of mine." Sally giggled. "Funny. But now I have two Motels to run! Gosh this is an amazing gift Lightning. Seriously, thank you." " You're welcome." Lightning smiled...

Morning came. Lightning woke up first this time. He glanced over at Sally still asleep. He smiled. She looked beautiful. That platinum blonde hair, her smooth skin, pink lips.. She was just so perfect. She did have flaws ofcorse. Like her tendency to over do everything. Her habbit of making everything look perfect. The weird over organization in the office. The way she seemed old school and classic one minute than dirty and slutty like most the women he had been with. She was tender and loving and sometimes mean and bossy. Would not want to be on her bad side in court for sure! Sally began to fumble around under the blanket and slowly blinked her eyes. The two stared, smiling at each other. "Good morning." Lightning greeted. Sally let out a small breath and replied "Good morning." She was so content right here.

She could have lay in bed with Lightning all morning but he sat up and stretched a little. Sally couldn't help staring at his shirtless back.. His body.. Definitely the fittest man she had ever been with. Lightning stood up and asked "You want breakfast here, on the road, or rather eat someplace we can sit down and enjoy it?" Sally thought a moment. "mmmm... I think I want to shower and.. Have a morning make out session maybe before we head out?" Lightning snickered asking "Am I that good?" Oh he knew he was. Sally giggled and nodded. So Lightning leaned down and kissed her gently. The kiss was a small little peck.. Then Lightning opened his mouth and took her full lips in.. When her tongue slipped into his mouth between her teeth, he pulled away.

Sally gently wiped the spit from her lips while watching Lightning get dressed. "So here. I'll grab something while you shower. I'll be back before you are all dressed." he added. Sally nodded and thanked him. He grabbed the keys and left. Sally went into the bathroom.

Sally took a long shower, soaping her body thinking about him running his strong hands along the inside of her thighs, thinking about the way his stubble felt when he hadn't shaved yet, on her stomach as he kissed and nibbled his way down to her clit .. He was so good with his lips and tongue. Sally leaned against the wall in the shower and let the hot water run down her body, splashing on her breasts. She ran her hands over her breasts, massaging them. She played with her nipples, twisting one and then the other until she made herself moan.. Her right hand trailed down her stomach and down to her area. She dipped two fingers inside herself.. She was wet again, just thinking about what he could do to her.

She decided to have a little fun in the shower, to go with her little fantasy.. It wasn't something odd. With Lightning gone racing a lot, it was something she would have to do. To cease the urges.. Right now they were strong.. But she knew her body couldn't take hus force again yet. She grabbed the shower head from the wall and changed the setting to massage. She propped one foot on the tub's edge and placed the shower head against her aching place. Slowly she began to rub back and forth. She continued to play with her nipples while she let the vibrations and fantasy carry her away...

Sally imagined him in her bedroom, naked, his member large and hard wanting her. He would scoop her up, catching her around the waist and tossing her on to the bed. He was so strong.. she knew it wasn't hard for him to do, when he took control of her body. He would strip her naked, his eyes looking over every inch of her and before he even touched her she would be panting, longing for him. He'd tug her ass to the edge of the bed and kneel on the floor.

His hands would pull her legs apart and when he leaned in to take that first long slow lick of her, he'd look her right in the eye. He'd make noises deep in his throat, like he was hungry for her, his tongue plunging in and out of her. He'd hold her legs down, knowing that she got off on being held down but not bruised. He always did it just right... The thought did go by of what if he hurt her with this new thing?.. But this was her fantasy and she had control.

After making sure she was wet and wanting him, he'd take his middle and ring finger, and force them into her hot wet hole slowly. He loved stretching her and stroking her while his tongue and lips sucked and licked and nibbled on her clit. His strong fingers in and out while he put just the right pressure on her clit to make her squirm and moan. Right when Sally would be on the brink of cumming hard, he'd pull his mouth away, keeping his fingers slowly fucking her while he climbed next to her on the bed. He'd brush his thumb softly against her clit to keep her right on the edge.

He would nuzzle at her neck biting and sucking gently. "Are you gonna cum for me?" he'd ask.

"Mmhmm" she'd moan.

He'd bend over her and take one of her nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking then slowly trail hot, wet kisses across to the other nipple. All the while her hands were tugging on his golden hair, she was moaning and crying out in soft screams, begging him to let her cum. He kept up a hard and good pace with his fingers still in her, brushing ever so softly against her clit, just like she loved. His middle and ring finger plunged in and out of her!

Sometimes he would go slow, pushing his fingers in and out a little bit at a time, to make sure she could really feel him with detail. He loved to hold her orgasm back from her.. At one point he would take his fingers out of her wetness and make her suck them clean.. She never was really sure about it. But she'd do it for him.. And, while she was sucking those fingers, he'd use his other hand to keep her orgasm building. She loved to suck on anything he gave her..

When she was finished licking her wetness off his fingers, he grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her backwards, forcing her to arch her back. He leaned in, nibbled her neck and whispered in her ear, "Cum for me."

She would explode around his fingers, her cunt squeezing tight and her legs shaking as she collapsed from pleasure. "Good girl," he'd say with a smile, petting her hair, kissing her forehead. That good girl thing just stuck in her head..

Back in reality, she could barely hold herself up. Her orgasm was so strong, it was running down her thighs. She put her own fingers to herself, then to her lips and licked herself clean. And all that was just from thinking about him.

She turned off the water, stepped out and started to dry herself off. She stared at the steamy mirror.. Good girl.. spanking.. slut.. dirty.. Tie her up?.. Pain. Pleasurable pain he said.. Most women would beg and be way too open to him. What had he actually done to women.. The sexual assault? Was it more than a fan?.. What if he did hurt her.. Purposely. No. He wouldn't.. Would he?...

It wasn't too long and Lightning returned with breakfast. They ate quietly. It was weird. Sally would eat across the table from him but she had these hard stares she would give him. Kinda creeped him out. Wondering what on earth could she be thinking? They were about finished and still not a single word was said between them. "What?" Lightning finally asked. Sally shrugged answering "Nothing." Lightning raised a brow. Not believable. So he asked again "No, what?" Sally shrugged again answering "I don't know? Nothing." Lightning sighed and waited until they were done to ask again "Sally, what is it? You have been staring at me like I'm." He stopped and it clicked. She was thinking about the things they talked about yesterday. "Oh.." he muttered. Sally raised a brow and asked now "What?"

Lightning stood up and asked "Yesterday. You're thinking about what we talked about." Sally frowned a little and admitted "Okay, so I am. I just.. I have these questions that I'm not sure I even want to know the answers to.." Lightning snickered and snapped "Well ask!? Cause you can't keep looking at me like I'm some kind of freak?" "I'm not looking at you like that?" she snarled. Lightning just stared. Waiting to hear anything she had to ask.

She sighed and crossed her arms. She was a little uncomfortable and it showed. "Sally.. You can ask me anything okay?" he reassured. Sally shrugged and softly muttered "I know.." It was quiet for a moment. Lightning was letting her take her time to ask whatever it was in that pretty head of hers.

"So... You've tied someone up before?.." was her first question. Lightning nodded. "And.. Hit them?.." she asked nervously. Lightning chuckled answering "Sexually. Not across the face or anything though." Sally nodded and continued "Blindfolds?" Lightning's eyes widened as he answered "Well.. Yeah. Believe me, it's more fun than you think. That actually might be the first thing we try out." Sally raised a brow and asked "Why?.." With a shake in her voice. But Lightning knew he could calm her easily. "Because the blindfold just heightens your other senses. Brings you more pleasure which brings me pleasure." he smiled that charming smile. Sally's face looked unsure and still nervous. So Lightning knelt down in front of her and took her right arm. "Tell me how this feels while you watch." he ordered. Sally stared and watched as he licked the tip of his finger then gently and barely trailed it down from her elbow to her wrists. She smiled and answered "Kinda tickles." Lightning chuckled with a smile then instructed "Now, close your eyes and take one deep breath." Sally hesitated but did as he said. She felt him do the exexact same thing to her other arm. Only this time she concentrated on the feeling. She could feel the air hit the cold trail of his saliva.. This time she felt the tip of his finger nail too and it almost seemed like he was going slower? Then He stopped. She opened her eyes looking into his blue ones. "See? Just makes you feel it all a little more." Sally nodded. Lightning smiled and stood back up.

She rubbed her arms from the chill he had sent into her body before asking "Have you hurt someone before?" Lightning shook his head amd shrugged answering "I mean technically no.. But.. Some women like it.. rough.." Sally raised a brow and asked "Like marks and bruises?" Lightning took a moment before answering "Well.. Yes.. Like when you dig your nails into my back sometimes? I like it but it's pain and leaves a few marks you know?" Sally shrugged. She never truly thought about it. Just like when he slapped her ass. It stung. But a good sting. "So?... Pleasurable pain?.." She asked. Lightning smiled and nodded saying "Exactly." Sally nodded and for now that was all she wanted to know...

The couple made their way back to Radiator Springs. Knowing their time together would be cut short now. Sally would be back to work at the cone and wheel well too, plus her weekly duties as the town's attorney. Lightning would be back to practicing with Doc. Getting back into the races. Lightning wasn't worried though. His biggest rival at this time was still just Chick Hicks. And the rookie was creeping up slowly. Cal weathers. Cal was proving he was actually pretty darn good. And he should be. Being trained under his cousin Andy and uncle Strip.

They pulled up mid day to Sally's cone. Unpacking and placing her things there. Lightning carried his things back to his own room. Then the couple would head to Flo's cafe. More or less to see all their friends and announce themselves back. Sally watched Lightning place his suitcase on his bed. Sally had to ask "You want me to take some clothes to the laundry mat for you?" Lightning shrugged answering "I got it. I'll do it tomorrow probably. Pretty much repacking everything anyway." Sally sighed. "Yeah.." Lightning heard the disappointment in her voice and asked "You are okay with me being a racer right?" Sally's eyes widened! "Yes! I love that you show such passion for it! It's sexy. The way you light up getting into that race car!? Super sexy." Lightning smiled and snickered at that.

"Good." he replied. "Ready to head over to Flo's?" he asked. Sally nodded and stopped him from passing her to get to the door and said "I want to try it." Lightning raised a brow and he did have a little idea of what she meant but had to be sure, "Try what?" he asked. Sally bit her lips a little unsure herself as she answered "I.. I want to try the blindfold thing. First. Before you head out in a few days.." Lightning smiled and rubbed her shoulder agreeing. "Okay. Could I have permission to try something else at that time to?" Sally hesitated answering but shrugged "Maybe.. Sure.. What though?" she at the very least wanted a heads up. Lightning thought a moment. Thinking what would be best for her timid style for now. "Let me try the blindfold first and we'll go into maybe letting me tie just your wrists together." Sally stared.

She was quickly thinking of anything that could go wrong. What is the worse that could happen.. being blindfolded and tied.. "Just my wrists?" she asked. Lightning wanted to do more, tie her ankles or something maybe.. Toe her to the bed.. But.. No.. "Just the wrists behind your back this time. If you like it and are okay than we can try something more next. I don't want you to be too uncomfortable. But being nervous is part of the thrill. Not knowing what's coming." he explained. Sally was staring into his sole.. He got off on a girl being nervous? Seriously? she thought. "Come on, I'm sure everyone missed us." Lightning said as he headed to the door. Sally didn't say much else. Not for the rest of the evening. She was thinking of what he could possibly want to do to her.. With her.. Nervous and a little frightened.


	26. a little competition never hurt nobody

"Alright kid. You got the idea down, now let me see it on action." Doc said as he stood at the top of the side near willy's butte. Lightning shifted gears and hit the gas, punching it! Taking off loud, fast, and hard. Doc watched Lightning do exactly what he taught him.

Another vehicle pulled up. Doc looked back at it. Just Mater in that old tow truck. So Doc went back to watching Lightning. Mater walked over and greeted "Hey Doc." Doc nodded once at his friend. Lightning crossed the imaginary finish and starting line before screeching to a stop and dust flew over the race car! He emerged from it and walked over to Doc and Mater asking "So? Good right?" Doc shrugged. Lightning sighed "What!? Come on! I've been practicing all morning! I got this Doc." But Doc wasn't convinced and snapped "That cockiness is gonna get you into too much trouble out there. You gotta accept that maybe, just maybe you aren't the best out there." Lightning rolled his eyes reassuring his coach "Doc please, the bolt is the fastest car on that track." Doc glared and replied "Maybe so. But the driver isn't." Lightning's eyes widened. That hurt a little. "I'm fine, I'm great! Perfect!." Lightning said.

Doc sighed and explained "No you're good. Taking that little vacation with Sally softened you up. You're out of shape. Heads not in it, hearts not in it today. We can try again tomorrow." Lightning stopped Doc and assured "It is to. I know what I'm doing." "Do you? You think you're back in it and that every sense in your body is alert?" Doc asked. Lightning nodded. Doc snickered with a smile and said "Alright than." He thought a moment. "Four o clock tonight. We will see if that's true. Me and you." Lightning smiled with excitement "Yes! Great! I will not let you down!" Doc chuckled "I know you won't." Mater spoke up asking "Does that mean he's free to go!?"

Doc shrugged answering "Sure." "Shoot! I got some great ideas buddy! Just don't know how we gonna do it all in one day.." Mater said with enthusiasm. Lightning chuckled "Alright Mater. Let's get to it than. What you got first?" Mater thought a moment answering "I think I got the perfect thing. Somethin I know yous gonna love!" Mater said with a snickering chuckle.

Sally was talking to her sister on the phone. Talking about the things Lightning was apparently into. The bdsm type of things. She didn't want to talk to anyone in town about it. Flo or Doc would be the only two people Sally was close enough to talk about like that. Flo was like a mother or older sister, Doc was DOC! He was with her through a lot of her first pregnancy and they had grown close because of that. Doc was even there with her drunken pain after losing the baby. She wished she could forget that.. She did something stupid and out of character in that moment. Luckily Doc was a straight up guy about it and was a gentleman about it. He was just a great man and an amazing person. Caring. Just, he had secrets and didn't trust people easily.

"He says he is gonna blind fold me and tie my wrists up next time.." Sally said nervously. Samantha giggled reassuring "Okay so?, that is light stuff Sally. No worries. You'll love it. To be honest, you're too up tight anyway and could use it. It'll make you relax." Sally rolled her eyes muttering "Sure doesn't sound like it will be relaxing." She glanced over at the cafe where she noticed two familiar faces. Not ones she even wanted to see. But she ignored it. Unsure of herself anyway. But then she saw Lightning and Mater walk into the cafe too. She watched. Now it bothered her...

Mater and Lightning walked in. Chuckling about some crazy idea they had and were planning. Sheriff noticed as he was reading the paper and cleared his throat loudly, grabbing their attention. "Mmhmm. You two aren't planning something that's gonna cause trouble are you?" he asked firmly. Mater shook his head answering for them, "Course not. With McQueen's special talent for cars and my brains, we got this all figured out." Sheriff glared a bit at his old friend. Lightning chuckled and spoke up "No worries Sheriff. I'll keep an eye on him." Sheriff snickered and went back to reading his paper and drinking some coffee.

Lightning barely made a half turn in the other direction when "LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!" two sqealish girls shouted! Lightning was immediately faced with two young ladies he was NOT expecting to be in Radiator Springs. Mia and Tia stood in front of him all smiley and giggly. One wearing her brown hair up, red t shirt amd tight jeans. The kind that flared on the bottom, showed every perfect shape of her ass. The other had her hair down and was wearing a yellow sundress. Kinda cute. "Wow.. Hey.." he greeted kinda bashfully or maybe he was embarrassed. Mia, in the jeans, grabbed hold of his arm asking "We were really hoping to see you today! It has been _way_ too long!" The other then grabbed onto his other arm agreeing saying, adding "For sure! We were hoping you would take a drive with us." Lightning faked a small laugh and smile answering as he pulled away, facing them "Gee.. I don't know if that's such a good idea." Mia and Tia both frowned a little and pleaded, "Please..." Lightning sighed but before he could answer, the worse possible thing happened. Sally appeared next to the girls.

His eyes widened and now he was definitely blushing. Sally glared at him then made her way to the bar counter quietly. Not good! Abort! His mind was screaming! Lightning watched Sally sit down. She was keeping an eye on him. Didn't she trust him?

"Lightning?" Mia snapped lightly. Lightning took his stare away from Sally and back onto the girls asking "Yes?" The squealed loudly together! Enough Lizzie's coffee cup shattered in her hands!, Everyone stared, Lightning grabbed his ears, covering them, Mater yelled "It's the screamin' banshee!" and took off out the doors like a wild man! The girls stood by each other and Tia spoke up "That is like, totally cool of you Lightning." Lightning was blushing a bit, glancing back and fourth between the girls and Sally before he corrected them "Uh no. I meant.. No, I can't I have.. Plans.. With.." he was trying to make something, ANYTHING up! He glanced at Sally once more before smiling answering "I have plans with my girlfriend." "GIRLFRIEND!?" The twins shouted in disbelief! "But.. What about us?" Tia asked. Lightning faked a laugh answering that "Well, you two were great, are great! Are... But.. This guy is taken girls." "Stickers." And he jumped! Sally appeared from no where it felt like!

"Hey, Mia and?.. Tia right?" Sally asked the twins. The girls stared at Sally. Trying to figure her out. She was older than them. Not as tiny or shapely. What was so great about her that these two didn't have the twins wondered. "I'm Mia." "I'm Tia." they reminded, but Sally couldn't forget those perky girls. Kinda hard to.

"So what's going on Light?" Sally asked nicely. Lightning faked a smile but thankfully Mia spoke up explaining "We were hoping Lightning would like.. Take a drive with us.." She smiled and did this weird little flirty thing with her eyes toward Lightning. Sally raised a brow. Lightning answered them though saying

"Actually I really don't think that's such a good idea..." Sally glared at the twins a bit disgusted. She immediately just knew. Lightning had been his rough style sex thing with these two. The way they stared and glared back at her. They enjoyed it. She had to show and prove she was better somehow!?

The girls frowned a bit and Sally snapped an idea! "Woah, hold on their Lightning. You two girls up for a little.. _friendly_ competition?" Sally asked stepping closer to them. The girls stared. They were to proud and willing to impress Lightning to pass up. "You two love racing so much... Three laps, winner takes a _drive_ with Lightning." The girls overly excited and boasted screaming! They jumped and stared at each other! "OH MY GOSH!!... WE'RE SO IN!" they shouted together at the same time all hyped and giggly.

Lightning's eyed widened, one reason, the twins screaming was so high pitch and beyond loud! For another? Did Sally just say what he thought he just heard her say!? "Let's get our cars ready!" Mia screamed. Tia smiled replying "Lightning must know how we like to rode topless!" She winked and the two scurried off. Sally shook her head, watching them leave. Lightning sighed and spoke up "You know you don't have to do this?" Sally shrugged with a smile and said "It's alright. I could use the warm up." She then caressed the bottom of his chin and throat with her finger slowly and it was a weird thing but it made her sexy as hell! So confident and full of fire. "Besides, my porsche is a hell of a lot faster than those miatas they drive." Lightning chuckled and nodded replying "Okay than! Let's race!"...

It wasn't a few hours later and the three ladies lined up at the road. Agreeing to go up to the fire station, into the dirt, wiz by the butte, back around town behind the motel and scrap yard, back on the street and crossing the finish line which was more less the entrance to the cafe three times! Winner, once again, gets a drive with Lightning. As the ladies stepped up in their cars, Lightning sadly couldn't be there. He himself, had practice with Doc. So he would only catch a glimpse of the girls passing by. Nothing more. He had faith in Sally, she obviously knew how to drive that car of hers. But two agaisnt one.. He didn't like the odds. And the idea of going alone on a drive with Mia and Tia?... Well, it wouldn't be a very smart choice...

Doc and Lightning stood outside the race car in the butte. Doc was trying to talk a little to Lightning but he wasn't paying very much attention. He was too busy thinking of Sally and what if she didn't win? What then? Doc finally snapped at the young racer "Hey!" Lightning's eyes widened to a stare. "You wanna race or you wanna give that cup up right now?" Lightning's brows lowered answering "I want to win. It's just"-"Good. Get in the car and line up." Doc ordered and tossed the helmet to Lightning. Lightning glared with a quiet growl before getting into his race car and into position next to Doc. And with the help of Luige! The two sped off! Taking off down the front! Doc and Lightning fought for that first turn! But Doc took the lead right into it. Lighting tailed behind Doc hard. Pushing.

Second turn, Doc still had the lead as the two cars came down the side walls of the canyon walls. Lightning hit the gas, getting some advantage, as he brushed next to Doc's old car. Doc glanced over at the kid. He was proud of him. Doc couldn't believe it but.. This was more enjoyable, fun, better, possibly the happiest he had been in a long time! Training Lightning felt so right. Lightning passed him in the stretch as they came to the third and fourth turn. Lightning was into it enough he hadn't even noticed Mia, Tia, and Sally all pass on by! Lightning passed the rope line and Luige waved a flag! He did it! he beat Doc! The Doc Hudson! Lightning screeched to a stop, followed by Doc, then got out the car and took off the helmet saying "So? What you think? I told you I got it! Don't worry about me Doc." he said with a charming smile.

Doc chuckled and nodded replying "You got a lot of stuff kid.," Lightning shrugged asking "Was there any doubt?" Doc raised a brow and snapped "Don't get attitude with me Lightning. But.." he sighed "I knew you could do it. But lets try another thing or two. Can't be too careful. I say we take it off road off road." Lightning raised a brow and asked "Wait you mean?" Doc nodded answering "Off the trails. Full dirt. No real track to follow." Lightning shrugged asking "Why? I race pavement _and_ in nascar tracks. Ovals mostly.." Doc nodded explaining "True. But one day, you might find yourself in a place where you need to know more than basics." Doc walked back to his car. Lightning thought a moment, all the hard work, the training, early mornings and long evenings... muttering to himself "This was basic?.."

Doc and Lightning raced each other, training for a few more hours. Just before dark. They came to a stop, taking a brather. Doc asked "You think you're good for the weekned?" Lightning nodded answering "Definitely." Doc smiled proudly at the racer Lightning was becoming. It truly was a good feeling. Lightning let out a deep breath and looked at the time and panicked a little exclaiming "Oh gosh! I gotta get to the motel!" Doc raised a brow asking "Date with Sally?" Lightning shrugged answering "I can only hope.." Doc didn't understand and watched Lightning rush off in the race car and disappear...

Lightning pulled up to the motel in a hurry and parked. He noticed the blue porsche outside and there Sally. Sitting or rather leaning on the hood of it. Lightning got out and walked over to his girl. She immediately giggled asking "Where ya been slow poke? I was waiting." Lightning kissed her cheek answering "Sorry... Practice with Doc. So how'd it go?" he asked. "mmm Piece of cake." she answered with a shrug. "Really?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded, "Yeah! Groupies can't compare to the real thing?" she snickered. Lightning smiled and caressed her shoulder asking "So how about that drive?" "You got yourself a date." She said with seductive eyes. Lightning smiled "Great! And I have the perfect place." Sally raised a brow asking "Not the cafe?" Lightning shook his head explaining "It's almost sunset. Meet me up at Wheel well in?... an hour? Let me shower the dirt off and grab a few things."

Sally smiled asking "We're eating up at wheel well? At sunset?" Lightning shrugged asking "Is that too romantic for you? Cause we can always skip dinner and go straight to your place?" he rubbed down her arm and held her hand. Sally laughed, "No, it sounds great! I'll see you there." She replied and bit her lips. Gosh that was turning him on. Lightning chuckled and rushed off to his room. Sally wondered though... After dinner... Was that the big moment? When he would tie her up and blind fold her!?.. She was nervous. Closing her eyes she told herself to "Breathe.. It'll be fine Sally... Just.. Breathe.."...


	27. agony and ecstacy

The couple sat on the ground looking out at the view of Radiator Springs from Wheel well. Drinking some beers Lightning had brought to the occasion. Sally sighed with a smile saying "Gosh.. No matter how many times I come up here I just will never get bored of this view." The sunset only highlighted her features. She looked beautiful. Lightning smiled. "This was so nice Stickers. Thank you." she said. They had just finished a light dinner. Lightning snickered replying "Don't thank me? I should be thanking you! You won! Which is pretty impressive by the way. Not that those girls were good at much, but none of you three are racers." Sally nodded slowly. She didn't have anything to say to that.

The couple stared off into the sun set and drank a little. Enjoying the peacefulness. Sally sipped her drink then asked though "So... Did you have?... Plans?... For tonight?.." She asked so softly. Lightning raised a brow and stared at her. Not sure why she sounded the way she did? "Well, I have a plan. Not _plans._ " he explained. Sally just drank a good amount of the can pretty quickly. Lightning's eyed widened as she continued and then he stepped in pulling the beer from her saying "Woah maybe?.. Take it easy? This date isn't that bad is it? We are by a ledge? Getting drunk is not the best plan Sal.." She didn't say anything. She just had this nervous look? And that's when it struck him! "Oh... You mean sex? Blindfold and bondage?" he asked sort of. Sally looked at him and nodded nervously. Lightning sighed reminding her that it would be okay. All she had to do was tell him no or to stop and he would. That she could trust him completely because he loved her.

Sally thought about this next question though before asking it, "Did you do that kind of stuff with those girls I raced?" she was pretty sure he had though. Lightning shrugged answering "Yeah, but... I didn't care about them. And anything I do with you is so much more enjoyable. You are perfect." he smiled his white amd dazzling smile. Sally snickered at that. Perfect. That was cute of him to say.

"This spot is perfect." Sally said as she changed the subject. The couple looked out at the town. You could see the entire town from up here. Lightning smiled agreeing "It'll be a great place for the dining area you want." Sally's eyes widened and lit up as she smiled wide! "What?" Lightning asked. Sally turned towards him answering "This place, this spot is going to be ours. And you're so right! This is the perfect place for the dining area. I was debating on placing it inside but. This is the perfect view." Lightning loved seeing her light up with the excitement of this place.

"What do you say we head to the motel?" he suggested. Sally's smile disappeared. Her expression changed to that of a deer in headlights. "We don't have to try the bondage thing. But I definitely want to fuck you tonight." He leaned closer to her face, her lips, her eyes. Sally rolled her eyes but a small smile crept back onto her face. "I said we could try..." she reminded. Lightning nodded and kissed her lips so sweetly. Sally moaned a bit ending with a slight giggle as the pulled away then wiped her lips with her finger. It was so innocently sexy of her. It turned him on. And thinking of placing her hands behind her back right above that sexy little tattoo of hers.. Blinding her with a silk or satin like scarf aroused him. He was already carefully planning everything he wanted to do to her, step by step.

"I guess you are ready to head out than?" Sallt asked softly. Lightning nodded "If you are.. Don't worry.. I'll be easy. This is just... You know? See what you think about this kind of thing. Okay?" Lightning reassured. Sally nodded but it didn't calm or ease the nerves inside shaking. She just... Never had done anything too much like this. Ben was never interested in anything like that? Actually Ben was more of a one way, one position, one time, kind of man. Nothing like Lightning! Lightning was always changing it up, surprising her. And he was so sexy.. His tanned skin.. chizzled abs and soft velvety lips.. His deep throaty moans that could vibrate throughout Sally's entire body! That golden blonde hair that highlighted naturally, those dark blue ocean like eyes. Calming and comforting yet sexy and mysterious, and his back was so outlined by every muscle in his body.. His spine was nothing more than a trail that lead down from his amazing thick shoulders down to his fit, firm ass that was just as perfect as his most precious front side... Thos hips hard and his toned to perfection thighs..

He was so physically perfect in her eyes...

Lightning amd Sally made it back the motel. To Sally's room. That way she would feel more comfortable being in a place she could literally navigate blind folded. Sally went and sat on her bed. Waiting for him. Unsure what she was to do. Lightning sighed and staring at her, he asked."So you want to try still?" Sally didn't even hesitate when she nodded silently.

Lightning moved slowly toward her, taking long strides as if he expected the world to kiss the very ground he walked on. He acted, walked, spoke like he was entitled.

Suddenly he was there in front of her, his face just centimeters from her's.

"I would... prefer it... you call me sir tonight, Sally, Just while we.. You know.." he whispered. Sally felt her heart stop. So it felt like it! She was nervous and expected him to call her names maybe, but calling him Sir? But she nodded as she looked into those blue eyes.

Her body felt cold, shivering, numb. After a brief silence, Lightning leaned in toward her, close enough their lips brushed.

"What do you want me to do Sally?" he asked.

Sally's eyes widened with a bit of confusion.

 _I want you to touch me. I want you to take this dress off and feel my skin. I want your lips all over my body, exploring every inch of me. I want you to do whatever you must with me..._ she thought to herself as they stared at each other.

Sally closed her eyes, and mumbled back saying, "I want you to kiss me..."

... Nothing. He didn't do a thing. How rude.

"Please?" she whispered against his lips.. She could literally feel his breath.. feel that soft lips of his. Another brief silence went by then "... Sir?" she added as she raised a brow. And with that, their lips touched. His were the softest she had ever kissed. Like kitten fur soft. Where the gentleness was addictive.

But he pulled away, Sally stared at him as he smiled saying "Let's get this started." with a wink. Sally smiled a little. Not a lot sense she was nervous though.

Lightning reached into his pocket as he looked hungrily into her eyes, and pulled out the blindfold, now grinning mischievously. As he tied it around her head and obstructed her vission. Then Sally felt her dress being unzipped, and heard the soft _thump_ of fabric hitting the floor. Still blindfolded when her head hit a pillow, she felt soft lips working their way down from her mouth to her neck, kissing every inch of visible skin. Sally's mind was racing, feeling of shivers running down her spine as he sucked harder on a particularly sensitive spot... A moan slipped from her lips.

"Oohh Lightning..," she moaned, arching her back a little. Lightning groaned against her neck in response, and it nearly made her convulse beneath him!

"Lightning I... I'm.. I'm..." Sally muttered weakly, her voice was a few octaves higher than usual. He stopped.

"Yes?"

Suddenly his teeth were nipping against her neck, his hands roughly pulling at her hair. Fuck, he was going to fuck her so good tonight..

"I'm scared..." She admitted.

She heard a deep sigh then "Do you want me to continue?" he breathed, suddenly more vulnerable than she could have ever pictired him. But she wanted him.

Sally nodded answering "Please... sir... Just.. Letting you know.. I'm... scared.. Good scared... I think..." Lightning snickered. Staring at his hit blonde girl that was blinded by the mask right now.

With that his hands flew up to her chest, gently massaging each breast through the barrier of the bra. Lightning swiftly slipped it off. There was a deafening pause and a sharp intake of breath as her bare chest stared him in the face. This calmness didn't last long, though; soon Sally felt his lips sucking on each breast, tongue gently flicking over the tips. He took his time on her nipples, pulling and blowing and sucking and nipping until she was almost ready to cum! Then he continued down toward her stomach, and then lower... He spread her legs with a painful, evil slowness, and though Sally was blind folded, she saw her life flash before her eyes as his hand slipped under her already soaking panties, and instinct immediately took over as she grabbed his arm firmly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head, so he removed the panties so gracefully. Beginning again at her stomach and kissing down, he gently moved his tongue between her legs, before working over her clit.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sally gasped loudly! Faster and faster, his tongue flicked over her area, and not intentionally but instinctively Sally's hips bucked with pleasure. With one hand, he forced her legs to stay open as muscle spasms shook them, while the other flew up to pull at her nipple, and Sally could feel the warmth of his tongue enter her slowly. Her back arched and he quickly held it down, making it clear that the only thing she was allowed to move was those hips of hers, and they did involuntarily grind his face. Without warning, he quickly and easily slipped two fingers inside of her hole, erecting another gasp and cry of surprise from her mouth. With a brutal curl upwards, they began pumping in and out rapidly, while his thumb circled her clit. Her hips began rocking at a steady pace, and a strangled moan escaped between her lips as she began teetering on the edge, but he quickly removed his fingers, harshly informing her that she wasn't allowed to cum yet.

Sally sat there, blinded in agony and ecstasy, when he suddenly yanked her up with such force! Suddenly, she was face down into the pillows. Her ass up in the air. She felt the slither or tickle of rope against her skin as he grabbed her wrist tightly and held them behind her lower back. Within seconds, her wrists were restrained, the side of her face in the sheets, still blindfolded. . Then the sound of a belt unbuckling and the foil of a condom wrapper ripping filled her ears...

"Wait!" she suddenly and loudly exclaimed, using these precious moments of calm to explain, "Let me go!.. I.. I can't.. move.." With an aggressive slap to her right ass cheek, He scolded "That's the point babe.." Another slap to the left cheek then "It's Sir to you, remember?," he growled, and rubbed his erection against her opening. Sally gasped, and relaxed. After a minute of this tease, her knees gave a little, her thighs opened and she quietly moaned a whimper of a moan. Like she didn't want him to hear it..

"What do you want?" Lightning asked.

"Uuhh .. You.. Please... Sir, I need you," she begged. Lightning smiled, and then the the tip of him entered her. Sally struggled to catch her breath as it did!

"I'm going to go deeper now baby..." he warned softly, Sally nodded frantically, longingly. Without so much as a blink, he plunged himself into her!.. Sally let out a small scream, the pinching sensation combined with the sudden fullness felt overwhelming. Immediately though blind folded, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he thrusted inside of her, in and out, but with a merciless tug of her long, blonde hair, he commanded her to moan for him. So she did as she was told, panting and moaning loudly for him!

"FUCK!" She screamed and he yanked her head back by her hair enough that her body arched up and suddenly she was up, sitting on her knees, ger bacside pressed against his front as he fucked her relentlessly. She was nearing climax. With a final thrust inside her, her insides tightened! So he stopped, letting her pulse around his member.

They sat in in this position in bliss for a few moments, gasping for breath. He was still inside of her and strangely enough, Sally didn't want him to pull out. Ever. She just felt so full.

Lightning whispered into her ear asking "How was that?.." Sally panted answering "Good.. Different.. But I can handle it every so often.." such energy lost from this. Lightning snickered. Then. Suddenly he pulled out. She gasped feeling the pop of his member being removed! Then suddenly he dropped her. Letting her fall into the pillows and sheets. She lay there. Her legs weak.. Body shaking a little. Panting. Then she felt herself being rolled onto her back, which because her hands were bound behind her back still, was kind of painful.

With an aggressive yank, he lifted the blind fold, gripped her head in his hands, staring into her eyes with his own, lust filled ones.

"I'm not finished.." he muttered. Sally's eyes just stared in a little shock, he did notice tears in them but not enough that he was concerned.

Lightning then, once again, rubbed his erection against her opening. Sally whimpered and arched her back.. Her knees lifted, caressing the sides of his hips.

She began pulling him closer with her legs and staring into his eyes.. Without so much as a blink, he plunged himself into her again!..

Lightning leaned onto her body and began biting gently on her nipples, Her eyes snapped open wide! and then he commanded her "Look at me." She did. Their mouths were just centimeters apart, panting and moaning.

Sally screamed and threw her head back in the sheets, her body squirming beneath his.

Then he ordered, "Talk dirty to me.. Tell me how good it is.. That you want to be fucked harder.." His voice deepened. Sally moaned and closed her eyes saying "Fuck me harder Sir! It's so good! Extremely good Sir! I.. I want to please you! Fuck my hole baby! You're gonna make me cum on your member hard! It's so big.. Sir!.." Lightning enjoyed this but slowed and explained "Say it while you look at me.." he was running out of breath.

He began thrusting harder! Making Sally moan and whine with his rhythm! "Yes!.. Fuck.. me.. just... like... that... Sir!" she begged over and over with her teared filled eyes, "Yes! I'm cumming! I'm!" She couldn't even finish her statement! With a final deep thrust inside her! She screamed loudly of pure pleasure! They both came! Cumming together. Liquids pouring out of her hole around his member.. Seeping out of her like the sides of an overfilled glass of milk!

Sally panted hard! And Lightning pulled out and collapsed next to her. He was done. Out of it for a while now! They glanced at each other's sweaty faces. Lightning caught his breath enough to ask "Was that too much?..." as he wiped her tears. Sally had to take a minute before answering "It was... Different... Okay.. Not my thing.. But.. I can handle that. The first position.. Being... tied up was kind of painful..." Lightning snickered with a smile. He found it a tad humorous how she just could barely breath!

Sally raised a brow and asked "What is funny this time?" Lightning smiled, shook his head and answered "Well... You know?.. I did all the work.. You just lay there." he chuckled. Sally's eyes widened and she quickly explained "Lay there!? oh no you didn't! I had to take that pounding thank you!" "You're welcome" Lightning quickly replied. Sally just stared. He couldn't wipe the darn smile off his face as she scolded "You are such a jerk!" Lightning chuckled, shrugged and kissed her lips.

"But you love me." he said as he pulled away. Sally smiled replying "Hmm That's up for debate.." Lightning shook his head with a smile. She was a funny one at the strangest times with her own sense of humor. Then as Lightning stood up and got dressed she asked "Could you untie me now?.. My arms kind of hurt..." she admitted. Lightning nodded after putting his pants on...


	28. one of five

Sally woke up, showered, got dressed. She had some plans to take to get approved by Well, Doc! For Wheel Well. And she was hoping to catch Doc today and Lightning before they left tomorrow for a race. Sally stepped out and went to go unlock the office and get breakfast for her customers. When she did step inside the motel office she stepped right onto an envelope. She picked it up and opened it. "Oh Stickers." It was definitely from him.

 _Bringing the vette over before lunch. Needs a wash!_

Sally stared at it. She kind of forgot about it. Sally snickered and tossed the note in the trash before sitting down and going over customer breakfast list. Lightning hadn't been having breakfast. He was too busy getting up and to the track before tourists so he could get some laps in.

So Sally walked over to Flo's to put in the guets breakfast orders. Flo smiled and greeted her as usual. She ordered and waited for the first teo to be done. She always got her morning walk going back and fourth from the motel to the cafe in the mornings. It worked for her busy schedule to! "Here you go." the waitress smiled sliding a bag to go of two meals. Sally was in her planner at the moment and replied "Thanks Flo." "Oh sorry, it's Tia." the girl corrected. Sally's eyes widened as she looked at the waitress. "Wait? Tia?.. You w-w-work here!?" Tia smiled and nodded replying ",Be right back out with the other meals girl." and skipped off. Sally shook her head. How could Flo hire her? She was? Well her! A groupie!

Sally quickly made her back into the kitchen of the cafe, grabbing her friend Flo and pulling her aside asking "Why did you hire um.. Tia?.." Flo raised a brow and shrugged answering "Because she asked for a job? Plus I could really use the help. She's got a bubbly personality and always seems up beat. Tia and her sister were perfect for waitressing and cleaning up around here?" Sally's eyes widened. "Wait?! Mia and Tia!?" Flo nodded a little confused why Sally was upset at that? "Should I not have?.." Flo asked. Sally sighed and rubbed her eyes before answering that "No, if you need the help.. That's great Flo.. I just.. Those two girls are super... Annoying.." She crossed her arms. Flo snickered asking "I see what's going on. You are a bit jealous of those two. I saw them squealing over Lightnin baby. Everyone heard them!" Sally rolled her eyes not wanting to admit that. Flo giggled explaining "You got nothing to worry about right? You and Lightnin almost been together a year baby girl. If you're that threatened, go talk to Lightnin himself about it." Sally sighed replying "You're right Flo.. I'm being silly. Lightning loves me and I have absolutely nothing to worry about!" she smiled. She did feel a bit better now as she left to take care of work...

The hours went by quick! Sally was at her desk when the office door dang. She looked up at her friend Mater. "Oh. Hey Mater." she greeted. Mater smiled greeting back and asking "Hey, do you think I could have the key to McQueen's cone?" Sally raised a brow asking slowly "Why?..." Mater looked around the room with his eyes before answering "Oh I uh.. Got a surprise for him and I want to you know? Surprise him!" Sally raised a brow but nodded answering "Alright. Master key is in that box there." "Thank you!" Mater shouted, grabbed the key and left. Sally shook her head and snickered a bit finding Mater pretty humorous.

Then she heard the revving sound of that corvette of someone special. Sally glanced out the window and watched as her handsome boyfriend emerged. The little bell rang and suddenly he was standing in front of her desk. "Hey gorgeous." He greeted. Sally smiled asking "Good mood?" Lightning shrugged and sat down in the chair answering "Why wouldn't I be? It's sunny and hot with a slight breeze and I'm going to get a free car wash." he winked. Sally rolled her eyes and asked "You seriously expect me to wash that car for you in? Whatever you want in front of the entire town?" Lightning stared a moment thinking about that. "Yeah.. Maybe we'll hold off on that..." He muttered.

It got quiet as Sally began typing on her computer. Lightning sat there staring at her. Looking down her buttoned top that the was unbuttoned at the top some. Staring at her perfect little shape. Her beautiful neck that he would love to take his hand to the back of and pull her close and begin sucking her sweet salty skin... Sally noticed and asked "You?.. Need something else?" Lightning smiled and shrugged saying "Ehh.. Least I can say I tried." Sally nodded agreeing. But back to work. Lightning chuckled explaining "No, no, no.. I don't think you understood me. I _tried_." he repeated. Sally's eyes slowly widened. "Now!? Right now?" she asked a little shocked. Lightning stood up and closed the blinds, locked the door answering "That _was_ the deal. But..If you can't handle all of this?..." he muttered in a teasing way of play. Sally glared with a smile.

Sally stood behind her desk, trembling on suddenly weak knees. Lightning stepped toward her, directly at the desk and between her guest chair. Lightning grabbed the chair and moved it out of hid way, a bit of a cave man style. Sally took that as her cue and swept away what little there was on her neat desk. This included the phone, desk blotter, magazine and a few other things clattered to the floor. A wild grin split her lovely face.

"I love doing that!" Sally admitted and blushed a little.

Lightning motioned with a crook of his finger at her, inviting her to come straight over that desk. Sally crawled up and crossed the desk, rising to her knees as she reached the other side, coming nose to nose with Lightning. She stopped, an inch away, not touching as they soaked in the excitement. Her smell, the tints of blue in her teal eyes, the glow of her tan Mediterranean like skin, her breath, every essence of her presence flowed over him and he drank her in as she did the same of him.

Lightning put his hands on her knees and sent a jolt through her body. Lightning moved his hands up her thighs, across the curve of her hips, up the top and across her breasts, then up to her collar bones and neck, finally sliding his fingers into her hair and pulling her face to his. And as his hands travelled her body she tensed up like a bowstring drawn tight. When their lips met that tension released almost violently. She met with a desperately hungry mouth, all pushing tongue and nipping teeth, her hands flying into Lightning's golden hair and across his strong arms and down his hard torso. Her wild hands needed to touch as much of him as they could and as fast as they could!

Lightning's hands fell from her blonde hair and found the hem of her shirt. He lifted it up and she obliged by raising her arms to let him slip it off her. The white fabric quickly left her skin and flowed over her head and off and she was topless. Lightning took her by the ribcage and pulled her up a bit as he leaned down to take her right breast into his mouth. Her hands landed in his hair, holding him to her as he suckled her nipple, gently rolling it around with his tongue. Her flesh was salty and sweet, perfumed of roses and perfect. Her breasts were small but that just allowed Lightning to give them better attention. He sucked most of her tit into his mouth and slowly licked her skin while his hands began roaming her flesh. Lightning switched attention to the other side and started to work on her zipper of the skirt, becoming desperate to get inside her.

The zipper gave way and the button was next, and they would be falling off her slender hips. Only her little pink panties would remain and they didn't last long. Lightning took a firm grip on one side with both hands and flexed, ripping them off her body. She squealed at that and let go of his head, leaning back as he pulled the remains down her leg.

Lightning stepped back, grabbed some protectiprotection from his wallet and dropped his pants as she set her naked ass on the edge of desk, splitting her legs wide open. Lightning was already hard and there was nothing left to slow then down. He moved forward and slid on the rubber then easily into her soaking wet area as their arms wrapped around each other. Her perfect legs moved around him and his hands found her hips, pulling her more fully onto his member. Lightning wanted to go slow but had no breaks, no way to hold in his lust anymore. He began pounding into her hard, each thrust ending in a slap as their bodies thrashed against each other!

Sally was oddly silent, though her face was contorted in a mask of ecstasy, her mouth open in a silent O. When he thrust, she held her breath, trying hard to make no sound, so naturally Lightning's only desire was to make her scream out her passion at the top of her lungs.

Lightning put his arms underneath her legs and grabbed her little ass, picking her up off the desk. She quickly got a good grip around his neck and held on as Lightning moved her up and down, grinding her against him. his member was buried deep and most of her weight landed on her clit as I

he moved her up and down. That was too much and she finally released a long, shuddering moan, followed by grunts as Lightning bounced her on his member.

After a while Lightning took a wide stance and started moving her out and back, thrusting into her rather than grinding her against himself. She slapped into him each time and the grunts became gasps. Still she tried to keep it quiet, so Lightning only fucked her harder. Trying to get her to cry out in pleasure. Through teeth tightly clenched she held back the passion trying to erupt from her throat, but she never had a chance. Lightning slammed her harder and faster and in moments she was grasping at his neck like a drowning woman, lost in the spasms of a deep orgasm. The sound she made was somewhere between a scream and a groan, a deep throaty noise that was a hell of a lot louder than Lightning had expected. If he hadn't been enjoying himself so much he might have wondered if that might have been heard outside the motel!..

Lightning held her tight through her climax, doing his best to keep the same motion without dropping her. Little chance of that though as she was latched on to him so hard it hurt. Her little body was tight as a drum while he continued to drive into her, and she gasped for air while Lightning man-handled her to his will. As she came down from her high she relaxed in his arms and he stopped fucking her, just letting her calm and breathe. Lightning stepped forward and set her on the desk and she quickly reclined. He was far from done but wasn't sure where she was at, so he moved her by the hips just a little to the edge of the desk, and started a slow, gentle movement in and out of her.

He held up her legs, his hands on her ankles, and watched her as he fucked her. With the initial passion somewhat sedated, he could now spend a little more time looking at her and noticing her details. She was tight, even as fully aroused as she was, and she felt wonderful on against his flesh. Her legs were every bit as firm as they looked and it was a pleasure to caress them. And Lightning decided to tell her about it.

"You tease me how you wear skirts consthesly.. And these hose?.. Hiding these..Oh, these perfect legs of yours, walking around.. Mmm!" Lightning's hands roamed her legs as he spoke. "But as good as your legs are, it's this incredible little ass that made me hard so many times. I fantasize about you when I'm away. Wishing I could crawl under the table and get between your legs."

She smiled deeply at his words, still breathing heavily from her orgasm, but said nothing. Propped up on her elbows, her small tits were well presented in front of him and he loved the view. Lightning felt a great urge to suck and lick her nipples again but that would mean taking his member out of her gripping hole, and he wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

"Do you know how often you made me hard just sitting in my trailer? You'd cross your legs and talk about some damn files, and all I could think about was this wet little area right here." The overwhelming desire to taste her engulfed him, and so he wasted no time. Hepulled out, his long member waving in the air, and dropped to his knees to bring her honey to him.

Lightning held her thighs and dropped his tongue deep into her area. She immediately twisted her fingers into his hair and groaned out her passion in a slow, strained whimper.

"Oh my Gosh!.."

She tasted good, sexy and tangy, exotic and needy, Lightning let his tongue flow freely around her clit and around her area, over and over. She crossed her legs behind his head and held on tight as he worked her over. Lightning had started as gently as he could but the thrill was overwhelming. His tongue in Sally's area on her own desk! That thought was so fucking hot! He started to flicker his tongue on her clit faster and slipped a couple of fingers between her legs. Sally let slip a constant breathless chant.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! yes! yes!"

She was getting tense again and Lightning could tell she was nearing another orgasm. So he just kept on working those fingers into her and flickering away on her clit while she wriggled and writhed on the desk. Soon her fists clenched hard in his hair and she was cumming again!.. Her legs wrapped tightly around and she rode his face with desperate intensity while her blood boiled and nerves exploded! She was trying to hold her breath and it came out in explosive gasps that just egged Lightning on!

Her body calmed from her high once again and she let him go. Lightning's scalp hurt a little from her little fists, but it was well worth it! She relaxed and panted, allowing Lightning to stand.

"Got a little left in you? 'Cuz I got a lot left in here," he said, waving his very hard stiff at her.

"Do it! Do it now!" she screamed! But he needed little encouragement.

Her tight hole was sopping wet after all that licking and he slipped in easily. His member pushed a grunt out of her when it hit as far as it could. Lightning wasn't in the mood for pleasantries anymore and seriously needed his own orgasm, so he went right for it. He fucked her quickly, holding her hips and slapping his body into hers. He was done being a gentleman. She'd had a couple orgasms so it was all about him now. Lightning fucked her hard, slamming himself into her area as deep as he could. Her little tits flopped wildly and she held on to the edge of the desk for stability while he worked her over.

The feeling came quickly and he raced for the finish line. **(no pun intended)** The pressure built quickly and his instincts took over, and he thrashed and threw himself into her as the semen flew out of him. Over and over, slamming down deep, Lightning gave her all he had, humping wildly and unloading completely.

slowing and coming down off the high of his orgasm. Lightning didn't want to pull out, he didn't want to be done, but thet were both working hard to catch their breath and he was a little unsteady on his feet. Sally looked absolutely ruined, her makeup smeared, her face flushed, her hair messed up . damn she was sexiest thing ever to him!.

Reluctantly Lightning stepped back. Neither of them cared about the mess they made on the floor, the desk, eachother. Sally quickly sat up and got off the desk, then put her arms around Lightning and held him tightly. His eyes widened. Was she? Hugging him for the sex? Lightning some what awkwardly petted her messy sex hair. But as her arms were around him. He realized they were really getting close. Like.. Really close. Dangerously close. Sally then lifted her face to kiss his and they met happily. One long, deep kiss joined them and for a few moments all was perfect. "I love you Lightning." Sally murmured at the release of their lips. Lightning smiled nervously replying "I definitely love you to. But.. Like.. as a girlfriend. Best girl friend ever.."

Sally raised a brow and asked "You okay?" As they pulled away. Lightning began getting dressed and asked "Sure. Just.. You know things are really...Getting... serious aren't they?.." Sally shrugged answering "Well I'm not dating you because your famous." Lightning snickered and rolled his eyes "I know. It's for my charming good looks." he joked. Sally smiled and asked "We are serious right? I mean you are happy right?" Lightning nodded answering "Yes! Oh yes Sally! No one fucks as good as you." Sally shook her head and began gathering what was left of her clothes.

"One day I'm gonna marry you." He said so suddenly. Sally turned pale and stared a him with such shock to hear that. "I.. I thought you weren't thinking about that?.." She softly reminded. Lightning shrugged then began leaving saying "People change." Then he was gone. Just like that! Sally pulled together her clothes and fell into her chair. Did he really love her that much now?! Part of her was panicking. But this was good. But bad.. What if he didn't like all her annoying habbits.. Her weird obsessions! What if he didn't like the Sally she was when he wasn't there!.. Or worse.. What if she didn't _his._


	29. Challenger

Lightning opened the door to his room when a bucket fell down spilling thick black muck all over him! Mater jumped out from the closet and shouted "Surprise!"

Lightning wiped the gunk off his face and some from his hair scolding calmly "Mater... Why did you think this would be funny...Sally is gonna be pissed if this leaves a stain on the carpet.." Mater's expression immediately changed. "Oh.. I.. Didn't think a that.." he admitted awkwardly. Lightning flung some of the sticky black gunk to the floor and made his way to the sink asking "What the heck is this? Oil?" Mater shrugged "I dont know. HEY! After you get cleaned up, why don't we head out to the field for some good ole cow tippin?" Mater nudged Lightning. Lightning grabbed a towel to try and wipe more of the stuff off answering "Uh.. Sure just.. Please don't do this again.. And you gotta get that stuff off the carpet and completely gone! No evidence or Sally will flip!" Mater nodded "Yes sir!"...

Sally organized and put some papers up into folders, finished cleaning up her office before getting ready to head to the courthouse for a few things. She glanced at the cafe a moment. Seeing Mia and Tia working. More like flirting with the customers. She sighed and shook her head. This was going to get old fast. Knowing that Lightning fucked these two. She was fine with it. Before she had to see them everyday and rent out rooms to them. Her phone buzzed so she checked it smiling.

 _Lightning_

 _I'm gonna hang out with Mater a while. What u doing tonight?_

 _Sally_

 _You. Maybe?_

 _Lightning_

 _Maybe?_

 _Sally_

 _Maybe. What you have planned?_

 _Lightning_

 _Wanna meet up at wheel well tonight? Little bit of a date at sunset?_

 _Sally_

 _That sounds great! I would love to Stickers. 5?_

 _Lightning_

 _better make it 6 30. I'll wanna clean up after some things Mater has planned._

 _Sally_

 _Okay! 6 30. See you then!_

 _Lightning_

 _Wear jeans and a tee tonight though. No need to be all formal with me._

Sally snickered and turned to grab her briefcase when she bumped her cup of pens down under the desk. She stared a moment and wanted to get them later, but her bit of ocd wasn't going to allow that. Sally knelt down onto her knees and hands sense her tight pencil skirt made it difficult to just kneel on her toes. She gathered them and scooted them close in a pile when the bell went off.

"Just a second." she announced. She began sitting up but hit her head on the desk with a thud "Ow.." She muttered. "Geez? You okay?" a low male voice asked. Sally blushed a bit as she stood up and placed the cup of pens on the desk answering "Ofcorse. Um.. Room?" The man nodded. Sally grabbed a key and a pen. Careful not to tip the cup over. "Name?" she asked. The man glared asking "Seriously? You don't _recognize_ me?" Sally stared at the man a moment. Dark black, brown kinda curly hair, mustache above the lip, kinda fit, not like Lightning.. Oh gosh Lightning's toned abs.. His tan skin and golden honey hair.. Thinking of how he just came in here and took control of fucking her with that sex word of his.. Sally shook her head snapping out of her little day dream. "Sorry, no." she answered.

The man rolled his eyes as he gave his name. "Chick Hicks. The piston cup champion?" Sally's eyes widened then she snickered and wrote down his name. She knew he was now. "Cone 2." She lended the keys out. But as Chick began taking them she pulled them away asking "Wait. You're not here to try to cause trouble are you?.." "Why would you think that?" Chick asked crossing his arms. Sally shrugged answering honestly "Well.. You and Lightning don't get along." (Mostly cause Chick is a jerk) "And it's the middle of racing season? Shouldn't you be?.. I don't know? Preparing for a race? Someplace else?.." She asked. Chick sighed but smiled answering "I heard this was the best place to come to relax. Let the hair down and to melt in the sun. Best vacation spot ever. So I'm told." Sally smiled a little hearing that. She shrugged replying "I'm glad you've heard good things about this town. But don't you dare cause any trouble. I'm the attorney here."

Chick chuckled lightly replying "That's cute. So, what do you say you and I take a little drive somewhere later? You can buy me dinner." He leaned forward onto the desk. Sally raised a brow. She barely knew the guy anyway."I am kind of dating Lightning. Remember?" Chick rolled his eyes and handed her a card from his back pocket. "Call me when you want a real man to give you a real ride." he winked. Sally took the card out of kindness maybe? She stared at it and Chick back and fourth. He personally wrote on it _Call me._ "Speechless heh?" Chick asked proudly. _One word for it._..

"See ya later Ally." "It's Sally.." "That's what I said hot stuff." Chick replied. It was quiet a moment. Then Chick added before leaving. "You know? I'm not as bad as you think? Sure ole Lightnin talks some smack about me. Right? People gave him another chance. Why not me?" Then he left. Sally sighed and shook her head. I mean come on, the guy had printed out business cards for handing out women. Placing the card with the other few papers on her desk. She suddenly heard some random voice yell "Look! It's Lightning McQueen!" She glanced over just in time to see Lightning suddenly surrounded by fans of all ages and genders. She snickered a bit. But realized.. Lightning was getting a little more... Noticed?...

That evening. Lightning and Mater were returning from their.. Interesting evening in the field. They went straight into the cafe's parking lot where Mater parked his truck. The two friends sat inside a moment. Mater chuckled and sighed, "That was fuuuuu uuuhhhn. I gotta grab me a soda! What about you? Come on." Mater began to leave his truck but Lightning hunkered down and stopped him explaining "No!.. i can't.." Mater raised a brow kind of confused then smiled and chuckled saying "Oooh I get it. This is a joke. You sure Re funny McQueen." Lightning shook his head explaining "The new waitresses.. Remember how they acted?.. I have a date with Sally tonight amd can't let them slow me down.. They will keep me busy." Mater nodded and then offered an idea."How's about I get you a drink when I get mine, and you just sit in my truck?" Lightning smiled "Thank you Mater." Mater nodded and headed into the cafe. Leaving Lightning in the tow truck alone for a moment.

Lightning sat in the seat waiting when the familiar man in the green jacket caught his eye. Lightning stared and mumbled to himself quietly "Chick?.. What are you doing here?.." Lightning watched Chick walk from the cafe to across the street to the motel of Sally's. Lightning watched closely. He creeped out the tow truck, shutting the door slow and quietly began following Chick. He watched as Chick walked up to a cone and unlocked it. WITH HIS OWN KEY!?

He was staying here? And Sally didn't tell him? Lightning watched and waited until Chick was inside before running into the motel's office. He waited crouched down near the desk to see of Chick would leave or something. Nothing. At least at first. Lightning sighed and stoodup normal from the silly crouched position. "Maybe.. He's just.. Taking a vacation.." Lightning muttered. Chick's cone opened suddenly! Lightning quickly ducked down hitting the desk hard with his elbow and knocking down pens and papers! He even held his breath not to scream in pain! Must not have been doing well at it though. Cause Chick must of heard something as he glanced over. Lightning breathed a moment. Lightning peeked out the large windows. All clear.

He sighed and began picking up the mess he made. That's when he saw the card. From Chick to?.. Sally?

 _Call me._

Uh. No way! Sally wasn't.. She wouldn't cheat. Nope.. Right?..But how long had Chick been staying? What if she was? What if she didn't say anything because something was going on!?.. "Get it together Lightning. Sally would never"-"Hey McQueen!" "Aahh!" Lightning shrieked and jumped! Hiding the card behind his back. Chick began laughing loudly and hysterically! "Boy I scared you good!" Chick gloated. Lightning glared and rolled his eyes. "Haha.. Yeah.. Totally.." Lightning discreetly slipped the card on the desk under some other papers. Chick came closer and wrapped an arm around Lightning and asked "So!? I was hoping to get a little one on one with you kid? Just me and you amigo. Uno ma uno. What do you say? hmm?" Lightning glared still answering smart "Gee.. I would but that sounds a little unfair?..Maybe if I walked you could stand a chance to win but?.. I don't know?.." Chick stepped away snarling "Alright you little... That's it! One on one! Winner gets the cup!?" Lightning raised a brow asking "The cup? You mean?"-"Yes! My 2006 piston cup trophy. The one I beat you in?" Lightning thought about it. moment and smiled. He would win easily. This was _his_ terf. _his_ town. So answering he said "Alright. I'm in." Chick smiled with a glare "Great! Tonight! 6 o clock. Around the town. I've driven around enough. we go up the street, into the pass, through the cavern, through the canyons and back into town." Lightning was so sure of himself answering "Better practice your gracious loser speech than. See you at six." Chick smiled in an evil way agreeing "Six it is.."...

Lightning was pretty sure he could win in time for his and Sally's date tonight. But, to be sure or safe, he decided to go over to the courthouse and see her to tell her in person before actually racing Chick before their date.

He walked into the courtroom. The only courtroom in this courthouse in the small town. And there she was. Sitting in the little box like desk next to the judges place. He smiled. Because he was just so love struck, awe struck, she was amazing. She was confident and strong and beautiful. A real woman. She was mature. But could be a little wild. Surprisingly wild sometimes. Like you never knew what was coming. He would feel the urge to please her when he was with her. It drove him sometimes. An urge that he couldn't resist most of the time. Sally pushed him to want to kind of be like her. Because she was so perfect in his eyes.

"Hey Stickers. What are you doing here? Kind of early for our date?" Lightning walked up to the podium in front of her answering "Yeah. Well.. Couldn't resist wanting to see you." Sally rolled her eyes. She knew better than that. She looked so good. That skirt and blouse shirt. She had her hair all up in a kind of messy, kind of tight bun. "What was with the casual wear request?" she asked while writing on some papers. Lightning walked around and up the step, standing behind her and gently rubbing her shoulders as he explained "Just part of my plan tonight. You do own jeans right?" He asked mockingly. Sally shook her head but answered "You know I do Stickers. So what's up?" Lightning leaned over and kissed her soft neck answering "Well.. I could use my special little word again.." He whispered into her ear. Sally giggled asking "You want to use it again already?"

Lightning sighed and pulled away saying "Nah.. Not yet. Hey I ran into Chick.. You didn't tell me he was staying at the motel? Next to me?" Sally raised a brow and continued her work explaining "Cone 2 is all I had open. And he just checked in today. After you took off. I just hadn't told you yet because I know you." Lightning was unsure what she meant by that last part. But went on to explain "So.. Chick challenged me to a race tonight. Before our date! I promise you I can win and be done in time.." Sally paused her work a moment and thought about that. But she knew how much Lightning wanted to be in this challenge and knew she needed to let him anyway. Not fight. "Okay. Actually... I think I'll come and watch." Lightning's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. Sally nodded. Lightning slowly smiled and replied "You don't have too. But I'd love for you to be there and see me leave Chick's ass in the dust." Sally snickered some and continued back to work. Lightning rubbed her shoulder and down her arm She stopped her work again and asked "What are you doing?" Lightning shrugged "Nothin really.." He pulled the rolling chair out just a little. Enough that he knelt down and got somewhat under the desk and between her sexy legs. "Lightning.." She scolded so softly. But Lightning was silent. He placed his hands on her knees and slowly spread them apart. In this seated position, Sally's skirt was raised enough over her knees that it actually made it easy for her legs to spread. Then Lightning pushed the skirt up. "Lightning.." she muttered in a soft scolding tone again.

But Lightning still remained silent. His finger gently pressed agaisnt her panties. Rubbing her area through them. Pushing the material against her clit.

"Lightning.." Oh but this time she sounded breathless. Which made Lightning smile. His fingers continued to tease and rub her gently but strong feeling. Making her wet. Lightning could feel her through them. Not just her wetness. But he could feel her parts. Her area's outline. Every centimeter of it. She was getting so breathless in her breaths. Almost panting in a way. Lightning looked up at her flushed face and asked with a smile "How much do you like these panties?" Sally's hands gripped the arms of the chair as she answered "Not my favorite pair actually." Lightning snickered and grabbed them firmly on the leg holes and pulled them down to her ankles quickly but gently.

"Light.." She whispered. Lightning took her pen and said "Bite down on this for me. Whatever you do, don't drop it. Promise me. Okay?" Sally was a bit confused about it becUse it seemed silly but nodded. Lightning placed the pen on her mouth and she bit down around it. "Promise?" He asked again. Sally nodded. Lightning smiled explaining "Good. Now you can't sneak in your little word while I'm down here." That sneaky man.

Then Lightning pulled her bottom to the edge of the chair and began to taste his sweet little area. She was so wet and juicy. Her smell was strong but that wasn't a bad thing! His tongue swept up in a slow motion. The warmth was overwhelming for her. Sally quietly moaned. Quietly being the key here. They were in the court house and if anyone should come by and hear them. Oh gosh! Thinking that turned Sally red. Well that and Lightning's tongue.

Lightning's tongue swept up again then his full mouth took her and he sucked. Sucked her clit, release and pulled away, licked up slowly, pushed his tongue inside her barely. _Oohh fuck.._ She would have said but the pen kept words within. She could feel drool gathering her mouth from this forced partly open of her mouth. Lightning was really enjoying this. Making her grip the chair tightly, moan quietly, her face red and her body reaching its peak. Yes! Yes she was close! Lightning pulled away and pushed one of his fingers inside her. She closed her eyes and took the the pleasure! His finger curled then he began thrusting it slowly in as deep until it stopped by his knuckles. Then out. In and out.. Letting the mixture of his spit and her own juices cover his fingers. She was so turned on, wanting that orgasm! Lightning pulled his finger out and they glanced at each other in a paused moment.

It was good they did because the both of them suddenly heard the door shut out front. Then the familiar old man's voice, "Sally, Sally? You in here?" Doc asked as he opened the door. He and Sally stared at each other kind of awkwardly. Doc stood at the door and raised a brow asking "Is that a pen in your mouth?" Sally was bright red at this point and spit the pen out. It made a plastic thud sound hitting the floor. "Oh Doc!?.. Hey!.. There yeah. Uh.. Just... Working." Sally said. Lightning just sat under her, between her legs. Hidden by the desk like podium. He felt so bad for Sally's embarrassment but wasn't going to appear and make it worse.

"Okay?.. Have you seen Lightning? I'm lookin for the kid." Doc asked. Sally glanced down then back at Doc answering "Uh nope.. Nope.. I haven't seen him sense.. Earlier." Doc raised a brow but nodded explaining "Heard he's racing Chick. Kid is reckless. He's stupid taking a one on one like this." Sally sighed and replied "Well.. I'm sure Lightning will win Doc.." "Not about winning Sally. it's the middle of the season. Not smart. What if he does something stupid and wrecks the car. Rusteze can't get him another one in time for the race coming if so. And he's not that good yet. I mean he's good. But he's cocky about it." Sally nodded agreeing "Yeah he's a bit cocky about things.." Lightning glared up at her.

Doc sighed and said "Well.. I need to talk to him before he does this. I've called him a few times but he won't answer. Actually could you call him? He answers you bout everytime." Sally's eyes widened as she slowly grabbed her phone. Lightning shook his head. Sally sighed then she faked called him and placed her phone down.. "No RING!" She suddenly shouted! Doc's eyes widened as he asked "Are you okay?" Sally nodded and adjusted a little in her seat. Doc nodded and thanked her anyway then left. Sally held her breath until she heard that front door close again!

She let out a long moan of relief! Lightning pulled away and smiled up at her. She was pretty much panting at this point. "You like that?" he asked. Sally smiled but breathing how she was unable to answer. Lightning stood up and moved around the chair. Sally stood up and turned to him asking "Are you sure racing Chick is a um.. Good idea?.." Lightning shrugged answering "It won't matter. I'll win." Sally snickered and rolled her eyes. Yeah, Lightning could be a bit cocky. Lightning adjusted his shirt while Sally gazed at him. Looking him up and down. She wanted him. She bit her lips.. Watching him. His arms flex slightly as he bent them to fix his shirt. She reached around and loosened her skirt and said "Lightning." Lightning stared at her.

Sally dropped her skirt, and hopped on the ledge of the podium. Lightning snickered explaining "I don't any protection on me babe.." Sally, still smiling, opened her legs replying "I don't care. I'm using my word this time." Lightning stared at her. This beautifully sexual sight before him. "You mean?" he asked slowly. Sally nodded answering "Kachow." Lightning singed. Oh how he definitely wanted to. And raw. No protection.. He knew she had her own method of birth control. He was fine without the condom. It was his idea before. But.. Maybe not now. "Are you um.. Sure? I mean usually I would jump right on this, on you!.. But... You said you were uncomfortable before.. Plus what if.. Doc comes back in?"

Sally thought a moment. Staring at her boyfriend. She did want him but this conversation was making the _heat_ go down. She sighed and jumped down. "Fine. Tonight though. And I mean it." Lightning smiled and nodded adding "I'll have condoms on me at that time then." He then kissed her lips. It was such a sweet kiss. "I love you Sally. I gotta go." Sally stopped him saying "I wanna come. I want to watch." Lightning shrugged "Okay. Great! You can watch me leave that old man in the dust then we can celebrate." Sally rolled her eyes and pulled her skirt back up. Following, the two left and went on to meet up Chick Hicks.


	30. Taken

"You ready to loose?" Lightning asked Chick as he stretched his arms. Chick snickered snapping back "I'm ready to win. This ain't going to be easy on you kid." Lightning chuckled "Wouldn't want it any other way. You've been way to easy to beat lately at the races." Chick shook his head and noticed Sally and said "Awe. Brought the hood ornament along." Sally glared at the man for that one. Lightning rolled his eyes correcting "I brought my girlfriend. She was interested in watching me beat you." Chick snickered and stared up and down at Sally. As the two got to their race cars Chick asked "How about winner gets the girl? Don't worry. Just for a date." Lightning chuckled at that. Sally glared snarling "I'm not some trophy." Lightning added "Yeah and besides, you are going to lose." Chick chuckled and mumbled "Chicken. You'rejust afraid your girl is gonna like me more. And once she gets a piece of this? Won't want a boy but a man." Lightning glared and snarled "Alright you're on." Chick smiled. Sally's eyes widened! "Excuse me?" Sally muttered.

Chick shouted "Ha! Good! Hope you like sushi." Chick said as he nudged Sally. Sally's lips curled as she pulled Lightning aside snapping "Are you kidding me? I'm not something to bet!?" "Relax babe. I won't lose. It's just a game." Sally glared and snarled "I thought you were better than this." Lightning just stared. Unsure what he truly did wrong. "Come on Sal? It's just a game? For fun.." Sally shook her head, crossed her arms and added "You'd better win." She and Lightning walked back next to Chick. "Guess you got yourself a bet.." Sally muttered under her breath. Chick snickered and leaned close to Sally and whispered "Don't worry darlin. I'll be gentle." Sally glared at Chick then Lightning. Lightning stared feeling a little nervous now. He wasn't nervous to race.. But Sally's expression was making him nervous.

"Who is gonna start the race for us?" Chick asked. Lightning sighed and looked over at Sally. She crossed her arms and snapped "Unbelievable." Then stepped between them. Chick handed her a tissue explaining "You can use this as a flag baby." he winked. Sally took it and just glared at Chick. Then Lightning again. Lightning swallowed nervously as he started to realize he may have messed up agreeing to use Sally and maybe was gonna have to endure one of lectures after this..

With a wave of the little _flag_. The two sped off quick down the strip! Zipping by at incredible speeds.

 _80...100..120.._

The two turned down the path and into the dirt. Chick immediately slowing down! "Ha! I knew this would be too easy!" Lightning said to himself as he gained a huge lead! Leaving Chick in the dust! Just as planned!

Chick grumbled to himself. He wasn't gonna allow this. He grabbed his phone and called up some friends. "Hey. Yeah! Still have it out for McQueen? Good."..

Lightning drifted around corners! "Woohoo!" He was definitely enjoying this easy win!

Suddenly though, Lightning found himself blocked by a few cars? He hit the brakes hard when he realized they weren't going to move out of the way! The car stopped and dust surrounded them all. Once it cleared.. Lightning realized who these people were.. They were friends of Chick's. Bunch of wanna be racers with money who because were friends with Chick, acted like they were better than everyone else. Lightning sighed and just as he began to change gears, a man leaned in the window smiling he greeted "Hello there. Chick wanted us to give you a little somethin.." ...

Sally waited for what seemed like forever. Then there! In the distance! The sound of the loud engine coming closer! Lightning. She knew he would win! But.. Wait?.. Green?.. Really!?

The green race car zoomed by then skid with a loud screech to a stop! Sally coughed and swatted dust away as Chick got out the car and smiled "Where's McQueen?" he asked. Sally finished coughing and answered "He hasn't showed yet.." Chick snickered replying "Looks like the best won. Maybe he bit off a little more than he could chew." Sally frowned and looked in the far distance. Hoping she could see him coming closer and closer. But after a few seconds.. Nothing.. Chick sighed and wrapped his arm around Sally and reminded "Winner gets you for the night sweet heart." Sally slapped his arm away scolding with a little fire in her "I am NOT something you won! I am not going anywhere with you." Chick stepped back but reminded again "Bets a bet baby." Sally growled and just was angry! "I am an attorney! And betting women!? It's illegal! Not to mention disgusting! You and Lightning both should be ashamed! So you had better get out of my site before I have you arrested and I press charges! And if I find out something happened to Lightning, and you had something to do with it?.. You will have me to deal with!" Chick slowly backed away before getting back into his car and disappearing quick like.

Sally let out a breath of relief. She looked on and waited for a few more minutes.. But Lightning's car never showed up?.. "Something's wrong.." She muttered. Then grabbed her phone out calling Doc. "Hey Doc. Yea. Lightning might be in trouble.."...

"Lightning!?" Sally called! Doc, Sheriff and Mater were out looking too. It had been now about two hours. Sally sighed asking herself out loud "Where are you?.." It was getting darker and darker. Sheriff looked around. Worried. They all heard the sounds of coyotes far off. Mater started shaking and hid behind Sheriff and asked "You got that gun?.. Right?.." Sheriff rolled his eyes. Doc looked around and called "Lightning! That kid has done it now. Just wait til I get my hands on him." Sally sighed explaining "Come on Doc?.. Lightning was just racing another racer?.." Doc glared scolding "This little stunt of his has gotten him lost or hurt and we can't find him. Not only could he miss the race but he won't be okay out here, outside, in the dark! Possibly all night!?" Sally's eyes widened. Doc was furious! Maybe even? Scared?

Sheriff even noticed and he asked "Doc? You?.. Okay?" Doc stared a moment before answering "No. I'm not." Sally frowned. She was starting to get scared to. What if they didn't find Lightning before it actually got dark? His race car didn't even have head lights!? "Try calling him again Sally." Sheriff ordered. Say nodded and did just that. But, "Straight to voicemail everytime.." "Where is he?.." Doc muttered and looked around. Everyone was getting super worried. "I'll call Flo and see if he's made his way back by chance." So he stepped aside to call town.

The others looked around. Not finding anything. Nothing! Suddenly Mater shouted as loud as he could! "Look here! Here! It's the bolt! Its the bolt!" Everyone ran down to the edge of a canyon ledge and looked down to where Mater was pointing! "Oh my gosh!? Lightning!" Sally screamed! All of them stared at the car! Each calling for the racer. But there was no answer. Sally began to kneel down to slide down the ledge herself! But Sheriff stopped her explaining "Woah woah! I can't let you get hurt too?" Sally jerked away and slid down the cliff side anyway. It wasn't that far. Enough that she fell to the bottom with a thud! "You okay!?" Doc yelled! Sally stood up and nodded answering loudly "Yeah I'm fine!" Then she stared at the race car. "Please be okay, please be okay.." She whispered as she came close.

Finally at the window, she leaned down, peaked in and.. He wasn't there? Sally looked up at the others unsure and more worried now and inside she began panicking...

Lightning woke up with a head ache and a bruised face. He looked around. Blinking a little. A trailer?.. Wait? This was Chick's trailer!? Lightning stood up and rushed to the door and tried opening it! He pulled but... Nothing! He pulled harder.. It wouldn't budge! "Hey! Help!" Lightning yelled and banged on the door but nothing! "Anyone out there!?" He slid down to his knees and gave up for a moment. He felt around for his phone but it was gone! No windows... Nothing.. . Just a bathroom, couch, tv, bed, 86 decor.. a mini fridge. Lightning was stuck. Lightning saw a note taped to the tv. A yellow paper.

 _McQueen!_

 _Hope you find my trailer comfortable. You'll be spending the weekend here. Oh.. But that means you'll miss the race.. Oh well. I'll send someone to let you out Sunday night. Monday morning if I get held up. You know how the fans can be. Guess this also means you'll lose the challenge.. Poor kid.. Don't worry. Ally's in good hands. You won't beat me again. This weekend is mine. All about me.! Don't worry. I don't want you dead!? Plenty of food in the fridge, water, a.c, bathroom, no shower.. sorry for that. even a tv to watch me win! ha! Don't bother screaming for help. it's pathetic. Plus, you are parked out in the middle of no where_

 _As for the bolt... No ones gonna find her.. Remember the time you trapped me in my trailer before that one race last year? Yeah, PAYBACK! Try not to trash the place. See you sunday night, monday!_

Lightning was furious and crumbled the note and tossed it before falling down onto the couch. What was he going to do!? What about Sally!.. The bolt!?.. Fuck!...

The search party parked all outside Flos. Mater stopped and had the bolt, Lightning's race car towed back on his truck. Everyone was talking about what could have happened. Where Lightning could have went. All the normal folks. Along with the waitresses. Doc spoke up loudly hushing everyone! "Alright! Now, panicking isn't going to figure out what happened to Lightning." Mia began crying loudly! Which really pissed off Sally but.. She breathed and let it go. "I want to talk to Chick. See what he knows." Sheriff announced. Doc nodded agreeing "Good idea Sheriff. Sally, I want you there in case we should need any legal matters." Sally nodded. Filmore then spoke up asking "Is it possible that? You know? Lightning just?.. Took off man?" Sarge shook his head. Sally replied "No. Lightning wouldn't just take off." Tia snarled rudely "Unless he needed to get away from you!" Sally's eyes widened as she turned toward the twins and snapped "What!? You two are a pair of little sluts! Going around with some guy because he's just famous!?" Tia and Mia both gasped! Actually most of the folks did! Hearing that language from Sally.

"What's that make you then!? You are dating the man!?" Tia yelled! Sally stepped to their faces snapping "Because I love him!" At this point Flo stepped in. "Okay Girls! Get back to work you two. You both have no reason to worry about Lightning. Sally.. Go on and find Chick baby.." Mia, Tia, and Sally glared at each other before all three did as Flo said. Sally muttered words to herself as she walked away...

Chick opened his door to see Sally standing there. Arms crossed with this just angry like glare of an expression. "Well well. Come to rethink that bet?" "What did you do with Lightning?" She quickly asked rather rudely. Chick rolled his eyes answering "I don't know what you mean Ally." Sheriff stepped forward and explained "We found his race car. Sense you two were racing, you were the last to see him." Chick snickered answering "Well, I knew he was a lousy driver but sheesh." Sally shook her head and snarled "Lightning is a better racer than you. He is more of a man than you to. And he can actually remember my name!" Chick rolled his eyes muttering "Great, what's he want? A medal? Look, We started off and after that first turn, I left the kid in the dust. Never saw him sense. Figured he wouldn't be too far behind me? Guess he got a little lost. He's good at that. Aint he?" Sally was furious and was holding her tongue. Sheriff sighed and nodded replying "Well.. Thanks anyway Mr Hicks.. You let us know if you hear from him." Chick smiled and agreed to that. "Hope he doesn't miss the race. I'm headed out tomorrow. Get a day of practice before the actual race." Sally growled and came at Chick "You... Why I oughta"- Sheriff grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Chick chuckled calling "You'll be back sweet heart." and winked before shutting the door.

Sheriff walked Sally to her own cone before speaking to her "I don't like this just as much either. But fighting won't do anything to find Lightning. Now, I'm gonna go see if anybody else has seen him. You go on and rest. Try to relax. We'll find him." Sally nodded. Feeling a little more reassured. She went on into her room for the night. To worry and worry and call his phone an endless amount of times...

Sally woke up. "Lightning.." She immediately muttered. She grabbed her phone and called him. "Dammit!" she yelled and tossed her phone. Voicemail again! Lightning wouldn't disappear! Leaving the race car made it so much worse.. He was gone.. All night alone!? But.. Just to be sure, Sally threw on jeans and a shirt and rushed across to cone number one. "Please.. Please by chance be here!.." She prayed. First, she knocked. "Stickers?.. Lightning?" Nothing. She used her key to open the door. Clean. Spotless. But No Lightning. Sally sat on his bed. She was so worried about him. She even smelled his shirt that was thrown on the bed. She was over thinking.

She loved him and now he was missing! And it wasn't like he left? He literally disappeared!? In the middle of the desert!? She cried a little. She couldn't believe she was actually crying over some guy. She was better.. Stronger than this!? So Sally took a deep breath and left his room. As she stepped out, she saw Chick leaving and decided to talk to him once more before he was gone!

"Chick!" She yelled and stomped over. Chick stared at her. "Well hello there baby cakes." Sally slapped him across the face and snapped loudly! "Where is he!?" The side of Chick's face stung! "You bitch! You slapped me!?" Sally got into his face and threatened "I've gotten away with a lot more than that! Now where is he!?" Chick snickered answering "I don't know? You are crazy! Now back off! Unless you come here and are willing to show something for it, get lost!" Chick began walking away. Sally knew he had something to do with Lightning disappearing. She had to think quick!

"What will it take?! You can't hurt him?.." Chick turned and replied "Relax baby. I'm sure he'll turn up after the race." Then he left. Sally wasn't sure what that meant exactly.. But Chick definitely had something to do with this...


	31. lost and found

Lightning tried finding something to communicate with anyone. But he couldn't find a thing. He was bored and frustrated! The qualifying was tomorrow! Not only was he missing the race this weekend but Doc was going to be pissed! And Sally was probably scared to death! He needed to find a way out of here fast!...

Sally went to Flos and hoped to hear some kind of good news! Maybe even see Lightning inside the cafe by some miracle! She walked in and stared at every one of the towns folk and a few guest..Nothing.. So Sally walked up to Flo at the counter and asked "Hey.. Anyone find anything?" Flo frowned and shook her head. Sally sighed muttering "What could have happened to him?.. I mean.. Lightning knows this place. He would know how to get home? Right?.." Flo shrugged. She knew the desert was huge. Lost in the wrong area and you could seriously be lost.. Or worse... "What if he fell? Fell down one of the ledges or something Flo?.." Sally asked. Flo tried to answer, but Sally continued on "What if he was attacked by something!? What if he fell and he's?!..." She stopped herself. Nope. She wasn't going that far!

Flo sighed and spoke up "Stop all that over thinking now baby. Lightning will be fine. I promise you." Sally didn't smile though. She looked out the window and saw Chick leave in some cab. She was so scared of finding Lightning in such a bad condition.. "I have to go look for him Flo. I have to." She said firmly. Flo didn't even try to stop her as Sally left and went on in her porsche to find him.

Not a few minutes later and Doc walked in. "Hey Doc. You boys find anything last night?" Doc sighed, sat down and answered "No.. I don't know where that kid ran off to.." Flo frowned then asked "You want the usual?" Doc nodded. Sheriff then came up and sat next to the old racer and doctor. "Hey Sheriff." Doc greeted. Sheriff nodded once then asked "What you wanna do now Doc? How are we suppose to find McQueen in this place? So many hills, canyons, caverns?.. Need a bird's eye view just to see him!?" Doc sighed and nodded. Mater gasped and ran up to them yelling "I know a guy!?" Sheriff and Doc looked at Mater. Sheriff glared scolding "Not now Mater. This isn't the time for one of your tall tales." Mater shook his head frantically and explained "No! I know a feller with one of them fancy helli copters!" Doc raised a brow and asked "Who?" "Uh..." Mater hesitated and had to think.

"Well.. I can't place his name..But McQueen knows him! Oh! I'll just run home and call Lightnin and ask him for that fellers name!" Mater than ran out of the cafe in a hurry! Doc sighed and shook his head. "How long you think before he realizes what he just said?" Sheriff asked. Doc shrugged and Flo brought out some coffee and tea for the boys. They sipped and sat a moment. Before getting ready to head out and start searching for Lightning again. Mia and Tia came up to them in tears. Doc and Sheriff stared at the girls a moment in silence. Unsure. Sheriff asked "Can we help you ladies?" They sniffled and wiped their eyes with tissues lightly. Mia answered for them "Yes. We want to help search... For Lightning.." Doc and Sheriff glanced at each other a moment. "We can help like.. here.." Tia said handing Sheriff a photo of Lightning. "Maybe this will help you remember what he looks like.." Tia added before bursting into tears. Sheriff raised a brow. These two couldn't be serious?

"Uh. Thanks?...I'm sure.?.. It'll... Help.." Sheriff replied. The girls were crying pretty hard. Flo noticed and clapped once loudly, grabbing their attention and scolding "Get back to work! I am not paying you two to stand around!" The girls cried but got back to work. Mater suddenly ran in yelling "Dinico! Thats who has the fancy helli copter! Mr Dinico! Uh.. Texas!" Mater shouted with excitement proudly! Doc thought about it and Mater was right! "Good work Mater. I'm gonna head back to my garage and give the man a call. But he's probably busy at the race by now." Doc said and took a last sio of his coffee. Sheriff nodded replying "Let's hope not. Sooner we can get someone out here, the better!"...

Lightning sighed and lay on the couch. Bored. Eating stupid can of spaghettios. Yup.. That's what was there to eat.. Lightning sighed and took a spoon full of the soup and looked at the bed. He was not sleeping on that thing. Who knows what Chick done in that thing.. Lightning flung the soup at it and hit the bed. He snickered and chuckled a bit. That felt good. He did that again then sighed. He was thinking about poor Sally.. She had to be upset! Surely she didn't think.. Surely she didn't believe Chick really won? She wouldn't go out with him? No, ofcorse not. Lightning turned on the tv but... No signal.. "Great..." Nothing to do. Lightning got up but tripped and fell onto the floor with a THUD!

"Ow..." Lightning sighed and sat up but he noticed something under the couch?.. "What's this?.." Lightning reached under and pulled out a shoe box. No writing on it. Just a purple top and white bottom. Women's shoe box? Lightning hesitated but.. He was bored. So he flipped the top off and his eyes widened a bit. A bunch of.. Pictures.. Of different girls!? Lightning removed a few, looking threw this box in disbelief! "Oh my god?.." he muttered. Chick had a box of pictures he had taken of women. Most of these women were nude. Naked. some lingerie. Lightning couldn't believe what he stumbled across. "Oh god.." he muttered in disgust as he came across pictures of Mia and Tia even! He did look at them for a good minute.. "Hmmm.." he raised his brows. Honestly.. Mia and Tia looked hot still! Wow..

"What am I doing?!?" He stopped and shook his hands, wiping them on his pants. Then he saw the tape. "No way.." Lightning grabbed it and it was blank. No writing. Lightning debated if he really was willing to watch it. Just a little.. If it was good.. He could use this big time against Chick!.. "Hmm.." Lightning looked at the player under the tv. So.. He put the tape in and sat down. Ready to stop it before he saw anything.

 _Chick appeared. Just shirtless in front of the camera. He sat on the couch. Slid his fingers through his hair._

"Why is there so much hair?.." Lightning muttered with disgust seeing Chick's chest and stomach and gross...

 _Chick took a deep breath and began speaking in a low tone "Well hello there. Hope you don't mind me being so?.. Up front. But.._ _No.. Not that." The tape went off then back on and Chick appeared fully clothed onto the bed. Followed by some woman. They started making out and Chick pulled the girl's shirt off. She was kinda hot. Very toned body. Then Chick took his shirt off. The woman giggled as Chick kissed her neck and she said. "Oohh wow Lightning... You're so good."_

Lightning's eyes widned. Was this chick calling Chick Lightning? The heck? So Lightning continued to watch a little more.

 _"I almost didn't believe you when you said you were a race car driver.. My friends totally freaked when I told them I was going to fuck the Lightning McQueen." Chick chuckled replying "Ofcorse. I am quite famous.." The woman nodded and began messing with Chick's belt replying back "I don't know all that much about nascar..But I've heard a little about you Lightning.. And according to a lot of women, you never leave a lady unsatisfied.." Chick chuckled and blushed a little. "That's me.. Yep.. Lightning... McQueen."_

Lightning shut off the tape. He couldn't believe it! Chick was pretending to be him to pick up women! "Oh this is gonna be good..."...

Sally sat up at Wheel Well. Alone. She was so scared. She knew that they'd find him.. Maybe.. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the small town. Was a little busy. Then something really caught her eye. Something she never saw before. Something shining far off. Far from town, from main roads. Couldn't see what it was at all. Just this shine from a spot. "Now what the?..." Then something else caught her eye. Mack? Mack and Lightning's trailer were leaving? Why would Mack leave when Lightning was missing. This concerned Sally so she stood up and really watched. Maybe it wasn't what she thought she saw. But yup. Mack was leaving?!

Sally grabbed her phone and called Doc quicklyBut he didn't answer. He only had the phone in his garage. Flos cafe was next.

 _Hi! Thanks for calling Flos V8 cafe! This is Tia. Would you like to place an order for pick up or will you be reserving a table?_

Sally couldn't believe these girls were answering the phones bow too.

"Ugh... I need to speak with Doc Hudson or Flo herself."

Tia didn't say another word. But then Doc answered.

 _Hello?_

"Hey Doc! It's Sally. Um.. I think I just saw Mack leave? With Lightning's trailer? But that can't be right? Right? Lightning is still missing.. Isn't he?"

 _He is. And you saw right. I told Mack to go on and head out to the races._

"What?! Why?!"

 _Because If Lightning doesn't show or at least look like he's showing up, I'm gonna have so many people come here asking questions and it'll only make it more difficult to actually find him._

"Oh.. Yeah.. Guess that makes sense."

 _Get back here anyway. I called Tex and he's bringing a helicopter to look around for anything odd or even if he can see Lightning out here somewhere. But he won't be here til late tonight._

"That's great! I'll be right down!"

Sally hung up quick and rushed to her car! She looked out once more saying "We're going to find you Light.. I promise.."...

That night, Tex showed up in his loud helicopter. It was so dark now though. There was little chance they'd see anything tonight. Or just go in circles looking for Lightning. Tex sat down in the cafe and was surrounded quickly by the town folk. All of curious to greet him and hear how he was going to find Lightning. Doc and Tex shook hands first. "Thanks for coming Tex." Doc said. Tex smiled and nodded, placing his hands on his hips then replying "Sure thing. When you said Lightning needed some help and went missing!? I had to come help. Now it's gonna be mighty difficult to find him in this darkness. I'm gonna check into that little motel across the street and look in the morning." Sally stepped through and asked "You're not even gonna try tonight?"

Tex recognized her. "Sally Carrera. Nice to see you again. Just wish under better circumstances." Sally nodded and explained "I have one cone. Cone 2. You can have it for the night.. But you need to try now?! Go find Lightning please!" Tex's eyes widened. He sighed replying "Thanks. But I'm telling you. I'll have better luck in the morning. Right now we might as well go in circles? I'm waiting until sunrise tomorrow morning. I'm sure Lightning is fine." He reassured placing a hand in Sally's shoulder. Sally glared a little then walked off a little upset. Upset that Tex wasn't even going to try. Sheriff stopped her and reminded "Tex is gonna need a key to that cone." Sally sighed and nodded handing Sheriff the key then headed to her room for the night. She would more than likely lay in bed all night upset. Worrying. Calling Lightning's phone a few more times. But straight to voicemail as usual...

Sally was woken up quickly by the ground shaking a little and this loud thudding sound! She sat up and rushed to the window! Tex heading out with his pilot in that helicopter! "Please find him..." she muttered...

Chick pulled up to his pits. Next to the empty 95 slot. It was already suspicious that Lightning wasn't there yet. Chick hopped out his race car. Bobby and Cal were standing next to the pits and stared at the older racer. Chick noticed after a few minutes and asked "Wanna picture rookies?" Bobby's eyes widened. Cal glared and asked "Where's Lightnin?" Chick shrugged answering happily "No idea. Maybe vacation? Rehab? The kid is very unpredictable _off_ the track." Cal shook his head snarling "My uncle and I know you saw him last. Tex is out looking for him." Chick stared a moment. Thinking of what he should say. "I don't know what you mean? I left the kid on the dust on some challenge. He was obviously a little loose. I won naturally." Cal glared. Bobby shook his head and snarled "Lightning would never loose to you. Especially anything off these tracks!"

Chick rolled his eyes replying "Oh come on rookies. Would'nt it benefit the both of you to if Lightning didn't show? He's faster than the two of you combined. Especially you dinico. You just got lucky and were born into your sponsorship." Cal frowned hearing that. Actually a lot of racers downed him for that. Cal didn't have to _work_ like most of them. He was more of born into a racing family. Bobby stepped forward defending his friend "Back off Chick! Cal is a good racer! Works twice as hard as you!" "Thanks man." Cal said with a smile. Chick rolled his eyes again snarling "Oh get a room you two." Then walked off. Bobby ran uo and grabbed the collar Chicks suit and got in Chick's face and quietly threatened "We racers stick together. You had anything to do with this and you will hear from not me, but all of us. Especially me." Chick pushed Bobby off of him and snarled "Get off me!" And walked off dusting and adjusting his suit.

Cal walked up to Bobby and asked "You notice Chick's trailer is missing too?" Bobby nodded replying "Somethin ain't right. Someone needs to teach that green ole grinch a lesson." Cal nodded agreeing. The two stood there a moment. Then Bobby smiled "That gives me an idea.." Cal raised a brow and listened to his friends plan.

Cal ran off to find Chick. "Yo! Chick! Wait up man!" he called as he chased down the racer. Chick raised a brow and asked "What dinico?" Cal sighed and handed Chick this energy bar. "What is this?" Chick asked. Cal shrugged answering "Awe well.. Sorry for how Bobby acted.. This is just one of the things Dinico perks. The good brand. Not the cheap crap they give you at the snack tent. Got all kinds of nutrients!" Cal smiled. Chick was a little suspicious but shrugged answering "Gee thanks rookie. Maybe I miss judged you. Turns out your actually good!" Cal was a bit surprised to hear that! "Good at being an errand boy. Thanks for the snack." Chick added then moved along. Cal glared. Chick was horrible. Bobby ran over and asked "Did he take it!?" Cal nodded replying "But he didn't eat it yet." Bobby chuckled and wrapped an arm around his friend, "Let's keep an eye on him. Make sure he gets what he deserves." The two started following and keeping a watch on Chick...

Tex was piloting the helicopter. Great place and time for practice while he looked for Lightning. The actual pilot and instructor was hanging onto the handles for what seemed like his life! Looking and flying around looking for.. Well in honesty.. Anything odd. Even a body.. Two nights and two days with no water or food.. It didn't look good...

Sally sat at the cafe. Flo cleaning the counter. Sheriff was out looking for Lightning too. Doc waiting in his garage by his phone. So Sally was alone.. Flo walked up to her and asked "Can I get you anything sweetie?.." Sally shrugged. So Flo got her a water. Sally stared at it. Lightning hadn't had water in days now.. "He's not going to be okay.. Is he?.." Sally asked staring at her glass and the ice. Flo scolded "Don't think like that! Lightning is strong and in great physical condition! I just know it'll be okay." Sally frowned but nodded. The cafe phone rang. Mia went to answer it but Flo grabbed it and scolded "My phone! I've told you two to stop answering my phone!" Mia rolled her eyes and walked off. Flo then answered.

Sally sat there alone. Worrying. This was her fault. She shouldn't have let Lightning race! She shouldn't have let him go! Should have listened to Doc!.. Doc walked in then and walked up straight to Sally with good news. "Sally, we got him." Sally's eyes widened! "What!?" Doc nodded answering "Tex found him trapped in Chick's racing trailer. He's okay." Sally jumped out her seat and hugged Doc tightly! "Thank goodness!" She looked at Doc face to face. They both blushed a little from a past incident similar to the way they were close. Sally stepped back, brushing her hair back and apologizing "Sorry.. Just.. Great! I'm.. Sorry.." Doc sighed and brushed it off then announced "We found Lightning! Tex is bringing him back now!" Mater jumped up shouting with excitement! "Good thinking Mater." Doc complimented. Everyone was so excited! Happy that Lightning was coming home!


	32. Beginning a change of heart

After a little bit of a reunion! Lightning plopped down onto his bed! Sally shut the cone door behind them. "Feels so good to be on a real bed!" Lightning said as he relaxed on the bed! Sally snickered muttering "Next you need to shower. Don't worry I'm gonna file the paper work and you will be able to place kidnapping charges against Chick." Lightning snickered and explained "Actually.. I got something better." Sally raised a brow asking "What?.. You need to press charges Lightning!?" Lightning shrugged replying "It's just a game. I locked him up in his trailer last year at one point. More of cause he was annoying.. So I kinda had it coming." "Are you serious!? Stickers what could be better than taking a firm legal action!?" Lightning stared and thought a moment before asking this. "Am I talking to you as my girlfriend or as an attorney?"

Sally felt a little uneasy hearing that and answered "I guess?.. Girlfriend?.." Lightning nodded before holding up the tape. "What's that?" Sally asked. Lightning chuckled a bit answering "Just a sort of sex tape of Chick pretending to be me to get laid. I'm going to be using this baby in my favor." Sally's eyes widened as she exclaimed "Blackmail!? Lightning that is illegal!" Lightning and Sally stared at a moment in this odd silence. Lightning shrugged explaining "It's not black mail?.. Just.. Karma?.." He was unsure what to call it. Sally growled angry "I can not believe you! First you bet me like some sex toy and now you're gonna black mail someone!?" Lightning swallowed nervously explaining "Sally it's.. Something we racers just do?.. We pick on each other. It's for fun?.." Sally stepped close and poked his chest as she scolded replying "No! It isn't right! I thought you changed!? I thought you knew better!? That you were better than this!?" She began leaving. Lightning was seriously confused and stopped her "Woah wait a minute, I have changed! I swear! I just.. This is like the opportunity of a life time. I finally have the upper hand here completely against Chick!" Sally shook her head "Pressing charges is the right thing to do. Either that or pretending you never saw that and move on."

She began leaving again but stopped and added "I hope you do the right thing.. And I hope you win tomorrows race.." Then she shut the door and left. Lightning sighed and frowned. Staring at the tape. He really could get revenge and black mail Chick. It would be so easy! But.. Why was Sally upset if he didn't take the legal route? It was a hard choice for Lightning right now and he was confused about it...

 _ **Race day!**_

Lightning walked up to the pits. His pits. He hadn't seen Chick yet. But he saw his friends, not best friends quite yet, but friends. Bobby and Cal. They noticed him around that same moment and the three met up."Glad you're back McQueen!" Bobby shouted happily! Lightning chuckled a bit replying "Me too. I wasn't gonna let Chick get the best of me now, was I?" Bobby budged Cal then announced "Oh I don't think Chick is gonna be racing today." Lightning raised a brow. Cal smiled explaining "We gave him an energy bar yesterday." Lightning was still unsure by what that could mean. Bobby chuckled explaining further "Yeah and let's just say, Chick might be spending more time on The john than the track." Lightning snickered a bit but complimented "Oh nice! Which reminds me. I got something even better. Come on, you two gotta see this."...

Lightning stopped the tape before anything too nasty began. Cal was disgusted, Bobby's mouth gaped open in just awe! "Wait a minute?.. So?.. Chick's been pretending to be you?.. To get laid?.." Cal asked. Lightning nodded. Bobby bursted into laughter! "Ha I knew the man was old and gross! But having to pretend to be you! I almost feel sorry!" Lightning agreed to that. But then Bobby added "He almost does as bad as you Cal!" more as a joke. Cal glared and snapped at his friend "Hey! I'm married. _Happily_ married." Bobby rolled his eyes replying "Oh sure. Come on, no one's _happily_ married? Just look and Lightnin and I!? Two completely married free bachelors!" Lightning faked a bit of a laugh and moved on, "Haha... Yeah?.. So! I thought about using this against Chick." Cal smiled a little then asking "Ooh! You gonna make him let you win a few!?" Bobby nodded agreeing!

Lightning shrugged then gave his idea, "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of benefiting all of us racers. Maybe forcing Chick to retire?" Bobby smiled widely! "Yes! Chick definitely deserves that! And that would he great for all of us! Chick causes so many accidents each year! You'd be saving lives!" Cal shrugged asking "So what's the problem?" Lightning sighed with a frown explaining "Sally doesn't want me to. Wants me to do the right thing.. Forget I saw it or turn him in.." Bobby's brows lowered then he rolled his eyes saying "Ugh! Don't listen to a girl? You should do it!" Cal seemed to think a little differently as he added his opinion "Well it is blackmail... And that's kind of illegal..." Bobby shook his head adding "But you could get away with it so easily!" But Cal quickly asked Lightning "Wait?.. Isn't your girlfriend an attorney?" Lightning nodded.

Bobby snickered replying "Oh I see. You're scared she'll close up the restaurant if you blackmail Chick." Lightning glared correcting his friend "No. No, it's not that at all. I just... I don't know what I should do.. Last year I'd never pass up an opportunity like this!" Lightning frowned a little continuing "But.. I kinda feel?.. A little guilty..." Cal and Bobby were both a little surprised.

"Well if it were me? I'd do it!" Bobby said. Lightning nodded. Suddenly the three of them heard the announcer calling racers to line up. "Welp! Time to go! See y'all out there!" Bobby said and was first to leave! Cal followed. Lightning sighed and was so stuck. He really wanted to get back at Chick! But.. Sally was pushing him not too. Lightning sat down. Hearing the crowd and fans cheering loudly.. The cars engines... He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before whispering aloud.. "Speed.. Speed... I.. Am.. Speed."

Lightning didn't get to show for qualifying. So he started in the back. But within the first 50 laps, Lightning made his up the pack! Inch by inch! Chick never showed up for the race. Thanks to Bobby and Cal!

"First place goes to Bobby Swift, Lightning McQueen second, Jeff Gorvette in third!" The announcer said! "Thanks for joining us for another great racing weekend! Hope to see you all next week! remember! Just a few more months before our piston cup race! Go ahead and reserve your seats race fans! Also, don't forget to sign up your kiddos for our nascar experience! Featuring the winner of this years future cup champion! Rules and exclusions may apply, visit nascar site and ticket sales for more information!"

Bobby and Lightning made their way off the podium of the winners circle. Jeff called out "Hey Congrats Bobby! Good race Lightnin!" Bobby waved back replying "You too Jeff!" Lightning waved and walked off with Bobby. As they walked, Bobby asked "So? Chick never showed up. Was pretty good without him huh?" Lightning chuckled and admitted "Yeah.. I like racing when it's racing. Chick does cause a lot of accidents.." Bobby stopped explaining "Exactly! You have the chance to take this guy out! You need to get rid of that barfing green booger." Lightning sighed and replied "I know, I know.. But.." "No buts! Do what you know you should do!" Bobby then walked off. Lightning stood there a moment. Debating and thinking what to do...

Late that night. Sitting in his trailer. Lightning called Sally up before heading to his hotel for the night. The phone rang a moment..

 _Hello?_

"Hey Sally."

 _Stickers. I saw the race. You looked great._

"Thanks Sally."

 _So?.._

"So..."

it got weird quiet.

 _You know.. Mater played a stupid prank on me sense you weren't available last night. Think he thought it would cheer me up._

"Really?.. Gosh, what did he do?"

 _Some how.. And I mean SOME HOW!.. He bolted my desk to the CEILING of the motel office._

"What!? I'm sorry.. I'll talk to him about these pranks later.. Starting to get a little out of hand.."

Sally giggled agreeing.

 _Yes! Definitely!_

"I love you Sally."

 _I love you to Lightning McQueen. I'm gonna head to bed baby. I'll see you guys once you're back home._

"Alright. Night baby. See you soon.".

Lightning tossed his phone down and stared at that tape. He really was fighting what to do.. After a few minutes he grabbed the tape and headed out to Chick's tent.

He got over there and Chick's sponsor was there so Lightning asked "Hey.. Is Chick around maybe?" A man turned and answered "Yeah, he's at the pits." Lightning thanked the man then walked over to the pits. Chick was there. Sitting and cleaning his race car. "Hey.." Lightning called. Chick stood and glared at the kid. "What do you want?" Lightning stared a moment silent. Just staring. Maybe still thinking. Chick sighed and frowned venting "Fans hate me.. In all honesty?. I'm tired.. Tired of fighting and.. Getting older. All the hate?.. I've been racing for over ten years kid. I've barely been worth anything.. unlike you? Everyone loves you." Lightning's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this from Chick? It had to be a trick..

"Uh.. Sure?.." Lightning replied slowly. Chick rolled his eyes and snapped "What do you want anyway?!" Lightning stared a moment before revealing the tape he had and smiled awkwardly. Chick's eyes widened with embarrassment! Lightning cleared his throat before speaking "I uh.. Well.. I saw some of the tape.. Um.. I'm.. I'm gonna publish it if.. Unless you retire. Quit racing. Stop putting other racers in danger.." Chick just stared. Both quiet for a moment. After a few minutes Lightning added "At least.. I was going to.. Here. Just?.. Stop pretending to be me? I mean.. Some things make more sense now. Like, I had this crazy lady accuse me of recording us doing things and later she dropped the charges after meeting with me. It.. Makes sense now..." He paused a second. "So stop. Or I will press charges." Chick took the tape and asked "Why would you just give me this back? This is like the best revenge ever?"

Lightning sighed, brows lowered as he answered "Because I'm not like you.." Chick frowned and stared at the tape. But by the time he looked up Lightning was gone...

The next weeks race came and it was odd. Chick never showed? After the race, the announcer made well, an announcement.

"After not showing for now the second race in a row, Chick Hicks, number 86. Has announced his mid season retirement." Most of the racers cheered in excitement for this! Chick caused plenty of accidents! Was a dirty racer. No one liked racing him.

Lightning got home the next night. Greeted and walked into his room. Lightning was so worn out and tired. Between the race and long flight home. But when he flipped the light on and tossed his bag down to the floor, he qas surprised by the sight of Sally sitting on his bed!

"How did you?.." he trailed off. Sally giggled answering "I own the motel. Remember?" Lightning snickered as a smile crept on his face. "Well.. This is a pleasant surprise." he said. Sally stood up and walked over, Lightning began to open his mouth but quickly Sally places her finger over his mouth, puts her hands on his waist and pulls him towards her, Lightning can't help but find himself eagerly pressing his body against hers.

Lightning then, leans forward and firmly presses his lips against hers. Sally wraps her arms around his neck completely engaged in this passionate embrace.

As they continue to kiss each other, Lightning's right hand quickly loosens her clothes, first her shirt hits the floor, then her bra then her skirt and panties slowly glide down her skin to the floor. The cold air in the room quickly wraps around her, causing goosebumps to appear everywhere.

Then suddenly, Lightning picks Sally up, she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bed, slowly laying Sally down and begin to softly kiss her neck. Sally finds herself gripping the covers of the bed as the pleasure increases!

He slowly begins to work his way down, kissing everywhere so softly and tenderly, sending waves of pleasure through her body, carefully kissing each nipple, Sally feels his warm tongue gently massaging them. She moans softly as he does, moving from the left, to the right taking extra care to be as gentle as possible.

he begins to go down even further, he firmly grabs her wrists, Sally grabs hold of the covers even tighter, it's turning her on so much that she can't escape this powerful man who is taking advantage of her,

Suddenly she feels this amazing sensation on her clit, his warm tongue slowly massaging it, wave after wave of pleasure shoots up her body, her nipples getting hard, She tries to move away but his firm grip on her wrists keeps her in place. The pleasure increases, She could feel it building, moaning with delight as she felt she was about to cum, Lightning started licking faster and more firmly and this only increased the pleasure.

Sally begins to moan louder, her whole body tensing up before finally releasing wave after wave of pleasure, feeling herself cumming hard! it feels amazing! She hold tight to the covers, still being held firmly in place by this man of hers. As the pleasure decreases now, he stands up slowly undoing the belt on his jeans.

Sally watches and catches her breath while still feeling turned on. As Lightning's pants drop to the floor her eyes widen as she looks at his fully erect toy. "Sit up." Lightning orders suddenly. His voice so firm and sexy, Sally finds herself doing what he wants without question.

As she sits up, his hands go on the back of her head. One hand gripping her hair the other supporting the back of her neck. There's a slight silent pause. "Is this too much?" Lightning ask. Sally looked up and dsm! She looked so sexy like this to him! "N-n-no.." she stutters. Then she opens her mouth wide, he slowly enters her mouth and Sally quickly feels it filling her mouth and reaching the back of her throat, he holds it there for a few seconds before pulling it back to the front of your mouth.

Lightning continues fucking her mouth, getting more and more turned on as she begins massaging herself. Sally never really had a man turn treat her like this before. Lightning was dominating. He was powerful in an entirely different way lately. Soon, Sally found herself cumming again and before she even realized it, Her moans were softened by the Huge throbbing member in her mouth. Her body spasmed as her eyes closed.

As her body calms he slowly pushes Sally back down on the bed and spreads her legs. Her heart racing even more looking at him, she doesn't even know if she is going to be able to take it!.. If he was rougher than before...

He presses his member against her, then reaches for the drawe where he kept the protection. But Sally stopped him and grabbed his wrist. They stared at each other a moment. This woukd be the first time without this feeling and type of protection. Sally released his hand. And Lightning swallowed a bit nervously. Slowl.. the head of his member begins to slide its self in, Sally could feel it stretching her. Feel every warm texture of him. She let out a loud moan as he pushed in deeper, his hands holding onto her shoulders pulling them close.

Lightning pushes himself all the way in! Then Sally bit his shoulder trying to soften the loudness of her voice. It was a shock and surprising moment for Lightning.

 _Did she just bite me?_

Hethen began thrusting, it felt like nothing he ever felt before, her legs seemed to have a mind of their own, shuddering every time he thrusted hard!..

He grips her tighter, thrusting harder and faster every time, and Sally can feel the pleasure building again! like she's going to lose control as he thrusts faster and harder, it's almost unbearable as she begins to moan at the top of her lungs, Lightning leans and sucks on her neck and Sally is Cumming uncontrollably, screaming and trying to squirm as he holds her tighter! She can feel the size of him more than ever as she becomes more and more sensitive, the orgasm just keeps on going it's the most amazing feeling!!

quickly, Lightning stands up pulling Sally's head up at the same time and begins fucking her mouth again, he is harder than ever and Sally knows what's about to happen. She sits there patiently while he fucks her mouth, waiting eagerly for him to cum.

He lets out a moan and then she feels the warm sensation in her mouth! He slows down, breathing deeply, then he orders "Swallow.." in a low sexy tone. She hesitated.. She did on occasion swallow but it wasnt her thing, She did. Swallowed, feeling it go down her throat. Not like she had much a choice with how he was gripping her and his member deep in her mouth.

he pulls out of her mouth and pulls his pants back up, Sally lay on the bed and looks at Lightning and he smiles. "That was different." He said. Sally smiled a little and asked "Good different?" Lightning snickered and nodded answering "Yeah. Good different." Sally looked so good laying there naked after just getting fucked like that. "Hey?.." Lightning began asking. "You?.. Are on birth control still right?.." He sounded so awkward about even asking that!

Sally nodded but reminded "But you did cum in my mouth anyway. Can't get pregnant that way Stickers." Lightning blushed and faked a laugh before replying "Right.. right... Just.. Not in a place where I.. Want kids.. You know?.." Sally agreed saying "I totally get it and I am right there with you. We aren't even married Lightning. I want to wait til that at least." Lightning faked another laugh and replied "Woah.. yeah.. Ofcorse!" Sally raised a brow but shrugged it off. "I'm gonna shower.. You staying the night?" Lightning asked.

Sally sighed and shook her head. Then stood up and faced her boyfriend. "Nah.. You sleep in. I gotta bunch of work in the morning. I'll see you in the morning Stickers." She kissed his cheek and began gathering her clothes. "Night." she added. Lightning smiled replying "Night." Then watched her dress before heading into the shower and bed for the night...


	33. Relationships growing

Sally woke to the feeling of his member gently pressing against her ass. He wasn't fully hard. Yet. Then she felt him shift and he leaned over her shoulder in a deep amd soft voice asked "You awake yet Sal?.." Sally moaned a little and purposely pressed her ass more into his pelvis. Egging him on. Lightning smiled and kissed her shoulder "Well I reckon you are." Sally turned toward him and smiled. It was obvious Lightning had woken up with dirty thoughts in mind. "What are you doing?" Sally asked with a smile. Lightning loved this woman.

"You are so beautiful. You know that?" He complimented and asked. Sally shook her head, rolled her eyes and scolded lightly "No... No more please.. I'm still tired from last night.." Lightning whimpered a little but didn't push her. At least not at first. Then he rolled over her and replied "Maybe I like it when I wear you down completely." Sally snickered asking "Really?" Lightning shrugged answering "Yeah. I especially love when I've pounded you so much, so hard that your body starts to shake in the next round." Sally giggled a little and turned to her side. Ignoring him. Lightning pushed his pelvis into her a little then leaned onto her ear and whispered. "I've tried. Now it's time you give in..." Sally smiled but couldn't resist him! Her body, though tired. Craved his body...

Ever sense they had that first experience without the condoms together. It was like they rarely used them.

...slowly, Sally slid down to her knees as she caught her breathe. Her head was leaning on Lightning's stiff, which she quickly released from his shorts. Now, Lightning was totally lost in her passion as she sucked him in a firm yet slow manner. The wonderful view over town at Wheel Wells ledge paled in comparison to hid naked girl giving him the most wonder oral sex ever!

Lightning couldn't track the time, but every moment of this blow was great. Sally ended her oral love by standing up and saying that her area had been neglected long enough. She turned around and bent over offering him a rear entry to her area, then said the magic word, "Kachow." Lightning waisted no time as he quickly inserted his wet and hard member into her wet hot welcoming hole. As his pounding increased, Lightning grabbed a hand full of her blonde hair to provide a strong push back against his thrusting. They were definitely absorbed in their fucking as Sally reached her climax. She did. And as the spasms cooled from her body, Lightning's came right behind hers! Within a few more tight thrust he pulled out and came all over her!...

...the water warmed up in the shower, Lightning came and leaned against Sally, pinning her in place and kissing her passionately. She stifled a moan as he did things with his tongue that sent her into a sexual high!

"Mm, Oh Lightning!" Sally gasped, leaning her head back to catch her breath.

As she did that, Lightning took the opportunity to unfasten her red bra and toss it onto the counter behind her. As he tugged her panties down next, he kissed down her neck and in all the places he knew would drive this woman crazy. With a soft laugh, he dipped his tongue in her ear and then trailed it down her neck, licking at her right breast with an anxious hunger. Sally giggled and bit her tongue as he latched on to the nipple and sucked hard!

"Oh fuck Stickers!.. I can't take it!.." She moaned! Lightning only continued to suck her harder! "Hungry, baby?" Sally asked.

"Starving," Lightning groaned, looking into her eyes, emphasizing his words by grabbing her ass and squeezing it firmly.

Sally reached down to take his now erect member in her hand, gently stroking it like a masturbating kid!

These two had lit something sexual in each other. Both couldn't resist their extrextremely burning passion!

"Mm, I love it when you do that..." Lightning said with a sigh, slowing his own actions down to enjoy the way her hands felt wrapped around him.

Sally glanced up and saw that the mirrors were now steamed up.

"Water's hot," she giggled.

"Perfect." Lightning said.

Lightning let her go and adjusted the faucets until the water was comfortable. He turned to her with the white steam behind him reflecting the pale light of the small fixtures, and, for a moment, Sally was just struck dumb. Something in that image... his naked body, fit and trim at his peak; his well-hung erection and up against his flat, hard stomach; the way his bare, golden skin shimmered in the humidity; the sexy shadow along his jaw; his golden messy hair slick and wet with sweat and steam, hanging low in his loving ocean blue eyes; his full lips puckered lightly as he seemed to be either in deep thought or having a fantasy... Well, it was like something out of a very classy porn film, or a romance novel.

"Lightning.." Sally mumbled.

"Yeah?" he asked, grinning at her.

"You're gorgeous..." she admitted.

He laughed. But it wasn't a _you're crazy_ laugh. more like an _I can't believe I got this lucky_ kind of laugh. But then his lips parted and met hers and immediately, Sally lost all rational thought as he steered her into the shower and under the hot water.

"I'm dirty."Sally muttered nervously while blushing. Lightning raised a brow and asked "What?" with a chuckle. Sally cleared her throat before repeating "I'm.. a.. Dirty girl?.."

Catching on, Lightning smiled and replied "You are, aren't you?.. Seems like you need to be taught a lesson.." His deep and quiet voice only turned her on more as she suddenly melted like putty and begged in breathless moaning "Oh Kachow Lightning!.. Fuck me please!..." She couldn't stand it!

With a soft laugh, Lightning embraced her, taking Sally's weight in his arms. She fought to catch her breath and when she had, he took her mouth and with it, her breath again. He kissed her, hard and passionately, and with the water, his hands, his lips and his body, Sally felt like she was drowning!

Then she felt the hardness between her thighs and she knew she was about to get exactly what she wanted! He was ready to go too!.. With a soft whimper, he plunged into her, not even waiting. And, in a way, she liked his forcefulness. loved the way he bounced back and forth between being passive and being aggressive in love. It was sexy to be dominated sometimes, but so sweet when he was slow and romantic. She began to like the changes.

Lightning shifted his weight so Sally could put her legs around his waist. She wrapped them tightly, clinging to him with her arms around his neck. He pressed against her, pinning Sally against the wall so he didn't have to hold upallof her weight.

"Oh, yes!" Sally moaned, feeling the head of his member reach her G-spot!

He started fucking her again, not as hard as he could, but he was still ferocious. Having him ram that gorgeous tool into her over and over... it was just incredible. And it didn't take long, Her rain dripping down between them. Her breath caught in her chest and she was finished!

"Fuck yes!" Sally gasped, climaxing that quickly!

Shocked, Lightning kept pounding into her, gasping for air as he held Sally there against the wall. He grinned, realizing that he had shoved her over the edge that fast. This only made him wilder and he fucked her faster and faster. Finally, after Sally's area was really starting to hurt, he gave in and fell against her, crying her name out loud as his cum spilt into her insides!

They froze, clung to one another as the hot water ran over their bodies, washing away the sweat, sweetness and semen pouring out of Sally. Lightning's hands were on Sally's ass, supporting her, and her arms were around his waist, holding him against her. He gasped for breath, muttering something of an apology. Then set her down and shut the shower off. They stared at each other. He came inside her. For the first time and maybe neither of them knew what to say about that.

"I.. I didn't mean to do that.. As stupid as that sounds..." Lightning admitted. Sally shrugged reminding her love "I'm on birth control. And I'll take care of it. Get a morning after pill or uh something.." Sally began to step out the shower but Lightning stopped her, grabbing her hand and saying "Hey, I love you." Sally smiled, then kissed him so amazingly!...

Lightning and Sally were just waking up early morning in Sally's bed in her cone. The alarm went off. Lightning groaned a little complaining "Ugh... I gotta go meet Doc.." Sally gazed over at Lightning and smiled. Lightning was shirtless in nothing but boxers. Sally was in a white t shirt and a blue thong with lace over the trim. She rolled over on top of him. Gazing down into his blue eyes..

"I love you," Sally whispered, bending down to press a tender kiss to his tummy.

"Love... love you more, Sally..." Lightning gasped!

Sally massaged him then as he grew harder, she took his throbbing member in her fingers and slowly started massaging him from base to tip and back again.

"Oh yes," he moaned, tilting his head back against the wall. "Mm, ooohh... Sally this is too much.."

Sally smiled then licked a slow stroke around the base of him, giggling as he begged "Oh please let's just.. Why don't you get on top of me baby.."

"No... I want this to put you on the complete edge..Get you on the verge of cumming... I want you to come inside me..." she exclaimed with a smile.

Lightning's eyes widened. He faked a smile "Um.. Hmm You'd uh, you, you like that?..Eh don't you?.." He asked. Sally smiled with lust. Lightning faked a little chuckle, pushed her off and continued "Well.. Hmmm.. Here's a thought and.. Remember it's?.. just a thought.. But?.. What if I knock you up?" Sally stared and noticed the terror in his gorgeous face.

Sally stared and realized "Oh you're serious?" He was. He looked scared. "Lightning?.. I'm on birth control. Remember? And Doc gave me a few if the morning after pills." Lightning nodded and let out a sigh of relief. Sally leaned down and kissed his lips passionately. When she pulled up, Lightning muttered "We've been together almost a year now huh?" he asked. Sally nodded replying "Yup. Just a few more months.. Now.. Shut up and let me fuck you." Lightning stared up at her. As she swung her leg over. Lightning then suddenly admitted "I'm just... Not sure about this.. The uh.. Well.. What you want for some reason. I mean doing it raw is one thing but? You want me to cum inside you?"

Sally just stared silent for a moment. "This is getting awkward..Isn't it?..." Lightning mumbled at they stared into each other's eyes. Sally shrugged explaining "I'm not getting pregnant. I don't want a baby. And I'm not ready. You are definitely not ready." Lightning bobbed his head and couldn't argue with that. Sally leaned close to his lips and mouthed softly her special word of control over him.. "Kachow.."...

Lightning and Mater were out working on their newest invention. A remote control car. Life sized! Mater was finishing up the remote. Lightning watched him and asked "I think that's the wrong way that goes? You sure you read the instructions?" Mater finished answering "Shoot yeah! Alright a little more work! And she'll be ready fer tha road!" Lightning noticed Doc coming and yelled "Quick! Hide the remote!" Doc parked his car and walked over to Lightning and Mater. Which Mater was hiding the remote behind them.

Doc got out and walked over asking "Hey you two. Lightning. Evening practice tonight. Up for it?" Lightning nodded answering "Sure thing." Doc raised a brow and asked "What you two up to?.." Lightning and Mater glanced at each other then Lightning answered for them "Nothing? Why would you think we were up to anything?" Doc was still suspicious but let it be and went about his own business. Once he was gone, Mater exclaimed "Phew! That was close!"

Lightning agreed "Yeah it was.. Hey you sure this is gonna be safe?.." Mater shrugged answering "I mean it'll be us controlling the car. Now! Batteries!" Lightning sighed and shook his head. His phone rang. Lightning glanced at it. Sally! "Oh gosh! I gotta go Mater." Mater raised a brow asking "What for? We was just about to test her out?" Lightning nodded but explained "Sally's got a construction crew coming out to look at Wheel Well. She wants me to help and all sense I did buy the place for her." Mater nodded and replied "Alright but then come back tomorrow morning! Then we can test this baby out!" "Will do Mater!" Then Lightning got in his car and sped off...

Lightning stopped the Corvette and parked it a ways from the actual construction going on. Technically, even the bridge in front of the falls was closed off to the public. Lightning looked around until he saw the cute blonde that stood put among all the construction workers. She did not fit in. In her white blouse and black skirt and panty hose. Her hair in a pony tail. Heels.. She was at least wearing a hard hat.

Lightning approached her greeting "Hey gorgeous." Sally turned and smiled "Stickers! So glad you came!" Lightning snickered asking "Don't I always?" All cocky. Sally rolled her eyes then introduced "Lightning, this is Hank. He's in charge of the construction. Looks like we're going to be able to build it almost perfectly the same!" Hank and Lightning shook hands amd Hank asked "So you the owner?" Lightning shrugged answering "Legally. But she's the boss." referring to Sally. Hank nodded then replied "Well. We're gonna get these gas tanks ripped out next. Get this dug out then we can work on the actual structure. After that Well put in the full kitchen and bar. Fill the rooms with working showers." "And tubs!" Sally added with a bit of excitement! "It's been so long sense I've had a relaxing bath!" Sally admitted.

Lightning chuckled a bit and replied "Sounds great!" Sally nodded and with even more excitement said "The best part is that it'll be ready to open in just a few months!" "Really?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded adding "I plan to have a grand re opening during Christmas. Isn't that great!?" Lightning chuckled but agreed. Sally always lit up and got so excited when she worked on the town. And Wheel well was no exception. She lit up like a candle.

Lightning gazed at her. Giving her the up down. Sally noticed and asked "What are you doing?" Lightning smiled answering "Checking you out. Gotta say, the hard hat is doing somethin." Sally giggled softly and rolled her eyes. "We still on for dinner?" Sally then asked. Lightning nodded replying "And we can talk about going on that trip to Texas at dinner too." Sally smiled and leaned on her boyfriend admitting "Gosh, I can't wait to meet your family Lightning. I bet they are great!" Lightning sighed and shrugged "I don't know. I still gotta talk to my Mom and let her know that I'm visiting. She's gonna freak out when she hears I'm bringing a girl.." Lightning stared off in the distance.

Sally raised a brow asking "Why is that?" Lightning glanced at Sally and thought a moment before answering "She's great. But she can be?... I don't know the word for it. We'll talk more at dinner. I gotta meet Doc for practice." Sally smiled "Okay. Stickers. See you for dinner."...

Lightning drove the race car over and parked on the edge of the track at Willy's butte. But? Doc wasn't there yet? Lightning got out the window and as he stood up, Doc pulled up in the fabulous Hudson hornet. Lightning leaned against his car with a proud and cheesy smile. "Well, well, well. Looks like I beat you to the track old timer." Lightning greeted. Doc sighed replying "Yeah, yeah. Don't get use to it. Come on. Let me see you take a few laps first."

After running a few warm up laps, Lightning pulled over and got out the red race car he called, _The bolt._ Doc met up with the kid and began to explain today's lesson. "Well. I think for now we will work on passing aggressive drivers." Lightning raised a brow and asked "Who the heck is aggressive out there? Chick's been retired a while?" Doc nodded but pointed out "Well you. You do drive pretty aggressively. And that other racer you hang around. What's his name?.. Bobby Swift. He is an aggressive driver too. So are quite a few others. Better not to argue with me kid." Lightning nodded and sighed. As Doc headed to his racer Lightning asked "Hey. Could I ask you somethin?" Doc turned and waited for the question.

"So uh.. After the cup. I'm taking Sally to meet my family." Lightning began, "And.. She's grown up in a world of?.. Politics and riches and.. Kind of spoiled." Doc snickered replying "Don't tell her that." Lightning rolled his eyes replying "Believe me.. I already made that mistake.. Anyway, My family is.. Well I was adopted. Along with most of my siblings. We're not.. My mom, my dad worked hard and we all.. Had a role.. I guess.. I don't know anyway! You think I'm making a mistake? Introducing her to them already?.. It's just my family is like a bunch of grease monkeys and she's... Sally is so perfect." Doc smiled answering "If you love her, your parents will love her. I haven't met a single person that disliked Sally yet." Lightning nodded.

Then the kid asked "What about you? You have any family anywhere?" Doc sighed with a frown answering "No.. Not anymore." "No brothers or sisters?" Doc shook his head and continued "Just me kid." Doc seemed hurt by that a little. Like a sting. Lightning snickered and smiled "Well, you got me!" Lightning said with enthusiasm. That did make Doc smile a little. "Not even a girlfriend?" Lightning added.

Doc thought back. His one and only real girlfriend he had. Louise. Doc shook his head though answering "Not really. Come on. We're burning light here." "So I got one up on you with the ladies. Who would of thought." Lightning joked. Doc glared asking "We gonna keep yappin or start racin?" Lightning smiled answering "Oh I'm racing. Just try to keep up old man! Cause I'm not taking it easy on you today." Lightning said with a huge and charming smile!..

Lightning pulled himself over the ledge. Doc handed him a hand and helped pull Lightning up. Lightning spun out and crashed the race car into the tulips as Doc says. Doc chuckled as Lightning dusted himself off and asked "Thought you weren't goin to take it easy on me?" Lightning glared snarling "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.. Just give me a sec and let me call Mater." Lightning growled. He stepped away to call for the tow truck driver to help get the car out of the ditch. Doc snickered and smiled. Honestly. Lightning was turning out to be a great racer. He was proud of the kid...


	34. the red dress

Lightning cleaned up then headed to Sally's cone to meet up before walking over to the cafe for their date. He knocked on her door and waited only second. Now, Sally always looked nice. But tonight she looked especially beautiful.

Her dress was simple, sleeveless, a rather conservative neckline in the front, but plunging halfway down her back. It was snug around her waist, flaring out slightly from her hips, hemmed above her knee. The _classic_ little black dress, only in FERRARI RED . It was quickly Lightning's favorite, not because it was an exceptional dress, but because it suited her. It made her look even more spectacular than usual!

"Wow." Lightning said softly. Sally smiled and shrugged. Making her collarbones pop a little but it was sexy. Like an innocent little shrug of sexiness and cuteness wrapped in one.

She couldn't have seemed more out of place in this cheap town. Even in the near-darkness, she radiated elegance, beauty, and class. Her hair coiled around her face like a Greek goddess. "Does it look okay? I had to order it off the internet..." Sally asked. Lightning blinked a few times. Mostly making sure this wasn't some sort of dream! Lightning motioned for her to turn. Sally wasn't quite sure why but gave him a little turn. She tripped over her feet though and luckily, fell right into Lightning's arms! "Woah!.." Lightning helped her stand back up. She blushed. But it only made her even more beautiful. "You look amazing. Now I feel underdressed!" Lightning admitted. Wearing a simple button up and clean jeans. Sally smiled complimenting "You look good Stickers."

The two headed to the diner. Getting seats inside. They sat down across from each other. "Thanks for dinner tonight. A real date. It's nice." Sally exclaimed. Lightning smiled with a quiet snicker. Then the annoying part if this cafe. Mia walked up greeting "Thanks for..." She paused and blushed staring at Lightning. Lightning stared at her and ignored her expression ordering drinks, "Hi! I'll have a water. And water for my girlfriend too. Also, tell Flo We'll have that special we talked about earlier." Mia blinked twice before leaving to do just that.

Sally was a little confused and asked "What special?" Lightning smiled answering "You'll see. I may have talked to Flo and.. Had a more specifically special meal planned." Sally raised a brow and stared. Mia brought out their waters and then asked Lightning "Is there like?.. Any way that?.. I could like? get passes for this next race Lightning?" Lightning smiled answering "Sure, just contact my agent." Lightning pulled out his wallet and handed Mia a card. Mia squealed and jumped "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" then rushed off. Sally rolled her eyes. But Lightning didn't notice really.

Sally then leaned on the table with her elbows and asked "So? What's your family like?" Lightning stared a moment before answering "Well.. You'll probably only meet my Mom and younger sister Kristine. Everyone's moved out. My mom's name is Minty by the way." Sally didn't mean to but giggled and asked "Minty? Really?" Lightning nodded adding "Yeah. My uncle, that I'm named after? That's her brother." Sally's eyed widened as she tried to contain the laughter. "Minty and Monty!? Oh gosh.. I'm sorry.." Lightning chuckled admitting "All us kids made fun of Mom and Monty for it at one point or another. It's cool." Sally smiled though and sipped her water.

"How old is Kristine?" Sally asked. Lightning had to think a moment. "Uuhh.. Fourteen?.. Yeah, that sounds right." Sally nodded and just out of curiosity asked "Now, I'm all for adoption and such I just.. What got your? Parents to adopt so many!? How many brothers and sisters do you have again!?" Lightning chuckled answering "Well.. I _had_ three brothers and four sisters. But, like I told you before. Terry and Robbie past away." Sally nodded remembering what Lightning said before. Terry died of cancer and Robbie?.. Robert! He died.. Racing. "But three are biological children. Neil, Terry and Kristine. The rest of us are adopted though." Lightning added.

Sally was really thinking though. Was racing that dangerous? "Um.. You don't have to tell me how exactly or anything but.. Well?.." Sally paused and stared at her boyfriend. "I mean?.. How?.. Is racing that dangerous of a sport?" She asked. Lightning licked his lips and thought of how to answer in a way that he wouldn't scare Sally. "Well.. It is. I mean you got about 43 cars going up to 200 miles per hour all around each other and crashes happen. But..With each crash, racing becomes safer." Sally seemed disturbed by that answer as she then quickly asked "Wait? You mean people have to crash to make the cars safer!?" Lightning stared. "Well.. Yes.. Racing is a?.. Trial and error type of sport.." He faked a smile after saying that. Realizing he was getting her worried. Though it was nice seeing her care so much for him.

Sally then asked the bigger picture question "Have racers died? I mean in races you've raced?! Like during races!?" Lightning sighed answering "Personally the only person I've known who died racing was my brother. I know _of_ a few who died because of crashes, sure.. Like.. A few months ago, one of the rookies.. And then Junior's Dad a few years ago.." Sally was surprised. She knew of Junior. He was a racer. Then she asked "Wait? Junior's own father died racing and he races?" Lightning nodded adding "Yeah. It was bad.. Junior was in the same race that day with his dad. And Cal's dad. He died racing too. Not during an actual race. It was practice or something? I can't remember exactly." Sally shook her head. She couldn't believe how dangerous the sport really was!

"Sally it's part of it.. But don't worry about me. I won't crash. I'm way too good." He grabbed her hand to help reassure her that, and Sally did smile a little. But Lightning was cocky about it. Which made her nervous. Then Mia and Flo brought out a nice dinner and wine. Flo smiled and introduced the meal, "So, for our most valued celebrity customers, our finest meal. Served with this wine that.." She stared at the bottle. "Well? Lightning bought it." Sally giggled softly. Then Mia and Flo left the couple alone.

"Wow Stickers. This seems so amazing." Sally exclaimed. Lightning smiled. Happy he could make Sally feel special. "So what is your Mom like?" she asked. Lightning snickered answering "She's always busy cleaning or something. She works at a restaurant. Loves to cook for family gatherings. She's the kind of person that?.. Well she kind of treats everyone like her own family. I know she'll like you.. Just..." He stopped. Sally raised a brow asking "Just?.. What?" Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know. Just?.. My family isn't like yours." Sally nodded replying "Well I'd hope not!" Lightning snickered with a smile hearing that one.

Then they noticed a young teenage girl walk in the diner with Ramone. Lightning stared a moment and asked "Whose that? Does Ramone have a kid?!" Sally giggled answering "No! I mean Flo and Ramone have a duaghter. But that's Ramone's niece, Veronica. I met her last summer when she came and stayed in town for a summer job." Lightning raised a brow and stared at Sally asking "Really? Here? I mean last year this town was basically dead?" Sally glared a little at her boyfriend. Lightning cleared his throat and moved on. "So.. I have talked to my brother Chad already. He says we can borrow his jeep and take down some trails. If you still want to?" Sally's eyes widened as she answered "Oh yes! That sounds great! Are you sure about borrowing um? Chad's? car?" Lightning chuckled and nodded "Yes! I was closest to two of my brothers in my family. Robbie and Chad." Sally smiled replying "Awe that's sweet."

The two ate and finished there dinner. After paying, Sally insisted she say hi to Veronica before they headed out for the night. So Sally walked over to Ramone, Flo and Veronica. "Hey!" Sally greeted. Veronica stood up greeting "Sally!" The two hugged. Lightning walked over and stood next to Sally. Sally asked the girl "How are you doing? You look great!" Veronica smiled. She did. She wore a green sundress at this moment. curly brown hair. Brown eyes. Darker skin. "I'm good Sally." "How's the artwork coming along?" Sally asked. Ramone answered for his niece saying "She is too good! Gonna put me out of business if I don't watch her!" The girl stared at Lightning then asked "Holy guacamole! Lightning McQueen! Uncle Ramone told me he paints your car!? Can I help paint the bolt!?" She asked with such excitement. Ramone shrugged answering "I don't know Nica. It's an important car. Got to represent."

Lightning then spoke up saying "Eh I don't mind. Long as no silly hearts or nothin." Veronica's eyes lit up with such excitement "No! No hearts. I'm thinking... Lightning bolt flames!". Ramone chuckled. He was proud of his niece. Lightning smiled answering "Hey, I like your taste. Make it happen Ramone." "Will do boss." Lightning then turned to Sally, wrapping his hand around her hip he said "So.. You ready to head back to the motel?" Sally nodded then said goodbye to their friends before getting to her room...

Once inside, door shut. Lightning turned facing Sally and asked "So are we having desert after all"-she cut him off. She pushed Lightning the few steps back to the bed, and shoved him onto it. Shr stood over him, her face one of desire. Sally took a tiny step back toward the door, then stopped..

She turned to Lightning, slipped off her shoes, and stepped up onto the foot of the bed, standing over him. Her stand was solid, her footing was secure.

She unzipped the back of the dress, letting it fall off a shoulder. She pulled her arm out, and the neck sagged slightly. Sally shrugged off the other side, revealing a bit of her upper chest, the smooth skin that led to the best tits Lightning had ever known.

She let gravity claim the neck, revealing the hills of her breasts, but the dress still covered everything interesting, constricted by the zipper not being all the way down. It was almost too perfect! Like she had rehearsed that in front of a mirror! A droplet of sweat trickled down her neck. Lightning's eyes followed it on its downward trek until it disappeared between the hints of the twins.

reached behind her and unzipped to the waist, allowing the front to slump a little further. She paused, as if undecided whether to continue, but I think this "uncertainty" was pretend, a little bit of play-acting intended to pique my interest. It was unnecessary, she already had my undivided attention. She bounced lightly on her heels, the visible upper surface of her breasts rippling enticingly.

Sally reached across her chest behind the sagging fabric, cupping one breast and covering the other with her arm. She allowed the neckline to slump to her waist, revealing that she wasn't wearing the usual strapless bra that one would with this outfit. Carefully keeping her tits covered, she cupped them both, pushing them together, exaggerating her cleavage. She turned her back to Lightning, knowing it was teasing him. This strip tease she was so willingly giving. and then she raised both hands to her hair, fluffing it back off her neck. She slowly turned back to face her man, her arms at her sides. Her face was neutral. Lightning couldn't read her feelings from it, but he wasn't exactly looking at her face right now.

He stared at her tits that were wondrous things. Not the biggest he had ever seen, but by far the nicest, elegantly round, firm but soft, perky nipples. They always looked better than the last he saw them. Every time he saw them they took his breath away like he was seeing them for the first time.

They were glad to see him, She bounced on her heels again, causing them to ripple alluringly. If she did that for his benefit, he hoped she knew she didn't need to.

She bent over, Unbuttoningesch of Lightning's shirts buttons. Slowly.. Then slowly the belt and zipper of his pants. She grasped them, along with the band of his boxers by the waist, and pulled them off. she wanted to see the effect her strip tease was having on him. Sally need not worried, Lightning was already hard as a steel spike.

She clasped her hands behind her back, and stood stock still, giving Lightning the opportunity to feast on the view he had of her chest. She was indulging herself as well, taking a long moment to revel in the power she had over him. She knew he had no idea what she was planning next, that was what Lightning was dying to know whether it would stay purely visual or if there would be any touching.

She stood there, unmoving, her hands locked behind her back. Her stillness was an illusion, though, she must have lowered the zipper the rest of the way, because the dress began falling, agonizingly slow.

Lightning's eyes feasted on her waist, the graceful curve that reversed and completed the sweeping arc of her hips. It was the sexiest shape in the world. And he loved kissing her there. It led to her soft, flat tummy, and from there directly down to the delight of her slit. All that aside, beholding her waist was its own reward, and he never grew tired of it.

Her dress began to clear her hips, revealing only nakedness. no panties. She held her cupped hand in front of her area, shyly shielding it from view as the dress slipped past it. When Lightning realized that she had been commando the whole time, His member twitched in appreciation. She probably thinks she hid the trace of a smile that crossed her face when she saw that, but no, he noticed it.

Sally let the dress fall to the bed and kicked it to the floor. She turned away from Lightning, placed her hands on her knees and arched her back, thrusting her butt at him. Her ass was another miracle of femininity, magnificent, graceful perfection, two delicious orbs topped with glorious sacral dimples and a pinstripe tattoo. She swung it from side to side, a sinfully, teasing dance. Lightning was mesmerized by the rippling of her muscles, as she swayed to a sensuous slow song that only she heard in her head. Her smooth skin shimmered, perfect highlights glinting off an iridescent film of sweat..

She dropped her hands to her sides and turned to face him now, continuing to sway elegantly. Lightning's eyes beamed "thanks" into her eyes, but when his gaze met hers, she rolled her eyes and looked away. Which almost teased more than the dance! Now he wanted to pull her in and scold that reaction. But he resisted sense she was putting on a such a show. Something not many women, besides strippers, had done for him.

She was completely shiny smooth, everywhere! He stared.. it was about the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

She arched her back and joined her hands behind her head, stretching her tummy, thrusting her breasts upward. She had never been shy about being naked around Lightning and right now, he really appreciated it!

This was different than foreplay. this was stripping, and she was doing it solely for his pleasure, his arousal. She appeared to be enjoying herself, but she also seemed a bit self conscious to be showcasing her charms so bluntly. It made her look far more exposed than merely naked, and it made his member so hard it throbbed.

Lightning lay on the bed with his feet apart, and Sally stood between them. She used her feet to nudge his together. She gazed intently at him again, seeming to cross another barrier in her mind. She slowly slumped to her knees, straddling his shins.

She leaned forward, supporting herself with her hands on either side of his hips. They touched only where her thighs contacted his lower legs. Sally leaned further down, brushing her breasts across the tops of Lightning's thighs. She swayed slightly, left and right, her tits swinging sensuously side to side. They barely brushed his thighs, teasing them, skin faintly touching bare skin, hardening her nipples into tiny little bullets.

She lowered her face, flexing her arms in a half pushup position. She captured the head of Lightning's member in her mouth. She sucked, and swirled her tongue around, she knew that drove him wild. She sucked and swirled, swirled and sucked, and sucked and swirled some more, shrinking his universe to nothing but her mouth, her tongue...

Sally didn't take any length in, just the tip. The intoxicating tingle of the the suction and the swirling was surpassed only by the luscious warmth of her mouth. It welcomed him inside, letting his member know that it was home, one of two places on earth where it belonged more than anywhere else. He wanted, no needed, to bury it in its other natural home between her legs, but that would have to wait. it didn't seem to be on her agenda yet..

Sally let his member escape her mouth with a loud pop, and crawled forward, inching up the length of Lightning's body. He was consumed with desire for this magnificent creature. The sweat drenching his body was rude and crude, but somehow the sheen covering her was alluringly feminine. It made her look like a lingerie model, her body delicately and precisely sprayed with designer droplets to emphasize the perfection of her curves.

She placed her hands on his upper arms and leaned forward, lightly pinning Lightning to the bed, immobilizing my arms. They stared into each others eyes. Lightning wasn't sure if he was suppose to take control now or wait paintently?.. He knew he could easily have overpowered her, escaped her pin, flipped her over, and had his way with her, but she wanted to do the driving. Lightning willingly surrendered the moment to her. He was pretty sure that whatever she was planning, whether it was a practiced script or she was making it up as she went along, it would be more fun and sexier than anything he could come up with on the spot!

With no words said yet, Sally arched her back, presenting her breasts to Lightning's face. He leaned forward, but she hovered just out of reach, her nipples so close. Lightning strained to kiss them, to suck them, but she kept her distance. She hovered where he just couldn't reach her with his lips.

straightened her arms, pulling her chest out of reach, continuing to press herself onto my biceps, pinning me to the mattress. She rolled her hips, locating the base of my cock with her slit. She settled over it, straddling the roundness of my shaft with her cleft. She massaged me, mashing her clit onto the base of my rod. She rocked her hips ever so slightly, pressing down on me, sliding faintly along the base of my hard-on. I peered into her eyes, but although they were open, they were unfocused, unseeing.

Her area glowed against the side of his member where it touched, it felt almost nuclear it was so hot. Lightning couldn't help himself! He began to thrust, trying to sink his frustrated stiff into her. She put an end to that by lowering all her weight onto his hips. She waited until she was sure Lightning had settled down to resume her rocking motion. She gradually lengthened it, eventually tracing the full length of his rod with her moist warmth insides!

She worked herself into quite a frenzy. That small amount of friction wasn't going to come close to getting Lightning off and to cum, but it did the deed for her! Lightning was entertained fully watching her as she began to cum. It seemed to surprise her. She ground down onto his rod even harder, and began to quiver. She abandoned stroking the full length, but kept him centered between her legs, vibrating her clit directly down on him. Her concentration was total, eyes closed, mouth half open, face completely slack.

As the wave of her orgasm receded, she slumped forward across Lightning's chest. She rested her head under his chin and kissed his shoulder. It only took a nanosecond to realize it was too hot to be that close, and she raised up.

Sally began rubbing herself across the length of his stiff again. This time, though, it was just to be sure he was still hard. Yup, definitely was. She released one of his upper arms as she lifted her hips off. She gave the palm of her hand a long, wet slurp and surrounded his member with it, coating the head with saliva. She stroked it slowly, and positioned the tip at her entrance. Lightning began to press up into her , desperately he needed this. but then Sally whispered, "Stop." Lightning stopped and stared, and returned her hand to his bicep.

Sally took his member in slower than Lightning thought possible, never pausing, moving continually, but in miniscule amounts, inch by inch. It seemed like hours went by, and she still only surrounded half of his length. That half, though, was in ecstasy, confined by such tightness and warmth it felt like their union had achieved it's critical mass and gone nuclear! Bit by bit, moment by moment, she lowered herself further, welcoming each fraction of an inch of his rod into her core.

After a month, or realistically ninety seconds, she bottomed out. And Lightning had never felt his member in such a perfect place as her area that night. Lightning knew that she and him fit together better than anyone he had ever known, but that night was the ultimate. She seemed to feel it too. When she reached the bottom, she froze. no motion of any sort, just luxuriating in how perfectly Lightning filled her, how flawlessly her area enveloped his stiff, and how they fit together.

Almost imperceptibly, she began rocking her hips forward and back. That motion does wonders for her, giving her clit pressure and release, but it doesn't do much for him. But what Lightning needed was the friction from actually sliding in and out, and this motion provides none of that. He didn't mind as long as they end up with some actual fucking!

Then, she escalated her rocking into true thrusting, slipping deep onto his member and pulling off. She drew all the way out to the tip, and slid all the way down to the base. She began picking up speed, her thighs making a sharp slapping sound against his, providing the perfect emphasis to the intensity of their coupling.

clinching her lower lip between her teeth. The view Lightning had was amazing, her tits, swaying in time with her thrusting. His member disappearing into her, then withdrawing and letting it spring back. When she'd pull off, her inner lips grasped his rod and peeked out from between her legs,

Lightning leveraged his elbows away from his chest, and with her hands still firmly grasping his biceps, her arms widened also, lowering her upper body. Noticing, Lightning spread them as far as he could, and her nipples dragged lightly across his chest. She began moaning, deeply, softly, continuously, almost a feline growl.

Her thrusting reached a new level. She raised up and repositioned her hands on Lightning's chest, giving her the leverage to thrust even harder. She tilted her head down, her chin almost touching her chest, her forehead almost touching his shoulder. Her hair, the only part of her not drenched in sweat, brushed Lightning's upper chest. It was a delicate touch to a union that was anything but delicate. Her jaw clenched, and she threw her head back and began cumming again! Her orgasm was so powerful her insides clamped down on Lightning's member like a vise, then released, again and again, harder than he'd ever felt before.

Wishing it never to end, but eventually it did. She rolled off, coiled into a fetal position, facing me, pulsing as she fought to regain her breath. Her hair was a mess, and she was soaked in perspiration. Her arms and legs were splayed in random awkward angles, but in that instant she was about the most graceful, beautiful creature Lightning had ever seen. It was a perfect moment, with one tiny exception.. He still hadn't cum!

Lightning was going to wait a few seconds, then pull her up on her knees and take her from behind, but she wasn't through driving it seemed. Or surprising him.

She repositioned herself with her face at his waist, and as slowly as she'd taken him inside, now, she took him into her mouth. Lightning was just astounded!

When she felt him getting close, she left him covered in a thick coating of saliva and began finishing him off with her hand.

She slid down over again, and as his rod hit the back of her throat, she hummed with desire. She actually felt eager. She pulled off, all the way to the tip, still humming, and plunged back down. She took him in again, quickly, almost frantic! Her unexpected tease and fun finished him off. "I'm cumming!" he warned.

she stroked faster. And when he had no more cum to give her, she hummed at a lower pitch, slowed her stroking, and concentrated on the tip, sucking steadily, swirling her tongue on the underside. At this moment, Lightning felt immortality in her lips, felt eternity on her tongue. That moment, the moment she gave him this extremely amazing niggt, was the closest he had ever came to experiencing heaven on earth!

Sally released him then slid up beside him, resting her head on the pillow, her mouth gaped as she worked to catch her breath. Lightning finally realized, that she had swallowed, something she didn't _actually_ like doing. But it let him know this night was for him. She wanted to please him.

It was too hot to cuddle or spoon , So they snuggled with their eyes. And settled facing each other, their bodies nearly touching. Lightning caressed her waist, but for only a moment, skin was too hot. His toes lightly touched hers, and gently they intermingled their fingers, that's all the closeness they could stand in this moment filled by heat.

Lightning heard her breathing deepen, and felt his do the same. Sally sighed deeply and squeezed his hand. Lightning smiled then lightly kissed her forehead. The last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep was another, deeper sigh before pure blissful silence...

 **Got to admit! As I wrote, this one went on longer than planned! Hope you like this one!**

 **Also i saw two RSN shorts today, And I was going to write Doc's death according to the actors time of death. Newman. But, In these shorts, idk why i never realized it before, but it says Doc was alive, well, and coached Lightning as his crew chief through 4 cups! Which means, according to cars 2, Doc unexpectedly dies right before cars 2 and after _that_ piston cup. So now i see why L wasn't going to race in the grand prix originally, Doc had just died! But I'm starting to come up with ways to... _improve_ cars 2, my version, which includes Sally coming along. Once we get to that part of the story. Personally I liked cars 2. it just needed some things improved in my opinion.**

 **Axelrod was a seriously smart criminal! With a super smart plan! I as a writer, jealous! I can see him being a criminal on an episode of criminal minds or something!**

 **He found this oil, but he found it in a time when the go green thing and electric cars were making their way into the world! He could still have been rich but he was greedy and wanted _more!_ So, he hired hit men and professor Z, etc, to work for "The big boss" Keeping his real identity a secret to everyone. including his employees. Disguised his voice and all! Professor Z _might_ had been the only man who knew The big boss was really axelrod.**

 **He knew the agents would be after him and even pretended to plan show up to meetings to throw them off his trail in case the operation did go down. Meaning he had a back up plan to throw all his employees and professor Z under the bus and Axelrod get away scott free!?**

 **He made a fuel that blew up engines with a high frequency ray. Disguised as a camera!? No one would suspect a thing!? He hired Racers, famous racers to drive their amazing top performing vehicles with his _fuel_ , only to blow the engines of these cars and make allinol look bad!? Meaning he wasn't planning to kill any of these racers, But he was willing too. When L stood by his friends and agreed to use the fuel in the final race, he did the only thing that would 100% put allinol out of _production and sales_.**

 **This meant, Axelrod knew he would have law suits against him, but he would be so filthy rich from oil, he didn't mind having to deal with that.**

 **His plan, Blow up the 95 race car, killing one of the worlds top racers, Allinol would forever be**

 **the fuel that killed Lightning McQueen.**

 **THINK OF THE HEADLINES! THE NEGATIVITY ALLINOL WOULD HAVE!? But it would be trial and error. So Axelrod would NOT have been held responsible for McQueen's death! I think the secret agent part of _Mater_ is what made that show not that great.. That and the fact everyone acts unrealistic to the fact this guy tried to kill people and the agents act a little _dumb.._? But I want to keep it in the story. Sense it _is_ part of the cars franchise. Just gonna tweak it.**

 **Anyways at this point I am trying to plan cars 2 a little. That way I'm not left completely blank and leave you guys hangin like when I was sick last few weeks. .So if you guys have opinions, ideas, etc. Would love to hear them.**


	35. a problem or a blessing

**yes, reading some comments about cars 2. it will be mostly on perspective of L and S. limited spy stuff. The story will be of them. And they will be clueless to the plan Axelrod had in store. you guys like the idea of L proposing during the trip, traveling with S? If so, what proposal ideas and where? Tokyo, italy, England. Keep in mind about S maybe having a small limited affair with Fran at this time too and that effecting that..**

Sally was up and working in her office at the cozy cone motel. Lightning had already taken off to meet Mater and work on whatever it was those two were up to. She was glowing. Just so happy and in love. Last night.. Was so amazing. Even if she was the one to do most the work, it was romantic in a way. Sally was lost in day dream of the night.. Lightning was just so perfect.. His hair.. his eyes.. his skin.. his firm muscles.. The way when he flexed they felt so much harder..

"Hey Sally!" the young girl's voice snapped Sally out of her little day dream! "Veronica!" Sally shouted and blushed. Veronica raised a brow and giggled as she sat down in front of Sally and asked "You okay? You look funny and all red?" Sally faked a laugh answering "Ofcorse.. I just.. What's up?" she asked, changing the subject. "Not much. You are like the only normal person around anywhere close to my age. Thought I'd come hang out." Veronica replied. Sally smiled asking "Oh okay. Are you here for a job again? Because the town is so much busier now than last time you came!" Veronica nodded agreeing "It is, but no. I'm just staying in town with uncle Ramone and aunt Flo while my mom is having surgery. She'll be in the hospital a week. And she.. Doesn't trust me..To stay home alone that it." Veronica explained with a frown. "Oh. I'm sorry. Well..." Sally said looking around. "I may have a few things you can do if you wanna keep busy?" Veronica shrugged adding "Maybe. But... I was really hoping for some advice? Girl talk maybe?"...

Lightning and Mater were under the hood of their little invention. Working out some kinks. "So you think this will stop the smoke?" Mater asked. Lightning finished tightening it up and answered "Hope so.. But it's steam, not smoke." Mater shrugged and grabbed a few things from a worn out card board box. Sorting through it. Lightning stood there a moment before asking "Hey? You know Doc doesn't have anyone?" Mater stared a moment and asked "What you mean? Like a girlfriend? Shoot you the only person here wit one anyway?" Lightning rolled his eyes explaining "No like anyone? Family." Mater frowned and thought about that a moment then replied "Sure he does!, he's got us!" Lightning snickered with a smile muttering "Yeah I guess you're right." Mater handed Lightning a few parts to put into the car then Lightning asked as it came to him "How did you meet Doc anyway?"

Mater stood there in a thinking stance. His hand holding his chin, "Well.. I don't know.. Been so long... I think he broke down and I towed him back up. He was in the hospital and Doc found out she was pregnant or wait.." Mater paused.. "That was Sally. Oh! I remember Doc came to town while he was with this group of disco dancers!" Lightning raised a brow and asked "Disco dancers huh?" He knew that was definitely not true. Mater nodded then stopped and shook his head correcting himself "No wait.. That was Flo. I don't know. Doc has just always been around I guess." Lightning nodded and began putting the parts into the car. Using his own mechanic skills.

"Why you askin about family and Doc so much?" Mater then asked. Lightning sighed and grabbed a rag, cleaning his hands of grease and answered "Well.. Not too long from now, I'm taking Sally to meet my family." Mater nudged Lightning with his elbow asking "You two gettin pretty serious huh?" He winked. Lightning snickered admitting "I love her. I do. I definitely do. I can definitely see myself marrying her one day. She's the one." Mater's eyes widened with excitement as he asked "You gonna ask her to marry you!?" Lightning's eyes immediately widened as he dropped the rag answering "What!?No! No!? We are not actually ready for that! Just... One day. Geez.." Mater chuckled quietly apologizing.

"But Sally is like the complete opposite of my family. Just like I am of hers.. Her Dad definitely doesn't like me.." He muttered. Mater shrugged replying and began talking about his own family "My mama was the best mama in all of Radiator Springs! My dad. Built this baby here with his bare feet." Mater leaned against the rusted tow truck with a proud smile and patted the truck. The mirror fell off and broke. Mater stared at the glass in the ground. Lightning stared and mumbled "I see.. So is that where you get your brains from?" as a joke. Mater nodded and handed Lightning a wrench. "Yes sir! My daddy taught me everything I know." Lightning chuckled a little under his breath and continued to finish up the car.

The boys heard a vehicle pull up and Mater got super excited! Lightning turned and looked as Mater exclaimed "Well if it isn't old Fil!" The three met at the van and as Filmore stepped out Mater asked "You bring the stuff?" with a wink. Lightning immediately became a little concerned and asked "Wait?.. What stuff?" Filmore motioned for Lightning and Mater to come to the back of the hippie van as he answered "Yes sir. Mixed it up myself." He opened the doors. Home made fuel..

Lightning stared at it and asked again. "Uhh.. Mater?.. You think this is safe?" Mater nodded answering "A special invitation deserves a special kind of fuel. You'll see, this is gonna make her fly I tell you what!"...

Lightning and Mater took a break on their little project. Still needed a few more test runs before they could say it actually worked. Lightning decided to stop by and see his beautiful girlfriend. Oh after last night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Sally was full of surprises! But as he walked into the office, she wasn't there? He sighed and stood there a moment. Not sure why, just did. Maybe he was being nosy a little. He saw the note on her desk at that moment. Lightning pulled it closer, bent over a little and read it.

 _Stickers,_

 _Headed up to Wheel Well. So if you come by and I'm not here thats where I'll be. Hank ran into some problems with the tanks. Love you!_

Lightning smiled at it. When he removed his hand he noticed the greasy finger prints he left on the paper. "Oh great.." He looked at his hand and noticed the grease still on him a little. So not wanting to get it on anything else in Sally's office, Lightning went into the office bathroom to wash and scrub off the extra. Still Sally and that amazing night was on his mind.

Lightning finished washing up, dried his hands, thinking maybe he'd go up and see Sally. Bring her something in case she was hungry or thirsty maybe too. Lightning about dropped the paper in the tiny trash can between the sink and the toilet when he froze stiff. In the trash, right there was a pregnancy test. Upside down. Sitting on top the box it came from. He stared a moment. A knot of nervousness growing in him. He was about to barf! Least he was in the bathroom already. "Oh no..." He really fucked up!.. He knew going raw was a bad idea!? He shouldn't have let Sally be okay with it!.. Lightning took a deep breath to try and relax.. He wasn't even sure it was _positive_. It could be negative.

But Lightning was too scared to look. To sick to touch it and pick it up, turning it over. Overthinking badly! What was he going to do if she was?.. What then?! Marriage!? Okay, knowing you want to marry someone and _ACTUALLY DOING IT!?_ Completely different things! He was immediately scared out if that! "Just relax. Sally would tell you...Right?" Lightning stared at himself in the mirror. He was no where ready to he a dad!? He sighed, "What am I saying?.. If Sally needs to talk to me, she will." He shrugged it off and went back to his friend to finish working on the car.

And for a while he was okay. Calm. He and Mater were making a few final touched and working on their remote control car. Lightning began over thinking though before too long. _Oh god.. What if she is?.. What if it's positive?.. A kid?!.. No.. Nope! I can't be a dad yet.. Sooo not ready! I'm gone all the time! And Marriage!? no way! Not yet!?..._

Mater noticed Lightning's concentrated face and his blank stare at the motor. "Uuhh.. You okay buddy?" Mater asked. Lightning shook his head and stood up but, with his mind in other places, he hit his head on the hood with a thud! "Ow.." Lightning muttered as he rubbed his head. Mater stared as Lightning turned toward his friend answering "Yeah just.. Can I.." He paused before continuing "Talk to you? But you seriously can't tell anyone!" Mater shrugged answering "Well sure buddy.. What's wrong?" Just the way Lightning even said that. Something had to be wrong.

"I think?.. I think Sally might.. She _might_ be pregnant.." Mater blinked a few times asking "She said that?" Lightning shook his head, "No.. I saw the test in the.. Bathroom of the motel. It was upside down so I didn't look at the actual results.." Mater stared but thought a moment before asking "So you haven't talked to Sally?" Lightning shook his head. Mater chuckled adding "Shoot, you should relax! You didn't look at the stick? Sally would have told you right?" Lightning shrugged replying "I think so." Mater shut the hood of the car and added in "I won't tell no one. But wouldn't a baby be a good thing? You two could get married!" He smiled.

Lightning looked pale as ever as he quickly replied "No!? I am not marrying her! Not that I don't want to.. Just. Not yet? And a baby!? A baby!? No.. I.. I can't do it. Sally and I are NO WHERE near that! We would just?.. Have to take care of it." Lightning took the remote and started setting it up to start it up. Mater stared unsure what Lightning meant. "What do you mean take care of it?" Lightning sighed and rather not say what he meant. "Look, lets.. Get this thing pushed up the ramp. Come on, give me a hand." Changing the subject. Mater and Lightning pushed the nose of the car and pushed the vehicle up this large rickety shaking wooden ramp. All the way to the top and put the car into neutral.

"Don't tell anyone though please.. I'm probably over thinking.. Sally would have told me if she was." Lightning said. Mater nodded. But didn't know what else to say about the situation. So back to their invention or project. Mater and Lightning stepped down from the ramp and to the side. "Shoot this is gonna be good!" Mater exclaimed. Lightning took the remote into his hands again and turned it on. "If this works, this is going to be the worlds coolest remote control car." Lightning added. Mater chuckled with excitement replying "Ooh! Maybe we can take it to Willy's butte after this! You know? If it works." Lightning nodded then hovered fingers over the controls saying "Alright, here we go.." But then!

Mater shouted with a gasp! "It's the Sheriff! Quick! Hide the remote!" Lightning quickly placed it behind his back and the two friends stood there acting _normal._

Sheriff pulled up, and parked. He got out and stared up at the car on the ramp for a second then glanced at Mater and Lightning. Mater began whistling. That alone was a dead give away of these two being up to no good. But add in Lightning's stupid blushing face. Sheriff rolled his eyes and muttered something then walked up to the boys asking "Filmore says you two are up to a little project. What you two doing? Last time one of your projects went wrong, you Mater, nearly burned down the town!" Mater quickly defended "Shoot, it aint called a barn fire for nuthin." Sheriff rolled his eyes then looked at Lightning asking "What is it? What did you two do?" Lightning faked a smile answering "Us? Nothing?.." Sheriff glared reminding "Last time you tore up an entire road.." Lightning faked a laugh then sighed and answered honestly admitting,

"Built a remote control car.." Sheriff raised a brow and asked "That's it?" Lightning revealed the remote. Sheriff snickered with a smile asking "Well where it is?" Mater and Lightning glanced at each other. Sheriff was suspicious then turned and looked at the car on the ramp behind them. His eyes widened "An actual car!? Are you two crazy!? Someone is gonna get hurt!" Mater quickly explained "Nuhuh! We made sure we got full control over the thing." Sheriff shook his head snarling "How do you see where it's going?" Lightning and Mater were silent. Didn't think of that.

"Shoot it's got a windshield? Just look through that." Mater exclaimed. Sheriff immediately and sternly scolded asking "What!? you mean you're gonna put someone in that thing!? Give me that!" Sheriff snarled and snatched the remote! "You two I swear! A life size remote control car!? That thing can go well over 100 miles per hour! Something or someone is gonna get ran over! You especially Lightning!? Didn't you think that through!?" Lightning sighed. The two friends sat there and listened to Sheriff go on and on with his lecture. Then Lightning glanced at the car and his eyes widened. The car began moving forward slowly. "Uhh.. Sheriff.." Lightning interrupted. Sheriff quickly snapped back "Boy don't you interrupt an officer of the law. Do you have any idea.." And he continued the lecture. The car was about to roll down the ramp!

Lightning nudged Mater. Grabbing his attention. As Sheriff continued, Lightning and Mater watched their little project roll to the ledge of the shaky ramp then start its fall down... Picking up its own speed. Their eyes wide watched the car to a loud

 **CRUNCH,THUD,SHATTER**

Followed by siren sounds. Sheriff stopped and slowly turned. The car just rammed into the passenger side of his car! Mater quickly said "What's that frank!? Gotta go!" And took off! Sheriff glared at Lightning, Lightning faked a laugh and smile and said "I just.. I gotta meet Sally at Wheel Well... Just gonna.. go.." And he was gone just as fast too...

Lightning parked and walked over to his beautiful girlfriend. Stil in the back of his mind.. That pregnancy test. _Keep it cool. Just ask.._ He thought Lightning walked up next to Sally. She smiled greeting "Hey Stickers! Always great to see you." She leaned forward and kissed him. Oh the kiss was full of lust and heat! She definitely had last night on her mind!

She pulled away and Lightning smiled replying "Someone's in a good mood." Which made him feel a little better. No way Sally would be in this good of a mood if she were pregnant. "I am I guess. But I should be! Wheel well will be done soon, I have a successful motel down town thanks to the help of my very sexy boyfriend. Everything is just coming together." She said with a relaxing sigh. Lightning snickered with a smile then carefully brought it up "Hey Sally, I saw the test.." Sally looked confused at first, then "Oh. Oh?. You did?" she asked. Lightning nodded, "Yeah and I know.. I know the situation... The problem that puts on us.." Sally sighed and shrugged answering "I don't know if I'd call it a problem, but sure?" Lightning raised brow asking "Wait? So it's negative?" Sally's eyes widened answering "No, it's positive." Lightning's eyes widened.

He felt the panic hit! Like a slap in the face! Like someone reached down his throat and was twisting his stomach! He turned a bit pale and replied "D-does- Don't you think that needs to be somethin a uh?.. A doctor confirms?.. Test could be wrong?.. Maybe?" Sally shrugged answering calmly "Doubtful. Those things are like always right. But you're right. I guess that is something Doc needs to check out and confirm..." She muttered as she thought about it. Lightning stared. How could she be so calm!? The heck!? "I'll talk to Doc later tonight maybe.. It's more of a hush hush thing though for now... Okay?.." He agreed with that! Hank walked over saying "Got the tanks. Just let us fill these back in and we'll have to go over some other fixture to add in the sides. Gonna need more stability in there." Sally nodded then turned to Lightning saying "We can talk about it later if you want? But I gotta finish this up here. I know it's gonna be hard to talk about.. It's such a tough situation.. But it'll work out." She kissed his cheek then went on following Hank to work and talk about Wheel Well.

Lightning stood there. "She's... Pregnant..." He muttered. His nerves exploding like fireworks! The knot in his stomach killing him! He was gonna be sick!...


	36. what just happened

Lightning left wheel well feeling so nervous and scared. He needed to find someone to really talk with this about. He was to panicky. Stricken with such fear of what the FUCK was he suppose to do!? He did NOT want kids!? A baby!? How could Sally let this happen!? How could he let this happen!? He could go to Mater but Mater was not the person for this. As he sat in his car and stared at Sally. She was just.. Acting so calm about this!? She was perfect and he was.. He would be a horrible person if he just ran from this.. But at the moment, that's what he wanted to do. Run.

Lightning did drive away. Driving slowly so he could think about eveything that was too come.. He was just so not ready. He did not want this yet. He was perfectly happy with a girlfriend. That was it. Nothing more right now! The only person Lightning thought best to vent and talk to.. Was the same person Sally was close to. Doc. Doc was like a father to him and he would be the one to talk to anyway. Sense he'd find out soon anyway with Sally coming for another test. A more official test.

So Lightning found Doc at his garage. Working on the old hudson hornet race car. He came in slowly with a knock. "Hey Doc.." Doc glanced at the kid greeting "Hey. Sheriff came by. Told me about that little project." Lightning faked a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck replying "Yea... Um.. I really want.. I need to talk to you about something personal." Doc stared a moment. Probably trying to figure out what personal could mean with Lightning. Doc stopped working on the car and wiped his hands before walking over and pulling up a stool and sitting on it.

"What's on your mind?" Doc asked. Lightning stared. A split second of silence wizzed by but this was big. Lightning needed to just talk to someone he trusted. And he didn't trust anyone like he trusted Doc. "Sally's pregnant.." Doc didn't seem to have a reaction at first. "And.. I don't know?.. I am not ready for this kind of thing. She isn't either. I.. I really don't want a kid. Not anytime soon." Doc nodded and asked the first important question here "Did she take a test?" Lightning nodded answering "I saw it myself. I mean I didn't see the actual results but she said it was positive." Doc crossed his arms and sighed scolding "I thought you two were using things to prevent this sort of thing? Condoms, morning after pill.. I thought Sally was on birth control?" Lightning shrugged.

Doc sighed, Lightning continued "I need help here.. What do I do? What should I do?" Doc thought hard a moment. He thought about how Sally lost her first child. She would not want to lose another. Even if it was unplanned and in a difficult situation. "Is everything gonna be okay?" Lightning asked. Doc nodded reassuring "Yes. It's just a baby." "But you don't have kids? How do you know?" Lightning asked. Doc frowned. Yeah, he missed out on the family thing because of his crash. Because after his crash, he left his friends, family.. Louise.. All of it behind.. Stupid move. Doc's brows lowered as he firmly replied "You had better not run from this. You can not just leave town over this. Leaving Sally and your child to fend for themselves. You gotta step up." Lightning swallowed nervously.

He just wasn't ready. "Should.. What about.. What about abortion? Isn't there some kind of pill she can take? It's so early?.." Doc was a little surprised by the kid's question. But everyone had their own thoughts about that subject. And at the moment Lightning was just scared. Doc didn't answer that. Instead, he replied ordering "I want you to calm down. When Sally comes to me, I'll talk with her. See how she feels about all of this." Lightning just stood there. Honestly he wanted this gone and taken care of as soon as possible. "Don't worry about practice tomorrow morning. Don't need you driving all stressed. Just talk with Sally. Calm down." Lightning nodded and left. He did need to talk more with Sally about this...

Lightning and Sally snuggled up onto Sally's tiny little couch and turned on the tv. Relaxing for the night a little. Lightning had an arm wrapped around his girl. His girl and.. He stared at her stomach.. Pregnant.. Holy chrysler he fucked up. She looked so cute though. This navy blue off the shoulder romper thing. Her hair up in a loose bun. She was the sexiest and cutest thing in the world. Sally smiled and gazed into Lightning's eyes. Lightning smiled back, but it wasn't a full and happy smile. He was thinking about this pregnancy thing.

Sally leaned forward for a kiss. She was definitely in a more rambunctious mood than him. Lightning stopped her with his hand to her lips admitting "As much as I'd love to.. I really wanna talk about the pregnancy.." Sally raised a brow and pulled back. "Okay?" Lightning then asked "Have you talked to Doc yet? Did you get a chance to tonight?" Sally made a negative face, like a frown and whined "No.. I meant to.." Lightning nodded and it was quiet a moment. "But I really don't get it? Why are you so obsessed about it?" She asked. Lightning's eyed widened as he then began to explain. "I don't understand how you're NOT!? This is a HUGE decision. Literally life changing Sally!? Something people wait on.. Something much older people do!? Plus, you're suppose to be married before having a baby!?" Sally shrugged but nodded saying "Yeah.. I agree with that.."

Lightning calmed down hearing that. So thankful she agreed. He let out a sigh of relief and replied "Good.. I'm so glad to hear that." Sally smiled and snickered. Kinda a quiet giggle too as she shook her head. They watched only a few minutes of tv before Lightning continued "So.. We agree? We are definitely not ready for this and we'll get this taken care of?" Sally pulled away. Her face read that of pure confusion. "What?" she asked. Lightning stared. Feeling that knot grow again.

They stared at each other with such confused and maybe Sally had a little disgust in her expression. Sally was silent. Her silence scares him. "I mean.. We can't have a baby... Right?.." Lightning asked. Sally shook her head and thought about this a moment. What Lightning thought was unbelievable. He really?.. Finally Sally replied "You think?.. We?.. Wait?.. Do you mean abortion?" Lightning stared. Unsure of himself even.

He shrugged and answered "Well.. Yeah?.. I mean.. We can't do this. We aren't ready for something like this." Sally looked mortified! "You think we should?" she asked. It was so harsh the way she asked it. Lightning sighed answering honestly "Yeah.. I do." Sally pushed away, distancing herself and disagreed "Well I don't believe in that. I would never murder a baby." Lightning snickered muttering "It's not a baby? You're like what? A day pregnant?" Sally didn't know what made her more mad? The fact Lightning called it not a baby or the fact he just said the stupidest thing she ever heard!

"Are you kidding me? So you believe in abortion _and_ don't think it's a baby?!" Lightning defended snapping "Oh come on!? It's not! It's a fetus technically right? A thing! A thing we can not handle." Sally stood up and began yelling "I can not believe you! It is a baby! A precious little baby!" Lightning rolled his eyes and defended himself "Sally stop it. Think this through! Look at us!? For one, we're not married. Two, think of how bad this will look for me!?" Sally's eyes widened. That did it!

"So this is about you!?" "Yes!" Lightning snapped then immediately "No!.. No, this is about us and that... We.. I can't. I can't be a father right now. I can't. We should have an abortion. It would be best for us. I'm sorry but that's just the truth." Sally was furious replying "No, it would be best for you. I could handle this. I've had a baby before. Okay!? I lost that baby! I would never kill such an amazing thing! And I.. I.. the fact that you would!? How dare you believe that stuff is okay!?" Lightning stood up yelling "What!? It is okay!? I'm trying to tell you what is best for us! We aren't ready for this!?" Sally shook her head and had yelling "Just get out!" Pointing to the door!

Lightning sighed and glared saying "Now you're overreacting." Sally was so hurt and angry. They did not believe in the same thing here. And a family is what Sally wanted more than anything one day! "Get out Lightning!" She yelled again. Lightning sighed but felt she needed to calm down so he agreed with "Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're not so bitchy." He left. Sally growled and slammed the door right behind him...

The next morning came. Lightning waited outside by the office of the motel. Sally began walking over. Already angry just seeing Lightning. "Sally." He murmured. Sally.glared snapping "What?" Oh yeah, she was still angry. Sally unlocked the door and both went into the office. As Sally sat at her desk, Lightning began "We gotta talk about this Sally. And actually do something.." Sally slapped her desk and snapped back "You are going to stand there and push me to have an abortion!? Seriously!?" Lightning shook his head and sat down at her desk across from her replying "No.. But we gotta talk about last night and this entire problem." Sally sighed and stared. Well.. Lightning was definitely not father material.

"Right.. Okay." she agreed. Lightning leaned back into the chair and asked "Why do you wanna keep it though?" Sally sighed answering "It's not like that. I am not ready to be a mom either okay? But I do not believe in abortion. It's wrong! Have you ever watched one or looked it up in the internet!?" Lightning raised a brow as she continued "I would never do that. No matter how much of a _problem_ a baby would be!" She was stuck on this. Lightning rolled his eyes and explained "Come on Sally.. I mean.. We can not do this? I am gone all the time.. Think about how?.. How fat you'll get and how sick you'll be? They'll be like?.. No sex and then the crying all the time and"-"Stop! You are just trying to get rid of it and I've heard enough! You are ridiculous. You're adopted!? How come that didn't even come to your mind!? You are so selfish! The truth is you just don't want this to hurt your image!"

Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped back yelling "Okay yes! It's not just that, but yes! It will look so bad for me! But how inconsiderate can you be!? This thing doesn't affect just you!? it affects me! My job, my career is huge! Its a show boating career!? It's part of the sport! And me getting some girl pregnant does not look good!?" "Some girl!?" Sally yelled in disbelief! Lightning sighed correcting "You know what I mean.. Look I know you want kids one day I.." He paused and suddenly he realized "You stopped taking your birth control!? You supposedly were taking the morning after pill! You lied to me!?" He stood up. Sally stood up and shouted back "I would never lie to you!" Lightning faked an angry laugh "Oh ho but you did!? What was this? Like your plan to try and tie me down quicker!?" Sally was furious!

"You are the most selfish jerk! Do you hear yourself when you talk!?" She yelled. Lightning was furious too. "We obviously don't agree here!?" He yelled. Sally nodded adding "Obviously! We also don't agree or have the same beliefs on a lot of things!? Like love or marriage and kids!?" "I don't even want kids!? At this point I may never!" Lightning yelled. Sally's eyes widened. That was something she wanted no matter what one day.

"Then why are we together? Because I don't date for just the fun and games!?" she asked. Lightning snickered rolling his eyes. But she pushed it "Why!? We don't have the same views at all!? And i want kids! I want marriage one day!? " "So much so you tricked me into knocking you up.." Lightning muttered. "You know you're right, I don't know why we're together anymore." Sally hit the desk yelling "You don't have to be involved in an unwanted pregnancy anyway!? You're a big super star? Why don't you just go on with your life of driving in cirlces and forget about us, the little people!" Lightning shook his head yelling "Maybe I should!?. No.. I didn't mean that last thing.."

" Oh gosh!.. I can not believe you!?" she snapped! Lightning shrugged yelling "What do you want me to do!? i won't apologize for what I believe!? I don't even want to get married yet!?" Sally crossed her arms snarling "Right!? No marriage, no kids, love!? What next!? You don't believe in heaven or hell!?" Lightning stared and shrugged "When you die you die!?" he said.

Sally growled yelling "Oh my gosh!.. Its like I don't even know you!? I never said _I_ was pregnant!?" Lightning got into her face yelling "Yes you did! You even said the test was positive!" Sally stepped back correcting "No? You said you knew the situation. So I assumed you actually did! I never said it was mine? I said it was positive." "But last night!?" Lightning asked!

"Still never said _I_ was pregnant. But I'm glad you thought I was, because now I know how different we really are." Lightning hit the desk and snapped "You know me too! You are a conniving little... person! I can not believe you!? Who the fuck is pregnant?!" "Veronica. She came to me about it. I would never have lied to you. If and if I were pregnant, I would have told you immediately. But I am not wanting a baby anytime soon. I lost one. I am not ready to try again, even if we were married! This body is not getting pregnant until I want it to. I am careful. I do take birth control and I do have morning after pills. I would never trick any man into being with me with a pregnancy." Lightning just stared. Honestly he did not know how to react at this point.

"But I am so glad to get the real you to come out here today, seriously." she added. Lightning was angry and snapped back "Oh like you!? Pretending a pregnancy was yours to get me tricked into this little game of yours!? You are pathetic! I mean that is a whole new low!" "And you are selfish. I can't be with someone so flaky!" "Flaky!? I am NOT flaky!" "Whatever Lightning. I am done here. We are done!" Lightning glared yelling "Fine! At least we can agree on that! I don't need some girl like you? Tricking me into a stupid mind game!? There are so many girls, girls literally waiting in line for this!" Sally rolled her eyes snarling "Oh that's attractive.." Lightning shook his head "I feel sorry for the next guy you trick." And Sally added "I feel sorry for the slut you're gonna bring home to your mom." "Takes one to know one!" Lightning snapped back

Sally gasped a little. "Get out of my office!" She yelled! Lightning faked a laughed replying "God I'm glad this is over!" And left!

Sally sighed and sat at her desk. Rubbing her fingers over her head, through her hair. Lightning went to his room. He stood there a moment in the peace and silence. Thinking?.. Did they just break up?


	37. a little advice How do you feel

Lightning was frustrated. A little hurt and really angry. So he did the only thing he could think of and went out in his race car to put in some laps at Willy's butte.

Lightning hit the first turn way too fast and spun out quickly up and back down the wall in a sudden stop! Not knowing as he raced around, worse and worse from stress and emotion in each lap that Doc was parked over near the side of a hill, watching. Doc sighed. The way Lightning was driving was more aggressive and loose than usual?

After a few more laps around, Lightning seemed to notice Doc and slowed and parked his race car. Doc and Lightning met up in front of the car. Lightning sighed. He sounded mad, drove mad, looked mad!? Doc stared and asked "Alright, what's going on?" Lightning snickered asking "Haven't you talked to Sally?" Doc sighed asking "Is this about her pregnancy?" Lightning whined answering "No.. Sally and I broke up." Doc was actually really surprised upon hearing the news. But was concerned sense just yesterday, Lightning said she was pregnant.

"Wait a second? She's pregnant and you two broke up? What did you do?" Doc asked Lightning's eyes widened answering "Nothing! She actually _pretended_ to be pregnant. Yea, she's crazy." Doc stared. That didn't sound right? Sally was a very mature woman. "So she's not pregnant?" Lightning rolled his eyes answering "No. That stupid teenager is." Doc knew exactly who he meant. "So you two broke up? That's why you're driving like you are." Lightning snickered and shook his head.

To Doc, this didn't sound right? Sally didn't seem like that kind of person? To pretend to be pregnant? "Hey? What exactly happened? Sally wouldn't do that?" Lightning snapped answering "Well she did. I confronted her about the whole situation and this morning we got into a big fight about it and then she said she was never pregnant to begin with. What kind of person does that!?" he asked. Doc didn't have an answer. All he knew was that _that ,_ did not sound like Sally. And he was curious what she would say had happened.

But Doc would be respectful. "Hmm I don't know.. Listen, take your first turn slower. You keep driving up that wall like that and you're gonna flip yourself over." Lightning sighed but knew Doc was right. "Yeah.. Alright.." Doc sighed then said "Now, you gonna be okay alone out here? I wanna check on some things in town." he asked. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, Don't worry. I'll watch myself.. I could use some time alone right now anyway, get my mind off things." Doc stared a moment. "Not that I'm too upset? I mean?.. She is a total crazy person. She is going to be begging me to come back to her anyway. You'll see.." Lightning added and faked a smile. But his cocky attitude faded into a frown.

Lightning was just staring at the dirt track. Then Doc added firmly "Don't do anything else stupid." Lightning glared snickering "I'm not?" Doc nodded slowly before getting back into his car. Sally just wasn't the type to play games like that? Or at least he didn't think so?...

Doc went over to the motel. Though he usually kept out of other peoples business. This mess included two very close people to him. His racer, and Sally. And Lightning, though pretty honest. Was not going to give the full story. And this was crazy? Sally wouldn't pretend to be pregnant? Not after losing her first child. That was so hard on her, on Ben.. Her entire family.

Sally was at her desk when Doc walked inside. She looked up. She was hurt but really seemed fine. Especially compared to Lightning. "Oh. Hey Doc." Doc sat down. Glancing at the miniature cone figures then to Sally and cleared his throat asking "So.. How are you doing?" Sally glared and asked, assuming. "Lightning told you. Didn't he?" Doc sighed answering "Well.. First he told me you said you were pregnant.. Then that you never were and you two?.." He stopped. "What's going on Sally?" he asked. Sally frowned and played with her pen while explaining "I never was pregnant. I have been and am very careful."

Doc nodded but added "He thinks you lied to him. That you said you were." Sally shook her head muttering "Ridiculous.. No. I'm not. I didn't _lie_ to him. Look, Lightning saw _a_ pregnancy test and assumed it was mine. He told me that he knew about the situation. So I believed him!? It was a misunderstanding at first." Doc couldn't help asking then "So why did he think it was his, yours?" Sally sighed answering "Because when I realized he thought that I.. That I was pregnant!? I didn't tell him the truth. Only because we got into this huge disagreement about abortion and what to do?!.. He wanted me to get rid of it!? That's when I realized we have so much.. Ugh.. So little in common!?"

Doc nodded and stood up saying "You both need to talk to each other once you two can. If you two are braking up, that's your two's decision.. But.. Just to be clear, you're not pregnant?" Sally shook her head saying "I'm not ready for that.." Doc nodded. He stood up to leave and added "Did you?. Nevermind. I'm here if you need me." Sally nodded once. Watching Doc leave. She sighed. Inside she wanted to cry.. But at the same time, she wanted to strangle Lightning...

Lightning skid to a stop. Dust flying through the air! He sat there. Staring into nothing in particular.. He was so angry! He hit the steering wheel of his race car with a growl! But he was mad at himself mostly. He should have just.. Played along with her.. Lightning wished he said or rather didn't say some of the things he did. He shut off the car and just sat in it. Taking off the helmet he grabbed out his phone. Pulling up Sally's name.. He though about calling.. She probably wouldn't answer.. He could text?.. But what to say?.. The only other serious girlfriend he ever had.. Well he messed that up. He had to sit and think. Did he love Sally enough to make compromises here?

What should he even say?.. But finally he texted her the simplest thing..

 _Lightning_

 _Sorry._

He really didn't think she'd text back but!

 _Sally_

 _For?_

Okay.. hold on.. This was a trap. It had to be.. Right? Lightning had to think again.. What was he sorry for? His words mostly... What was he suppose to be sorry for? The way he felt?.. She was the one who lied..

 _Lightning_

 _For everything._

 _Sally_

 _Honestly that doesn't change much Lightning. We are two very different people._

He sighed at that one. They were a little different. But he liked all those things about her. He liked that she was different. Different than most girls he had ever been with.

 _Lightning_

 _I like that about us._

 _Sally_

 _Well I don't!_

Lightning sighed thinking. How was he suppose to make this right when she was the one who started this game?

 _Lightning_

 _I don't understand? What exactly have I done wrong? I know I shouldn't have called you names or been as selfish to make it about me mostly.. But honestly, everything I said is what I thought!? I am not sorry for that!_

 _Sally_

 _Great! I'm not sorry for any of it._

 _Lightning_

 _You lied!?_

 _Sally_

 _I never lied!_

Lightning growled and dropped the phone in his lap. He was done. This was going to turn into another fight. They were already broken up. He had no reason to entertain this...

That evening, like just about every night. The folks of town all had dinner at Flo's cafe. There were a few new customers. But the main folks of the town were all there. Sally was there before Lightning. It felt horrible. For the first time in about a year, she sat alone at a table. When Lightning did show. They glanced at each other from across the room. But Lightning didn't go sit down with her. Instead he sat at the bar counter. Flo noticed. She noticed first. And mostly because she noticed Sally looking upset, and Lightning was miffed. Kind of a big hint that something had happened between them.

Flo walked over to Lightning first. Sense he was closet anyway. She greeted asking "Evening Lightning. You want the special tonight sweetie?" Lightning sighed and glanced back at Sally once before answering "Yeah, the special will be fine." Flo glanced at Sally then asked "Water?" Lightning nodded. Flo got that water for him before asking her real question. "What's going on with you and Sally?" Lightning stared a moment kind of blankly. "We're just.. She.." he stopped. He knee better than to say anything about Veronica being pregnant before she told Flo and Ramone herself.

Flo stared and let Lightning know that "If you don't tell me, I'm asking Sally." Lightning closed his eyes and sighed or growled. Something in between answering "We broke up. There. Happy?" Lightning sure wasn't. Flo's eyes widened. "You two broke up?" she asked. "Why?" Lightning snickered rudely answering "Because she lied to me. Apparently she likes to play games that is anything but normal." Flo wasn't sure about that and leaned closer asking "Is it?.. Permanent?" Lightning thought about it a moment. Was it? But he didn't want to look like he was too upset over some silly break up. So he put on the charm, a fake smile and answered "Ofcorse not. Sally just needs to apologize to me." Flo's brows raised. She wasn't sure what exactly Sally lied about. But knew that both of these two were stubborn.

It wasn't long, everyone noticed the odd or more silent way that Lightning and Sally were treating each other tonight. Not sitting next to each other. Not even talking to each other. Lightning really thought that she would apologize at some point, beg him to come back to her room and be with her again. He was Lightning McQueen after all. What woman could resist that? But when Sally got up and headed his way. A glance was all she gave. Not even that, more like a cold glare. Then she left the cafe.

Lightning was so confused. Now more than before. Why wasn't she begging him to come back? Why wasn't she on her knees and apologizing by now? He wasn't sure what bugged him more? Their disagreements? Or the fact she seemed fine without him? Lightning paid Flo and rushed off after her. Feeling stupid. Like a lost puppy that caught the very glimpse of it's master. A glimpse of hope that everything was about to fine and back to how it was.

"Sally wait up!" He called. Catching up in the motel's lot. At this point, everyone knew they had broken up and was quietly watching from the windows of the cafe. Everyone except Doc and Flo. Flo even though, she glared at everyone else scolding "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Spying on those two like you don't have your own lives. Go on! get!" Swatting them away like flies. All but Ramone who was in the corner window. Flo scooted close to her husband asking "You save me a seat?" Ramone gazed at his wife with a smile and answered with a soft chuckle "Always do mama."

Sally turned to Lightning and with an eye roll asked "What is it now?" Lightning stared. His expression was just dumb. "I.." He answered in stutter. "I,I thought you?.. Would?.. I.." He couldn't find the words. So in a snap of your fingers, he _snapped_ back into his arrogant self. Like it was a wall of protection from his true feelings, "I thought I'd give you a chance to apologize to me before I left this week for the race." Sally's eyes widened and jaw dropped with a gasp, "Excuse me?" Lightning shrugged and took her hand replying "Well, figured it was the nice thing to do? Plus.. I've been told make up sex is even better than the regular stuff." He flirted. Which was unbelievable in Sally's eyes. But to top it off, his eyes wandered. Imagining her topless as he stared at her breasts, not only that either, he began caressing her hand up her wrist, her arm, placing his hand firmly behind her neck like he expected her to kiss him!?

The only contact Sally gave him though was a quick _**SLAP**_ to the side of his face! Ramome and Flo felt it a bit as they watched. "Eeww..." Ramone whiend.

Lightning stepped back and snarled "What was that for!?" She immediately apologized "I'm sorry!? It was a reaction!? I didn't mean!?..." She stopped and watched him grab his cheek. Maybe she did mean it.. Just a little.. His cheek was a little red, but he'd be fine. Lightning sighed and snapped after being slapped by a girl though "What is wrong with you!? Are you crazy!? First you lie to me, break up with me?! Slap me!? Is this enjoyable for you?! Get a guy and suck him into your little games to toy and push him around!?" Sally shook her head and tried to reply but she was at a loss of words. Because she really felt in her heart that maybe they weren't meant to be. They just believed such different things.

"Nothing else to say!? Fine!" He turned and left to his room. Angry, hurt, slightly embarrassed maybe too. Sally watched him slam the door behind him. She really wasn't sure why she did slap him. But it happened. Nothing else to do for tonight but let everyone cool down...

The next day came and went without the two saying a single word to each other. Not even a text. And then the next morning, early. Lightning and his crew, Ramone, Filmore, Doc, Luige, Guido, Sarge, and Mack. Were gone and headed out on the road to head to the race before Sally would have even been up and awake.

Now, at first it was a quiet trip. Mostly because Lightning, Luige, Guido, and Filmore all drifted to sleep pretty quickly. After the first pit stop, if you will. That's when most of the crcrew began what you could call interrogating Lightning about this so called break up with Sally. Filmore first asked "With all these bad vibes, you two could use a break. Maybe what you need is some time to relax to yourself?" Lightning shook his head saying "No. Sally is the one at fault here. Not me." Doc didn't say nothing. Just silently scolded with his eyes. Sarge spoke up next saying "Women. Can't live with'em." with a snicker. "Harsh man." Filmore added in. Then Luige spoke up, "Luige do not understand. Now, if this were an upset of a Ferrari? Than We know how you feel. But this is a Miss Sally? She is not one to a how do say? Play games?" Guido nodded agreeing.

Lightning sighed explaining "Yeah well, She lied about some pretty bug problems." "Like what?" Sarge asked. Lightning glanced at Ramone before answering rudely "You know, nothing. It doesn't matter. Sally made a huge mistake and she should he apologizing to me. Phshh.. She's crazy.." Doc rolled his eyes. Still keeping his mouth shut. Luige than asked "What could she have possibly lied about? She is an attorney after all." Lightning immediately answered "Exactly!? She basically gets paid to lie!?" Doc had enough at that point and snarled to the young racer. "You both made stupid mistakes. She shouldn't have beat around the bush or lied, whatever you want to call it. But here you are talking like this behind her back? You're lucky she can't hear a thing. What you're sayin is hurtful and just plain mean."

Everyone was just staring and listening to Doc at this point as he continued, "You wanna know somethin about women, about love? You should always, even in the darkest hours, always treat her with respect! Especially when she isn't around. How you talk about her behind her back reflects you as a person. And what your sayin is only losing respect for yourself if you ask me." Lightning stared. Kinda mad for getting a scolding like that in front of everyone. His brows lowered and he snapped "Hey? I didn't ask you for your advice old m"-"Hey let's not talk too much okay? Let me say somethin as the only man with a real woman around." Ramone interrupted then wrapped an arm around Lightning and said softly, just to him. "Look kid. Women get upset over everything. But they also can love you like you _are_ their everything. What's this fight over? A lie? First you got to decide if you want the relationship amigo. Next, is this a real problem? Or something silly?"

Lightning sighed with a frown and answered honestly "Well.. I definitely don't want this to actually be the end?.. I guess.. I mean it is a stupid fight. But she thinks it's not." Ramone smiled answering "Well then just move on with it. If she feels its a prob then talk it out. And man if you feel like you want the relationship back? You gotta tell her how you really feel." Lightning didn't reply to that. Just had to think how he really felt about Sally.


	38. dont let emotions get the better of you

"And there he is taking a good lead, Lightning McQueen." Michael says through the speakers. Darryl smiles adding "Yes sir, but not without our two competitors close behind him, Bobby swift and Brick Yardly." "These three are definitely one our champions for today's race. Bobby and Lightnin been head to head, fender to fender and bumper to bumper all day!" Michael says with excitement!

Lightning was holding a fantastic lead with Bobby close behind! Suddenly a loud htud and _**POP**_ "Oh! And Yardly blows a tire! Into the pits for him!" Darryl shouts! Michael sighed replying "And he was gonna finish in the top three!?.. lets hope he can make it quick enough to get top 20?"

Doc watched Lightning take the third turn a little fast! "Slow it down or you're gonna hit that wall." Lightning growled back "I got it!" he was angry. He was distracted in today's race. Doc just knew it was over this break up. And Doc understood that. He remembered a time when he too, was once distracted in a race due to the effects of his emotions...

 _... The blue racer passed the finish line in first place like a bullet! Followed by Junior Moon, and the other racers. Including the newly discovered, female racer. Louise Nash. The young Hudson skid to a stop. Where he and Junior and the other male racers were quickly smothered by large cameras and large flashes and men and women with note pads taking down anything these highly skilled racers had to say. Hudson didn't mind the spot light. He didn't mind the attention. It was great. To his left Junior was eatin up the attention! A born natural in the spot light. To Hudson's right, a few other racers were getting interviewed for the paper. But then Hudson noticed Louise. She wasn't in this crowd. She took off her helmet and began to walk away. Hudson pushed through the crowd saying "Excuse me.." "Hudson over here!?" "Do you enjoy racing as much as Junior?" Doc answered the many questions and he made his way out the public. ".. Thank you.. Yes.. I'll see you all next week." Hudson rushed over in a jogging fashion to the young woman._

 _"Hey Louise!" he called. The young lady stopped and turned asking "Oh look. The hot shot champion.. come to gloat in my face? Tell me that because I'm a woman that it didn't matter what I placed like the rest of 'em?" She asked with a pose of her hands on her hips. Holding her helmet there. Hudson stared and his eyes widened answering "What?! No?.. I.. I think your great! I think it's great what you're doing mam. You've obviously proven that women are just as good as men, if not better!These reporters just don't want you to take up all the glory." Louise raised a brow asking "What do you mean by that?" Hudson stared a moment before answering "Well.. You have a mighty beautiful face. Might distract us men from the racin." Louise glared and snarled "Typical man aren't you Mr Hudson Hornet." She turned to leave. And Hudson let her go. Kinda not sure what to do._

 _That next race came the following weekend. Everyone showed up. Hudson was getting ready and filling his race car up with gasoline. Junior walked over and asked "Hey Hud. You ready to lose?" Hudson smiled answering "Yes sir. Ready to lose worlds ugliest driver today." Junior smiled and snickered then his brows lowered as he snapped at his friend "Hey!?" Hid chuckled and patted Junior's back assuredly replying "No worries. I'm only joking." Junior glared. Hudson finished filling up the race car. Then the two friends heard a ruckus. Someone scolding and yelling at someone else. Junior and Hudson looked over a few rows down the dusty track's pits._

 _They saw none other than miss Louis Nash arguing with some educated fella in a full suit get up with some hat. "Wonder what's goin on there?" Junior asked curiously. Hudson wiped his hands on his suits hips then walked over and asked "Well what's goin on here?" Louise sighed and crossed her arms. Dam she was awful cute. The quite fat man in the suit presented Hudson with a paper and stated "Here. This is a lawsuit against Miss Nash for slandering the name of racing as a sport. Due to her feminine gender." Louise shook her head smarling "Just you hold on there!" "Now, I've tried explaining to Miss Nash that here it states, that all charges will be dropped as long as she quietly steps away from all business to do with the automotive racing, stocks, vehicles and industry altogether." Louise immediately snapped "I will not stop racing simply because I am a woman! I am more of a man than you! And that's pretty hard to beat for someone of your size ain't it?" Hudson's eyes and the man's eyes widened! A woman should never speak to a man like that!_

 _The man in the suit slapped Louise across the face, Hudson caught her fall! "You should know your place woman!" the man yelled. Hudson helped Louise get her balance. "Well I never!." Louise snapped! Then she began yelling but Hudson stepped between them and though he wanted to beat the man to a pulp, he saw a better way to handle it. He handed the paper back to the man correcting "Well we have a problem here sir. You see, this lawsuit is falsely accusing Miss Nash here." The man raised a brow asking "Excuse me? How do you think that?" Hudson pointed out the word **racing as a sport**_ _, answering "See here it says sport. And racing is not a legal sport as sad as that is. So? You are a man of the law I suppose?" The man nodded answering "I sure am. I am a huge attorney in the state here." The man stood proudly. Hudson snickered and looked the man's size up and down agreeing with "Yes I see. So as a man of the law? You realize this here suit is nothing but childs play? Sense racing aint a sport, Miss Nash will not be sued. And if you ask me? Miss Nash doesn't slander the to be recognized sport at all. If anything her pretty little face gets those stands filled faster than ever before." The man tried to argue with Hudson but Hudson continued,_

 _"Now let's not make a scene? You let our pretty little lady here race and you go on and find someone to make racing a legalized sport.Then you come on back, alright?" He gave the fat man a little push and waved him in as he left. Then looked at Louise with a smile. But she didn't seem to happy that Hudson stood up for her.. "What?" Hudson asked. Louise rolled her eyes and walked away to her race car. "What!?" Hudson yelled again but with no answer. This day, this race. His emotions played him._...

Eeerrhhhhhsssshh! "Oh! Mcqueen slides across the wall!" Michael shouted! "Boy that's gonna leave a mark." Darryl added. "Kid!? You okay!?" Doc shouted in fear! Lightning answered quick enough though "Yeah. I'm fine." but angry. Doc shook his head ordering "Come into the pits. No need to tear her up kid." "Fine." Lightning muttered then growled and hit the steering wheel. As Lightning neared the entrance, Doc noticed his speed was way to high. "Slow it down or you won't make it." "Doc I got it!" Lightning snapped. But his speed didn't exactly decrease. "I said slow it down." Doc repeated firmly. "I know! I got it!" Lightning yelled! He didn't.

Lightning came in to fast. Coming down the rows quicker than he should have been. Doc I'm told the crew "Get back, back, back, back!" Everyone did exactly as Doc said! Everyone except for Lightning. Lightning not only got a penalty out of this but when he swerved into his pits as fast as he did, he hit the brakes but didn't stop in time and _ **CRUNCH!**_ Right into the pits and racer in front of him! Lightning felt the sudden whip of it!

"Oh! That's gotta hurt! Number 95 just didn't quite make it to pit speed and just rear ended Yardly's car!" "It's about to go down now! Somebody call security!" The announcers said. Brick got out his car after recalling what had just happened! Brick got out and stepped behind, seeing his pretty much totaled rear end, Brick hit Lightning's hood and raised his hands up in a Wtf kinda motion! "Did he just hit the bolt!?" Darryl yelled! "I think he did Darryl." Michael answered. Lightning took off his helmet and got out the car and from the stands, the crowd began cheering on seeing a small temper tantrum break loose between racers!

"What was that for McQueen!?" Brick yelled! But Lightning leaned close and snapped "What's that!? Can't hear you through your thick head _Brick!_ " Brick quickly took off his helmet tossing it and yelled "Why don't you learn how to drive McQueen! Look at this mess!? I'm out of the race because of you!" Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "Oh please, you were out of the race the moment I showed up." Brick became furious and then "ploeh". He spit right on Lightning's _lucky_ sticker of the red race car. Lightning glared, brows low and in a low tone said "Oh ho!.. You're gonna pay." Brick snickered. Lightning then shoved himself at Brick, pushing them both back! Immediately, both teams stepped in trying to seperate the two furious racers!...

Sally sighed as she stared at the race and the mess from a tv at the cafe. Mia and Tia and Mater and Flo all watching too. "Completely ridiculous.." Sally muttered. Mia and Tia on the other hand were cheering him on. Sally shook her head in disapproval. She stepped away and Flo followed asking "Sweetie what's wrong? You and Lightning still having a hard time?" Sally rolled her eyes answering quietly, careful not to grab the attention of the twins. "Ugh.. Seeing Lightning act that way only makes me even more frustrated with him. He acts like a child." Flo shrugged replying "All the racers do that hun. You two not talking at all?" Sally shook her head.

"You wanna talk?" Flo asked. Sally shrugged with a frown but did open up saying "I didn't lie. Lightning says I did but I didn't." "About what?" Flo asked. Sally sighed then answered as she trusted Flo a lot. "Well.. He thought I was pregnant. When I realized that I.. I didn't exactly tell him I wasn't. But I never said I was either!? And.. Then we got in this argument over abortion and it reminded of our last fight about love and marriage and one day having kids and I don't think Lightning ever wants kids." Flo shrugged replying "People change over time Sally. Plus you two are only dating right now. I'm sure Lightning is just a bit overwhelmed." "Maybe.. But we want different things. I don't know if we can find a way pass that?"

Flo frowned but felt the need to put in her opinion "Relationships take compromise sweet heart. Both parts." Sally nodded and did agree with that. "Well.. That maybe so but.. Lightning needs to actually apologize to me. In person and with an actual good apology before I consider getting back with him." Flo sighed and asked "Well what if he feels the same way?" Sally stared a moment. "Even so.. Lightning owes me a real apology." Then she left the cafe. Flo sighed and was suddenly startled by the twins screaming and cheering on Lightning. It was rather ear piercing...

Lightning was sitting in his trailer on his small couch as Doc stood there lecturing him.. "You don't drive like that. Gotta learn to control yourself. Contain emotion on the track. In your case on and off the track. Do you realize you not only raced lousy today? But you wrecked your race car? Rusteze put a lot of money to get you that car repaired the last time you damaged her. And now you destroyed it and got yourself a heck of a penalty for speeding in pit row and bumping into Yardly. You didn't just cost yourself the race but him too." Lightning sighed admitting "Okay I sucked! I get it.." Lightning glared at his mentor.

Doc shook his head scolding "Who do you think you are?" Lightning's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what Doc wanted him to say? "Uh.. Look I'm sorry.. My head just.. I just wasn't in the race one hundred percent of the time today... I kept.. I don't know?.." Lightning muttered and frowned. Doc sighed saying "Sally." Lightning nodded slowly then admitted "I just kept thinking about her and the fight we had and it's so frustrating. Sally is being so unfair and because of her attitude about something that apparently never even existed!? We broke up!?" Doc glared scolding again "You broke up because the two of you are acting like children. You said it yourself! You two are fighting about something that doesn't even exist. You need to grow up. Both of you. And you should talk like civilized people." Lightning just sat there with his head down. He didn't have much to say after that.

Doc thought a moment. He needed to help Lightning get his anger and frustration out without endangering himself. "Once we're back home and settled in, I want to try somethin new on the track. Think I may have a few ideas to help you get that frustration out in a safer way. Might even take your mind off Sally."...


	39. An old memory

The stupid fight Sally and Lightning were having reminded Doc of the time he and a woman he once loved had gotten into a scuffle. How they fell in love..How they both finally admitted their feelings. In some ways.. Doc missed her and the feelings she gave him. Thinking back to the first time he even made love to her...

Hudson and Louise had gotten into a pretty large argument. Louise and Hudson met up later that evening and had decided to take a drive. Hudson rode along in her car with her. Louise drove a while but in a back road. The two of them well, they began having another disagreement. So Louise pulled over the car. It was getting darker by the minute. But they sat there in silence. Hudson unsure what to say next. And Louise thinking. Now Hudson did like her. Louise was a gorgeous and talented young woman. With such ambition. She was sexy but feminine at the same time. She wore this baby blue dress and a pearl short, close to her neck pearl necklace. Looked like a woman rather than a racer. This would be the night that their romance began. The night Hudson found out she liked him to and the night they made love.

Louise held onto her steering wheel and finally asked her _friend._ "Hudson?.." He was quiet and waited. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Hudson stared at her. He was just surprised. Here the most amazing woman in the world was talking to him now?.. "Uh.." He muttered but answered honestly "No. I don't." Louise nodded and replied "Neither do I." Hudson smiled a little and added "I believe love is confusing... Earlier.. I felt something for you Lou.." Louise's eyed widened and she made the excuse "No.. You didn't.. You're just lonely and.. Homesick." Hudson shook his head, "Well who are you to tell me what I felt and how I feel? Actually from the moment I saw you Lou. You did somethin to me. Somethin that can't be undone." Louise sighed nervously. Adjusting herself in her seat and placing her hands in her lap. "Now I know it.. Sounds ridiculous.. But you've made me feel as I've been cheated on or somethin. As if my entire life was a lie and.. Finding you was finding home..." Hudson added. Louise nodded slowly and after a moment replied "Sometimes I like to close nt eyes and take a breath.. When I open them.. I wish life were a silent picture. Than life doesn't seem so bad after all." Hudson sighed with a frown and muttered "In other words... You want me to shut up.." he then adjusted himself in his own seat and sighed. Feeling shut down pretty heavily. Louise smiled and corrected explaining "Oh.. I want you to do much more than that.."

Hudson was surprised. He then leaned forward and prepared her, Warning "Louise Nash.. I'm gonna kiss you now.." Then slowly.. The two kissed so sweetly and tenderly and gently. When Hudson pulled away.. He and Louise stared, gazed into each others eyes.. Louise then muttered "Now you have me feelin as if my whole life was a lie.. and I've found home as well.." They then kissed again. With more lust and burning passion. Louise pushed Hudson away. And they just stared into each other's eyes.

Louise blushed and admitted "I've never.. Made love before.." Staring back and fourth between Hudson's eyes and Hudson's lips. Hudson snickered and explained "Well here's how its gonna go.. I'm gonna please you.. And you're gonna please me. I'll make you forget every man you've ever looked at. Every man who ever tried to be with you, every boy that called your name. You're a woman and I'm a man. And I'm gonna love you like one Lou.." Louise gazed into Hudson's eyes. The feeling of love was just so overwhelming. "Would you like to come over? For?... tea.. or lemonade?" Louise asked. Hudson chuckled answering "Yes.. Yes I'd like to very much."...

Hudson and Louise found themselves on the small, olive green love seat in Louise's home. A stupid grin grew on her face as she curled herself by his side and breathed in his spicy scent. His warm hand rested on her thigh, and his fingers made light traces on her skin. A few minutes in, she couldn't take it anymore. It felt as if his touch was sending electric pulses all the way between her legs. She placed a hand on top of his to stop his movements and looked at his face, into his eyes. He was looking back at hers, and his fingers intertwined with hers.

Instinctively, Louise reached up to brush her lips against his. Her hand gripped his as she kissed him softly. Darting her tongue out, she licked at his lips, wanting more.

But he pulled away, "Louise.." he spoke in a low voice.

She raised her head to look into his eyes. Without saying a word, he leaned in and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. He sunk his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with love. There was a power behind his kiss, like he was demanding the same amount of passion in return, and she gave it right back to him! She sat up as her hand grabbed onto his shoulders. He pushed her into the couch, laying her on her back. Their tongues teased each other, as if they were dancing together.

His hands were gripping her waist, and made their way to unbutton the top half under her dress. It felt uncomfortable feeling his fingers on her back as she lay down. She didn't realize what he was doing until her dress snapped open.

"Hudson wait." her voice said in a panic.

He broke their kiss and leaned in with his forehead against hers, his breathing heavy. His eyes blazed with lust. "I want to do more, but I won't push you." He said and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, "Do you want to keep going?"

She took a few breaths and nodded her head, letting him know he could continue. When he removed her arms and bra, her nipples hardened from the cool air in the room. He bent his head down to kiss her breast. Her head leaned back, and her eyes closed as she released a sigh. She felt his warm lips lay soft kisses across her chest, grazing her nipples ever so slightly, teasing her.

When his mouth finally wrapped around a nipple and sucked, her back arched. He nibbled and pulled it into his mouth, and she brought her hand to the back of his head, not wanting him to stop. His head moved to the other to give it the same attention and she became putty in his hands. Louise barely noticed his hand moved lower as his fingers slowly went to the band of the skirt and he pulled it down, slowly off her legs and to the floor the dress dropped. Trusting his word, she let him do as he pleased.

Once Louise was only in her panties, Hudson knelt between her open legs, and lifted his head from her breasts. She whined at his absence, and looked up at him. She felt a bit scared lying there with her body exposed, and Hudson kneeling above her still fully dressed in his button down and slacks. She was thankful for the dim lights, not used to having someone stare at her body. His eyes took all of her in, and he licked his lips almost unconsciously.

Young Hudson grabbed both her hands to pin them down on either side of her head. He leaned down to kiss her, leaving her feeling breathless once again.

Her smile disappeared, and the temperature of her body rose. He turned his head to kiss her, and she felt the passion return to her body. He released her hands and rested his fingers underneath the waistband of her panties. "May I?" He asked softly.

Louise paused for a moment before nodding her head. She didn't have to touch herself to know her panties were drenched. Hudson pulled them off, and put her legs on each side of him as he continued to kiss her lips. His hands made their way all over her body, from her breasts to her waist, and to her ass and thighs.

Louise's breath jumped as he kissed his way down her body, and rubbed his fingers over her area's lips, spreading her wetness. Her breathing became shallow as his fingers came close to her clit, but never touching her there. She looked down and saw him lay kisses around her pelvis, Her hand reached up to run through his hair with affection, and he looked up at her with his lustful stare. Lowering his head, he kissed above the patch of hair on her mound, before giving a lick to her clit.

Two fingers rubbed up and down her area's lips, massaging them. His lips descended on her, licking where his fingers touched, slipping into her every now and then. He sucked the lips into his mouth, and licked between them to lap at her wetness. When he never came back to her swollen nub, she felt as if she was going insane. Insecurities forgotten, she moaned aloud, "Hudson, please. Oh god, please."

Her hips rocked gently with his pleasure givin, wanting to direct him to her clit. Finally, he gave her another peck on her clit before licking circles around it, and sucking her into his mouth. Her hand gripped the couch and the hair at the back of his head. His fingers thrust in and out of her, and he sucked harder, running his tongue back and forth across her clit.

He moaned against her clit, and sped up while using more force, causing her to reach her climax. Her orgasm shook her whole body, and her thighs clasped on either side of his head. A moan sounded in the back of her throat as her body continued to spasm. He continued sucking, but her sensitive nub couldn't take it after awhile, and so she pushed his head away.

Louise's body hummed with pleasure as he licked at the wetness between her area's lips, and sucked his fingers into his mouth. He gave her one last kiss down there, before making his way up her body.

Hudson adjusted their bodies so they were lying on their sides before taking her lips in a gentle kiss. They laid in silence as he ran his hand along her side. She felt his voice rumble in his chest as he spoke, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

She grinned at him. "Shut up." She snapped.

He made a move to get up from the couch, but she stopped him. She kissed his neck, and spoke quietly, "Let me." As her hand made its way between their bodies, and she grasped the bulge underneath his pants.

"Hmm?" His voice cracked, the cocky grin wiped off his face.

"I want to. Please..? Teach me..." She pressed a kiss on his neck between each sentence. He nodded his head, and she moved to straddle his body.

His heated gaze watched her, and he reached a hand up to cup her breast, running a thumb over the hardened nipple.It's like his hands were made for this."You're breath taking," he whispered complimenting.

Heat rose to her cheeks. Here she was, naked and just came all over his face, but she felt uncomfortable hearing his compliment. Unsure of how to respond, she leaned down to kiss him, tasting her wetness on his lips. With trembling fingers, she unbuttoned his shirt.

Hudson glanced down at her hands, his desire replaced with a hint of concern. "Lou," he whispered. She glanced up at him. "You're shaking. If you don't want to do this, it's ok. No reason we have to.." oh but the young man wanted to!

Her heart melted. "I want to. I'm just nervous. A good nervous, I suppose.." When he still looked doubtful, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Being the first time I.. I think I have a right to be a little nervous."

He smiled back at her, and pulled her down to kiss him. Feeling his body relax once again, she kissed down his chest the same way he did to her, stopping to kiss each nipple and feeling them bud against her lips.Slowly, but surely. Just do it like the books.she thought.

She moved to unbuckle his belt, and saw that some of the wetness dripping from her was smeared on his pants when she straddled him there. She looked into his eyes and ran her fingers over the wetness on his bulge. "Sorry. I think I.. Made a mess of your pants.."

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he laughed breathlessly. "I forgive you."

Her fingers worked to open his pants, and pulled down the waistband of his boxer briefs.Damn.From the intense gaze. of his eyes, to his broad chest and hard stomach, and down to his throbbing member...he was all man... And he's all mine.she thought. Louise wrapped her hand around the base of his erection, giving it a slight squeeze. Groaning softly, Hudson helped her take off his pants and she kneeled between his legs.

Hud noaned in pleasure as she brought her hand up to the head of his member, and used her thumb to spread the moisture leaking from the tip. His hand wrapped around hers and guided her to move up and down his length. "You can squeeze a little harder," he mumbled as his hand moved hers.

Lou tightened her grip a little and jerked him a little faster. Hudson's hand fell away as his head rested back against the couch. A small sense of pride filled her as she heard a quiet moan escape his lips again when she gripped him again.

She brought her mouth down to replace her hand, and he released a sharp gasp. He tasted salty as her tongue swirled around his head. His breathing became heavier as she continued to pleasure him.Must be a good sign. She thought. she did it again, and sucked. He directed her hand to cup his balls, as she licked along his entire shaft, feeling the veins and muscles against her tongue.

Hudson's fingers grasped her hair, guiding her up and down when she encased the head of him in her mouth once more. Her wet tongue licked at the arousal seeping through his slit. With a hand gently cupping his balls, and her other hand working up and down his shaft, he moaned her name aloud. At a quick glance up his body, she saw his chest rise up and down with each breath he took, and his eyes shut tight.

Louise gently caressed his balls, and was rewarded with another moan. His fingers tightened in her hair, and his hips thrust upwards as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Lou... I'm close..."

At that, she sucked harder, stroking her tongue underneath the head of his member. Her fingers wrapped around his length tighter as she sucked him into her mouth. She felt his balls twitch in her hands, and felt more of his salty moisture spill into her mouth. His climax caused his body to quiver beneath her. His fingers tugged her hair, and a few quiet grunts escaped his throat!

His moisture spilled down her fingers as she tugged at his length. A moment later, she crawled back up his torso, laying gentle kisses up to his lips. His fingers were still tangled in her hair, and he kissed her passionately. Their tongues slid against each other, and she rubbed her naked body against his. Hudson's hands slid down her back, pausing to squeeze her ass. She moaned into his mouth, before breaking the kiss to breath against his neck and whispered "I think.. I think that's far enough for now.." She sounded nervous. Hudson kissed her forehead agreeing "Yes. It is for now.."


	40. making up isn't that hard to do

Lightning and his crew returned home to Radiator Springs. And Lightning knew he needed to get past this thing with Sally. Arguing over a baby that wasn't even a thing. So stupid. So as the crew grabbed their bags, Lightning grabbed his and immediately rushed over to the motel. And there she was. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen to this day. Also most mysterious.. Most annoying.. But also the strongest and wittiest.

Lightning walked into the office and dropped his bags by the door. Sally immediately looked up at her ex boyfriend. "You guys are back.. Good trip I hope. Sense the race wasn't." She glared. Lightning smiled with a little embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck asking "Awe you.. Saw the race huh?.." Sally raised a brow. Just staring. It got awkward. Lightning cleared his throat and began his apology. "Look, Sally... I just.. I want to say I'm sorry. I think it was stupid. The entire fight. And we were fighting over something silly and really rather ridiculous." Sally stood up replying "It meant something to me!" Lightning just stared. Sally took a deep breath and contained her anger before continuing "You can never get the pain of losing a baby, a child. Something you dreamed of having with.. Someone you thought you were suppose to have been with. Ben and I went through the most painful thing on earth.. At least it was for me. Physically, mentally, and emotionally."

Lightning began feeling a little bad as she continued "I'm sorry but please just.. You are immature. You act like a teenager!.. just.. Just go." she turned away. Lightning sighed but didn't want to fight so went on to his cone number one...

Lightning sat in his motel room and unpacked his bag. Feeling bad. He didn't really think about Sally losing her first baby. And she was right, he'd never get it. Never understand it. Lightning was about finished unpacking when his phone rang with an unexpected person calling.

"Yes?"

 _Monty! How are you! Haven't heard from you!_

"Mom?.. Heeyy... Um.. Wasn't expecting you to call me?"

 _Oh you never do. Probably because you never call and barely talk anymore!_

"Well I am busy. A lot Mom."

 _I know, I know. But I was talking to your brother and he said you asked about borrowing his jeep when you came down? Are you coming home!?_

"Uhh.. I don't know.. Maybe? I got to find the time." Lightning rubbed his eyes.

 _Oh yes! Please do Monty! I haven't seen you sense you left for racing and stunt school! You know I miss you._

"Um yeah.. Miss you too mom.."

 _And bringing a girl? Is that true? Chad said you asked about it?_

"Um.." Lightning glanced out the window at Sally in her office.

"No. We broke up. Look, this is a bad time. I got some practice to do.. And.. I don't know if I'll make it anyway. I am really busy."

 _Oh.. Oh.. Okay, yeah, sure... I understand.. Always busy.._

"Yeah. I am. Better go. Bye mom."

Lightning hung up and felt a little bad hurting his Mother. You could just hear it in her voice how over excited she was to have him come home. It had been a few good years. She missed him. Missed all her kids. Lightning stared at Sally. He was looking forward to introducing them really. He was so proud of Sally. She was the most amazing girlfriend. And now?.. Now what did he have?...

Lightning waited on the hood of his car for Doc. They had planned some training this evening. Doc wanted to introduce Lightning to some new techniques. Lightning wasn't exactly sure what though yet. Doc pulled up and got out his car greeting with "Ready?" Lightning shrugged answering "Yes. What for? Want me to run a few laps around?" Doc shook his head and explained "See that ledge that goes right up to the third turn?" Lightning glanced answering "Well yes." "Good. You're gonna jump it." Lightning's eyed immediately widened with some fear and shouted "What!? You want me to jump!?" Doc nodded once.

Lightning chuckled a little saying "I get it. This is a joke. Sense I race in circles. Ha! good one... Right?" Lightning asked unsure. Doc shook his head then replied "Take it at just the right speed and just the right angle. You don't want to land in a bad position. Whiplash or damage to the the car is a high possibility. Gotta land her easy. Don't hesitate though. Could hurt yourself and the car if you don't have a good speed when you lift and leave the ground." Lightning stared at the ledge. A little worried now as he admitted, "Doc I.. I don't do jumps?.." Doc stared. Lightning sighed and got in his car, put on his helmet and took a deep breath.

"Don't hesitate kid." Doc reminded. Lightning nodded and gave the thumbs up. He swallowed nervously and gunned it! But as it got to the ledge, Lightning hit the brakes! Dust flew! The car squealed to a stop as Lightning closed his eyes! "What are you doing!?" Doc yelled. Lightning opened his eyes and took a few heavy breaths! "I just.. I can't do it." Doc growled scolding "I saw you make that jump in the piston cup last year! Now jump!" "Yeah, on asphalt!?" Lightning whined. Doc glared ordering "Again." The next try, Lightning failed with a squealing halt again! And again! Again! And Again! But he wasn't getting it...

Lightning returned to the motel. A little dirty, sweaty, mentally worn and kind of tired between the trip and the training. As he was walking up to his room he spotted Sally getting ready to lock up the office. He sighed and about just went into the motel for the night but stopped and turned calling "Hey! Sally! Wait up.." Sally shot him a bit of a glare.

It was so sharp and cold.. "You were right. And I'm sorry. I am. Please.. I love you. Our fight was a little... Crazy.. And I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing I have." That did make Sally smile a little. "So.. Would you join me for dinner tonight? I know it'll be late.. Just.. give me an hour to clean myself up? Sort of an apology dinner. Please?.." He was practically begging with his eyes even! Sally smiled warmly and shrugged "Alright. I'll have dinner with you. An hour? Right?" Lightning nodded adding "Meet me at my cone. I'll see you soon." Sally nodded once "See you soon." Lightning was so glad she accepted that! He was going to make sure to make it up to her and get her back!...

Sally stood at cone number one exactly an hour later. She let out a deep breath. This fight was stupid. She knocked. The door opened and Lightning smiled greeting "Hello gorgeous. Come on in.." he moved away, letting Sally enter. As he shut the door behind her Sally gasped. The room was filled with candles. Everywhere. Rose petals on the floor and bed. She was very surprised and exclaimed "I don't know if I should be impressed or worried because of the fire hazard afoot!"I chuckled and took her hand saying "I love you. I'm not letting a small fight get between us. I don't want to let you go Miss Sally." Sally sighed replying "Lightning... it wasn't a small fight? It"-"I know. It wasn't for you. I should have been a lot more considerate. I should have been a better man and gentle to the situation. And probably... Should have been more clear." Sally just stared. Listening.

"I promise you I am here to stay. If.. If something like a baby did happen to us? Okay. I'm not going anywhere. I was very immature. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" He asked. Sally smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before answering softly in the candle lit apartment "How can I say no to this face." she smiled so warmly. Lightning chuckled adding "For the record, one day, you're gonna be an amazing mom. One day. Because for now, you are all mine." "Really?" Sally asked with a snicker of a giggle. Lightning nodded answering "Oh yeah baby. Now the best part." "What's that?" Lightning just smiled. Gazing into her eyes.

He pulled a small red box from his back pocket. Sally's eyes widened as she quickly exclaimed with mild panic, "Lightning.. Wait.. No. No, no, no.. Don't propose.." Lightning snickered explaining "Don't worry. We aren't ready for that. Plus my ego couldn't take you saying no to that. It's just a gift." Sally took the velvet box and opened it. Revealing this beautiful sparkling necklace of an upside down triangle like diamond. "Oh wow." she stated. Lightning took it back and pulled it from the box asking "May I?" Sally nodded and moved her long blonde hair out of the way. Lightning snapped the high, almost choker necklace around her neck. Sally let her hair fall back down. Then they gazed at each other.

"Are you sure you want me? Because.. I don't want to just.. Date for fun. I love.. You.. and.. I could see myself marrying you.. One day. Not today!" Sally asked as she reached up and cupped his face in her hands, and held his gaze.

He answered easily saying "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Lightning's lips came down on hers, searching, molding. It was tender and exploring. His tongue swept across her lips and they parted. She drew his tongue into her mouth and rubbed her own against it. It was slow. They didn't have to hurry. They had forever.

Lightning settled himself more firmly between her legs, and Sally opened her knees up, opening herself to him. His hand moved up and brushed her hair back from her face, then rested on her neck. He could feel the beat of her pulse with his thumb, and it almost met the speed of his own.

"Touch me.." Sally begged as her back arched as she pressed her hips up into him.

Lightning and his wonderful fingers. His hand slid down and brushed across her breast. She gasped, and her nipple hardened under his fingertips. He trailed slow lazy circles around it, then moved over to undo the buttons of her shirt. Once undone, he unsnapped the front clasp of her bra, and he stepped back so he could enjoy the view.

Sally yelped in a cry "Gosh Stickers, Don'tmake me beg.. Please!" He leaned in her ear correcting "You already are.." then down, and took one nipple into his mouth. It was already hard, but he pulled back and blew on it lightly. Sally shivered, a small moan escaping her lips. He moved on to the other side and gave that one the same attentions.

Sally swept her hands down the muscles of his back, then back up his sides. Her hips wriggled against him, feeling how hard he was through the layers of their jeans. She wanted more. Reaching down, she tried to unfasten his pants, but their hips were too close.

"Let's go to the bedroom. I need room to work." Sally said and smiled and pushed her body against his.

Once in the bedroom, she stopped at the edge of the bed and turned to face him. Her hair was loose, her shirt undone, her breasts swaying free. Lightning thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

He stopped in front of her and her hands went for his pants. Once undone, he helped her slide them down his legs. Then down his boxers went. When he straightened, Sally's yes grew wide. He was larger than she remembered.

Lightning couldn't help the chuckle he let out, and reached for her jeans.

"I think you're overdressed." Lightning murmured.

Sally giggled replying "Says the man still wearing his shirt."

Lightning paused and stripped the rest of the way down.

Sally pushed her jeans down her legs, and her thong followed soon after. She let her shirt and bra fall off her arms. Wearing only the necklace he had just given her.

For a moment the pair just stared at each other. Then Lightning dropped to his knees in front of her, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder. Sally reached down and balanced herself with his other shoulder. She gasped as she felt his tongue lap along her inner thigh. He placed light kisses up her leg until he came to the center of her. The tip of his tongue traced along the seam of her area, then plundered in deeply. Sally whimpered as her body shook!

Lightning lifted his hands to her hips to steady her, and he let his tongue find her clit. His lips sealed around it, and he sucked, flicking his tongue across it. Sally's knees basically buckled. She was already wet, but at this attention she felt a whole new rush of moisture. When she felt his fingers gently probing her area too, her whole body quivered.

Oh Lightning!.. that's enough.. I need.."

He gave her clit a graze with his teeth and she whimpered again.

"You need what?" His tongue lapped out to drink in her essence as he teased with his question. She moaned breathless. With one hand on her hip, his tongue deep inside her, his other hand gently slid up her pelvis... stomach... groping one her breast.

"You.. Gosh, Lightning... please!.." she screamed! Lightning chuckled. Which only made her pleasure higher!

Lightning then pulled back and set her leg back down. She turned and crawled up onto the bed. He crawled up right behind her.

"How do you want me?" Sally asked, her body was thrumming with unfulfilled lust.

"On your back." he ordered firmly. Then grabbed protection from the side table next to the bed. Probably best after this last fight.

She rolled over and he came up between her legs. He caught her under her thighs, and pushed them back so they were almost level with her shoulders. His member was at her entrance, gently touching, grazing.. Sally's hips writhed and pushed, trying to get him inside of her. A startled yelp escaped as he thrust his hips and pushed himself fully on the first stroke. It didn't hurt, but she felt him hit her womb!

"Oh my gosh.. Yes.. Yes Lightning.."

He set the rhythm. He kept it shallow for a time, then started pulling out farther. She clamped her muscles around him each time he withdrew and Lightning moaned. He shoved her legs up higher, and she tilted her hips so he hit bottom each time. Lightning started moving faster. He could feel it building, and it wasn't going to last much longer. He released one of her legs and moved his hand to her clit. Spreading her wetness up, his fingers slipped and rubbed. Sally's head tossed restlessly on the pillow, and her fingers grabbed hold of the sheets.

"Come on baby.." Lightning coaxed as his fingers pulsed against her clit, then rubbed circles. His hips thrust faster. He wasn't going to cum without her. He didn't have long to wait. Her back arched as she moaned, her hips jerking up against his frantically. Her area clasped around him, quivering. Lightning groaned and gave a few last pumps with his hips, gasping at the force of his orgasm. The entire time he came, Sally's muscles clamped and released, milking every last drop from him!

After a few seconds in this position, to regain his strength. Lightning pulled away and collapsed next to her. Sally was breathless. Lightning was breathless. He pulled the blanket over them. Pulling the protection off and tossing it in the trash can next to the bed. Sally gained back her breath. Then cuddled up next to Lightning. Laying her head on his shoulder. "Can I stay the night?" She asked softly. Lightning smiled and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder answering "Ofcourse." They both lay there for a few minutes. Just regaining themselves. Sally sat up looking around. "You want me to get rid of all the candles. Don't you?" he asked. Sally smiled a little weird of a smile and nodded. Lightning sat up and kissed her lips replying "I love you and your crazy." Sally smiled biting her lower lip. Lightning got up and did as she asked then said he'd shower real quick again after their mess. Sally relaxed on the bed. Happy and very satisfied.

Lightning popped out the bathroom and asked "Wanna join?" Sally smiled with her perfect teeth and got up in a heart beat to him.


	41. You deserve better than this

Lightning and Sally were cuddled up on the couch in Sally's room. Sally snuggled up leaning on Lightning covering them both with a blanket. It was early morning. It was quiet and nice. They were both just waking up and relaxing. Sally let out a deep breath then yawned greeting "Good morning." Lightning groaned a bit with a smile replying "No.. Not yet.. Just a few more minutes.." He wrapped his arms over her and rubbed her hand. "You know Doc wants you at the track to get warmed up." Sally reminded. Lightning sighed replying "I know.. And I should.. Cups this weekend. You coming?" he asked.

Sally smiled answering "Ofcourse! This is gonna be your first piston cup. And I am not missing that! I wanna be there to celebrate." Lightning chuckled a little hearing that and rubbed his thumb across her hand and kissed her cheek asking into her ear softly "Why don't we practice celebrating than? Hmm?" Sally giggled and pulled away as she sat up. "Now, now. You know Doc is going to be calling you any minute Stickers. And I have got to get ready for work. Especially sense I gotta hire help now. Can't wait for our trip." The trip. After the cup, Lightning and Sally made plans to go to Texas and meet Lightning's Mom and some of the family.

Lightning tried to say something but his phone began ringing. Sally snickered asking "Doc?" Lightning nodded. Sally stood up and Lightning gave a quick slap to her ass cheek. Sally yiped and gave Lightning a quick glare. Lightning shrugged asking "What?" Playing innocent. Sally rolled her eyes with a smile and walked on. Lightning couldn't help watching her go. She was so good looking...

Lightning pulled up to Willy's butte and got out. Doc was sitting on the ledge. Quiet. Lightning walked over and sat down next to him. Doc looked at Lightning asking "You ready for this race?" Lightning smiled answering "Definitely. This time, Chick won't be there. I got this one." Doc smiled proudly and nodded. Then Doc sighed admitting "I'm not sure if I have anything else to teach you kid." Lightning's eyes widened with surprise. "Been almost a year now. You are a good racer. You definitely stand a chance to win this weekend. I hope you do." Lightning smiled replying "Wow. Thanks Doc."

Doc sighed and asked "So, you wanna warm up and take a few laps? Or are you scared to lose to an old racer like me?" Lightning snickered standing up "Bring it on old man. I know all your tricks." Doc chuckled and got up chuckling "We'll just see about that."...

The cars screamed to a stop and dust flew in the air. Lightning crossed the imaginary line first. Doc second. Lightning ofcorse couldn't help gloating a little. "Well, well, well. Looks like the student has become the master." he joked. Doc snickered replying "Awe I just let you win. You could still learn a thing or two about that ego of yours." Doc admitted. Lightning rolled his eyes. "You still taking that following week vacation?" Doc asked. Lightning nodded, "Yep. Taking Sally to meet my Mom mostly. It's important to her so.. That's why." Doc nodded asking "So you two are doing alright? After that last scuffle?" Lightning shrugged admitting "It was stupid. We got over it."

Doc nodded and asked "You two are making the proper efforts to?.. Protect yourselves from that sort of thing?" Lightning nodded. "Good. So.. Meeting parents. You two are serious huh?" Doc exclaimed with a quiet chuckle. Lightning rolled his eyes snapping "Not _that_ serious. We are doing good though. I'm happy. Sally is great." Doc smiled replying "Good for you two. What you two have, don't let go." Lightning snickered and lightly hit Doc's shoulder griping "Awe come on Doc. Don't go all sappy on me now? You're suppose to be makin me work for that cup. Come on, I'll go easy on you?" Doc snickered but agreed to one more race before the weekend...

Doc and Lightning returned to town, to the diner. Both a bit covered in dust from racing around. Sally smiled seeing her boyfriend and it wasn't a few seconds he noticed her all nicely dressed and with some papers in front of her. Lightning walked over and sat down next to her greeting "Hey beautiful. What you got there?" Sally sighed answering "Applicants. For helping run the motel. And maybe a few to look at for Wheel Well. I can't believe we are a month away from opening!" Lightning snickered with a smile. He just loved how happy she got about this town. "You know one day you are going to be running this town Sal. Doc better watch it." Lightning joked.

Sally rolled her eyes admitting "Right! A girl can wish! No.. Seriously. Most of these people only applied because they wanna be around you.." Lightning frowned a bit asking "Am I making this a problem?" Sally stared replying carefully "Well no.. Not a problem...But.. It's a bit more difficult.. Gotta weed out the _crazies_." Lightning chuckled stating "I don't known if I've ever heard you say crazy like that before." Sally snickered but had work to do so replied "Why don't you go shower then come back here for dinner?" Lightning sighed asking "Do I smell that bad?" Sally smiled but tried not to laugh and nodded. Lightning chuckled and kissed her cheek "Okay. I'll be back shortly." So off he went. Leaving Sally to find a few people to hire for the motels...

Late that night, Sally was in her cone and packing her suit case up. Or maybe. Lightning sat on the bed next to her and noticed her list and asked "Do you really have to make a list of everything you are bringing?" Sally glanced at him answering "Yes. What are you doing here anyway? We are leaving tomorrow and you should be resting." she asked. Lightning shrugged. "Eh.. I came to help you pack." He said with a smile. Sally giggled correcting "No, you came to fuck." Lightning snickered and asked "And would that be a bad thing?" Sally stared at him with a smile and shook her head. He was somethin alright.

Lightning stepped up off the bed and came around behind Sally. He moved her hair over one her shoulders and whispered into her ear "I love you.." Sally sighed happily replying "I love you. But not tonight baby.." But he begged with his lips. Kissing her neck and ear lobe. Sally moaned but stopped him whining "I have to pack baby.." Lightning turned Sally roughly, pressing the front of her body. Sally yipped "What are you"-His lips covered hers, stopping whatever protest. He felt her trying to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He intertwined his hand into her hair, pulling it roughly to make her stop. She whimpered against his lips as he deepened the kiss.

Lightning took her lower lip, sucked it gently, before he bit into it. She gasped, her mouth slightly opening giving Lightning free rein. He slid his tongue into her mouth, he was trying to be somewhat gently, but Sally wasn't having it. She leaned into the kiss, bringing her hands to his hair, gripping as she tried taking control of the kiss. She smiled on the inside as Lightning growled, reclaiming this kiss as his. She didn't have a problem with it.

But, man, could this man kiss!

She could feel herself shaking against him, trembling in anticipations. She wanted this man. Her mind was filled with the pros and cons of the situation, trying to weigh them out.. _They needed to pack, sleep, get up early for the trip..._ but his mouth was so soft, yet firm, against hers everything seemed so jumbled.

He tore his lips away from her as he moved his hands to her rear. He found himself picking her up and tossing her, not so lightly, onto her bed. Sally let out a giggle, pushing her hair out of her face. She sat up, watching Lightning unbutton his shirt.

"I'm going to get you out of my system before I walk out of that door. Is that okay?" Sally looked up at him. His face was savage. Filled with undeniable lust that had her panting. Oh shit, this was going to happen.

Sally sighed muttering "Maybe we shouldn't"-"Take off your clothes before I bend you over my knee." Sally gasped. The look in his eyes intrigued her. Dominance, control, swirled in those deep blues that had her quivering between her thighs.

"Light we"-"I'm not asking again." He growled, taking off his pants. Sally licked her lips as she slowly took off her top, exposing her golden globes. The cold air hardened her nipples and she couldn't help, but shiver. She laid back against her bed, hooking her thumbs into her shorts and pulled them down, lifted her legs straight up as the shorts reached her knees, teasing him as she pulled them completely off.

As she put her legs back down, Lightning watched as she slowly widen them, letting him get a good look at the wet spot on the middle of her panties. He couldn't look away as she slid her hand down her breast, passed her navel, teasing at the edge of her panties. Before she could place her hands inside, Lightning took her hand in his. He came over her, taking her other hand and placing them above her head. With a look, she kept them up their without argument.

"Your body belongs to me. It is mine." Sally nodded slowly. He pinched her nipple hard, Sally arched as tears came to her eyes. "Tell me who it belongs too?" he demanded as he released the abused nipple, only to ease the pain with his tongue.

Sally moaned as he began to suck the tender peek, giving it no mercy as he assaulted it. Sally breathlessly answered shaking "You.. I.. it... It belongs to you..." Lightning switched, paying the same attention to the other. Sally could swear she was about to cum. No one could ever make her cum like Lightning, sucking and playing with her nipples.

"Oh Lightning." Sally gasped in shock as the feeling of her panties being torn from her body. He cupped her area, leaving no room for teasing. Sally's clit was throbbing. Her core was weeping. She needed something. Anything.

"Lightning...please..."she begged as she felt his lips make open mouth kisses all the way to her bare area. He was teasing her. Why was he teasing her? Oh God she did not need teasing right now, she need-"Oh my God," she cried out as he went down, wet tongue straight up the center of her areas lips. Her hips shot off the bed, but Lightning's hands gripped her hips, pinning them to the bed. Without warning he began a full assault. Oh dear God that tongue of his wiggled deep inside her weeping cunt, licking inside and out!!!

"Oh...yes...," Sally moaned as he flatten his tongue to lick all the way up to her swollen clit, lashing it with teasing licks. Her head was pounding, her blood was pulsing as the feeling of her orgasm nearing. She groaned as he removed his tongue, denying her orgasm.

"Oh, Fuck you," she moaned before he plunged two of his thick fingers into her as his mouth sucked onto her clit. Sally flat out screamed at the suction and the plunging fingers that found that wonderful spot. Within seconds she was soaring, she almost past out as she forgot to breathe, but it was worth it!

"Who did that to you?" she heard him ask.

"What?" Sally gasped. Lightning repeated "Who is doing this to you, right now?" Was she really supposed to talk after that earth shattering orgasm he gave her?! Sally opened her eyes and looked into his blue eyes, that seemed black with lust.

"You.. Lightning..."

"Good girl." he rasped as he against her throat before he aligned his member at her entrance. This is what they both were lusting for. "Condom.." he heard Sally whisper.

"What?" He asked raising up on his elbows to look down at her. She blushed shyly as she turned herself away from his view.

"We have to use a condom, Stickers." She said reaching over her bedside draw, praying there was just one there. She felt around and thank God. There was one left! She handed it to him. He sighed but agreed "Okay." Sally tensed when she felt the head of Lightning's member began to enter her. God he was bigger than any other man she had been with.

"It's okay, Sal. Don't tense up." He said as he slowly entered her. As soon as he felt her relax he thrust into her to the bone. He caught her whimper in a heart stopping kiss that had her heart breaking. She knew this was some sort of statement or his way of trying to claim her, but she was already his.

She tore her mouth away from his and closed her eyes. He saw what she was doing. It wasn't that hard to figure out. She was hiding from him.

"Sally, look at me and open your eyes," he demanded as his strokes became harder and faster. Sally shook her head moaning as she wrapped her legs around his hip. Lightning reached down between their sweating bodies and pinched her clit.

"Ow!" Her eyes shot opened at the pain and pleasure that ranked through her body! She stared up at him,

"Keep your eyes on me..." He ordered, ramming into her without restraint. Sally gripped his shoulders, her nails scratching, leaving their mark. Lightning wasn't going to last long and he could feel Sally on the brink as well.

He held onto to her hips as he thrust in and out of her. Her headboard banging into her wall as he banged her roughly. He had to cum, but he wasn't coming without her. He squeezed her clit on last time and there it was. It came so fast for both of them, that sudden blackness surrounded both of them. The last thing Lightning remembered was spilling his seed into the condom!...

They all got to the miami for the piston cup race this year! They all got to the hotel they all booked first. Sally and Lightning decided to stay together sense they figured they'd be seperated once at Lightning's mom's. Lightning did feel bad and let out a sigh as they entered their two bed little room. Sally turned hearing it and asked "What's wrong?" Lightning hated admitting but "I wish I could of upgraded us to a better room. I mean this is literally a bedroom, living room and mini kitchen all in one small room. The only other door we have leads to a shower only bathroom and tiny closet. This is like the most pathetic boyfriend move ever." Sally snickered with a smile and Hugged Lightning "You bought me an entire building to remodel Stickers. That was the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." She reassured.

Lightning stared at the room."You deserve better than this." he griped. Sally looked at the room and tried forcing him to cheer up by trapping him with "Hey?.. This is set up a lot like my motel? Are you saying the cozy cone is pathetic?" Lightning's eyes widened as he quickly answered "What no?" He knew what she was doing and smiled saying "I love you Sally." Sally sighed smiling "I love you to. Besides, we just.. Open up a window and get some flowers.. The place will look like a million bucks." Lightning rolled his eyes but couldn't help loving this woman. "You spoil me Light. Truly more than I deserve." She added. Lightning didn't feel that way though. He did buy her a motel to re model.. But even if he didn't it wasn't like Sally walked over and to the two windows covered by two tan curtains. She opened one and..

"Wow..." She stuttered. No window. Lightning sighed. Sally opened the other curtain and thankfully it was a real window. She smiled at Lightning awkwardly and lied "Don't you worry, this place is perfect for us.." Lightning just glared at her. Sally tried cheering him up another way saying "We can always.. Wear out the beds?" She flopped down onto one of them, belly first. And it sqeaked loudly!

Lightning tried not to laugh. Sally blushed a bit saying "Maybe the other bed..." Lightning snickered and sighed promising "One day.. I am going to give you eveything you deserve. First, I gotta win this cup." Sally raised a brow and reminded "Just remember, it's not just about winning." Lightning nodded and lay next to Sally replying with a charming smile. "I know. But it is mostly." Sally rolled her eyez and snickered. Then she leaned over and kissed Lightning passionately. Such an amazing kiss..

Their lips parted with a smack. Both smiling. "You are so lucky to have me." Lightning joked. Sally laughed and gently hit his chest. Lightning sat up and bounced a little up and down on bed saying "Hey this isn't so bad?" Squeaking with every movement."It can be a theme song." Sally laughed and rolled her eyes. He stopped, thankfully because that sound was gonna get old!

Sally pulled his face to hers as she sat up and they began kissing again. Their tongues didn't take long to fond each other. She quietly moaned into his mouth. Oh she was good. Lightning gently brushed her hair to a side then lay his hand on the back of her neck. Keeping her right there close as they made out for only a few minutes. Could have gone further if it weren't for the knocking!

 _Knock,knock,_ "Lightning come on. Gotta sign in and get your points in." Doc interrupted. The couple's lips parted. Sally was glowing with bliss. Lightning sighed and said "Until tonight.. Love you." "Love you." Sally replied and off he went...


	42. Chick happens

"Alright kid. You're doing great." Doc said as he coached Lightning around the third turn. Lightning was in third at the moment behind two great racers, Jeff Gorvette and Bobby Swift. They were close to the last couple of laps of this piston cup race and it was exciting for everyone. Wonder boy (Jeff Gorvette), had a short lead with Bobby right on his tail.

Sally was proud of Lightning. Though he was in third, she was. Doc smiled and coached Lightning to last couple of laps in the race. Lightning then sounded worried and said "Doc the hood looks like it's lifting?" confused. Doc brushed it off saying "That's normal. The pins will hold it down. Bout to have your chance. Don't pass it up." Doc ordered. Lightning sighed but knew Doc knew best. Which was impressive enough because usually Lightning thought _he_ knew best.

That turn came up and Lightning merged beside Bobby Swift. Just had to get ahead of Jeff and a few seconds ahead of these two and the piston cup was his! Lightning stared through the helmet at the nose of his car and repeated "Doc, somethin ain't right. This is too much." At the moment, Lightning was now behind Jeff. The wind not hitting the front of the Bolt at the moment. Doc watched closely from his podium in the pits. Nothing seemed out of ordinary to him and he replied "You look good kid. Don't worry about it and sling shot around 24." Lightning sighed but trusted Doc and slowed only enough to back away and he turned to pass Jeff on the outside. Immediately, one the bolt was having the full force of the wind resistance, Lightning's hood flew up over the windshield!

The announcer yelled "Woah! Number 95's hood just went over his windshield! And he's still going!"

"Stickers! Doc get him out of there!?" Sally yelled! The entire ruzteze team gasped! Lightning jerked a little and eased up on the gas just a little. Jeff drove next to him and was concerned, Bobby behind. Doc panicked a bit but had to remain calm for Lightning and the team.He cleared his throat, "Slow it down and ease into the pits. You gotta make it a full lap." Lightning disagreed as stubborn as he was, "Nuh,uh. I'm not losing this year! I can get through!" Doc's eyed widened "Just slow it down!" "No!.. I can do this! Why don't you think I can do this!?" Lightning yelled! Surprisingly, even with a blind windshield, Lightning made it pass turn two fine. Shaky but fine.

The announcers were so surprised and yelled "Did he just make it pass that turn!?" "He did! He is some how?.. Racing blind!"

Doc watched and nodded changing his mind. "Alright. I believe in you. Do what you gotta do.." he said a but reluctantly. Lightning smiled hearing that. And he knew exactly what to do. His team and sponsor however were reluctant to that idea.

With a pull of the brake, Lightning turned the car sharp putting the bolt into reverse! The crowd ofcorse went wild! The only other time they had saw a backwards driver in the race was Lightning on last years cup! Lightning slowed and made it past into turn 3. The next turn would put him in the pits. He desperately needed to get there and put knew pins in fast!

"He is driving backwards AGAIN!!" "Well Lightning McQueen never ceases to surprise us!" The announcers joked. Doc noticed the colored flag and snapoed "Hey! You got a black flag! Get in those pits now!" Lightning pulled the brake pulling back around, gunning it. Immediately the hood slammed onto the windshield! Lightning turned down and slowed for pit speed, all the crews cheered and the fans cheered! Lightning slowed and stopped at his pits, guided by his team and others in the pit wall. Guido ran out and slammed the hood shut noticing there was only one hood pin anyway! Luige grabbed more from the spare parts, the team pinned the hood down, re fueled and Lightning was gone in seconds!...

"And Lightning McQueen wins the Miami Piston cup!" They announced! Fans cheered loudly! Happily! Proud of himself! "His first piston cup! You bet his mama's proud!" one joked. "So are those sponsors." It was announced. After taking his spotlight, Lightning stepped down where cameras flashed over and over as he walked back to his team in the pits. Bobby walked up with his friend Cal saying "Congratulations man! That was some dam good driving!" Cal nodded agreeing "Sure was. I think that even impressed my uncle! And he's hard man to impress." Lightning chuckled replying "Thanks guys. Should come to Radiator Springs sometime and maybe I'll teach ya a thing or two." Bobby snickered saying "Oh I'm countin on it McQueen." Lightning walked over to his crew and they immediately applaud him! "Way to go McQueen!" "You did fantastico!" "That was absolutely terrifying, but you did great." Sally added.

Lightning chuckled replying "Thanks guys." Doc glared at Lightning and that made the young champion a bit nervous. Lightning stared and muttered to his coach "I know... I should have listened to you and.. Shouldn't have done that out there because... I could have really hurt someone or wrecked." Everyone stared at Doc's glare toward Lightning. Then Doc sighed and slowly his glare faded into a smile. Lightning raised a brow and admitted "What?.. You're making me nervous.." Doc snickered and wrapped an arm around the kid answering "You got a lot of stuff kid. Congratulations." Lightning smiled hearing that but being they were around the crew, Lightning pushed away and chuckled "Yeah, thanks Doc. Means a lot." And dusted off his suit. "So you're not mad?" Lightning asked. Doc chuckled answering "Oh I am! But iI'm also proud."

Tex walked up next and congratulated Lightning, followed by a few racers. But then, as the crew was packing back up. Lightning started thinking and asked Luige "The car went through inspection right?" Luige glanced at Guido before nodding. Lightning was a little confused and asked his team "So how did the bolt get by without hood pins? They couldn't have just fell off?" Ramone immediately answered "I suspect foul play." Luige nodded agreeing. Lightning shrugged explaining "But who? Chick is gone. He was like my only rival." He said while rolling his eyes. Sally stepped up next to him, grabbing his hand. Doc though a moment and asked the champion, "You don't know anyone else who would do somethin like that?" Lightning shook his head slowly. He just didn't know anyone else that would want to. But Hood pins did NOT just fall out.

It was odd. Sally then nudged Lightning in the side muttering "I wouldn't say Chick is _gone._ " Lightning glanced over where she pointed out the former racer talking with Cal Weathers at the moment. Lightning immediately became angry and snarled "Oh it was him. He would have snuck past inspection without a problem and sense he doesn't race they wouldn't tell him to leave. He definitely had something to do with my pins." Everyone stared and watched as Lightning walked over confronting his rival.

"Chick, what are you even doing here?" Chick and Cal stopped their conversation and glanced at Lightning. Chick smiled and congratulated Lightning on his cup, "Kid! I did not see that comin! And by _that,_ I mean THAT WIN! Right!?" He slapped Cal on the back of the shoulder. Cal glared a bit but remained silent. Lightning rolled his eyes and asked "Did you snatch the hood pins out of my car?" Chick snickered asking "Did I? _No._ I don't work in _your_ crew McQueen. Don't you have a bunch of immigrants in it? I'd be checkin their pockets if I were you." Lightning grabbed Chick's shirt and was about to threaten him but Chick chuckled saying "Go ahead. Hit me McQueen.. In front of all the fans, the press.." Lightning froze a moment. It wouldn't be smart.. Lightning sighed and let Chick go. Chick smiled saying "Good chat McQueen. Oh.. I got somethin for ya."

Chick reached into his pocket and took Lightning's hand, dropping a few hood pins in it saying "In case you ever need a few extra." And winked. Lightning knew it! Chick _did_ take them! Chick chuckled and opened it mouth to say something else when _**THUMP**_! right to the face! Megan gasped! Chick wobbled and grabbed his face yelling "You hit me!?" toward Cal. Cal stood up to Chick confirming "Yes I did. And after what you did to my uncle. You netter be glad that's _ALL_ I did. Now get!" Chick rolled his eyes muttering rudely "Oh? What? You gonna hit me again? You hit like a girl Val." Cal glared a little angry hearing that. "Awe?.. Did I hit a nerve?.. You gonna call daddy to come save you? Huh? You gonna call daddy? Oh. That's right? You don't have one." Chick said in a growl.

Cal was furious but their were too many eyes on him. Megan grabbed her husband's arm in a sort of support. Chick snickered satisfied then purposely bumped into Lightning's shoulder and left. Lightning could not believe Chick went there. Lightning turned to Cal and asked."You okay?" Cal nodded but rubbed his fist. Lightning sighed adding "Thank you for stickin up for me." Cal smiled lightly and shrugged "That's what friends do." Lightning smiled warmly. Yeah. For the first time he realized.. He really was becoming friends with the other racers. Back in his rookie years he only cared about himself but now, now he had friends to lean on and that he was caring for as much they cared for him. "Hey? Why don't we go out and celebrate tonight?" Lightning asked.

Cal raised a brow asking "What? Like a party?" Lightning shrugged explaining "I'm thinking more of a double date type thing. I'll pay." Cal glanced at Meg to see her reaction or maybe searching for permission. Meg shrugged, so Cal answered "Sure. I know this great place near the beach. My uncle and aunt use to take me there when I stayed with them." Meg smiled. Indicating she must of been there before to.

Lightning smiled "Great! Hey, invite Strip and Linda too. All on me tonight." He winked. Cal was impressed but nodded "Alright I will. Thanks McQueen. I'll call you in a few hours with the address."...

 **I know this a shot chap. But i got in a slump. I am sorry.Kind of got down and just having trouble finding my way back up. it happens. Ideas opinions etc. maybe for the story? lol. I know L is taking S to meet his family coming up, we want the ex gf of L's so? How about ideas for her again? Looks, attitude, personality, a bit of her and L's history and perhaps what she does now as work??? :)**

 **Cause I may just skip ahead to that trip to his family**


	43. dinner and the green light rule

**I am pretty much done with before the bolt. It's pretty much the cars movie now. so it might lack.. 2 chaps? maybe? SO this one is starting again and I am so excited about it to! NO CRUZ (yet, not til near the end) NO AFFAIRS! (Minor thing between S and Fran at some point in the cars 2 part) SO HAPPY! And i do believe this chapter will make up for so many bad reviews due to my ending of the what's meant to be era. I hope to have reviewers return to! Really inspired me and would help and plus i love reading the thoughts, negative and positive ones guys, i don't care. AS for help with ideas. this time, I plan to USE any and all as long as it fits no matter what! I know a lot of you guys complained i never used them, so i am up for the challenge, AS LONG AS IT FITS! AND IF an argue should start, i now know how to DELETE reviews and I will delete them the moment I can, unless and I hope no one fights this time around. I hope to have you guys return, I've missed you guys! And I am about to write S meeting L's family and MOLLY! YES!, that woman. And I re read this story to make myself know what all has happened and stuff etc, not to forget and S is trying to do the rougher stuff for L, that is continued! Think most you guys will enjoy this chap! Hope to see you all come back! -Legend95**

Sally and Lightning walked into the nice restaurant and it was nice. Private, reservations, quiet, formal like. "I think we under dressed.." Lightning joked with a nervous smile. The couple really wore casual. Lighting a t shirt and jeans, Sally her casual button up top and some tan slacks. As they looked around seeing all the nicely dressed couples and maybe a few people meeting together for work, they saw Cal wave them down. Lighting turned to the waitress by the pedestal saying "We're with him." She nodded and motioned for Sally and him to go ahead.

Lightning, Sally and Cal met up half way. "Glad you two came." Cal said as he greeted the couple. "My Uncle and Aunt are already here, come on this way." Cal said then lead the group to the back room into a corner like office area with a long table, suitable for the party. Just Strip and his long time wife Linda, Cal and his wife Megan. With everyone seated, Strip greeted "Good to see you Light. Congrats on the cup kid, you've earned it." "Wow. Thanks Mr. The King." "Strip. Strip is fine." Lightning smiled and nodded to that. Megan looked to Sally asking "Have we met?" Sally shook her head unsure. "I.. Maybe.. I've met a lot of people dating Lightning." That made Megan giggle a little. "Oh me to! Well, being married to Cal I mean. Well, if we have, it's nice to see you again. I'm Megan, but everyone calls me Meg really."

Sally smiled back and lent out a hand to shake. "I'm Sally, Sally Carrera." Meg smiled back. Cal then raised his glass and said, "How about a toast." Everyone looked at him and grabbed their glasses. "To McQueen. Good race today and congrats on your first Piston Cup." "Well I'll drink to that." Lightning said with a chuckle. Cal snickered adding "And good luck. Because this next season, Cal Withers ain't takin it easy on you." That made everyone laugh a little. Lightning nodded saying "Lookin forward to it Cal." They all sipped their wines then set the glasses down as the waitress came over and took orders.

As food was being made, Sally made a conversation with Sally, "So? What do you do for a living?" "Oh well, I do a lot of things really. My sole purpose back in town is acting attorney, but I also run a motel called the Cozy Cone and thanks to Lightning, I'm about to open another motel called Wheel Well." "Oh wow. That seems like a lot! How do you two ever make time for each other?" "Well, some how we make it work." Sally assured. "What about you? What do you do?" "I really travel with Cal so much, I don't work really. I mean I help out Strip and Linda with running their little business. I help financially really. But I stay on the road with Cal." "Oh.. Must be fun travelling with him all the time." Megan laughed saying "It is, but sometimes we fight. A lot."

Cal heard that and butted in saying "We don't fight that much Meg." Megan snickered disagreeing. "Oh please honey. When Cal gets hungry on road trips, he turns into a beast. Not to mention the poor man gets car sick on the road." "I DO NOT!" Snapped Cal. Lightning chuckled asking "Wait.. You get car sick?" Cal glared answering "No, not really." Megan raised a brow and sipped her wine. Cal did get car sick. "It's a condition okay." Cal defended. "The doctor says it's because of the curves and bends and hills. I'm not use to it. It's a condition!" That made everyone laugh lightly again. Linda then made conversation, "So what do you plan on doing for the off season Lightnin?" "well," He began and glanced at Sally. "Sally wants to meet my family, so guess I'll be going back to Texas for a little bit." Megan smiled with an "Awe... How sweet." Lightning blushed a little saying "It's.. Not that big of a deal really." Cal snickered hearing that.

Linda then replied "I remember meetin Strip's parents for the first time." "Yea Mam. They did not approve." The couple joked and laughed. "Really?" Asked Sally. "But Miss Linda here is so sweet, how could anyone not love her?" She added. Linda giggled and rolled her eyes before Cal answered, "Because Aunt Linda here is my Uncle's mistress technically." Lightning and Sally's eyes widened hearing that. "Yep." Strip agreed. "Linda here just stole my heart. I wasn't married, but I was with someone else." The two looked so happy. That hit Lightning a bit. Only because he had the memories of Molly still and they were a little painful. "Wow. I would have.. Never guessed." Lightning admitted. Everyone agreed with that.

"How is old Husdon anyway?" Asked Strip. Lightning smiled and quickly answered. "He's the greatest crew cheief ever." Strip agreed with "Oh I bet. I wish I got to really race with him. Such a shame his career ended so young. He crashed just a few years before I started racing for the cup." "Must be awesome racing alongside him." Cal added. Lightning nodded. "Oh it is. You come by town though and I'm sure Doc wouldn't mind a challenge." "I'll keep that in mind McQueen." Replied Cal. Dinner came and everyone enjoyed their meals together.

"Mmm." Lightning began before swallowing some food. 'How's the hand?" He asked. Cal looked at it and rubbed it a little answering "It's fine. I just never really punched anyone before... It's more painful than I thought.." Megan butted in saying "My Cal is a big softie. Avoids conflict really." Cal glared at her a bit. Yeah, Megan was going to get it later. Lightning let out a sigh with a smile and thanked Cal again for standing up to Chick and Cal and Strip thanked Lightning for dinner. "Have to let me buy next time McQueen." Said Cal. Lightning nodded "Will do." Before Strip and Linda headed out first, followed by Cal, Megan, Lightning and Sally.

Sally shut the car door and smiled saying "That was actually quite nice." "Yeah, the Withers are good people." He replied. Sally giggled admitting "I would have never guessed that Linda was Stip's mistress back in the day." "Right! Who would have thought! They are so happy together and seem pretty perfect!." "So do Cal and Megan." Sally added. Lightning nodded and agreed. "Yeah, it's disgusting really." He joked with a curled lips. Sally snickered seeing that. "Don't you want that though?" She asked. Lightning gazed at her with a smile and took her hand answering "I already have that."

That was really sweet and probably earned him a few brownie points. "I meant married. Happily like them." She corrected. Lightning nodded saying "I know. Yeah, one day. Maybe.." His maybe drifted. They both knew why. That petty fight about the fake slash real pregnancy lie slash misunderstanding and game slash trick really set them back quite a few steps. Marriage wasn't really out there to happen anytime soon, especially after that. It wasn't just Lightning. That abortion thing really set Sally back from the idea of marrying Lightning to...

As the couple got to the hotel, Lightning flirted a bit asking "So.. Maybe we could stay in the same room again tonight?" Sally smiled asking "Lightning McQueen, do you just want to have sex with me?" "Well.. Yes. But.. There's more to it." He explained. Sally stopped at the elevator with a confused expression. "You've done really well so far, I'd like to.. Try things a bit..." "Rougher?.." She asked quietly. Maybe she was nervous again. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah.. I'd like to try at least. We don't have to though. I'm fine with fucking you slowly.." He assured as he came close to her body, grabbing her hips with his warm hands.

Sally smiled feeling his breath on her neck. "It's okay. Sure.. We can.. Try at least. But if I say stop"-"Stop. I know babe. And I will. If it comes to that.." He agreed. Sally nodded a little bit. The doors to the elevator opened and the couple walked in. "Wait.. Did you bring things with us? Like toys?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled suspiciously with a shrug. "Guess you'll find out huh?" He said. Once the doors shut, Lightning cupped Sally's face in an epic and glorious kiss. Sally involuntarily moaned into his mouth, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as it became clear that they would barely make it into the room before clothes came ripping off.

As they entered the room, the door shut behind them and Lightning flashed Sally a seductive smile. Sally smiled back of course, but she looked a little nervous already. Lightning was going to have to train that out of her one of these days, or maybe not, he kind of liked that fear in her eyes. Lightning teased her by beginning to lift his shirt up, so Sally reached for him, to touch him when he quickly and tightly grabbed her wrist, twirled her around as if a dance spin, then shoved her back against the wall, holding that wrist above her head. She looked at his face, his blue eyes with wide eyes with nervous fear.. "Tonight, we're going to learn together a little more." He warned. Sally swallowed loud enough that Lightning could hear it. He smiled continuing. "You get three words tonight. You will not say anything except these three words. Is that clear?" He asked. Sally only nodded. "Good girl." He complimented. Sally glanced up at her wrist. He had a firm hold, kind of painful. She couldn't pull away if she tried for sure, not without a fight.

"It'll be easy words that we both are familiar with the basic meanings. First is red. You say this instead of stop. Red means I will stop anything and everything completely and take my hands off of you. I'll ask no questions, no delay. I'll stop. Then yellow. This will tell me that you are nervous, it's drawing the red line, it's almost to much. Basically a warning for me to back off or not or change it up, okay?" Sally nodded. "Then lastly, green." Lightning stepped up into her face, lips so close to hers as he said "Green means keep going at all cost. No mercy." he whispered in his husky, breathy, deep, quiet voice.

Sally closed her eyes for a second and then nodded. "But I think you will be happy and enjoy everything I do.." He added. Sally was very nervous, but was also very turned on just by how he speaking to her already. His voice sent such a shiver and heat inside her. His lips made it's way to her ear asking "Do you agree?" His breath sending a shiver down her spine. Sally opened her eyes, looking at him with a turn of her face and nodded. "Yes.." "Just yes?" "Yes?... Oh.. Yes sir." She corrected. Lightning smiled with a snicker. He released her wrist which was a little red. Sally rubbed it slowly as Lightning brushed his fingers through her long blonde hair. "I'm proud of you." He said. Sally smiled up at him. Not entirely a real smile, just a small one and nodded again.

"Alright." Lightning exclaimed. "Do as I say and from this point on, only those three words. Undress me." He said as he stepped back and undid his belt for her. Sally stared at him, taking one last look at her love with clothes on. Then approached and first took off his shirt. She tossed it down as Lightning kissed her shoulder, nibbling a bit. That was only a hint of what was to come. Sally grabbed the belt and slipped it out from the jeans. She almost tossed it, but Lightning took it from her hands. She knew that meant they were using that awful thing tonight and that made her a little more nervous.

She began at his jeans when Lightning stopped her saying "Shoes first." Sally looked up then down and knelt down and took off each shoe slowly. Lightning smiled seeing her down on her knees. "Stay down." He ordered. Sally tossed the shoes and looked up. Sexiest thing ever. She then went back to the jeans and slid them down without his boxers. She did this on purpose to make this slow and almost torture. His member was already hard. Not completely yet, but almost there.

Last was his under wear. She took them and slid them off, tossing them aside as well. Now he stood fully naked above her, his member huge and erect. She wanted to ask, Now what, but remained silent as she looked up at him. He was still holding the belt and she was still dressed oddly. That part confused her slightly. Usually he can't wait to strip her in the nude. "Now strand up and remove your clothes." He ordered. So Sally stood up and removed her's now. Shirt, bra, shoes, pants, and panties. "Good girl. Hmm.." He thought as he stretched the bet. "May I call you names tonight? Green or red?" He asked.

Sally was surprised he asked really then thought quickly and answered. "Red.." Lightning sighed with what sounded like disappointment. But she didn't like being called names and that was okay. Lightning then said. "Turn around." She did. Lightning took her wrists and however he did it, he tightened her wrists up with the belt in a knot. She couldn't get free. He did this a lot back whenever with whoever. "Come with me to the bedroom." He ordered. The couple walked into the room. Lightning went through his small back pack sized bag as Sally stood there waiting. Fidgeting her hands and wrists. Just testing how tightly bound she really was. Pretty tightly trapped really. Lightning walked over to her holding a blind fold. He told her to lay on her stomach over the bed, ass up. She did and then he used the blindfold and tied it over her eyes. She couldn't see and her ass was up and ready for him to take her. She about asked something again, but bit her lips to remain quiet. She heard him grab the bag then felt something drop onto the bed next to her. Was it the bag? That made her breathing quicken.

His hands grabbed her hips and he petted down her thighs. Parting out her legs and then rubbing his member against her hole. "You really are wet already?" He asked with a chuckle. Sally didn't reply. But now she wondered, would she be punished if he moaned and whimpered? Because there was no way she could keep quiet if he started fucking her senseless. Lightning stepped back then touched her area. His hand was cold and wet with lube. He rubbed it all over her area, slipping a finger in and out of her. Sally took a deep breath as he played and teased her with pleasure. He began rubbing her clit in circle like motions. Getting Sally more and more heated up. Her fist clenched shut and Lightning smiled proudly at that.

He slowly fingered her, in and out, curling just right. The lube and Sally's own juices began running down her thighs. Lightning loved the sight. She whimpered, biting her lips. "You can moan.. Just don't speak." Lightning said as he heard her struggle to be quiet. Sally let out a sigh of relief. Thankful he aloud that for now! "If I tell you to speak, you must tell me one of those three words. Understand?" Sally nodded. So as he fingered her slow, he said. "Speak." Sally bit her lips and swallowed nervously before answering easily, "Gr-Green.." Lightning jerked his hand away. That was odd, thought Sally.

She said green, not red. She questioned his intentions as she heard him getting into the bag next to her. Then he pulled her cuffed wrists up, forcing Sally up and turned her around quickly. He pushed her back onto the bed, This time her back was on the bed. He lifted her legs up, pushing her knees to her chest and ordered. "Keep them there." She did easily, it was only a position. But then she felt a rope around her right knee, tying it around her upper thigh above the knee and her shin. Keeping her leg bent like this. He did this to her other leg to, forcing her knees to stay bent, as if that wasn't enough, A third rope was used to link them up and around her shoulders and back of her neck. Once Lightning finished, he began searching through the bag again when "Yellow!.. Yellow.. I'm sorry.." She yelped with a frown.

Lightning sighed staring at her and biting his lips. Thinking. Sally was cuffed with her wrists behind the back, blindfolded, laying on the bed with her legs up to her chest and forced to stay apart in this position. He hesitated and thought a bit about this. He needed to calm her down a little. She really was a gentle one. This really wasn't even that much yet really. Lightning leaned over her, his member grazing her area. He kissed her forehead and said "Take a breath.. You are okay.. I promise." Sally swallowed loudly then nodded. She wished she could see him, could see those blue eyes.

Lightning moved his pelvis up and down, rubbing his erection against her wet and lubed area. Sally moaned in a breathy and sexy way. "Mmmm..." Replied Lightning. "I'm really tempted to just fuck you already.." He admitted before stepping back again. Leaving Sally cold a moment. She really wished she could see what he was going to do next. GASP! See gasped as she felt Lightning's tongue between her legs suddenly! He licked her up and down slowly. Sally couldn't help moaning from the pleasure she was receiving. Lightning was right about the blindfold. It made other senses highten. Sally moaned quietly as Lightning lapped her up and down, circle movements with his tongue around her clit and biting gently. "OW!" She yipped! _**SLAP!**_ Across her left ass cheek! "No more speaking." Lightning warned. "Not unless it's one of your allowed words Sally." He reminded. Sally breathed heavily and just took a few breaths to try and relax as she remained quiet. Lightning gave her a few more good licks before standing back up.

His hand rubbed up her body. Starting at her pelvis, up her tummy, up between her breasts where he stopped and groped one of them firmly, rubbing up her shoulder and collar bone, he stopped and grabbed her throat. "I will not hurt you." He assured as he held her by the throat against the bed. He felt her swallow and then began to rub his member against her area. Hard and ready he was and she was so wet and lubed that with the wrong move, his raw member would just slip right in. He didn't want to stop for protection.

He moved up and own, rubbing their areas together teasingly. He felt her swallow again. Of course she was nervous, her first time being treated this way, but she was perfectly safe in his hands. "I want to do this raw.. I want to fuck you and feel you.. What would you think of that? Would that be a green or red move?" Sally bit her lips as she thought and as Lightning teased by rubbing her clit with his hard member. They had only done it raw a few times before and that kind of caused a huge ordeal. Of course, that was also because Lightning slipped up and didn't pull out. Surely he learned from that, right?

He felt Sally swallow again against his grip then she muttered ".. Green..." Lightning was a little surprised. Just after last time. He angled his hips the right way and the tip lined with her entrance. He pushed in slow at first. Sally still cuffed, blindfolded, tied up, and held by the throat. She let out a moan as his entire member entered her. Her hole took him like a greedy little whore, he would have called her that exactly, but no names. "You feel so good Sally." He complimented as he began thrusting. He sped up, thrusting furiously! His hand left her throat and both hands rubbed her breasts. Groping and rolling them around.

His hands rubbed down her sides where he grabbed her hips for support. Sally moaned louder and more frequent for him. One of Lightning's hand reared back and SLAP across her ass! It made Sally yipe loudly! Then again, _**SLAP!** _And again, _**SLAP!**_ "FUCK!" Sally yelped! _**SLAP!**_ Again! "That wasn't one of the three words." Lightning reminded. Sally bit her lips, quivering and even whimpered a bit. He couldn't see it, but her eyes teared up from the stinging pain he was leaving on that one cheek. He continued to thrust his raw member into her then one his hands reached low. His finger played with her asshole. Different! Sally whined and bit her lips. He put down more pressure and it made Sally think he was about to finger that virgin hole down there

"Yellow!.." She yelped in a rasp! "VERY VERY YELLOW!" Not one of the three words. Lightning ceased all movement and thought a moment. He didn't punish her for the two words not allowed this time. He removed his finger and hand from below and grabbed her hips again and continued thrusting inside her warm and moist hole he had been already. With that out of the way, he fucked her gently and slow again at first. Sally was so wet between the lube and her own natural juices that it was making that beautiful sound Lightning loved to hear. He re-position his hands to the bed on each side of Sally. With this new stands, he was able to plunge into her deeper!

Sally whined and moaned for him! OH how she wished she could see him though. She loved his touch. Lightning kissed her cheek as he fucked her deeper with more thrust. Kissing her cheek again, Sally turned her head to reach for his touch. Lightning happily took her lips in his, kissing her so passionately! Both kissing as if they hadn't kissed in so long that they missed each other. They kissed like they had heart ache needing affection of one another. Lightning was the one to brake the kiss, kissing her forehead once before resting his forehead on hers as he fucked her. "..L... Li-Lightning.." Sally whispered barely. _**SLAP!** _His hand quickly punishing her, Sally didn't care. "Green." She added. With that, Lightning paused for less than a second before bracing himself and fucking her like an animal!

He went harder!Sally moaned louder, Lightning moaned in the pleasure, positioning his arms under her head, his knees on the bed against her ass and low thighs, he went harder and even deeper! Sally yepled with pleasure and pain from his thickness! Lightning's hands gripped her hair from under her head. Holding on her tight. "OOOhhhh Lightning!" Sally moaned loudly. His left hand reached back and gave a less stinging _**SLAP**_ to her hip!

Reminding her that wasn't aloud, but now she didn't seem to care. "YES!" Sally cheered! Lightning _**SLAP**_ ped her again on her hip! This time a sting and redness was left. Sally yelped and bit her lips! Lightning reached for her clit and rubbed and pinched with the pure intentions of making her cum. Her clit was craving his touch, and it got it! Ir didn't take long for Sally to reach her climax. She moaned louder then gritted down on her own teeth as she came hard onto Lightning's raw rod! Lightning couldn't take it! She was so tight with those pulses, loud in her cries! He leaned down and kissed her like a mad man and pulled out before cumming all over the bedding, her inner thighs and some around her hole, but NOT inside her!

The kiss broke and Lightning collapsed over his girlfriend. "Dam Sally.." He said as he panted heavily. They were both dripping ion sweat. Sally's face was bright red and so adorable to Lightning. He stepped down and back. Still breathless after that one. Sally remained speechless as ordered. It was cute she was still obeying even after that work out. It was quiet. Sally heard what sounded like a dresser drawer opening then closing. Wasn't he done? She thought. Then she felt Lightning begin to untie the ropes. It felt SO GOOD to let her legs down. He removed all the ropes and pulled her up to stand.

FELT SO GOOD TO STAND! At least for Sally. Then he turned her around and loosened the belt. Tossing it onto the bed. "You were such a good girl." Lightning complimented then took off the blind fold. Sally stretched her arms and shoulders, rubbing her wrists and eyes as they adjusted. Lightning glanced down to see the redness of his harsh whippings on her ass. He looked back up as she turned around. Face to face. Sally suddenly just hugged him. Lightning's eyes widened, but he hugged her back. Wow. He really loved her like no one else, he had to tell her. "Chrysler, I love you Miss Sally." Sally smiled saying "I love you too Lightning." Those words felt better than anything else tonight to Lightning.


	44. Odd training methods

Lightning approached Doc at the diner outside. "Mornin Doc." he greeted with a smile. Doc sipped his hot drink and greeted "Mornin." You ready to start more training before the new season?" He asked. Lightning nodded eagerly. "Definitely! What's today? Endurance? Drifting? Speed? I could use a good speed trap." the young man was eager. Doc snickered with a smile and left a tip. "Follow me Rookie." Doc ordered. Lightning glared correcting "I'm _not_ a rookie Doc. Might I remind you I have won a cup now." Doc pretended he didn't care. Lightning was a rookie to him.

Doc opened his garage up and smiled saying "Cleaning." "What!?" Lightning snapped with wide eyes! "What do you mean cleaning!?" Doc walked in explaining "This place is a disaster. Dust everywhere. You are going to take your time and clean every inch." Lightning's brows lowered. He was sort of pouting. "Dust every shelf, mop the floors, organize papers and books. I'm sure Sally's taught you a thing or two in that department." "And do you mind explaining what the heck this is gonna teach me about racing?" the kid asked.

Doc stared at Lightning and smiled. He knew how plus, it would get his garage clean. "Just clean up and come get me when your done." He began to walk out when Lightning stopped him saying "But I have to take Sally to Texas.. I already bought the plane tickets and everything." "When you leaving?" "Two days..." "That's plenty of time." Doc growled then left. Lightning rolled his eyes and stared at the messy garage. He shouldn't have to clean. Cleaning would teach him nothing about racing...

Lightning was working hard. Cleaning. He set down a box full of old car parts when "Hey Stickers." "AAAHH!" He jumped and spilled the box everywhere. Sally rushed over helping him pick it all back up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to uh.. Scare you." Lightning looked at her correcting "You didn't scare me?" Sally snickered a bit and picked up the box. "What you doin in here? I thought you had training with Doc?" she asked. Lightning glared explaining "I did.. THIS is training." Sally raised a brow. "But?.. You're cleaning his garage.." "Exactly! This has absolutely NOTHING to do with racing." Sally watched Lightning start putting away a few things. Doc had a bunch of parts and papers. Lots of old memories in here. "Wow.. Think Doc has a sort of hoarding problem?" she joked.

Lightning chuckled a bit and dusted himself off. "Huh.. Look at this." Lightning exclaimed as he picked up a paper. Sally walked closer and glanced at the newspaper clipping. "What?.." Headline stated something about wrestling moves and the photo was Doc popping out some other racers arm! "What are you two doing!?" Doc snapped scolding. Sally and Lightning jumped a bit and turned facing the older man. "Doc! I didn't know you use to be a _wrestler."_ Lightning joked with a smile. Doc shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Never happened. Press took that way out of context. Besides, that was a long time ago."...

 _... A long time ago, following right after a great race!_ _"What a thrilling day race fans!" Said the announcer from the wooden box. "Hudson Hornet and Gorge Gusoline are head to head in the final lap!" Hud and Gorge were side by side as they were pushing for that checkered flag! Suddenly Gorge disappeared and with a loud screech! His car hit the wall of tires! Hudson looked back. Concerned and confused. "What just happened?.." as he crossed the finish line._ _"And Hudson takes the checkered flag folks!" Shouted the announcer. Doc slowed down and parked in his victory lane. Waiting for the tow truck to pull Gorge's car up._

 _Gorge walked up with paramedics and Hudson quickly walked over asking "Hey, Gorge!.. You okay?" Hudson cared for his fellow racers. Gorge looked at Hud with a frown. He was holding his right shoulder and explained "That little crash was a doosy.. I'm fine but.. Think I popped my shoulder out.." he was in pain but not to badly thnakfully. Hudson walked up next to Gorge and looked at his shoulder. "What if I broke it!?" Gorge whined. "I could be out for the rest of the season!?" he panicked. Hudson chuckled assuring "Now, now. I'm pretty sure you just dislocated it. I can have you fixed lickety split! Might hurt a little though. But only for a second. I learned this trick back home." Gorge stepped back as Hudson began taking his friend's arm._

 _"Woah.. Hold on Hud.. I ain't ready"- **CRONK!** The cameras flashed as Hudson popped Gorge's shoulder back in! "There. How's that?" Hud asked proudly. Gorge moved his shoulder in a circle a few times before smiling. "It.. It.. It feels good as new! Incredible!" He shouted. Hudson smiled and began walking away back to enjoy his win. Gorge laughed and joked "Hey! If you ever give up racing, you can always study medicine!" Hudson snickered muttering under his breath "Yeah right, that'll be the day."..._

Sally giggled softly "And yet, here you are!" she said. Doc rolled his eyes but nodded. Lightning snickered and joked around asking "You did graduate? Didn't you?" Doc glared at the kid and snapped "You're shoulder looks a bit dislocated there Lightning.." Lightning's eyes widened. "Hey Sally, wanna see me put in a dislocated shoulder. It can be very, _v_ _ery_ painful." Sally rolled her eyes and laughed. "Alright you two! That's enough. I gotta get back to designing Wheel Well." She kissed Lightning's cheek and joked "Good luck." before heading out. Doc sighed and growled "Get back to work. Meet me at the butte at five." then Doc left to. Leaving Lightning to finish his _training_...

It wasn't that long and five o clock rolled around. Lightning drove out to Willy's butte where Doc was waiting for him. Lightning parked and got out, meeting up with Doc. Red was there to in the fire truck. He was spraying the dirt and making... Mud? Lightning looked at Doc a bit confused. "You finish the garage?" Doc asked. Lightning nodded. "Learn anything?" Lightning glared a bit and reluctantly answered "Okay.. Well.. Yea.. There were a lot of notes and books and blue prints that.. Could help out.." Doc chuckled. "So?.. What's Red doin?" Lightning asked. Doc let out a sigh answering "Today I'm gonna teach you control." "On mud?" Lightning asked surprised. Doc nodded. The two watched Red finish up then smile and waved before heading back to town.

"Start like you always do right here." Doc pointed out. Lightning followed the old man over to the cars. "Now you listen close. Mud can be dangerous." Lightning was listening but interrupted "Yeah, but.. I don't race in mud.. I'm in the piston cup league.. Asphalt.." Doc glared and asked "Do you race dirt?" Lightning stared a moment before answering "Well.. I guess.. We practice on dirt. Play around really.." he admitted. Doc snickered and continued. "Driving the mud can be challenging, but there are a number of ways that you can make it safer for you and your vehicle. Start by getting your tires properly inflated. Check out the depth of any mud before you drive into it and keep your speed slow and steady. You learn and you'll be able to know the depth just by lookin."

Lightning stared. Was Doc serious? "If you begin to skid, regain control by steering in the same direction as your front tires. Don't forget to call for emergency assistance if you need it." Lightning snickered hearing that. Doc raised a brow and Lightning explained "I don't need assistance. I can handle it Doc." Doc glared but continued. "Engage traction control. you'll need to activate it by pressing a button. Your car is a lot newer and might have it come on automatically in tougher driving conditions. However, be aware that the traction control may make it more difficult for your vehicle to climb out of the mud if it gets stuck. In this case, disengage the traction feature and only turn it back on when you are moving once again." Lightning was getting lost. "I drive on asphalt.." He reminded. Doc ignored him.

Continuing, "Go to the low, you are driving a 2WD, go ahead and move down to the second or third gear. This will allow you to keep a consistent pace across the difficult, muddy road. Switch back to a higher gear whenever you hit more stable roads to lessen the pressure on your engine and wheels. Got it?" Doc asked. Lightning nodded repeating "Traction control, low gear in. Got it." Doc nodded and continued. "Take it easy on the gas AND the brake. Try to keep going for as long as you can by using your initial momentum. Keep a steady, medium speed. If you do need to press the gas pedal, do so slowly to avoid causing the tires to spin out. Also, be aware that you might skid if you hit the brakes too hard. Avoiding any rapid speed changes gives your tires a moment to adjust to the terrain and get a good grip. This is very important."

"The goal is to place your tires in an untouched part of the road or within the highest rut area possible. Otherwise, you run the risk of sinking into lower or deeper ruts or even getting stuck on the middle area between ruts. Avoid the ruts. This is an especially important step to follow if you are driving on a road that is frequented by larger vehicles. You following?" Doc asked. Lightning nodded. "Good. Next one you already know. Turn right to go left. If you slide go with it and turning opposite will gain back your traction." Lightning nodded. This was getting a tad confusing.

Meanwhile, Sally was at the diner and just going over some designs for Wheel Well. She was really hoping to open this Christmas, but it wasn't looking good. Seemed like Hank kept finding more and more problems with the old place at each turn. Flo walked over with a cup of coffee and set it down near Sally. "Here. Look like you could use it." Sally looked up at Flo with a smile and thanked her. "How's the design comin?" Flo asked and sat down with her friend. Sally sighed admitting "Well.. Hank keeps finding something that's old or broken or something in that place.. So.. I don't think I'll be able to open for Christmas." "Well, better to take your time and make it the best it can be rather than have more issues later on. Trust me, mama learned that when renovating this place."

Sally smiled and thanked Flo for the advice. Flo smiled back then asked "So.. Are you still planning on meeting Lightning's family sometime here?" Sally nodded answering "Yep. Hoping Lightning will want to head out tomorrow morning or something. I got the motel covered, thanks to you." She reminded. Flo snickered saying. "Say nothin of it. I would do anything for you baby." Sally giggled and thanked Flo for so much. Flo was truly a great friend to Sally. "What do you think his family is like?" Asked Flo. Sally tried not to laugh answering. "I know he has a lot of brothers and sisters. Texas.. I can't even imagine really. Like.. If they are half as.. cocky and energetic as Lightning? I might lose my mind. Not that Lightning isn't great, but.. He's can be.. Messy.. And disorganized and.. Gross." Flo's expression changed.

"You really have overthought this haven't you?" She asked. Sally nodded with a frown. "Just.. What if they don't like me or.. Think I'm prissy." Flo couldn't help but laugh at that. "Though you can be a little high maintenance.. I think it'll be fine. Lightning doesn't seem so bad. I'm sure his family will love you. Plus, come on.. You have to be the best thing he's ever brought home to Mama. Maybe even the only one, who knows." Flo exclaimed. Sally raised a brow with an eye roll. "I'm sure you are right Flo. I have nothing to worry about." Flo smiled and stood up to leave when Sally stopped her. "Hey.. Flo.. Um.." She hesitated. "So.." She really wanted someone to talk about that rough stuff that happened. Being tied up and then the attempt of Lightning's for anal play, but. Sally's face turned red as she said "Never mind.. Sorry." Flo was concerned, but had customers to deal with. "You call me anytime sweetie." She said before getting back to work Sally just.. Really didn't like being tied up and helpless like that entirely...

"Resist the urge to slam on the brakes if you begin to skid. This will only cause you to lose control faster." "Resist breaking. Got it." Lightning said. "You think you can handle it hot shot?" Doc asked. Lightning smiled answering "Oh please, easy peasy." Cockiness. Doc snickered and stepped back. Letting Lightning take a go at it. He gunned it! Lightning pushed down on the gas and took the first turn, second turn and coming down hard he hit the mud! It splashed all over the car! He panicked a bit as it slid. But it seemed to keep going and then wouldn't turn! He hit the brakes! Doc shook his head and watched Lightning skid it off the ledge and into the cactus below. He sighed and walked over. "You okay?" Doc asked. Lightning crawled out the window answering "I'm fine." The bolt wasn't. "Crap.." He muttered. "What's wrong?" Doc asked.

Lightning looked up at Doc answering "Well.. front wheel isn't connected anymore." Doc glared. "You hit the brakes." "I.." He paused and sighed "Yeah, I hit the brakes.." Lightning admitted softly under his breath. Doc shook his head and held out his hand, helping Lightning back up. "Told you not to just slam the brakes." He reminded. Lightning sighed and snapped "I know, but what does mud have to do with _my_ style of racing! I don't even race dirt Doc! I race piston cup, I race on asphalt!" Doc nodded. "Piston cup started on dirt. You wanna be like the legends, be a real racing champion?" he asked. Well of course Lightning wanted to be that! He nodded slowly. "Then we are getting to the roots of racing." Doc scolded. Lightning sighed with a frown. But with the bolt down, practice was over for now.

"Call Mater. He can pull her out and to my garage." Doc ordered. Lightning nodded but one thing, "I was suppose to meet Sally up at Wheel well after practice.. Working on putting it back together." Doc smiled a little. Lightning and Sally were a pretty good couple as it turned out. "Alright. You go on ahead. I'll wait for Mater." Lightning stood there a moment. "Um.. I'm not walking up to Wheel well." Doc snickered and tossed his own keys to Lightning. The kid caught them and just stared shocked! "No.. Way.. The Hornet!?" He asked with excitement! Doc nodded. "Long as you don't take her through no mud now." "I won't! I most definitely won't!" Lightning said with such excitement! The Hudson Hornet race car! Doc was really letting him take THE HUDSON HORNET RACE CAR! "Take it easy on her." Doc added. Lightning shut the door and just.. Wow. He was super excited to be in THE DRIVER SEAT OF THE HUDSON HORNET RACE CAR! Gotta quit saying it like that. "I'll bring her back spotless!" Lightning assured. Doc nodded and watched Lightning start her up and drive off. Doc sighed with a smile. He loved that kid. And coaching Lightning. That brought him more joy than racing...

Sally sat leaning on her car when she heard the sound of the old Hornet coming up. It parked and she was surprised to see Lightning step out. "Wow.. Doc let you drive his old race car?" She asked. Lightning had the biggest smile on his face as he nodded answering. "YES! Isn't that awesome!? I, Lightning McQueen, have driven THE Fabulous Hudson Hornet's race car! Wow.. There is just no better feeling than driving that thing." It made Sally laugh seeing Lightning light up like a child. "Doc must really trust you." She said. Lightning's smile faded. "Or he's tricking me. Oh fuck.. What if I scratched it... WHAT IF I SCRATCHED IT!? What if he's checking tire pressure when I get back! OR MILES!? I should wash it.. Or not.. What if us a special wax or hot water, cold water.. Does that even make a difference!?" Lightning panicked. Sally stared at him a second before answering. "I don't think so.. Calm down.. It's just a car Stickers." "That is not just a car Sally!" He snapped.

Sally glared at him as he rambled on about Doc's wins in that car. She soon spoke up saying "Okay! Okay, okay.. Look.. It's fine. But.. Where's the Bolt?" "Oh.." Lightning stared at her then faked a stupid smile answering "I sort of.. broke an axle.. It'll get fixed once we're back from the trip." "Trip?" Asked Sally. Lightning's eyes widened. RIGHT! He forgot to tell her already has the tickets. "Yup. I got the plane tickets. We head out in two days to my Mom's." "Lightning that is wonderful! I can not wait to meet your family." Sally replied with excitement. Lightning chuckled saying "I got to admit. I kinda like that you want to meet them. I'm... Actually looking forward to it to." He smiled. Sally was glad to hear that and it really made both of them fall a little more for each other.

Lightning looked over at Wheel Well in it's torn apart state and asked. "Where are the workers and Hank?" Sally frowned a bit and sighed. "I told them to take the rest of the weekend off.. Hank kept calling me and telling me about all of these problems they were running into or things that needed to be replaced or dug up or something. It's no wonder why this place shut down.. It is a huge money pit." Lightning hated seeing Sally down about something she wanted so badly. "Is it a money thing? Because if so, I can help." He offered. Sally smiled answering. "No. It's not the money really. It's just that I got so excited and made plans to open for Christmas and it's like everything is finding a way to stop me. I am so close to having this dream Lightning and yet.. I don't know how on earth it's going to happen." She giggled.

Lightning wrapped an arm around his girl. "I know how you feel. It'll happen. You just gotta give it a little more time and in the mean while, you and I can head back to town and to your motel and maybe watch a movie or something." "You want to?" "Sure. I enjoy snuggling up with my only girl." Sally smiled hearing that. "Sure Stickers. I'll grab a pizza or something on the way. Just please, no more old car movies.. My brain can't take the boring-ness." She joked. Lightning chuckled. "Alright.. But only if I don't have to watch you re organize your office ever again." Sally laughed saying "Deal." Lightning grabbed the keys out of pocket adding "First one to Flo's buys?"

Sally glanced back at the Hornet race car and raised a brow. "Uhh.. Are you sure you should even really driving that?" Lightning rolled his eyes. "I can handle it. Come on before I change my mind and make you watch the documentation of how ford use to use the trees." "Uuughh. No. I'm coming. I am never watching that again. IF I ever die young, it'll be because I died of boredom from you Mr. McQueen." Lightning snickered and opened Sally's car door for her. "Hey, I love you." Lightning cooed. "Love you more." Replied Sally. Lighting shut the Porsche door for her and reminded "Seat belts." Before getting into the Hornet race car and driving off himself.


	45. barbie girl type

Sally and Lightning waited in line to be checked by airport security along the rest of everyone boarding the plane. "So.." Lightning began. "Is this plane ride going to be anything like the last?" He whispered. Sally giggled quietly, scolding "No. It's not even that long of a ride is it?" "Well, no." "I think you can wait until we land." Sally assured patting his chest. Lightning glared a little at that. Sally was checked first, then him. They walked through and over to their plane's waiting area. "So are we actually staying with your Mom?" Sally asked as they waited to board.

Lightning nodded answering "Probably. My little sister still lives there though and more than likely my brother Chad still to." "And Chad is.. Older?.. Younger?" "Older. I'm the youngest guy in the family and Kristine, is the youngest girl. She's my little sister." "Right got it. What's your Mom's name again?" "Minty." "That is just as funny as Monty." "Yeah, my grandparents had weird taste. Should have seen their house. Looked like a place from that seventies show." he joked. Sally giggled then asked. "Now.. Is she then the one with the brother, your uncle Monty?" Lightning nodded. Sally smiled and et out a sigh. "I'm glad you want me to meet them now to." Lightning shrugged saying. I met yours, only fair."

The two sat there a few minutes, Sally looking at her folder of designs of Wheel Well Lightning was a little nervous about this trip though. He ran out on his family last time, thanks to Mollie. And he told his Mother that he broke up with Sally. Sally didn't know this, but it was kind of a surprise visit. Lightning just didn't want to make it a big deal like Sally's family did with her coming home. All his siblings at once and then knowing his Mom, she'd invite half the town as well. Wasn't how he wanted Sally to meet hims side. Finding out he wasn't this big hot shot super star she had gotten to know. "I guess.. I should warn you that.. My family has like.. No filter. They say what they want." "Like you?" Asked Sally.

Lightning glared at her and defended "I don't do that." "Do to. A lot." Lightning rolled his eyes and continued as if she didn't say that. "Look, I'm just warning you and.. You are... Different, a good different.. Person.." Sally raised a brow asking "What do you mean different person?" "You're a lawyer." "Attorney." "Whatever, same thing." Lightning snarled. That got a mean look from Sally there. "I just.. I guess you'll just have to see. I don't know.." He pouted. Sally was getting the idea that maybe Lightning really didn't have a great relationship with his family or maybe it was something about her. Like he had said before, he didn't talk to them really. Lightning stared at Sally, seeing she was wearing her usual hair in a well done bun, button up, baby blue top tucked into a black, tight, knee length, pencil skirt, black pantie hose, and this time black flat ballet like shoes.

"Are you really wearing that?" Lightning asked. Sally looked down at her outfit then back at her boyfriend asking "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" "Just.. Pretty formal.. I mean you look really sexy and beautiful. And you know what these pantie hose do to me." He reminded as he touched her knee. Sally raised a brow. Lightning sighed and explained "I just.. You look uncomfortable.." Sally glared harshly at him for a second before setting down the folder in a way that warned Lightning that she was about to go off.

"Lightning McQueen, are you ashamed of me!?" She snapped, asking rudely. Lightning rubbed his hands over his face with a sigh. "Sal.. I didn't say that, I'm not. I was just.. We're going to Texas.. You look like a primped up princess." "A PRINCESS!? Why do you care what people think of me?" "I don't, not really.. I just"-"OKAY! What would you have me wear hmm?" "Sally.." Lightning whined. Sally was angry with him over nothing. At least that's how Lightning felt. "Would you like to dress me?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled slyly answering "I'd like to undress you." Sally only glared with a mean look and crossed arms. Lightning's smile left quick. "Sorry." He apologized. Sally looked away, mad. Why was he wanting her to change suddenly? They sat there silent until they boarded the plane. Sally was still mad at him though...

During the two hour flight, Lightning poked and tried to make up for his actions prior to the flight. Sally was leaned back, eyes closed and quiet. He knew she wasn't asleep, just mad a little bit. "Sal.." He called quietly. Nothing. "I'm sorry I picked at your outfit, okay?.." Still nothing. "And called you a princess?" He sounded like he questioned that himself really. Nothing. "Um.. I mean.. Technically, you are a princess to me. Not in a bad way. In a way where.. I want to treat you like royalty. Give you everything you want and more." Sally opened her eyes and looked at him. They gazed at each other and for a moment, Lightning thought he had said the magical words to make up.

Sally's brows lowered as she replied. "Nope, not falling for it this time." "OH COME ON! Sally, I am sorry that I upset you.. I was just trying to point out that you could wear a pair of jeans and sneakers for Chrysler's sake! You don't wear a pageant dress to the mud pit!" "So your family lives like pigs?" "What? NO! I.. There is no winning with you. I'm done." "What do you mean done?" Sally asked. Partly angry, partly worried that she pushed Lightning to far. Lightning looked at her and snapped "I mean done! I am putting my foot down and ending this stupid fight! You stop acting like a little whiny spoiled princess NOW." He was firm and serious. Sally's eyes widened. "Are you telling me what to do?" She asked shocked. Lightning hesitated. "... Yes.. I am actually."

Sally and Lightning stared at each other in silence at each other, kind of like as if they were having a stare off. "Fine." Said Sally, and she sat back in her seat, closing her eyes to rest for the rest of the trip. Lightning stared at her confused. Really? That was it? "So... We're good?..." Lightning asked carefully and still a little confused as to what the heck just happened. Sally took a deep breath answering "Yep." Still resting, eyes closed. Lightning sat back in his seat slowly as if careful not to set off a bomb. Maybe a little scared that this was more like a pause on this fight and later it was going to blow up worse, but it seemed to have ended for now...

Now, sense they flew, the couple had to rent a car. And sense they were close to the riding trails, (NOT WRITING LIKE LAST TIME) Lightning rented a jeep to check off that thing off Sally's bucket list later. They threw their bags in and drove out to Minty's ranch style farm house. The place Lightning grew up. Next to the home was a huge field with some cattle. Lightning parked the jeep next to a big gold F-150, next to it was Mollie's old ranger.

That really made Lightning nervous and Sally saw that. "What's wrong?" She asked. Lightning sighed and began to admit "Um.. That smaller truck is my.." He hesitated. "Know what, doesn't matter. But I didn't actually tell my Mom we were coming." "WHAT!? Why not?" "Wanted it to be a surprise.." "Oh... Okay." "I'll go up and make sure she's home real quick first. You wait here, okay?" Lightning ordered or asked. It was a little unclear. Sally nodded though, so Lightning got out and walked around the trucks and to the front door. Lightning knocked and heard someone walking up to the door.

The door opened with his Mother. Lightning smiled nervously, greeting. "Hey Mom." Minty's eyes widened! She hadn't seen Lightning for a year and half and the way he ran out last time he was here!? "MONTY MCQUEEN!" Minty shouted as she hugged him tightly! "Nice to see you to Mom.. Barely breathing.." He warned. Minty released him and let go then scolded "How dare you just run out like you did! I was worried sick! Didn't know if you ran off to a bar, a girl, or what!? I was so scared I could have lost you drinkin and drivin! I even sent Chad out looking for you! You could have called me!" She reminded. Lightning nodded and apologized. "I know.. I'm sorry. And you know I'd never drink and drive." Minty placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. "Alright.. I'm glad you're home. How long you stayin this time though? Should know if I should even bother with a big breakfast in the morning." That stung.

Lightning smiled like an idiot and nodded agreeing, "Yeah, I deserve that.. I um.. I don't race for a few months.. I can stay for a while this time. Is Mollie here?" He asked. Minty's brows lowered as she answered. "No. Why would you ask that?" She snarled. Lightning glanced back at the little ranger saying "Well..." "Oh." Minty forgot about that. "Yeah, Mollie sold it to me. It's more like a little scrappy work truck and will be Kristine's this next year." "Oh, okay." "Well, come in Mon. Must be tired." Minty said with a motherly smile. "Did you drive or fly?" She asked. "Flew, but I brought someone with me.. Hope that's okay.." Lightning announced.

Minty stared at her son, a little shocked then glanced toward the vehicles and saw the jeep with someone in the passenger. "A girl?" she asked. Lightning nodded and explained "Actually it's the one I told you that I broke up with. We.. Worked it out." Minty nodded saying. "Well.. That's good for you. How long you been with her than?" "Um.. Wow." He was surprised when he thought about it himself now. Minus that little hiccup of a break up, "A year I guess. About a year or around that." Minty smiled seeing her son's expression saying that. "Alright, well.. Bring her on in. Can't wait to meet this one." Lightning turned back to Sally and smiled.

Wow. A year. A year and no on and off fighting and just.. Wow. Lightning got back to the jeep and got into the driver's seat, smiling at his girl. More of a gazing smile. Sally noticed and stared with a raised brow for a moment before asking "Why are you looking at me like that?" "What? Nothing. Just realized you are more than my girlfriend." "I am?" "Yeah." Lightning answered with a chuckle. "You're my best friend. Come on, Mom wants to meet you, plus we gotta get the bags in." he added as he got back out, shutting off the jeep. Sally wasn't expecting to hear that, but it made her feel closer to her boyfriend...

Sally and Lightning walked into the home. Sally quickly noticed the old worn floors, carpeted stairs in front of the door, a lot of family photos hanging up. Some looked really old. One she noticed of a picture of a young man, looked her age, black hair, brown eyes, in a racing suit and holding a helmet, leaning next to a blue race car. "Is that Robert you talked about?" Sally asked and pointed out the picture. Lightning glanced that way seeing the picture and nodded. Then Minty walked in smiling "Hi, WOW." She said as she reached and shook Sally's hand. She looked Sally up and down, she was.. Different. "You.. Are impressively dressed." She complimented. Sally smiled thanking her, "Thanks. Um.. You're Lightning's Mom?" "Lightning? OOOoooohh Right! That silly nick name from school or somethin." Minty said as she remembered.

"It's not a silly nick name, it's what I go by now." Lightning growled. Minty snickered replying "Well maybe in your fancy racing world, but not here. You were born and raised Monty McQueen. That's what you stay around here." Lightning rolled his eyes hearing that. Sally smiled and introduced, "I'm Sally Carrera." "Nice to meet you Sally." Said Minty. "Just call me Minty. Unlike some folk, I actually like my given name." Looking at her son. Lightning just sort of glared at his Mom for that. "And there was no need to dress up to meet me Sally. You could have come as you are." "Oh.. I didn't.." Sally explained.

Lightning snickered butting in with, "That _IS_ Sally's casual Mom." Minty stared at them like it was a joke. "Really?.. Well.. Be careful not to snag that stuff on anything round here.. Looks expensive.." Sally looked up at Lightning who gave her a sort of I told you look. "Anyways! KRISTINE!" Minty yelled up the stairs! "GET DOWN HERE AND SAY HI TO YOUR BROTHER! HE'S STAYING WITH US FOR A FEW DAYS!.. You two just get settled in your old room Mon. Left it alone. Hungry?" She asked. Sally and Lightning looked at each other then Lightning answered for them, "We could eat." "Great! I'll get started on some hog jowl. Just a warning though, Kristine is goin through some faze or whatever. She is a little.. Oddly dressed and blurts everything lately." And walked off. Sally looked at Lightning asking "I may regret this, but what is hog jowl? Chow? What did she say?" "Hog Jowl." Lightning answered. "Just pork meat."

Then Kristine showed up and snickered saying "What kind of person doesn't know what jowl is?" Lightning looked at his little sister and laughed! "What is so funny?" Kristine asked. Lightning took a deep breath and calmed down. Kristine had long black hair, but the tips were dyed. Brown eyes, young and small body, but still more shapely than Sally (Just to point out) she was wearing a skull shirt, fake cameo army jacket, cut off jeans and knee high wool socks, sneakers, and fake glasses. Lightning breathed and pointed out "The tips of your hair are gold! What the heck did you do? You look like a freakin hobo!" He laughed. Kristine glared replying "Well at least I didn't bring home a yankee barbie doll." Lightning's laughing stopped. "Hey, not nice." "I know." She replied.

Sally stared at her and sighed. Lightning then introduced. "Kristine, this is Sally. She's my girlfriend, be nice." "Hi." Sally greeted with a nervous smile. Kristine looked Sally up and down then at Lightning asked "What level of nice do I have to be?" Sally looked at Lightning who faked a laugh this time and assured Sally that his sister was joking. "Am I?" Kristine asked. Lightning glared at her and asked "Don't you have homeless friends to hang out with?"

And Kristine came back with "I don't know, maybe. Don't you have cars to wreck?" "Ha.. Ha.. Funny.." Lightning growled then took Sally around Kristine to take her to his old room. Kristine warned "Careful, we have rats. And their huge. Dog sized rats. And spiders." Sally stopped mid stairs and looked at Kristine unsure what to think of the young girl. Lightning glared down at Kristine then took Sally's hand saying "No we don't.. Ignore her.." Kristine just eyed Sally going up with Lightning.

Lightning pulled Sally into his old room which was mostly filled with old racing stuff, model cars, school books about engineering. "I like it." Sally complimented. "So.. Where am I staying?" She asked. Lightning blushed a bit answering "Well.. I was hoping you'd be alright staying together.. In my room here.." Sally frowned. "Lightning.. You know how I feel about staying together.. I don't want us to feel like we live together.." "But we stay together all the time anyway." He whined. Sally giggled replying. "Not for days over and over. We sleep together maybe once a week or every other week. This would feel.. Weird."

Kristine leaned on the door and complained "Only get laid every other week huh? The dog gets laid more than that." Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped "GET OUT!" "I live here." "This is my room Kristine!" "Not really. You are a guest here now. This is my room now. My bed. My floor. My stuff. My bathroom down the hall. Don't do anything gross on my bed mister." Kristine warned before walking away to her actual room. Lightning sighed and apologized. Sally nodded saying "She seems nice.." Not really. Kristine was weird and kind of creepy to Sally...

Once settled in, Lightning and Sally headed back down and to the kitchen. "Hey Mom." Lightning greeted. Minty turned and smiled at her son. "Hey! Get all settled?" She asked. Lightning bobbed his head from side to side answering "Sort of. Do you have one of the other bedrooms cleaned up for one of us to stay in?" He asked. Minty raised a brow as she looked at her son and his girlfriend. "Oh. Um.. Maybe. Is something wrong with your room?" She asked.

Sally muttered quietly, "Well a demon sleeps next to it.." Lightning snickered then answered "No, but Sally and I don't sleep in the same bed." Minty was shocked to hear that. "Oh. I'm sorry, I just assumed.. Um.. Allison's old room might be suitable for someone of Sally's taste. Show her that way Mon." "Thanks Mom." Replied Lightning then took Sally that way. Minty was surprised and impressed at that. She just expected her son and his girlfriend to sleep together like Lightning did with other girls in his younger days even.

Sally walked with Lightning down the hall and had to ask, "What did your Mom mean by 'Sally's taste?" Lightning snickered and explained "Allison was the more.. Girly one of the family. So her bed, bedding, the room itself is a lot nicer than the others. That's why it's kept as a sort of guest room." "Oh. Okay." Sally replied. And that was true. Lightning opened the door and Sally liked this room. Painted pink and white half way on thw walls, floors a little worn, but the bed was made with floral bedding and had actual throw pillows, a nice vanity, dresser that matched, a floor mirrorand attatched bathroom. "Yeah, your Mom was right. This is more my taste. Plus, I'm not next to your creepy sister.." Lightning chuckled then said, "Alright, you get your stuff settled, I'll get mine." Then kissed Sally's lips sweetly before shutting the door behind him as he walked out...


	46. not fitting in

Sally finished getting settled and took a deep breath. Proud of her organization skills as she had placed everything neatly away from her bags. She heard a knock and called, "Come in." The door opened and it was Kristine. "Oh.. I thought"-"I was Monty?" The girl asked rudely. "Well, I'm not.. So.. Keep your panst or.. Towel thing on." "Skirt." Sally corrected. "Whatever." Sally just stared at her. Then she noticed she had an old camera. "What you got there?" Sally asked.

Kristine looked at the camera then walked over to the dresser as she explained. "Just do me a favor and press record if you and my brother get into any freaky shit. But not to freaky. Just Pg thirteen or maybe a little more scandalous." "What?..." "That way I can sell screenshots and make some cash to buy food for the rats." "Right..." "I'm serious.." Kristine said firmly then left the room, leaving the camera there on the dresser. Sally glared at the door once the girl was gone and then took the camera and put it away in a drawer...

Sally walked out to find Lightning in the kitchen with his Mother who was laughing. "Oh. Sally! I was just telling Monty about our old neighbor's horse getting loose and the wildest thing is that the horse was in the front yard the entire time!" She laughed. "Funny thing was, he thought I meant _our_ front yard." Sally faked a smile as she walked up close and next to Lightning. "Oh darn. Monty, do you think you can run by the market for me? I don't have a few things to make one of how favorite meals." "Sure.. Just.. Write me a list." Lightning answered. "Wanna come or stay here?" He turned and asked his girl. Sally quickly answered easily "Coming!.. I mean.. I..I'm.. Going to come along.." She cleared her throat and tried not to sound to eager to leave. Minty noticed that though anyway. Lightning to as he asked, "Everything okay?" "Hmm? Yes."

Then Minty spoke up saying "If you'd like to change and don't have anything else other than the suit stuff, I think I have a few things that might fit you down in the basement." "Oh no, I'm fine Mam." Sally assured. Minty's brows raised as she explained "Okay, but you two gonna get a lot of looks walkin around dressed like that." Sally's brows lowered as she looked at Lightning. Lightning only shrugged and gave that look like, I told you so, again. Minty wrote out a small list then handed it to her son.

"There ya go. Don't take to long and no detours Mon. Chad will be home soon to and I like to have dinner ready for him. Like a woman should." She pointed out. "Do you cook?" She asked Sally. Sally glanced at Lightning before answering that "Yea. Not a lot, but I do sometimes." Lightning smiled and butted in adding "She cooks good to. Makes a great breakfast." Minty smiled hearing that. "I'll bet. That's good. Maybe you can help tomorrow morning." "Oh.. Um, I guess." Said Sally. Minty smiled again then shooed the couple out saying "Go on, get. Get back quick."...

After getting most everything on the list and chekcing out, the couple made their way in the parking lot to the jeep. But the cracked and old pavement was giving Sally a hard time with the shoes he had even though they weren't heels. SHe had to stop and adjust them a few times on the way to the car. Lightning began to get annoyed and asked "Do you me to just carry you yet?" Sally glared and explained "No. Just.. I'm use to sitting at a desk in these shoes and.. Thought they were more comfortable than this.. Ouch.. I think I have blisters.." Lightning sighed then asked "You want me to go back into the market and buy you some shoes?" "No, I'll.. I'll be fine." Sally assured. Lightning raised a brow. "Are you sure? He asked." Sally nodded and again assured, "I'm fine, really." Lightning knew she was lying and just wanted to be right so just rolled his eyes and let her suffer on her own terms.

The couple made it to the jeep, finally, and Lightning tossed the few bags into the back then got into the driver seat to find Sally distraught and looking in the little mirror. "What's wrong now?" He asked. Sally looked at him and in a whiny tone answered "My hair is fluffing up." "Fluffing?" "GOD AND I"M SWEATING WORSE THAN BACK HOME!" She said as she realized her arm pits looked gross! (To her) Lightning snickered and shook his head. "You look fine. It's just hot here." "HOT!? My hair is going to be a cotton ball by the end of the night!" Lightning couldn't help laugghing at that. "Remind me to get a picture." He joked. Sally slapped his shoulder scoldiong "It's not funny! How is your hair so perfect!?" She griped! Lightning smiled anwering "Because you can't mess with perfection." Sally just glared at him. "Sorry, Look, you just need some breezier clothes. Don't layer.. These expensive brands you wear are thicker and.. Lose the pantie hose and.. I don't know? Hair spray?" Sally only pouted. Lightning found it rather funny and teased, "I love you though cotton ball." Sally furiusly **_SLAP_** ped Lightning's shoulder again playfully. Lightning chuckled and started the jeep and backed up when CRUNCH!

Lightning sighed and pulled forward just a little bit. "Great.. You hit someone!" Sally griped loudly. Lightning glared at her saying "You need to get out of this mood your in real quick!" Then got out of the jeep to deal with this mess. He heard the driver door of the tall custom white chevy silverado with black rims and hood and nice lights over the top slam! This was reading nothing but expensive to Lightning. "Great.." he muttered as the female voice of the driver began rambling "The hell you learn to drive man!" "Yeah, I'm... Sorry, I was.." He paused as they both looked at each other. It was Mollie. "Distracted." Muttered Lightning. "Monty?" Questioned Mollie. Lightning was surprised to have ran into her, but really shouldn't have been with this being a small town.

Lightning's brows lowered as he asked "How's Greg?" Leaning on the jeep. Mollie felt bad for that, but defended "You left and didn't call or anything for weeks Monty." "Whatever! Just move your dam truck." He snarled. Mollie's brows lowered. "You hit me!" "And you're in my way!" He yelled. Hearing that, Sally took a deep breath and fixed her har the best she could before getting out of the jeep. "I think what Lightning means is that if he can just get your insurance information, you can be on your way.." Mollie and Lightning looked at Sally, Mollie snickered which turned into a bit of a giggle. "Oh ho ho wow.. Who the hell is this?" Lightning rudely answered "My girlfriend, Sally." Sally was confused and started to realize that maybe they weren't arguing about the small little accident that had just happened like she thought.

"Why does she look like she came from the white house?" Mollie asked. Lightning only snapped his answer back, "Because unlike some women, she has standards." "Standards? You must not be one of them." Mollie joked. Sally butted in with "Alright, what um.. What is going on Stickers?.." "Stickers? What is that? And Lightning? Really? This is who you are now?" Mollie asked. She shook her head and continued. "Look, I don't even care about the scratch. If you need my insurance for your.. Little rental Jeep thing... You can call me. Or don't. You're good at that." Then she turned and got into the truck. Leaving. Lightning watched her leave, angry with that little reunion. Sally had to ask now, "Who was that?" Lightning shook his head answering "No one important. Come on, let's go." He said calmly. But Sally was still curious about that dark skinned girl..

"We're back!" Lightning announced as the couple walked in. Minty shouted "In the kitchen please!" Lightning smiled at Sally saying "Come on, Mom is gonna wind up making us help with dinner." Sally's brows lowered. "Well make up an excuse for me. I have to deal with this hair!" Then stomped off to her room. Lightning stood there a moment. She was being really prissy it seemed suddenly or.. Maybe Sally was just that different from Lightning's family. Lightning went into the kitchen and set the bags down on the little island.

"Get everything?" Asked Minty. Lightning nodded then admitted "I don't think Sally is liking it here very much.." Minty raised a brow as she snickered. "Well duh. She's not from our neck of the woods is she?" Lightning shook his head. "How did you two meet?" She added. Lightning watched his Mom get things out of the bag answering "Just uh.. Well I wrecked into her town.. Quite literally.. And.. She was the attorney that got me sentenced to fix an entire road." Minty almost laughed hearing that. She began frying up the meat then asked. "What's she like? When she's not here." "Um.. Wait, why are you probing?" Lightning asked. Minty's eyes widened. "I'm not probing." She defended.

"Mom..." Lightning growled. Minty snickered. "You're my son Mon. My baby boy. You'll understand one day when you have your own kid. You'll probe." Lightning shook his head and rolled his eyes. Minty emptied cans of bean into a pot then asked "So? You gonna tell me what she's like? Or do I need to probe her myself?" "GOD MOM!" "I know.. It sounded bad. I heard it after I said it. You know what I meant." Minty admitted there. Lightning shook his head then answered a bit unwillingly, "She's nice. She works hard. Runs a motel and is an attorney at the same time. She really is alright with my career and it's busy schedules, she is smart, very smart. She's faithful.. Which is more than I can say for most girls.." He growled.

Minty frowned and looked at her son. "I'm sorry about what happened with Mollie." "Chad told you?" Lightning asked. Minty nodded. "I ran into her at the market.." He admitted. Minty snickered and shook her head scolding. "Monty... I do not think Mollie had any right to do what she did to you, but you did just abandon that poor girl. You went off on your dreams and I am proud of you for that. I am very proud of you. Just.. You did you and left her behind. You should talk to that poor girl and make things right." "What!? I hate her! I'm not doing that." "MONTY! You should! You don't have, but you SHOULD." Minty made it clear. Lightning crossed his arms and sighed. Then Sally walked in.

Her hair was frizzy, but in a tight bun. "Hello Sally!" Greeted Minty with a smile. "Hi.." Sally greeted. Lightning noticed that Sally wasn't weaing the pantie hose anymore to as she came and stood next to him. Minty looked at Sally from time to time as she cooked and made conversation. "So Monty tells me you run a motel. Are you the manager?" "Well I own it. It's my motel." "Oh. Sounds fun. What kind of motel is it?" "Um.. The kind you just stay at fir short periods, more of a passing by type of place. Nothing fancy or anything. I live in one of my rooms. Um.. Lightning does to or uh.. Monty. Monty does across from mine." "Aww. So? You two really don't live together?" Minty asked. Sally shook her head answering "No, I.. I just don't think we are quite ready for that. I mean we've only been together a year!" She giggled with a cute smile.

Minty giggled slightly as well. "Well. You seem real nice Sally. Tell me, where did you grow up? Because I know it wasn't in a place like this!" Sally snickered and glanced at Lightning before answering "I grew up in California." "oh. City girl huh? Must of been wild." "It um.. I guess sometimes it was." Sally admitted. Minty smiled then continued. "And you are so pretty Sally." "oh. Well, thank you Mam." "And well mannered. Someone like you might do my son some good." Minty joked. Lightning's brows lowered as he spoke up, "Alright Mom.. That's enough." "Oh I'm far from done Mon." Minty warned. Sally looked at Lightning confused, so Lightning explained. "She's probing." Sally looked at Minty who explained. "I am just getting to know the girl my Monty is seeing. That's all." Sally smiled replying awkwardly. "Oh.. Well.. Probe away." She smiled nervously. Lightning snickered and shook his head.

Minty smiled hearing that and announced. "Dinner is almost done. Monty, mind grabbing Krissie?" "I guess." Lightning sighed and looked at Sally with a smile and whispered something into her ear as he walked away. Sally's eyes widened then her brows lowered. Minty noticed but thought it was cute and playful. Once alone, Minty said. "Don't be nervous around here honey. We're open books here. Got nothin to hide, so you just be your normal self." "Oh. I.. I am." Sally assured. Minty finished up dinner and replied. "Monty is afraid you're not liking it here." "What? NO, I like it here. I swear I do. It's..."-"Different?" Minty asked.

Sally blushed correcting. "I was going to say rustic.. And.. Uniquely styled.." "MMhmm." MInty hummed. She then began dishing plates as the front door opened. "Wow. Smells good Mom." Said Chad. He walked in and saw Sally standing near the island. "Oh.. Hello." He greeted. Minty looked at her son answering "Chad, this is Sally. She's visiting with Monty." "Monty's here?" Asked Chad. Minty nodded. Lightning and Kristine walked in. Chad turned and saw Lightning and smiled. "MONTY!" Chad exclaimed. Lightning smiled awkwardly greeting "Hey.. Um.. I- WOAH.. Okay.." Chad suddenly hugged his little brother. "Where have you been bro?" Asked Chad. Lightning pushed his brother away answering "Racing. Making a life for myself." Sounded sharp. Chad snickered replying. "I'd say. Congrats on that cup! Hard to believe my little brother is a racing champ now." Lightning smiled back proud like hearing that.

Kristine looked at Sally. Just staring. "ALRIGHT KIDS! Dinner is ready. Grab a plate and sit down." Minty ordered. So once everyone had their plate and was seated. Minty at the end,Kristine and Chad on her left, Sally and Lightning on the left. Sally stared at the plate. It looked worse than dinner food. "What is this again?.." She asked, careful not to offend. "Jowl?" She added. Minty nodded answering. "Yep. Good ole greasy jowl with lucky's black eyed peas, greens and sweet corn bread." "Wow.. And.." Sally paused and looked at her boyfriend. "You grew up eating this?" She smiled. Lightning could see it was a fake smile though. Lightning sighed answering. "Not really. This was more of a breakfast meat." Chad had to ask now, "Have you ever eaten it before?"

Sally shook her head. "Oh, you'll love it. Can be a bit greasy, but it's got good flavor." he assured. Chad seemed nice for sure. Sally stared at the plate as Minty said. "Well, dig in everyone." as most everyone dug in. Lightning saw Sally hesitating so leaned close and quietly asked. "Are you okay?.." Sally nodded. "You don't have to eat it. I will gladly get you something else. I'm sure Mom has something around here more like Flo's at the least.." "Stop. It's fine. I can eat it." Sally scolded quietly.

Kristine noticed them and cleared her throat grabbing the couple's attention. "You alright there barbie?" Lightning glared at his sister. Minty was quick to scold. "Krissie! Don't start or so help me I will take you out back and make you pick you're own switch! Say you're sorry." Kristine looked at Sally dead on and pretty much mouthed. "Sorry..." Minty shook her head in disapproval. Sally sighed and stared at the plate. She had to be nice and eat some of it, so she did.

Sally took another bite of the jowl and after a few bites said. "This is actually okay. For something I've never tried before." She admitted. Minty smiled replying. "Good. Glad you like it." Chad then asked. "So, Sally what do you do for a living? Surely you don't run around following that goof." Referring to Lightning. Sally giggled a bit answering. "No. I do go with him to some of his races, but not really. I run a motel back in Radiator Springs." Chad nodded impressed. "I'll have to come visit sometime." "You should. Something tells me that you, all of you would love Radiator Springs. It's a lot like this town really." Sally replied. Chad nodded again saying, I'll have to remember that."

Kristine watched Sally eat a few more bites then said. "You know what jowl is right?" "Um.." Sally muttered. Kristine butted in saying "Pork." Before Sally could answer. Sally just nodded slowly. Unsure what Kristine was trying to do. "I think it's good." Sally said. "Just not my personal favorite." Kristine dead stared at Sally and said. "It's the pig's face. You're eating his cheeks. You're eating Porky's face." Sally stared at Kristine and possibly turned a little pale. "Excuse me?" She asked. Chad and Lightning looked at Kristine like REALLY? Sally looked down at her plate and could just feel the food coming back up and visualized the freaking pig and shook her head as she bit her lips then repeated.

"Excuse me." As she quickly walked off. Lightning called for her with "Sal, wait.." "She's pregnant. Monty got her pregnant with his once every two weeks schedule." Announced Kristine calmly. Chad's brows lowered. Minty asked "What on earth are you talking about?" to her daughter. Lightning shot a mean glare to his sister then said to his Mother "Nothing. She's being a brat." then chased after Sally. Leaving Minty and Chad to deal with Kristine.

Lightning walked into Allison's old room and to the bathroom connected to the room. He knocked on the door calling, "Sally.. Sally.. You okay?.." He asked. Sally opened he door. She looked fine. Just upset. "Did you get sick?" He asked. Sally shook her head answering. "No.. I just.. I'm prissy! You're right.. I'm a spoiled princess.. I can't fit in here." Lightning snickered and hugged his girl. "I don't want you to fit in here Silly." "But you even made fun of the way I dress on the plane!" She whined. Lightning shook his head and smiled. "I love you Sally. I was just.. Picking on you. Look, I'm sorry. I just meant because of where we are you didn't have to wear all this and dress up. You know I love how you look, how you dress. I think you are the sexiest woman on earth. You're smart, beautiful, loyal, a good listener because I complain a lot."

That made Sally smile and look up at her boyfriend. "And Kristine is a bitch." "She's you're sister!" Sally scolded. Lightning nodded repeating. "Still a bitch." Sally snickered and shook her head. "I'm sorry I ran out like that. Just.. Is that really what jowl is?" She asked. Lightning opened his mouth to answer, when Sally stopped him saying. "Nope. Never mind. I don't want to know." And then took a deep breath. "Let's get back to dinner."...


	47. Communication is more than key

Once dinner was over, Sally went to take a shower before heading to bed, while Minty cleaned up dishes, Kristine went off to her room to brood, Chad and Lightning sat on the couch watching some late night show in the living room. Chad looked back and saw Minty still cleaning dishes, so took the time to catch up with his little brother. "So how is it really? Becoming more famous I mean." Lightning smiled and happily answered. "It's not to bad really. I mean I grab a lot of attention and before Sally, the girls were basically lining up. I mean twins Chad.. At the same time.." Chad was surprised to hear that and shook his head. "She's cute though. " He complimented. "Sally. Tiny little thing though. And way out of your league by the way Mon." Chad joked. Lightning rolled his eyes.

Chad did still feel bad for the last time he saw his brother though to and apologized again. "Hey, I am really sorry about how things went down when you were here last. I really... I didn't know Mollie would be there and I didn't know you even thought anything of her anymore." Lightning frowned thinking back to that but shrugged. "Kinda glad it happened really. I thought Mollie was amazing and.. I don't know, I guess I kinda thought I was going to be with her the rest of my life. I was comfortable with her and thought she made me happy." Lightning admitted. Chad nodded and understood that. "But Sally is truly amazing. I've just never felt this way with someone before and.. I know I'm happy. For the first time in a long time I feel happy being with someone and.. its better." Chad snickered hearing this then just had to tease.

"My little brother is in love. How sweet." "Alright, alright. Enough.." Lightning griped. Chad smiled proudly. "You're doing good Monty. Don't slip up." he warned firmly. The two brother's sat there watching tv for a few before Lightning then asked Chad. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?" "Well yeah, I got my sweet girl waiting for me back at the shop. All two hundred and sixty horses of her." Lightning chuckled to that. "Funny." Minty then walked in and sighed. "Well, I just got everything cleaned up. You two make sure to shut off the lights. I'm headed to bed." Chad smiled replying "Will do Mom, night." Followed by Lightning "Night Mom." Minty leaned over and kissed Lightning's cheek with a loving smile.

"Glad your home baby." She said warmly. Chad's brows lowered. "What about me?" He whined. Minty gave him a look saying "You live here." then went off to bed. Lightning smiled proudly saying "Looks like I'm still the favorite around here." Chad just glared at his brother. Sally walked in slowly. Chad and Lightning looked at her. Wearing a baby blue tank top that was tightly fitted and some matching sleep pants with white slippers. Her freshly washed hair had been blow dried and looked light and fluffy and soft. Oh it probably smelled amazing right now, thought Lightning.

"Wow. Looking good baby." Lightning complimented. Chad couldn't help staring and repeated himself. "Yeah, she is so outa your league." Lightning ignored that and motioned for Sally to come sit with them. She did. She sat right between the two brothers. "Sorry about dinner.. Kristine is.. Rude at times.." Chad apologized. Sally shrugged it off though. "It's okay. I've handled worse before." Looking at Lightning. She slowly lay her hand over his. Lightning stared at their hands touching. Her touch was electrifying and he wanted more of it, he never wanted to let go. He started to wonder what was going on with him lately. Chad must of noticed the strange feelings Lightning was feeling as he pointed out. "Face is a little red there Monty. You alright?" Sally looked up at Lightning's face and smiled. "You're blushing." She said with a smile. Of course, this only made him blush more as he defended. "What? No I'm not." Sally thought it was adorable though.

Chad chuckled then stood up. "I'm heading to bed." He announced. "You two should come by the shop sometime while your here. Maybe I'll let you drive Rob's old car." "Really?" Lightning asked with excitement. Chad's brows lowered with a firm "No. That would be dangerous." He explained. Lightning kind of pouted after that. Sally snickered seeing her boyfriend act so childish. "Which reminds me." Chad added. "I saw the jeep's plates out there. Rental?" He asked. Lightning nodded. "Horrible little dent you put in her. Let me guess, your car wrecked again?" Lightning's brows lowered before he answered "We flew here Chad. Had to rent a car and the jeep works perfect for trail riding. Sally's never been and wants to go." "Oh. Well, be careful if you do. Don't wanna get lost out here. And I'll give you a gun to borrow to." "I think I can manage.." Chad nodded then asked again. "So how is the race car of yours?" Lightning sighed before admitting "She needs some work..I.. May have caused some minor damage to the axle racing in mud." "Mud?" Questioned Chad.

"Why were you in mud?" he asked. Lightning shrugged answering "You tell me. Apparently to prepare myself for anything." Lightning griped and sort of complained about Doc. Chad smiled though. Sally patted Lightning's knee gently. But Chad was really proud of his little brother. "I'm glad you are doing so well. Got an awesome career, nice car when it's not wrecked, and Sally, you seem nice." Chad complimented. Lightning snickered back. He really did kind of have it all, right? "Well, night you two." Chad added before heading off. "Night." Called Lightning and Sally too.

Sally leaned on her boyfriend and let out a sigh, closing her eyes. "Tired?" Asked Lightning. Sally nodded against him. Lightning felt horrible about his sister and apologized "I'm sorry you're having such a bad time. My Mom seems to really like you though." "I guess.." Sally muttered softly. Lightning frowned. He wanted Sally to really like his family and wanted her to like being here. This was just day one though and he really hoped it was just a fluke. "Tomorrow will be better, okay? Worst case we fly home early. And remember we still have that trail ride if you'd like to go?" Sally sat up and her brows lowered. "I don't want to fly home early. I can see how happy your family is to see you and I don't want to ruin that for you. You seem like you like seeing them again to Stickers." Sally assured. "Like you just said, tomorrow will better." Oh how she hoped. Because Sally felt out of place in her own family, in her previous marriage, and now with Lightning's family to.

Lightning smiled replying "Great. Glad you want to stay." Sally nodded then remembering the little incident at the market. "Hey, who was that girl you backed into? There is an obvious history there between you two, so don't say she's no one again." Lightning sighed before answering honestly to her. "She was a girlfriend back before I started the cup. I may have made some mistakes, but I came home and found her at a club with some guy." "So she cheated on you?" "I guess.. I mean.. Mollie and I had always had this on and off relationship anyway, so it probably was going to happen at some point." "Mollie. Okay.. So she's the one you said you had the on and off for three years?" Asked Sally. Lightning nodded. Sally became a little worried and asked "Should I be worried about that?" Lightning couldn't help but chuckle as he answered "What? No. I love you way more than I love her." That sounded like a red flag to Sally there, but she brushed it off.

She slowly frowned a bit before asking her next question. "Were you rougher with her?" "What?" Asked Lightning. Sally quietly repeated and further asked "Were you rough with her? Sexually, was she your.. Toy before me?" Lightning's eyes widened. "Toy? Wait, is that what you think you are?" He asked. Sally shrugged answering "Toy, sub, slave thing, um.. Whatever you call us girls." "Us girls?" Lightning asked with a laugh. "Sally, you aren't some girl. You know that. You are acting so strange again. Come on, think this is a good time for bed." Sally sighed, but agreed. He was right, she was tired, he was tired.

"Night baby." Lightning said and cupped her face gently. Sally smiled and replied "Night.." "Want me to tuck you in?" Lightning asked flirtatiously. Sally giggled quietly answering. "No, I got it." Lightning chuckled a little to then the couple kissed softly. "That's kinda nice.." Sally whispered to his lips. Lightning smiled, his lips softly pressing to hers. "You like that?" He asked in that sexy deep voice of his that drove Sally wild. Sally kissed his lips softly before humming. "Mmmhmm." They kissed soft and quietly and passionately in the dark room with nothing, but the tv for light mostly.

Lightning broke the kiss and pulled away with a very satisfied smile. "Should we take this to the bedroom?" he asked. Sally shook her head replying. "Not tonight.. Better to keep you waiting til the last possible second anyway." She smiled then leaned close and kissed his lips once more before getting up and heading to bed. Lightning loved her teasing him like she did. And making him wait like that and edging him on would really make it hot and fire like once they did reach that moment...

Following Morning...

Lightning was already dressed and sipping on some coffee as he was on the phone talking to insurance about the jeep. Minty was still in pajamas and pouring herself some coffee. Sally walked in, wearing a powder pink romper, tank top and shorts style, with blue outlines, her hair up in what was similar to a fat ballet bun, make up done well, pink ear rings to match and those flats she brought. "Wow. You plan on going swimming?" Asked Minty. That caught the ears of Lightning. He looked up to see what Sally was wearing today and though she looked really hot in the fitted romper, it did resemble a bathing suit to anyone who hadn't seen one before.

Sally glanced down at her outfit of the day then asked Minty, "Does this look like a swim suit to you? Because it's actually a romper.." "A romper?" Asked Minty. Sally nodded. Lightning snickered and shook his head a bit. Still talking to insurance. Sally glanced at him then back to Minty answering "Um.. It's like.. Overalls. You just pull them up." "Oh. Well.." Minty began. "You look.. Cute. People wear that sort of thing?" She asked. Sally felt a little silly, but nodded. Lightning sighed at this moment and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?" Sally asked. Lightning looked at her answering "They put me on hold.. Again.." He was annoyed. "Morning." He still greeted. Sally smiled greeting. "Morning. And good morning Mrs, uh.. Minty.." Sally said with a nervous smile.

Minty snickered with a smile replying. "Good morning. What would you usually have for breakfast? You can help me cook if you like? Show me the way of the city folk." she joked. Sally frowned as she already knew, this family probably didn't have meatless breakfast at all really. "Um..I'll help you, that's fine, but.. Do you maybe have anything simple for me? Like.. Cereal or oatmeal?" Sally asked. Minty shook her head answering. "Not usually, but we do now." Pointing to a counter with some groceries that were a little disorganized and new. "Monty went out early this morning and picked up a few things." Minty explained. Sally looked at the counter top seeing foods, snacks, waters that she ate and would eat easily then looked at Lightning asking "You went out and bought that all for me?" Lightning nodded then held up a finger as he was taken off hold.

"Coffee?" Asked Minty. Sally nodded. So minty fixed her a mug and scooted it to the young girl. Minty then poured a little bit of liqueur into the her cup of coffee. "Want some?" She asked Sally. Sally shook her head admitting. "I really don't drink much and.. Especially not in the mornings." Minty snickered replying "I use to put liquor in the pot itself. My kids grew up on this stuff." Sally looked at Lightning with this horrified expression. Lightning shook his head saying, "No we didn't." Sally sighed with relief. One thing for sure, Lightning had grown up very different from Sally. Minty looked at Lightning saying "That's what you kids think." Lightning cocked his head to the side a little hearing that. Did his Mom really? He wondered? Or was she joking?

 _knock knock knock._

Minty, Sally, and Lightning looked toward the front door. Minty set down her coffee and mumbled. "Wasn't expecting anyone." As she walked off to answer the door. Sally sighed and walked over to Lightning and sat next to him asking "How is it going?" Lightning frowned answering "I'm on hold again..." Sally nodded. That was insurance for you. Minty walked back in calling her son. He and Sally looked over to see Mollie standing next to her. Lightning's brows lowered. Yup, still mad at Mollie.

Mollie spoke up saying "I knew you'd need my insurance information.. Sorry for yesterday. Guess we're both still a little hurt." Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "I'm not hurt. I'm better than that." Minty glared at her son scolding him. "Don't act like that. Just get the insurance thing settled and please get the bad blood out. I don't like it round here." Lightning glared at his Mom back. He had no longing to mend this thing between him and Mollie. "I just need a few things to make this easier." Lightning said as he hung up.

Sally immediately asked "Why did you hang up?!" "Because with her insurance information, it'll be easier to just start over." "Oh." Sally said, feeling stupid. She was a little jealous of Mollie. Mollie was wearing blue Jean's with rips, lacy white tank top with a flannel button up like a jacket. Mollie had shape. Big breasts and a backside with curves. Sally was flat as a door pretty much. And this was Lightning's on and off girlfriend. Nothing could be more threatening than her, right?...

Sally sat with them as they went over the few things Lightning needed for insurance purposes. Finishing up, Lightning held out his hand to shake hands with his ex saying "Thanks for coming by and helping out. Made this much easier." Mollie stared at Lightning's hand then shook it. "Sure thing.." She said. "Now... Can we talk? Because I don't think I can live a normal life around in this town with you out there hating me and not to mention I have to see your dumb face on everything anymore superstar." she joked. Lightning stared at Mollie and thought about it. Sally stared at the two of them and was so worried. Did she need to be though?

Lightning sighed with a frown then glanced at Sally before back to Mollie answering "Yeah.. Come on, we can talk outside.." Sally was a little mad that Lightning agreed to, but wouldn't stop him. Lightning and Mollie walked out the screen door in the front of the house and sat down on the swinging bench on the front porch together. "So.. Where to start?" Joked Mollie awkwardly. Lightning glared answering "You cheated on me." "I DID NOT." Mollie corrected firmly. Both of them took a minute as they knew a fight was about to break if they didn't calm down first.

Mollie took a deep breath before continuing "Look... I tried calling you." "And I tried calling you." Lightning replied. Mollie frowned saying "So we both became busy.. We both started living our own lives.. I mean.. I'm sorry, I just find it unbelievable, but... Were you really faithful the entire time you thought I was waiting back here for your long return?" Lightning frowned and nodded. "AND BELIEVE ME" he said. "I had PLENTY of opportunities. I just thought we'd be fine once I came back." "You thought we'd be fine?" Asked Mollie with a raised brow. Lightning nodded answering "Yes. I thought we'd be fine and then maybe you'd come with me." Mollie's eyes widened. "Wait what!? You really wanted me to just follow you around?" she asked.

Lightning shrugged admitting. "Maybe.. I just thought we would.. I don't know.. Stay together" "Hmmm." Mollie hummed. "So how long?" Asked Lightning. "How long did it take you to just move on with Greg?" Mollie thought for a second before answering that. "I don't know.. I guess after a month I just.. Figured you were never coming back and were living it up in California. I mean you know what they say about California girls." She joked. Lightning snickered to that. Mostly because he was dating one. Mollie sighed continuing "I really figured you just forgot about me and about Small Town here.. I thought you wanted to leave and make a big name for yourself as _Lightning McQueen._ Leave Monty behind."

Lightning shookhis head. "I didn't really want that..I was being selfish then. I'm sorry.." he replied. Mollie nodded. "Do you really hate me?" Mollie asked. Lightning looked to her and asked the same. "Do you hate me?" Mollie giggled answering. "I did you goof!" She giggled. "But.. This talk is helping. Why didn't you call more or try harder or.. Come home sooner?" She asked. Lightning shrugged answering. "Partially because I was always so busy.. And because I sucked at that time. I didn't want to come home as such a loser.. I wanted to make you proud and everyone else to." "Aww Monty.. I was proud of you long before that." Mollie assured as she lay her hand on his. Both smiled at each other.

Mollie really did look beautiful to. "I'm sorry for leaving you and making you think I abandoned you." Lightning apologized. Mollie nodded thanking him then replied "Sorry I didn't try contacting you harder to. I should have trusted you and not just jumped to conclusions.." "So we're okay now?" "Yeah. We're okay." Mollie assured. That made both of them happy and the grey cloud of regret and hurt lifted away. "I don't hate you." Mollie exclaimed. Lightning smiled and hugged her saying "Thanks.. And I never really hated you. I could never stop loving you, even to this day. You mean a lot to me." Mollie looked up into his blue eyes with a smile as they shared a moment together, then had to ask. "So whose the blonde?" Lightning chuckled answering "That is my girlfriend, Sally." "No way. COME ON! She is way to high maintenance for you. How much did you pay her to be your make believe girlfriend for the trip?" Mollie joked and fist bumped Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning laughed answering "I'm serious! She's great to. You'd like her. When she's not so uncomfortable." Mollie rolled her eyes saying "She is so tiny. How do you two even... I mean she's a twig! One wrong move and you'd snap her in half." Lightning shook his head replying "Nah.. She's pretty resilient." Mollie snickered. "Hey, friends right?" She asked. Lightning bobbed his head back and fourth agreeing "Friends." The two stood up and thankfully found a new friendship.

"I think we will make better friends than lovers anyway." Said Mollie. Lightning raised a brow asking back "Really? How so?" "Because you are a jerk. Were a jerk." "Are you still with Greg?" "OH NO. No, that ended after you left pretty much. Hurt your Mom the way you did that." "I know.. I was hurt though." "I'm sorry again.. I just"-"It is in the past. I really want it to stay there." Lightning interrupted then smiled. Mollie agreed there. Lightning then sais. "Come on, now that we've made up, I want to introduce you to Sally. She's a great person and I think you two might actually get along once you know each other." Mollie raised a brow asking "You can't seriously be dating her. She's.. A trophy wife Mon. I may not want to be with you, but I know a gold digger when I see it."

"What? No, she's not a gold digger. I don't even really have money to give her if she was." he admitted. "So you haven't spent anything on her that might sway her over?" "No, well..." He Paused. There was Wheel Well. "No. Sally isn't like that. Believe me, if she wants something, she is not the type to go after a man to get it. She'll find a way to do it herself. She is so independent and doesn't need me." he assured. The friends walked back inside where Minty asked "You two work this all out?" "Yes Mom." Answered Lightning.

"Where's Sally?" He thenasked. Minty looked around the room before answering "Oh.. She was here a moment ago.." Mollie followed Lightning to Allison's old room where Sally was sitting on the bed. She looked a little upset as she messed on the phone. "Hey, Sally?" Lightning calledin question. She looked over to see Lightning and Mollie standing next to each other. Sally only snarled "Oh. I'm sorry.. You want me to go so the two of you can make up?" She was rude. Mollie immediately laughed pretty hard replying "What!? NO! Oh my god! You think I want this man child back!? We may have made amends, but we are never going back down chaos road!" she joked.

Lightning glared and growled "You can take it down a notch there Mollie.." Mollie snickered and continued "Seriously, we are NOT getting back together. We had good times, but.. Think we're to toxic to each other in the end." She explained as she placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. Lightning smiled saying "But that's part of the fun." Mollie's brows lowered as she growled. "Not helping ass face.." and pointing to Sally. Lightning looked at Sally who was very harshly staring at him. "Oh.. Right." He muttered. Mollie looked at Sally and assured "There is nothing to worry about. Monty and I are just better off friends."

Sally snickered snarling "That's just what you want me to think." Mollie glanced at Lightning then back at Sally saying "Hey, don't be rude to me. I maybe the ex girlfriend, but I am no threat to you and what's yours now!" "Oh really? So do you still love him to?" Sally asked. Mollie's brows lowered. "Excuse me? Um. Wow. I am trying to be nice and be the better woman here. And look, yeah, I may not _know_ you, but I know a little trophy wife when I see one. And I'm gettin nothin but shiny ass trophy bitch vibe in here. I am not gonna fight for dam leftovers, but I will kick your ass and break you like the little twig you are if you say somethin smart like that again to me."

Sally's eyes widened as she stood up. "Excuse me!?" She snapped. Mollie stepped a foot forward with a stomp and yelled "Oh you wanna do this blondie!?" Lightning pit his hahd in front of Mollie with a very worried and confused face. Mollie looked up at him saying "She like this all the time?" He looked at Sally then answering "No.. Not usually." Only when she's been holding onto things and bottling up. "Mollie, go. I'll talk to you later." he assured.

That really made Sally even more upset as she sat down on the end of the bed."Of course you will." Sally mumbled. Mollie snickered, giving Lightning a bit of a look before looking at Sally saying "Know that thing with his tongue he does?" Sally glared at Mollie. Mollie nodded saying "Yeah you do, I taught him that." "Mollie!" Lightning snapped loudly and pointed to the door! "I'm sorry! It's hard not to snap at her face!" Mollie defended! She glared at Sally then warned Lightning, "Careful with women like that Mon.. She just seems.. Like a trophy type.." Then left.

Lightning sighed and watched Mollie leave. Sally crossed her arms and asked "What now? Staring at her ass much?" Lightning immediately looked back at Sally, eyes wide. "What!?" "Oh don't think I don't notice. I see the way you looked at her, at the girls at the races! Around town sometimes, Mia and Tia!?" Sally snapped! Lightning stood there like a fool. "I didn't do that, I don't do that..." he did a little out at the tracks. Sally was furious. "Oh please, don't lie to me. I'm not thick or curvy and not into the whole kinky sex shit you're into."

Lightning never really heard her talk like that before. He slowly shut the door then replied. "I don't know why you are getting so jealous.. If I liked other girls that I looked at, I'd be chasing them, but I'm not. I don't want to even be with Mollie anymore. She is just a girl to me now." He defended. Sally only snapped back "A girl you've slept with! So you admit you look at them! Other women!? Do you think of them when you're with me?" She asked. Lightning's eyes widened again. "What!? NO! NEVER. I wouldn't do that." That was a lie. He would totally do that, but he really hadn't.

Lightning rubbed his hands through his hair before asking "What is with you? Usually if you're this upset, means I did something wrong or you are keeping something from me. Which is is this time!?" He asked rudely! Sally was hurt and upset then admitted "I heard you tell her you loved her..That she means so much." "...What?" "You told Mollie that you could never stop loving her." He did, didn't he. Lightning thought a moment about that as it was quiet. "Do you really still love her?" Asked Sally. Lightning walked over and sat on the bed bext to Sally where she looked into his blue eyes. Lightning hesitated before asking her "Do you want the truth? Or is this another trap?" Sally's brows lowered.

"YOU LOVE HER!?" she snapped as she stood up! Lightning immediately stood up and defended himself. "DON'T YOU ACT SURPRISED! I told you how and what I think about loving someone!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Sally yelled! Lightning only yelled back with "You don't stop loving someone! You either love them or you never did!" "So you love her!?" "Yes! Of course I do! She was amazing! She was a part of my life and there was a time she was you!" "Me!? What the fuck does that mean!?" Sally asked in anger!

Lightning panicked yelling "I don't know! You took her place I guess!" "OH!? So I'm the rebound!?" "WHAT!? After a year together and you wanna do this now!? WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKIN CRAZY!?" he asked. Sally turned away. "You're not being fair, DO YOU LOVE BEN!?" Lightning asked loudly! "What? No! I do not love him anymore!" "Lies!" "I'M NOT LYING! AND THIS IS ABOUT YOU AND THAT LITTLE SLUT YOU HAD" "What!? Are you serious!? You shouldn't call her a slut!" he defended. "You don't know her!" Sally only came back with reminding "Please, she's into your freaky crap." "What?" "Besides, you're the one that said she cheated!" Sally _kindly_ reminded. Lightningwas furious! "I-she- AARRHHGG!!! You wanna talk slutty? You're the one with the dam tramp stamp!" Sally gasped, Lightning thought back to what Sally had just said, "Wait, freaky crap? What are you talking about!? Are you-wait? The sex? You're jealous of Mollie because she and I were into this so called freaky crap?" he asked. Sally didn't answer that, but she didn't have to. Lightning quickly realized that this was bottled up emotions that Sally was putting out and changed tactics. "This is going no where... Back up, I didn't mean that-er- A lot of what I said and I'm pretty sure you didn't mean what you said either." He tried calming her down.

Sally was hurt. Lightning sighed and asked "Did you not..Enjoy last time we tried the rougher things?" Sally hesitated. She wanted to please Lightning like he wanted to be, but that wasn't her. She looked at Lightning with a frown answering "I did.. Mostly..I just.. It was.. Scary and I was trapped and couldn't move and it hurt after you untied me. Especially around my neck and shoulders." Her eyes teared up as she continued "And you grabbed my throat and it was tight and different and.. I felt so helpless and afraid because I had no clue what you were going to do to me and"-"Okay, hold on. Why didn't you say red? I would have stopped. I told you that and I promised." Did he? Well he would have stopped regardless.

Sally swallowed hard before answering his question. "Because I want to be the best you have.. I don't want you to leave me because I'm such a little fragile and spoiled princess.. I can't be your sex toy, I can't dress the way you want here, you obviously care what your family thinks of me, which means you don't like me how I am.. And I'm pretty sure Kristine is trying to get rid of me already. I don't think I fit in your life here.." That made Lightning smile and chuckle a little bit. "WHAT'S FUNNY!?" Sally snapped. Lightning reached for her and hugged her close. "That you think you're not the best. You are definitely the best I've had yet. Probably ever will have." "Probably?" Sally questioned.

Lightning chuckled correcting himself. "Hopefully. Sally I love you and I only care what they think because I want them to love you as much as I do cotton ball." He teased. Sally glared at him for that one. "Sally," he continued. "You mean a lot to me and I don't really care if you fit in my life here or not because my life is with you and everyone else back in Radiator Springs. I mean come on, I don't exactly fit in with your family in California do I?" He asked. Sally shook her head. "I love you.." Lightning repeated. Sally looked at him and those big blue eyes and cute smile. "You know you love me to. And about the whole sex toy thing. You are not a toy. And I don't EVER want to hear you call yourself that again. Not unless it's playful banter because that's hot. Not the point though, Look, next time just say Red, okay?" He asked. Sally nodded silently again.

"And you don't really think doing that stuff I like makes you slutty do you?" he asked. Sally swallowed nervously and shrugged. Lightning rubbed her back, holding her close. "Oh Sally... Please don't think like that.." "I'm sorry.. I just.. I feel dirty sometimes and it's not a good dirty.." "I am so sorry.. Look, let's... Maybe we should take a break from that sort of thing.. for now, okay? Evantually we can try again.. At least I'd like to because you were amazing." "Really?" Asked Sally. Lightning nodded with a smile and continued "Oh yea! You were sexy and beautiful and even thinking back to it is turning me on. I could totally fuck you right now." He warned in a quiet deep voice. Sally tried not to smile as she was mad a little still and embarrassed.

She pushed him away playfully and whined. "Stop it..Please." Lightning snickered and continued "And when we do try again, you have to PROMISE me you'll say red if it comes to it. Alright?" He asked and made it clear, taking her shoulders and making her look him directly in the eyes. Sally just nodded silently again. She was being very quiet. Lightning knew this blow up wasn't completely about Mollie or Lightning's family, though that probably added to it. Sally bottled up her feelings about their rougher encounter. She needed to stop doing that. Holding back how she felt just because she wanted to make him happy. Because he wasn't happy if Sally wasn't happy to.

"No more of this keeping quiet stuff either. I want you to talk to me about this stuff. It's very important. okay?" Lightning added. Sally nodded once again silently. Lightning shook his head saying "Nuh uh.Not good enough.You have to promise me you will tell me to stop next time I push you. Promise me." "Okay.. I promise.." Mumbled Sally. Lightning nodded and replied "You also gotta promise me you will talk to me. Never again shutting me out about how things went for you when we do try, okay?" Sally nodded answering "I promise." "Good." he replied.

"Now... I love you. I promise you have nothing to worry about with Mollie. She was Ni-Fun-Different..." He stumbled finding the right word. Blushing as she stared at Sally nervously. "But I don't want her back and you should know I'd choose you over her any day Sal. Stop being so insecure because I will always come back to you. I'd never abandon you." he assured. It did make Sally feel better after this talk. "Okay." She said. "Thanks Stickers.. I'm sorry I snapped at you and..I guess I.. Have to apologize to Mollie now to..." She frowned. Lightning shrugged saying "Mollie will be fine. She's a rough girl. And I mean that she is just.. Very self assured and won't take anything from anyone.


	48. Things are looking up

Lightning closed the door behind him softly. Kristine still standing there. "Is she pregnant?" She asked. Lightning's brows lowered. "What? NO, why? .. She's just.. Not feeling well.." "Because she's pregnant." Kristine repeated. Lightning grew very furious with his little sister at this point. "Are you kidding me Kristine!? I shouldn't have to protect Sally from you. You are my sister and you know you've been treating her like crap!" "Well I don't like her." "Why not?" Asked Lightning. Kristine just shrugged. Lightning growled in frustration. "You are such a brat." "I can live with that." Lightning just shook his head and went on. There was no reasoning with Kristine anyway. Lightning walked back out to find Mollie and Minty chatting in the kitchen. The women looked over at Lightning. "I didn't know you stayed." Lightning admitted. Mollie shrugged saying. "Well, Minty Mom here stopped me and you know how she gets." She joked. Lightning snickered.

Minty only rolled her eyes, but it was true. Once she got to talking, sometimes she just didn't know how to stop. "I better actually go now." Mollie pointed out. "Don't want blondie to get any more jealous than she already is." Lightning shook his head snapping gently like. "Don't say that sort of thing. She's really not the jealous type." Minty snickered with a bit of an eye roll hearing that. Lightning looked at his Mother asking "What was that?" Mollie jumped in and explained "She heard.. We heard a lot with all the yelling you two were doin." Lightning blushed a bit with that. Minty shrugged it off saying "Don't worry about it Mon. I've heard more than that on occasion." Giving him some kind of look while she drank her coffee. Mollie and Lightning looked at each other curiously and all red in the cheeks a bit. "Well I'm gonna go.." Mollie announced awkwardly. And she sort of rushed out. "See ya later Monty." And shut the door behind her.

Lightning sighed and now alone, Minty asked her son. "Are the two of you okay?" Lightning nodded answering "Yes. Mollie and I made up." "Not Mollie. Sally." "Oh.. Yes. Cleared that up to.." He answered. Minty nodded then sipped her coffee. "So an entire year with this one? That's good Monty." She complimented. Lightning nodded. It was quiet as they stood there for a few minutes. Minty looked over at the groceries then said. "Fine taste buds on this one.." More of complaining. Lightning snickered and nodded again as he replied this time. "Sally is a little particular and a bit of a perfectionist. She likes to look her best all the time. She's different." "Oh VERY different than any other girl you have ever brought home." "Is that good?" Lightning asked.

Minty took a moment and thought about it. She knew her son was looking for approval, though he wouldn't admit it and would deny it and say he will do what he wanted to do. Minty shook her head answering "I couldn't say yet Mon. I have barely gotten to speak with her or get to know her. So far?.. She's a bit of a mess really baby.. But if you like her than I'm happy to get to know her. You know that." Lightning nodded and appreciated his Mother's honesty. Minty sighed and added "I'm going to get dressed and head to the farmer's market outside town shortly. Kristine is going to go the bowling alley with her friends while I'm there. You two should come along with me." She suggested,. Lightning shrugged replying "Maybe. I'm taking the jeep to Chad's shortly." Lightning was thinking about Sally though. He just needed to get Sally comfortable and to be herself around here. Problem was, she didn't fit in to the point Lightning feared he wouldn't get Sally to open up that much...

Sally stepped out and into the living room to find no one in the living room. Odd. She walked around the kitchen and halls. Even called out "Lightning?.." A few times quietly. She looked into Lightning's room. Walking in and of course no one was here in this room either. Sally sat on his bed and just took it all in. This was Lightning's old room, where he grew up. His old bed, bedding.. Which was bright red and black in color. The comforter was thick and yet thin and breathable. Like a pillow more than a blanket. Curious, Sally opened the closet up.

Just curious as to what she'd find. Though part of her knew she shouldn't snoop really. Inside the closet floor was a bat leaning against a cardboard box and a few jackets on the floor and shoes. Sally gently peeked inside the box to find a football, more jackets, sweats, a few posters, a picture of Lightning with Robert, Chad and an older man at a track. Probably his Father. Some yo yos, a few model trains and cars race cars, a remote control car. Cute. Sally looked up seeing a few nicer clothes hung up along with an old suit. Go kart race suit. Cute. She looked above on the shelf to find collectors sports cards in a small box, a few more shoes, and a photo album.

Nothing to weird. So Sally shut the door and then peeked under the bed. It was dusty and smelled a bit under there. She saw something. Another box. She had to lay on her stomach and really get underneath the bed to try and grab it. "What are you doing?" Asked Lightning. BUMP! "Ow.." She yelped when she hit her head on the bed. "Nothing I- OW!" She yelped loudly as her hair caught on the wiring under the bed "Oh no.." She whined and tried pulling but, realizing her hair was stuck. SHE WAS STUCK! She began to quietly panic. Lightning cocked his head a bit as he stared at Sally. Half way under the bed and half way out.; "Are you going to come out of there?" He asked. Sally frowned a little before admitting "Please don't laugh... I'm stuck.." Lightning didn't mean to laugh as he asked. "What?" "I'm STUCK! Okay!? My hair is caught in the wire thingy in the bed." She panicked a bit.

Lightning laughed and joked. "That's what you get for snooping." "I SAID DON'T LAUGH!" Sally snapped! Lightning shook his head asking her "What were you doing under there anyway?" "I.. I don't know.." She answered. Lightning contained his laughter and lay down on his back, sliding underneath the bed next to Sally. She glared at him. He only smiled like he was almost happy to see her struggling. "Hi, how you doin?" He flirted. Sally glared with a straight face and asked "Are you going to help or not?" Lightning shrugged answering "I could.. But.. I could also take advantage of you being stuck right now." Sally's jaw dropped with "You wouldn't dare." "Oh I totally would. If I knew no one would hear you. You can be pretty loud." "ME!? You-you're-I.." She couldn't think of a come back and sighed.

Lightning chuckled then began untangling, un-stucking her hair. "Don't move nosy." He joked as he gently and carefully got each stuck piece out. "If you'd wear your hair down instead of up like you do all the time, this probably wouldn't have happened." He warned. Sally always had her hair up and done nicely. Sometimes even for bed. Sally was free as she slid out from under the bed, Lightning following. The two stood up, and Sally took the ballet style bun out, dropping her hair down to a nice fluffy wavy look. "See, you look beautiful." Lightning complimented then took her hands in his. Sally snickered arguing with "Yea, until I step outside for like two minutes." Lightning lightly chuckled at that.

"I'm taking the jeep to Chad's shop. He's gonna fix the rear end for insurance." Lightning announced. Sally nodded saying "Great, I'll come along." Lightning smiled and gazed at his girl. "I'm so glad you're mine." He added. Sally stared at him, surprised to hear that randomly. Though it felt really nice to hear. "Really?" She asked with a smile. Lightning nodded and kissed her lips softly. "How about tomorrow morning we take a jeep out to the trails?" "What if you scratch it up again?" Lightning glared at her for a second. "I will not. Plus, Chad has another jeep, a better one and he is going to let us take it." he explained. "Well.. What if you wreck it into something?" Sally asked. Lightning rolled his eyes saying, "Why does everyone think I'm gonna wreck or somethin. I will never actually crash and total a car, okay. I may not be the most careful driver, but cars were meant to driven. Hard. Not treated like glass models." He griped.

Sally giggled a bit replying. "Okay now Stickers. Calm down. That sounds good to me. Thanks." Lightning cocked his head to one side asking "For what? Bringing you to this hell hole?" "It's not a hell hole!" Sally defended with a giggle. "It's just.." She tried to think of a word. Lightning snickered continuing, "Different. But you did bring something else to wear while on the trails? Right?" He asked. Sally hesitated and had to think. "I.. Um.. Have to check.." she admitted. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes saying. "That is it. I am taking you to the mall and I'm buying you some clothes. Not for just around here. You should have something besides skirts and dress slacks. I mean seriously." "I have a few yoga pants." Sally defended. Lightning nodded agreeing, but "I've seen them. They look like bell bottoms. Sally, I love you, but it's time they burned." Sally's jaw dropped. "Woah, what?!" She laughed. Lightning nodded saying "You heard me, so let's go to the mall on the way home." "This place really has a mall?" She asked as they left the room...

The couple walked into the old shop. Lightning called out for his brother, "Chad!.. Chad we're here!" They walked past a few cars and found Chad near the back. "Hey." Greeted Chad. "Just pull the jeep round back and leave the keys in. I'll get to it tonight. You take my jeep over there until I'm done." He assured. Sally smiled and thanked her boyfriend's older brother. Lightning thanked his brother to then asked "Think I could take Sally to the back?" Chad raised a brow and shrugged asking "Rob's car?" "I just wanna see it again anyway." Lightning admitted. Chad shrugged again saying "Sure. Just long as you ain't driving it." "I'm not.." Lightning growled then took Sally's hand and pulled her along. They got to the back and to the covered car. Lightning took the tarp and pulled it off, tossing it down side the car. Sally stared at it and said. "There's hardly a scratch on it.." "Yeah, Chad fixed it back up." "Well he did a good job. So this is-was.. Robert's?" Sally asked carefully. Lightning nodded as he brushed his hand over the car's roof and over his brother's name.

"And he.. Crashed?" Sally asked with a hard swallow. It was hard to ask because she wasn't sure how touchy of a subject it was for Lightning really and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Lightning raced and she was afraid he would crash. She was constantly afraid of that happening. "Stickers.." She cooed quietly, grabbing his attention. "Do racers.. Often.. Die? From accidents? Because I've met about ten racers personally from you and from that I know that Doc crashed, Strip crashed multiple times and one that ended his last race, his son died in a crash, Cal's Dad died, your brother to and then Junior's Dad to right? I mean how easy is it to crash?!" She was clearly afraid Lightning was going to be next.

Lightning chuckled asking "Do you think I'm going to meet my end racing or something?" "Well... I hope not." Sally answered and her brows lowered. "It's not funny! I am genuinely worried about you and crashing." She explained. Lightning walked over and hugged her assuring "I won't crash and burn. I'm the best racer out there and I have Doc, the world's best instructor helping me and a great team keeping an eye on me. I'm fine Sally. I will never leave you like that. But to be fair, Dying by doing what you love wouldn't be a bad way to go." Sally looked angry hearing that. "I'm joking. It's a joke." Lightning assured.

Sally snickered and crossed her arms scolding. "That was a horrible joke Lightning." Lightning bobbed his head from side to side admitting, "Yeah, that was. Sorry." He apologized. The couple stared at the old race car and after a few seconds of silence, Sally bucked up in asking "How exactly did he die?.." Lightning sighed and Sally added "You don't have to answer that.. I was just.. Curious.." She admitted. Lightning nodded and understood. He walked over and stepped near the driver window of the car before answering "Well.. He burned inside the car and went into shock. I was.. Young and I wasn't really allowed to see him in the hospital." "He survived burning?!" Sally asked shocked.

Lightning stared ta her and she quickly apologized. "Sorry.. I just.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have even asked to begin with." chad knocked on a box grabbing the couple's attention and asking "Ya'll stayin a while? I can get you two some drinks if you'd like?" Lightning nodded then said. "Sally was just asking about Robert's death." Chad stared at Sally then back at his brother to reply. "Shouldn't tell her that stuff. It'll only make her worry if she cares about you." Sally turned a little pale. Chad saw her fear and knew Lightning was rather careless, so he figured the reminder might actually keep his brother on his toes and remind him of the dangers in the sport he played. "He died because of the crash. I got to hear him screaming as he was burned alive. HE went into shock, sepsis, third degree burns covering over sixty percent of his body and he couldn't breathe on his own anymore. He suffered and you, Monty, should be careful and remember the dangers ahead."

Lightning glared at his brother saying "I am not going to crash. I am way better and not to mention the cars now days are better, safer. Even have kill switches now." Chad nodded arguing, but said. "But you have the risk out there. Just saying." Lightning rolled his eyes then saw Sally who looked terrified for him. That did feel a little good, knowing she loved him that much, but he also had to assure her that he was fine and Chad was going overboard here. "Sal, I'll be fine. I'm more likely to.. To, uh.. Crash driving in town than on the track. Chad is a safety freak."

Chad glared and explained "I am because I have been part of those crashes. Yes, you are more likely to wreck off track, but there is more than crashing that is a danger to you Monty. You could lose your hearing eventually, dehydrate and pass out IN A RACE, or it could lead to deep vein thrombosis which will terminate you from racing for months or even a year, you could inhale the fumes and cause internal chemical burns if your car isn' t running right, you could also get caught in some type of chemical fire due to someone else cheating and using some illegal fuel, and"-"ALRIGHT CHAD! I get it!" Snapped Lightning.

Chad's brows lowered as he continued, "I just want you to be safe and know the dangers. I don't want to lose you to." "Well you won't." Argued Lightning. "i am a piston cup champion and I can handle anything that is thrown at me. I won't crash." he assured. Chad nodded replying "Hope not. Just be ready if you do and don't forget the dam kill switch." Lightning didn't say anything else about it and it became awfully quiet. Sally looked back and fourth between the two brother's then awkwardly spoke up softly. "Well... Um.. I'm.. Thirsty.."

Chad looked at her and snickered apologizing. "Sorry. I'm sure Monty's right. He is a good racer and.. Pretty smart out there. Gifted is more like it. I wish I was lying when I said all that, but this is racing. Crashes are a part of it. I didn't mean to scare you Sally." "Oh, I'm not scared.." She lied. "Just.. Worried.." Chad nodded then said he'd go off and grab some drinks. Sally stared at the fixed up old race car and then at Lightning who saw her pale faced fear. He walked over with a smile and hugged her tightly saying "I promise you that I am safe. Please don't worry about me. Cars are built so much better now days and then like a told Chad, the kill switch makes it less likely to catch a flame. I'm fine." Sally just nodded against his chest. She would always still worry about him no matter what...

The couple hopped into the jeep and began going out to the mall, only they passed the mall and started going back to the house. Sally was unsure why and asked with a little bit of a giggle. "Thought we were going to the mall for clothes? Did you decide I can keep my elegant style after all?" She laughed. Lightning snickered and shook his head answering. "Uh, no. Still going to the mall to buy you a few things and some sneakers. Can't wear those baby flats out riding." "They're not baby flats, they are ballet flats." Sally corrected. Lightning rolled his eyes saying, "Whatever, we're just making a quick trip back to the house." "Why?" Asked Sally. Lightning glanced at her and smiled as he drove.

"Well, my Mom is out at the farmer's market with Kristine. And she always takes hours there." "So?" "So... I was hoping we could"-"Oh MY GOSH! You are awful!" Sally whined loudly! Lightning snickered and playfully asked "Oh! So you don't want it?" "Oh I want it, but..." Her expression changed and Lightning knew why, so he quickly assured. "No rough stuff. I swear it." He said as he held up a hand honest. Sally stared at him and was thinking for sure, just what about. She was quiet the rest of the way to the house. They got there and Lightning also reminded her that they didn't have to, but h would lose his mind if he didn't get anything for too much longer. That did make it tempting to tease and push Lightning to the brink of insanity, but Sally was up for it really to and could use his affection.

Up into his room, Lightning shut the door, locking it, just in case. He walked up to Sally who was near the bed and cupped her face, kissing her in lustful hunger. Sally moaned softly then pushed away gently, breaking the kiss and removing his hands from her face before speaking. "Wait, wait, I.. I want to go first this time.." Lightning was taken a step back and was giving her a confused look. "What do you mean first?" He asked. Sally took his jeans and pulled the belt loose then looked up into his eyes with such a sexy little gaze as she unbuttoned and un zipped the jeans then rubbed his member from the outside of the pants. This was making his member grow more and more against her touch.

"Mmmm.." Lightning quietly moaned in this heavy way. "Wanna see it?" He asked. Sally nodded and pulled her hands back, letting Lightning remove himself. He glanced back at the door as if he were afraid they would get caught and when he looked back to Sally, she was gone, no, wait, down. She was already down on her knees. "Oh.." Lightning said with surprise. He just knew that sucking his member wasn't exactly her actual favorite thing and she especially disliked swallowing down his fluid. With his member out and hard before her, Sally wrapped her lips around it and began giving Lightning a real slow, but nice blowjob. Lightning's member throbbed in her mouth. The warmth wetness of her mouth was really making it even more pleasurable as she suckled and tightened her lips around it.

She did swallow once or twice, making her tongue swirl around and saliva so moist and move in waves around his member. At first her hands rested on his thighs to keep him from fully entering her mouth because he had an above average length really, but then her hands slid to his hips and she moved closer to his pelvis, taking his member deeper into her throat. Lightning closed his eyes and moaned. She may not have liked giving him this sort of affectionate touch, but dam she was good at it.

She pulled away, her spit covering his member like lube. "You like that?" She asked as she looked up at him. Lightning looked down at her, that was the sexiest look in a woman to him. On her knees, his member in front of her, an inch away from her moist and warm lips, her looking up with needy and sexy eyes and a slight smile. Only thing that would have made this any better was if Sally was in the nude and not in that darn romper. Her hair was puffy and messy and honestly she never looked so beautiful. Lightning nodded answering "You know I do baby.." Sally smiled to his praise then lips wrapping around his member again, began moving faster in a back and fourth motion, deep throating the best she could without gagging. She almost did a few times and Lightning knew it as she would choke up here and there.

She rolled her tongue, moaning and sending her vibrations into his member and up his body. She popped him out from her mouth and gasped a bit, she needed air. Lightning didn't mean to snicker seeing that, hearing that. "Too much for you?" He asked. Sally only glanced up and using her hand, guided his member back into her mouth. She continued her motions and pleasurable swirls and occasional swallows. Lightning could feel himself growing closer and closer to cumming. "S-Sal.." He paused and swallowed before ordering her to "Look up at me." She looked up, his member in her mouth.

Lightning reached for her hair and played with it. Pulling it gently as he moaned and gently, slowly, he moved his hips back and fourth. Fucking her mouth gently. Sally ceased movement and let him for a few thrusts. She moaned which just done it! "I'm going to cum.." He warned, knowing she didn't like the taste of him exactly. Sally just thought it was more gross than sexy to take his or rather any man's cum into her mouth. Some women just don't like it. Sally removed her lips and Lightning let her hair fall back down her shoulders. She gripped him in her hand and tightly stroked his member as she still looked up at him, she bit her lower lips and then licked her upper lip before saying "I want you to cum in me." "What?" Lightning asked with the face of pure confusion and maybe slight horror.

Sally's eyes widened as she corrected quick! "Inside my mouth this time." Then without giving Lightning room to argue, wrapped her lips around his member, taking him deep as she could without choking and gagging, nose to his pelvis, eyes up at him and his still surprised slash confused expression and sucked down, swirling her tongue as he then lost his breath! Like he got the breath knocked out of him as he came so hard into her mouth, down her throat! Sally tightly closed her eyes and made this face that wasn't exactly sexy, but she let him cum in her mouth, one gigantic amount of his semen running down the back of her throat. "Fuck.. Sally.." He whispered as his member twitched and spurted into her. Sally then tightened down and swallowed. Sending Lightning into pure ecstasy! I'm talking eyes rolling to the back of his head pleasure!

Sally pulled her lips away, his cum covering her lips like a glossy lipstick. She swallowed again and dropped onto all fours onto the ground. Lightning stared down at her asking "Are you okay?" With a slight chuckle at the end of that. Sally held up one finger motioning to giver a minute before she looked back up at him. She was trying not to gag, that was obvious. "You okay?.." He asked again. Sally nodded and looked at his soften-ting member before asking "Did you?... En-enjoy that?" She choked up. Lightning snickered and put himself away before answering "Oh very much. That had to be the best blow job I have ever had in my entire life." He complimented.

Sally snickered to that then Lightning helped her up. "My turn." HE warned. Sally's brows raised. She was still regaining herself from that mess. "I don't think I want any turn this time, I.. I think after that I need a dr-WOAH!" Lightning picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, (Well, not really toss exactly) Onto her back and quickly was on top of her, looking down into her teal like eyes."LIGHTNING!" She giggled! Lightning smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He exclaimed. Sally giggled replying "I love you to." Then his hand rubbed her area through the romper. "I hate these things.." Lightning griped. Sally raised a brow asking "What thing?" "This romper bathing suit thing. Makes it harder to get into your pants." He growled. Sally shook her head. "Oh well." Lightning said before going down off the bed, yanking Sally's legs down off the bed and spreading her legs open without permission! He kissed her area, well, the romper.

His warm breath causing her to melt. Sally moaned as Lightning ate her out, teasing, licking the romper and opening his mouth up, basically eating the material covering her area. "Lightning.. Stop..." Sally whined playfully. Lightning rubbed his finger into the romper, to her hole. Pushing the material a bit inside her. "Wow.." HE exclaimed. "You are so wet that I can feel it through your clothes.." Sally blushed. "Did sucking my member get you this excited?" He asked as he fingered her area with the material. Sally bit her lips. She was sop wet that it didn't even hurt that the material was rubbing inside her gently. "S-st-.. St-st-stop.. Light-ning.." She quivered at his touches. Lightning smiled proudly then pulled the material to the side and moved close, giving her wet area one good, hot, long lick upwards. "OOoohhhh Stickers..." Sally moaned!

Lightning licked her area up over and over then kissed her clit before putting the romper back and standing up. "I hate that thing." He griped again. Sally giggled again, finding that rather funny. Sally rolled over onto her belly and wiggled her ass a bit. "So?" She asked. "You gonna rip this thing off and fuck me while you have the chance Stickers?" Dam that was sexy. How could he say no!? Lightning shook his head and then crawled over her, kissing her shoulders before taking the straps of the romper and pulling it down and tossing it away. Then the panties, he left her bra on because he wasn't going to waste any time right now. He pulled out his wallet and grabbed out some protection before pulling down his jeans and boxers slightly and covering his member with the stuff. He yanked Sally up at her hips, mounting her firmly and ramming his member inside her! He thrust and fucked her hard doggy style and made her yelp in pleasure!...

Minty walked in and called out "I'm back!" Shutting the door behind her. Lightning called back saying "In the living room! Need any help!?" Minty didn't call back, so Sally and Lightning walked into the kitchen to help. Minty set down bags and looked at the kids confused. "Weren't you wearing a bathing suit?" She pointed out to Sally. Sally blushed bright. She and Lightning had both changed after the little mess they made upstairs. "Um.. I.." She mumbled. Minty looked at her son realizing he changed to and glared saying. "Thanks for at least waiting for me to be out this time.." Sally turned even more red and looked at Lightning just mortified!

Lightning turned a little red himself and faked a laugh replying "Haha.. Yeah.. Where's Kristine?" He asked, changing the subject here. Minty began unpacking bags answering "Spending the night with Kara." "Oh.. Okay." Sally then jumped in and began helping unpack stuff. "I can help with dinner tonight.. If you'd like?" She offered. Minty smiled at the young girl and nodded. "I think that I'd like that. Do you like tacos?" Minty asked. Sally nodded. "Good. We'll make taco soup tonight." "Sounds good." Commented Sally with a smile. Lightning smiled seeing that for the first time, Sally and his Mother were connecting.


	49. Get to know you a little more

Sally watched and cooked the beef as Minty sliced up some veggies. Minty glanced over at the young lady, dressed a little less perfect this time. "So you like my son?" She asked. Sally's eyes widened as she looked over at Minty and nodded answering. "Oh yes mam. I think Lightning.. Monty.. Is.. great.." She sounded like she was struggling answering that. Why? Sally wondered to herself. Minty smiled asking "You like games?" "Games?" "Yeah. Ever played apples to apples?" "Um.. Sure..." Sally answered with slight hesitation. "We could try that after dinner." Minty suggested. "Can tell you a lot about a person and help us all get to know each other. Though, usually I get to know someone by how they shoot. You ever shot a gun before Sally?" Sally's eyes widened. "Um, no.. Well.. Yes. Of course I have... Duh... Hasn't everyone?" She asked with a fake smile. Minty snickered agreeing. "Yeah. Well good! Maybe we can get some the guns out of the safe and shoot tomorrow." Sally nodded, but reminded "If Lightning-Monty and I weren't going riding.. Darn.. Gonna.. Miss all that shooting.. fun.." She said awkwardly. Minty stared at Sally suspiciously. Shooting fun? Was Sally lying?

Minty shook her head with a sigh and went back to cutting up veggies and placing them aside. Sally frowned and stared at the fry pan with beef. "What are your parents like?" Asked Minty. Sally shrugged answering "Well, my Mom passed away a few years ago." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.. I didn't mean to bring up old scars." "Oh no, it's fine. I'm okay now." Sally assured. Minty smiled lovingly and asked "Were the two of you close?" Sally nodded. "What about your Father?" She asked. Sally shrugged and admitted "My Father and I have never had that great of a relationship. He just expects me to follow his rules and live to his standards. Heck, if you think I'm high maintenacce, you should meet him." That made Minty snicker a little. "I'd like to maybe one day." That surprised Sally. Sally just stared at Minty with such a blank expression.

Minty thought that was funny then said. "Stir." Sally snapped out of her frozen moment and looked at the meat. "Oh, OH!" She yelped as she was almost burning the meat into a pattie like structure. Minty giggled quietly then asked. "What did you do for Monty's birthday last week?" Sally looked at Minty confused. "Last week?" Sally asked. Minty nodded. "If it is something appropriate to talk about. I know my Monty and I don't want to hear everything he gets from girlfriends." Sally frowned a bit. Lightning said his birthday was later in the year, but last week. "I.. I didn't do anything for his birthday because I didn't know about it.." Minty snickered and nodded saying "Yup. That sounds like my Monty. Although in his defense, we never really have celebrated birthdays much around here. Mostly just adoption days." Sally stirred the food and shut off the eye as it finished. "Li-um.. Monty told me that you and your husband adopted most of them. May I ask why?"

Minty smiled and happily answered. "Well. I don't know.. My late husband grew up as a foster kid. It was rough for him, but his foster parents gave him a good life and he always said he wanted to foster. So after we got married, we signed up and took the testing and stuff required and became fosters to two kids. One was a teenage boy named Jake and his little sister Joyce. Now.. Jake, being a teenage boy was rough. He hated us from day one and really we didn't know what the hell we were doin! There were a lot of bad times and I mean a lot. But.. We fell in love with them in the end." Sally smiled and had to ask. "What happened to them?" Minty snickered and it felt good thinking back to those memories. "Well.. Their birth father came along and got them back eventually. I hope they did well. So I had one of my own soon after Jake and Joyce left. Neil. And after a year we were asked if we would like to foster again and so we took in this little bitty baby named Allison. We just fell in love with her within a few months and asked to adopt her and the agency said yes. Then we fostered another toddler named Barbara. And after a few months I found out I was pregnant. My husband and I were shocked and we were thinking of asking about adopting Barb, but four kids!? That sounded crazy at the time!" Minty said with a laugh!

"But we didn't have a choice at one point. Barb's parents fought to get her back while she lived with us for about two years. I had my daughter Terry at that time and we decided that we needed more room and that regardless of Barbara's outcome, we wanted another kid. So we began trying again and at the same time Barb's parents started showing up and trying to take her from us without permission." "Wow.. Really?" Minty nodded. "What did you do?" Asked Sally.

Minty snickered answering, "Well what any Mother would do. I fought back. In the end, Barb's parents lost all rights and we adopted her. She was already loving it with us and got along with Neil, Allison and Terry. So after adopting Barb, we all moved here. And this place was a fixer upper. We got horses for the kids, re did the entire house and then I got good news and bad news that year. The good news was we were about to come across a little toddler who was put up for adoption. No fostering him. He would be ours from day one." Sally curiously asked "What was the bad news?" Minty sighed answering "I would never have another baby by my husband. He had a low count and it got lower and lower. The chances of having another baby were growing slimmer by the months it seemed. And honestly, I didn't care. I had four children and another we were adopting. Chad was the most quiet little thing." "Chad?" Asked Sally. "The one that lives here with you?" Minty nodded.

"Yup. We adopted Chad." she said. Sally curiously asked "Do you know what happened with his parents?" Minty looked at Sally and hesitated answering. "I don't know the whole story. Not technically aloud to have it by the state. But I know his parents used drugs a lot. So I'm guessing something another around that lead them to lose him or something." Sally couldn't believe this. It was actually kind of cool to hear. "What about Lightning?" Sally asked. Minty giggled saying "Getting there darlin. Let's see... Neil, Allison, Terry, Barbara, Chad.. Robert. Now he was a foster child. Came here a few years after Chad at about seven years old. So he and Chad were pretty much the same age. They just clicked and then my husband introduced Robert to racing and the boy just got along so well. His grandma got him back, but.. I had to personally see how he was doing living with her and when I saw how Robert was living, it just broke my heart. His grandmother hated his mother and took it out on the child. I mean a child for Chrysler's sake!" Minty snapped in anger. Sally raised her brows and Minty had to take a deep breath, calming down.

"So I fought for Robert hard and I won.. We adopted him and we were actually done. We had six beautiful kids and were done adopting and fostering. The agency asked us a few times, but we said no.. "Then about...Hmmm..Five? Yeah, sounds right. Five years later, I get a call from the agency and they knew us pretty well at that point and when they brought out this..." She paused. "This young woman.. A kid really. She was very pregnant and looked so helpless.. She wanted to meet someone to take her baby." Sally stared a moment before muttering. "You met Lightning's mother?..." She asked. Minty nodded and admitted "Lightning doesn't know that. She was just young and wouldn't even tell me about the father. She seemed so scared and alone. She didn't want the baby and the agency knew I couldn't say no to some newborn baby." Sally became confused.

"But.. Lightning told me that he grew up in foster care?" She said. Minty snickered snapping "Well he lied. Lightning actually tried that on a few other girls to." "He what?..." Asked Sally, turning a bit pale. Minty nodded explaining "He's used that line before as a teenager. Thinking they'd feel bad or somethin probably. Boys do it all the time. Say something a bit out of context. Technically yes, he did grow up in foster. Bur he personally was adopted before he was even born really." Sally grew a little angry. He lied to her just to get in her pants clearly! Minty started the soup up and added "I love my son. Monty has a good heart, but he is a trouble maker.. Gotta watch him Sally." "Obviously..." Sally whispered to herself.

Minty snickered with a smile and stared at Sally. She saw what Lightning saw somewhat. She was a pretty little thing. Sweet little voice and her classy style was quite exotic to someone like Lightning. "So what do you do on the down time Sally?" Asked Minty. Lightning walked in and griped "Mom... Stop probing." Sally looked at him and part of her wanted to scold and snap for the stupid lie she had just found out about, but then realized. "What about Kristine?" Sally asked. Minty looked at the young woman answering "Well... My husband passed away shortly after my son's accident.. Um.. That's a story for another time.." Minty warned, not knowing Sally already knew it. "I re married eventually and had Kristine. A few more years passed and I divorced that lazy man." "Yeah, he was a jerk." Lightning butted in. Minty glared at Lightning as if scolding him silently.

Lightning noticed and whined. "What?.. He was..." Minty rolled her eyes admitting "Okay, sure. He might of been.. But he is Kristine's father." she defended. Lightning snickered and shook his head then walked over behind his girlfriend and wrapped his hands around her waistline. "What?" Sally asked him. Lightning shrugged answering "Nothing. Just like seeing you and my Mom getting along." Sally frowned a bit as she wasn't sure she'd call this getting along. Minty smiled and said "Sally here is going to shoot with us sometime." "Really?" Asked Lightning. Minty nodded. "Yep. Says she's shot a gun before." Lightning looked at Sally confused. "I didn't know that." He added. Sally just faked a nervous laugh. "I have.. Yup.." She had before technically. Minty wasn't sure if she was lying or not though, but changed subject and asked "So? Honest now. What do you like to do Sally?"

Sally sighed answering "Um.. I.. I really just work all the time and then wait for Lightning to get back from his races. His busy schedule keeps us from spending too much time together usually." "Well that's not exactly a bad thing." Minty said. Lightning butted in saying "Yeah it is. This is the only time of the year I have more than a week off. I usually don't even have that and it's about to only get even tougher to fit in any time for each other with Wheel Well." Sally frowned as she never really thought about that to much yet. Wow.. Three jobs. Minty raised a brow asking "What was Wheel Well again? I feel like you told me already." She admitted. Lightning shrugged answering "Maybe. It's just the new motel and bar that Sally is trying to open for Christmas." Minty's eyes widened. "So wait, you own two motels?" She asked. Sally nodded answering "Yeah. Two motels, one with a bar inside and little formal dining and I'm also the attorney for Radiator Springs." "Awe... Workaholic. I always admire a hard worker though. That's a good attribute in a person. I like her more and more Monty." Minty complimented. Sally was NOT expecting to hear that.

Minty nodded and smiled saying "I am glad you came back home during your break Monty." Lightning agreed with a happy smile. "Well you can thank Sally for that. I wasn't planning on it, but she really wanted to meet you and the family." He explained. Minty was a little surprised at that and looked at Sally and her son curiously. "What?" The Mother asked. Lightning nodded again before further admitting. "I wasn't planning on returning home anytime soon Mom.. I was.. Just after the last time I was here I"-"I get it, I guess.." Interrupted Minty. But hearing that Sally wanted to meet her and the family changed some of how she viewed Sally here.

"Well this is hardly the family." Minty joked. "I could invite the others." She assured. "Though Neil is a hard one to catch. He works a few hours away and is always busy. He's a doctor." "OH." Sally replied. "I know how doctors can be busy all the time. I was.. Knew.. A doctor well a few years back.." She blushed and felt so stupid. Why did she begin to bring Ben up just to make conversation? She wondered. Minty smiled answering "Oh well, Neil is a doctor in family medicine I think. Allison is a nurse there, but she's never nearly as busy and Neil." Sally fell curious and asked "What do your other kids do for a living?" Minty snickered then bragged "Well, Chad owns and runs that shop. He got the idea from their father, my late husband who managed a repair and customs shops before he passed. Um.. Barb doesn't.. She is in rehab again and Monty here, well you know him." She giggled. Lightning snickered and bragged "I'm the cool one." Minty shook her head disagreeing. "No son, you're the one that's going to give me a heart attack. Chad is the cool one." Lightning glared at his Mother for that one.

Sally giggled then brought up, "Lightning says you work in the food industries?" "I did. Back in my younger days. Now a days I just live off retirement money, savings and the kindness of other folk round here. Round here everybody cares for each other. We maybe small here in Small Town Texas, but it keeps the town close." Sally smiled warmly hearing that. "You know," Lightning added in "This place is a lot like Radiator Springs." "Think so?" Asked Sally. Lightning nodded answering. "Sure. I mean minus the crazy tow truck driver, bossy judge, and quirky motel of cones." He joked. Sally snickered and rolled her eyes to that. Minty liked seeing Lightning seem so happy. He really did seem better than he had been with say Mollie.

"Has Monty met your Father yet? I don't want to push, just curious." Minty explained. Sally and Lightning glanced at each other before Lightning answered for his girl, "Yeah, I have. He's a dick." "STICKERS!" Sally scolded! Lightning sighed continuing "He was and you know it, but I'll be nice again next time." Minty caught that and asked "What's Stickers about?" Sally and Lightning looked at Minty wide eyed and Lightning even chuckled a bit answering "Just a dumb nick name or pet name Sally gave me." Sally giggled and nudged Lightning adding in that "I gave you that name the moment we met." "I Think you actually called me Stickers before ever calling me my real name for the first week or two now that I think about it.." He replied. Sally thought about it and wasn't to sure. Lightning snickered saying "You called me that to be mean at first." Sally rolled her eyes. "I called you that to tease.. See, he was wearing his race suit and it had patched and a shiny lightning bolt on it that looked like a sticker, not to mention the race car had a bunch of stickers all over it. So it just sort of stuck." Sally explained. Minty smiled hearing the story.

"You hated me when we met." Lightning reminded. Sally laughed and reminded him with "You literally tore up the town that I loved and Doc didn't exactly like your arrogant attitude either." Lightning smiled and gazed at his girl and only reminded her that "Didn't take but a few hours in that cone to make you fall for me." Sally blushed and snapped "OH ho!.. That is not why I fell in love with you." "Or maybe it was my fame." he asked with a sly smile. "No." "My charming good looks?" Lightning asked with a flex of his arm. Sally snickered answering. "Um, no." "The Bolt?" Lightning asked curiously now. "Nuh-uh." Sally answered again.

Lightning's brows lowered as he asked "Than what was it?" Staring at her lost. Sally smiled a little and took a second before answering "Your heart. You have a good heart. When you listen to it." She added like a joke. Lightning snickered. That felt good to hear. And Minty loved getting to hear that, then cleared her throat. Snapping these two love birds back in the current time. She was really just curious as to see how much the young couple had done together really and to see how close they were. "Want kids?" Minty asked. Sally felt that was to personal and inappropriate, but answered anyway "Well.. Yeah, one day.." "MOM! Stop it.' Lightning growled.

Minty's brows lowered as she snapped back, "Now I'm just trying to get to know her and get to know you two as a couple. You know I only knew your Father for a few months before I married him! Besides! I was just askin if she wanted kids, and you BETTER give me kids while we're young! But that's all I was doing. I could have started yappin on about silly baby stories or potty training like how you didn't want to wipe your own ass when you were younger because it was gross. I could tell her about how you thought no brakes on your go kart would increase the speed. I could tell her about what happened the first time you had bad chillie, I could tell her about how you ran away then got lost and tried"-"ALRIGHT! I GET IT! I'M SORRY! I WANT KIDS, OKAY!? ARE WE DONE!?" He asked loudly! Sally was trying not to laugh as she held it together.

Minty nodded then turned to Sally asking "How many kids you want baby?" Sally glanced at Lightning with his red flushed cheeks and giggled quietly before answering. "I don't know.. I never thought about it to awful hard, but Lightning once told me he wants a big family. What was it you said? Lots of kids, right?" She asked him. Lightning's eyes widened as he turned a little more red in the face. Minty looked at her son a little shocked saying "I never knew that about you." Lightning smiled nervously answering "Yeah.. Uh.. Well.. One day." Minty giggled adding in that "I never knew you even thought about having kids one day really Mon." Lightning was still blushing at this point. "Well.. I wasn't until Sally kind of brought it up." Minty looked at Sally who smiled proud like up at Lightning. Minty was learning something now. That Sally was bringing out a new side of her son that she had never seen before. A more gentle and caring side rather than the rough and wild boy she raised...

Minty watched closely as the family ate dinner. Seeing Chad taking a liking to Sally. The young couple talking about things they had done together and things they really didn't have in common, but compromised a lot. How busy they both were and what they liked to do as little dates when they could. Lightning talked about his training methods with Doc, Sally talked about her ideas and dreams for Wheel well, showing how passionate she could be. Talked about Lightning's future in Radiator Springs and how he planned to live there and maybe get his own place next season after saving up more from winnings and such. Minty was proud of her son and happy to see he seemed to be doing so well in every part of his life right now...

Sally was out of the room, back in her room she was staying in and getting ready for bed. Showering and brushing her teeth, setting out clothes for tomorrow while Lightning and Chad were helping their Mother clean up from dinner. Lightning went ahead and announced that he and Sally were going to grab breakfast early and head out to the trails to ride for a while. Chad followed with "I like her Monty. She's different from the usual stuff you bring home." Minty heard that and scolded her son, "Chad, not nice. Monty has just had a little.. Not picky taste in women before.."

Lightning rolled his eyes. "What do you think Mom?" He asked. Minty stared at her youngest son and smiled asking him the very same question. "What do you think Monty?" Lightning took a deep breath before answering "I've made a lot of mistakes, but.. Sally's not one of them." Minty smiled and agreed. "I'll say this Mon, you're doin somethin right to get a girl like that. I don't know if it's her or just being on your own and racing or what, but you've grown up a lot and I can see you and that girl, Sally, have chemistry." "I'll bet.." Chad muttered. Lightning heard that and slapped Chad on the shoulder. "Ow." Whined Chad and rubbed his shoulder.

"Baby." Snarled Lightning. Chad glared at his little brother. Minty giggled seeing her boys act like that then said. "I hope you keep this one around for a while. I really like her." Lightning loved hearing that, though he wouldn't admit to wanting his Mother's approval. Minty finished up cleaning then added 'But if she ever breaks your heart, you just tell me and I'll fix her up real good." "Mom.." Growled Lightning. Minty shrugged replying. "What? You're my baby boy. I am not gonna let another girl trample your heart." Chad laughed a little there when Minty defended her youngest with "What you laughin at? At least he's got a girl. What are you? Gay?" Chad's laughing stopped as he glared at Minty for that. Lightning laughed at that. (Not trying to be offensive! Just in this family, Minty is not one to approve of that lifestyle/love life. Anyone who reads these stories. know that I have no problem with other sexual identities and even write lesbian, gay, etc..) So with that, Minty went to bed, followed by her sons.


	50. This is who he is

It was early. A few hours before sunrise. Lightning was already up and dressed and quietly snuck over to the room Sally was staying in. He quietly opened the door and called. "Sally..." No answer. He walked over to the bed and smiled seeing her peacefully asleep. She was so beautiful that she just made him smile looking at her. "Sally.." He whispered. She moved around a bit then opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Lightning? What are you doing in here? Is it time to get up already?" She asked. Mostly sense they had planned to leave earlier to head out for breakfast before riding the trails.

Lightning shook his head answering "No.. But I want to show you something." Sally whined a bit saying "Honey.. I love you, but I don't want to see your member right now.. I'd much rather sleep.." "What? No." Lightning said with a chuckle. "Nothing like that. Come on.. Get up, please." He begged. Sally whined a bit asking "Do we have to?..." "Yes, it'll be worth it." He assured then leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. Sally sighed and smiled. "Okay. But go so I can get dressed." "You mean I can't watch?" teased Lightning. Sally glared and grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. It made Lightning laugh and reluctantly leave...

Lightning drove while Sally fell back asleep in the passenger seat of the car. She was tired and Lightning glanced at her a few times. She was just so beautiful and he knew that what he felt was real for this one. Even if Sally didn't know it or feel it, this trip definitely grew Lightning closer to her. Lightning drove out a few hours when the jeep finally came to a stop. "Sal.. Sally, we're here." He announced, waking her up. Sally yawned as she opened her eyes and looked around. She had to rub them a bit to adjust. "Where are we?" She asked. Some wide open field on a hill. Lightning began getting out of the jeep as he answered."A few hours from my Mom's. Come on." He coaxed.

Sally yawned once more and got out as well. Lightning sat on the hood then helped Sally by pulling her up and next to him. The couple stared out in the distance where the sun was rising. Gold blooming from the horizon like petals of a flower. Filling the sky with orange, pink, amber and peach colors, only th warmest of colors. It's Ray's reaching out, touching, gleaming onto their skin, the car. Shining into the empty field they were parked in. A slight breeze playing through Lightning's golden hair and only making his gold hue shine. Sally gazed at him and smiled saying "It's beautiful out here." Lightning nodded agreeing. Gazing back at her, the sun glistened on her skin, making Sally look even more bronze skinned and her beautiful platinum hair blowing gently with the wind. Lightning smiled and lay his hand in hers before asking "May I kiss you?"

Sally smiled with such happiness and nodded. The two slowly leaned into each other and kissed ever so softly, so passionately. The sunrise seeming more romantic and more beautiful than any sunset before. Their lips parted with a quiet smack, both smiling and gazing upon each other. Sally spoke up suggesting "We should start every morning like this one." Smiling. Lightning chuckled and agreed. "Most definitely. There isn't anything like a good ole Texas sunrise." He added.

Sally leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun continue to rise over the field. "Your family is really nice _Monty._ " Sally teased him with his birth name. Lightning wrapped his arm around his love and smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe one day you could be a part of it." he exclaimed. Sally sat up and looked at him with such wide, but loving eyes. Lightning snickered and feared scaring her so assured quickly "Not yet. Don't worry. We've had this conversation. Totally not ready for that kind of commitment, but.. One day. Maybe?" "Think we'll stay together that long?" Sally asked. Lightning pulled her close, leaning his head on hers as they watched the last of the sun rise. "Well... I'd like that.. You know.. Have what Strip and Linda have one day."

Sally loved hearing those things and it was very romantic in the warm Texas sun. "I love you Lightning." "Oh I'm Lightning now?" He joked. Sally snickered and sat up off his shoulder. "This is a good way to ask someone to marry you though. Nice beautiful sun ruse, alone, quiet." "Until about an hour from now. Cows will be all in this field tearing it up. Not so romantic then." He admitted. Sally smiled then asked "I'm hungry. Wanna grab breakfast?" Lightning nodded and hopped off the jeep. He reached out for Sally, taking her by her hips and pulling her own the hood. They stood and stared, gazing into each other's eyes. Lightning knew that he could marry this one day, not yet, but one day. Sally then thought of something and asked "Could I make a quick call before breakfast on your phone. Once we get back into town? I need to call Hank and check on something." Lightning raised a brow and reminded, "Thought you gave Hank and the guys time off?" He asked. Sally nodded then explained "I did.. But.. There were a few little details I forgot to mention and you know me! It'll bug me for the rest of the trip if I don't tell him as soon as possible." "Yeah.. That's true.." Lightning mumbled so handed her his phone.

So after a few phone calls and riding trails for a few hours, Lightning and Sally began heading back and had to stop and fill up before returning to Minty's home. Lightning got out and started pumping the fuel when the woman next to him saw him and stared. Lightning saw her staring a few times, but minded his own business. At least at first. She just kept staring as she pumped her little blue car up with gas to. The pump clicked and, so Lightning put it back up and shut the cap. When he turned back around, the woman was straight in his face and made him jump! "Woah! Hey, hi?.." Lightning greeted. Sally watched from inside the jeep as the woman looked Lightning up and down then asked "Why do you look so familiar? I've seen you before.. Somewhere..." Lightning shook his head.

This was a town outside of Small Town and right now his mind was blank. "Sorry I.. Don't think we've ever met." He replied to the woman. The woman thought hard and started talking on about how familiar Lightning looked to her. As she went on, Sally's eyes widened as she saw a large truck for the Rusteze brand with none other than Lightning's face on it with that chizzling smile of his written 'You to, can be like me! Piston cup champion!' drive by and she quickly shouted "Lightning!" He looked back at her and saw her point out to the road. Lightning looked that way and saw the truck. Wasn't Mack, just a product truck. Lightning's jaw dropped slowly. Was he really becoming that famous? He wondered. The lady just couldn't remember and shrugged as the truck drove away. "Oh well. Sorry to bother you young man." She said. Lightning assured her it was fine then got into the jeep with Sally. "I was not expecting to see my face on a truck." He admitted. Sally giggled asking "Does it feel weird?" "Nah.. I mean sort of.. But, no." He answered then he started up the jeep and headed out for the few hours back to Minty's...

The couple walked back into the house to find dinner done and Minty just dishing up plates. "Hungry?" The Mother asked. Lightning and Sally glanced at each other then one asked "What's for dinner?" Minty snickered and answered, "Well, I didn't want Sally to feel left out or go hungry, so I looked through the stuff you brought and cooked up some Spaghetti with the stuff you bought with my famous Bison meat balls. Pretty sure you'll like them Sally and I even made a fresh salad." Lightning raised a brow asking "Hold on, you made salad?" Lightning asked with a chuckle. Minty glared snapping "Hey! Just because I grew up a meat eater don't mean I can't make a green salad. I did have to look up what all goes in a salad, I'll admit that.. But Sally will eat all this? Won't you?" She asked the girl.

Sally nodded answering "Oh yes mam. You didn't have to make a special meal just for me to eat." She assured. Minty shrugged replying "Well I couldn't live with myself other wise. You are like family round here." Sally was happy and a little surprised to hear that. Lightning loved hearing that, also scared to hear it. Things were getting real, real quick. Maybe even starting to move a little to fast all of a sudden. This trip was making him fall in love with Sally more and more, like a sick feeling in his stomach. His stomach knotting up and he felt like he could throw up all of a sudden. Was it hot? Was he sweating? Is the room spinning? Minty must of noticed her son feeling strange because she gave him such an odd look as she asked "Monty? You okay? Look a little pale son." Sally looked at Lightning and he really did. Lightning stared back at Sally then his Mom answering "I.. I'm.. F-fine.. I just.." Felt dizzy, sick to his stomach, like he was about to pass out!? PANIC ATTACK!? "I'm fine." He said with a high pitch crack in his voice then cleared his throat and in a deeper voice repeated "I'm fine."

Sally and Minty looked at him with weird expressions. Chad walked in and greeted "Hey guys! So how was riding?" "FINE. Fine! It was fine, I'm fine." Lightning jumped. Chad's brows lowered as he then looked at Sally and asked "What did you do to him?" "WHAT!?" Sally snapped! Minty sighed and butted in "She ain't done a dam thing Chad." "Yea, she did." He replied. "What did I do?" Sally asked. Lightning jumped in saying "I'm fine Chad. Don't." "Don't what?" Sally asked, purely lost. Chad crossed his arms and looked at his younger brother for a moment. "What?" Asked Lightning. Chad just glared at him. Chad's glare faded away as he said. "Nothing. If you won't admit it." "Admit what?" The younger one asked. Chad shrugged it off and let it be. Minty rolled her eyes and with that ordered Chad to grab Kristine and for Lightning and Sally to go shower before the family ate dinner together...

Minty heard someone knocking like a crazy person on the front door. To the point it woke everyone up in the house. Early, very early. Minty walked up to the door when Chad appeared asking "Who the heck is out here at this time?" Minty shrugged answering "Probably the neighbor lookin for his horses or cattle again." Lightning rubbed his eyes as he came out and looked at Chad asking "What is going on?" Chad crossed his arms and shrugged. "Neighbors.." Minty peeked out the window then turned to her boys answering "No.. Not neighbors.. Bunch of out of towners it looks like.." "What?" Asked Chad confused. "What happen? A bus break down or somethin?"

Minty shrugged and opened the door to the crowd of folks. Probably about ten or so people. The one in the very front was the woman from the gas station. "I knew you looked familiar!" She shouted happily and pointed at Lightning! Minty and Chad looked at Lightning with the expression of 'what did you do?' The woman looked at the crowd behind her shouting "SEE! I told you! It's Lightning McQueen! That young rookie who gave up the cup for the King!" Well Lightning was awake now! "Could we have pictures!?" Asked one man! "I want an autograph!" Another yelled. Lightning was speechless at first, then it clicked and she shook his head to almost wake up into reality. Sally walked out at this time asking "What is going on?" "LOOK! IT's his girlfriend!" One yelled! Another pointed at her yelling "KISS!"

Sally tared at the people then hid behind Lightning slowly. "SHOW US THE BOLT! DO THE BOLT!" Another yelled! Minty only snapped at the crowd "GO ON AND GET OUTA HERE! THIS IS FAMILY TIME! AND IF YA'LL COME BACK HERE YOU'LL BE GREETED BY MY SHOTGUN NEXT TIME!" She slammed the door. Chad laughed saying "Little harsh there Mom." Minty glared at Lightning then snapped at him quick "HOW DID THOSE HUNGRY FREAKS GET MY ADDRESS!?" Lightning raised his hand up at his chest as if surrendering answering "I don't know!? Honest!" Chad slapped his forehead. "My jeep..." He whined. Minty glared at her older son and ordered "You get rid of them." Then stomped off back to bed.

"Wow.." Sally whispered. "Why is your Mom so angry?" she asked. Chad spoke up answering "Never liked crowds.. Just hits her hard I think." "Why?" Asked Sally. Lightning looked at her answering "Robert.. Reporters were all over the house when he died." "Oh.." Sally hated that for Minty. Chad sighed and looked outside. Crowd was still there. Lightning peeked out saying "They won't leave unless I give them what they want." "What exactly is it they want? And won't more show up if you do that?" He asked. Lightning nodded. It was a loose loose situation. Chad rubbed his eyes whining "I'll just call the sheriff..." Then stepped away to grab the phone. Sally walked over and stared out the window with her boyfriend. "Might be another way to get rid of them and make sure they don't come back here." "How?" He asked.

Sally smiled answering "Give them what they really want." Lightning raised a brow asking "Pictures and the ole kachow?" Sally giggled and said. "Sort of.. But I was thinking more of a race." Lightning smiled brightly to that. "Now you're talking my language." He said proudly and wrapped an arm around his girl. "Just one question." He added. "Who and what will I race?" Sally giggled and shook her head answering "We're in Texas Lightning. Don't we know some big fancy sponsor that lives in Texas and that would happily do just about anything for you?" Lightning thought about it for a moment then nodded "Tex Dinico." "Exactly." Sally smiled proudly then ordered him to "Go on and get dressed. If you are up for it, I'm gonna set this up. Does Tex have a track?" She asked. Lightning snickered answering "Yeah. Where do you think Cal practiced at?" He asked before chasing after Chad. Sally loved seeing Lightning getting all excited over a little track time. It was rather cute..

Tex slapped Lightning on the back saying "So glad you called and said you were out here Light! Man I can't believe you grew up in the greatest state like me." He laughed. Lightning chuckled and thanked the Dinico owner. "Yeah, hey, thanks Tex for letting me borrow one of the cars." "Oh it's nothin. Not only are you one of the kindest sportsmen I've met, but Cal and you seem to be good friends. Can't say no to you. And It is a delight to meet your family!" The texan added looking at Chad, Kristine, and Minty. Minty glared at the sponsor and just asked "What do you get out of this?" Kind of rudely really. Lightning frowned and scolded. "Mom.. Please.. Tex is a good friend and very known contributor to the sport." Tex snickered hearing that and said "Please, I'm more of a glorified fan. Names Tex." He introduced.

Chad happily shook hands with the man. "It is so awesome to meet you Mr. Tex!" Chad was excited to meet him. "My brother's and I have always admired your sponsorship and The King growing up." Tex chuckled and nodded "Yeah. My boy made me proud. But let's be honest, for you younger men, it was the dinico girls that got ya'll hooked." He joked, but it was a little true. "Speakin of them, wanna meet them?" He asked. Chad's eyes widened. "The.. Th-the Dinico girls? Are you serious?" He asked. Tex laughed and nodded. "Ricardo." Called Tex. A man walked over to the wealthy man. "Take um.." "Chad." "Chad here to meet the girls and get a picture." He ordered all friendly like. Ricardo took Chad to meet the girls while Tex then introduced himself to Kristine and Minty.

"So you must be the young champion's Mother." He assumed. Minty glared at the man answering "I am." "You raised one slick of a boy here Mam. I admire him." "Thanks.." She just didn't like big sponsors and it was clear from the start. Tex sighed and "Okay.. So Light!" He called. "I got everything set up as Sally here asked. Pictures, autographs, the car, and emergency vehicles in case. Can never be to ready and careful. OH! And with one added bonus." "What's that?" Asked Lightning curiously. Tex smiled answering "Well I got you set up to race this evening because I am flying Cal out here." "Really!?" Asked Lightning. Tex nodded. "Whose Cal?" Asked Kristine. Lightning was the one to answer "Just one of the racers I race. He's a great guy, you won't like him."

Tex's brows lowered as he said "Now I don't now anyone who don't like Cal." Lightning chuckled and added. "Phhhh believe me, Kristine likes no one." Tex snickered and looked at the young lady. "Well why don't I let her run one of the training cars?" Kristine shook her head answering "No thanks. I'd rather not. I'm not into race cars." Tex nodded. "Well, it's not for everyone." He said. "Cal should be here in a few hours. For now, let's get some photos and autographs done." "Are you charging people?" Asked Minty. Tex nodded and explained "Yes Mam, but I'm donating all the money to the children's hospital. Press eat that stuff up." Minty just glared at Tex. She wasn't liking him all that much...

Lightning signed the last autograph, with Sally standing next to him. "That wan't so bad." He admitted. Sally smiled and nodded agreeing. She looked over in the stands near them and asked "Your Mom isn't mad at me for having this idea? IS she?" Lightning looked over his Mother who didn't exactly look all that happy. "No. She's.. Just.. I'll talk to her." He assured and stepped away. Lightning walked over and sat down next to his Mom and asked "Hey?.. Why do you seem so mad?" Minty looked at her son and frowned answering "I'm not really Mon.. I just.. I worry about you and this just reminds me of Robert." "I'm sorry Mom.. Maybe this was a bad idea." "Oh no. I see how happy you are and how much you love it out here, and that makes me happy seeing that. I'm fine really. But promise me you will always be careful." "I promise Mom. Always and forever." Lightning assured.

Tex walked up saying "Cal just got here if you wanna head to the track." Lightning nodded and smiled at his Mom. "Come on, you have to meet Cal. If anyone understands how you feel about racing at times, it's Cal," he pulled his Mother along and out to the pit area of the track. Sally, Chad, Kristine and Cal were there already. Tex walked up and said "I'm gonna be up in the box. You two boys suit up and introduce them all Light." "Will do Tex." Lightning replied then smiled at Cal and greeted. "How you doin Cal?" "Great. Gotta say I was pretty excited to get the call from Tex. Nice to get some pre season practice in." "I couldn't agree more. So let me introduce you to my family. This is my brother Chad, my sister Kristine." Kristine waved at Cal and smiled weird like. "And this is Minty, my Mother." Lightning introduced. Minty smiled saying "Nice to meet you Cal." "And you mam." Minty raised a brow and said. "That's a strong accent son Where are you from?" "Carolina My whole family grew up there." "Oh alright." Minty nodded.

Kristine butted in saying "I like the way you talk." Cal looked at the teenager and chuckled replying "Uh, thanks." Lightning looked at his sister and shook his head saying "That's a stupid thing ti say." Kristine only snapped with "Well your face is a stupid thing to look at." Cal looked at Lightning all wide eyed. "She's blunt." he said. Lightning snickered saying "You have no idea. Alright, let's do this! I'm so ready for this!" "Yeah, me to!" Agreed Cal. Kristine let out a long and deep, loud sigh. Sally caught it and asked "Think he has a cute accent?" Kristine smiled answering "I could listen to him talk all day.." Then realizing what she had said and who she had said it to! The young girl blushed and snapped "What?! NO! EWE! He's so lame and old. He could be like older step brother or something.. I'd totally play stuck step sister for him." "What?" "Nothing. God you are so annoying." Kristine griped at Sally. Chad heard that to though and gave Kristine a nasty little look.

Then one of the Dinico girls walked over carrying a box of snacks and asked of anyone would like anything. She was cute. Wearing what could be resembled as a revealing blue cheer outfit with the words Dinico in big white letters on her but. "Is it all free?" Asked Minty. The girl looked at Chad and flashed a white smile, flipping her wavy red and orange hair before answering towards him, "It is for you darlin." And winked at Chad. Chad blushed and smiled awkwardly as Minty glared at her son. "Haha.. They are with me." Chad admitted. Kristine took out a sucker and Sally a water before the Dinico girl walked away to give out snacks to other people. Cal and Lightning were both suited up and had helmets and into the race cars, darted off together to race a few friendly laps together, one on one for the fans. This was also the first time in a long time that Lightning's family got to see him on a real race track and with another real racer...

Once the two friends were done racing, they met with a few more fans and had some pictures taken with some while Sally, Chad, Kristine and Minty watched from the side. "Isn't he just the sweetest.." Complimented Kristine. Chad raised a brow asking "Who? Monty?" Kristine blushed and snapped "What? No. I meant Tex.. Donating all the money from this to the sick children.. Poor sick kids that are dying all the time.." Chad shook his head and ignored his sister. Lightning glanced at Sally as he smiled for a fan, standing next to Cal. He then waved her over saying "Come on. You're a part of this to." He reminded. Sally was surprised and shook her head. Cal then smiled and added. "Yeah, come on Sally. Get in on here." Sally blushed a little then walked over and stood with Lightning. Lightning wrapped his arm around his girl and the fan next to him, and Cal on the other side of the fan. It really was the first big racing picture Sally had had with Lightning and Cal to. Kristine bit her lips and asked "Think he likes role play?" Chad's brows lowered as he looked at his sister. "You are under eighteen." He reminded. "Besides, the guy is married." "That only makes me want him more." She replied. Minty glared and scolded "Stop it. I don't want to hear this Krissie." Kristine just stared and day dreamed a bit about Cal.

Once the last couple fan photos were done, Sally had to ask "Where's Megan? Thought she just traveled around with you?" Cal nodded and answered. "Usually yes, but this was a little short notice. Besides, I'm flying back tonight." "We should go out again sometime." Sally suggested. Cal nodded agreeing. "For sure! Well, Lightnin, this has been great! But don't think it'll be this easy for you once the season starts." Lightning chuckled with a smile. "I wouldn't want it to be Cal. Thanks for coming out." "Of course. See you later." As he turned to leave, Kristine stopped him and asked "Could I maybe have a photo with you?" Cal happily nodded answering "Sure. Anything for Lightning's sister." Kristine stood next to Cal, holding up her phone and placing her hand on his back saying "Say something dirty." "What?" Cal asked with a strange face then felt Kristine's hand on his ass. Needless to say, Cal made an odd facial expression in the photo...


	51. balance begins to shift

The family got home and as Lightning began to open the door, Sally stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Hey, hold on." Lightning shut the car door and watched his family go on in inside the house. Sally looked at him with a smile and said "Thanks for bringing me to meet your family. I really do like them." That made Lightning smile of course. "You're welcome." he replied. He then began to get out of the car again when Sally stopped him again. "And I want you to know I really have had a good time here to." "That's good.. Although, you were acting a little crazy when we first got here." "I was not." scolded Sally. "I just felt... So out of place.. I closed up when I should have been more open to everything this town has to offer. I'm sorry for that." She apologized. Lightning still smiled at his girl then leaned close saying "It's fine. All is forgiven. Come on, let's go inside."

As Lightning reached for the door again, Sally stopped him by pulling him to her and kissing him before he could argue! Lightning was surprised, but quickly let her entangle him in her lips. Her tongue entered his mouth and though he absolutely loved her affection. Lightning broke the kiss, pulling away with a goofy smile on his face. "What has gotten into you?" he asked. Sally shrugged answering "Nothing. Like you said, let's go inside." "Well now I want to sit here and make out with you." Lightning teased, rubbing her knee. Sally giggled and pushed him away. "Haven't you had enough!?" She laughed. Lightning shook his head. "Hardly." Sally only rolled her eyes then got out the car along with Lightning.

The two walked up the steps and when Lightning opened the door, **"SURPRISE!"** was shouted loudly, confetti thrown at him and everyone applauded! Lightning was confused and shocked to see his family, most of this family here! "What is all this?" he asked. Sally grabbed Lightning's arm answering "This is for you silly!" "You did this?" He asked. Sally shrugged then Minty answered "She had the idea. And we all worked together." Chad butted in saying "But Sally was the one who organized this all. Definitely couldn't have done this without her."

Lightning looked at Sally with a surprised expression. "Sal, you really shouldn't have.. I thought I told you I don't do birthdays.." "Oh I know!" Sally replied with a smile. "That's why this isn't a surprise birthday party." "It's not?" Lightning was lost. Minty spoke up answering "Nope. It's a Congratulations on your first PISTON CUP MONTY!" Chad's brows lowered as he whined "Hey I was gonna say that part.." then dropped the banner that read the words _Congrats on your first big win!_

Lightning chucked as he saw that then looked at Sally with a gazing smile. "I can't believe you did this. You and everyone else." He said happily. Sally smiled saying "You deserve it. Minty was amazing at helping me with this. Thanks Minty." she said. Minty smiled happily. "Anything for you honey. And you save my number in your phone right? Because you can call anytime and help me keep up to date with Monty's career." she replied. Sally nodded and answered "Yes mam, of course. I can't wait for you to visit Radiator Springs." Lightning really did love the little party that Sally and his Mother set up, and loved getting to see Neil and Allison to. But mostly, he loved having Sally and Minty getting along so well and exchanging numbers and talking and both cared about him deeply clearly...

Lightning lay in bed asleep when he was woken by the bed being shook a bit. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Sally crawling up into bed next to him. He smiled and quietly greeted "Hey." Sally smiled back and she snuggled up against him. Lightning wrapped his arm around her asking "Trouble sleeping?" Sally sighed, turning into a yawn. "I just wanted to sleep with you tonight. Is that okay?" She asked. Lightning snickered. "Of course it is. I love when you stay the night with me." After that, it got quiet for a few minutes. "Hey, Stickers?" Sally cooed. "Hmm?" "I love you." "Love you more Sal.." He yawned. "Night." "Good night."...

Lightning hugged his Mother in the early morning. "Thanks for everything Mom. I loved seeing you guys." He said. Minty hugged her son tightly in her arms and smiled, "I am so happy you came Mon. And Thank you or bringing this young lady." She then went and hugged Sally. "You are such a delight Sally.l" she complimented. "Awe.. Thanks." Replied Sally. "You too." Minty stepped back and gazed at her son and his girlfriend. "Better visit again soon you two." Minty added. Lightning nodded again, agreeing. Sally nodded to. Minty hugged her youngest son one last time then turned to Sally and said "You take care of him for me." "I will. Always do." Sally assured. "Bye Mom." Added Lightning before he and Sally headed back home to Radiator Springs...

"Alright, you had your vacations." Said Doc. "Time to get back to training." "Doc, relax. I am a champion now. I don't need much practice. Especially none of that mud training or jumps again." Lightning griped. Doc snickered and scolded "There's that cockiness again. That is going to get you into trouble one day. Look, today, we'll keep it simple." He assured then walked up to the road, the very same place Lightning paved over and over. "You get to race down the strip and back. Drift carefully with each turn, curve. Move gently with each hill like a wave. Got it?" He asked the young racer.

Lightning nodded with excitement, pumping up. "Oh yeah! I got this! Maybe I'll even beat my personal best speed here." "Unlikely." Doc growled. "One last detail. You'll be using used tires." "Used? Isn't that dangerous? I mean how used we talkin about here?" Lightning asked. Doc walked over to the side where Guido and Luige were waiting. Lightning began looking at the tires while Doc explained. "You lost the first race to the cup due to worn tires and a little bit of stupidity. I want you to learn from that." "I did. I always pit if the tires feel slick." "Good, but I don't want you to pit. I want you to learn control. Set him up Guido." "Woah, woah, what if I bust a tire and wreck?" Lightning whined.

Doc looked to the kid and shook his head. "You won't wreck. Might spin a few times into a ditch, but you'll learn." Doc assured. Lightning sighed and watched Guido set the old tires onto the Bolt then go in and lessons began. Lightning easily made it down the strip where Sheriff had blocked off roads and set barriers in case. Just to be safe for other people walking around and or driving. That first good turn came around and as Lightning turned to drift, he spun out and slung the back end of the race car around, throwing himself into the ditch.

Doc only ordered for him to try again, and again, and again. Until he finally made it by! "YES! Woohoo! Did you see that! I drifted past it! I actually did it!" Shouted Lightning through the radio. Doc's eyes widened as he snapped back "Watch the road, WATCH THE ROAD!" Lightning looked ahead to see the sharp turn ahead and his speed was to fast! He pulled the break and tried drifting which whipped the back around and made the car spin in circles countless times! Flinging dust and rocks everywhere!

Until it slowed to a stop. Lightning felt super dizzy as he shook his head and took a minute ti recover from that. "You okay kid?" Asked Doc over the radio. Lightning took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine. Little shook up, but I'm good." Doc chuckled. "Good. Let's take a break, try again later." "No. NO, I can do this. Let's go again." Said Lightning. Doc was a bit surprised, but also very proud. Lightning was determined and willing to learn. "You sure?" Doc asked. Lightning nodded answering into the radio, "Yeah, I couldn't be more sure. Let's go again."...

Sally was about done with some extra paperwork she had to finish about Wheel Well as she sat in her office at the cozy cone when her phone buzzed. She turned and looked with a smile at who it was.

 _Lightning_

 _Hey Sal, I'm bout done with practice. Want to meet me at Flo's for dinner?_

Oh how she wanted to, but she had to take care of the Cozy cone. Vacation often meant extra cleaning to do around the place.

 _Sally_

 _No, can't. I have so much to do around here and I want to get done before locking up or I will be flooded all morning tomorrow. I just finished up a small break just to finish working on Wheel well._

 _Lightning_

 _Well why don't I bring dinner to you?_

 _Sally_

 _Would be nice, but I won't have time to just sit and eat until I'm done. Thanks anyway Stickers._

She figured that was the end of the conversation, but after a minute or two, her phone buzzed again.

 _Lightning_

 _I could help. Let me help. I can clean. Why don't you relax for the rest of the night and we go to dinner and I will help you catch up in the morning?_

Sally sat and thought about that. Lightning helping out and taking the night off to relax. Though they did just get back from a pretty relaxing vacation.

 _Sally_

 _No, it's fine. You need more rest than me with all the work and practice Doc is going to be having you do. You have less than a month before the season right?_

 _Lightning_

 _Two actually. One month before I have to start shooting adds and getting some interviews started about the new season and then there is pre qualifying for the season still and all the new gear, but tonight I wanna be with you._

 _Sally_

 _You can be sweet and it's awful tempting._

 _Lightning_

 _You know you want to. Plus, I wanted to ask you about something._

 _Sally_

 _what?_

 _Lightning_

 _Well sense you see most or all the towns documents, thought you'd be the one to ask._ _Are there any houses actually for sale in Radiator Springs? Thinking about getting an_ _actual place instead of the tiny motel. not that there's something wrong with the room._

 _Sally_

 _That's a lot harder than you think._

 _Lightning_

 _Please don't go all attorney on me right now. Come on, date night?_

Sally sighed and thought about it.

 _Sally_

 _Only if you actually help me in the morning. I will write you a list of the stuff I need help with._

Lightning glared at that before replying

 _Great... Can't wait..._

 _Sally_

 _I'll bring it to dinner._

 _Lightning_

 _Leave it at your place, date is going to end there anyway._

 _Sally_

 _You think so?_

 _Lightning_

 _I do. Meet you at Flo's? Love you._

 _Sally_

 _K. Love you to..._

Sally walked into the diner and was immediately greeted by her man."Hey love." "Oh. Hey." She greeted back. Lightning smiled happily and pulled her close. "How was your day so far?" He asked. Sally pushed away and scolded "Oh wow you are covered in dirt and dust. What were you doing out there with Doc today?" Lightning shrugged answering "Training. Anyway, want to sit down for dinner. I'm pretty starved myself." Sally nodded. "Sure Stickers." The two walked over and sat at a table. "Thanks for convincing me to relax tonight. I should take a real break from time to time." Lightning snickered hearing that and replied. "Totally. And thanks for joining me. I knew you couldn't resist though." "Oh please, don't flatter yourself." "I will. So how is Wheel Well coming along now?" Asked Lightning. Sally sighed answering "It's.. A lot of work and a lot of trouble, but.. It'll be worth it." "Going to make you incredibly busy once it opens." Lightning reminded. Sally nodded agreeing. "Yeah, it will."

"Still have time for us?" Lightning asked. Sally giggled answering. "Of course! I won't put work before our relationship." Which was true, but also, Sally would work to the point she would get lost in all the work. Lightning knew this happened already occasionally, and probably would in the future. "You really will help me with the Cone tomorrow?" Asked Sally. Lightning nodded. "Yeah. I promise you babe. And I'll help you with Wheel Well to." He assured. That made Sally very happy and thankful for her boyfriend. "Think it'll still open for Christmas?" HE asked. Sally sighed and thought a moment before answering with a shrug. Lightning placed his hand on hers and smiled saying. "It will. I'll go up there tomorrow evening and start getting a look into what needs done." Sally raised a brow asking "You are going to work on the place?" "Hey, I can be quite handy." Lightning griped. Sally giggled and agreed, but "On a car." "And with other stuff." Lightning assured. Sally nodded and honestly wouldn't mid the extra help or second opinion rather than just Hank's.

After dinner, the couple did indeed go back to Sally's place. Lightning walked Sally into her little motel room, where Sally asked about Lightning's idea from earlier. "So you think you might want your own place in town now?" Lightning shrugged answering. "Maybe. I mean the motel room is nice. I love the.. Cone.. decor... But I don't know.. It's small. Can't exactly have a party or friends over or anything in it." "Oh? So you just want a party pad now?" Sally asked with a laugh. Lightning snickered and shook his head. "No. But that could be kind of cool." He admitted. Sally only rolled her eyes hearing that.

"Okay, so here's the list of things you can do tomorrow morning to help me." She said, handing Lightning a very organized list. "Make sure to do all this in the order I wrote it please." Lightning glanced at it and sighed before looking at Sally and nodding. "Alright.. In order." He agreed before folding it up into his back pocket. "Now can we get to the part where we make out?" He asked as he reached or his girl. Sally giggled as she stepped away. "No!" She laughed. "I want to shower first." "Shower? But you'll have to shower after I'm done with you anyway.. It can wait." Lightning whined. Sally laughed and shook her head. "No, it can't Stickers. Plus I need to shave." "Shave? Really? I don't care what you look like anywhere. Especially right now." HE said as he reached for her again. Sally only stepped back again with a short and small giggle. "Stop!" She laughed. "I smell from working all day and I need to shave. I don't care what you say charming. You will just have to wait until I get out." "Well..." Lightning sighed. "I do love the way you smell after a shower." And he really did. She always smelled like a faint freshly done laundry, roses, and a bit of an odd perfume.

"So I can shower?" Sally asked. "In peace?" She added. Lightning chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll wait here for you." So Sally went off to shower while Lightning sat down and turned on the tv for a bit. Though he was tempted to peek, he didn't and let her clean up and shave in peace...

Sally finished drying her hair with a towel and put on a silky gown that was short and comfy before opening the door and stepping out. "Hey, I'm all fresh and clean now Stickers." She called. Tossing the towel into the small hamper for her dirty clothes near the door. "Stickers?" She called as he didn't reply. Sally walked around the corner to the living room set up to see Lightning passed out asleep on the couch. She smiled as she gazed down at him. All dirty and covered in dirt and grease. Smelled of burned car fuel or oil. He trained hard today and did a lot. Lightning worked hard for his career and to be the best and Doc did anything but take it easy on the young racer. Sally lean down and kissed his forehead. "Love you Stickers.." Then tossed a blanket on him before heading to her own bed for the night...

Over the next few weeks, it was like this a lot for Sally and Lightning. Lightning would be off training with Doc or working with his sponsors out of town, while Sally was back home working with the Cozy cone, on Wheel Well for it's big opening, and still doing her duties as the attorney of Radiator Springs. By the time they had a moment together, both would be so worn out and tired that they'd wind up skipping date nights and just watching a bit of a movie before passing out asleep. It did worry Sally and Lightning both with the grand opening of Wheel Well and Christmas right around the corner...


	52. Advice on love

Sally balanced the tray of foods and a few coffees she had to take around to her guests of the Cozy Cone motel. She found it difficult to knock on the first one, but managed. Giving the guest their free breakfast. Lightning rushed around the corner greeting "Hey babe! Need any help?" He asked. Sally juggled the tray and answered "No, no.. I got it." She seemed to so far. Then Sally looked at Lightning up and down and noticed he had on his race suit. "You look nice. Where are you going?" She asked. Lightning smiled proudly answering "Fan thing near Lizzie's. Nothing to wow." Sally giggled and knocked on the next door. The person took their drink and food then shut the door. Lightning walked with Sally to the next one. "Well better make time for me tonight. Your number one fan." Sally teased. Lightning smiled and snickered at that. "Oh I plan to." He agreed. They walked to the next one where Sally knocked again and this time when the guest opened the door they went all gaga over Lightning. "OH my gosh! You are him! You're Lightning McQueen!" shouted the man! Sally glared at Lightning who just shrugged at her then replied to the man, "Yep. That's me." "Can you-Hold on-Just!" He was all excited. He ran and grabbed his camera dn asked for a photo. Lightning didn't mind. So the man jumped between him and Sally and took a selfie style picture of him standing next to The famous young racer.

"Thanks man!" Shouted the fan before slamming the door shut. Lightning's eyes widened as he turned and saw Sally glaring with a dropped tray and coffee spilled all over her. "Oh.. You.. Uh.." Oh she looked a bit mad. "You got something.. On your shirt.." Lightning pointed out awkwardly. Sally's brows lowered more and more as she held in her words. "You mad?.." He asked. Sally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lightning took the tray and some of the cups as he knelt down on a knee. "Here.. I'll clean this up and finish your morning rounds. You go ahead and clean up. I got this." He said with a smile and looked up at her. Sally sighed and it was nice that Lightning was helpful. Even though his fame caused this. "LOOK!" Shouted a random squealy girlish voice. Lightning and Sally looked over across from them. "LIGHTNING MCQUEEN IS PURPOSING TO HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Lightning turned bright red as he and Sally looked directly at each other. "Oh this should be good..." Growled Sally. Lightning stood up and a hoard of people began rushing over. "We should hide!" Shouted Sally and began to run. Lightning stopped her grabbing her arm and laughed. "It's fine. I can fix this." HE assured. Sally wasn't so sure and hid behind him again. It was kind of cute that Sally was shy of the press and fans and crowds.

The people surrounded them and began snapping pictures and asking questions all at the same time making it impossible to answer any of them. Lightning spoke up loudly, grabbing attention. "OKAY, Okay!.. Thanks for being this supportive! But you completely saw something that didn't happen. We are NOT engaged! Not yet, maybe one day." Sally glared at him and growled. "Not anytime soon if that's how you plan to ask me." Lightning snickered and found her hatred for the press rather cute. The crowd seemed disappointed and slowly scattered back out. Lightning looked at Sally smiling with a goofy expression. Sally was still mad over the mess and asked "What are you smiling for?" Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know. Go on, I can finish this up for you." Sally shook her head then walked back to her room to clean up. Once she shut the door, she let out a sigh and thought about how amazing it would be if she could marry Lightning one day. That rude, unpredictable, handsome, weird, sweet, ass hole of a man with blue eyes and golden hair that was so perfect it made hr jealous. Not to mention those white teeth and that sexy half smile he had. Fuck he was hot. Mrs. McQueen did have a nice ring to it, but.. Sally was not ready for that sort of thing anyway. Not after Ben and losing her baby...

Lightning had just finished up with the fans at Lizzie's and walked over to the diner for a quick drink where he did notice the King's car and Cal's to. They must of come to town for the holidays. "Thanks Flo." Lightning called. Flo flashed a wave and a smile. Lightning began walking back out to the motel to check on Sally. If she was there. Possibly Wheel Well. It was about to have the grand opening. Just had to pass some codes then time to plan the opening. Not to mention, Lightning had to think of some gift to get Sally for Christmas coming up. Mater ran up and shouted "HEY BUDDY! You gotta come over to Ramone's! I have been mOdIfIeD!" he shouted! Lightning chuckled and asked "What do you mean modified?" "Ramone helped me create a cool new look for the truck. It looks awesome! Come on, I'll show you." Mater motioned as he ran towards Ramone's. Lightning followed and found Mater's tow truck outside with a wooden crate like hood and spoiler. "Don't she look good now?" MAter asked. Lightning stared a moment, humoring his friend he nodded answering "Yep.. Sure does Mater. Maybe I'll get Ramone to fix the Bolt up sometime." "YEAH! Then we can be like twins!" Shouted Mater! Lightning chuckled at that. Ramone stepped out and placed his hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Actually yeah man. I want to try this new scheme idea on the Bolt. What do you say?" He asked. Lightning raised a brow. "Not to sure.. I really like the bright red look." "NO? Well, what about black and red amigo?" Asked Ramone. Lightning shrugged. HE really favored the red colored paint.

"You call that style?" Asked a strange man. Lightning, Ramone, and Mater looked at the young man confused. "We've got a very different idea of the word's meaning." Snapped the man. Lightning's brows lowered. "Uh.. Who are you?" Asked the racer. The man looked spiffy in his tight jeans, tight white shirt that showed his abs through, a black leather jacket and the cool kids shades. "Names Bo. I'm a drifter." He answered. Then took his shades off and gave Lightning a good look. "Racer huh? What do you race? A motorcycle?" he asked. Lightning snickered and corrected. "I am actually a Piston Cup Champion." "Yeah!" Shouted Mater. "And I'm a drifter to! See!?" The older man asked as he then proceeded to get into the tow truck and turn sharp in circles. Bo chuckled saying "Not a drifter. You're doing it all wrong." Mater stopped and got out the truck to reply "Awe.. Jealous? I learnt that back when I was in Tokyo as a drifting king." Lightning gave Mater an odd look asking "Mater, I didn't know you had been to Tokyo?" "Shoot yeah. You should know, you was there to." "What? Mater, I have never been to Tokyo." Lightning corrected. Bo laughed and said. "HAHA. Never will either motocross boy." Lightning snapped back quick with "I am Lightning McQueen. Greatest racer in the world." "Then how about a little drift challenge?" Asked Bo. Ramone and Mater were interested in this.

"What kind of challenge?" Asked Lightning. Bo got up closer to Lightning saying "Awe.. Do you not compete in anything that doesn't require right turns over and over?" in a funny little baby mocking voice. Lightning's brows lowered and Mater stepped in correcting "I'll have you know this guy here is my best friend and could beat you in any race anytime." Firmly. Lightning smiled and thanked Mater, but Mater had to add in that "And he turns left. Not right. Unless he's doin that famous turn right move, but.. That's only to turn left anyway." Bo chuckled and nodded. "Alright lefty. How about it? A little drift race?" "Drifting?" Asked Lightning. "Yeah. Unless you're scared Mcbaby." Bo taunted. Lightning wasn't going to let this guy show him up. "Oh you're on Bo." "Great. See you at the welcome sign in thirty." "OWah, hold on. Thirty minutes?" Asked Lightning. Bo raised a brow and Lightning quickly cleared his throat saying "Thirty minutes. See you then." In a deeper and more confident voice that BO found humerous. So Bo walked across the street and into a little nissan drift custom street car. That was no good. "Oh man.." Said Ramone. Mater looked at him asking "What's wrong? McQueen can out race that guy easy peasy." "Maybe out race, but out drift?" Asked Ramone. Lightning sighed and looked at Ramone to ask. "Think you can modify the Bolt?" Ramone smiled happily. "Sure man. Bring her on in GUIDO!" Shouted Ramone. Guido looked over from across the street. Ramone waved him in saying "Gonna need a pit stop man!" Guido looked at Luige and the two cousins rushed over to help...

Doc pulled up to the entrance sign to find Lightning, Ramone, Mater, and that other guy Bo out here. "What are you doin with the Bolt?" Doc asked rudely. Lightning looked to Doc and answered. "Just a little race.. Warming up for the season." Doc shook his head and scolded the young racer. "You have qualification coming up in two weeks. That car was tuned perfectly and if you mess her up, we have a very small window to get her back to race ready." "Relax Doc, I got this." "Didn't I tell you to stop drivin her for a few weeks?" "Well.. Yeah, but"-"SO PUT HER BACK IN THE TRAILER. Hook it up Mater." Ordered Doc. Bo laughed and asked. "You gonna let daddy tell you what to do?" Mater and Ramone looked at Doc who didn't seem to care one bit for Bo's teasing. Lightning however did. The kid put on the helmet and Bo laughed more. "Awe, you need a helmet? Is little Mcbaby afraid to cwash?" laughing. Lightning felt he was the better one and if some sleeze ball didn't need a helmet, neither did he. So Lightning took off the helmet and handed it to Ramone. Doc's eyes widened. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked. Lightning got into the race car and revved up ready to go. So Bo did the same, getting into his drifter. "You realize it rained last night!" Doc reminded. Lightning didn't reply or answer or anything.

Bo revved up his engine. So Lightning did again. His had the deeper sound of american muscle. Doc was furious with the kid. "Don't you do it." Doc warned. Lightning didn't listen and motioned for Ramone to flag them to go. Ramone looked at Doc and apologized. "Boss's orders." He said then walked between the cars and held up his hand and when he dropped it down, the cars flew out fast and loud! Dust flying into Mater's eyes as he coughed violently. "Told you not to breathe with your mouth open Mater.." Doc reminded. Mater coughed hard and nodded. He forgot again. Bo and Lightning sped up to a high speed quickly, Lightning leaving Bo in the dust! But as Doc reminded so kindly, it had rained. Which meant mud. Lightning had to remember what Doc taught him before. Who knew that this would actually come in handy!?

As they neared the mud, Lightning dig it in deep, but just in the right place as he drifted hard through the mud. Bo hit the mud and once his car was in , it stuck! Lightning looked back to see Bo stuck in the mud. His car dug in with each try to escape it. Lightning hit the brakes as he was the only one who could possibly win now anyway. Doc, Ramone, and Mater rushed over to the bend and mud to Lightning and BO. Doc snickered muttering "That kid actually did it." He was surprised. For one, Lightning was actually paying attention. And two, the kid actually learnt from it. Lightning got out and chuckled as he called over to Bo, "So maybe you shouldn't taunt with the best next time." Mater cheered for his friend loudly! "WOOOH GO MCQUEEN! I KNEW YOU WAS GONNA WIN!" Lightning crossed his arms proudly and looked to Doc for approval. Doc walked over and ordered Mater to get Bo out of the mud then looked at Lightning and smiled a little bit. "See what I did?" Asked Lightning proudly. Doc snickered and scolded gently "Could have wrecked. Or gotten stuck." "But I didn't." "And you disobeyed me. Told you to stop running the Bolt and to prepare for qualifying." "Oh please, I needed the warm up." Joked Lightning. Doc glared at the kid, he was proud of Lightning really. "Oh? Is.. Is that a smile?" Asked Lightning. Doc raised a brow answering "Nope." "It is. You actually are smiling. Did I surprise you or somethin? Oh, you're proud huh?" Lightning joked. Doc shook his head saying "I don't know what you think you see, but you don't. I am not proud. You didn't listen to me at all." Scolded Doc. Lightning chuckled replying. "Sure Doc. You know I did good. Would it kill for a little encouragement from time to time? Evan a goood job there kid." "I don't sound like that." Growled Doc. Lightning snickered saying "Yes you do. Come on, admit it. I have become the master." Doc chuckled at that which made Lightning confused. "What's so funny?" Doc sighed. "Nothin. You are just far from being able to teach racing." "What? Oh please, I could totally teach it now." "Really?" Asked Doc. "Teach what exactly? How to break an asphalt road and get a race car in telephone wires?" he joked. Lightning glared and snarled "That's not funny. That was a one time thing." Doc found it funny though. "Oh it had better be." The old man warned as he got into the older race car. "Just clean the car up and bring her by the garage. Make sure we get everything legal for the track next month." Then drove away back to town...

Sally was relaxing in at the bar table of the new and redone Wheel Well Motel, when a loud and familiar red corvette pulled up. Lightning walked over and kissed Sally's forehead greeting "Hey there beautiful." Sally smiled as he sat next to her on the other bar stool. "Hey Stickers." "So? Did the place pass? Does Wheel Well open for Christmas?" Asked Lightning. Sally sighed and glanced down at the papers before back up at Lightning answering "Yes. Yes! We open this weekend!" She was so excited! Lightning jumped down and shared her excitement as he grabbed her and picked her up, spinning her in a circle before placing her on the ground facing him! "That is awesome! Congrats Sally!" Sally giggled and gazed up into his blue eyes. "Never could have done this without you." She reminded. Lightning shrugged. "Awe.. It's.. Nothing. I wanted this for you." Sally loved this man so much. She looked up at the sign reading Wheel Well. "You know.." Lightning began. "I haven't kissed you up here yet sense the remodel was finished." Sally looked at him with a smile and rolled her eyes. "Want to stay here tonight in one of the rooms?" He asked. Sally's eyes widened. "Here? Away from town and everyone and my motel that I have to run still?" Lightning shrugged and replied. "Well, when you say it like that it just doesn't sound as romantic." Sally giggled quietly.

"I love you Lightning McQueen." Then leaned on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Lightning felt like he was the luckiest man on earth. "I love you to Sally." He cooed. "I love you and all the crazy that comes with you.". Sally snickered and rolled her eyes to that. "Come on.. I want to make love to you tonight.." Lightning exclaimed. It only made Sally melt in his arms as if she were under his spell. Lightning shut the room's door and shut the lights off. Sally quickly whined "I can't see, we can't see.." In a quiet way. Lightning reached for her and embraced her close before whispering into her ear "That's what I want.." Brushing his fingers down her arm, Sally's breathing quickened. Lightning kissed her behind her ear and nibbled at her lobe. Sally moaned softly. Lightning pulled her hand close to his becoming member that was aching to get out of those pants. She rubbed him there gently and kissed his chin, cheek, then his lips as she found it. They kissed passionately, tongues rolling, softly moaning for each other's touch. Slight drool dripping from their lips as they pulled away to breathe. Sally rubbed Lightning's chest and lower to his belt, where she loosened his pants and slid them down as she kneel with them. Lightning played with his fingers in her hair to know where he was and the moment her knees touched the ground, his member was fully erect ad ready, begging to be touched! He need not beg as she popped his member free and kissed the tip. Lightning moaned as she teased. Kissing the tip again, only this time keeping her lips there for a moment. "You like that?" She asked.

Lightning breathed loudly answering "I love it.." So Sally kissed it again, kissing it up and down the shaft, making her way back up to the tip. She kissed his tip gently and this time her tongue slipped out and she rolled it around his member. Lightning was fully relaxed and in pure pleasure as Sally opened her lips and took his member inside her warm mouth. Her head bobbing back and fourth as she began sucking him off and rolling her tongue around in such amazing ways. She went deeper with every other bob back and fourth until her nose reached his pelvis. She pulled back and took a few breathes then asked "Am I doing a good job?" As if she really needed to ask that. Lightning played with her soft hair as he answered "Oh yeah baby.. Don't stop please.." He whimpered a bit. Sally liked that Lightning could be so masculine and fearless and firm at times, then soft and gentle, almost like he had never done this before other times.

Sally sucked him harder, tighter, slow then fast, back and fourth, until she stopped once again and said "Lightning I need you.. Need you inside me.." She swallowed. Lightning was happy to oblige. Lightning helped her up onto her feet and caressing her cheek, found her lips then kissed her so amazingly. "Protection or not?" He asked. "Um.. I.. I don't care. Dealers choice?" Sally answered softly. Lightning snickered and stepped out his pants before taking Sally's face in his hands and kissing her again hard. Knowing where the bed was from memory, carefully they stepped to the bed. Sally lay on her back as Lightning stripped her of her clothes and quickly went down on his girl. His tongue getting in there and lapping up her juices. She tasted like a sweet and salty metal, but it tasted good.

Sally moaned and squirmed in his heat. Lightning sat up and crawled over Sally, his member grazing her wet and warm area. He pushed inside her until his entire rod was hidden within her. Sally dug her nails into his arms as he began pumping his hips into her. "Fuck, you're tight tonight.." Lightning groaned as she thrust slow. "Sally.." He murmured as he paced himself here. Careful not to just explode from the pure amazing tight pleasure his member was receiving from Sally's sweet hole. "I Love you.." HE whispered. Sally moaned and tried replying, but was getting the breathe fucked out of her. "I.. I love.. You.. To.. Li-Light..." Lightning sped up, reaching low and playing with Sally's clit. "Come on baby." HE coaxed. "Come on and cum for me. Cum." He ordered as he knew she was close! "I'm not pulling out until you do Sally.. Cum for me.. Cum for me now!" He ordered! It wasn't like magic, Sally couldn't just always cum on command. Lightning was growing close and knew he was about to explode! "FUCK! I"m gonna cum Sally.." He warned. Sally gripped her nails into his arm more and moaned even louder. "I.. I Can't! I-I'm close!" She moaned! Arching her back and chest up into his. Lightning held his breath as if that helped him keep himself from cumming. "MMmmmmm FUCK!" HE shouted as he pulled out and came all over Sally! He had to stop getting her off just to relax from the amount of pressure he had forced upon himself. Once he came though, his member went right back in! "You shouldn't have done that!" Sally yelped! "You're on birth control, relax." Lightning said as he began thrusting and fucking her again. His fingers playing with her clit again. Sally panted heavily as she felt her orgasm coming back and it almost burned as her body wanted to cum, but it wasn't happening yet! "It.. It's too much!" She yelped. Lightning knew it was and continued. "Next time cum when I say." He said as his member reached her cervix and probably bruised her insides from his length. "OOohh.. Lightning.. I'm sorry! I'll.. I'll cum next time I swear! Just-just.. Let me cum now please!" Sally begged. Lightning was very satisfied that training Sally was working and pulled out his member and finger fucked her into the most tightest orgasm she had felt yet!...

The following morning Lightning woke up and ready for the day. And he needed advice on an idea he had now for Sally's Christmas gift. Lightning saw Mater and Doc up ahead and walked over to ask, "Hey guys, have you seen Strip, The King around?" Mater shook his head answering "No, I sure haven't buddy." Doc then suggested that Lightning go look in the racing museum. "That's a good idea Doc, thanks. I should go right now." Lightning started to rush, but Doc stopped him asking "Hold on there now. What's the rush? He's here for Christmas. The whole family decided to come up here for Christmas." Lightning smiled. "Really? That's great. It'll be good to see Cal and Meg again, but I really want some advice from him." "What?" Asked Doc. "If you need driving or racing advice,just ask me boy." Mater nodded agreeing "Yeah! Doc is da best racer guy in Radiator Springs." Lightning snickered and agreed. "I know Doc, but I need some.. Different advice. Only Strip and maybe Cal can help me with this idea i have. I should go. Don't want any fans spoiling this for me." With that, the racer rushed off. Doc grunted a bit with jealousy. "What could Strip know that I don't." Sheriff heard that and asked "What you grumblin on about Doc?" Just as a cow walked passed them all. Sheriff slowly looked at Mater who tried to act normal.

"Get that darn cow back to the field before I make you live there." Ordered Sheriff. Mater firmly replied "YES SIR!" Then rushed over to get the cow. Sheriff shook his head then looked to Doc for an answer. Doc shook his head and explained. "Lightnin always comes to me for racing advice and this time he wants The King's advice. He's been actin and thinkin like he knows everything now and that is far from the truth." Doc growled. Sheriff shrugged replying "Well.. When McQueen asked you for help before, you did shut him down.. You were a bit of an ole grudge to the boy. You should be glad he wants to ask someone else for once. Give you a bit of a break Doc." "A break? That's the last thing The kid needs from me. He always comes to me for advice. My advice is more helpful than Strip's. I guarantee that. Somethin ain't right." Doc said before walking over to find Lightning and The King. Sheriff stood there then heard glass break and a car alarm ringing, followed by Mater shouting "Wasn't me! Was the cow!' Sheriff rolled his eyes then went to help Mater, or arrest him. Not sure which one yet...

Doc found Lightning talking to the King near Flo's. Sadly, just as Lightning finished getting advice though. "Thanks Strip. You helped me out a lot. I'm glad you think it's a good idea and I'm gonna go buy it right now. I just wasn't sure if it was to much before or not." Then the kid walked off. Sending Doc a friendly wave. Doc looked at The King and snapped "You know I still got some maneuvers that might be of use to a young champion." Strip looked at Doc and nodded "Sure you do. Lightnin is lucky to have you as a crew chief." "I could even still race if I really wanted to." Griped Doc. Strip raised a brow and asked "You okay there partner?" Doc snickered answering "Well sure. Just looks like my advice is no good anymore. Or at least according to Lightning now, not compared to your's." Strip snickered explaining "You got it all wrong there man. Lightnin loves your advice. It's just because you weren't married." "What?" "Lightnin was asking about a gift for Sally for Christmas and was askin about soemthin special and meaningful for her that might actually give him a few brownie points if you catch my drift." Winked the King. Doc rolled his eyes saying "Sorry. I just thought he might lose interest in an old man's advice." That made Strip laugh. "No, no. Lightnin would never choose someone else over you Hudson. Don't you worry about it." Doc nodded and did feel really bad. "So.. What did you tell him?" Asked Doc. Strip smiled answering "The very same idea that I gave Cal and the very thing I did for my wife. A small little gift with great meaning to relationships with such demands from busy careers."...


	53. Work and life

"Yes. Definitely. Oh I would really love that Dad." Lightning walked in hearing Sally say that. She was on her office phone of the Cozy cone. Lightning walked up behind her and moved her hair over and kissed her neck. She quickly shooed him away as she continued on the phone. "Well of course Lightning is here. He's still on break and it is Christmas. Lightning played a huge role in reopening Wheel Well." Lightning pulled Sally's chair out and turned her to face him then dropped to his knees in front of her and spread her legs open by her knees. Sally pushed him away and quietly scolded "What the hell Lightning!? STOP IT!" Lightning snickered and pulled her back to him asking "When do I ever listen. Come on, get off the phone." Sally's brows lowered as she continued to speak on the phone. "That would be nice Dad. Yes, of course I have room for you at Wheel Well. I'd love to show you Radiator Springs." Lightning looked up at Sally with wide eyes and mouthed "Your Dad is coming? Like here?"

Sally nodded and continued. "Okay Dad. Great. Can't wait to see you. Love you to." She hung up and looked down at Lightning asking "What is your problem?" "I just like teasing you and bugging you, but hold on." He stood up. "Your Dad is coming here?" Sally nodded. "Why?" Asked Lightning. Sally shrugged then answered. "He's being supportive. He knows I have wanted Wheel Well to happen for such a long time." Lightning swallowed asking "But he is coming up here, over here? Like staying in the motel?" "Yup." "Oh.. How.. Nice.." Lightning said with a fake and nervous smile. Sally glared and saw right through it. "Is that a problem?" Asked Sally. Lightning shook his head. "No, nope. Just.. Your Dad really doesn't like me." "Well play nice. It'll be the first time he's been in Radiator Springs." "Really?" Asked Lightning. Sally nodded. "Can you please behave?" "I guess.. When will he be here?" "Any day, anytime. He always liked to just show up back when I was in school." Sally explained.

Lightning sighed. Carson coming might just ruin his plans. He frowned and Sally noticed and took her boyfriend's hand. "You okay? You seem a little upset by my Dad coming? He's family and.. Both of you mean a lot to .. Try to get along better than before. I got to talk to my Dad about us anyway." "What? Why?" Lightning felt even more nervous now. "Because I over heard something before and I should have confronted my Dad for it." "W-what did you hear?" Asked Lightning as he stepped back a step or two.

Sally giggled quietly. "You are so weird suddenly. Look, I have to go anyway. I'm going to head to the city and do some shopping. I maybe hiring a party planner for the grand opening to.. Oh! And I gotta still announce the grand opening. So much budgeting to do..." "I can help." Offered Lightning. Sally smiled and placed a hand on Lighting's chest before replying. "Thanks, but I want to myself. Besides the party planning. I haven't had or been to a party in years really." "Oh I can handle that for you." Lightning assured. "I know the perfect guy for the job. He is always bragging about these parties he's been to. All types. I'm sure I can sweet talk him into a decent price for you." "Really?" asked Sally. "Nothing to crazy Stickers. Just a nice yet.. Big and sparkling party." "So glitter?" "What? No. You know what I mean. Eye catching." Sally explained.

Lightning nodded replying "Great. You go and relax. Enjoy your shopping and maybe even go to a spa. You look tense. I can handle the party." "Are you sure?" Asked Sally. Lightning nodded assuring her he could do this and Sally trusted him with it. "Alright. You got the job." She joked. Lightning chuckled then pulled her close and kissed her lips softly. "Go on. And really, I can't wait to see your Dad." "Really?" Asked Sally with a raised brow. Lightning tried not to laugh and answered "No. That man is crazy. Probably where you get all your crazy from." Sally smiled, but glared at the same time and gently punched Lightning in the shoulder for that. "Behave." She warned. Lightning snickered saying "Don't I always." "Uh.. No. No, not really."...

"Thanks for coming over Bobby." Said Lightning as he unlocked the doors to the motel. Bobby nodded and began looking around at the place. Wheel Well was more stone than anything and the place had a very elegant feel, yet homey. The only colors here were brown, tan, beige, gravel, dusty brown. "Wow.. Pretty bland huh?" Bobby joked. Lightning shrugged asking "Think we can have a small party here?" "Oh totally. Loving this bar area here. What kind of drinks you serve?" He asked as he grabbed the menu. Bobby glanced over it and snickered as he pointed out, "You realize that all these wines and such will barely be purchased. Gotta put some.. Simple stuff on the menu to."

Lightning glanced at the menu and nodded. Sally did have fine taste. "Well, Sally was the one who did all this.." Lightning admitted. Bobby raised a brow and asked "I thought you owned this place?" "Well.. I do, but.. For Sally. I'm more of an.. Investor." That made Bobby chuckle. "Never let the woman run it, but let her think she is. Genius man." "Uh.. That's not exactly what I said.." Lightning mumbled. Bobby wrapped an arm around Lightning saying "I can make two different style parties really poop here. Neither of them are simple. VIP style or"-"It's a grand opening event Bobby." Reminded Lightning.

"Oh. Right." Bobby smiled stupidly. Lightning glared at the racer and asked "Can I trust you with this or not?" "Sure you can! I have experience in this field man." "So how much?" "Nothin. Don't worry about it. Anything for a friend McQueen." Assured Bobby. "Just as long as you relax, step back, and let Bobby handle everything for you. Of course I have a few minor questions. Like girls?" "No." "Come on! You need a main attraction." "No. The motel IS the attraction." Corrected Lightning. Bobby snickered and shook his head. "Not really. More like a distraction. I'm thinkin girls, music, more simple bar, dancers." "No." "You're holding me back McQueen!" Bobby snapped!

Lightning nodded agreeing. "Yea, and for good reasons. Please just plan a simple party." Bobby glared and finally agreed. "Fine. I'll plan your grandma's party. But I won't be proud of it." "Good. Thank you." Lightning replied. Bobby began shoving Lightning out of the place as he said "Now go. I got plans and stuff to deal with. Lots of phone calls. I'll have it ready three days." "Three days? Really?" Asked Lightning with surprise. That was a lot sooner than Sally had planned. Bobby nodded and assured. "Yup. And you make sure you and the ole lady dress nice. Like a formal yet trashy formal look. Now go." Bobby said as he took the keys. Lightning turned and stopped Bobby saying "Well, hold on. There is one last little detail." "What?" "I got something special planned for Sally for Christmas and I figured I would give it to her here Before the opening. Have a nice quiet little date and giver her the gift earlier." Bobby chuckled hearing that then nudged Lightning "Oh I see. You are going to give it to her real good huh?"

Lightning shook his head snarling. "Not that. I bought her a ring." "WHAT!?" "Not an engagement ring. Fuck no. Just a promise ring." "A what what now?" Asked Bobby with such a disgusted face. Lightning sighed and explained. "I just thought it would mean something to her. She is always so jealous that I'm gonna want someone else and we barely see each other during the season and thanks to this place, it's only going to get worse.. Might as well be a long distance relationship." He whined. Bobby crossed his arms then asked "So what the heck does a promise ring do?" "It's more symbolic than anything really. I plan on making it clear that I can not promise her we will marry one day, but that I do promise that she is the only woman I want and actually look at." "Liar. You look at all kinds of girls." "You know what I mean Bobby." "You mean sex. Really? You want to be that guy?" "What guy?" Asked Lightning.

Bobby shook his head then explained. "Cal. The party pooper. Come on McQueen! Promising yourself to one woman? Really? You think you're ready for that?" "Well.. I thought so." "You thought wrong and I'll prove it to you." Lightning's brows lowered. "How?" He asked. Bobby smiled answering. "Two words. Strip club." "No." "Oh come on. Just you and me." "No." "Hey! I'm not saying go cheat on Sally. I'm saying go and look at the menu. Come with me and see if you feel like maybe you might be jumping into this one woman for the rest of your life thing. You said it yourself, it's basically long distance for the rest of your career, which is gonna be like what? Twenty to thirty years? So you mean you want less and less sex?" "That's not what I"-"It is and will be. If you devote yourself entirely to one woman now, your sex life is dead. Right now you have a pool of women that would do anything for you." "Anything?" Asked Lightning. "Now you gettin it!" Shouted Bobby happily. "But if you really love this one woman, sure.. I'll write the obituary for your man card."

Lightning started thinking about the future. One woman.. Forever.. With work and the motel and his career. It wasn't just sex that he was thinking about though and it began to really worry him. Bobby noticed a bit and asked "Dude.. You ain't gonna cry over this are you?" Lightning's brows lowered again. "No, but.. In general is that good for a relationship? The last woman I was with like that.. Well.." Mollie. Bobby raised a brow and asked "What do you mean?"

Lightning looked at his friend. "Well.." He began, but paused as he thought about some stuff to himself. Bobby crossed his arms and snapped "Speak up." Lightning shrugged. "What if Sally and I drift apart because of the careers?" He asked. Bobby nodded saying "Exactly. You are not in the place for one woman like her. Sally is a very busy and grounded woman where as you, are a traveling bachelor. You should really think about that before jumping on the promise ring express." Lightning nodded a little and thanked his friend for the advice before leaving Bobby to handle the party. Lightning was really thinking now. About the future with Sally and what it may or may not hold...

Lightning sat down at the bar table in the diner of Flo's and Flo walked over asking "What will it be honey?" Lightning looked up at Flo answering. "Coffee this time." "Mid day? Something bothering you?" She asked with concern. Lightning shook his head answering "Not really, no." Flo raised a brow and leaned in saying "I can see you're lying." "What?" "MMhhmm. Come on and tell Mama the truth. Is it a racin thing?" She asked. Lightning shook his head again then answered "No. Um.. I'm worried about Sally and I as the new season is coming up. I don't want to lose her." "Why would you think you would? She loves you Light." Flo assured.

Lightning smiled a little hearing that. "Yeah, and I love her. But.. What if that's not enough?" "Oh honey, it's not." Answered Flo. Lightning's expression changed. "Gee.. Thanks for the pep talk Flo." He began to get down off the stool to leave, but Flo stopped him, placing her hand on his arm. "Hold on there now. It's not. It takes a lot more than love to keep a relationship together. Takes sacrifice and work. But you do it because of love." Lightning stared at Flo and frowned admitting. "I could never quit racing for her.." Flo glared and **THUMP!** right on Lightning's head lightly "OW! What was that for?!" Lightning snapped!

"Because you're stupid!" Flo snarled. "I never said quit racing. I meant you two must work for it baby. So stop being such an idiot. Best thing you can really do is go talk about your doubts with Sally herself." Lightning's eyes widened. "What? NO. I don't want her to think I'm doubting anything because I'm not! I even bought a stupid promise ring thinking to help assure her." "Assure her of what?" Asked Flo. Lightning growled a bit answering "That I want her and just her. That I'm not going to go and I don't know? Cheat? Fuck, I just wanted Sally to feel safe and know that I want to marry her one day but I can't promise that because marriage is just not for me. I'm not ready for that. I love her just.. Not.. I'm not.. I don't want her to think I'm some fuck boy." "But you kind of are.." Flo muttered.

Lightning glared at her and snapped "No, I'm not. Is that was Sally thinks?" "Oh ho, no. You really should just talk to her about it honey. You'd be surprised what talking about feelings does with a girl." Lightning sighed then Flo brought him a coffee like he asked and Flo winked. "On the house." Before tending to other customers. Lightning was just over thinking. It wasn't exactly what Bobby said, but more of what happened with Mollie. Mollie who was great and perfect. Loved everything he did and she was supportive and Lightning thought they'd just be together forever in theory. Kind of how he looked at Sally now. He did feel more for Sally than any other woman, but what if that's why. He just hadn't dated around enough to feel much for anyone else yet? Did he love her enough or was he doubting the strength of their relationship for once the season started?...

The following morning, Lightning went out to find Sally and tell her about the party being ready sooner than expected. She was already hard at work with customers for the motel. "hey Sal." Lightning called as she seemed to be panicking. Lightning watched her then asked "What's wrong?" Sally stopped for a second, enough to answer. "Well Rusty and Dusty showed up early this morning." "They're here?" "Yup. And told me that they are holding this convention thing for the fans and top buyers of Rusteze here in Radiator Springs next week." "okay?..." "And so I have to find room for them like yesterday. So I'm really busy and honestly don't know what I'm going to do. Wheel Well isn't quite ready and I really want to throw that grand opening event. Which reminds me, how are you doing with getting that party planner?" She asked.

Lightning stepped up answering. "Great. Done deal. Bobby is handling it and best part, not gonna cost us a thing." "Wait, you got Bobby planning it?" Sally asked as she froze. Lightning nodded asking. "Yeah, is that a problem?" "Um.." Sally muttered as she began thinking about it. How bad could that be really. "I guess not.. Um.. Okay, thanks. I got to go deal with the fan club coming now though. Maybe you can help out with the cone?" She asked. Lightning frowned and opened his mouth to explain- but Sally figured it out. "Oh. Right.. You gotta meet with them to.. You're the attraction.." She said with a frown. Lightning frowned a little to and muttered "Or the distraction.." Under his breath. 'What?" Asked Sally. Lightning shook his head saying "Nothing. Um.. Do you think we will drift apart once I leave town?" "What? Why would you ask a thing like that?" "Well.. You realize once I set out, I won't be back for a few weeks because of all the new seasonal meets and clubs I have to attend.. Then I'll only be back like two to three days depending on where the next race is and I'm going to be worn out and.. Unable to... Spend.. time.. With you and.. I mean that's a lot of stress, plus you are going to always be busy now. Like now.. You.. Aren't even listening..." Lightning's words drifted as he watched Sally going through papers and keys and counting them.

"I am listening Stickers, just busy." As she texted on her phone. "Yeah.. I know.. I'll just come back later.." He replied. Sally said nothing as she was glued to the phone. Lightning's brows lowered. "Alright, I'm going to leave town and won't be back in time for the grand opening of Wheel Well. Might decide to move to the Arctic, buy a goat and name it McQueen junior. Might even learn to speak to the fish." He was doing this on purpose and Sally glared at him as she set down the phone. "Oh, now you are listening?" He asked. Sally's brows lowered as she prepared to fight. "Look, I have to work. I can't just drop my customers and pretend you are the only thing that matters. My world doesn't revolve around you all the time Lightning. Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

Lightning shook his head growling "Forget it.. i have my own stuff to do anyway." He snarled then left. It was no use. Sally was in work mode and he was being stubborn. Maybe this was how the rest of their lives was going to be. Sally knew something was really wrong here. She began to go after her boyfriend because she didn't want to leave something like that, but then the phone rang. She glanced at it and it was her Dad. She looked on seeing Lightning walk away and glanced back at her phone with a sigh before answering as she stepped back into the office...


	54. He said the rest of his life

Sally walked into the diner and up to Flo asking "Hey, have you seen Lightning? I can't find him anywhere and I think I may have hurt his feelings a bit." Flo's brows lowered. "He's a big boy, he can get over it. Not like he follows anyone's advice anyway." Sally shook her head. Confused by what Flo meant by that. "Okay.. Thanks anyway.." he replied. Sheriff sipped his tea then spoke up as Sally passed him by, "Try Mater's scrap yard. McQueen was talking to Mater about a car in there. Might be there." "Really?" Asked Sally. Sheriff nodded. "Thanks Sheriff." And she dashed off to find Lightning. She did feel a little bad for being so busy, but she couldn't help it really. This was her job and she loved it!

Sally walked across and over to Mater's little scrap yard to find Mater out front getting into his tow truck and leaned into the window to ask. "Hey Mater, is Lightning around?" Mater nodded and pointed over behind her. "He's over there messin with one the junk cars. I gotta go pick up Otis down town. I'll be back soon." Mater assured as he backed out and left. Sally sighed and looked over behind her then walked over to find Lightning under the hood of some old rusty car. "Hey Stickers." She greeted. Lightning looked at her, but his expression was anything but happy. He was upset still. "Oh come on Lightning, I was working." Sally whined. Lightning lifted his head up, hitting it on the hood, **THUD.** Then rubbing his head as he rudely asked "Is that always how it's going to be though? You busy all the time and in the few minutes I ever have with you, always interrupted by everything else around?"

Sally frowned and replied "No.. I hope not. I love you and you know I want to spend time with you. I just have work." Sally defended. Lightning nodded and sighed. Sally cocked her head a little bit and asked "What's going on?" Lightning looked at her with such a depressing look. "It's nothing. Just.. I hate that we are both becoming so busy. We barely have time for each other anymore." "I know.." Sally whispered then rubbed his back with her hand. "But.. We can make it work." "Can we?" Lightning asked. His question raising some fear inside Sally. "What do you mean can we? Don't you want to?" "Oh yeah, for sure. I just.. You know I am in this with you until.. I.. Um.." He stated to stutter. "We.. Well, you know.. We uh.." Sally raised a brow, staring at him with some concern. "Until what?" she asked. Lightning swallowed nervously answering "Well, I.. Until.. You know.. Um.." Lightning felt really stupid right about now.

"I just have to find the right tools and I can strip some of the parts from this to put into the Bolt. That's kind of nice... Hard to believe Mater had a junk car like this in his yard huh?" Lightning asked with a bit of blushing red cheeks and a cheesy smile. Sally's brows lowered as she grew suspicious now. "Lightning what are you avoiding?" she asked. Lightning swallowed nervously before answering "Nothing. I just found a really good find here. Doc is going to want to check it out to probably." "Right..." Sally said with a harsh stare. "Well fine. Be that way. I only came out to apologize for being so busy and thought maybe we should set some time aside for each other with zero distractions. But you seem very intrigued by this car here and I doubt you'd want to stop and make plans with me, right?" "Don't do that." growled Lightning.

Sally raised a brow asking "What?" "That thing you're doing right now. You are trying to trap me." "I am not!" Sally snapped! "Gah!! You're the one acting like a child!" She scolded. Lightning crossed his arms and glared at her. "No. No, not really. You are just busy Sally. Way too busy for me." "Stop being childish Lightning." "No." He snarled. Sally's eyes widened. "What do you mean no?" "I don't know. I just wish we thought about all this before we got too involved I guess.." "To involved?" "Wait, no. Wrong. I didn't mean that." Lightning tried to correct.

"Lightning, do you want to be with me still?" "What? Yes! Oh yes! I meant Wheel Well. We, you got another motel for no reason.. You already work two jobs.. Why another?" Sally glared and reminded "You bought me the motel Lightning." "Yeah.. I know.. I just, I don't want to miss spending the rest of my life with you being sidelined to a motel." Lightning whined. Sally's eyes widened as he continued, "You are so independent and so strong and you know what you want and you go after it. I'm not like that, and when I finally find the one thing that I know without a doubt I want, it's threatened by a motel? How stupid is that?" he asked. Sally shrugged as she just stared sort of wide eyed at him.

Lightning frowned admitting. "I made that sound confusing.. Sorry." "No.. No, you didn't. I understand." Sally assured and embraced him in her arms. "You're afraid and that's okay." Lightning immediately stepped back saying "Afraid? What? No. No, you got this all wrong. I am not afraid, okay? Lightning McQueen doesn't-isn't afraid. No, no. I just.. I'm.. I'm afraid _you_ might lose yourself and us if.. You work so much." Sally raised a brow as she stared at him. "Lightning stop.. Tell me the truth. I can see you're lying in your face." Lightning frowned and nodded. Taking a moment before answering "I.. I'm a little lonely right now... And.. It's just because I think that maybe we are going to drift more and more apart as this season goes on and.. I don't want that."

Sally smiled lovingly and replied "I don't want that either. So we just don't let that happen." "So what than?" Asked Lightning. "We just live a, a, a long distance relationship. Call each other when we can and see each other once or twice a week? And sex. What about sex? I mean I don't want to make it sound like that's all I care about, but I'm a guy. I need it. Literally will go insane without it." Sally giggled hearing that. "Now I doubt you'll go insane Stickers, but.. We can make it work. Believe me, I understand more than you know." "Why? Did you have long distance with Ben?" Asked Lightning. Sally stared a moment before shaking her head answering "No, um.. Why did Ben come up? This is between me and you." Lightning shrugged and apologized.

Sally let out a sigh. "Look, we.. We just love each other and hope for the best." "But what if you want more?" Lightning asked. Sally shrugged asking "What more could I want?" Lightning took a moment, taking that face of her's in as he thought about that. So was she happy with how they were now? Could she be in this rut for a few years? "Well.." Lightning mumbled. Sally cocked her head asking "Do you want more?" Lightning hesitated answering. "Not now.. Not really. If you're happy, I'm happy." "I'm happy." "Good.. That's good." Replied Lightning as they stared at each other. Sally felt there was more to it, but Lightning wasn't really opening up for whatever reason. "Alright..." She exclaimed. "I should get back to work.. I took as long as I could really to try talking to you.. Call me later maybe? We should plan some us time." Lightning nodded agreeing. "Definitely. Love you." "Love you to." Sally called as she walked away...

The following morning, Lightning woke up to the sound of that annoying cone alarm clock next to the bed. He patted the table a few times before finding the clock and slapping it to a stop. He sighed and sat up out of bed, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Another day before he had to head off to the pre race events for the season. He wished he could find a way to spend it with Sally, but every chance they had was taken. Lightning looked over on the dresser to see the ring box. A promise ring. Was that really a good idea? Were he and Sally meant to be? What would it be like in a relationship with someone you barely see? Lightning really was all over the place after getting worked up about it ealier.

He hopped out of bed and got dressed, bathroom, hair, shoes, keys, before heading outside. The sun was bright this morning and the temperature was pretty cold out today. low 40s. Anyway, Lightning looked iver towards the office to see that Sally wasn't inside yet. Odd. Lightning glanced at the time on his phone. Sally was usually making morning rounds by now. He wasn't all that worried about it. Lightning walked across the street to the diner to grab himself a quick breakfast and see if Doc had any training plans before possibly heading over to mess around with that junk car he found at Mater's. Lightning walked in and took a seat at a table. Mia walked over pretty quickly and smiled. "Good morning Lightning." She greeted. Lightning looked at her and instantly the thought came to his mind.

Mia was willing to do really anything for him before. She was very fun, very new and adventurous. No more nee fun flings with gorgeous women if he really did want to be with Sally. "What can I get you?" Asked the woman. Lightning stared at her a moment before looking away and answering. "Just coffee or uh, orange juice to start.." "Sure thing. Anything for you Lightning." Lightning watched the girl leave. Leaning in his seat alone as that reply of her's made a knot grow in his stomach. He didn't want Mia. He had no edge ti get off with some new thinf or one night stand. Just the idea that for the rest of his life, being with Sally meant giving up his options. Mia walked back over and placed the glass of juice in front of Lightning then asked. "Anything else Lightning?"

Lightning looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, um.. Has Sally been here already?" "No.. No, I don't think so. Why? Are you looking for her?" Lightning shook his head. "No um.. Thanks.. I guess I'll just have two eggs.. Scrambled." "Oh? Watching your diet now, are we?" Mia teased before walking away and placing the order in the kitchen. Lightning sighed and took out his phone.

 _Lightning_

 _Good morning. Sorry I didn't catch you during your morning runs. I'll try seeing you at lunch if you'll be in town?_

He texted his girlfriend. She didn't reply though. Lightning figured she wouldn't reply to him. She was just so busy anyway.

 _Lightning_

 _Call me when you have the chance babe. Love you._

He texted one last message there before Mia returned with his breakfast. "Will that be all?" Mia asked. Lightning nodded and thanked her. Watching her walk away again before eating his breakfast. Bobby suddenly scooted in next to Lightning and asked "How you doin?" "Wow? Hi?" "So?" "So what?" Asked Lightning with such a confused look on his face. Bobby rolled hia eyes then explained "You still going to give her that ring?" "Yea, I don't know. Maybe. Planned on it." Lightning answered rudely. Bobby sighed. "Don't even want to _see_ if you really want that?" "I don't want a strip club.. Last time I went to a club, it was a horrible experience." Lightning admitted.

Bobby chuckled replying "Oh you just haven't been to the good ones then man. Come on. One short night. Just to glance at the things you'd be giving up." "Why? Isn't that wrong?" Lightning asked. "I shouldn't go looking around at stuff I know can't have I shouldn't be putting myself in that situation." "Situation?" Laughed Bobby. "Dude. It's not like you don't do that anyway." Lightning glared at his friend. "Come on, I see you lookin at the waitresses here. I see why to. They pretty cute. Nice." Lightning blushed and shook his head. "No I don't. I don't look at them." Bobby chuckeld replying with "Sure you do. I've seen it a few times. Now wouldn't you like to tap one of them?" "Urm...Nope..Not really." Lightning answered, trying not to reveal that he already had to Bobby.

Bobby snickered and looked back, checking Mia out. "Dam, I know I'd like to. Anyways... Come on. Let me just take you out for drinks tonight. Just aa few hours outside of town. We may spend the night if we drink a little much, but otherwise, we'll be home before your girl even knows we be missin." Lightning seemed unsure. "I don't know.. I'd tell her anyway before we go. If we did... Maybe we should ask Cal to come to. His family is in town right now." Bobby rolled his eyes. "Please.. Cal don't know nothing about havin a good time." Lightning raised a brow asking "And you know this how?" "Well... i.. I don't know exactly I guess.. But Cal is so boring.. Ain't no way that guy will help you see the light." "I think you're the one who needs to"-"Fine. We can invite Cal. Geez..." Growled Bobby. Lightning snickered and placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Thanks. But that doesn't mean I'm going yet still. If Sally has time off tonight, I'm staying with her." Lightning exclaimed. Bobby nodded with a smile. "Oh I get it. If you can get laid, you goin for it. I don't blame you." "Well.. That isn't just it, but yeah." Lightning replied. Bobby then stood back up and told Lightning to let him know. "Will do Bobby. Thanks!" Called Lightning as his friend left. Lightning didn't sit alone long as Rusty and Dusty were sitting at another table eating and noticed the kid. "Hey! Lightning!" Called Rusty. Lightning looked over to see his sponors waving him down, so Lightning happily picked up and moved over to their table.

"How you doin kid?" Asked Dusty. Lightning sighed with a smile, answering "Great, good morning. How are you two liking Radiator Springs again?" Rusty smiled answering "Oh we love it. Place reminds me of the little patch of heaven my brother and I use to own back in Indiana." Dusty nodded in agreement. "Spent many a good summers there didn't we Dusty?" asked Rusty. Dusty chuckled and nodded saying "We sure did. I think that's where you had the idea of Rusteze huh?" "Oh no. You had the idea. I had the brains of the school to tell me how to and what not." Joked Rusty. Lightning chuckled softly at the two then asked "How long are y'all staying?" "Oh just a week." Answered Dusty. Rusty butted in adding "Yea, we gotta get back on the road to set up that first event for you."

Lightning sighed with disappointment thinking about that. Not that he didn't lovw the fans and the publicly, but he really wanted time with Sally. Time it felt like he was never going to get. Rusty and Dusty looked at each other and just knew that something was really bothering their Racer. So Rusty asked. "Hey kid? Somethin troublin you?" Lightning shook his head answering "Nah.. I just hate being so busy all the time it seems.." Dusty laughed and reminded "You did just have two vacations. Not to mention a two month break." Lightning glared a bit at the brothers, he really meant that _Sally_ was always so busy. He hated that. Megan went with Cal to the races, so she was constantly with them. Maybe marriage is what got Meg to follow Cal around. It definitely made Lightning wonder.

"Thanks for coming to town guys. I hope y'all stay for the grand opening of Wheel Well. Sally is real excited for it." Exclaimed Lightning. Dusty nodded answering "Oh for sure!" Followed by Rusty, "We wouldn't miss it! We love Miss Sally. She's such a sweetie." Lightning really did love hearing how much everyone loved and or adored Sally. Made him proud to call her his. "Well, I'm gonna run. Great seeing you guys, see ya around." "Oh we're countin on it." Said Rusty as Lightning left...

Down the stretch, first turn and up the side wall, second turn and down the straight a way, Lightning gunned it to the turn, drifting around with that famous turn rught to go left and into the final turn! Braking to a stop, dust surrounded the red race car. Emerging from the dust cloud to the side was Doc, waving Lightning down. So Lightning shut off the car and pulled himself out the window and walked over greeting. "Hey Doc.. I know, I know. I shouldn't have the Bolt out and should be tuning up for the season, but I just had to get a few laps in for myself." Doc smiled proudly and nodded. "You look good. Look ready. How's Wheel well coming along?" Asked the old man.

Lightning happily answered "Great. Two more days before it's opened." "Glad you did that for Sally. Means a lot to her and to the town really to. Speaking of which, have you seen Sally today?" Lightning raised a brow as he became concern. "No. I figured she was already off working like usual. Isn't she?" Doc shrugged answering "Maybe. I was just needing to talk to her about this fan club of Rusteze coming in tomorrow." "Oh.. Right." Muttered Lightning. "I'll head back to town and look for her." The kid assured. Doc nodded and thanked him."Make sure she's not over doin herself while you're at it." "She's always over doing it, but there is not slowing her down and you know that." "We'll see. Good run. Maybe we'll race tomorrow morning."

Lightning stared at his coach. "Really? Me and you?" He asked. Doc nodded. "Yes! Tomorrow morning. Can't wait Doc!" Lightning exclaimed with excitement as he got back ontointo the Bolt and darted off to fond his girlfriend. Doc snickered and smiled. Lightning didn't need him really anymore. The kid just needed to learn control. Control and how to turn down his cocky confident attitude at times because that was going to get him into constant trouble. At least that's what Doc feared...

Lightning pulled up the loud car next to Sally's cone. Her car was parked out front, so she was either in the office, home, or somwhere within walking distance. Couldn't be to awful hard to find her. Lightning first knocked on her door and waited a moment. Surprisingly the door opened. "Hey." He greeted. She was already on the phone, talking to someone. Lightning's brows lowered as she just morioned for him to come on in.

Lightning sat down on the couch and waited for Sally to get off the phone. The conversation she was having sounded like she was maybe talking to a bank. Maybe. She finally hung up and looked at Lightning asking "What's up?" "What's up?" Snapped Lightning. "Well for starters, if you're finding time to be on that stupid phone, why not answer me when I text you? Doc was looking for you." "I have been busy. I'm sorry." "Yeah, right. Funny how sorry you are and yet I'm pretty sure that nothing is going to change. In fact, things will probably only get worse." Lightning griped. Sally glared down at her boyfriend. "Please stop. This is getting ridiculous. I tried setting time for us, but you wanted to argue." "Not true. I don't want to argue." Lightning corrected.

Sally sighed then sat back down next to him. "Look, we have to figure this out together. We are both going to be busy with our own lives.. I mean.." She paused and thought a pretty sad thought. "We could brake up.. I don't want that though.." "I don't either. In fact, I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always come back to you." Lightning assured with a gazing smile. Sally smiled back and nodded. "That's very sweet of you Stickers." "Hey, you have any plans tonight?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded explaining "Yeah... I'm getting the fan ckub set up. Going to help organize the tent for them to all stay in. So, not tomorrow, but the next is the grand opening? Right?" "Yup. And I can't wait." Lightning seemed excited. Sally smiled seeing that. "Good. I bought myself a new dress for yhe ocasion to." "Oh really?" Asked Lightning flirtatiously.

"Can't wait to take it off you already." he joked. Sort of. Sally giggled and leaned in, kissing Lightning with a small and ssweet tender kiss. "I think I'm gonna go out tonight with Bobby and maybe Cal. That okay?" He asked. Sally was shocked he asked and nodded. "Of course.You don't have to ask me to go hang out with your friends." "Well I know that. I just meant.. I want to respect you." "Respect me? Okay, where the heck are you three going?" She asked suspiciously. Lightning's eyes widened. "Oh um... Just a club. Don't worry though.Just gonna wind down before the season starts with the guys." Sally was a littlw worried, but didn't think Lightning wouls actually go all out and cheat on her. Plus, Cal was going along.

"I'm not going to. You deserve a little fun. Just.. Behave." She warned. Lightning chuckled and agreed to that. "Of course love. Thanks." "Again, you don't have to ask me, but.. Thanks for asking anyway." Sally replied. Lightning gazed at his girl before boltong off, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll call you in the morning." He assured. "Better." Said Sally...

 **No idea what im gonna have the boyboys get into for their first night out I believe with all three of them. But, im sure it'll be fun and funny with bobby in the lead.**


	55. The very first guys night I think

Lightning and Bobby got into the limo where a cute girl sat there waiting. She was wearing what looked like a crop top, messy bun, jean shorts and fish bet tights. "I didn't know you had.. Company." Said Lightning. Bobby chuckled as he sat down next to the young lady. "Nah, this is Vanessa. She's the bar tender." "In the limo?" Lightning asked. Bobby nodded. "Frank! Gotta grab Cal on the way man!" Called Bobby. The driver, Frank gave Bobby a thumbs up before rolling up the privacy window. Vanessa reached over and grabbed a bottle of champagne and flutes. "Some drink? Yes?" Asked Vanessa in a weird accent. Bobby nodded answering "You know it baby." She looked to Lightning asking "Drink now? or later?" Lightning stared at the bottle then Bobby.

Bobby answered for his friend saying. "Now. He needs to loosen up." With that, Vanessa poured the boys drinks and handed them over. Lightning stared at the bubbles and sipped it gently. "So where are we going?" He asked Bobby. Bobby handed Vanessa his flute before answering "Just a well known little place about two hours from here once we grab Cal. Now, McQueen.. I want you all up on another girl. I'm talking goinding so hard she winds up pregannt." Lightning curled his lips at the thought. "You just need to explore enough that you know if this promise ring thing is a done deal before you do it." "Oh you virgin?" Asked Vanessa.

Lightning shook his head and wondered why he even answered that so quick. Bobby snickered. "Good. Kind of knew that already though. You and Sally can be quite loud after the races." Bobby admitted. That made Lightning blush very brightly. Vanessa giggled with an "Awe.. You sweet man. Sally girlfriend?" She asked.Lightning nodded. "Awe.. Sally lucky woman. She love you?" Vanessa asked. Lightning nodded again. Vanessa snickered with a smile. "That good. Good for you Lightning McQueen." Lightning just stared at the womam. She was cute, but odd. The limo stopped and picked up the next and last guy, Cal Weathers. Cal got in and immediately thanked Bobby for inviting him. Bobby of course said he didn't mind.

Cal looked at Vanessa and asked "Um.. Whose this?" Bobby glanced at the woman before answering "Vanessa. She's a cutie, ain't she?" he asked. Cal and Lightning looked at each other for a sec. Unsure what to answer or reply. "Uuh.. Yeah.. Guess so." Cal exclaimed. Vanessa looked at Cal and asked if he'd like a drink. Cal shrugged with a "Sure." then to Bobby asked "So how long before we get to this club?" Bobby chuckled answering "A few hours." "What?.. What are we suppose to do until then?" Cal whined. Bobby snickered and grabbed a remote, pressing a button. Revealing two tvs behind small curtain above the seats across from them. He reached down into the drawer under the seat and grabbed a few remote controllers. "Until then, video games. You in?" Bobby asked as he handed a remote to Lightning and then one to Cal. Lightning was up for it. Cal seemed into it to...

The limo pulled up to a club where Cal went to open the door, but Bobby stopped him. "Hold on there. Rules." "Rules?" Asked Cal with a raised brow. Bobby noddenodded and explained "So we splittin up if the situation arises?" He asked firstly. Cal brows lowered as he shook his head. Lightning butted in reminding Bobby that "You are the only one that has the freedom to do whatever he wants." Bobby rolled his eyes saying "I guess.. Look, let's agree not to split up entirely. Like I am mot going to go up and dance along side you and some tramp McQueen, but no leavin with anyone." Cal once again shook his head then looked at Lightning asking "Don't you have Sally still?" Lightning nodded.

Bobby glared and admitted "Mostly tellin myself that. Okay, look. Cal, what are you allowed to do?" Cal shrugged answering "I don't know. I don't go that often to clubs. When I do, I just sit there really. I did have a lap dance this one time.." He muttered. Bobby smiled and patted Cal's shoulder "Great! So lap dances, light touching is aloud for you." Then Bobby looked at Lightning for an answer. Lightning felt a little like a lost puppy at the moment. He always thought he was a pretty good with the ladies, but Bobby's fierce confidence made Lightning feel small in his presence. "Well? What are you allowed?" Asked Bobby. Lightning shook his head and snapped "Sally doesn't control me. I'm Lightning McQueen, I can do what I want Bobby." "That's the ticket! Alright, let's go. Vanessa, great job sittin and lookin pretty baby.. See you later tonight." Bobby replied and got out first.

Bobby was sporting dark brown leather dress shoes, beige tan slacks, a dark maroon top with an orange tan leather sports jacket and a chain necklace. Cal stepped out, sporting black pointed toe boots, nice blue jeans that looked faded, a white long sleeve button up, top buttons loose. Lightning stepped out last wearing black sneakers, dark jeans, striped blue and white tight shirt with a black bomber jacket. He brushed his hand through his hair as they all walked in together. The place was dimmed out in low lights. Lets start with the floor. It was black carpet with silver glitter that moved and sparkled as you walked because of the lights. Ahead was a stage for the girls. Gold in color with a silver pole on ome side, and a silver rail like a ballet pole coming out of the floor on the other. Gold and yellow curtains flowed down the walls in such a beautiful way. It was more luxurious than you'd expect. The walls were printed with a very... Vera bradley like design that was gold and yellow to match abd boucne. There were a few tables with red chairs and then some couches and cloth comfortable seatins as well. The print on the chairs matched the walls perfectly. A tv on one wall showed the stage from above, mirrors above some couched to reflect the girls. Now... The girls. They were all in different colors and style of looks. "Where y'all wanna sit?" Bobby asked. Lightning shrugged and Cal answered "Not a table." "Alright, couch it is." Replied Bobby. Lightning followed them. Glancing at the girls at least once before they all sat down. Cal in the middle.

Bobby looked at the girls on stage then as the waitress passed by he stopped her and paid her some cash, whispering something to her. "What did you say?" Cal asked as the woman walked off. Bobby happily answered "Just making sure we get a more personal show." "Oh..." Cal muttered. Lightning looked to Bobby asking "What do you mean by personal?" Bobby nodded once toward the direction of three of the ladies walking up. Lightning looked up and stared at the girl. "That." Answered Bobby. One girl was a brunette, hair down and wavy, tan skin, long droopy silver ear rings and a yellow choker that was attatched to the top, a cream like yellow bra like top that connected to the thong bottoms in the middle of her tummy. Wrapping around her tummy like a bow on her back above her tailbone. Over the thong was an open front, long flowing yellow skirt that flowed with her movements, and cream yellow heels to match. (gonna call her India)

Second one had platinum blonde hair in a high curly pony tail. Noticeably big browm brows. Black and white maid like lingerie on with some frillie feathers on the bottom of the little skirt like thong that showed only peeks of her ass cheeks and big black pumps to match. (Call her Madam)

And finally, the other had blonde wavy, long hair, and bunny ears on her head that sparkled in the lights. She was wearing a little black collar that read Bunny on it and a black teddy that was more like a see through swim suit really with bright white heels that had a pointy toe. The cheeks of her butt just tightly held in her snug bottoms to the get up. (Obviously calling her Bunny.)

Bobby was quick to take India's hand saying "It's all on me boys.. So enjoy, but thos fine lady is all mine.." The woman raised a brow as she walked closer to Bobby and asked for his name. Madam and Bunny looked down at Lightning and Cal and Madam explained "Bunny is still kind of new. I'm showing her the ropes. So which one of you boys want the full show?" Cal and Lightning stared at the girls like deer in headlights, then Cal spoke up "Him." Pointing to Lightning. Bunny and Madam looked at Lightning and Madam smiled as she stepped in front of Lightning saying "Looks like you get me tonight lucky man. I'm Madam.." She said seductively as she cralwed and sat down on Lightning's lap, staring into his eyes. Lightning swallowed a bit nervously, but not gonna lie, he liked this.

Bunny made her moves to somewhat copy Madam as she was new, but it was clear Madam knew how to tease and please without crossing the lines Lightning knew were forbidden here. Madam carressed Lightning's cheek in her palm and seeing his eyes so big, she softly said "Don't be nervous baby.. I'm here to help you relax.." She said. Getting up and brushing her hand over his upper thigh. Madam pulled one of the bigger seats next to Lightning to directly in front of him and sat on it on her knees, facing him. She sat up and rubbed the sides of her body to the music. (Let me know what song you thought of in your head guys!)

Madam rubbed her sides and up to her breasts, playing with them for a moment. She leaned up, arching her back and thrusted her pelvis toward him, back and fourth. Lightning couldn't help staring at her maid style thong. It was scrunched up and just showing the outlines of her V. Tnat was sort of hot. In a sexy little move, Madam slid off the chair and down onto her knees between Lightning's legs. She puffed her chest toward him and rubbed her breasts. then she took the straps of her top and pulled them.Teasing the idea of her going topless. She had such glossy and perfect breasts. B..Maybe C.. C, yeah, C cups. She jiggled her breasts for him as she licked her lips. She had glossy nude lios and such beautiful teeth.

Realistically, she looked more and more beautiful just because of what she was doing with her body parts. Lightning's eyes were completely on Madam as next, she leaned back on the chair behind her, throwing her area up in the air so Lightning could see ditectly between her open legs. She moved her hips and breasts and tubbed her body up and down. Jiggling he breasts once more for him before she smiled slyly and stood up, turning around and leaning her arms and chest forward, her ass in Lightning's view and thong barely visible between her cheeks. Madam shook her legs, making her ass jiggle and clap for the man.

She then stepped back, her ass close to Lightning's face and jiggled her cheeks again. This time spreading them and making her area right there. It was covered barely by that thong. Wow. She looked good and tasty. Lightning stared between her legs as she then dropped her ass down to the floor and back up. She moved her hips and played with the bottoms.Teasing like she would take them off completely and let Lightning have a peek at her beautiful, probably bare and smoothly oiled area. Lightning definitely lusted for her. She looked beautiful and her skin glowed perfectly. Wow her ass was nice. Not as small and tight as Sally's, but rather bouncy and cute. Madam gave her ass cheeks a shake, jiggle, then slapped them in front of Lightning's face. Never had a woman looked so tasty as of right now. Fuck, if he didn't have Sally, he'd be a little more open to trying to lay up with this one. Just imagining what Madam must be like in bed had Lightning getting a little heated...

As the guys left the club, Bobby asked Lightning "Well? how was that? Does Bobby know how to take care of y'all or what!?" He smiled proudly. Cal snickered and replied "That was fun. A little rambunctious for my taste." "That's cause you have no taste." griped Bobby. "McQueen?" He then asked. Lightning nodded answering "That was fun. Very.. Uh... Experiencing?.." He questioned his own answer there. Bobby chuckled and wrapped an arm around Lightning. "Hah! If you liked that, wait til I take you boys to the box!" Said Bobby. Cal raised a brow asking "What's the box?" Lightning was oretty curious to. Bobby's eyed widened!

"You two never? You mean you guys don't know what the box is?" He asked. Cal and Lightning both shook their heads. "Oh my god. You two are virgins! Let's just go now. It's not far." "But what is it?" Cal asked as the three began to walk. Bobby shrugged answering "Uuh.. You guys ever hear of the glory hole?" Cal stopped dead in his tracks which got Lightning and Bobby to stop. Lightning answered "No.." Cal speaking uo said "We said no cheating. I am not cheating on my wife." "Wait, what's a glory hole? It's not what I think it is... Is it?" Asked Lightning. Bobby tried answering, but Cal did instead "You fuck a hole in the wall or a half body sticking out of the wall or get sucked off by some mystery woman through a hole in the wall. I ain't doin that!" He made clear.

Lightning's eyes widened and he quickly agreed. "Yeah.. I'm with Cal.. That sounds a bit extreme." Bobby only snarled "You didn't let me finish! Look, obviously Cal knows what a glory hole is. A glory hole is where you have sex with women and no strings attatched. However many you want for as long as you want for a small price." Cal crossed his arms and snickered "Yeah, at the small price of your dignity. Oh right, you don't have any." Bobby's brows lowered as he ignored that remark and continued. "It's illegal.. The box isn't and it's not a glory hole Cal. It's _the box._ It's more like a... a... Um.. Strip club and a theater." "What?" Lightning asked. "It's porn, live!" Bobby announced with enthusiasm. Lightning and Cal looked at each other with very unsure faces.

Lightning was first to say "Yeah, no.. I don't really like the idea if watching a random guy and woman.. You know.." "That's the best part!" Shouted Bobby! "You can choose which show to watch." "But.." Cal began, "Don't those kind of places.. The guys that go there, just.. Jack to it right there?.." "Not in the same room Cal. Not if you pay for the room." Bobby explained. Cal was unsure, maybe uncomfortable. "Have you been to thr box before and..?" Lightning asmed but his question drifted. Bobby snickered and left that unanswered then had to ask it, "Haven't you two watched porn." Both Cal and Lightning answered "Yes." At the same time. Bobby snickered with "Good. It's nice. You'll enjoy it. Come on." he pushed. Lightning and Cal hesitated, but followed their friend anyway...

The boys waited at the front as the young man there explained rules, how it worked, how long you get the room for, etc. They had a magazine of the different shows to pick acording to which night you visited. Sense the boys seemed to want their own rooms and all privacy, they each picked out their own. Bobby picked out the title, _busty step mom shows step son how to please._ Cal hesitated, but picked out one called _two girls find a new friendship._ The man asked Lightning which he'd like to rent out and see and Lightning stared at the book and swallowed nervously before looking at Cal and asking "Is this cheating?"

Cal looked to his friend and bobbed his head back and fourth before answering. "No, but..." He had to pause and think. "If you think it is, it's not for you, you have Sally." "What about Megan?" "Oh Meg wouldn't care... Though this is a little oit of my comfort zone.. Meg and I trust each other. We'd never cheat. And no matter how many nice lookin women I see, I know that none of them could ever be have as amazing as Megan to me. We have trust and built a strong relationship. We have even watched porn together before. Live porn might be a good date night even for us to spice things up." "Oh, okay.. Wow.. Thats.. More than I needed to know, thanks.." Lightning muttered then back to the man, Lightning picked the one titled _Dildo creampie._

The man outfront handed each of them ticket numbers to guide them to the rooms where their picked shows would take place. Lightning found his. Number 13. He walked in and inside there was a black tinted screen like thing in front of a bunch of seats. He had the room to himself though and took a seat in the middle. After sitting quietly alone and thinking whether or not he really was wahting to do this, a voice from a speaker in the corner spoke up.

 _Ahem. Is this thing on? Yes? Yes, good. Thank you for choosing us for your personal entertainment. We hipe you enjoy your experience. Napkins, cups, sanitizer and lotion are to the left. Water is located near the exit, as is a trash can. Please be curious and toss all disposables into the garbage can. A friendly reminder that the box is a window. Not only can you enjoy the show, but they can see you. Our actors and actresses are told not to respond to a full house. If you are one of our VIP private guests, congrats! And thank you for helping support the box! For a more personal experience, you have the option to use the speaker, next to the viewing box, if you wish of course. You can speak and listen to our entertainers. Sit down or stand, relax, please feel free to take a load off and enjoy the show!_

Lightning cowered into his seat with blushing red cheeks. Good thing no one could see that. He wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty into this. It seemed really hot and like a new and fun experience. Watching some girl take a huge dildo into her moist and hopefully tiny, tight hole. He had been with the same woman, no porn for a year. He was actually really excited by the idea of getting to see another woman other than Sally. Sally was great! Perfect, and in fact, Lightning was sure about the promise ring. He wanted Sally and no one else. But.. Looking and having a little fun on your own wasn't cheating. Right?...

Lightning walked outside, the night sky above. Cal and Bobby were sitting in a bench waiting. "Wow. Took a while." Bobby exclaimed. Lightning blushed and rubbed the back of his neck replying "Um.. Yeah... Ha.." "So?" Asked Bobby. "How was it?" "Um.. It was.. Different." He replied. Bobby snickered. Cal yawned and stretched. "Well.. This has been an interesting night.. Think I'm ready for bed." "Me to." Lightning agreed. Bobby chuckled saying "Awe you bunch of babies. Fine. We can get a motel for the night. Don't know about you two, but I'm going to hire a call girl for the night." "I'd watch out with that." Cal warned. "Have you had one before?" Bobby asked with surprise. Cal shook his head and reminded "I've been married sense I got out of highschool." "Loser. Alright, Hey! Have you had a call girl before McQueen?" Asked Bobby. Lightning shook his head. "No.. Don't plan on it either. The box was a bit border lining for me. Besides.. I.. Really am tired."

Bobby rolled his eyes then griped. "Fine. Y'all two sleep and I'll tell you two about my amazing night with Jasmine or Georgina, or Callie in the morning.". As the boys walked back to the limo, Cal asked Lightning, "Did you just watch or interact?" Lightning shrugged answering "Uhh.. Just.. Watched mostly.." He seemed ashamed of it. He probably would never visit the Box again, but it was an experience none the less. Bobby turned and asked "Okay men, favorite parts?" Cal chuckled answering "Oh the box for sure." Lightning blushed and smiled awkwardly answering "Oh um, the box.. I guess.. That was pretty hot." Bobby chuckled then announced "This was a successful evening men! Next boys night is gonna be Cal picking."

Cal's eyed widened. "What? Me!?" He asked. Bobby nodded and slapped Cal on the back. "Yup! Just try and top tonight man." He laughed. No one could top Bobby's picks of the night. "After that, is Lightning's pick." Bobby added. Cal sighed, but agreed. "Fine. Sounds good to me." Bobby placed an arm over each of his friends as they walked. "I think this is the beginning of a long and serious bromance men." "Ew.. Don't call it that." Griped Cal. Bobby chuckled asking "Why not? You afraid I might kiss you." "Stop." Griped Cal. Bobby only laughed at that. That part was true though. These three were just clicking. They were becoming closer and would definitely be good friends...

 **I feel like this chap was horrible, but i wrote so much i had to post it instead of re writing. Hope y'all enjoy.! Maybe needing ideas for future guy nights. Plus I gotta figure out how Jesse and Bobby become a thing and get married.Not sure yet because they do love each other, just have an open relationship that Jesse introduces Bobby to.. Hmm. I'll have to have a think about that one later when Jesse comes into the story..Thanks for the reviews!!!**


	56. Friendship, relationships and work

Morning came and the boys met up for a quick breakfast before hitting the road. Cal and Lightning were already there and had ordered, but waited on Bobby. Cal looked at Lightning and asked "So? Things are going well with Sally?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, yep. I think so." "Good for you two. Bobby told me about the promise ring. You still want to promise yourself to her?" Cal asked. Lightning thought a moment. Just the way Cal said it made him feel funny. "Urm.. Yea. I want to. I love Sally and I want her to know that I'm not gallivanting around because I have her. She's.. Good enough for now." Cal raised a brow. "For now?" He asked.

Lightning nodded then seeing Cal's expression, "What? What did I say?" Lightning asked. Cal frowned a bit and explained "Promising yourself like that to someone isn't or shouldn't be a _for now_ sort of thing. You are trusting her as she is trusting you to remain faithful until marriage at that point. You can't put an expiration date on that Light." "I'm not. I just meant.. That.. I want to be with her now." "Not for now?" "No, I.. I didn't mean it like that." Lightning explained. Cal snickered and sipped his coffee before replying "Well don't say that at all to Sally. To any woman you find yourself with for that matter. That'll put you in the doghouse or worst." Lightning frowned a bit. He didn't mean to say for now, but at the same time he did mean _for now._

Bobby walked in with a happy expression as he sat down with his friends. "Man I had a good night!" he announced. Cal sipped his coffee saying "I'll bet you did." Bobby snickered and asked "Jealous?" Cal stared and shook his head. Lightning remained quiet for the moment which actually grabbed Bobby's attention. "So McQueen? still gonna give that promise ring to Sally?" He asked. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah. I'm still sure." "Awe.. Well... One of these days I'll throw you a killer bachelor party." Lightning's eyes widened! "What? No!. Not getting Married Bobby." "Might as well be." "Nope...Maybe one day, but not now." Cal looked at Lightning and said "You realize after the promise ring, is engagement. How long you think you'll make her wait?" "What the heck do you mean?" Asked Lightning.

Cal sighed. "When I gave a promise ring to Meg, it turned our relationship into a sort of waiting game... I mean.. When you promise someone forever like that, a girl.. Girl's always take it out of proportion." he explained. Lightning shook his head replying "Not Sally. She doesn't even want to get married right now. Not after the first one.." "First one?" Asked Bobby. Cal was curious to. Lightning nodded and exclaimed "Sally was married once before.. Probably shouldn't tell her I told you guys though.. She's pretty sensitive about it." "A married woman?" Asked Bobby. Cal curiously then asked "Do you know why it ended? Can be good to help you not make that mistake with her." Lightning shrugged. "Sort of.. I think it came down to communication.. But.. She had a miscarriage I think it's called in that marriage." Bobby spit his water! "Wait! You're tellin me that hoe has been pregnant!? Is she even tight?" Lightning immediately snapped back "Call her a hoe again, and I'll break your face." Bobby snickered and leaned back in his seat saying "Sure. I'd like to see you try." Lightning growled a bit and Cal butted in saying "Alright, play nice.. We're in public.." He reminded.

Bobby chuckled a bit, then apologized "Sorry. Won't happen again. But dam! I would have never known it. Sally is so tiny and...Well.. Small.. Like everywhere." "Watch it Bobby.." Lightning growled. Again, Bobby apologized. Cal sipped his coffee then asked "So easy though, just keep communicating with her." Lightning nodded. But he still wasn't sure what all had happened with Ben and Sally entirely. Not like it mattered all that much anyway.

Bobby stretched and yawned. "Well.. While you two are stuck with a marriage and promise rings, I definitely tore it up last night. Gotta say, think I made my daddy proud last night." "Ewe." Whined Cal. Lightning snickered and shook his head. Bobby cocked his head asking "Oh you think you better than me in bed?" Lightning answered cocky with a "Oh yeah. Better and bigger." With a wink. Bobby snickered and shook his head. Cal again said "Ewe..". Bobby looked to Cal and asked "So come on Cal. Tell us what got you with Meg?" Cal shook his head saying "My relationship is my business. I don't need to let you all in on my secrets to a perfect marriage." Bobby chuckled. "Oh come on. Can't be that perfect, you're.. You. I'd feel bad for Meg." Cal glared and asked "Why you always pickin at me?"

Bobby shrugged. "Just for fun. Don't worry, i don't mean it. Most of it." He admitted. Cal rolled his eyes. Lightning sighed and then took out his phone as he stood up. "I should really call Sally. Her alarm is about to go off and if I call at that moment, I'll catch her before she gets all busy and unable to call." "Really?" Asked Bobby. Lightning nodded and stepped away. Cal glared at Bobby and asked "Don't you want one girl at some point? You gotta settle down at some point." "Sure, maybe. Just gonna take an incredible woman to make Bobby Swift settle down. I doubt she exist." He joked. Cal only rolled his eyes, but agreed. "I doubt a woman exist that would put up with you more than a day." Bobby glared and snarled "Oh _yeah_ , great come back there Cal."

Lightning stepped outside and dialed Sally's number. He hoped he called at the right moment. To early, she may not answer, to late and she maybe already busy and unable to answer. It rang.. And rang.. Three tones.. He sighed as he lost a bit of hope there. Yup. Voicemail. Lightning hung up and stood there a moment. Communication huh? He wondered now more and more.. Was it Sally who broke the marriage and it wasn't Ben, the guy's fault at all. Sally ran away from her marriage.. She just left Ben right? That didn't make sense. Was Sally a flight risk? had to much on the table back home. The motels meant so much to her. No way she'd just abandon them or Lightning...

The red vette pulled up to the Cozy cone motel. Cal was back with Meg in their motel in another cone. Bobby back up at Wheel Well working on last details of the grand opening. Lightning looked across and saw Sally's Porsche outside her room again. So she was there or out close by again. Good. He really wanted to see her. And after last night, he needed her. When was the last time they even had sex? He wondered. It felt like decades!

Lightning walked up to her cone and knocked. "Sally?" He called. The door opened and there she was. Typical baby blue button up with surprisingly skinny jeans. Hmm. Different and cute on her. Anyway, "Hey." He greeted as he walked in. Shutting the door behind him. Sally smiled greeting back as she cleaned up her room."Hey. Sorry I couldn't answer this morning. I had to get up super early and get everything done a lot sooner." "Oh.. Okay. When do you get a break?" Lightning asked as he watched her rush around cleaning. Sally sighed and paused. "Um.. Hopefully within an hour or so. I mean besides speaking with Bobby about the grand opening tomorrow or the next day.. Not sure. I got to decide and tell Doc so he can tell the entire town."

Lightning nodded and put his hands in his pockets as he watched Sally in her panic cleaning state. "How was the night with the boys?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged answering "It was alright.." Definitely not telling Sally of the amazing and sexy women he saw. "Sal.." He called as she cleaned. "Sally." He snapped. Sally stopped and sighed "Lightning, I love you and I promise after today, you have my attention okay?" She assured. Lightning frowned and about let it go and left, but instead walked up to her as she began dusting and said "You've cleaned enough."

Sally rolled her eyes saying "Oh I wish. I want this place absolutely spotless though." She turned around, back to Lightning and began dusting the shelves. Lightning grabbed her wrist, stopping her and said "I said you've done enough." He was firm. Sally sighed and looked over her shoulder explaining "Lightning, my Dad will be here anytime today." Lightning forced her to turn around and pushed her back against the wall, her wrist tightly held above her head, his lips inches from hers he said "Then we can make this quick." Sally dropped the duster as she stared into his needing, lustful eyes. "Lightning..." She whispered. He kissed her. His lips touched hers and like a spark. Lit a fire. Tongues twirling, saliva mixing, eyes closed, his body pressed against her's. "Mmm.." Sally moaned then managed to gently push Lightning's lips away with her free hand. "Babe.. Please just fuck me.." She asked. Lightning smiled hearing that. Turns out, she needed his touch just as much as he needed her's.

Sally yanked her wrist away from his grip then jumped at him basically! Wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately! Lightning embraced it and lifted her thighs up and around his hips. She was small and quite easy to hold onto til he got to the couch a few steps back. Sally stood in front of him and as she reahced for his belt, Lightning grabbed the top and ripped the buttons open! "Hey! I liked that top!" Sally scolded! Lightning grabbed her face saying "I'll buy you a million more if I can rip them all off again." Then kissed her lips in such hunger. Her pants and his down quick! Lightning broke the kiss as they both kicked their pants away and he noticed the little red thong his girl was wearing. "Fuck, that's hot." Lightning complimented, seeing her red thong and silver bra with blue flowers on it. His hand went between her legs and rubbed her area.

Sally moaned and arched back, with one hand between her legs, the other held her lower back as he let her fall back a bit, he kissed her throat, her collarbone. As Sally stood back up, Lightning kissed her lips and pushed his fingers inside his girl's wet hole. Moaning into her mouth. Sally tugged at her man's shirt and in a few seconds, it was off. Lightning took Sally's hand and made her grab his hard member and she happily massaged it in her hands. Lightning broke the kiss again and bent Sally over the couch. He took the thong and moved it over to give her hole a few good licks. Mmmm She tasted good. A metallic sweet flavor. He slid the thong down and pushed his full member inside her!

Sally gripped the couch and bit her lips as he pushed in deeper and deeper! He thrust harder and harder! Fucking her and involuntary, Sally screamed of pleasure! With one hand around her tiny waist, and his other on her back, Lightning held her in place while he relentlessly, roughly, almost violently fucked Sally! He pushed Sally down, further into the couch and plowed harder, deeper! Sally moaned and whined and screamed as he tore her up. She was going to be feeling this for the rest of the day, night, possibly the rest of her life!

Lightning then pulled her back up by her soft platinum hair! Sally yelped but it was a pleasurable pain! He let go of her hair and **_SLAP!_** across her ass! And he did it again, **SLAP, SLAP!** Leaving a very bright red souvenir! "Lightning!.. it's-it's to much! It hurts! Sl-slow.. Down.." She whined barely. Barely able to get it out. Lightning pulled out and pulled her around. Sally sat on the couch, looking up at him and his sexy body with his member in her face. "Open." Lightning ordered. Sally slowly did, and in his impatience, Lightning shoved his member into her mouth and that glossy, pink lips. He fucked her mouth fast, gagging her and choking her a bit. She may not have enjoyed it entirely, but he didn't care.

"That's it baby.. Suck it.." He growled. Then he pulled out, letting her breathe and cough. "Lightning.. I.. I.." she panted. Lightning saw it. That fear. Red. He stopped what ne was doing entirely and changed tactic immediately! He wiped her lips and lay Sally down on the couch, crawling over her and realizing that this couch was a little small for this, oh well. No turning back now. "Lightning.." Sally whispered with such a quiet whimper. Lightning saw her fear and he shooshed her. "Hey.. It's alright.. Sorry.. Got a little carried away." He admitted with blushing red cheeks. He then kissed her neck over and over. His member just rubbing against Sally's area. She flinched. She was afraid he would be rough.

Lightning kissed her lips gently as he pushed inside her. His hands rubbing and gently massaging her breasts and the bra she never took off. He broke the kiss and sucked her soft skin to a hickey in one place bear her shoulder while carefully, slowly, thrusting himself inside her. One hand caressed down her sides and gently rubbed her clit.. Careful with her and slow. They kissed passionately and softly. Sally fidgeted and moaned as she grew closer to an orgasm. Which was good, because Lightning wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his own. Sally moaned into his mouth and as she felt it coming on, she bit Lightning's lips and that got the loudest and probably the most sexual moan from Lightning she had ever heard! Sally broke lips and giggled asking "Where did that come from?" Lightning was red in his face, a little embarrassed maybe.

He didn't answer as Sally's expression quickly read she was it! He had gotten her to reach her climax as her hands grabbed his arms tightly! She closed her eyes and made the most beautiful moans of pleasure as her insides clamped down and waved orgasms around Lightning's member! Lightning sped up! His member throbbing to cum! He pulled out and came all over the couch and between her legs! Glancing between them then back at Sally and apologized for the mess with the cutest most innocent face ever! God he was adorable! Sally smiled and giggled saying "I wanted a new couch anyway." "Really?" "No." she laughed then pulled his face close and they kissed so sweetly.

"Was that good? Lightning asked, looking down over his girl. Sally nodded with such a smile that only made Lightning proud to be her's. _Knock, knock, knock._ Sally and Lightning immediately looked at the door. "Fuck.." Sally cursed quietly. "Sally? You home?" Her dad called from the other side. Lightning chuckled and about said something, when Sally covered his mouth and threatened him with her eyes. "Maybe he'll go away..." She whispered. Lightning shook her hand away from his lips which is when he realized his lips was bleeding. Sally looked at her hand and back at his lips. "Sorry.." She apologized with a stupid smile. Lightning shrugged and got up. "Maybe he left." Lightning exclaimed. Sally only hoped so as then her phone began ringing. LOUDLY! The couple looked at the door!

"Sally?" Carson questioned. "Baby are you there? are you okay!?" He was worried. Car was home, phone home and he could hear it. Sally grabbed her pants and put them on as Lightning began getting dressed to. "Not gonna clean up?" He asked. As Sally slid her pants up without even thinking about the mess all over thighs. Then Lightning teased saying "Aren't you forgetting something?" As he fiddled with the little red thong in his hands. Sally blushed as she fixed and adjusted her bra. Lightning loved teasing her. Sally reached for it, but Lightning held it up above her reach. Sally glared at him. Then the door handle turned. Fuck. Didn't lock the door. Sally grabbed her torn shirt as the door opened!

Carson stared at his daughter and Lightning pretty blank like. "Hi Daddy..." Sally greeted and blushed with a wave.. Sally's hair was messy, her shirt barely on and torn showing her slim and small breasts thankfully covered by her silver bra with floral on it. Lightning next to her was dressed hut holding a bright red thong. Lightning quickly tried hiding it behind his back but Carson already saw it. It was the most embarrassing, most awkward moment of Sally's life and Carson's to really! It felt like years passed before Sally tried holding the torn shirt closed.

Carson stared at Lightning and said "Your lips is bleeding.." Lightning touched his lips. So it was slightly. "Um.." Carson muttered awkwardly. "So I'm just gonna go.. I.. Think that... Little diner across the street said something about a special going on...I should like to try it.." he turned and left quite awkwardly. The door clicked shut loudly. Sally immediately slapped her forehead. Things were already starting off horribly with her father and Lightning.

Lightning looked to Sally and muttered "Maybe I... I should have.. Locked the door and.. And then we uh.. I did behave.. Technically.." Sally gave him a very angry look.


	57. Carson tries to get between

Sally walked into the diner to find her Dad at the bar with a small drink. She swallowed nervously and fixed her hair for what felt like the fifteenth time now. She had cleaned up and dressed in some freshly cleaned clothes and put her hair up in a bun before walking up to her Father now. "Hey Dad..." Sally greeted awkwardly. Carson looked at his daughter with a bit if a glare and sipped the last of his drink before saying. "I see Lightning isn't with you. Where is he?" Sly bit her lower lips and a little nervously answered "He had um.. Work.." "Right." "I'm so sorry you.. That you walked in on.. That." Sally apologized. Carson sighed and paid Flo with cash before looking at his daughter and saying "You are a grown woman.. You make you're own choices. Even if I highly disapprove of that young man." Carson growled.

Sally frowned and muttered. "Yeah... About that. I wanted to talk to you about some things I... I heard back when Lightning and I visited you.." Carson snickered. "You thinking of breaking up with him?" He asked his daughter. Sally's eyes widened. "No. Dad.. Please don't do that.. I love Lightning.. Please.. I am asking you to behave and this time, give him a chance.. He may not be a doctor like Ben, but I really, really like him. I'm happy." Sally exclaimed. Carson looked at his daughter and in her eyes. He sighed and nodded replying with a question. "You are happy here? Really?" Sally nodded.

Flo walked up and handed the man his receipt. Sally was quick to introduce them. "Flo, this is my Dad, Carson. Dad, this is Flo. She's been a very close friend to me over the years.. You remember her, right?" Flo and Carson shook hands. Flo greeting first, "Hi. Hope you enjoy your stay. You know Sally is the most loved person in the entire town. She's a jem." Carson snickered and nodded agreeing "I know she is. Definitely makes me proud. Just wish she made a few better choices." "Oh don't we all." Replied Flo. Carson sort of agreed to that. He then turned to his daughter with a smile and asked "So? How is that new motel of yours?" Sally was glad he asked! "Oh my gosh, I can't wait for you to see it. I actually still have to tell Doc about the day of the grand opening.. I really need to get on that, but first, let me help you get settled in. I can't really place you in the motel up then pass yet.. But you can stay with me." Sally offered kindly.

Carson sighed, but nodded. "Sure.. Long as I don't have to sleep on that couch." he growled. Sally blushed immediately. "Haha.. Wow.. Um.. Right.. Course not." She assured. "You can have my bed." She offered next. Carson cocked his head a bit then asked "Where would you sleep? Certainly not on that couch. Should burn it and the bed really to I'm sure.." Sally sighed and had to think quick. She glanced outside and saw her motel... Maybe she could stay with Lightning? "I have another place to stay Dad. Just stay in my room for now. Once Wheel Well is opened, you can stay there." "Hmm. Alright..But I want fresh sheets." Carson griped. Sally nodded with "Of course."

"So where did he go?" Carson asked. Sally frowned answering "Went to check up on something for me up at Wheel Well. Can we talk while you get your stuff in?" She asked her Dad. Carson hesitated as he stared at Sally before answering. "Sure. Thanks Flo." He called before following Sally outside and he unpacked his car as they talked. "So.. I overheard you and Lightning back home." Carson sighed then asked "Which time?" "When you two were alone in the kitchen." Carson frowned and thought about that conversation he had had with Lightning. "Sally... I only did that to test the kid.. I mean.. He turned it down.. Guess that means something, right?" he asked.

Sally raised a brow then asked "What are you talking about? You cornered him. Asking if he'd leave racing for me." "Oh. You... Okay. Well, I did ask that. I wanted to know though. I wanted to know how much that idiot loved you." Carson explained. Sally was now confused and curious as to what offer Lightning apparently turned down. "What did Lightning turn down, Dad?" she asked with concern. Carson stared at his daughter and almost didn't answer, but he was honest. "I tried offering him money to leave you." "What? Why would you do that!?" Sally became furious, and for good reason! Carson frowned answering "I just know you can do better.. He's some.. He's not good enough for you." "Well that's not for you to decide!" "I'm your father! I decide everything!" He yelled at her.

"Oh my god! Are you serious right now!?" Sally yelled! Carson came back with a firm "Yes! Your mother would tell you the same! He's not good enough!" He shouted! "No one is in your eyes!" Sally yelped! Carson glared at her and reminded "Not true. Ben was great. You made the stupid mistake of leaving that fine young man for this pretty boy you're with now." Sally crossed her arms and asked "Why is this coming up again? And I never left Ben for Lightning. I didn't even know Lightning back then. You know what, no. No, I'm not doing this. You came here to support me and my new business. Not to lecture me about my choice of men." Carson hated it, but agreed. "You're right.. I'm sorry.. And..." He paused and sighed.

"You really like this Lightning McQueen fella?" he asked his daughter calmly. Sally nodded answering "Yes.. Very much. He means a lot to me.. He's everything to me.." Carson slapped his forehead and rubbed his eyes. Fuck.. Why Lightning McQueen..."I.. I can.. _Try_ to... Try to get along and.. Maybe give him a second chance.." Sally smiled and suddenly hugged her father! "Thank you." She exclaimed. Carson smiled a bit and hugged his daughter. Kissing her head full of hair. "Anything for you baby.. I love you." "Love you to Dad.." She replied. Sally stepped back and after her Father was settled in, she had to go talk to Doc about opening Wheel Well. So Carson asked "Where is Lightning again? I'd like to see him, talk to him." Sally raised a brow and asked "Are you going to be nice?" Carson snickered with a chuckle and nodded. "Sure.. I'll be nice." He agreed. Sally wasn't sure that she truly believed her Dad, but maybe some good could come out of it.

"He's at Wheel Well. Go straight up the pass and follow the road to the end. I'll bet you'll love the drive." She added. Carson curled his nose replying "Doubt it.. I hate long drives.." He griped before taking off. Sally sighed and really hoped for the best there. She almost warned Lightning with a text that her Father was on his way up, but decided to just let nature take it's course with those two and truly hoping for the best...

Lightning followed Bobby around the motel and checked out the decor Bobby had set up. It looked truly amazing. (Picture Cars 2) The beautiful tables with floral arrangements, lights strung up just perfectly, the colors of the motel beaming off the sun. The bar's table shined like never before, the rooms spotless with not a single stripper or had even been touched before! The place smelled nice to. A very faint scent of lavender instead of dirt and musky wind as it usually had. "Wow.. Bobby, you have out done yourself." Lightning complimented.

Bobby smiled proudly and slapped Lightning's back gently. "Told you man, I got you fam. Think the ole lady will approve?" He asked. Lightning nodded. "Oh for sure!" He exclaimed with excitement. Bobby was glad. "So?.. You gonna bring Sally up here to ask-er. uh.. Promise her that thing?" Lightning took a deep breath before answering "Yup." "And.. You are sure about it?" "Yes Bobby. She's as close to a perfect woman as it gets." Lightning explained. Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "If you say so McQueen." Lightning stood over the last table, (Their table in cars 2) And looked out at the view of the town, knowing Sally was down there some where. That made him smile. Thinking of her. Bobby walked up and stood next to his friend.

"Hey," He began. "All jokes aside, I'm kind of jealous. You and Cal sure seem to have it all." Lightning snickered and teased, "Oh? The great Bobby Swift have a longing to be with one woman? How selfish of you Bobby. Depriving the women of the world of your god given gift? How could you?" Bobby chuckled and nodded saying "Yeah.. I'm a pretty selfish guy." The two looked out at the view. Bobby looked at Lightning saying "Happy for you man. I think Sally will love it. She's so girly and a romantic. So are you going to get down on a knee like a proposal?" He asked. Lightning shook his head and admitted "No, I'm terrified of marriage. Not ready for that at all. I want to make that clear when I give this to her that this is only a promise. I want to promise her that I want her alone. That she doesn't need to worry about the other girls I see in my career or anything. I'll always come back to her." "Gross, but.. I just gotta ask.. Why are you scared to get married? I mean you pretty much are engaged at this point anyway."

"Would you get married now?" Asked Lightning. Bobby chuckled answering. "No, but mostly because I'm not going to marry some slut. When I get married. She has got to be the real thing and not some one nighter." "I get that." Replied Lightning. He frowned though as he tried thinking about Bobby's question. Why was he afraid of that commitment? He loved Sally. So he should marry her. One day. "I.. I just don't want to marry her yet.. I mean, we're great. I love Sally so much and she could be the one, but.. Then we have these fights and she acts all crazy and then like last night.. I mean you made me think and one girl for the rest of my life sounds great.. But then I over think about it and I'm not sure I want that. I mean.. I like the attention. I like.. I don't know. Don't you dare tell Sally." Lightning warned.

Bobby raised his hands and agreed. "Won't say a thing. What a woman don't know, won't hurt them." He joked. Carson's brows lowered hearing that as he walked up and spooked the both of the young racers with a "Hello, Lightning." Lightning and Bobby jumped a bit as they turned around seeing Carson. Bobby's brows lowered as he snapped! "Ga! Cooky old man!" "Sally's Dad." Lightning announced quietly. Bobby raised a brow as he looked at Lightning asking "The one who walked in on you two bangin?""BOBBY!" Lightning snapped in anger! Carson took a deep breath and shook his head, glaring blankly at Lightning and his friend. "You don't want to marry my daughter one day?" Asked the old man. Lightning turned a bit pale as he answered "Not what I said.. Just not right now.." "Hmm." Snickered Carson. He looked at Bobby and back at Lightning then turned around and looked at Wheel Well. "So this is the place Sally bragged about?" He asked.

Lightning nodded answering "Yes Sir. Looks great, right?" Carson nodded and agreed. "It really does look nice. Much better than that silly cozy cone down town." Lightning frowned a bit. Carson was already being judgie. Carson heard that and now he had the idea of how to break his daughter up with this guy before he was stuck with him and possibly bad genes in his family. But.. Sally said she loved him. Carson felt conflicted. He could get inside this kid's head easily if he were really afraid of marriage, but Sally like him. Really, really liked him. Why though? Lightning was so.. Awful for his Sally. Carson looked at the young racer and had the choice. Try and get along and just accept that Sally liked rough guys.. Or get them to split. Seemed like being firm and abrupt about it wasn't working. Carson decided to try and meet some level here with the kid. He turned toward Lightning and admitted "I never wanted to get married. The idea was horrible."

"What?" Lightning asked with surprise. Bobby, curious to, listened as Carson told the story. "Yeah.. I know. Hard to believe an old man like me never wanted to marry and have three kids. But.. I didn't want any of that. I was a rather rich kid in school. I had everything I could ask for. A good job lined up in a firm, money, I was young and had no problem with the ladies. I met Suzan through some friends. She was so shy and quiet and timid. I don't know, different." He stared at Lightning and maybe started to see it. Lightning was Sally's different in her world. Carson sighed an glared. "Of course.. Suzan came from a good and wealthy family. Set me up with a stable future for my children. Suzan was a proper investment." Lightning's brows lowered. "Investment?" Asked the kid. Carson bit his upper lip as he thought about how that sounded now, but yeah.

Lightning shook his head and felt the need to engage here. "Look, I don't know why you married Suzan, and glad you did because you have an incredible daughter. I want to.. Marry her.. One day.." He sounded unsure and Carson stared down into Lightning's soul it seemed. Lightning swallowed nervously, Bobby spoke up defending "Yeah, he even got a dam promise ring." "So I heard.." Carson growled, looking deeply into Lightning's eyes. "So when will you marry her?" He asked. Lightning shook his head, unsure. "Kids?" Carson asked Lightning struggled answering "Yes.. One day.." Carson didn't let up, "What about real money? A house? There is no school here for the kids? How do you plan on that?" "Well.." "Home schooling is an option. Sally could be an excellent teacher." "Yeah, so.." "But that would be hard. You would have to retire from racing." "I"-"Unless you really mean to leave Sally like a single parent to run two motels, the town, and home school?" "What!? NO, I"-"And what about that? Sally deserves a man who will raise the kids to. You do want to be part of your children's lives, right?" "Of course!" "So how long is that? When is the wedding?" "What, not. wait.. I"-" You don't plan on making Sally have your children later in life do you? The longer you wait, the older she gets. She is already a smaller woman. Birthing won't come easy for her. Her mother had several problems due to it." "So it's genetic?" Asked Lightning. Carson only snapped back with "Are you calling my daughter defected?"

"WHAT!? NO! I"-"And how what about some dam good insurance?" "What do you mean?" Asked Lightning. Carson's brows lowered. "You told me racing is a dangerous sport that kills. If you plan to race while being with my daughter, I take it you have went ahead and made the preparations in case you crash." "Um.." "So what? You die and leave Sally and your children to deal with it all?" Lightning felt hot. It was getting hot out here, right? Carson saw the kid's panic rising, so suddenly he smiled and wrapped an arm around Lightning! "I'm sure you will figure it all out! HELL! Took me a few years!" He laughed.

Lightning and Bobby both stared at Carson with pure confusion and maybe some slight fear. Carson snickered and shrugged "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't wind up like the first one." Lightning looked at Carson a bit unsure what that meant. "The first one?" Lightning asked. Carson nodded answering. "Sally's first husband. Ben. Such a great guy... But.. I'm sure you can fill his shoes in the family. You know, Ben use to make plans with me and the rest of the family. Had a weekly dinner so Sally and I never lost contact." "Really?" "OH YEA! Ben always put family first." "I thought.. Communication.. Um.." Lightning more of mumbled aloud to himself. But saying those thing and thinking about how Ben and Sally ended, gave Carson the idea of how to really get Lightning out of the family tree! He couldn't be more thrilled of it!

Carson knew Lightning was influenced easy. That was so obvious. And he knew his daughter. So putting the right things in Lightning's head would lead Lightning down the path of destruction and leaving Carson seeming as innocent as ever. "Ben and Sally did have some communication issues." Carson admitted. (Which was not a lie) "But.. I don't think the two of you will have the same problems in all honesty Lightning." Oh Carson knew this was going to work! "Ben was a great guy.. But no back bone. He was weak, little go and let people walk all over him." "Yeah.. I can see that.." Admitted Lightning. Oh good, working so far. "See, a woman like Sally needs structure. Needs a firm hand to keep her on a straight path. You seem like a.. Good... Guy.." That was tough to say. "A strong, independent... Focused.. Firm and.. A real.. Man.." He tried coming up with words, but it was difficult as Carson never really got to know the real Lightning.

Lightning glanced at Bobby who shrugged. Carson snapped his fingers at Lightning, grabbing his attention like a dog. Rude. "Look, I think you could be the perfect type of guy for Sally. She needs someone to firmly put the hammer down. Tell her to slow it down or she won't. She's busy all the time huh? Work, work, work. As the future man of the house Lightning, _I'm trusting YOU._ You have to put your foot down, be firm and tell her how things will be. Or else you will lose any or all communication and wind up without the girl. Sally needs a boss. Can you be that boss?" He asked. Lightning stared at Carson a moment before admitting "I've.. Been with Sally for a year.." He gently pushed away. "And I'm pretty sure that telling her what to do would only push her away.." Carson laughed.

"Lightning, I saw Ben and Sally rip apart. I let nature take it's course and failed as a Father there. I should have stepped in like I am now. She will not give you the time of day until you start making her. Don't be afraid to put your foot down. Trust me. I raised her.." He said with a smile. Almost evil like. Lightning just stared, but that did get into his head. Carson was glad of it. All it would take now is for Lightning to push the wrong buttons to create a fight that could end the relationship. Maybe even get Sally to move back home for good...

Lightning returned to Sally's cone before Carson and knocked hearing her call "It's open, come in!" Lightning walked in, only to be hit with the scent of strong wild flowers. "Holy crap.. What is that smell?" He asked as he gagged. Sally glared answering "It's febreze." Lightning coughed and asked "Is there any oxygen in the room?" Sally's brows lowered. "My dad is staying here. He wants it cleaned up and honestly, I did to." Lightning nodded, but then "Where will you stay? The couch?" Wait, be firm. Sally shouldn't stay on a couch? "You are not staying on the couch." Lightning said firmly. Sally raised a brow and stared a moment. That was.. okay? "I'm not going to. Um.. I was actually going to ask you about that. Maybe if.. The trailer is okay, I could stay there?" She asked. Lightning shrugged asking "Why not just stay with me?" Sally bit her lips and thought about the next thing she said. "Um.. I mean.. I could, but"-"No buts. You are staying with me." Lightning ordered. Sally looked up at him with such a blank expression. "Um.. Okay? That's settled than. Good. I spoke with Doc to. So tomorrow evening will be the grand opening. So tomorrow I can go back to my room." SHe said with a smile. "Gosh, I'm so excited to be opening the new place. So many memories will be made there." Lightning nodded and just loved seeing Sally in love with the place. His eyes widened as he almost forgot! The promise ring!

"Hey! Now that I think about it, I want you tonight. At Wheel Well. I have something planned that you can't say no to." "But Stickers, I already planned dinner with my Da"-"Nope. You are going with me to Wheel Well tonight. Period." Sally just stared a moment. "Well.." She said. "Okay. Guess I'll call my Dad and tell him I had something else to do. When should I be ready?" She asked. Lightning was amazed. Carson's advice was seeming to be working so far. Being his old cocky, firm, confident self and telling Sally rather than asking was working. "Uh.. Six?" He answered. Sally smiled and agreed to meet Lightning at Wheel Well at six. "And wear something sexy." Lightning added. "But also disposable. I want to rip every piece of clothing from your body." Sally's brows rose in surprise. Honestly, she found it sexy how Lightning was acting at the moment. She smiled and teased asking "What if I don't wear much of anything underneath?" Lightning couldn't help but smile as he embraced his girl. "Oh please do that." He begged quietly in a deeper and husky voice. Oh god that sexy tone made Sally melt for him more! "I'm going to go down on you, and I won't let you even think about returning the favor. You're going to let me dominate you, so you don't have to do any thinking tonight. Got it?"

Oh he knew by the paleness in her face, her pink cheeks, Sally slightly clenched her legs together. Oh yeah, he just turned her on and he was proud of it. He kind of went with it and edged her further by stepping up to he face, lifting her chin, kissing her with a wide open mouth. He took her lips in his and gently gave her everything he had. His tongue swirled around her's and almost scooped her tongue into his mouth where he pulled away only a little, french kissing her for a second then back in, sucking her tongue slightly before biting her lower lips gently and grabbing her throat, enough to hold her still, as he pulled it gently. Then rested his forehead on hers. "You're going to let me make love to you the way you deserve to be fucked.." He whispered in a deep tone. Sally was done. Melted in all kinds of ways. Feeling it especially between her legs as her cheeks blushed red. Lightning knew exactly what he was doing to her and he kind of surprised himself here to! He began to walk away and added "I'll pick you up at six." Then left. Sally touched her lips, her throat. A little nervous of what as possibly to come, but also wow.. What had gotten into Lightning?...

 **OH I HOPE Lightning lives up to Sally's expectations! I hope I write this next chap well enough! Makes me all jittery or maybe it's the coffee I had, oh well! Onto the next chap! Gonna try to have it up today and give ya'll more than just this one for today/tonight.**


	58. But it really backfires

Lightning sat i his vette outside Sally's cone and was early. Mostly because he was a little nervous. A promise ring. A promise to be with her and only her the rest of his life-or well, the rest of their relationship. That did sound a little to mention, now he had risen Sally's sexual expectation tonight. Bone head move. He was already nervous and over thinking. He glanced down in his lap. What if he couldn't perform well? What if he couldn't at all!? FUCK. Nope, nope. Over thinking. Calm down. Not like he was asking her to actually marry him because that would be crazy.

Six o clock. Lightning sighed and got out the car and walked over to the door. Wearing dress shoes, dark colored jeans, white button up with a casual black blazer. He knocked and waited. Crap. Should have brought flowers. The door opened. Sally was wearing a knee length and sexy black trench coat. Her hair all up in a loose bun. Lightning couldn't help smiling and asking "Please tell me you're naked under that." Sally giggled quietly and as she walked by teased "Guess you'll just have to find out." As he walked to the car. Lightning's heart pounded in his chest. Fuck it. She was the one. He was GOING to marry this girl one day!

Lightning and Sally sat in the car and Lightning began driving up Tailfin Pass. "You dressed nicely." Sally complimented. Lightning smiled replying "Only the best for you." That did make Sally smile back. Lightning drove up to the place and parked and Sally's eyes widened like never before! "Oh my gosh... Lightning?.. You did all this?" Seeing Wheel Well all dressed up and ready for the opening. Lightning shrugged answering "Well.. I had some help from Bobby." "It looks amazing! It's even better than I pictured.." She admitted. This moment hit hard. It reminded Lightning of how he fell for Sally. He was planning on giving her this promise to be faithful, but.. Suddenly, marriage didn't seem so bad.

"Lightning this is perfect." Sally exclaimed. Lightning was happy for that. "Come on." He motioned as he got out the car. Sally happily and a little nervously followed. Just her thinking about what he had planned made her a little nervous. Like the feeling her stomach was twisting into knots. Sally wanted to please him though and knew what Lightning was into and she had come prepared. One thing for sure, Carson's plan was not working like he had hoped.

He stopped near the front of the bar and turned toward Sally. Gosh she looked beautiful. Sally looked around then said "I don't see any dinner or special place set up. Tell me, what are your intentions with me Mr. McQueen?" Lightning snickered with a smile hearing her try to tease him and so he tried to begin. "So.. I want to give you something. Um..." Sally stood just a few steps in front of him and waited. Lightning cleared his throat then continued. "We.. Uh.. Well we've... You.." Crap. He was messing this up already. Sally cocked her head a bit which honestly made her look so cute. "Um.." Lightning swallowed. Sally giggled and raised a brow. "Having trouble thinking?" She asked. Lightning shook his head and corrected "Not exactly. More like having trouble finding the right words.."

Sally smiled sweetly and replied "Here.. Maybe this will help." And she untied the little bow on the coat and then each button. Lightning stared at her and nothing else. She opened the coat up to reveal this sexy little get up. She wasn't exactly entirely naked. Wearing a red lace garter set with the leather black cage and strappy belts all over her body. (look it up if you need to, pretty dam sexy) Lightning let out a little helpless whimper and could feel drool dripping from the corner of his lips and he licked it up with his tongue, biting his lower lip and swallowing. "That doesn't.. That's not fair." He griped. Sally snickered and dropped the coat to the ground. "Aren't you cold?" Lightning asked as she walked towards him in the most seductive way.

Sally nodded and then pulled her hair down, shaking her head and making her hair fall so perfectly before her man. Lightning leaned back on the bar table. Maybe he was a little intimidated by this sudden new thing on Sally. She was way to gentle and timid to be teasing him this way. Because now, right now, only a million dirty, horrible, messy, mean, nasty things and thoughts were in Lightning's mind. Fuck. "Sally.. No. No.. Way to much. I.." "What's wrong?" She asked as she leaned close, pressing her body to his so close that she could feel his chest moving up and down rapidly as he panted. Lightning swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he admitted. "I.. I can't.. I don't want to lose control.. And you.." Sally put her index finger over his lips. "It's alright... Calm down.." She assured. "Look at me." She whispered.

A bit unwillingly, Lightning opened his eyes. Seeing Sally still directly in front of him, her body pressing against him, his bulge. He was already sweating a bit, on edge, he was going to explode right here! Right now! Lightning held himself together, barely. "Where did you"-"Ssshh." Sally stopped him. Lightning frowned and tried asking another question. "But you know I"-"Ssshhh." "But"-"SSsshhh!" She repeated and grabbed the bulge of his pants. Lightning's brows lowered. "Don't you shoosh me." He scolded sharply. Sally raised a brow asking "Or what?" That little tease. Lightning grew a little frustrated and just stared. Sally smiled and snickered as she stepped back. "Hmm? Not going to do a thing huh?.. Thought I was the one with the pussy." She looked him up and down then turned walking away, swaying her hips. Lightning was unsure how to react exactly and blurted "Don't you walk away from me." In a growl. Sally froze and smiled a bit as she turned around and looked at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Stickers.. Is.. Is this too much?.. I just wanted to please you.." Sally admitted with a frown. Lightning felt bad suddenly. He didn't want her to feel that way! He walked up and caressed the side of her face saying "Oh Sally.. You are way too good for me.. And you get me. No one has ever been so good to me and I love you. And this, THIS.." He exclaimed as he stepped back and looked at her body. "Wow! I just.. I don't want to lose it on this... Perfect body." Sally smiled a little and shook her head as if she didn't believe him. Lightning looked at her, her eyes. "You must of been thinking some dirty thoughts all day huh?" He asked.

Sally blushed and brushed her hair behind one of her ears and bit her lips. "Sorry.. I couldn't help it.." Lightning smiled proudly. "I was all prepared to fuck your brains out, but you just.. You threw me off guard with this." Sally stared down at the ground and Lightning stepped closer asking "Does my girl need to be punished? Hard?" His tone low and so sexy. Sally nodded a bit nervously. Lightning reached for her hand and said "Let's go inside though.." And he guided Sally into the first motel room.

The room was a small to medium size. Bed in the middle against the wall. At the end of the bed was a two seat couch. To the right, a dresser with a tv on it and to the left, a door leading to a beautiful gold colored bathroom. Everything about this place seemed magical. Everything sparkled all shiny and new and it was a warming feeling inside. Once inside, Lightning let go of Sally's hand and went and sat on the couch then patted his knee saying "Come."

Sally walked over and Lightning took her hand and said "Lay over my lap." Sally lay over his lap. Her ass right there for him to stare at and admire. Looked so good in this garter set and straps all over her body. He rubbed her ass cheeks with his hand and noticed she was wet already. His hand rubbed down and to her wet area. "MMmmm.. Have you been this wet all day?" He asked. Sally nodded with an "MMhmm.." "Must have been some real dirty thoughts in that pretty little head of yours huh?" Lightning asked with a smile. Again, Sally nodded. **SMACK**! "AAH!" Sally yelped! Lightning reared back and again, **SMACK SMACK!** The sound echoed in the room as did each of Sally's yelps and cries! **SMACK**! "OW! STOP!" Sally yelped then covered her mouth as if she did the unspeakable!

Lightning rubbed, massaged the red skin of her ass. Trying to be a little more gentle now. His fingers just grazing, brushing near her wet hole. It really only made her more and more moist. Sally let out a little, quiet moan. Lightning rubbed her area gently then back in her cheek that was starting to look a little bruised on one side. He forgot about slapping her earlier. Crap. "Get up." He ordered. "Your punishment is done." Sally sat up and slid down to her knees in front of Lightning. Her face down and eyes closed. Lightning lifted her chin up and her eyes naturally opened. They were filled with tears just about to fall. Even so, she looked sexier than ever!

Lightning patted his knee again. This time he didn't say anything and Sally rose up, crawling on top of him. He was proud that she slowly was being trained well. Her area over his groin and her hands rested on his shoulders as they looked into each other's eyes. Lightning sighed and said "I told you I was going to make love to you and fuck you like you deserve.." His eyes glanced at her lips then back into her teal like blue eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked. Sally snickered and shrugged with a little bit of a shy laugh. "I guess?.." Her face blushing.

Lightning brushed his hand through her hair. "You just have to promise me one thing." He warned. "Okay?" "If it comes to it, say red. I'll stop. You have to promise me because if you don't and force yourself into something you don't like, it's going to hurt me knowing I hurt you and took something too far." "Well.. No choking?.." Asked Sally. Lightning shook his head. "And..No name calling?" She asked. Lightning shook his head again. Sally nodded and Lightning had to ask "Is that all?" "No ropes.. Please.." She whimpered. Lightning chuckled saying "You really are a pussy aren't you?" Sally didn't answer. Lightning cleared his throat and then kissed his girl with a soft and loving kiss. It was pure love as they made out quietly and softly.

Lightning's hands played in her hair as the kiss became more powerful than any other feeling before. Sally broke the kiss, and snapped her neck back as Lightning held her close and kissed above her breasts, sort of between them. Licking her salty skin. She moaned softly as she pulled back up and they kissed once more. Sally leaned in and kissed Lightning's neck, but he pushed her away saying "Down girl.. " And then slinging her down onto the couch seat next to him. Sally fell onto her back and watching as Lightning turned toward her. Now she had expected him to crawl over her and continue kissing her with passion, but that is not what happened.

Lightning spread her legs open and gently rubbed her wet area. Fiddling with the lace and pushing a finger inside her. Sally moaned softly. Lightning snickered and asked "One finger got that reaction?" He pulled it out, her juices covering that one finger. He smelled it, which was a bit odd then licked his finger and went down. Sally took a deep breath right as Lightning moved the thong out the way and licked her hole. Oh god it was amazing! He knew how to really use that tongue! Lapping her honey sweet, licking upwards and pushing his tongue inside her, swirling it and sucking her clit hard!

"Lightning.. I.. WOW." Sally mumbled in pleasure. Lightning continued for a few minutes, getting her on that edge before lifting his face up and looking at her bright red face. He reached for her, grabbing the leather cage and yanking her up to his face. "I'm not playing nice tonight.. So say red." He said firmly. Sally remained still and was thinking before she bit her lips and quietly replied with the sexiest thing. "Sh-sh-show me what yo-you got.." Slight nervousness in her tone there.. Her nose just grazing his nose. Lightning's lips was so close and yet, he wasn't letting them kiss. "Now why you gotta say things like that?.." He quietly complained. He stood up, bulge just right there before Sally. She couldn't help staring.

Lightning lent out his hand with a charming smile and asked. "Sally do you trust me?" Sally looked at his hand then up at him and those sparkling blue eyes. She nodded and took his hand, standing up in front of him. Lightning smiled and twisted her around like a dance move and pulled her backside against his body, speaking into her ear as he embraced her. "Do you love me?" Sally felt a shiver run down her spine as his breath shook her. She nodded though. Lightning kissed her shoulder and pressed his bulging jeans against her ass. "I want to give you this.." He said as he fidgeted in his back pocket then held the little ring in front of Sally's face. She immediately became pale. "Lightning.. I.. I can't get married right now, you know this.. How could you"-"Woah now baby, slow down." Lightning exclaimed in a deep husky voice in her ear. Still holding her backside to his front.

"This ring is a symbol of my love for you and my plans to one day marry you. Until that day, this is a testament to my commitment to our relationship.You are not some fling. You are not just another girl I find attractive.. I want you to wear this however you wish, and whenever you feel distant or jealous or afraid... Know that I am serious about us.. Just not ready for marriage yet either. But Lightning McQueen is off the market. I'll make that clear to any woman that steps my direction.. Sally Carrera is the girl I'm going to marry.. Just.. One day." He assured. Sally stared at the ring. "If you'll have me of course.." Lightning added with a chuckle.

Sally breathed a little heavier as she stared at the ring. She nodded answering "Yea, yes. Yes, of course.." She muttered. Lightning used his hands to gently put the ring on her. Just a simple and tiny little ring. Sally found it quite amazing that Lightning understood that she to wasn't ready for marriage. This small symbol of his commitment though did mean a lot. Lightning kissed her shoulder again. This time licking up to her ear and kissing behind it. Sally closed her eyes and moaned from his touch. He gently bit her ear lobe and Sally quivered by it. "Come on.. Come to bed." Lightning said in a growl right into her ear. Sally nodded and followed him to bed.

Once there, Lightning bent Sally over the bed. Pushing her face down into the bed and holding the leather straps around hee body like reigns on a horse. He grinded his bulging jeans against her ass and area. She was so wet. Lightning could feel it through his pants even! "You sure are making quite a mess Sally.." He exclaimed. Sally didn't reply. She honestly wasn't sure how to. "Calling you a dirty girl isn't exactly name calling... Are you a dirty girl Sally?" Lightning asked as he held the reigns and grinded his bulge against her. Sally whined and nodded answering "Y-yes.. Yes, I'm a.. A dirty.. girl Lightning.." "Can you call me Sir?" "Yes Sir." "Good girl.." He praised softly. Rubbing one of his hands over her ass cheek gently.

"Are you going to fuck me.. Sir?" Sally asked. She was eager and he could see it, feel it, smell it even. Lightning chuckled answering "Soon baby.." Hia hand drifted down between her legs. Rubbing her sweet wetness. He kneeled down and spread her open. Licking and sucking and eating her glorious area again! Sally moaned and lay her head on the bed. Her cheeks turned bright red, she became breathless as Lightning lapped her juices. Sucking her clit and fucking her with his toungue. He blew at her hole. Sending a cold breeze of pleasure through out her body. He kissed her area multiple times. He moaned as he ate her out. Letting Sally know how much he was enjoying himself.

He finally stood up and Sally heard him undoing his belt and knew his pants were coming down. Thabk god. "Are you.. Going to fuck me now? Sir?" she almoat forgot that sir part. Lightning snickered answering "Evantually baby." He caressed her body, grabbing the straps near her shoulders, he yanked her up and flipped her around! He was quick to kiss her lips! Such a hungry kiss. Their lips parted with a loud smack.

Sally was breathless and so adorable as her face was so red, flushed. Lightning smiked at her. Sally looked down and saw his hard member now. No pants, she reached for it, but Lightning stopped her. "Do you even understand how to relax?" He asked. Sally's brows lowered. Lightning saw it, didn't care. He kind of liked picking and making his girl a little mad and or frustrated. "Get on the bed with me." He ordered. Sally sat up on her knees on the bed and Lightning got up and lay down on hia back on the bed. He made himself comfortable then reached for Sally saying "Come here." Sally threw a leg over him and thought he wanted her on top, her area grazed his member and then Lightning stopepd her, pulling her up toward his face.

"No, not yet. I'm still hungry." He exclaimed quietly. Sally BLUSHED. Brightly. Lightning pulled her hips up and she sat down right over his face. Lightning grabbed hold her hips and dug his face, his nose inside her! Tongue fucking his girl into oblivion! sally held onto the wall on front of her, moaning. "Oh gosh.. Oh Lightning... Oh wow.. WOW.. D-dont.. Stop!.. mmmmm.." Lightning pulled her hips down harder. Pushing his tongue inside her aa deep as it couid go and swirling it around. In and out then pushed her off as he gasped for air before slamminf her hips back down! Sucking her clit as if he were starved and this was his first meal in years! "Oh Lightning!.. it's to much!!!" Sallt cried!

He made this growling sound as he bretged heavily into her area. He was definitely enjoying himself down there! Sally moaned louder and louder! "Okay! Red! Red Lightning!" Sally shouted as she collapsed next to him. Lightning let her. He panted breathing a moment then turned and looked at Sally saying "You can't say red just because you don't want to cum yet." Sally was still red in the face. "I.. I didn't.. It was to much.." She lied. Lightning raised a brow then rubbed his hand over her body. With Sally on her back, Lightning rolled iver top of her. Looking down into her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. His velvet lips still with a slight cut from earlier. Lightning grinded his member gently agaisnt Sally's area. Thong was in the way, but it was fine for now. He was more of just grinding, teasing her. His member waa warm and velvet like, but so hard! Sally moaned and closed her eyes. Lightning lissed her neck over and over in tiny kisses. He was determined to do just as he said. Make love to her like she deserved.

Sally moaned for him. Lightning kisses her face then rose up and kissed between her breasts. Kissing her belly button and licking a line over her tummy. It sort of tickled. Lightning reaxhed between her legs and ribbed her area. So wet.. So perfect... he could hear her hole's wetness. That was hia favorite by far. He loved _hearing_ how wet a woman was. By far the best sound in the world. Well, next to the sound of a big engine routing seconds before take off. Snap out of it Lightning, not thinking about cars right now! Lightning pushed two fingers inside her and did this scissor like movements. It made Sally squirm and moan. She made beautiful sounds for him.

Lightning went lower in his kisses and kissed above her area in the pelvis area then kissed the lips of her area. He pulled his finger out which were so soaked in her juices. He moaned at her scent. She smelled so fucking good! Lightning took in her scent before giving another lick with his tongue. Gosh she tasted so good. Each time he went down in her, he just became more and more hungry for her. She was addiction! Lightning moaned as he swallowed her area up. Sucking her clit and hole again! Sally lay there and panted! Her chest heaving up and down, her fingers grabbing the bedding tightly! "Ooohh Lightning!... I.. I want you inside me!" She cried! Basically begging for him!

Lightning sat up and took the thong and with both hands, he ripped it at the seam. Ruining it, but getting it out of his way. Sally gasped at the sound. She knew he was going to fuck her so good. So hard, so deep! "Oh yes Lightning!.. Please!.. Inside me now.." She was panting and whining. Completely on edge! Lightning rubbed her area. "So wet.. So perfect for me." Lightning growled softly. Sally moaned ans squirmed. "Enough! Fuck me Lightning... I thought you weren't being easy.." She reminded.

Lightning sat up and wiped his face of her juices. That was true. Lightning sat up and said "Get up. On your hands and knees." So Sally rolled over and up in the doggy style position, Lightning plowed into her without hesitation! Sally moaned loudly! Lightning holding onto the leather as reigns as he fucked her hard! His pelvis smacking loudly against her ass! "Oh! Oh! Ligh! Tning! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!!!" Sally cried! Lightning thrusted harder! Pulling almost completely out then SLAMMING back inside her! "FUCK!" Sally shouted! Lightning grabbed her hair and yanked her head back almost painfully! "FUCK!!! IM CUMMING!" Sally announced!!! Lightning slowed, but didn't stop! Sally's hole tightly came on his rod in waves! First one, secone, "Holy shit you're tight!" Lightning shouted and pulled out.

Sally panted heavily! Her arms shaking as she struggled to hold herself up. Lightning pulled the straps at her back up! Forcing her backside against hia frontside again! Only this time, his member rubbed in betwen her legs. "Ooohhh Lightning.. I.." "Had enough?" he asked? He thrusted back and fourth, making his member rub her hole, teasing. Killing her. Sally maoned and gasped as he positioned his tip just barely into her hole. "I haven't cum yet.." He admitted. He then shoved Sally back down into the bed, then forced her to roll onto he back. He placed her legs on one of his shoulders then plowed back into his woman's hole!

"Such a dirty little girl, huh?" He asked. Sally nodded as she whimpered and panted. "Dirty little girls should be punished.." He added. Sally nodded and barely whispered "Y-yes Sir..." Lightning fucked hee harder! He spread her legs in the air, holding her ankles as he fucked her deep! "Oh gosh! Lightning!... enough! S-S-slow down! Please..." Sally cried out! She grabbed the sheets tight and bit her lips! Lightning lwt her feet fall then leaned over her, his face inches from her's as he fucked her good! He moaned, closing his eyes as he thrusted in and out of her tight and warm and extremely wet, slurping hole.

Sally grabbed his shoulders tightly! Digging her nails into him! Lightning rested his head on her shoulder as he continued! Thrusting, fucking her as he grew closer to cumming! But that wasn't how he wanted to end this. He pulled out of her and sat up before he pretty roghly flipped her onto her stomach. He lay on top of her and shoved back inside her! "Tell me what I'm doig to you, you dirty girl." He ordered as she fucked her again. Sally moaned, barely able to answer between getting the breath fucked out of her and beinf squished underneath Lightning. "I.. You're.. You're fucking me.. Hard.. It hurts.. good hurt.." Pretty sure he was bruising her cervix!

"Good.. Keep going.." Replied Lightning. He was losing energy and breath as he was growint tired from this work out. Sally moaned and cried "Ooohh.. Aawwwer Lightning.. You, you, you're fucking me into en entirety new universe! dammit HARDER! Fuck me harder!... Oh! Ow! Yes! I love the way you fuck me!" She yelped! Lightning pulled out of her, sat up, and flipped her around AGAIN! Sally was pretty sure shw was going to wind up with whip lash from this!

Lightning crawled over her again, only this time, he grabbed her throat as he plowed back inside her. "I'm going to cum inside you." He warned. "Tell me you like that." He added. Sally moaned and this time, she wasn't afriad with his hand over her throat. "Yes.. Cum in me baby!.. I want you to fill me up... Over and over... Harder and harder.. Deeper baby... Yes!" Lightning sped up! This was it! Sally screamed as she couldn't take it! "I'm going to cum AGAIN!" She screamed loudly! Lightning did NOT let up! He was about to explode! "Me to... Oh fuck.. FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he shouted as he couldn't hold back! He pulled out, didn't cum in her like he planned, probably for the best. He pulled out and came in spurts, huge, thick, spurts all over Sally's tummy and reaching her chest, her chin and lips and nose! "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Lightning ordered as he jacked himself off hard and fast! Sally did widely and he shot a few more times! Some reaching Sally's face, her lips and chin!

Sally panted. Her second orgasm was dying. Lightning wasn't having it! He took his hand down there and began rapidly flicking and rubbing her clit. "No you don't!" he yelled! "You gotta cum again baby. Cum for me you dirty little girl." He ordered! Sally couldn't take it! SHE HAD NO CHOICE! "OOH! OH OH! LIGHTNING!!! TO MUCH!" she screamed! Cumming hard and squirting all over as Lightning did NOT let up!!! She came harder than ever before! "LIGHTNING!!!!" Sally cried in the most amazing little girlish scream!!! As soon as her orgasm stopped, Lightning went down on her AGAIN! Lapping up her juices and tasting her cum.

"Fuck, stop! Enough!" Sally shouted "Red! RED RED RED!" she screamed. Lightning stopped and sat up. Both sweating like crazy and panting hard! Lightning smiled asking "So? Was that good enough? Or should I try again?' "NO! NO MORE!" Sally shouted and sat up immediately! Lightning chuckled at her reaction. Sally fell back down on the bed. Lightning crawled over her and kissed her sweetly. "I can't wait to marry you one day. When we're ready.. And then I'm going to fuck you like that every night." He warned playfully. Sally let out a sigh and shook her head. They cuddled up to rest and wound up drifing to sleep for the entire night as they were both completely exhausted!...

 **So!?? Did I deliver? Was L good?**


	59. She looks happy

Sally woke up slowly and with such satisfaction. She let out a sigh and sat up. Then noticed she was alone. Really? After all that, he just left her there? Sally got up and knocked on the bathroom door calling "Lightning?.." She opened the door to find it empty. His clothes, phone, gone. Sally went to grab her coat which was on the dresser, to find some clothes neatly folded with a note.

 _Had Bobby bring me some of your clothes and left my car with you.. Thought I'd let you sleep in, so don't panic about the time. I got the Cozy cone covered_.

Don't panic about the time? Sally wondered. She grabbed her phone and saw the time and gasped! 12.18!? She slept until noon!? She had limited time to get Wheel Well's opening ready! But.. It was awful sweet of Lightning to let her sleep in. Sally took the time to calm down. relax, shower, and get dressed before heading back down town. Then she looked at her hand. That promise ring did mean something big to her. It made her as if Lightning was the one for sure without a doubt. She would be scared once the next step was taken though. Just past pain with Ben would put a bit of fear in her. But Lightning was different and Sally felt something with him she didn't feel with Ben. She knew Lightning loved her. He'd do anything for her, right?...

An older woman sat down at the bar counter at Flo's cafe. She placed her small bag on the counter, pretty much in front of the man sitting next to her. The man looked at her and growled "Do you mind?" Very rudely. The woman apologized and moved her bag. She saw he had a strong beer and asked "Kind of early to be drinking. Rough night?" The man glared at her and sighed saying "Just.. Problems with my daughter." "Awe.. I can relate. I have three daughters." The woman said with a laugh. "God bless you. I have two, but.. This one makes me worry all the time.." The man admitted. The woman nodded and asked "How old?" "Oh she's well into her twenties." The man answered.

The woman smiled asking "So what kind of problems?" The man sighed and looked at the woman answering "Boy problems... I'd say man, but.. Would hardly call the guy she's with a man. He's a womanizing little punk who likes attention and doesn't have a house, a real job with real income.. He can't truly support her." The woman giggled replying "Oh been there, done that. Let me guess, your daughter says that she loves him and every time you try to express your concerns she only becomes more distant and defends the boy, right?"

The man raised a brow and asked "Your daughters do that?" The woman nodded. "All of them, but one. I'm sure she will to at some point though. Any boys? They seem to be easier in my experience." The man nodded answering "I have one. And yeah, he was easy. He has his own little family now and he is a great kid, great husband, dad. Wish my youngest would see she deserves better than the street rat she's dating now." The man admitted. The woman snickered. "Best way to get rid of the kid if he's that bad is to let the relationship run it's course. Eventually, usually, the girl will realize he's more harm than good to her."

The man shook his head saying "Not in time I'm afraid... The kid wants to give my daughter a promise ring and if that happens, I'm going to wind up being stuck with him." The woman thought a moment then shrugged saying "In that case, you could always get the shot gun out and chase him off. Worked with Becket." "Becket?" The man asked with a chuckle. The woman nodded explaining "Becket was this boy one of my daughter's brought home. Horrible little prep. He was what I like to call the brains of the bone heads." The man chuckled at that.

"Pretty sure this kid my daughter is seeing is the king of the bone heads." He joked. The woman laughed. "Sometimes, just being overly nice works to." "I don't think I could do that..I mean I tried.. But.. It was a lie." The man admitted. The woman placed her hand on his closer shoulder replying "Trust me, it'll pay off. You'll either wind up loving the boy as you get to know him, or it'll scare him off as he comes to know how crazy you are." "I will never like him." The man growled. The woman shrugged. "Never know. Have you been here before? Radiator Springs?" She asked. The man shook his head then asked "You?" "Nope, first time." answered the woman. The man sighed then asked "Alright, what brings you here? I don't see anyone with you. Can be dangerous. A woman traveling alone." The woman laughed answering flirtatiously, "I carry."

The man just stared at her, at her bag and announced "I'm a Lawyer.." "Oh. Fancy huh? Don't you worry Mr. Lawyer, I have all the right permits. My youngest is actually dating one of them lawyer people. Sweet girl, but odd.. She tries way to hard to fit in. I'm actually here to see her. She's opening this new motel and when my son told me all about it, how he bought the place for her and just seeing how much he loves her, I had to come down and support her." The man stared blankly for a moment.. His brows lowered. "You're Lightning McQueen's mother?" He asked. The woman nodded and was confused. She knew Lightning was growing in fame, but this much so.

"How did you know that..?" She asked quietly. The man completely changed attitude. From a friendly stranger, to a protective and angry Father. Well, over protective really. "You are that punks MOTHER!?" He shouted! Minty's brows lowered as The man laughed! "Oh WOW. That is, this is great. I'm sitting here talking to the little prick's mother." "Excuse me? Who the hell are you to talk like that to me?" Minty asked. The man stood up and softly, quietly threat. "You tell your son to take his trailer trash ass back to the whatever hole you raised him in and to keep his womanizing little dick away from my daughter before I cut it off.." Minty was shocked by this man. Her eyes wide she defended "Okay sir, you better back up!" Now they had other customer's attention. "Not until that shit of a kid you raised does!" Snapped Carson!

Minty gasped! "My Monty is better than any little punk your daughter could ever dream of dating!" "OH PLEASE! He calls himself LIGHTNING! It's childish! What is he? A pokemon trainer or useless side kick!? Sally is an intelligent, high society figure with good genes and your little mut is going to RUIN my family with his sly mouth to get in and take what I have worked for!" "After meeting you, I'd say he's improving the gene pool." Minty said crossing her arms. Carson growled in frustration. "You're son is only dating my Sally for one thing. I guarantee it!" Minty snickered with a half smile saying "Please, they are both young Sir. I'd say that goes both ways." Carson's mouth dropped! "You calling my daughter a whore!?" He asked IN ANGER.

Minty shook her head saying "Well aren't you more disappointing than an unsalted pretzel.. Once upon a time I was curious about meeting you.. Now that's dead. Poor Sally though. No wonder she lives far away from you." Carson only growled back "OH!? Like your trash kid!? Let me remind you that he isn't even your kid! Doesn't claim to be, says he's adopted! So means he's ashamed of your trailer park ass!" Minty giggled saying 'You think that's the first insult I've heard. Man you sure are lucky my son ain't here right now." "AIN'T ISN'T A WORD! See!? Exactly what I am talking about! You keep that hobo, non working, lazy, flea infested animal you adopted and your family away from my family!" "OH how I wish you kept your mouth shut! You take all that right back! You know NOTHING! No one has ever worked as hard as my family and my Monty!" "HE DRIVES IN CIRCLES! It's not that hard! You turn left, then left, then left, THEN LEFT!" "RACING IS A DANGEROUS JOB! Takes a lot of skill to do what Monty does! He risk a lot going out there and depending on his tuned machine and his training! He could even crash!" "Well let's hope he does and forgets my daughter all together!" Yelled Carson!

Minty took his drink and splashed it in his face! Carson wiped his face and was furious with Minty. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something when Sheriff walked up and cleared his throat and exclaimed. "We have two options at this point.. I can take ya'll down to the station to settle this, or the two of you can walk away. Which will it be?" Minty and Carson stared at each other in anger. Carson nodded answering "I'll give the lady a chance to step back." Minty shook her head snarling "You obviously don't know how stubborn I am."

Carson then pointed at the woman and said to Sheriff, "She assaulted me." "She spilled a drink on you." Sheriff said. Minty smiled proudly. "WHAT!?" Snapped Carson! "Oh isn't that like a woman!" He yelled! "Using yourself to get what you want. I take it you've had to do that a lot in your life." **SLAP!** right across Carson's face! Doc stood up and began marching over when Lightning pretty much slid in between everyone. Doc looked at Lightning with confusion, the kid was quick saying "NO, wait, please."

Carson looked at Lightning asked "How long you been there?" Lightning walked up next to Sheriff answering Carson, "Not long.. Mom, what are you doing here?" Before she could answer, Sheriff spoke up questioning "Mom?" He asked. Minty then answered "I came to support Sally and plus it was a chance to see you and the place you call home. But then I got the delight of meeting Sally's father." Carson was sharp to reply with "Well it's not exactly great to meet you. In fact, meeting you only makes me dislike your kid more."

Minty snickered and asked "Let me ask you somethin, is your ass jealous of the shit that comes from your mouth there? Because I know mine is, dam." Carson's eyes widened. Lightning turned red and was quick to grab his Mom and pull her aside. "Mom.. Stop, please.. This is SALLY's FATHER." He reminded quietly. "Yeah, so? Don't mean I should take that kind of talk from him." She replied rudely. Lightning frowned explaining "He hates me already and I promised Sally I'd behave.. I can't defend you and keep him.. um.. Whatever he is all the time at the same time.." Minty snickered and crossed her arms saying "Monty please. I don't need you to defend me."

"I know, that's.. Not what I meant.. It's just"-Minty gasped and covered her mouth. Lightning's brows lowered with a "What?" Minty smiled then exclaimed "You're giving Sally a promise ri"-Lightning grabbed his Mom's mouth and covered it fast, shutting her up! Glancing at all the strangers staring. "Um.." He mumbled and looked at Sheriff, Doc, and Carson. "Ha.. ha.. Well.. I'm just.. Gonna take my Mom to the room. Show her around." Then turned his mother and began gently pushing her out the door. Minty argued with "Wait, Mon, my bags." "I'll get them later." He whispered and guided his mother to the Cozy cone motel across the street to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Minty then placed her hands on her hip and scolded her son quick, "How dare you put your hands on me like that Monty! What did I even do wrong!? That man is.. OOohh... He is the reason God gave us middle fingers!" She yelled, pointing a finger at her son. Lightning sighed and pushed his Mother's finger away. "You need to calm down.." He muttered, rubbing his head. Minty's eyes widened. "Calm down!? That.. He.." She stopped and stared at her son.

"Where is Sally?" She asked. Lightning shrugged. "Sleeping or getting ready for the opening tonight.. I don't know. I let her sleep in this morning." Minty stared at her son a moment. Thinking mostly. "Mom. you.. You can't be blurting things out here.. People here know me even if I don't know them. They take the littlest bit of information and take it a million different directions and Sally doesn't like it. It's.. Just drama." Lightning tried to explain. Minty looked at her son and said. "That man, Sally's Dad.." "Carson." "Okay.. Whatever. He said you were giving Sally a promise ring. That true? Is that how you feel about her?" She asked her son softly.

Lightning hesitated and shrugged before answering "Well.. Yeah.. Actually I.. I gave it to her last night already." He smiled awkwardly. Minty smiled lovingly then **PUNCH** ed Lightning in the shoulder hard! "Ow?" Lightning whined with a wtf kind of expression. Minty only snapped "You are suppose to tell me when something like this happens in your life! I'm your Mama!" "Mom.. Chill.. It's not that big of a deal.." He blushed. Minty placed her hands on her hips replying "Well maybe not to you. But this is a big step in your life and I want to be a part of it dammit." She then wrapped her arms around her son!

"Oh I am so proud of the man you're becoming." She said happily. Lightning gently pushed his Mother away. "Ewe.. Mom.. Don't make this gross." He griped. Minty giggled a bit and rolled her eyes. "Oh stop." She said. "You don't have to be all macho around me. So wait.. Carson doesn't know you gave it to her yet?" "Um.. No.." "And you didn't ask him permission?" She asked her son. Lightning shook his head answering "It's just a symbol of commitment. Not marriage. Plus, I don't think I can ask Carson anything like that even if I wanted to. He'd just forbid it." Minty snickered and nodded. "Yeah.. He's quite a character.. But that's what the ring means long term, right? You will one day ask her?" She asked. Lightning stared at his Mom for a second before nodding slowly and answering "When she's ready."

Minty squealed like a little girl and hugged her son tightly! "OH MY GOSH MON! I'm so happy hearing this! I mean honestly, I knew it was either you or Chad that would give me the most trouble with settling down." Lightning barely muttered "Alright Mom.. Not engaged yet.. Not anytime soon.. Right now.. I can't breathe.." Minty released her son and apologized. But hearing that, she had to ask "Is that what Sally wants?" Lightning snickered answering "Well I think so. I hope she wants to one day and doesn't change her mind." He chuckled. Minty shook her head and asked differently "No, I mean does she want her Father to give you his blessing? Does she need her Dad's approval before she'd ever marry you?"

Lightning stared at his Mother. Unsure. "Better start making peace now if she does. The more damage done makes it harder and I.. Am just now realizing how badly I only messed that up for you more.." Minty slowly muttered. Lightning placed a hand on his Mother's shoulder. "You really didn't change anything. Carson has never liked me so far. But you're right. I don't know if Sally's Father's approval matters much or not, but Sally did ask me to behave and try to get along. So.. I.. Have to try at least.." "That's my boy. Kill em' with kindness." Minty said warmly. "And if that don't work, there's always a shotgun." "Mom." Lightning growled. Minty shrugged asking "What? I'm only joking.. Mostly.."...

Later, closer to evening. Sally was inside her bathroom getting ready. Her Father waiting outside for her. He looked at his watch and knocked on the door saying "Um.. Not trying to rush you sweetie.. But..I don't think the owner should be late to the ribbon cutting.." Sally called back with "Yeah, yeah.. Almost ready Dad." She was already ready, but was looking and re reading some texts she and Lightning had sent back and fourth through out the day. They hadn't seen each other all day. Mostly because they were with their parents and getting ready for tonight.

 _Lightning_

 _My Mom will behave fine. But if your dad starts something, all bets are off._

 _Sally_

 _I'm sure he wont.._

 _Lightning_

 _How are we suppose to deal with this tonight? You shouldn't have to stress out. Are you wearing the ring at all?_

 _Sally_

 _I dont think ill wear it until after i tell him._

 _Lightning_

 _fine by me. Less drama. You really never have to wear it. I just want you to know I ma yours. Always._

 _Sally_

 _I know Stickers. now about the situation with our parents.._

 _Lightning_

 _Want me to just keep them apart while you enjoy the lime light tonight?_

 _Sally_

 _I can't ask that._

 _Lightning_

 _sure you can._

 _Sally_

 _I really want you by my side tonight and no fighting._

"Sally? We should really be going." Called Carson. Sally sighed and turned off the phone. She straightened her outfit. It was a little cold, so she wore leather black tights, a white blouse with a white blazer and large black pumps. A necklace Lightning gave her and her hair down and wavy with the sides pinned back. Long black droopy rain drop ear rings and darker make up. She stepped out and her Father as quick to compliment. "You look stunning." "Thanks Dad." Though those pants were a little tight and something he wish his daughter wouldn't wear. "Ready to go?" Carson asked as he grabbed his keys. Sally nodded and the two headed out.

Lightning finished with his shoes then grabbed his keys saying "Alright Mom, ready to go?" He called. Minty took one look at her son his his suit. Very nice, but "Hold on. You're missing one thing." She said then walked over to his dresser asking "Still keep ties in the top drawer?" She asked. "You know that usually wrinkles them." Lightning sighed and griped "Mom, I'm not wearing a tie. I don't need one.. Can't we just go?" He asked. Minty took out a tie then went and put it on her son. "Never hurts to try." SHe said as she straightened it up.

She patted his chest adding "And you should really place those toys someplace more private.." "MOM!" Lightning snapped with red cheeks. Minty snickered and smiled at her son. "You know I'd love to tell Carson how well you give it to his daughter. Think if he were mad enough, his head would explode?" She asked. Lightning's brows lowered as he scolded. "That's not funny Mom." "Did you notice that Carson gets an ugly little wrinkle under his hair line right before he starts shouting?" She asked with a laugh. Lightning opened the door for his Mother as he replied "Not really.. But I have noticed he cringes his nose and holds his breath quietly before he starts just blurting out random stuff." Minty giggled at that...

The families arrived at Wheel Well in time to cut the ribbon and begin to celebrate the grand opening! Violins and flutes and a piano, keyboard played simple and light music. And for most of the night, Sally had stayed with her Father and Lightning with his Mother. Only getting a glance towards each other from time to time when they could. Sending quick, silent, cute smiles, or a wink, or a charming gaze. At some point, Minty was at the bar, Carson talking to a few of the town folk, which gave Lightning and Sally a moment together.

Lightning smiled and complimented "You look beautiful. As always though." Sally giggled some and took her boyfriend's hands. "And you look nice, as always of course." They gazed into each other's eyes. They were young and so in love. "How did I get so lucky?" Lightning asked, looking down into those teal, blue eyes of her's. Sally raised a brow answering "You didn't get lucky, I totally trapped you." 'Trapped me huh? I think it's more like I trapped you." Lightning argued playfully. Sally giggled and shook her head. "Not a chance Stickers." "I hope you never stop calling me that." he cooed then leaned in to kiss her, but Sally stopped him with her hand. "Maybe we should wait until after the party.." She quietly suggested.

Lightning sighed. "Alright.. But you know making me wait only makes it harder on you later." He teased. Sally rolled her eyes with a smile. She didn't care. She loved this idiot. Sally heard the music change to a more bouncy style song I guess for the style playing tonight. She glanced at the band then back to Lightning saying "La Valvse de L'Amour." Lightning raised a brow asking "What now?" Sally laughed saying "The song! It's french." I don't speak french. Or hear french for that matter." It made Sally laugh as she then positioned Lightning's hands on her hips."It means the waltz of love." Lightning smiled warmly at her as they drifted into their own little world. At first swaying, holding each other's hips. But Sally then leaned into Lightning's chest. She could smell his wonderful scent, feel him breathe, his warmth. She nestled in and was just at such peace in this state. To those two, at this moment, nothing else existed.

Carson stared at the couple. He disliked Lightning so much. How could Sally fall for such a low being. Minty walked up and announced herself with a loud sigh. "Kids seem to be happy." Carson wouldn't even look at Minty as he said. "Ignorance is bliss." Minty frowned as she looked up at Carson. He was such a grumpy, unhappy man. "I know Monty can be... Rough around the edges, but.. If he loves something, he pursues alright?..Monty is a determined. strong, confident, an over zealous young man and I can promise you that if he loves your daughter, he will give her more than any man could." Carson glanced over at Minty then back at Sally and Lightning.

"And I'll bet you he just wants to make Sally happy in the end. Isn't that what you want?" Minty asked. Carson shook his head answering. "You can't be happy if you are struggling in life." Carson argued kindly. Minty snickered saying "That's not true at all. I mean look, at them. You are telling me that your daughter is struggling?" She asked. Carson sighed and stared at his daughter. No.. Sally looked... Happy...


	60. She's gonna choose him

Sally waved goodbye to the last of the guests. Bobby was about to leave to when Sally stopped him, grabbing his arm saying "Thank you so much Bobby. You did a truly amazing job." Bobby nodded replying "Sure. Anytime. Long as you let me borrow my best boy here from time to time." "You got it." Lightning snickered with a smile to that then waved out at Bobby and bid goodbyes. Sally wrapped her arms around Lightning saying "And thank you Stickers. Tonight was great and just WOW. I mean look at this place! Its really amazing." She complimented. Lightning smiled and gazed into his love's eyes and said "You're welcome." Doc walked up to the couple and to Lightning, asked "Bolt put up?" Lightning sighed answering "Yes Doc. Not getting her back out until I get to Daytona." "Good. Congrats Sally. Place looks great." "Thanks Doc." Replied Sally.

Sally then looked up at Lightning with curiousity, "Daytona?" She asked. "Gosh this month has flown by... It's barely Christmas!" she exclaimed. Lightning shrugged it off saying "Don't worry. I'll be back here at least once or twice before the actual season starts. Plus I'm spending Christmas with you babe." Sally did smile hearing that, but this week, this month, his break had just flown by!

Carson appeared from a ways behind. Staring maybe. Lightning noticed, but pretended not to. It was for the best really at the moment. Sally noticed though to and patted Lightning's chest asking "Think you can start clean up for me?" "What? Clean up duty?" He whined. "Better get me more brownie points than." He griped. Sally giggled saying "Sure, whatever. I'm going to go talk to my Dad." She walked away and to her Father.

Sally stood next to her Father and asked "So what did you think?" Carson smiled a little before answering "It's a nice little place. I hate that you'd rather work hard at cheap motels than be home.. In California?" "Dad, I'm happy here.." Sally muttered. Carson frowned a bit and nodded as he looked at Lightning. "I know..." He whispered. He looked down at Sally and then took his daughter's hands in his own. "Is he treating you right?" Sally's eyes widened. She just wasn't expecting that! "Yes, Dad. Of course. Look, Lightning may not"-"My time to talk baby girl.. You listen." He gently scolded. Sally shut her mouth, letting her Father continue. First he sighed then stared at Lightning.

"I don't.. Exactly like him. But it's not because of who he is I guess.. He's just.. Slightly.. Immature and selfish and he seems so cocky all the time.. He acts like a know it all and he knows nothing about real life. He lives in a fantasy. He's the type of guy that women woek on and mold into a great guy, only to have him leave them for the next best thing." "Lightning isn't like that.. You know, I always made you proud and did what you wanted. I made perfect grades, I worked part time for you to learn how to be stable on my own, I dated the men you liked and never brought home a single guy you diliked. I went to the schools you wanted me to, and even married Ben like you wanted me to." "You wanted to marry him." Carson corrected.

Sally snickered and explained "I didn't want to marry someone you didn't like. Ben was a great guy okay? I lived close by like you wanted and became an attorney." "I wanted you to a lawyer." "Dad..." "Sorry.." Apologized Carson. Sally sighed and looked at Lightning "Moving to Radiator Springs and.. Being with Lightning is something I want to do. I'm going to do whether you like it or not truthfully." Carson stared at his daughter.

"And what if he leaves you for the next fancy trophy?" Carson asked. Sally looked at her Dad and shrugged saying "Than you get the satisfaction of being right. That's what you care about most, right?" She asked rudely before walking away. Carson's brows lowered. He wouldn't call her back or lecture her right now. Now was not the time. Instead he sighed and headed to his car. Sally noticed and just figured he was going back to her room to stay for the night.

Sally walked up to Lightning who saw a bit of that scuffle and asked "You okay?.." Sally nodded. "Yeah. My dad is just.. Ugh.." Lightning chuckled. "Well.. I'd say tonight was a sucsess." "For sure!" Agreed Sally. Minty walked up to the couple and complimented them. "Great job you two. Sally, you look gorgeous by the way. I would have told you sooner, but.. Your Father and I didn't get off on the right foot exactly." Sally's brows lowered. "You two met already? I was so busy with Wheel Well and seeing him that I forgot to introduce the two of you.. I am so sorry.." "Don't be.. I've met trees less stiff than that man. He needs to loosen up.. I mean I'm sure he's great.. Oh and CONGRATS... Lightning told me about the promise ring."

Minty said with a smile. "Um.. Where is it?" She asked, fading her smile. Sally grabbed her hand and frowned. Glancing at Lightning before answering "I.. Haven't told my Dad.. I may not honestly.. I mean.. He's so... Hateful.." Minty felt bad for Sally then brushed her hand over Sally's shoulder saying "Well I'm here for anything. You just give me a call and don't you dare be shy. You are like family already. Better treat her right Mon." Minty warned. Lightning nodded saying goodbye to his Mother for the night.

Sally sighed saying "I wish my Dad was more like your Mom a little.. Just a little bit." Lightning snickered and bobbed his head from side to side. "Maybe.. Might be more annoyed though. Hey, let's lock up and head back to my place for the night.. I'm lookin to turn in those extra brownie points." He teased. Sally giggled asking "Why are you so weird?" " I don't know, but you love me." Sally rolled her eyes. That was true.

So once it seemed all the guests had left, and locking up, Lightning and Sally walked to the red vette and got in when Sally noticed her Father's car still here. "Lightning, was my Dad inside when we locked up?" She asked. Lightning stared at Carson's BMW and shook his head. So Sally got out and walked up to the car. Lightning stayed behind and waited. Seeing Sally talking to her Father who was inside the car. She glanced at Lightning a couple times and part of Lightning was super curious and being nosy, he almost got out and walked over. Sally walked back though and got back into the vette, shutting the door. Lightning smiled at her asking "Ready to get freaky?" Sally snickered with a smile. Why was he so goofy right now? "Well.. No.. Um.." she mumbled with a suspicious look. Lightning's brows lowered.

"What?.." He asked softly. Sally bit her lower lip, remaining silent. "What?" Lightning asked again more clearly. Sally frowned a bit then answered finally. "His car isn't running right.." "No." "It's making this funny sound and running softly.. Barely making a sound as if it's struggling." "Nope, no." "Lightning." "No! I shouldn't have to help him out. That man hates me and plus, I'd embarass him more going over to help." "Lightning.." Whined Sally.

Lightning only whined back with "Plus, it's a BMW. I don't know much about them and even if I did, those cars are all side ways, backwards and upside down. I'd have to remove like half the engine to change the dam filter!" Sally raised a brow. "So if you don't know much, how come you knew that?" she asked. But Lightning wasn't budging. Sally smiled and teased "It'll get you more than just _extra brownie points_ _tonight_ _.."_ Lightning glared at her and sighed. "Fine. I'll help him, but I won't like it. Talk about ironic.." He growled as he got out. "Thank you.." Sally called before he shut the vette door.

Lightning grumbled words to himself that no one but him understood before taking a deeo breath and approaching Carson's car. "What's the problem?.." He asked with slight smart tone. Carson looked up at the kid answering "I don't want you touching the car and braking it." "I work on and race cars for a living.. Let me just.. Take a look?.." Lightning asked. Carson didn't answer. Lightning sighed saying "Come on man.. Sally just wants me to look at it.." He whined a bit. Carson shook his head then popped the hood. Lightning thanked him rather rudely then looked at the engine. He did not expect to see the line 6 inside this thing.

"Alright give it some gas!" He called. Carson revved the car and Lightning shook his head then shut the hood before waling to the window saying "Could be the fan or a belt, but I think it's a pump.. Hard to tell without driving it.. Is it rough driving?" He asked. Carson smickered saying "You have no clue what you're doing, do you?" Lightning shurgged and admitted "This brand is a tough car. They are built great, but it's hard to work on most models. BMW and Mercedes are known for this..." Carson only snickered saying "You know nothing excpet how to run them hard and turn left. I told Sally you'd be useless." Lightning held his tongue, but had enbough of this man. He glanced at Sally and held up a finger, motioning one moment then asked CArson "Can I test drive it?" Carson looked up at the kid and chuckled. "You? Can you even drive manual?" Lightning just stared at Carson for a moment. Was the man seriously asking Lightning that?

Lightning took a deep breath before nodding. Carson shrugged then said "Fine.. But if you tear anything up, you are paying for it." He warned. Lightning nodded and watched Carson get out. As Lightning got into the driver seat, Carson got into the passenger. Sally was surprised to see that, as was Lightning. He looked at Carson almost with dusgust. "Uhh.. What are you doing?" Carson shut his door and buckled up saying "My car, my rules. Can't let you drive off with it and then it come back with some dent you try to lie out of because you don't have money." Lightning just stared at Sally's father in shock. How dare this guy! Really pushing buttons here. Carson looked at Lightning and asked "Do I need to help you shut the door and put on your seatbelt? Race cars _do_ have seat belts right?" Lightning took a quiet, deep breath as he shut the door, buckled up, and started driving the car. It did startt slow.

Like it didn't want to go. 25...30...40... It was driving better at faster speeds. Lightning drove very well, very clean, very carefully, very quietly. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Carson began taling to Lightning. "Why race? I mean out of all the things you could have done with your life, why race?" Lightning glanced at Carson "EYES ON THE ROAD!" CARSON SHOUTED! It made Lightning swerve a bit, julting the car to te side a secind before straightening up. "GOD DAMMIT! Some race car driver you are!" Shouted Carson! LIghtning quickly defended himself, "I'm sorry! You just yelled at me suddenly and"-"Is that how you drive on tracks!? With my DAUGHTER!? Jesus Chrysler, you're going to kill her!" "NO! No.. I.. I don't..." Lightning mumbled and drove slow and careful. Carson was making him nervous.

It got quiet in the car. Lightning could feel a bit of the problem though and slowed at one corner to a stop, backing up and turning around and headed back up the pass where they began. "I think it's an easy fix.." "Sure is, you should really think about what is best for Sally." "I meant the.. Car.." Lightning muttered. "I know what you meant. Listen kid, I don't personally hate you. I just know what is best for my daughter and you are not it." Carson explained. Carson then began talking about Ben, Sally's past, the future he had all planned out for Sally, the future again now. "Kids? A home? Mini vans?" Carson asked. Lightning didn't answer. Carson became angry and snapped "Are you even listening!?" Lightning snapped back in and it was obvious the kid had tuned Carson out a little! This made Carson EXPLODE!

"ARE YOU KDDING ME!? Is this how you treat my daughter!? Look, I know deep down that you just want her for the sex. There is no reason to drag her around to just dump her off! You want to be with my Sally, get a real career! You're young. You have the time to go back to school and get a higher education." "Carson, look! I am a piston cup Champion! I drive cars for a living! I have and will always drive cars! I can make a lot of money doing it if I stick to it! JUst like any job! IN FACT! I can make so much more and I plan to! I plan on making so much money just to throw it in your face! I will make sure Sally lives better than she ever could have with BEN! GAH! If I gotta hear one more stupid comparrison between Ben and I, I, I"-"What? Drive in circles? This is going to go no where with you. I am trying to get you to better yourself and drop the teenage dream of being a cup driver." "It's called the PiStOn CuP!" Lightning shouted and swayed into the other lane. Carson noticed and yelled "WATCH THE ROAD!" Lightning hit the brakes, HARD to a sudden stop!

Carson only yelled "If you drive race cars like my car, than you have a failing career in the making. One cup does not make you a champion kid! Grow up and stop racing cirlces!" Lightning nodded. He nodded and looked at Carson saying "Alright. Alright, I'll stop racing cirlces." "Good. Finally! See, start listening to me and we might along in the future." Lightning sighed and continued to drive. 25...30...35... Lightning shook his head and muttered "I dount it.." Carson snickered saying "Hey, get on the right side of the road. Geez.. Do you drive on the left side to?" Carson asked in a snarl. 40...42...45... Oh Lightning knew he shouldn't and slowed down. 45...40...

Carson then said, "I'll just take this by a real mechanic tomorrow. Get someone whose paid to know what he's doing to see what the problem is." Lightning glanced at Carson and asked "You think racing is easy?" Carson chuckled answering "Yea. Any weak car owner can drive fast. I've even taken this baby out over eighty." "Eighty huh? Top out should be close to one sixty." "And what's the fastest you actually drive those race cars on average?" Asked Carson. Lightning shrugged explaining "Well, my average speed is only about ninety. Average and top differ though because"-"HA! Well, by that standard, I should be able to become a professional race car driver. That is great! Thanks, I'll consider telling my janitior." Carson laughed. Lightning had it!

He shifted the gears and gunned it! THe car made a loud rour! 45...55...60...65. "WOAH! HEY! What are you doing!" Shouted Carson! 65...70...73... "SLOW DOWN!" 80...85..88..95... Sliding, driting around the ledges of the steep hills and rocks of the pass! The rear tires dangled off once or twice! "STOP! STOP THIS CAR RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Jerking the car side to side as LIghtning drove hard and maybe a little rougher on purpose. 100...110...112... "THIS IS INSANE! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US!" Carson yelled!

Holding on for his dear life as he felt he was being tossed around loose in a can! "FFUUUCCKKKK STOP THIS CAR!" Carson ordered as he panicked! 120...135... "But anyone can do this, REMEMBER!" Lightning yelled like a smart ass! 138...140... "I LIED I LIED! JUST PULL OVER! I'M GOING TO HURL! OH FUCK! I'm getting whiplash!" Carson shouted as he covered his mouth! LIghtning was so fast he even made the car jump a little over the final hill. Hitting the ground right in front of the bolt and screeching to a drfting, side ways stop! Dust flew everywhere! Sally was shocked and ran out to them!

Carson fell to the ground outside his door and gagged a bit, spitting and coughing. Sally ran up to him and called "Dad!? Daddy!? Are you okay?!" She asked. Lightning slammed the driver door shut and walked around saying "He's fine." Carson heaved a bit then looked up at Lightning and shouted "You are INSANE!" Sally looked at Lightning and her face said it all. Lightning knew he messed up. Sally's brows lowered as she asked "Why did you do that!?" "I.. He.. He was mocking me and telling me how I am suppose to live, to work, telling me anyone could be a racer!" "And you needed to PROVE yourself!?" Sally snapped harshly!

Lightning as quuiet. A little unsure what to say sense he knew he messed up. Carson stood up and Sally helped him balance. "Come on Dad.. I'll drive you home.." Sally helped her Dad back into the BMW and shut the door. As Sally walked around to the driver side Lightning let her know that "Pretty sure it's the pump... Won't really hurt it as long as he gets it replaced.." "GREAT! Thanks Lightning.." She said before slamming the door shut. Lightning felt really bad right now. "I'll.. Call you.." He muttered. Then watched as Sally backed up before pulling out and leaving.

Lightning stood there a moment alone. He shouldn't have done that. He knew it. But he was pretty sure Sally would forgive him, but would Carson?...

 **i apologize for this onw being so short, was tired and sick still. anyways. so heres a shorter one. hope you enjoy!!!**


	61. Craving some of your attention

Sally parked the car and glanced at her Dad. He looked at her and thanked her for driving him back here. He reached for the handle and **_CLICK._** Doors were locked. Immediately Carson looked at Sally asking "What are you doing?" Sally frowned a bit then asked "What happened on that drive?" Carson sighed answering "Your boyfriend is insane. He could have killed us. He drives sloppy. I try to give him options for a better future and opinions and in return, the kid reacts like a child. Smarting off and telling me he's going to do what he wants to do anyway." "Dad, come on. Lightning maybe a little hot headed, but if he did that, you had to have continued pushing." Sally replied.

Carson snickered saying "No, I didn't I just tried to help him better himself." Sally rolled her eyes. "That has to stop." "Oh Sally, I'm not going to. As your Father I"-"No! This time _you_ listen!" Carson's brows lowered, but for argument's sake, he let Sally speak. "That's the problem with you. You are always telling me, the person I love to do what you think will set our future. I understand you want me to be taken care of and don't want me to struggle, but you're taking this to another level! You pushed Ben to go back to school, you know that? He was perfectly happy where he was in his job and then you made him feel so.

so small and disposable! You made me feel silly for wanting to become a journalist and so much so that I became an attorney!" "And it was for the best! Ben thrives as a doctor and you were a great attorney dear." "Oh I know I was! But that's-what- hold on.. The point is you always wind up changing the ones I love to make you feel better about them or so that you can brag about them!" "I do not." Argued Carson.

Sally crossed her arms then asked "Okay, what about Jeremy?" Carson raised a brow asking "Harmon?" Sally nodded. Carson sighed and rolled his eyes. "The kid wanted to take pictures for a living.. I just guided him down a more stable path. That young man is doing very well as a travel to travel just as he wanted before." Sally glared then asked "What about my best friend in school, Shelby?" Carson snickered. "She is a beautiful news reporter in New York. Much better than just waiting around and seeing if she finds something that interest her." Sally had enough as she wasn't winning. "The point is, don't you DARE go changing Lightning! He's passionate and daring, talented, smart, and knows what he's doing on those tracks!" "Oh I see, you just want to date a celebrity than." Carson growled.

Sally's jaw dropped! "I didn't-No! Gad Dad... Look, am I happy!?" She asked. Carson stared a moment before answering "Well not right now." Sally growled in frustration! "I am! I'm happy, I'm stable, I love where I live, I love what I do, I have a great boyfriend who yes, can be a bit of a pig, but I don't care. I want you two to get along because Lightning means so much to me and.. And..." She paused, staring at her Father.

Carson rudely asked "And what Sally?" Sally sighed. "He gave me a promise ring.. If I mean as much to Lightning as he means to me, then.." "Don't you say it.." "I'm going to marry him one day.." Carson slapped his forehead. He slapped his forehead and shook his head before asking "Why baby...There are.. Plenty of men better suited for you... I mean.. Is this just some type of rebellion? Is that why you want this bad boy kind of guy right now?" Sally shook her head. "No." Carson sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Why are you so much like your mother.." Carson whined. Sally smiled asking "Isn't that a good thing?" Carson looked at his daughter and sighed with a bit of a smile. "It can be.. You are so... Big heart-ed and see such good in people.." He frowned. Sally snickered and admitted "Oh no, not Lightning. When I first met him, I hated him. He was very annoying and very.. Blunt. He was a grade A asshole." She joked. Carson raised a brow asking "And now?" Sally hummed as she thought. "Hmm.. People change. Look, all I'm asking is.. That you apologize to Lightning and"-"WHAT!? I have nothing to apologize for. It's not going to happen Sally." Carson interrupted.

Sally sighed, but continued "And try to get to know him. He's actually a cool guy once you get to know him. His Mom isn't so bad either.." She added. Carson snickered saying "Oh please.. His family is a bunch if rednecks." "No they are not. You didn't make fun of them to Minty's face? Did you?" asked Sally. Carson shrugged admitting "I may have... used some big words.." "Dad!.. You should apologize to Minty, Lightning's mother to! From what I've gathered, Lightning came from a very hard working family. One of his brother's are even a doctor." She tried getting her Father to see that the McQueen's weren't so bad.

Carson frowned, thinking. "How many of them are there again?" he asked. "Seven." Sally answered quick, then "No, wait... Lightning is number seven... So... Eight? Nine including Minty.." She bad to mentally count them in her head for a moment. Carson sighed then asked "Could you unlock the doors. I would really like to go to bed." Sally raised a brow. "You will talk to Lightning and to Minty tomorrow?" she asked. Carson didn't want to but nodded. "Sure.. But I am not apologizing to that idiot kid." Sally unlocked the doors and Carson got out. "Night Dad." Sally called. Carson nodded, returning "Night Sally.. You behave yourself." Before shutting the door. Sally got out and tossed her Dad his keys before shutting the driver door and heading to cone number one...

Lightning picked up his phone to check on Sally. He was worried about exactly how angry he made her. _knock knock.._ "Stickers.." He heard from the other side. He immediately went over and let her in, shutting the door behind her. "Hey.. Look, I'm sorry." Lightning began. "I shouldn't have"-Her finger placed on his lips, he was cut short. Sally sighed and spoke up "You really shouldn't have done that, you really scared my Dad. You were very immature and stupid acting tonight with my Dad. Very rude and very smart and not in a good way." She scolded. Lightning just stared down at her. Sally removed her finger before continuing "But I'm sorry to.. My Dad is.. Over bearing and truthfully, he had that coming..." She frowned.

Lightning had to ask it. "Are you still pretty mad with me than?" Sally looked up at his blue eyes answering "Mad? No.. But.. I hate seeing you two act the way you two do to each other.. It's really childish.. I just want to be happy and is that really too much to ask?!" Sally barked! Lightning's eyes widened. Sally only continued "Gah! My entire life, my Father has ruled over me like he's my boss, not my Father! And I, in constant fear of his disapproval. I mean, why did I even care so much!?" She shouted! Lightning held up a finger, but it was worthless. The woman seemed to be on a bit of a one way path of bottled up emotions.

"I am a grown woman and I can make my own choices, right?" Sally questioned. "I may have failed at one marriage, but that doesn't mean I can not make my own decisions! I was the top of my class, honors, I was smart, AM SMART! Made good choices, the best choices for my life, for me! I made sure everyone around me was happy and maybe.. Maybe I should have been a little more selfish with that. I deserve respect! I have made a very good and very wealthy life for myself in Radiator Springs! Why can't my Dad see that?.." Sally whispered in a sniffle.

Lightning saw how hurt Sally was and reached for her. Cuddling her in his arms. "I am so sorry that your Dad doesn't see you for the bright, confident, amazing woman you are." "You are just saying that to get laid.." Sally snarled. Lightning chuckled. "No, I'm not. However, if I did so happen to _get laid_ due to saying that, I wouldn't protest much at all.." Sally tried not to smile, but couldn't help it as she playfully hit her boyfriend's shoulder. "Come on baby.." Lightning cooed. "Let me ease your mind and help you relax..." He kissed her hand softly, licking her fingers. Sally laughed as she pulled away. "Stop, I'm not in the mood." She whined. Lightning pulled her body close against his.

He gazed into her eyes and kissed her cheek. "Come on.." he coaxed, kissing underneath her ear. "Let's go into the bathroom and..I'll undress you.." He said as he kissed her neck. "You undress me and.. We take a warm shower together? Hmm?" Sally smiled as Lightning kissed the other side of her neck over and over. "Mmmm.. That does sound kind of nice.." She purred. Lightning chuckled quietly and brushed his fingers across her arms. "Come on baby.. I need you." Lightning whispered into her ear. It made Sally moan. Eyes closed and moaning softly for him.

Lightning took Sally's hand and pulled her, guiding her gently to the bathroom door. Once they were both inside, Sally shut the door then leaned her back against it. Staring at her lover who was staring at her with a lustful and yet loving expression. Lightning stepped closer, pressing his body against hers as his hands trapped her between him and the door. Their lips met instantly. Sally's tongue quickly found it's way past Lightning's lips and over his teeth. As their tongues met, Lightning couldn't help but notice how sweet Sally tasted rather than her usual post brushing, sour like, minty flavor. Sally moaned softly into his mouth, the room was quiet. Quiet enough you could hear the sounds of the kiss itself, their tongues in a sexual duel. Lightning breathed heavier, taking her tongue and sucking gently. Their lips parted for only a moment in time. Enough that Sally quietly mumbled "The way you kiss me really turns me on.." Lightning smiled ans as a reply, began kissing her again. This time, his tongue claiming role as the invader as they battled back and fourth in ecstasy.

Sally turned her face away, forcing the kiss to break. "..Wow.." She said with coy. Lightning bit his lower lip, tasting the remainder of her lips upon his. "You sure know how to make a girl wet.." She added. Lightning shook his head with a smile asking 'What are you trying to do to me?" His voice was gruff and gravelly. Only making Sally limp with arousal. She took off the jacket, the top, so Lightning took it upon himself to strip himself of his restrictive clothing as well. Sally was much quicker. Nothing but the soft, smooth bra on as Lightning still had the entire lower half to still undress. "Little eager, aren't you?" He laughed. Sally shrugged and blushed. She was so adorable with those red cheeks under her eyes. Lightning grabbed her hips and placed her up on the sink. He spread her legs and stepped right between them. The bulge of his pants pressing her wet and cleanly shaved area. He kissed her lips once, then the side of her neck. Tasting her salty skin, a hint of her perfume lingered and only enraged his hormones. The flavor making his mind drift. Thinking about that flavor of her's between her legs. It only made his mouth water. Lusting to taste his girl. Lightning knelt down, placing his hands onto her knees. He leaned his and was not slow. He did not ease in to take a sample. He dug in and took what was his.

Taking his time, careful not to rush this. He wouldn't let her just cum now. He wanted to savor this moment. He sawed his tongue in and out of her hole, some times slow, some times fast. Curling his tongue and dragging it across the upper of her area, stiffening his tongue and diving straight in. Sally moaned loudly for him. He was pleasing her beyond what she thought capable! Lightning dug in to the point he could barely breathe and he loved it just as much as her. Sally's entire body shook, trembled uncontrollably. So he stopped and looked up at her with those ocean eyes. Sally anxiously sang "Don't stop! Don't stop!.. I'm almost there!" Lightning resumed worshiping at the alter of her area. He placed her legs over his shoulders for the better access. Sally only twitched and moaned with his praises. "I can't stand it.." She murmured.

Lightning wasn't planning on stopping. She was close and the sounds she was making fueled him. The fact that she was trembling was almost enough to make him loose control of himself. He was very animal like. Eating her and devouring her for his pleasure and her's Aiming to please, for what seemed like hours of blissful pleasing. "Oh FUCK.. Keep going! I.. I, Oh my gosh!.. Keep going!" She demanded! Then suddenly, her body gave one hard jerk and her legs shook almost violently. Her body taking the aftershocks after each wave of orgasm that pulsed! She leaned her head back against the mirror, moaning loudly. The most pleasing part was the fact that while she twitched and cried out, Lightning didn't let up. Holding her legs down as he lapped her flowing juices. Drowning in her pleasure proudly!

He lifted his face up to gaze upon Sally's sweating and sexy expression. She was absolutely breathless and angelic. Her eyes a little watery and her ears hair a bit of a mess already. Lightning's face was covered in her juices. All glossy and warm. Sally panted as she sat up. Lightning stood up and wiped his face with the hand towel near them. His bulge was huge and stiff. Sally stared at it asking "You always that hard?" Lightning glanced down then slyly honeyed "Only when your around." It worked, making Sally bashfully smile. So beautiful.

Lightning took off his clothing, then Sally's bra. Within seconds, they were in that small shower together. The steam filling their nostrils and the room. The heat if the water relaxing any tense muscles or soreness. Sally handed Lightning the soap asking if he'd wash her backside. Lightning happily would. He rubbed the bar over her right shoulder while kissing her left one. His member, rigid, pressing against her ass. Sally moaned softly as he kissed his way up her neck and nibbled her ear. He rubbed the soap down her side, her lower back and then he set it down. Grabbing her ass firmly as he kissed her neck. **SLAP.** Gently across her cheek, then he rubbed the stinging skin. Biting her shoulder tenderly. Sally moaned and said "Enough.. Please.." She whimpered. Lightning stopped and she turned around, her hand instantly grabbing his member. "I just want you inside me already Lightning.." She mellowed. Lightning smiled and kissed her lips. Kissing her passionately as she slid her hand back and fourth over his member. Lightning groaned softly, sexually into her mouth. His member so hard that he was about to explode.

He pulled his lips form her just to briefly ask "What about protection?" Sally sighed and her hand ceased all movements. "Guess we have to get out of the shower.." She complained. Lightning smiled and assured "I'll pull out." Then began to kiss her lips again. Making out while their hands explored vigorously. Lightning shoved Sally back against the shower wall, he couldn't take it anymore! Holding her thighs up in his hands, he shoved his tough rod inside her wet hole without any fight. She was very wet, very ready and Lightning thrust hard. Harder than usual and fast. Fast, yet at a good pace. Sally wrapped her wrists around his neck as she held onto him, fucking her like an animal. His goal was selfish, it was his turn to cum and Sally only coaxed him on. "Cum for me baby.." Choking on her words as she found it hard to speak at all. "Fuck me til you cum baby.. I want to make you cum.. Can my area make you cum?" Her words only fueling his fire. "Fuck! Yes baby!.. Cum for me please! I can't take much more!.." She cried! "Fuck me Lightning! Fuck me and cum! Cum for me!" Lightning didn't have to ump, but a few more times before yanking his member out of her as he screamed in ecstasy! It was like a gallon of thick, sticky, white cum shot on to the shower wall! Lightning felt his body spasm with each spurt of his seed. Biting his lips hard as he came and the twisting orgasm slowly faded. He breathed heavily, panting as he carefully set Sally down. Sally shut off the shower then grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

They parted with a smack, Lightning extremely out of breath, smiled "I don't think I've worked that hard in my life.." Sally snickered asking "What do you mean?" "Do you know how hard it is to not fucking explode when eating you out!?" It made Sally laugh as she grabbed a towel. She tossed it over Lightning's head, blinding him as she stepped out the shower. By the time Lightning pulled the thing off, Sally had already covered her body with another towel. Lightning glared whining "I don't even get to watch you walk away from me naked? After all that?" He asked. Sally giggled a bit and rolled her eyes. Slapping her towel covered ass as she walked out of the bathroom. "Oh you're going to get it for that." Lightning growled. Sally looked over her shoulder replying "Oh I'm counting on it.." Before disappearing, shutting the door. Lightning sighed and began drying off. How did he get so lucky to be so on love with such a woman...

 **And sense the last one was requested they wake together and they didn't, They will in the next chap guys. I know you guys wished they did, so I will for you guys.**


	62. talking and being honest

Sally opened her eyes and glanced over to see her love, Lightning McQueen, still asleep. She smiled warmly. He was completely mesmeric. Sally scootched in close and rested up against his bare and warm chest. Nestling in and closing her eyes. Lightning woke up with a yawn and smiled as he looked down at Sally, greeting "Good morning.." In such a low, quiet, sleepy voice. Sally smiled replying "Good morning." The two of them cuddled there for a few minutes together in the cool morning and just took in being with each other after last nights fun.

Lightning took a deep breath then yawned again before asking "What are the plans today?" "Well.." Sally replied. "You need to speak to my Dad. I gotta get up and work.." "No... Stay in bed with me.." Lightning pleaded. Sally giggled quietly. "I have three jobs now Stickers." She reminded. Lightning sighed. "I know." Sally's phone buzzed on the side table next to the bed. She rolled over and checked it. "What is it?" Asked Lightning as he pulled the pillow over his face. Sally snickered seeing that then answered. "My Dad is requesting my appearance for breakfast." Lightning sat up, dropping the pillow into his lap. "Requesting? Does that mean you're in trouble?" "Probably." Sally admitted. "Why don't you come to breakfast with me?" She suggested.

Lightning thought about it. "Nah.. I.. I think I'll just go work on that car in the scrap yard." Sally raised a brow. "Why not? You should talk to my Dad anyway." Lightning sighed. He just wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Sally leaned close and kissed his cheek. It was an enticing kiss. "I guess I'll come along, but only if you buy breakfast." He joked. Sally smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll buy if you come." She tossed the blankets off and swung her feet out of bed. She looked so nice with the long and messy blonde hair. Wearing nothing but one of Lightning's tees and cute silk panties.

Lightning grabbed her hand and pulled her back into bed, crawling on top of her. "We could go eat breakfast with your Dad or..." His lips inches form hers, "Or we can pretned your phone never went off and stay here.. Make out in bed all day, what do you say?" He asked seductively. Sally smiled with a laugh. 'Ha.. I wish Lightning.. I mean I could get use to waking up like this, couldn't you?" Her question made Lightning worry. Was she already expecting marriage after giving her that promise ring? No, that didn't make sense. She wasn't ready just as he wasn't.

"Yeah, me too." He answered. Sally sighed with a frown which made Lightning worry. "What?" He asked. Sally took his face into her hands. "I just.. It's just you are going to be gone soon.. Off racing and traveling and I'm going to be left alone here.. All the time.." She hated that she couldn't go due to the motels and the town duties she had to. Lightning disliked it even more. He was a little jealous of some of the married racers. How their families, wives, and kids would come out and travel with them. Then again, those couples were married and or had children. Lightning sighed and kissed Sally's lips. "I love you. Everything will be fine. When I'm not racing, I'll be here, with you. All the time." "All the time?" Sally asked suspiciously. Lightning nodded. "And I'm going to make love to you every first night back." He added. Sally shook her head and playfully pushed him off her. "Come on, let's get dressed." She ordered.

Lightning watched Sally get up and grab a few clothes form the small amount she brought over. "My Dad will be in Wheel Well tonight, so you can have your bed to yourself again." She said. Lightning stood up and began grabbing clothes. "Maybe I don't want that. You could stay another night or two.. If you wanted.." Sally turned and looked at him. She did want to, but she wouldn't because of her rules. "Stickers.. No. I don't want it to feel like we live together." "But we literally live across a parking lot from each other. Basically the same thing." "No, it's not." Sally giggled. Lightning slipped on his pants, shirt and argued. "Well I'm looking into my own place anyway. Why couldn't we live together?" He slipped out. Sally's eyes widened as she was surprised by his asking. "What did you just say?" She quietly asked. Lightning stared at her like a deer in head lights. Realizing how and what he had just said.

He sort of regretted asking that now. "Um.. I said.. We.. I'm looking into my own place anyway.. So.. Why.. Can't we.. Be.. Together more...Often." Sally glared at him and corrected. "You asked why can't we live together." "Well.. I meant that as a question, not asking if you would.. I mean I would love that, but that's a big.. Step.. That.. Fuck, um.." He was struggling the poor man. Sally rolled her eyes and began slipping on her pants. "So you don't or do want to live together?" She asked. Lightning was silent. Watching her toss off the shirt, put on her bra and shirt. "Well?" She asked. Lightning swallowed hard, nervous maybe. He cleared his throat answering "Well, I'd..." He paused and thought a moment. "Yeah. I mean.. We're ready, right? Plus It'll be so much more easy to fuck you." He teased. But that only seemed to upset Sally. "No." She said firmly. "What?" Lightning asked confused.

"No." Sally repeated. "The fact that that is what comes to your mind when we talk about moving in together? That's exactly what I don't want to happen. We'll lose the spark we have." "I didn't say that." Lightning argued. Sally snickered. "You said it would be easier to... Have sex. We would lose the excitement and surprises and.. I.. I can't lose that with you.. We have a good thing going, let's leave it alone." She explained. Lightning's brows lowered. "Wait, you're scared we'll lose a spark?" He asked in disbelief. "A spark? It's not going to last anyway, it never does. I didn't think we even had a spark still?" "What? How could you not? Things are amazing." "YES! Yes, they are. But.." "But?" Questioned Sally. Lightning felt himself falling into a trap and held up a finger saying "Let's.. You know.. I.. I'm not me when I'm hungry and.. I, I feel starved. So, let's continue this conversation after breakfast or whenever. Kay?" He grabbed his shoes and Sally watched him sit and slip them on for a second. Part of her was a little hurt. How could he not feel the spark? "You don't feel a spark between us?" She asked softly. She sounded worried. Lightning sighed and asked "You want honesty or you want what you want to hear?" Sally's brows lowered. "What do I want to hear?" She asked a little rudely. "That I feel this amazing, rainbows and unicorns, sparkle thing that ignites me between us. I see stars when we kiss. That sum it up?" Sally's jaw dropped!

"And what's the truth!?" She snapped! Lightning stood up and took Sally's hands in his. "That you are an incredible woman and that I love you. There is no doubt that I feel a strong mental connection with you that is also physical, but there is no more first kiss, heart fluttering, spark. We've.. We've hit a routine here Sal." Routine?! What routine?!" She snapped! She was getting agitated and Lightning was trying to figure out how to cool her down. He held her shoulders and assured her "Look.. Everything is fine. Stop worrying." "Is that why you really gave me the promise ring? To change things up?" She asked. Lightning shook his head. "No, well.. Not for the most part. I wanted you to be reassured that I won't.. Leave you." "Why did you think I needed that?" "I don't know.. You can be a bit... Jealous.." He explained. Sally stepped back from him. Lightning quickly began adding "But I also gave it to you because I love you and I am promising myself to you. One day I'll ask a much more meaningful question than just will you move in with me. And honestly, I'm not afraid to take that step now. NOT THE MARRIAGE, but.. Moving in together." He made clear! Sally crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Gee... Thanks Light. You really know how to make a girl feel special..." "What did I say?" He whined.

Sally growled a bit answering "Nothing.. Nothing, don't worry about it. You ready for breakfast?" Lightning nodded and opened the door for his girl. "Maybe your Dad is just jealous of my charming good looks?" Lightning joked. Sally giggled "Hardly." The two heading to breakfast and dropping the small argument they had just had. Though now, Lightning really did kind of want Sally to live with him. Might be nice if they lived together. He also worried a bit about the routine. Did he a little self consciously try to create bumps in the relationship just to add some drift from the routine?...

Lightning and Sally entered the Diner and saw Carson waiting in a corner booth. The couple walked over and sat down. Carson glanced at Lightning then said "I didn't know you were bringing Lightning.." Sally sighed replying "Yeah, he's welcomed. I invited him." Of course she did, thought Carson. Lightning and Carson stared at each other for a moment. It was a bit awkward, a bit intimidating, threatening maybe even? Carson cleared his throat then glanced at the menu. "So, Lightning.. What do you recommend here?" The way Carson even asked it sounded judgie. Lightning went up on defense almost immediate. "Pretty sure there isn't a thing on this menu you'll see as good enough." the kid hissed. Sally looked at Lightning a little worried. Carson's brows lowered as he asked "And why is that?" Lightning snickered and shook his head. "Because you have trust issues." "Trust issues? Son, it has nothing to do with trust issues. Although that little stunt you pulled last night does dissipate any possible trust in you." "Don't call me son." "Why not? Don't orphans just accept anyone as a parent? Maybe that's why you cling to Sally. She is structure. Kid like you needs that." Carson griped. Lightning grew angry, Sally saw it and right as Lightning about snapped something or another, she placed her hand on his knee. Cooling him down fast and stopping him before he reached a steaming argument.

Lightning glanced at Sally and let out a quiet, short sigh before looking at Carson and apologizing. "Sir, I'm sorry about last night.." "No, you're not." Carson corrected as he looked over the menu. "Don't apologize for something you aren't sorry for. It's degrading." Lightning's jaw dropped as he looked at Sally. Sally shrugged and Carson noticed. "Sally, don't instruct him how to act around me. Lightning is a man, he can speak for himself." Sally and Lightning stared at Carson a bit confused. Lightning leaned into Sally's ear. "What's he doing?.." He whispered. Sally shrugged. Lightning sighed and nodded saying "Alright, you're right. I'm not sorry for last night." "Lightning!" Sally barked! Lightning only continued. "In fact, I'd do it again Sir. But I'm pretty sure I could do that over and over and over and it would never change how you see me, would it?" Carson sighed answering "Don't take this the wrong way kid, though I'm sure you will, but.. You are entirely wrong for her. The type of woman you need is.. Is out there just"-"Just not Sally, right?" Lightning growled. Carson glared blankly. Clearing his throat roughly, "Kid, I've been nice.. But I will not let my daughter fall for some pretty boy smile in a sports car. You think you know what a man is, but you are far form it. Still learning. Be honest, the only reason your eyes even looked upon my girl's way is because you were looking at her physical features. You planned on one night or two and dumping her just like the others, right? I mean, I'm sure there were others." Lightning had it!

Mia walked over and set down Carson's coffee asking of the table was ready to order. Lightning looked at her answering "Sally will take her usual, I'll take mine to go, minus the coffee. Whatever this guy orders, tell Flo I got it." Mia glanced at Carson then nodded and left. Lightning looked back at Carson continuing. "You came here to monitor Sally, not support her. I mean sense we are being honest here Sir. Thing is it's going to back fire for you. You can try to make me seem like the bad guy here, but I'm not. I meant what I said last night. I'm going to take care of her. I am going to work my ass off to give Sally the life she deserves and I'm going to rub it in your smug little face. I hope our kids look like me so you get to stare at pretty boy smile the rest of your life and learn to love it. Sir I plan to keep Sally away from stereo typing, negative men like you who think she needs this and that because she's a woman. You are degrading, not me. I'm going to do better than that because unlike you, I respect her and I don't need to put her in place, be firm handed with her, telling her how things are, I don't have to remind her of her place because I know pretty dam well MY PLACE. I am going to be her support, her help, her friend, her protection and her partner. Not her boss. And just by that oh.. You brought Lightning remark at the start, I know you know about me giving her that ring and know what? I meant it. You are stuck with me pops, and I'm going to be the best man I can towards her and you. I plan on making you fall in love with me just as I swooned your beautiful and intelligent daughter over." Lightning stood up and kissed Sally's head of hair saying "Love you. I'll see you later okay? Pretty sure you Father just wants some one on one time babe and I need to cool off in all honesty." Lightning admitted then looked at Carson and added "She's going to tell me if you wind up sitting here, lecturing her, scolding her and putting her down about her life's choices and me. Don't let me find out you did that to her. She does not deserve that and as her Father, you should be better than that. You'd think as her Father, you'd be setting a pretty high standard for the men in your daughter's life, but you actually set it pretty low.. I mean.. From what I gather you want a smart, wealthy, caring, strict young man for Sally, but you yourself are bossy, rude, mean, judge mental, you're an asshole. And I mean that with all due respect sir.. You are the biggest asshole I've met." Lightning then would leave. At least, that's what Lightning wanted to say to this man.

"No, you're not." Carson corrected as he looked over the menu. "Don't apologize for something you aren't sorry for. It's degrading." Lightning's jaw dropped as he looked at Sally. Sally shrugged and Carson noticed. "Sally, don't instruct him how to act around me. Lightning is a man, he can speak for himself." Sally and Lightning stared at Carson a bit confused. Lightning leaned into Sally's ear. "What's he doing?.." He whispered. Sally shrugged. Lightning sighed and nodded. "Well, I am sorry.. I really shouldn't have lost my temper with you.." Carson cocked his head to the side some. He knew he was rude to Lightning last night, pushing buttons. Part of him had hoped that pushing Lightning away would actually push him away, but.. Then there was Sally.

He looked at his daughter who loved Lightning for whatever reason. Her needy, begging eyes melted Carson. He would do anything he thought was best for Sally. Carson didn't try choosing favorites with his children. It wasn't like that at all. Nathaniel was very much grown up. Had his life completely together at this point and didn't need his Father. Samantha, though a bit more wild than Carson liked, was smart and had plans she followed. She had a strict schedule and was doing very well not to stray from her path. Sally however, stayed close to home, always needed someone to get her out of trouble,would get lost easy, strayed, she was broken heart-ed by Ben and then the baby. Carson just was afraid for her constantly. Always in worry for Sally. She had left home and was on her own and then when he finally gets the chance to ease her back home, this kid comes along and makes her want to marry him one day? Really? Him? This kid? A nobody in Carson's book.

Carson sipped his coffee and asked "Can we all just.. Be silent the rest of breakfast? I need to think." Sally nodded saying "Sure, we can go Dad. I have to get busy with Wheel Well anyway really and I'm sure Lightning has some last minute practice with Doc." Carson shook his head "No, stay. Both of you please. I'd like to meet this Doc some time to. He is the one who.. Cared for you in hard times, isn't he Sally?" he asked. Sally nodded gently. Long time ago and painful to remember. Lightning wrapped his arm around Sally, showing some small affection. Carson sighed seeing it, but told himself to at least try and see some good in Lightning for Sally's sake...

Lightning walked Sally out the diner and kissed her forehead before saying goodbye. "You call me when you get done with work up at the motel. And call if you need me, I'll help however I can, you know that." He added. Sally smiled and nodded. "Will do. Love you Stickers." "Love you to Sal." He smiled and watched her walk away back across the street to get her car. Minty was outside and called "Monty." The young man looked over then walked over to his Mother. "Hey Mom. Enjoying Radiator Springs?" He asked. Minty nodded. "Yes I am. This place is just heavenly Monty and the locals are all so sweet. How are things going with Mr. Grumpy Dad?" She joked in asking. Lightning sighed admitting "Not great.. Carson really doesn't like me and I don't think I've given him a reason to hate me.. I mean before last night.. And I guess earlier.." As he thought about. Minty raised a brow. "Why? What happened yesterday?" "I guess you could say I took Carson on a.. Little.. Joyride.." He smiled so stupidly after saying that. Minty's brows lowered. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you do that?" She asked.

Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know.. I messed up. I want to make it right, but.. I don't know how.." Minty frowned. "Well..Just be yourself and.. Be respectful.. Maybe be honest and tell Carson that. You messed up and want to try again. For Sally?" Lightning stared at his Mom and knew she was right. Minty glanced over then said "Here he comes anyway. Now's a good time to start that honesty." Lightning looked at Carson and sighed, but Minty was right. Carson began walking past the two McQueen's so Lightning rushed over to the man and walked along side him. "Mr. Carrera." Lightning started. "Can we just.. Talk? I think you and I got off on the wrong foot from the start and then you did kind of walk in on a.. Bad time.. Here.. Um.." "You were being dirty with my daughter." Carson growled. Lightning blushed and smiled awkwardly a bit. "Ha.. Yeah, but how many of us haven't?.." He joked then realizing what he had just said panicked! "I meant sex! Not with her only. Of course I am only. NO, no! um.. I didn't mean it like that.. Just you..." He sighed and bit his lip muttering "What is wrong with me?..." glanced back at his mother who balled a fist into her other hand with a hammer like motion. That was only confusing the kid more.

Lightning tried to move on from that as smooth as possible. "I am really sorry about how I drove with you last night. I just got a little.. Angry and tired of you putting my occupation down." Lightning admitted. Carson stopped and looked at the kid, telling himself to try and see the good, try and see the good. "Why do you race? Really?" Carson asked. Lightning stared at the man, thinking a moment. "Well," He answered. "It's a passion. I thrive on pushing myself and my car to the limit. Winning motivates me to push harder and well, I grew up around cars and racing. It's.. It's all I know. I'm fortunate to get to do what I love for a living. Especially sense it seemed like fate didn't want me to for the longest time. There is this certain experience I can only feel behind the wheel of a race car that.. Just both man and machine at their limits, there's a thrill and power that just comes with it Sir. A hope that I can be better than the next guy and the fear and excitement of the unknown, never knowing what is going to happen in that race. The proud moment that I realize I get to be a part of history, making faster, better, tougher cars. The speed, the color, the sound of racing and pushing each and every driver to their absolute edge, it's.. There's nothing like it." "So you really love racing?" Carson asked.

Lightning nodded with a smile. "Yes. I could never see myself doing anything else." Carson snickered saying "Well, Sally was right about one thing.. You are passionate about that sport.." As he continued to walk. Lightning continued to follow. "What are your plans for Christmas this week?" Carson asked. Lightning shrugged, which made Carson roll his eyes. "I'm here, your Mother is here and you have my daughter and you haven't made proper Christmas plans? Not even a dinner?" Carson asked rudely. Lightning felt a little silly answering "Well, uh.. No." 'Well start planning! Do you even have a place big enough for all of us? Or do you plan on having it at the little Cozy cone motel room?" "Um.. No, I... I have a place I think." "Inside. Not Wheel Well and outside. It's chillie and we don't need anyone getting sick. One thing I miss with my kids is the big Christmas celebrations. After Suzan passed, we all just.." He paused and looked at Lightning "Never mind. Can you handle planning a dinner for the holidays? Or is that to difficult?" Carson asked. Lightning's eyes widened. "What? NO, yes! I can handle it.." Though he had never planned one before. "Good. Look... I'm never going to.. Think of you as my own, but... Sally loves you so.. I guess I owe it to her to try and give you another chance.. Don't blow it."

Lightning was all wide eyed and surprised. "Yes sir! I mean No.. No, I won't blow it." Lightning exclaimed with a fake, stupid smile. Carson only sighed and rolled his eyes before waling away and leaving Lightning to the planning. Lightning slapped his forehead. "Stupid, stupid. Why did I say that!?" He snapped at himself. Minty giggled quietly seeing her son so flustered and frustrated with himself and Carson. It really did mean that Sally meant that much to the boy. That warmed Minty's heart like nothing else. Seeing one of her most troubled kids becoming a better persona and growing up, falling in love. Nothing like it. An older man walked by and Minty recognized him as Lightning's crew chief. "Oh, hey!" She called as she waved. Doc turned seeing Minty who walked up and introduced herself. "Hi there. You must be Hudson? Right?" Doc nodded once. "People call me Doc." He said.

Minty smiled and shook the man's hand. "Wow. Gotta admit, it's kind of crazy meeting you in person Doc." "A fan?" "Sort of. I mean my boys and my husband were the real racing fans. I've had to watch so many of your races over and over with them. I am pretty sure I memorized every single one." "That's.. Nice." Doc said with a raised brow. "OH! I'm Minty McQueen. Monty's Mother." Doc cocked his head asking "Lightning?" Minty nodded. "Nice to meet you. You raised a good kid." Doc complimented. Minty snickered and swatted the air a bit. "Oh please," She replied. "You don't gotta be modest. That kid is a handful, a tad annoying at times and stupid." Doc snickered. "Let me buy you dinner. You've been working with Lightning and it shows. Least I could do for someone willing to put up with my son." Minty suggested.

Doc shrugged. "The kid has talent. He's a great racer." "That means a lot coming from you to. Thank you Doc. So? Dinner?" She asked. "I shouldn't"-"Now hey, don't you know better than to turn down a texan? Never say no to Texas sir." She joked. Doc smiled slightly. "Sure.. I guess it might be nice to change things up. Flo's?" Doc asked. Minty shrugged "Sure. Seems like that and Wheel Well are the two places around here. Meet you here say?... Five ish?" "Five? Isn't that early?" Doc asked. Minty laughed answering "Not when you're our age. I like to try and get ot bed early" "Now you're speakin my language." Doc joked. Minty smiled happily with that. Seemed like it was easy to get along with everyone in town except Carson Carrera.


	63. gonna have to talk

Doc sat down with Minty across from him. "Glad you agreed to come." Minty exclaimed. Doc shrugged saying "It seems harmless. Plus, I'm sure you wouldn't mind in getting to know how well your son is doing." "OH, I know he is. I watch him on the tv and I have watched him grow so much over the years." Doc smiled at Minty. She seemed nice and it was rather easy to see that Lightning was influenced by his Mother a lot.

Tia walked over, giving Minty and Doc a glass of water each, then asking if they wanted to place their orders. Minty looked at Doc and asked "I'm.. Not quite ready. What about you?" Doc waved Tia move along. Minty smiled speaking "It's really a wonderful thing you've done for My Monty. Thank you." "Thank you, but it's Lightning who should be thanking me, not you." Doc said with a slight snicker. "That maybe true, but I wanted to thank you anyway. And no one deserves to have such a good mentor like you more than Monty." Minty giggled.

Doc curious, asked "How so?" Minty sighed answering "Well Monty had a hard time getting into the sport. I don't mean it was difficult for him to race. He's really good at it and I mean REALLY. Just.. He was always out street racing and then he had a hard time with making friends after what happened during racing school. I didn't make it any easier on him really.. Did you go to school Doc?" The woman asked. Doc nodded. "For a short time. I knew what I was doin though out on the tracks. You say he was street racing?" He asked. Minty nodded.

Doc snickered. That explained a lot. Tia came back around, and the two ordered dinner as they continued to chat. "So you're the doctor here?" Minty asked. Doc nodded. "And the judge." He added. Minty giggled "Well you sure work hard as a horse. So you call Monty, Lightning to?" Doc nodded then asked "Why did he start calling himself Lightning anyway?" Minty shrugged. "I think it was school or somethin. Maybe some publicity stunt. Never really knew for sure. Monty never really visit after um.. After his friends from the racing school sort of hurt him. Betrayed him. That's a better word for it. Then the one time he did, found out the girl he liked at the time moved on. Sally convinced him to come by finally. She seems so nice." Doc smiled agreeing "She is. Sally's a good kid. One to keep Lightning on a leash."

Minty raised a brow. "And you think he needs that?" "He needs stability, structure. That kid is a loose canon." Minty snickered with a smile. "That maybe true to." She agreed. Doc took a few bites of his fries and watched Minty for a moment. "You really raised him well. Adopted? Right?" Doc asked. Minty nodded. "Yeah, most of my kids were adopted. Monty was one of the harder ones to raise to. Him, Barb and Chad."

Doc nodded, just listening. "I think it was all you that got all four of my boys into racing." "Four?" Doc questioned. "You really must be a patient woman." he joked. Minty nodded with a smile, answering "My late husband and three of my sons. Robert, Chad, and then Monty of course. My husband played around with an old coupe. Took it out for a good fast test run time to time at the local tracks. Then Robert raced before Monty." "So you have two sons into racing?" "Uh, I did. Robert crashed." Minty admitted with a sigh. Doc frowned a bit. "I'm sorry. It does happen in racing. I crashed and it ended my career. Did it end Robert's?" Doc asked.

Minty was hurt, but sometimes it felt good to talk about it. "It did, he died.. Because of that crash he had." Doc's eyes widened slightly. "Oh.. I'm sorry." He apologized. Minty shrugged. "It gets easier every year.." Not really. "Monty loved watching his brother race. I think.. Part of me thinks that Robert's crash inspired him to continue for him. A bit heart warming, but I thought it was selfish. I didn't want Monty racing for the longest time because of Robert's death. I think that may have made him want to race more." She laughed.

Doc chuckled. "Yeah, kids will do that." He said. Minty took a bite of food. "So... You know Sally? I don't mean to seem nosy, but she is dating my son. Guess those two will be married before long." She exclaimed. Doc raised a brow. "Think so?" Minty nodded answering. "Oh yea. I mean Monty giving her that promise ring, I reckon those two are pretty sure about each other." "Promise ring?" Asked Doc. Minty nodded then eyes widened. "Oh.. Right.. They hadn't said nothin to much anyone. Might wanna keep it on the hush hush." She suggested. Doc agreed.

"So how long you know Miss Sally?" Minty asked. Doc sighed thinking "A few years. About two year maybe before Lightning came to town. She really is a kind woman. She'll be good to Lightning." Minty smiled warmly. "Yeah.. I hope so."...

Sally walked over to cone number one after Lightning wouldn't answer his phone. She knocked on the door, but saw his car wasn't around either. "Hmm.. I wonder where he is?" She asked herself. She was thinking of asking him to come have dinner with her as they usually did, but was having a hard time finding him at the moment. So next she walked across to the diner. His car wasn't there, but maybe someone inside knew where he could be.

Sally walked in and did see Doc and Minty together. She thought that was a bit odd, but ignored it for now as she was in search of Lightning. Sally walked up to the table near the register to Flo and called over, "Hey Flo." Flo's eyes widened. "Hey honey! You are JUST the person I need right now!" "I am?" "YES! I'm busy with customers at the moment. Do you mind taking these meals over to the boys?" "The boys?" Sally questioned. Flo nodded and grabbed two bags of food and placed it in front of Sally. "Ramone and Lightning. There over at that old blue home off main street. I was going to have Mia take it over, but"-"No, I got it Flo!" Sally said quick and grabbed the bags and headed to her car to drive over. What were Ramone and Lightning doing at that old house though? She wondered.

Sally parked the Porsche, and walked up the short couple steps to the front door of the dark blue, single story home. It was an older house and one of the few that were still in pretty good condition. Sally walked inside and was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of fresh paint. To the left of the entrance, was the master bedroom with the only bathroom next to it, the right was the fairly large kitchen with open dining, which had two doors there. One door was a screen and went to a back porch that was in severe need of a remodel. And the other door went to the attached single car garage. If you walked forward, and to the left, there was the living room which was medium small. It had an old fireplace and then on the back wall, a door, leading to the second bedroom of the house.

"Lightning, Ramone!" Called Sally. "In here!" Called Lightning. Sally walked into the living room to find the guys finishing up painting the room a sort of rustic brown grey and one wall was a light, smoky like, black. "What's going on?" Sally asked curiously. Ramone smiled answering "We fixing this place up right. Got a leather couch in my garage we'll be putting in tomorrow morning and a nice dining table Flo and I have just sitting in there to." "Oh? Okay... But?" Sally started. Lightning walked over to her and explained "This was the only place that was in decent condition and in my kind of price range now." Sally's eyes widened as she stepped back. "You.. You bought a house? But why? I didn't think you were serious!?" She yelped.

Lightning only gave her a confused sort of look. "Well, yeah. I mean.. I've been wanting my own place and the motel is..Sort of small and not exactly enough room there for a Christmas dinner to fit our parents without feeling stuffed." "But, but... But this is a HOUSE. Lightning, I've seen your budget before! YOU CAN'T AFFORD THIS." She barked. Lightning's brows lowered. "I can. I've done the numbers. You need to relax, why aren't you happier about this. I thought you'd be excited." He admitted.

Sally frowned replying "I'm sorry, but I'm not. Why do you need a place? We were fine, you were right across the street from me." "Well now I'm just down town." Lightning chuckled. Still unsure why Sally was so upset by this. Sally sighed and shook her head. "Things didn't need to change. Besides, you will barely be here to take care of the place. What are you even going to do with it?" She asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Live in it. Look, why are you upset about this?" "I'm not upset!" "Yeah, okay babe." "Don't okay babe me!" Sally growled. Lightning's brows lowered. He had enough of her crazy attitude. He glanced at Ramone then took Sally aside to another room to continue this silly argument. If that's what it was. It sort of felt like it.

Lightning shut the garage door and once they were inside flipped on the light. "What is your problem?" He asked quick. Sally crossed her arms answering "I don't have a problem." "Yes you do. Talk to me, please. I want to make you happy and I thought maybe after earlier this made sense. At least it did to me." "What made sense?" Asked Sally. Lightning sighed with a slight shrug. "I don't know.. We.. We seem to be moving forward.. Out of the routine we fell into and I thought maybe this was the best for us." "Buying a house?" "Well... Your Dad wanted me to plan Christmas dinner and I've been thinking of buying my own place. Something bigger and more permanent. So yeah, it made sense to me. Because I thought that maybe you'd want to make this our home." Lightning said firmly. Sally just stared at him in shock. So her Dad comes to town and suddenly Lightning is all up for a promise ring and a house and now making this their home.

"Lightning.. I admire your.. enthusiasm.. But.." "But? Seriously?" Lightning snapped. Sally frowned as she watched Lightning become pretty aggravated and upset with her now. She tried explaining "Lightning I am not ready for this step. The.. The promise ring is great and it really does mean a lot to me... But moving into a home together is something that.. It's a huge step." Lightning shook his head. "Why are you so afraid to take risks? I mean, you said it yourself. I'll barely be here so it would be you here all the time." "So you expect me to hold the fort down and keep this place tidy and cleaned up for us?" "Yes. NO. No, that's not.. Wow. You twisty little bitch." Lightning muttered. Sally's jaw dropped!

"Excuse me!?" She shouted! Lightning only got in her face saying "You heard me." "HOW DARE YOU! You want to push me into moving in with you and now call me names!?" "First off, I'm not pushing anything! Second, it's not name calling if you are one!" "OH MY GOD! You can't be serious right now!?" "OH I AM! I do this huge thing for us and take another step forward FOR US, and you rather be stuck in the same old routine, never changing, never growing! Why is it so bad to move in with me? What do you think is honestly going to happen?!" "I"-"What are you afraid of?" Lightning interrupted.

Sally bit her lips, thinking. She was afraid for a lot of reasons. "You come off as this strong, independent, high end, lady who has it all together, but maybe deep down you are just a scared, little, fragile, barbie doll who needs her stupid lists and schedules to even take a shit and Daddy to tell her what to do!" It got so quiet as the two just stared at each other.

Both a little hurt, both pretty angry, both done. Sally took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. "I think I should go." "YES. Leave, please. But I'll be here! Preparing OUR future and actually taking a dam risk!" "Yeah, that's so easy for you, isn't it!? You are always taking risk and putting US in danger!" "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Lightning yelled back! Sally only growled in frustration, throwing her hands dramatically. "It means I'm not ready BEN!" Sally snapped in his face! Lightning's expression changed drastically. "Wait.. Ben?" Lightning muttered. Sally took a second to realize what she just shouted and stared up at Lightning. Worried that now, Lightning would begin a whole new argument.

But actually, Lightning dropped the fight completely. He wasn't mad at her for yelling Ben's name at him. Actually, he was glad she snapped and opened up a little more. And maybe Lightning realized he was pushing her now as something must of happened to Sally being pushed by Ben maybe? He wasn't sure, but her snapping the wrong name was a hint into the past. "Sally.." He cooed and reached for her hand. Sally stepped away and shook her head. As if she was dazed. "No, I.. I have work.." She muttered, shutting down. Sally walked around Lightning, through the door and shutting it softly.

Lightning stood there for a second before heading back into the house with Ramone. He was worried. Not that he would lose Sally, although, he wondered if he was actually accidentally pushing her maybe. He was more worried about why she was afraid and thinking that something. It must be something that happened with Ben, would happen again...

Minty laughed! "Okay, okay! Enough about my kids!" She contained herself. "What about you? You have any kids of your own?" She asked. Doc shook his head answering "No. Nasty little things." He snarled. Minty snickered. "They aren't so bad. Come on, seriously? You never wanted the white picket fence or the little wife to come home to?" Doc shook his head. Truly, he loved one woman that much. But.. Things didn't work out. "Nah.. I never found someone like that." He said.

Minty sighed. "Well.. Better to have loved than never loved at all. I was married twice. Wouldn't mind a third, but.. Think my boys wouldn't like the idea of their mother dating very much." She joked. Doc snickered with a smile. "See, I don't ever want that. Get married and divorce or have to deal with all the drama. I'm not one for that sort of thing." Minty laughed hard! "OH PLEASE! You're a racer! You boys are all into drama. It's.. Part of the sport." Doc shrugged. "Sure, I guess." He admitted.

Minty sipped what was left of her drink, then gathered her things. "This has been a nice dinner Doc. And it's nice to my boy is taken care of and has someone lookin out for him when I can't." Doc smiled and nodded. "Anytime. I favor the kid, I'll admit. This was nice Minty. Should do this once more before you leave." "OH FOR SURE! But next time, you are payin." She added as she stood up. "Think I'm gonna stay and grab a drink before headed back to my room." She added, once more. Doc stood up and stretched. "Alright. Be safe. A lot of the travelers that come through at night can be a little rough." HE warned. Minty laughed! "Oh please. I can handle any man. And if not, my secret weapon can." She said, patting the purse with her gun. Doc snickered and shook his head. "Night." He said as he left.

Doc walked out and glanced at his watch, seeing the time. Getting late. He walked over to that old car of his and got in, shutting the door behind him, putting the keys into the ignition. He sat there for a second and stretched again. Watching a man walk in that looked to be a passer through, a wanderer. Someone that was more rough than he liked to be passing through his town. He hesitated leaving as he worried about Minty. Though, Minty seemed able to handle herself really. She was a character. And she was.. Yes, attractive for her age group. Doc waited a moment, but didn't feel easy with it. He got back out and walked back into the diner. Sure enough, the man was already over and talking to Minty.

Doc sighed and watched the man whisper into Minty's ear. Minty only laughed at the man and gently, pushed him away saying something that Doc couldn't exactly hear. Doc watched. He watched the man try taking her hand and pushing a shot of something towards Minty. Minty blushed and shook her head, refused his offer, good. That was the smart choice here. Doc watched the man drink the shot and seem to ease up the pressure. But then he grabbed Minty's hand, Minty yanked her hand back and snapped something. She began to get defensive. Doc didn't like that. The man reached for Minty's hand, grabbing it firmly.

He leaned into her ear whispering "Why you gonna act like that darlin?" Minty's brows lowered. She only looked into the man's eyes and snarled "Thanks for the offer _DARLIN_ , But I'm afraid you ain't my type!" Then Doc appeared, wrapping his arm around Minty's waist. "Everything okay honey?" He asked. Kissing her cheek. Minty looked at Doc then back at the stranger answering "It is now. Where were you? I was waiting forever." She whined.

The man quickly let go of Minty's hand. Doc sighed answering "I'm sorry Min.. I had to work late. Being Mayor has me stayin late a lot of times." Glaring at the man, Doc asked "This man bothering you?" Before Minty could answer, the man lowered his head and left. Minty snickered with a smile. "Shouldn't stay so late at work _HONEY_." She joked and sipped her drink. Doc snickered and watched the man. He sighed then asked "Why don't I walk you out. Make sure you are okay. Pretty sure Lightning would hold it against me if I let anything happen to you." Minty giggled. "Maybe..." Minty and Doc linked arms and walked outside. Walking up to the hornet race car.

"So this is that legendary race car huh?" Minty asked as she stared at it. Doc nodded. Car was old, like him. Had some scrapes and bruises. Painful memories. Seeing it even reminded Minty of Robert's car back home. She sighed and looked at Doc, "Thanks.. _Honey_ " She teased. Leaning in and kissing his cheek before walking off to the motel for the night. Doc watched her go and sighed. Looking at Sheriff who was sitting at one of the tables outside. "What?" Doc asked rudely. Sheriff's eyes widened as he answered. "Oh nothing. She seems nice." He said. Doc only rolled his eyes and got into the race car, heading home...

Lightning locked up the house for the night and started headed back to the motel. He parked the car at his, but got out and walked over to Sally's. He took a moment before knocking. She opened the door and he couldn't help smiling as he looked at her adorable she was in her lounge wear. Her hair down and messy, fluffy kind of. SHe was wearing a thin black tank top, tight, black yoga like pants, fluffy white slippers, and a white, long, thickly warm cardigan. "You look amazing." He complimented. Sally snickered and shook her head. "Come on, come in." She said. Stepping back so Lightning was able to come inside, shutting the door.

"So.." She mumbled. "Guess you want an explanation about earlier huh?.." Sally asked. Lightning shook his head slowly. "No. Not of you don't want to talk about it. Look, I wasn't trying to push you into anything. I really wanted my own place and I do want you to think of that place as..." He stopped and frowned and realized how pathetic he probably was to her. Ben probably gave her so much more.

Lightning stared at the ground as he continued. "I'm sorry I can't give you as much as.. Other guys could. I realize now that.. That house might be a little small for your taste. I thought maybe it could.. Be ours, but.. I sort of jumped a gun here huh?" He asked looking up to her. Sally sighed and stepped closer to her boyfriend. "You give me more than anyone else has Stickers.. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. It really is the sweetest thing you've done and the place is perfect size. I mean, come on, I've been living in one of my motel rooms for the past couple years and I've not taken a hot bath in forever. And baths use to be one of my most favorite pas times." Lightning chuckled a bit hearing that.

He took her hands in his and softly assured. "Sally, I am here for you. For anything you need, I'm here. Day or night, across the street or across the states. I want you to know you can come to me and I will not judge you for your past. Never again. I know I have before, but I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to want to move forward with me... One day.. I hope." Sally nodded and gazed upon his ocean eyes. "I love you Stickers.." She cooed as she hugged him tight. Lightning returned her affection, wrapping his arms around her to and saying "I love you to Sally." Such a good, heart warming moment between the two.

They sat down on the couch together where Lightning asked "Did you eat after you left?" Sally nodded then asked "Did you?" Lightning nodded. They cuddled up together on the couch and Sally asked "So.. You want me to move in?" Lightning sighed and thought for a moment before answering her. "Yeah. I'd absolutely love that. I know I'd be gone all the time, and I don't expect you to just clean and take care of the house all the time. I just want to take another step with you. I'm just.. Not ready for the marriage thing, and besides, I think couples should move in together before they ever get married We might find out we really aren't compatible." He warned.

Sally snickered and nodded. "That.. Could be true. But what then? We brake up?" She asked. Lightning shook his head. "It won't happen. I love you and you love me. That's enough right?" HE asked. Sally giggled. "Okay Barney." She teased, joked. Lightning shook his head. They turned on the tv and watched something on some channel. Cuddling and making the most of the short time they had left together. Sally looked up at Lightning asking "Could I think about it?" "About what?" "About.. Moving in together.. I mean.. It would change a lot of things and.. Then there would be rules and... Chores." "Ugh.." Lightning whined.

"Yeah, but.. Come on, we don't need rules. Do we?" He asked. Sally nodded. "I've seen your room when you get lazy.. I'm not going to keep cleaning up after you." Lightning snickered and agreed to that at the least. "Yeah, okay. I understand. Sure, you think about it all you want Sal. I'm not in any hurry, I'm gonna be around for a long time." "I should hope so!" Sally exclaimed! Lightning snickered happily then took her hand and looked at the ring. "You're wearing it now." He stated. Sally nodded with an "MMhmm. I'm not ashamed of you. Though, it might cause a little confusion once the press realize I'm wearing it." "Maybe. Who cares because I'll tell them the truth." "And what's that?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled warmly before answering "That one day, you will be my wife. Just.. one day." Sally loved this man, but her heart was hurt badly with Ben and the baby and how that marriage went. She was so afraid of things just repeating themselves again...


	64. The next step

The office was about to close for the day when the older man with silver hair, chiseled chin, a perfect body for his age, the boss of the company, walked up to the newest young attorney. "Miss Carrera!" He called with a smile. "Wow.. You are just as stunning as you're mother was." Sally looked over with confusion. The man reached out to shake her hand introducing himself. "Mr. Camp." "Mr. Camp, hi! Um.. Wow, nice to finally meet you. I'm.. You already know my name.. wow.." She felt pretty stupid now. Camp chuckled and nodded. "Relax, You're Father told me you started her a few weeks ago. Just now had some free time to chat. I worked with your Dad on a few cases on the divorce side." "Oh! Right! I am so sorry I didn't"-"Now, now, it's all okay. Hey, if you're half as good as your father, I expect great thing from you junior."

Sally raised a brow. "Um.. Yeah.." "I actually came to you to make you a great offer." The man admitted. "What's that?" Sally asked softly. "Well down at the university, they asked me to have one of the brightest, smartest lawyers in the firm go over and give a bit of a speech about what we do around here. Thought you might be interested. Now there is no pay.. But it's opportunity." "Wow, me? Really? But.. I'm just a random, new city attorney." Sally reminded. Camp nodded replying "I know that. But you are also daughter of one of the finest lawyers in the state of California. What do you say?" "Umm"-"GREAT! Can't wait to hear all about it." Camp exclaimed.

He began to leave, when Sally grabbed his arm, stopping him and asking "Wait.. What do I talk about again? Exactly?" She blushed. Camp shrugged answering "Just.. Say what your Dad would, you're a Carrera. You'll figure it out, you're smart." The man walked away. Sally stood there for a moment. It was a great opportunity, but it was obvious it was only offered due to her Father's name...

"So that's what we at California firm 456." Sally finished. The class applaud her as she stepped down. The professor walked back up thanking Sally. "That was a wonderful lecture in the definition of law and.. What it takes to be a lawyer or even Judge might I add. Thank you. Okay class! Remember you're home work. Writing a fifteen page definition on law and order. Not the tv show, this is not a joke. Hampshire, I'm talking to you." The man warned. The class laughed at their fellow class mate as they were dismissed.

Sally stepped out among the students. Brushing her hair back behind her ear. And that's when he saw her. She was gorgeous! The way her hair lightly gleamed in the lights, her eyes of teal blue popped, her pink nude lips glossed. "Wow.." Muttered the young man. One of his friends noticed and nudged him saying, "She must be new. Go talk to her and wipe the drool from your mouth." The young man wiped his lips, even though there was no actual drool.

He walked up and greeted. "H-h-hi.. I'm new here, you must be Ben. BEN! I'm Ben, I mean.. You, you're wow. You are.. Wow.. I'm.. I'm just gonna go." He said and turned around to walk away. Sally giggled and stopped him. "No, hold on." Ben turned around with the brightest of red cheeks under his gentle eyes. "I'm Sally Carrera." Sally introduced and shook the man's hand. Ben smiled a little and re-introduced himself. "Hi.. I'm Ben.. Ben Bentwheel."... Sally smiled asking "So you are a student here?" Ben shrugged answering "Sort of.. I'm taking a few classes to improve my job." "So what do you do?" "Just a general surgeon. Nothing fancy." He bragged.

Sally snickered then explained "I was just giving a speech. I'm actually an attorney at law." "OOOhhh. That is fancy. Mind you if I buy dinner?" Ben asked. Sally raised a brow and Ben blushed again then asked "Mind if I buy you dinner. Sometime.." He smiled awkwardly. Sally looked at Ben, up and down. He was nice to look at. Small figured, but toned. Small build like her but with nice eyes and a white smile and such messy, cute hair. "Sure. Um.. Just call my office sometime. I work at the main district." "GREAT!" Exclaimed Ben with a huge smile! "Alright. See you around Ben." Ben melted as Sally walked away. Just falling for this beautiful creature he had just met...

Carson smiled as the doors opened. One of his daughters were getting married. Sally stepped out in a sparkling princess like wedding gown. Her hair up in braids over her newly cut bangs. Her make up was darker but the hint of purple made her eyes pop. She had very long, shoulder length, dazzling, sparkling diamonds drop ear rings. She looked absolutely beautiful. Carson took a deep breath as his daughter approached him. "You look so perfect..' Carson complimented.

Sally smiled and glanced down at her wedding gown. "Thank you Dad." "You're Mother would.. Well.. She'd.. I wish she could see this." Carson said as his eyes teared up. Sally frowned, like a sad frown, then hugged her father. "I love you Daddy." Carson pushed away gently with a smile saying "I'm not crying.. I don't want to mess up that perfect dress." Sally just smiled at her Father. Then Ben's mother stepped in. "OH don't you look stunning Sally." Sally smiled at her soon to be Mother in law. "Suzan would tell you to get it together Carson." The woman joked.

Carson chuckled and nodded. That was true. Ben's mother approached Sally with a necklace box saying "Every woman in our family has worn this on their wedding days.. Even me. It would mean so much and be an honor for you to bare it to." She opened the leather box, revealing the most outstanding, multiple diamond necklace. Sally's eyes widened. "I.. I'd love to.. Yeah.." She answered. The woman held the necklace over to Carson asking "Would you?" Sally took a deep breath as she stared at her Dad and he at her. Carson looked down at the necklace and nodded before taking it carefully into his hands.

Carson gently, slowly wrapped the necklace around his daughter's neck before clipping it. Sally turned and faced her Father. He had tears in his eyes. Sally gently wiped them with her thumb. "Dad... Don't cry so much." She giggled. Ben's Mother smiled warmly then said "I'll tell them you're about ready." "Okay." Said Sally as the woman left. Carson sighed and took Sally's hands. "Are you are you want this? You are happy, right?" he asked his daughter. Sally smiled and nodded answering "I think so." Carson raised a brow and Sally blushed before changing her answer. "Of course I am Dad.. Only joking." She lied a bit. It wasn't lie, but was. It's hard to explain how she felt that day. She was scared and nervous beyond normal! But Sally brushed it off as just wedding butterflies. Carson nodded and with one more deep breath said "Alright. Let's do this thing." Sally giggled quietly, smiling as she took her Father's arm...

about 1 year later...

Sally shut the door and let out a deep sigh. Her hair was a bit messy and wet from the rain. Her clothes soaked, her heels blistered from walking. She walked into the kitchen of the expensive apartment that she and her husband, Ben had been living in. She could hear Ben on the phone, talking about some work stuff to his fellow doctors and operations he was suppose to be doing soon. Ben walked past the kitchen where he saw Sally.

Drenched, upset, broken. He sighed then spoke into his phone. "Hey, I'll call you back." He hung up and walked into the room Standing on the other side of the kitchen, he asked. "Why did you walk home in this weather Sally?" Sally looked up at her husband answering "I needed space.." "Space? Really? We're going to have this fight again?" Ben snapped. Sally shook her head saying "No, that would be pointless.." Ben's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me Sally!? I offered to come and pick you up!" "And I waited for you again!" Sally yelled! Ben rubbed his eyes and leaned on the counter explaining "I had something come up at work. I'm a doctor dammit. I can't just.. Let someone come in and say sorry, you have to die because my wife can't wait a little longer!" "Now that is not fair Ben." "NO! What's not fair is that you expect me to put you above everything Sally! I can't do that in my line of work!" Defended Ben. Sally only snickered and shook her head saying "And you never will, will you?" "You could have taken a cab. Why did you walk?" "I told you, I needed space and needed to think." "You did this for attention!" Ben shouted!

Sally sighed and became only more and more angry. "I'm.. I'm lonely Ben.." "That's silly." Ben scolded. "NO IT'S NOT!" Sally yelled back! Ben stared at his wife and shook his head. They had this fight a dozen times before. Sally stared and tried to explain or vent, once again. "I understand you have an important job Ben, but... Don't I matter? Don't _WE_ matter?" Ben was silent. "I.. I want to feel cared for, loved.. I want to feel something for you again..Ever sense we got married... You've changed... I want to come home and we are happy again and no more sitting on our phones or doing work here or anything and I want a family with you Ben!" She whined.

Ben nodded. "Alright.. Sally, I love you. I.. I wish you would stop feeling that way because I do care for you and I do love you.." He assured. Ben walked up and embraced his love. "Look, I'll set time aside for you every night from now on." Sally turned away. "I've heard that before..." She mumbled under her breath. Ben's brows lowered. "Fuck it. I tried. I love you, but you better stop with this attention seeking stunts and get it through your head that work has to come first to give you ALL OF THIS!" He shouted as he raised his arms. He meant the luxurious lifestyle they were living.

Sally's eyes teared up as she rudely growled "Maybe I don't want any of it.." Ben just stared at her. How could she say that after everything he had given her!? "Whatever." Ben snapped as he left the room. He walked away and into his home office. Shutting the door and getting back to work. Sally placed her hands over her eyes. She stood there and began to cry again. Again and again, every other night or so. She hoped this would pass eventually and some how she and Ben would be okay in the end...

Months later...

Sally was cutting up the vegetables and placing them into a mixing bowl when Ben had gotten home. He heard her in the kitchen and walked in. Sally glanced at him and put on a fake smile. "Hey.." She greeted. The fighting seemed to be dying out, but so did the fire that they once had for each other. Ben sighed and walked up behind her. He took her hands and stopped her from cutting any further. He kissed the back of her neck asking "How about I draw you a bath and you relax for the rest of the night.. Let me handle dinner." Sally looked over her shoulder suspiciously asking "Why? What happened today at the hospital?" "Oh nothing. I just know you are stressed.. And I want to do something for you.. Maybe we even dress up for dinner? Hmm? I know how you like to do that at home."

Sally smiled a little more real asking "You really want to?" Ben nodded and kissed the back of her neck. "I do.. And.. I was thinking about something you said a few months ago.." "What's that?" She asked. Ben kissed her neck once more before answering "How you want a family. So.. I was thinking.. After dinner, you go put on something sexy.. I'll throw rose petals everywhere.. Light a few candles.. And maybe"-"Are you saying you want to try for a baby?" Sally asked as she pushed away and faced her husband.

Ben nodded answering "Yes. I want to have a baby with you." Sally lit up quick. She jumped at Ben, wrapping her arms around him tightly and smiling so much! "OH YES! Yes I want to do that more than anything!" She exclaimed and gazed into his eyes. Ben snickered with a flirty smile, placing his hands on her hips. "Okay baby. Then go on and relax, get a bath then put on something beautiful for dinner. I'll set it up on the terrace tonight. That way the stars gleam perfectly into your eyes." Sally smiled even more. "I'm going to make sure to do things to you that you've only dreamed about tonight mister." She teased. Sending a shiver down Ben's spine and his face turned red as he smiled awkwardly. Sally rushed off for her bath. Ben let out a sigh of relief. He figured giving Sally a baby might make her want to stay as he was worried they were on the verge of divorce...

"We've been trying for a few months now Ben.. I don't think it should take this long to get pregnant.." Sally whimpered as they sat together in bed. Both tired and emotionally exhausted from stress between work, each other, and this whole baby making thing not working yet. Ben wrapped an arm around his wife assuring her that it's okay and that they'd keep trying...

Few weeks later...

Sally sat at the obgyn alone at the moment. She and Ben were meeting up here. Sally was growing hurt and frustrated with the fact that she wasn't pregnant yet, and she and Ben were meeting with the doctor to talk about this and their possible options, together. Problem was, Ben was late.. Sally checked her watch. The nurse walked over and asked "Do you still want to wait Mam? The Doctor has to leave soon... She has a delivery scheduled and has to prep." Sally frowned and thought about giving up on Ben ever showing up, "I'm going to wait a little bit longer... He's on his way." Sally explained. The nurse nodded and walked away. Sally sighed and stared towards the doors muttering, "I hope."...

Ben walked into the house and shut the door as he happily called "Sally! Hey, Sally! You will never guess what happened at work!" He made his way throughout the luxurious home and to the bedroom as he continued. "Ralph is retiring and so the head of surgery asked me to become the new replacement!" He exclaimed as he took off his coat. Sally was sitting on the bed, watching tv as Ben continued "You realize how much more money we will be making now. Not to mention this means that when Dr. Willis retires, I might get a shot at getting HIS JOB! Tell me, now, how does this sound? Ben Bentwheel, Head of surgery!" He asked with a proud smile.

But Sally only pouted saying "Yeah.. Sounds great.." Very sarcastic and Ben noticed. He went and sat down next to his wife, asking "Hey.. What's wrong?" Sally glared at him. "Um, what happened to _MY_ doctor appointment that _you_ said you would come with me to?" "Oh. Well.. I know how easy it is to reschedule that sort of thing and I mean I got a promotion baby. I couldn't just say no to that. Besides, I thought I texted you.." Sally became furious! "So you didn't forget about me, just put me off for a promotion!?" She yelled!

Ben's brows lowered. "Well.. It wasn't like that, I just did what was best for us. For our future." "NO! No, you didn't Ben! You wanted a dam promotion and put it ahead of me!" "It was just a consultation you had today Sally. You can get another." "This consultation was about our baby!" Sally reminded. Ben stood up and raised a brow asking "So you are pregnant?" Sally only growled furiously in anger then bury her face into a pillow to scream! Ben sighed and sat back down next to her. "I take it that's a no.. Sally.. Maybe we.. Stop _TRYING_ and just.. Have fun with it and then it'll just happen. You are so stressed out lately that.. It maybe making it harder for you to get pregnant." he tried explaining.

Sally sat up yelling, "So this is my fault!?" Ben shook his head saying "Now you know that's not what I said Sally." Sally sighed and looked away. She was hurt. Hurt that Ben knew about the appointment and yet chose work over her again. This time over her and their trying for a baby. Ben's phone began to ring. He glanced at it then sighed, but smiled. He leaned in and kissed Sally's forehead. "I got to take this baby. I'll talk to later about this. Worst case scenario, I'll just buy you a baby."

He joked about that of course. He then walked off, answering his phone. Probably work again. Sally sighed and felt the tears begin to build. She was just so.. Lonely. She had hoped bringing a baby into this world would give her someone to love and who would love her back, fulfilling the emptiness she had inside anymore...

a few days later...

Ben was on his phone. Sally tried talking to him a few times, but he only kept telling her to wait. Sally was so heart broken. She had a horrible day at work and did something drastic. Sally sat in waiting for her husband. Ben finally hung up after what seemed like hours and grabbed his coat saying "I got to get to the hospital. A man is coming in who ruptured his spleen and a few more things. kind of excited about this one." "Oh.. Okay, but"-"Helicopter jumping. Who does that, right?" Ben asked with a chuckle. Sally frowned and tried telling him. "Ben.. I.." "Love you sweetie." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Sorry, can we talk later?" he asked. Sally sighed saying "Sure, but Ben"-"Thanks.I knew you'd understand." He grabbed his keys. And as he reached for the door Sally announced, "I quit the firm." Ben froze.

He slowly turned around and looked at his wife with confusion. "Why would you do that?" he asked. Sally rubbed her elbows answering "I just.. I wasn't.. Appreciated.." "Appreciated? You aren't serious, are you?" "Ben, I couldn't do it anymore. The cases I was given lately were just.. Depressing and morally wrong." "Who cares if it feels morally wrong or not Sally. You're an attorney, it's your job." Ben scolded. Say frowned and nodded. "Right.. Of course.." She mumbled quietly.

Ben sighed. "Go back down there tomorrow and maybe you can get your job back. You were one of the highest paid city attorneys in the book babe. You'll never find a better job." He then shut the door and left to the hospital, to work. Sally sighed and was hurt. She was tired. More than tired, exhausted. Emotionally, mentally, physically. She was done and broken. Ben was pushy, he was selfish, and he only cared about work it seemed...

Ben got home late. Which wasn't exactly unusual. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of lavender cucumber water. Sipping it gently then walking into his home office and checking emails. "Hey, Sally!" He called. "Sorry, I'm late again. Emergency room needed me!" But there was no answer. That wasn't exactly odd either. Ben brushed it off and finished with his emails and sent a few out before heading back to the kitchen and peeking in the fridge to see what leftovers his lovely wife might have made and left him. He didn't see anything. "Sally baby!" He called. "Did you make dinner or pick anything up!? I would have, but.. Got a little side tracked. Hey, did you get your job back?" Nothing.

Ben was a little suspicious now. So he walked into the bedroom where he found a nicely made bed, untouched. No Sally. "Sally?" He called softly then checked the bathroom. She wasn't there either. Next, he checked the other bathroom, the living room, guest room, game room, pool, terrace, gym. Nothing. He grabbed his phone and no missed calls or texts. "That's odd." He said to himself. He dialed up her contact and it went to voicemail. "Must be busy getting work back together.. Though..It's a bit late for that.." He muttered. Ben shrugged it off and showered then bed, then work the next day. Thinking Sally would be home at some point. Thinking she was just as busy as he was as they often were...

A few weeks later...

Ben held a clipboard and was looking over his charts as a nurse rushed over to him with a phone. "Dr. Bentwheel," she called, grabbing the man's attention. "Your wife is on the phone." Ben's eyes widened! "She's back!?" He exclaimed in shock! The nurse shook her head. "Not exactly.. She called a few seconds ago." Ben took the phone answering "Sally?" in such worry! Sally sighed and only replied in whimpers.

 _Ben... I.. I'm so sorry..._

"What happened? Where did you go?"

 _I.. I had to leave Ben..I shouldn't.. I shouldn't have, but I had to.._

"Why? just.. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you. I'll bring you home. Are you safe?" He walked into a private waiting room and shut the doors to speak alone to his wife.

 _Yes.. Ben I didn't call to come home.._

"What? Why did you call then? That's absurd. You have to come home Sally. I.. I miss you.."

 _I'm pregnant.. I found out a week ago.._

Ben leaned against one of the walls. Feeling his heart break "Wha-what?.."

 _I am so sorry... I know I messed up..._

"No. No, you didn't... I did.. Why..Why don't you come home..Please.."

 _I..I want a divorce._

"What?.."

 _I know.. That's awful of me to announce over the phone..Just.. I can't do it anymore.._

"And the baby? is the baby okay even?"

 _Yes! Yes, the baby is fine. Look.. You know I won't keep you from our baby, but.. We.. We aren't good for each other..Not really.. I'm just not..._

"Happy?..." he asked with such pain in his heart, a lump in his throat.

 _"Yeah.. I'm not happy there.."_

Ben slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He felt his hear fall apart as he began to cry. He finally broke hearing Sally say those words.

"But.. Sally.." He cried. "We, we finally have a family and you want to leave?.." He cried hard and sort of loudly. It made Sally cry to. She cried and replied.

 _It's not like that Ben..._

"Can't you.. Please come home.. We can.. We can talk about this.."

 _Okay.. But... My car keeps breaking down.._

"Tell me where you are... I'll, I'll come get you.."...

Sally woke up from her memories with a sigh. She looked over to see Lightning next to her. He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. Was he anything like Ben, no. Was their relationship like her previous? No. Sally sighed. Here was this wonderful man who was wanting to build a future for them slowly and she was the one pushing away. As she dreamed of all of those memories, she realized she was.. She was the Ben in this relationship. Pushing away, always busy, always something...

 _Lightning shook his head saying "Nothing. Um.. Do you think we will drift apart once I leave town?" "What? Why would you ask a thing like that?" "Well.. You realize once I set out, I won't be back for a few weeks because of all the new seasonal meets and clubs I have to attend.. Then I'll only be back like two to three days depending on where the next race is and I'm going to be worn out and.. Unable to... Spend.. time.. With you and.. I mean that's a lot of stress, plus you are going to always be busy now. Like now.. You.. Aren't even listening..." Lightning's words drifted as he watched Sally going through papers and keys and counting them._

 _"I am listening Stickers, just busy." As she texted on her phone. "Yeah.. I know.. I'll just come back later.." He replied. Sally said nothing as she was glued to the phone. Lightning's brows lowered. "Alright, I'm going to leave town and won't be back in time for the grand opening of Wheel Well. Might decide to move to the Arctic, buy a goat and name it McQueen junior. Might even learn to speak to the fish."_

 _He was doing this on purpose and Sally glared at him as she set down the phone. "Oh, now you are listening?" He asked. Sally's brows lowered as she prepared to fight. "Look, I have to work. I can't just drop my customers and pretend you are the only thing that matters. My world doesn't revolve around you all the time Lightning. Why are you acting like this?" she asked. Lightning shook his head growling "Forget it.. i have my own stuff to do anyway." He snarled then left..._

Sally knew she was going to have change thing. Lightning didn't deserve to be treated that way. No one did. She rolled over and shook him gently awake. "Hey.. Stickers.." Lightning took a deep breath in and exhaled with a yawn as he woke. "MMhmmm?.." He moaned. Sally rested her hand on his chest as she began "I have some things I need to say to you." "Oh.. Okay.." Lightning muttered softly, still sort of asleep.

Sally sat up continuing. "I.. Had a few.. Realizations and was thinking about you wanting us to move in together. I'm scared. I'm not okay and I'm afraid everything will wind up like Ben and I were.. But.. I know I'm the problem, not you here.. And sure, I'm scared, but.. If we're together? I think I can take risks. Because when I'm with you, I... I feel more me than I ever have before." Lightning stared at her and sat up next to her asking "What are you saying?" Sally smiled a little as she answered "Well.. We have to set rules. And just because we live together doesn't mean we won't be busy. I still have the motels and work for the town." "I would never ask you to quit your jobs, just.." "I will always make time for you if you can promise to forgive me when I mess up and put work first.. Because I'm sure I will a few times.." Sally admitted. She hated that, but she was pretty sure she would without meaning to.

Lightning smiled warmly and caressed the side of her face with his hand. "Sally, I love you. You know I'm here to stay. No other girl would put up with me anyway." He joked. Sally snickered and shook her head with a smile. Thinking. "Lightning.. Ben pushed me into marriage. He pushed me into his family and into this.. HUGE place to live and into being.. A pet.. Rather than a wife and I thought that was love." She admitted.

Lightning's brows lowered. "Sally, you're not a pet. I wouldn't treat you like.. Like a trophy wife. A lot of guys I work with might, but"-"Like Jeff.. I mean.. His wife is a lingerie model who wears tight clothes to every race she comes to." Sally griped. Lightning sighed and nodded. "Yeah.. Ingrid is something.." Sally slapped Lightning's shoulder with a mean look on her face. "Doesn't Gorvette have a baby this last year?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded. "Last June." He answered. Sally sighed and noticed they got off track here. "Look, let's do it." She exclaimed. "After my Dad leaves, let's do it. Let's move in together for Christmas." Lightning smiled. "Really?" He asked. Sally nodded with the same happy, loving smile as his.

Lightning pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "Wow." Sally whispered with red cheeks. "Can you kiss me like that again?" She asked shyly. Lightning chuckled and nodded then kissed her again. Passionately, amazingly, lovingly, lustfully. Sally's hand rested on his thigh and she rubbed up slowly towards his groin. She stopped when she could feel the raise in his pants. Lightning broke kiss and glanced down before blushing saying "Sorry.. I have no control around you.." He smiled in a silly way. Sally's expression was more devious and seductive though from his. Lightning raised a brow asking "What's that look for?" Sally shrugged. A sexy little, teasing shrug.

She uses her index finger to gently push Lightning's chest downward, pushing Lightning back down into bed before fidgeting with the crotch of his pants and taking his hard morning wood out and into her hands. Lightning watched with excitement as Sally leans over then slowly runs her tongue around the head, ever so lightly, tickling down the back of his member and back up again before sucking the head into her mouth. He couldn't help but gasp, his body stiffening as she glided her lips all the way to the base of his rod, sucking on him tenderly yet very hungrily.

"OOhh Sally.. Fuck, you're so good at this.." Complimented Lightning. Sally slightly smiled, then she only sped up. Sucking and stroking his member so good! Lightning softly moaned and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "God dam Sally.. You make me want to just tear your clothes off and fuck you." He exclaimed in a husky tone of voice. Sally lifted her head up, stopping for a moment as she replied "Dam right I do. And I think you need to fuck me right now." Lightning raised a brow asking "I need to fuck you right now?"

Sally nodded, biting her lower lips, answering "Yes, you do.. Now get up and fuck me Lightning. You know you want to." She teased with seductive eyes. Lightning's brows raised in surprise. "Don't you have work?" He asked as he saw the time on the clock next to the bed. Sally sighed and leaned over. She took the clock and unplugged it, also turning it around then settled back in her seat saying "I think I might sleep in.." with a wink. Lightning smiled at her. God, he loved this woman.

Sally then cocked her head a little asking "Now, don't you want to fuck me baby?" Lightning nodded answering "Hell yes. I want to bury my hard member inside your wet, juicy, hole. Lightning sat up, rolled Sally over onto her back, taking her lower half of clothing off then placing her legs over the tops of his arms, pushing her knees back towards her head. He aimed and held his member at her hole, teasing her as he entered only the very tip of him inside her then removed it quickly as he stares down at her. Their eyes locked onto each other. Sally bit her lip and whimpered slightly as he teased her one more time before sliding his entire member all the way inside her. Filling her completely! Sally closed her eyes tight and let out a gasp!.. "Oh yes that's it baby! Fuck me, oh my god yes fuck me!" she cheered!

Lightning only replied, "Oh I will fuck you baby, I will pound that wet hole of yours." Slowly he begins to pump his shaft in and out of her, feeling her juices beginning to flow over his member Her moans growing louder, her places inside getting tighter as she tightens down her muscles around his member as he fucks her into an orgasm! Lightning's pace picks up rapidly, his breathing quickens, feeling his member raging, growing even harder inside her. Sally could feel all his cum roll up that main vein! "Ohhhh Sally!, Sally!" he shouted repeatedly, thrusting his member inside her deeper, harder and faster, about to explode!

Sally could feel him hitting that perfect spot nearly! She reached down and played with her clit as he fucked her senseless! She screamed out his name! Moaning loudly as her insides tighten! Tightening is spasms around her man's hard member, beginning to milk him! Suddenly Lightning let out with a hell of an erotic moan as he began to explode! He pulled out and unloaded all his hot cum all over Sally's pelvis and tummy. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she holds his face close to her's as their bodies settle. Lifting himself onto his elbow, he just lies atop her and stares down at her and smiles. With all her strength left, Sally managed to whisper,

"I love you Stickers."

"I love you too baby."


	65. Chapter 65 NOTE TO READERS

FORGOT TO WRITE THIS, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING OVER THE WEEKEND. I FAILED YOU GUYS ON THAT. I HAD TO DRIVE OUT OF STATE FRIDAY THEN BACK SUNDAY. I INTENDED TO UPLOAD ONE TO TWO BUT I SAT DOWN AND SIPPED A LITTLE COFFEE, GOT OUT MY PHONE SENSE MY COMPUTER WAS AT HOME THEN PASSED OUT ON THE COUCH I WAS SO TIRED I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO SAY ANYTHING THEN I FORGOT TO ON THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AS I WAS TRYING TO JUST GET THEM POSTED AND UP FOR YOU GUYS!

SO SORRY I FAILED THIS WEEKEND. I TRULY AM! I PLAN ON USING THOSE IDEAS BTW. KIND OF HAVE USED ONE OR TWO ALREADY. THE ONE IDEA OF S CALMING L DOWN WHEN HE IS ANGRY OR FRUSTRATED WILL BE USED, BUT JUST WAIT AS I AM PLANNING IT IN THE RIGHT SPOT. IT IS SOON, JUST NOT YET. I HAVEN'T EVEN CHECKED MY EMAIL YET TO SEE IF ANY REVIEWS, GOOD OR BAD HAVE BEEN POSTED, BUT WILL AFTER THIS IS UPLOADED. AGAIN, SORRY, I HAD WORK AND AFTER THE TEN HOUR DRIVE, I WAS SO TIRED, I'M SORRY.


	66. The awkward christmas dinner

Lightning had to get Carson on his side. He needed to make his intentions with Sally clear to the man. After all, this is Sally's Father. It was clear he meant a lot to her. So with a deep breath, Lightning bucked up and approached the man. "Mr. Carson.. Carrera.. Sir." He called. Carson raised a brow and looked at the kid asking "Yes?" "Um.." Shit. Lightning felt stupid. Abort! Bad idea! Carson's expression only scared Lightning more. But he needed to do this for Sally. One more deep breath and be firm, he reminded himself.

Carson's brows lowered. "How is dinner coming along? Christmas is only two days away kid." "Yes! Yes, it is and it's going to be great!" Lightning exclaimed! "I have a house I was..I did.. I mean, I bought..." Slap on the forehead moment! Carson snickered and asked "Wait? You have a house?" Lightning nodded. "Why didn't you say that before?" Carson added. Lightning shrugged answering "Well, uh.. I didn't have all the paperwork finished and it really wasn't official.. Yet, but now I do. I'm getting furniture put in today, just got finished painting yesterday. It's nothing HUGE, but it's a home." "Good for you, I guess." Carson replied.

He began to walk away when Lightning stopped him, grabbing his arm. Carson snapped a mean look to Lightning for that! Lightning let go quick and blushed as he continued "Um.. That's not what I wanted to talk to.. to you.. about.." he was nervous. Carson sighed saying "I'm listening." Lightning swallowed nervously then began. "Sally. About Sally and how I feel about her.." "The promise ring. Yeah, I know about that dumb idea." Carson growled. "Only another thing she'll have to cry about when you break her heart." Lightning frowned hearing that, but continued strongly.

"No sir. I don't plan on doing that to her. Sally is.. Amazing.. Look, I just want to say that I'm going to work hard to please her. I'm going to give her what she deserves. I want to.. I've always worked hard for what I want and I want her and.. I keep..Messing up when you are around because I'm.. I'm.. Nervous.. I hate admitting it. I just, I want to give Sally what she wants in life. I want to be the man she wants. Sweeping her off her feet every day Sir. I want to make her happy, make her feel loved beyond definition. Leave her notes and poems and make sure to remind her that I'll do whatever it takes for her."

Carson rolled his eyes. This wasn't exactly the most properly prepared speech. Lightning stopped the man from leaving again saying, "Sir wait!... I've never been.. In love like this before. I don't know what I'm doing sometimes.. I'm.. I freeze up around her at times and that's not normal for me. I'm.. I'm nervous around her at times. I'm scared of her. Not scared scared, but like.. Scared?.." He questioned himself there.

"Sally is gorgeous, amazing, smart, no brilliant. She's kind and sweet and perfect... And I'm me.. I gave her that ring because I promise myself to her. She doesn't have to choose me Sir, but.. But I won't choose another as long as she wants me, no. As long as she gives me the honor of being her's." Carson stared at the kid. He knew Sally loved him and.. Lightning was putting some effort into those words clearly. The older man sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Can't believe I'm saying this.." He grumbled then placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Monty, Lightning? Is it? Look.. You..." he paused, staring.

He sighed once more. "You take care of my Sally. Remember she's MY daughter young man. You MUST respect her. PUT HER FIRST! Above that dam career of yours. I don't want to hear you broke her heart or else." He threatened. Lightning gulped "Or else.. What?.. Sir?.." Carson smiled a bit, finding a little pleasure in answering "Or else I will end you legally." Yip, definitely a threat. Lightning nodded quick. Crossing his heart and swearing never to hurt her. (Ironic, right?)...

Minty watched from inside. She was curious what they could have said to each other, but was glad Lightning was talking to the man. She sighed and stepped away from the window, seeing Doc at a table. Finishing his breakfast. Minty smiled a bit before approaching. "Good mornin." She greeted. Doc looked up from his plate and smiled a little. "Good morning." He replied. "Have a good night?"

Minty nodded and sat down with the old man answering "I did. Thanks for helping me out last night. Although, I could have handled the situation myself." "I know you could have, but you shouldn't have had to." Doc huffed. Minty snickered with a smile. "Well.. Thanks again." Minty repeated then got up to leave, when Doc stopped her asking "Would you like breakfast? I'll buy." Minty shook her head. "Nah, I already ate breakfast. Thanks again though Doc." "Of course." He watched Minty leave the diner. It was nice that they seemed to get along...

Carson only continued "You need to start saving for emergencies." He more of scolded Lightning there. "This house, didn't set you back? Did it?" Lightning shook his head, but then shrugged admitting "Sort of.. I make money in bulk a lot of time rather than a normal paycheck.. Makes things a little more complicated sometimes." "And you are serious? About my Sally?" Carson asked. Lightning swallowed nervously and nodded.

Carson sighed and just as he began talking about the future with Lightning without being as judgmental, rude, putting Lightning down, someone screamed, "Is that Lightning McQueen!?" Lightning usually loved his new found fans, but right now he was trying to talk to Sally's father. A very firm, quiet, self reliant man who was intimidated by the very image of Lightning it seemed.

"Not now..." Lightning whined as a group of fans circled around and basically pushed Carson out of the way. Lightning smiled awkwardly for the pictures some took without even asking. Grabbing him for poses. Fans could be rude, grabby, touchy, not thinking of celebrities as people at times. Carson stepped back and just watched this event unfold for a moment. In his eyes, Lightning was a no one, but really he was a someone and he hated being wrong. This small group of people knew Lightning like it was nothing.

Carson wasn't going to wait around for Lightning and for the little fan club to dissipate, so he walked on and left. Lightning loved his fans, but sometimes they were a bit much and always in the worst moments it seemed...

Sally was putting up some stuff in the office of the cone when the door opened. "Hold on, I'll be with you in one second." She said as she finished putting stuff up. Then she placed her hands on her hips, proudly, before turning around. To her surprise it was her Father. "Oh. Hey Dad. Everything okay?" She asked. Carson nodded, but his expression made it seem like he was lying with a frown and sipped brows. "Dad, what's wrong?" She asked. Carson sighed before admitting "Just.. Lightning came and talked to me." "About dinner?" "Yes and no. About you." He announced. Sally took a deep breath. "Well.. That's good, right?" She asked.

Carson shrugged. "He seems to really love you.." he admitted reluctantly. Sally smiled "I love him to." Carson's lips curled at that. "I guess he's not so bad.. I could ease up.. I mean if he you choose him?" "Choose him? What do you mean?" Sally giggled. Carson shrugged answering "Not sure myself baby girl.. Right now the man is being paraded with fans.." he growled. Sally glanced out the window. Seeing Lightning swarmed with the small group she sighed with a frown. He loved their attention. "Right there." Carson pointed out. "That's not the face of happiness."

Sally looked at her Father and thought of how to explain this face of her's. "I'm happy Dad. I just.. The fame can be a bit much at times.. A little overwhelming." She admitted. Carson stared out at Lightning and the fans. "You really don't think you're a trophy to him? A hood ornament, if you will?" Sally looked up at her Dad then back at Lightning thinking. She shook her head. "No, Lightning wouldn't treat me that way." "A lot of men do." "I know Dad.. Ben did." She said.

Carson's brows lowered. "He did not." "How would you know how he treated me at the parties, the auctions he dragged me to, the charity events? Ben treated me more like his pet and something to show off more than Lightning ever has! Lightning doesn't show me off for his pleasure, he brags about me because he's proud." Carson glared and explained "That's the same thing honey." Sally rolled her eyes growling "No, it's not Dad." Both staring out the window and watching Lightning. The fans getting an autograph or two before finally splitting. "He's... Different from our kind of people." Carson said. Sally slapped her forehead snapping "Do you hear yourself sometimes Dad!" Carson shrugged, "I'll see you at dinner baby." "Alright Dad...Merry Christmas.."...

Lightning and Sally pulled up to the newly finished house. Christmas morning. "So.." Lightning began. "Ready to see our new home?" He asked proudly. Sally looked at him with a warm smile and nodded. Lightning got out the vette, shutting the door then walking around and opening Sally's door for her. He took her hand and helped her out the low vehicle then walked up the front steps together. Lightning was the one to unlock the door and push it open. He smiled as he lent out his hand saying "Ladies first." Sally snickered, but just stood there at first.

Lightning's brows lowered. "It's uh.." He chuckled. "It's open." Sally looked at him with a worry. "Promise me.. Promise me that we won't get caught up in life.. That we won't feel... Lonely when we sit next to each other?" She asked. Lightning snickered and took her hand again. "Sally, I promise. Long as I'm around, you'll feel loved. Come on." He coaxed and pulled her inside the place. It was nothing like the huge place she and Ben had lived in as a first home and nothing like the tiny little motel she had been living in at the cone for the past couple of years.

Normal, medium size kitchen, small four person dining table, living room with nothing but a fireplace, tv, a few plants, couch and accent chair. Bedroom simple. Bed, dresser, standing mirror. Curtains. Lots of curtains placed for privacy of course. Spare room, was just a junk room at the moment. Then of course the tiny bathroom with an actual tub. On top of this, the place was decorated for Christmas. Candles, lights, a big tree all decorated. Sally took in a deep breath, sniffing the air. "Do I smell cookies?" She laughed. Lightning rolled his eyes explaining. "Yeah. And turkey and a bunch of other stuff I made last night. I have to finish a few things, but dinner will be the full feast your Dad is use to." Sally was impressed! "Wait, you can cook?" She asked.

Lightning snickered answering "Yeah, well.. Don't get use to that.. Plus, I'm not sure if anything will taste good or not. Been a while sense I've actually cooked well... Anything really." Sally smiled and suddenly kissed Lightning! It started as a small, soft kiss, making it's way into the type of kiss that set off fireworks! Sally broke the kiss, gazing at Lightning. He only smiled asking "So, you like the place?" In a husky, quiet tone. Sally nodded. "Yes, very much." "As soon as Christmas is over, we'll move your stuff in." "And then you'll be gone.." Sally said with a frown.

Lightning looked at her, hating seeing her upset and hurt. Lonely. Don't let her be lonely. Lightning lifted her chin and smiled at her. "Hey, I'll always come back to you. Always." HE assured. Sally smiled a little. Hugging him warmly. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere until we wear in that bed." he joked. Sally tried not to laugh as she continued hugging him. "Merry Christmas Stickers.." She whispered. Lightning wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head full of amazing smelling hair, "Merry Christmas Sally."...

The door bell rang. Sally rushed over and opened the door. "Daddy!" She exclaimed and let him inside. Carson walked in, giving the place a look. "Am I last to show?" He asked. Sally shook her head answering "No, Minty hasn't arrived yet." "Good. As you know, I'm never late." He reminded as he walked into the place further, checking it out in a rather snoopy way. "It's homey.. Nice. Did good here Lightning." He complimented as he entered the kitchen. Lightning smiled with surprise. The door opened and in came Minty calling "Sorry I'm last to get here. I honestly got a little distracted talking. OH MON! The place looks beautiful!"

Carson snickered as Minty walked in. "Of course you did.." "Dad..." Sally scolded quietly, shaking her head. Minty glared at Carson asking "I'm sorry.. Did I offend you being two seconds behind your suited ass?" "Mom!" Lightning snapped! Minty looked at her son then sighed, crossing her arms. "Fine. Sorry. Merry Christmas.. Carson." "It's Mr. Carrera to you and yours." He warned, glancing at Lightning. Lightning stared at Carson, stay cool. Sally took a deep breath. Telling herself to stay calm, stay calm.

Lightning spoke up, hoping to ease everyone with food. "Hey, guys.. Dinner is ready.. So.. Maybe we just dish up plates and sit down together?" Carson looked at Lightning and then the food strayed out over the counter. "As lovely as the food looks, why lay it out like a buffet?" he asked. Minty then asked Carson, "Well why not? How we always did it." "Well yea, because you were raising a farm for unwanted kids, a child mill." Minty's eyes widened! She was about to snap and begin to fight! Sticking up for her family!

Lightning slid between them for the second time, saying "HEY! Look, guys.. I did that because, as you can see.. Table is too small to set properly.. Sorry for any inconvenience Sir." Minty's brows lowered at her son. Carson crossed his arms, looking, glaring down at Lightning. "So we have to dish our own plates? Never did that before at a dinner." he griped. Lightning glanced at Sally for help here. She stepped up explaining "No, dad. I'm fixing everyone's plates. As the..Uhm.. I know how to present the food. I wanted to do it, really." She assured.

Carson was suspicious as he glanced at his daughter, at Lightning. Smiling like an idiot, waiting, begging for approval. Carson nodded. "Alright." And stepped back. Lightning was relieved and mouthed THANK YOU to his girl. She smiled and nodded once then began to dish up plates. Minty pinched Lightning's ear lobe "Hey!" , pulling him down to her level, "Monty, Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, letting go of his ear. Lightning glared at her as he rubbed his ear and followed his Mother to the bedroom.

Minty shut the door rather loudly, grabbing both Sally and Carson's attention for a second. Minty sighed asking "You are really going to let that man talk about our family like that?" "It's just Carson Mom.. That's how he is." "I don't care if it's because of a crazy medical condition! That shit ain't goin down on my watch!" "Mom, no! I'm begging you please!... Let it slide, please." Lightning begged. Minty raised a brow asking "You really want to be wrapped around that man's finger? Cause that's what's happening to you. Doing everything he wants. Next thing you know, you'll be wearing a suit daily. I mean you do look good in a suit, but that's not you!" Minty scolded.

Lightning frowned and tried explaining. "It's just for today, for Christmas.." Minty sighed and stared at her son. She nodded. "Alright.. I'll let that one slide and I'll try holding my tongue. But if he dares continue that sort of talk, I'm going to put him in his place." "Alright.. That's good enough for me.."Minty then noticed the couple bags that were rather girly for Lightning's taste. "What's this?" She asked as she walked over. "Sally's?" She asked. Lightning nodded. Minty's eyes widened as she stared at her son. "IS SALLY MOVING IN WITH YOU?" She asked as a smile crept onto her face. Lightning's eyes widened now too!

"Mom.. Don't.. Carson has no clue." He muttered. Minty snickered happily. "You are really serious about this one, aren't you?" she asked. Lightning swallowed nervously and nodded a little. Minty sighed and thought about Carson and how she wanted to snap at that man, scolding him. She nodded and agreed. "Alright.. I'll.. Let it all go. Just.. Know that I'm really biting my tongue with each word that comes out of that snob's mouth Monty." Lightning smiled and thanked his Mother before the two of them headed back out to the kitchen to join Carson and Sally for dinner...

The three sat down and after Sally sat down all began to eat. Lightning across from Sally, Minty across from Carson. Forks clanking on plates. glasses picked up, sat back down. Glass clinked and clacked. It was a little awkward, quiet. Everyone glanced at each other from time to time. The meal consist of turkey, gravy, potatoes, stuffing, sweet potatoes and ham and corn.

Simple, not as extra as Carson was use to, but was good enough. Sally cleared her throat and was first to speak. "The .. Corn.. is good. Lots of butter." Minty smiled and snickered "That's the trick back in Texas. Butter. Lots of butter. Glad you like some things like back home still baby." She said to her son. Lightning smiled at his Mom for that. Carson sighed griping a bit, "It's canned corn and store bought butter. Fattening.." Sally glared at her father, kind of warning him. Carson saw her and continued, "But it's good like this.. Sweet.. Salty.." fidgeting in his seat. And then it fell quiet again for a moment.

Minty broke the silence asking "What's for dessert Monty?" "Um.. Just cookies.. Sally brought a pie over earlier." He said. Minty looked at Sally asking "What kind?" Sally swallowed her food answering "Cinnamon Apple." "Oh. Sounds pretty good." Minty complimented. Carson sighed asking "Store bought?" Sally stared at her Dad a moment before quietly answering "..Yes.." Minty smiled placing a hand on Sally's and saying "I'm sure it's good." Making her feel a little better.

The family continued to eat. Quietly, awkwardly. But it was seeming to get easier as they talked. Carson looked up, seeing the house. "How old is this place Lightning" He asked. Lightning sighed answering "Um.. Pretty up there, about twenty years or so." "Means it'll need plenty repairs as you occupy the place. You plan to do that yourself or pay someone?" "Um.. Probably pay sense I'll be on the road most of the time." "Right. Racing." Carson growled in disapproval. Minty glared harshly at the man for that tone, but didn't say anything.

Carson then turned to his daughter as they ate and asked "How do you feel about it?" "Hmm?" Sally mumbled. "About Lightning's racing exactly?" Sally swallowed her food down roughly before answering "Um.. I'm proud of him. I love seeing Lightning do something he enjoys for a living." She smiled. That did make Lightning and Minty smile at her answer. Not gonna lie though, part of Lightning wondered if she meant it or said that because of her Father.

The plates were tapped with forks, clinking glasses, a quiet dinner once again. Lightning looked to his Mother asking "How's Chad and Kristine?" Minty chewed up her food and smiled. "Well, you can ask them tomorrow yourself." she exclaimed. Lightning choked up on his drink asking "What?" "They would have been here today, but.. Chad had to finish a few orders and lock the place down, pack today. Guess I.. Should have told you sooner, but.. It was suppose to be a surprise. They'll love it here in Radiator Springs. It's a lot like home really." Lightning sighed as he and Sally stared at each other.

Sally bit her lips and began thinking about room. "Guess I can.. Make two cones available by morning.." Lightning knew what she meant exactly. His cone number one, and her room. That meant either working after dinner or super early in the morning. Carson raised a brow asking "So you're boy lives with you still?" Minty nodded. "Sure he does. Monty might to, if he never got that big break of his." Lightning shook his head. Wishing his Mom didn't say that. Carson snickered and nodded, surprisingly not saying anything to that. It got quiet again.

Sally sighed and scooted her seat out saying "Know what, we need some Christmas music. Be right back.." Lightning quickly said "No, you sit down!.. I can do it." "No, Lightning, I got it." Both standing up. Carson grabbed Sally's arm, pulling her back down saying "Relax baby, let Lightning handle it. It's his home, he's the host, the.. Man.. Of the house." Sally sighed and sat back down. So Lightning left the room briefly to start up some gentle Christmas music.

He sat back down and everyone began to finish up with their plates. Carson swallowed down some food then asked "Ever think about serving our country Lightning?" Lightning was a bit shocked of the question before answering "Um, no. No, not really." "I did. I served in the guard before heading back to school." "Dad.." Sally growled. Lightning raised a brow. "I didn't know that." He replied.

Carson nodded saying "Not many do. I was young. Back when I first met Suzan." "Sally's Mother, right?" Asked Minty. Carson nodded then asked "Ever been to prison for all that.. Mischief back before Sally?" "DAD!" Sally shouted rudely! Lightning shook his head answering "It's fine Sal, no. Not.. No.." "But you met my Sally in jail, right?" Carson asked. Sally sighed correcting "Dad, no. It wasn't exactly jail. And it was me who.. Who forced him to stay in jail so.. It was my fault." "You were just doing your job." Carson reminded. Minty stayed quiet, though she wanted to speak. Best not at the moment.

Everyone was quiet as they finished their plates. Sally stood up saying "I'll just.. Get desert ready." And walked to the counters to dish it up. Lightning stood up saying "I'll just take the empty plates.." Taking all the dirty plates to the sink then standing next to Sally and asked quietly, "Why is this going so badly?" "It's not that bad.." She whispered. Lightning gave her a look. She nodded admitting "Yeah.. It's bad, but what can we do?" She whispered. Lightning shrugged "Hope My mom doesn't open her mouth and that your Dad stops throwing bombshells my way." Sally glared at Lightning, handing him two plates with a pie slice and cookie on each one whispering "I'm so going to fuck you once all this is done." Lightning smiled, tried not to, but couldn't help it. "Looking forward to it." He replied quietly.

Once everyone had sat back down with desert, Carson asked "Is it true Lightning? That races are fake, fixed by sponsors?" Lightning cocked his head a bit answering a little sharply "No. I mean.. It has happened in the past, yes, but.. Not with me. No one could ever pay me enough money to lose on purpose or fix a race." Carson snickered asking "Did you ever get good life insurance?" Lightning glanced at his Mother before back at Carson. "You know, just in case." He added. Lightning nodded. "I'm safe. Racing is safe. I won't crash" He answered. Minty kept quiet, but Lightning knew the touchy subject was pushing it.

"But you could." Carson reminded. "And sense.. Given how much you want to build a future with my daughter, I want to know that she has everything taken care of for her, in case." "I'm not going anywhere." Lightning said firmly. "You can't predict the future kid." Carson growled. Lightning nodded saying "I know that.. But I'm the best at racing. I'm a champion and I'm not going to.. Crash." "I'm sure that's what that one fellow , Junior? No.. Dale? He died right? And from the smallest little thing. Basically side swiped a wall and that was it for the man. His poor son had to see it." "DAD! OTHER ROOM! NOW!" Sally ordered firmly as she stood up.

Carson raised a brow and defended "I've done nothing wrong. It's a good question and I just want to know that you are taken care of Sally." "Yes, but you need to stop. I'm taken care of and Lightning is great at racing. I have full confidence in him and he's safe, okay. He will always return." She assured. It was nice of her to say that, if she meant it.

Carson only snarled back defending himself. "That's a promise no man can hold Sally. You know that, don't tell yourself that because then when and if the worse happens, it'll break you harder than if you had prepared yourself mentally and emotionally. And god willing financially. Let's not forget how you acted after what happened between you and Ben." Sally dropped back down into her seat and was barely holding it together at this point.

It was quiet again as forks clanked, eating pie. Lightning bit into one the cookie on his plate, made a weird face then covered his moth as he leaned his elbow on the table. Sally noticed asking "What's wrong?" He only shook his head. There was no hope in escaping the inedible here. Carson bit into one, Minty to, both making faces. Carson dropped the cookie on the plate asking "What was that I put in my mouth?" with a sour face.

Sally raised a brow asking "What's wrong with the cookies?" Minty cleared her throat and took a drink before answering "Little on the um.. Salty side huh?" Sally stared at Lightning who then admitted "I organized the jars, but didn't label them and must of used salt instead of sugar.." Sally bit her lips, trying not to laugh at poor Lightning. Minty stared at the cookie saying "So that's why they look a little discolored and shaped.."

Sally snickered, trying not to laugh as her eyes teared up. Carson sipped his drink and said "Nice try Lightning. At least the rest of dinner of quite good. Thank you." He wiped his face with the napkins. "But.. I think I should go now. Getting late." Sally's brows lowered. "But it's barely seven Dad.." Wiping her eyes. Carson stood up saying "No, no. I should go. Don't want to overstay my welcome.." Lightning was quick to say, "You're very welcome to stay, Sir.." Minty stomped on Lightning's foot with a quiet thud making Lightning bit his lip. "No, no. I'm tired. I want to go." Carson assured, so no one stopped him. Sally only walked him out to his car.

Minty let out a sigh of relief as Lightning whined, "You didn't have to STEP ON ME MOM." Minty's brows lowered "I am ashamed of you!" "What? What did I do?!" Lightning whined. Minty stood up, slapping the napkin down! "I raised you better than that! To defend your family." She scolded. "Robert, Monty. ROBERT!" Then she grabbed her keys and sighed. "I understand that Carson may not have known about Robert, but it was your job to defend him." "I shouldn't of had to Mom.. Carson wasn't.. He wasn't mocking him or putting him.. Down.. He just accidentally hurt you." "And that was okay to you? You knew his words hurt and yet you let him?" Asked Minty.

Lightning frowned muttering "I'm sorry.. I.. I should have said something more.." "Yeah, you should have. Stop letting that man walk all over you just because he's your girlfriend's Father. That doesn't give him any right to drag us McQueen's through the mud. He was trying to drown you the entire time tonight. Trying to make Sally want someone else, how can you not see that?" She asked. Lightning didn't know.

Sally walked back in asking "Are you okay Minty?.." Minty looked to sally and nodded then to Lightning snarling "At least she asked." Then left. Sally didn't stop her, seeing as she was obviously upset and leaving regardless of any protest. Once that front door shut, Sally asked "Was it what my Dad said?..." Lightning shook his head answering "No.. It's what I didn't say.."


	67. Good intentions

Lightning put on his shoes and tied the laces as Sally put on her coat. "I could just have my siblings stay here with me for the time being" he offered. Sally stopped and thought about that. "You could.. Or we could get our old rooms cleaned up tonight and get started wearing in every inch of this house before you head out racing." Lightning's eyes widened. "Alright, let's get those cones cleaned out. How long you think it'll take? Two? Three hours?"

Sally giggled and walked up to her boyfriend, straightening his jacket collar up. "The hardest part will be moving all my stuff here. Two sports cars that aren't that big?.. Gonna take a few trips." "Sure, but.. You really don't have all that much. Mostly pillows and.. Pink... blankets.. and wall lights.." His lips curled at the thought. Oh how he realized that Sally was about to establish some female dominance in this place.

Sally raised a brow asking "Are you having second thoughts?" "What? Me? No. I want this baby." He assured with a charming smiled replying "Good. Because that's one thing we are not going back on. Once I'm here, I'm here." She reminded. Lightning kissed her lips softly. "Good. That's what I want." he said with that still very charming smile. Sally grabbed her keys and the two headed out to get all their stuff packed up, mostly Sally's, and clean and prepare the cones for Lightning's family...

Lightning set the last box inside the living room on the floor in the pile with the other boxes they had brought in. Sally let out a sigh of relief. "Well, now tomorrow we can unpack all this." She placed her hands on her hips then looked at Lightning. "Thanks for helping me set those rooms up tonight." Lightning shrugged replying "I didn't have much a choice after what you put in my mind." Sally giggled a little as Lightning approached her, placing his hands on hers on her hips.

He kissed her lips gently then asked "So do we get started now or do we go to bed and start tomorrow?" "Oh we are starting right now." Sally kissed him again, more wistfully than anything. As they began to make out, Lightning grabbed her breast, massaging it in his hand. Sally moaned slightly into his mouth which made his member strain against his pants. Lightning was eager to feel the soft warmth of her skin under the shirt, he was patient at first, their tongues rolling and playing in a field of alluring pleasure.

Lightning pulled Sally's shirt up from the skirt it was tucked into. Wearing her everyday business formal. The sexiest part were those dam stockings. They were black like the skirt. But it was just the sexiest thing once Sally was almost nude in nothing but those dam stockings, the last barrier to her most precious place. Anyway, Lightning pulled the shirt up, reaching underneath, he unhinged the back of the bra, tossing it onto the floor as they kissed like hungry animals.

Sally broke the kiss as she gasped for air, Lightning moved his lips to her neck. Biting lightly, making Sally Yelp in this girlish, higher pitch than usual, sexual yelp as his warm hands massaged both her tiny breasts. They were definitely the smallest he had ever touched, had, seen. Like a young teenage girl's tits that were so perfectly shaped. Not that he was into that sort of thing really. He actually preferred the more C,D cups than anything.

Sally moaned softly as Lightning sucked her salty skin. Her hand took the belt and loosened it, she began taking out his rigid member. Lightning began kissing her beck everywhere, her chin, her throat, her cheek, her lips. Just everywhere as she released his member. She immediately began pumping it slow. Lightning let out a growl of a moan into her ear and in response Sally moaned his name, "Ooh Lightning... You can't do that to me.." she whispered. Lightning snickered, only kissing her lips in sexual hunger. Clearly he needed her already.

Sally broke kiss and smiled seductively saying "Let's take this to the couch.." walking away. Lightning followed like a puppy on a leash quickly. Sally took her shirt off and tossed it down as he followed her. That really only made him harder and when they reached the couch, she turned around. Lightning's eyes went straight to her beautiful tits, but back up to her gorgeous face and smile.

Sally grabbed his shoulders and guided him down onto the couch. Lightning sat and watched her stand between his legs. She unzipped the skirt and shimmied out of it, kicking it and her shoes to the side. Now in nothing but those sexy stockings. The kind that were panty hose, going up, over her hips a little. Oh he couldn't wait to rip a hole through that and into the thong she was wearing. His mouth watered thinking of her flavor, her scent. Only making his member twitch for her.

Sally dropped to her knees between his legs. Lightning watched as his member disappeared between her lips. His orgasm growing immediately in her warm mouth. He leaned his head back on the seat as he enjoyed the incredible pleasure her tongue delivered. She sucked him into a sexual high. Licking, sucking, stroking occasionally. Lightning began to notice a sorts of pattern that was actually drawing this out, making his orgasm go into a burning pause.

Fuck it was hot, having his squirm to cum. She'd lick down the shaft, back up, making sure he watched as she occasionally glanced at him with alluring eyes. She'd lick in that most sensitive place between the head and shaft on the underside of his member, then roll her tongue all over the head before hiding his member away into her mouth, going down and suckling down on the entire thing. "Aawww Sally... You're really good at this.." Then releasing his member from her lips with a pop, she'd use her hand to stroke up and down a few times before repeating this process. Making Lightning hold his orgasm to the brink of insanity!

His pleasure building, curing was getting closer and closer slowly. Sally moaned and kissed the tip gently before licking the shaft down and up, rolling her tongue around the head again, sucking down the entire thing into her mouth. Lightning jumped a bit in his seat, "Fuck, I'm going to cum Sally!" He warned.

It didn't seem to turn her. She popped his member from her mouth and began stroking him up and down then only rubbing the head of it. Lightning never felt anything so painful, yet so pleasurable in his life! He actually did something unexpected and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop!

"NO, NO, NO!.. To much! Way to much.." He admittedly huffed loudly! Sally giggled with a smile as if she were proud of pushing him to those limits. "One day I'll tie you up just to do that then." She teased. Lightning felt slight fear and yet that slightly turned him on even more. Pushing him to cum, he was going to explode just by the things this woman says. I mean how many women can make a man cum just by speaking really?

Sally stood up and began to take down those stockings, but Lightning stopped her saying "No, leave them.. I like them.." He blushed.. Sally smiled down at him. Then he stood up and reached for her, but she stepped back, "We should really make our way to the bedroom." She teased and walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

Lightning's brows lowered as he grew a little to eager from being left like that. He followed, chased her into the kitchen where once she was in his reach, he grabbed her wrist, flung her against the wall, pinned her and kissed her passionately. His hand slid between her legs. Rubbing the soft, silk like material of those stockings, kissing like animals again. And with both hands, he grabbed the hem of those stockings, near her tummy, and ripped them down the front.

His hand slid into the thong she had on, purple, light purple with little specks of glitter. How cute. He moved the silk material out of his way with one hand, the other slid between the wet, slick, hole between her legs. Sally immediately moaned and broke the kiss to lean her head against the wall as she was over taken by pleasure. Lightning had the urge to taste her, oh how he craved her taste.

So he brought those wet fingers to hips lips and licked the juices of her honey. Truly only teasing himself as he could smell her arousing aroma with a breathy moan. Satisfied for the moment, he returned his fingers to her area, kissing each other in the heat of passion as Sally felt her own orgasm rising. Lightning twisting and curling his fingers just the right way, but then suddenly stopped. Pulling away. He took her hand and guided her to the table they had just had the family dinner on and lifted her up, placing her onto the table.

Lightning spread her legs, knelt down before her, ripping those hose a little more before diving his face down on her. He lapped her juices immediately. Her body trembled in need as his tongue only did the most pleasurable things. Darting in and out, rolling, lapping, his hot breath then cool blows only making her orgasm imminent. He inhaled her delicious scent as he lapped up her honey.

Her hips rocked against his touch, her hands gripping the edge of the table, his member throbbing near painfully as he wanted inside her so badly. Sally could feel the fire rising inside her as she trembled. Her moans breathy and raspy as she sat up and scooted away from him. Lightning looked up at her in confusion asking "was I doing something wrong?" Sally shook her head answering "Never." Then jumped down from the table as Lightning stood up, curious as to what she had in mind next.

She stood in front of hi with a look in her eyes that was anything, but innocent. "Stickers.." "Yes?" He smiled. "I want you to bend me over this table.." She grabbed his member and stroked it slowly and gently. Lightning melted at her touch, his breath quickened as he blushed "I don't know how... How long I can hold it.." Sally smiled and stopped teasing. She stood next to him, her hands on the table and asked "Aren't you going to?" Lightning reached around and took out his wallet, grabbing out a condom saying "Gonna want this, this round." Sally only smiled and waited. Wriggling her ass to tease him.

Lightning shook his head with a happy, pleased smile as he positioned behind her, rubbing his hands over her hips and up her back where he gently pushed her down into a more bent position over the table. His hands glide up to her platinum blonde hair, he grabbed a handful while the other hand grabbed the hem of the hose near her little tattoo. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Not going to any use for these.." Tugging the material of the hose and thong down her ass and sense the front was already ripped of the hose, they were easy to yank off, ripping down to her knees easily.

Sally let out a sigh with a moan. She was all hot and ready for him down there. Lightning kissed her shoulder, pushing her head down onto the table as he then let go of her hair and took hold of her hips. His member rubbed her area, up and down, careful not to go inside. Sally moaned, clawing the table with her nails.

"MMmmm Lightning please.." She breathed. "Please what?" He asked. Sally only panted, her face turning red, his member rubbing her dripping hole. "Please fuck me baby.. Please." she begged. Oh how Lightning loved hearing her say that word. Fuck. When Sally said fuck it just caused him to bite his lower lips. Hearing such words from such a proper mouth.

"As you wish.." He husked before sliding his protected member inside her. Sally moaned as he did. The sensation was intoxicating! She moaned happily as he began his thrust. Moaning words of encouragement and satisfaction from her beautiful lips! Lightning sped up, thinking he'd almost go mad if he didn't cum soon, but he NEEDED Sally to cum to. Picking up rhythm, hearing her breaths get short and deeper, faster, oh she was close.

Lightning pulled his member nearly completely out, then SLAMMED back inside her! The table shifted on the floor, Sally yelped in pain and pleasure screaming "It's SO DEEP!" As he thrust fast and hard. Lightning was having a hard time reaching her clit in this exact position and slowed. He slowed and pulled out f her hole. Sally panted asking "What?.. Why.. Why did you.. Stop?" She looked over her shoulder, seeing his member, covered in protection and her own juices.

Lightning panted himself a bit, not as much as her, and ordered "On your back.." Sally stood up, barely, and turned around. Lightning helped her onto the table and eased her down gently, He grabbed her hips and pulled her ass off near the ledge of the table, spreading her legs wide over his hips before sliding back inside her.

He thrust, pumped, swayed back and fourth, in and out, making her moan slowly louder, breath heavier, short, heavy, deep pants, his heart quickened at the sight of her tits shaking with his movements. He took one hand and began playing with her clot. Getting her into that higher place of pleasure as he reached his own heights. Lightning moaned growling, "I need you to cum first baby.. I need to feel you cum for me.."

Sally nodded and moaned a "Yes sir.." That was unexpected, but again, she was learning well. Lightning did the most perfect movements for Sally with his fingers, thrusting his member inside her. Sally grabbed the ledge of the table, almost to hold on for dear life! Lightning quickened his thrust, moaning over her as he could feel her insides tense up, here it was, here she comes, closer, feeling her get very tight and then- "FUCK! OH YES LIGHTNING! DON'T STOP!" She cried! Her insides spasm! Clenching around his rod! Making it very difficult for him to push through! He tried, but he couldn't hold it! Lightning felt his member jerk inside her with her tightened walls!

Lightning froze all movement, his entire body stiffened as he came inside her (In protection). Hard! They both lay frozen in time once their bodies began to cool. Both panting and exhausted. Lightning looked down at Sally and smiled, red cheeks, blue eyes, sweaty hair. "Why are you so beautiful?.." He asked. Sally snickered as she lay under him, breathless, hair a total mess, make up smeared a little. She just shrugged. No way she could speak quite yet.

Anything she said now would just sound like mumbling , breathy, jibber-ish. Lightning glanced at his member, still hard, still inside her then into Sally's eyes asked. "Ready?" Sally's brows lowered as she asked "Ready for wh-WHAT!" She snapped as Lightning pulled out! His member causing her insides to flutter in a tense after shock. She panted heavily and covered her face, crossing her legs to cover her area as if she were embarrassed.

Lightning's member was drowned in a stew of cum in that thing. "Better shower before bed.." He admitted. Taking the thing of him, putting himself away. He threw out the condom and turned around to see Sally sit up on the table. He walked over and unbuttoned the dress shirt, using it to wrap around Sally. He still had on a shirt underneath it. A tight, white, sweat drenched shirt. His button up looked baggy on her, but covered her up well.

Lightning knelt down and carefully helped Sally step out of the ripped hose and thong to keep her from falling on her way to the bedroom and bathroom. "Thank you." She said softly. Lightning leaned close and kissed her lips with such love. He watched her make her way to the bedroom. He was happy. Never more satisfied in his entire life. He had the love of his life to come home to every day and didn't even have to marry her to get her to! Things seemed to be really great for him...

Carson heard a knock at his door. he thew on his robe and began to tie it as he walked over. He opened his door up at the Wheel Well Motel to find Lightning outside, holding a tray. Carson's brows lowered and he tied his robe tighter closed. "Hello Lightning." He sharply greeted. Lightning smiled, but it faded to a frown. "I... Brought your breakfast.." "I thought Sally did that?" Carson asked. Lightning nodded. "Yes, but.. I wanted to.. And.. I wanted to speak with you.. Again." Carson sighed and took the try saying "Fine.. Come in.." He and Lightning walked inside the room, shutting the door.

Carson sat at a small table and asked "So what is it this time? You seem to keep coming to speak with me of little things.." Carson seemed to complain. Lightning rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and took a minute. Carson began to eat his breakfast as Lightning finally spoke up. "I messed up last night at dinner.." Carson snickered. "Don't worry about those cookies. The main meal was delightful." "Uh... Thanks Sir.. But.. Actually it's about my Mother." "Your Mother?"

Lightning nodded and continued "Yes.. See.. The things you said to me last night about the um.." He paused and thought a moment. Lightning needed to just get it out, stop acting nervous, be firm, confident. So with. Deep breath, "Mr. Carrera, I lost a brother to racing. It hurt my Mom hearing you speak about me, possibly wrecking and.." He swallowed nervously, "Dying.. And.. I knew it was hurting her and yet I did nothing. I should have stood up for my Mother and let you know. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know.. But please.. Don't talk like that around my Mother, my family again. You can to me all you want, but I'll go ahead and save you the trouble as nothing you say, can scare me out of racing."

Carson sighed and asked "Why didn't you stand up for her sooner?" "I.. I don't know..I was..Looking for approval. I wanted you to accept me and for a moment, I was willing to do anything I guess.." Lightning stared down at the ground in shame. Carson thought a moment before speaking "When something is wrong, you stand up and say it's wrong. You should stand up for your family, no matter what the situation and you don't back down. Grow a back bone kid." He scolded.

Lightning felt so ashamed of himself like never before. Carson sighed and frowned himself. "I.. Have to apologize to you. I messed up to." He admitted. "I've treated you badly.. And in front of your Mother.. I've been disrespectful. Hoping to pry some dark secret or rage out of you. I really didn't know of your brother.. If your Mother told me, I wasn't listening.. Losing a loved one is painful. I lost my wife.. But I could never imagine losing one of my children to.. I think what angers me most is that now I feel like you might not stand up for Sally one day if and when the time comes."

"Than please don't hate me for what I'm about to say." Lightning replied. Carson raised a brow asking "What do you mean?" "Sir, you have been nothing, but a complete ass to your daughter sense you've arrived." Carson's eyes widened and Lightning was quick to continue, "She is an amazingly independent, stubborn woman that is very capable of being self sufficient and yet you treat her as if she is helpless without your guidance. You tell her how to run things, what's good and what's not, who she should be with or not be with, you have no filter in telling her, reminding her of her past mistakes and in-particularly her marriage with Ben and I know a lot about that because Sally talks to me. You take this woman that is so perfect, particular, creative, funny, wild, strong and independent and make her feel so insignificant, hurt, small, helpless, fragile.. You break her down until she won't fi g.j t you because you're her Daddy. You'd know that if you'd just listen to her and watch her. I'm not the bad guy here Sir.. If anything, I've been having to pick up the mess you keep making. So you want me to stand up for her, great, I'll do it anytime, anywhere. Just don't be mad when that means protecting her from even you."

Carson stood up and stepped close to Lightning, into the young man's face, an expression of pure anger and maybe even hurt, Carson growled in a quiet tone "You will NEVER.. Marry.. My daughter." Lightning stared at Carson and nodded saying "Well we'll just see about that." That really only made things worst between these two. "I'm going to go.. and just so you know." Lightning said as he walked away, "Sally moved in with me last night. Guess that means I'm winning you could say. As usual." Lightning said, shutting the door behind him as he left. Needless to say, Carson was PISSED!


	68. The car of tomorrow

"Ooohh. YES... Fuck this feels good.." Sally moaned as she drive her hips back and fourth. Lightning held her hips in his hands and looked up at her glorious breasts. Her tan skin and soft blonde, long hair as he smiled. He smiled as he looked up into her pleasure filled eyes. "You like that, don't you?" He asked. Sally bit her lips moaning a "Mmhmm." Riding his hard member. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she did. Lightning groaned quietly and rubbed his hands up her sides. "I like when I make you cuss." He complimented.

Sally slowed asking "What do you mean?" Lightning snickered back. "When you really get into it you cuss. Haven't you noticed?" He chuckled. Sally giggled, shaking her head. "No!" Lightning smiled. "Well I like it. Let's me know I'm good enough." "Oh you are plenty good enough Lightning McQueen." She teased. Lightning stopped her and patted her but. "Alright. Get up. My turn." Sally happily pulled up and lifted her leg over him as she slid off. Lightning sat up, got on knees behind her and grabbed her hips, shoving his member back inside doggy style. Sally let out a yipe!

Lightning rubbed a hand up her back then shoved her face down into the bed sheets. Sally gripped the pillows above as Lightning began his thrust. "Oh!. Yes. Harder Lightning!" She cheered. Lightning happily grabbed a handful of her hair in one hand, her hips in the other and went in harder, faster. "Fuck!.. I'm going to cum." He announced. Sally giggled saying "That's the point baby.. I want you to cum baby. Cum all over me!" She begged! Lightning thrusted a few more times before pulling out before he came. "Not until you do." He explained.

He then shoved his fingers inside her and fingered her and rubbed her clit as he did. Easy and gently, making sure he rubbed her clit the right way. "Oh Lightning.. Yes... Yes! RIGHT THERE! FUCK! I'M CLOSE!" She screamed! Lightning pulled his fingers out, rubbing her clit as he shoved his member back in! "LIGHTNING!" She screamed as her insides pulsed in orgasm! Lightning thrusted in and out, in and out until he exploded! Pulling out and cumming all over her pinstripe tattoo!

Both panting in ecstacy. Sally fell onto her stomach. Lightning rolled over next to her in the bed. Looking at her with a smile. "You are the best I have ever had." He complimented. Sally snickered saying "Better be the only at this point." Lightning chucked smiling. "Well it would be pretty hard to bring another girl over sense we live together." He teased. Sally slapped his shoulder playfully. "Unless you want that?" He added. "What?""Another girl. A threesome." "No!" Sally laughed! "Do you want a threesome?" She asked. Lightning shrugged answering honestly. "Not really. Not a random one anyway. I'd love to see you in a threesome." Sally playfully slapped his shoulder again.

"What?" He asked. Sally snickered replying "Never gonna happen Stickers." "Hey, maybe in my dreams." He teased. Sally rolled her eyes then rolled over and pulled the blanket over them. Lightning helped and adjusted into a cuddling position. "I have to get up.." he griped quietly. Sally rubbed her hand across the soft motel sheets. "I know. You ready for the race?" She asked. Lightning sat up on his elbow answering "Are you kidding me? I can't wait for this race. First one of the season is always one of the wildest ones. That and the cup race." Sally sat up and kissed his lips.

When she began to pull away, Lightning stopped her by taking her face in his hands and rolling his tongue into her mouth. Sally moaned and smiled against his lips. "Watch yourself Mister.." she whispered. Lightning pulled away asking "Why? What'll happen?" "Something you don't have time to finish." She warned. Lightning chuckled quietly. "I'm so bragging to the guys about this." "About what? Sex?" Sally asked like it was a joke, but Lightning was serious.

"Yeah. Come on, it'll ruffle their feathers before the race. It's good fun." He explained. Sally snickered and lay back down. "Doc will scold you. Plus, it'll embarrass me." She admitted. Lightning got up out of bed and put on his underwear while asking "Why would it embarrass you?" "Because everyone will be staring at me.." "You are the first and only serious girlfriend of champion Lightning McQueen. Women always stare at you Sal. They want to be you." "Well my position is taken." She husked. Lightning chuckled quietly as he buttoned and zipped his pants. "I love you Sally." He cooed then leaned over and kissed her lips softly. It did make her smile again.

Lightning pulled a shirt over his head and grabbed his phone and wallet when Sally announced "I'll be over in an hour or so. I'm going to shower first." Lightning nodded and placed her pass on the table. "Okay. Just don't forget your pass this time." "That was one time. I won't this time." "Good. Cause I'll hold up the entire race waiting for you." He teased. Sally rolled her eyes. Lightning put on his shoes and gave his girl one last kiss before heading to the door. "Hey Stickers.." Sally called, stopping him. "Be careful out there. It's daytona.. Dangerous track. You know I worry." Lightning nodded replying. "I know you do. You worry too much Sal. I'm Lightning McQueen. I can handle it." He winked then went on his way to meet up with the rusteze team and head to the track...

Lightning walked into the lobby where he was quickly surrounded with ratzi, reporters, camera flashes, fans, etc. He took it like a champ. Smiling and waving as he blocked a few flashes from blinding him. Sheriff rushed over and grabbed Lightning's arm and pushed through the crowd and to the cab out front where Doc was already sitting in the back seat.

Lightning got in and waved goodbye to the fans as the cab drove away. Doc snickered with a smile. Awe, he remembered those days back when he was racing. Before his crash that is. "How you feeling Champ?" Doc asked his racer. Lightning smiled answering "Like I've already won." "Now what have I told you about acting cocky." Doc scolded. Lightning glared a bit answering "To not to.." "MMhmm." Doc growled. "Got a busy day after the race. Officials called a meeting for the drivers. Want to talk about one of you driving the C O T."

"The what now?" Asked Lightning. Doc sighed and explained. "The car of tomorrow. That's what they are calling it. It's the next gen race car. I'm actually very interested in it myself. Could change racing for the better." "Maybe.. But I like my Bolt and how it runs. Think I'm good with what I drive." "Well.. I would take a look at it at least. If the car passes well, it'll be the new standard, which means a new Bolt." Doc reminded. Lightning sighed and nodded. That meant lots of tuning, work, customs.. Less playtime really and learning how a new body pulled. Doc noticed it bothered Lightning some. "Hey, you good to race today, right?" he asked.

Lightning snickered answering "Oh yeah. Always ready." "Don't lie to me." "I'm not. A little tired I guess.. But I'm good." "Why are you tired? Didn't you get a full night's rest?" Doc asked. Lightning shrugged. "I did, just"-"(Sigh) Sally.." Doc growled. Lightning blushed and smiled stupidly. Doc snickered and smiled a bit. "You kids.." He griped playfully. "Can you blame me? But seriusly, don't you worry Doc. I'm Lightning McQueen, I can handle being a little tired." Doc raised a brow scolding. "One day, that little thing you say is going to catch up to you. This is Daytona kid. Tracks taken more lives than any other." Lightning knew this though and really didn't need to be reminded. "I know Doc. I'll be fine." He assured. Doc eyed him. Even if Lightning was a good driver, Doc would watch over him and make sure to do everything he could to keep the kid safe...

The cab pulled up to the track and Doc and Lightning met the rest of the team at the Rusteze tent. Rusty and Dusty quickly greeting Lightning with excitement! "Good morning kid!" Greeted Rusty. "Ready for a great racer?" Asked Dusty. Lightning crossed his arms answering with a smile. "I'm ready to win." "That's the stuff we like to hear!" Exclaimed Dusty witha chuckle. Rusty nodded agreeing then added. "You win and we think you will be driving the car of tomorrow." "Oh one can hope." Added Dusty. Lightning shrugged admiting "I mean sure. Sure.. I can, but.. I really like my old set up." "Really?" Asked Dusty. Lightning nodded.

"Yeah, the Bolt has got me here, right?" Lightning reminded. Rusty and Dusty glanced at eahc other then Rusty said. "Yeah, but times are changing Light. Faster cars." "Safer cars. Gotta be safe out there." Dusty reminded. Lightning agred with that. Besides, he had a real reason to come home after the races these days.

"Alright." Continued Doc now. "Suit up, get the car out and head to the track. Earn some good points witha few laps and then qualify. Might go check out the rookies to. Be good for your image." Lightning nodded saying "Yeah. Maybe I can give them a few pointers." Then headed to the trailer. Changing into the Crimson red suit with the black 95 on it. HIs Radiator Springs scheme printed over the chest of the suit...

The loud race car pulled up into the 95 pits and Lightning shut it off. As he got out of the window, Cal stood in the pits right in front. Crossing his arms and asking "Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up." Lightning smiled replying. "Sorry. I was a little busy having vigerous sex. What were you doing before the race? Have a playe of poched egg?" He joked. Cal glared snapping "Hey! Eggs are a healthy breakfast and fast and cheap. Sally know you go around talking like that?" "Awe, don't be jealous Cal. Some of us are just better equipped in the morning." He winked. Cal curled his lips. "I do not want to know these things.." "You ladies done?" Bobby asked as he approched. Wearing his dark purple suit and pulling down his shades.

Lightning snickered then greeted "How you doin Bobby?" "Me? Good. Because I'm about to win a race." He answered. Lightning rolled his eyes. "Question really is, are you two girls ready to lose?" He asked. Cal and Lightning disagreed. Cal saying "I actually have a pretty good chance of winning. I did win last years cup." He reminded. Lightning nodded admitting "Yeah, I let you. I didn't want you to feel too bad about not having one yet." Cal glared growling "Not funny." "I thought it was." Said Bobby. Cal glared at his friends. Lightning then asked "Hey, where's uh.. Kate?" To Bobby.

Bobby shrugged answering "Oh we broke up." "Again?" Asked Lightning. Cal snickered and griped "Are you really surprised. This guy can't keep a girlfriend for his life." "HEY!" Snapped Bobby. "I could. I just have very high standards." "No you don't.." "You're right, I don't." Bobby laughed as he lay a hand on Cal's shoulder.

Lightning then asked "HOw many rookies are there this year again?" Cal thought a moment before answering "I think three." "OH! We should give'em a little scare!" Added Bobby. Cal's brows lowered. "No. Tony and Kyle will do that for us." "Yeah.. Kyle races dirty.. In a sneaky way." said Bobby. Lightning nodded saying "Well, there's something we all agree on." "That guy is the Rookie killer." "Who? Tony?" Asked Cal. Bobby shouting "BOTH OF THEM! NO rookie stands a chance against those two. Kyle will wreck them and iof you piss Tony off, he'll literally get out his car just to punch you." "He's not joking." Said Lightning.

Cal shook his head growling "I hate racers like them.. Make the sport dangerous.." "I hope they come at me. I'll put them in place!" Exclaimed Bobby. Lightning shook his head saying "Better not.. Best to stay out of their way.." "WHAT!? Nope." Bobby snapped. "I ain't letting some angry, road raging, drivers get in my way of a few points. They can suck it!" Cal glared and Lightning rolled his eyes. "Well, Doc wants me to throw some laps out and gain some points." "Alright, go ahead Princes.. I have a little thing to do.." Bobby said suspiciously. Cal didn't like that and asked "What thing?" "Just gonna tease Kyle a bit." "Bobby..." Cal griped. Lightning cocked his head asking "Should we be worried?" Cal shook his head assuring "I got him, don't worry about it. Go snag some points McQueen." Cal and Bobby then walked away. Leaving Lightning to the track...

"Good evening race fans! Today marks the first of many races for the new season." announced Daryl. Bob nodded adding "And next week, and winner of this race gets to race the car of tomorrow!" "WOOH! I'm excited about this one Bob! They say this new car's primary design is safety innovations, performance and competition. of course cost goes into it as well." Bob nodded adding "Fun fact Daryl, the cars we see on the track now, still have the same designs of the cars of Earnhardt Senior, The King's brother Adam, and Roper." "May they all rest in peace to. They all died for the sport they loved." "Some on this track.." "Which is why this gen five is so important to so many drivers and their families." Replied Daryl. Bob nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this race started race fans! After all, you came here to see the greats, not debates." Daryl chuckled and nudged his friend saying "Good one Bob. So we have three large competitors out here today. Lightning McQueen is coming in strong as always and I can't wait to see what tricks he has up his sleeves this season." Bob nodded adding "Let's not forget Weathers. He did win last season's cup." "And Bobby Swift is chasing these to down Bob." "And we have three new racers joinin gus this season. Jason Larrs, Beckham Gearly, and Hank Wannabe." "Kyle sure isn't going to make it easy fro them three." "No he won't. He wouldn't be Kyle without it." "Hey, they don't call him and Tony the rookie killers for nothin. But it's all just friendly competition." Daryl winked."..

"Okay.. Speed... I am Speed. Faster than fast, quuicker than quick. I am Lightning."

McQueen, poll position.

200 laps to go.

Rookie Gearly moving up to 28th.

Kyle makes his way to 3rd behind Swift and McQueen.

Gorvette moves up three positons in turn three.

191 laps to go.

Kyle moves up, he's behind McQueen.

Tony moving up getting closer to the leaders.

Gorvette has Rookie, Larrs, hot on his tail. Boy, that's a handful.

186 laps to go.

Trouble down the back stretch! Including two cars. Martin and Rookie, Wannabe.

Yellow flag.

"You alright Martin?" Asked Martin's coach. Camera zoomed into the yellow car that was just sitting still in the infield. white steam coming from the front left of the car. "Tore the car up.. A lot of front.." The driver replied. "Just sit tight.. We can asses damage later." "Yeah.."

Martin, out of the race. Looks like Wannabe and Martin were coming into the same track strip at different angles. Don't think Wannabe thought he was coming in that hot and just hit nose to nose of Martin's car. Rookie mistake. Hate that for Martin though. He was coming in ninth in points so far. You know he's upset. Rookie mistake on Wannabe's part. Can't avoid it once you close up on another driver. Luckily, Dave was quick to avoid and stopped this from being a bad wreck. Could have been bad.

180 laps to go.

Kyle a little pissed off. He knew it. He said a Rookie would screw up today and he was right.

Yellow flag, Gorvette bumps wall, tire blew out. Almost makes it to pits without bumping into anything. The car turns last second down as he slows and rear ends the side wall outside the pits. A little rear end damage, but I think he's going to keepn racing it.

172 laps to go.

Weathers moves up to 8th, then back down by three positions.

Tony moves to 4th and McQueen is PASSED by Kyle!

160 laps to go.

Kyle is not going to just let McQueen take the lead back. You know that'll be a good, fun battle to watch.

Kasey goes from 19th to 20th there.

OH BIG PROBLEMS DOWN THE BACK STRETCH! Big problems headed down turn number three. A lot of cars involved! Yellow flag. Rudy is in that, Gorvette is in that, Dave is in there. You see Weathers and Zuckerman and Junior got caught up as well! Smoke just pouring out of Juniors car there as he heads to the pits. Guys, we talk about this all the time. Daytona is just a common ground for accidents and especially coming out of the back stretch. Drivers often have meetings to discuss technique in and out of there even. This is why the car of tomorrow is so important. This race right here, proves it.

Cars going inside, outside, inside and outside. You have a small accident then smoke flies and you can't see. You just running blind as you come in hot and hope for the best. You just can't see what you are going to be driving into. You see the replay here.. Looks like Weathers' car gets tapped by Zuckerman which sent the rear of 43 into Junior's and it's just a chain reaction there. These cars sometimes.. If you aren't dead straight when you bump drift someone.. You can just turn someone around. Not a whole lot you can do once that wreck, that chain starts. Everyone seems to be okay. See there Kasey squared off and it tapped into Gorvette and that just started the next wreck and the next. It's just that chain reaction. One after another as the window closes up. Man that put Weathers and Zuckerman all the way down to 28th. They ain't happy.

Lightning looked back then asked "Cal okay?" Doc answering with "He's fine. You just keep your eyes on Kyle, Tony and Swift."

149 laps to go.

Racers are coming back in, but once you wreck these cars, they just don't run the same. There goes Kurt into in Larrs! Kurt goes onto the field and there goes his splitter. I'll be surprised id Kurt contiues after that one. Today is just.. Not a good day for racing it seems.

"You alright in there?" Asked Kurt's Coach. Kurt turned his car around and began heading to the pits. "Yeah.. Front end is down to the cords guys. I'm out.."

And just like that, another racer wil not finish today's race. Kurt will be joining Martin.. In the pits. You know this just pisses Kyle off more and more. Well, it was no rookie mistake this time. Kurt turned just a smidge to much outward which bumped him into Larrs. Larrs is lucky. He could have very well been finished out there too.

Sally looked up at Doc with concern in her face. Doc knew she was worried. Today was just turning out to be a wreck, literally. Doc sighed and looked out for Lightning though. He always would. Doc would as long as he was breathing and able.

140 laps to go.

Cars resatarting and settling in.

132 laps to go.

Larrs and Gearly moving up.

Tony chasing down Swift hard. Passes Swift and takes third, settling behind McQueen.

Tony battling to keep third from Swift.

125 laps to go.

The closer we get to the end, the crazier these guys race.

118 laps to go.

OH AND THERE IT IS! Tony keeping Swift from taking third back and Swift nudges him just right. Tony hits the wall, loding third position to Swift. He's okay though. Good driving and safe comrads saved this one. Tony getting passed by several drivers. He is not happy. Tony hitting that throttle and settling in at 16th. He is not happy. I'd be scared if I was Swift. You know Tony is coming for him after this race.

Lightning looked back at Swift and shook his head. That was a little dirty and Bobby knew it. "Idiot.. " Lightning muttered to himself. "What's that?" Asked Doc. "Oh. Nothing. Bad move from Bobby is all." "You don't worry about Bobby driving like that. You just watch Kyle. He's the one you have to worry about." Doc reminded.

Larrs, moves up to 10th after that. The rookie is doing quite well for his first race. Race isn't over yet and we have three serious drivers in the lead. Kyle in first. Followed by McQueen and Tony moving up two positions. He is chasing Swift down and trying to catch back up to those leaders. This should be good.

100 laps to go.

Wannabe moves to 20th and Weathers to 22nd. "GO CAL!" shouts loving wife Megan.

Junior moves up passing Gorvette.

Rookie Gearly moves in right behind Tony. Keep an eye on that. Tony won't be passed up by some rookie and we all know it, Gearly knows it.

95 laps to go, and Kyle holding a strong lead.

Junior moving up into 26th now. That car just ain't driving the same as it was.

Leaders have some touching!

Lightning bumps the rear end of Kyle gently.

Kyle knows McQueen is a serious racer and he will put on a show for the fans. Doesn't he always?

Doc watched closely and warned. "Let off kid. Kyle will brake you if you keep rubbing him wrong." "I.." Lightning paused. He knew he should lsiten to Doc rather than do his own thing. Lightning sighed and let off thew gas. Letting Kyle have some room.

80 laps to go.

Swift and McQueen side by side.

"Hold your position." Doc ordered. Lightning glanced inside at Swift. Hitting the gas hard! Swift and McQueen side by side, back and fourth. "Not yet kid. Wait." Doc instructed. Lightning chuckled saying "Relax, it's just Bobby. Should be fun." Doc snickered with a small smile on his face. Bobby and Lightning were friends after all.

50 laps to go.

Swift passes Mcqueen and cutts him off in turn two, taking second behind Kyle.

Tony chasing them down as he moves into tenth.

"Let's keep this Clean." Bobby's coach ordered through the headset. Bobby rolled his eyes replying. "I always race clean man. Just gonna show this rookie killer what it's like to be pushed." "Bobby.. Please don't." Begged his coach, but he knew the racer wouldn't listen.

Bobby tried passing Kyle outside, but Kyle blocked.

20 laps to go.

Bobby tries passing Kyle inside, but Kyle blocks again.

"Come on!" Yelled Bobby! Lightning watched as he drafted Bobby's car for a while.

Swift having trouble passing Kyle here.

Bobby went left, right, left, blocked each time by Kyle's tecniques. Doc didn't like what he was seeing and said "Let off Kid. Let Bobby and Kyle have their fun. With any luck you can sling shot around while they're distracted." "You got it." Replied Lightning happily. Lightning let off and have the leaders some room. Bobby noticed and knew that meant McQueen was waiting for a pass, but right now, he didn't care. This was between him and Kyle at the moment,

14 laps to go.

Kasey moves into 5th, Tony right behind in 6th.

Rookie Gearly moves into 8th and Weathers moves up four positions with Gorvette and Junior on his tail.

10 laps to go and Kyle holding the lead with Swift trying to make a pass on him.

Bobby swings right, Kyle blocks. "NO! This is not gonna happen! Let's see how you like that little signiture move of your's." Bobby growled as he dodged inside and gave Kyle some room to move.

Swift moving up next to Kyle.

8 laps to go.

Swift guns it, but can't gain ahead. He lets off and tries to slingshot it around the other side of Kyle, his nose tapping, touching the rear right corner of Kyle's car and Kyle slides nose first into the wall! Swift driving ahead and taking first! Kyle's driver door into the wall! He is out! He is out of the race! Swift slows as he is just shocked at what he caused. His sponsors will not be happy with that move. Neither will Kyle. McQueen and Tony taking advantage and gun it down the Strip!

Lightning slowed and looked over at Bobby as their cars drove side by side. Lightning held up a thumbs up and Bobby looked over giving him the thumbs up. Lightning nodded and gunned it!

4 laps to go.

Tony takes lead, followed by McQueen in 2nd, Kasey in 3rd and Swift bumps down to 7th. That's gotta hurt!

Final lap!

Tony wins the first race of the season! McQueen 2nd, Kasey third!

Bobby Swift takes 9th and Cal Weathers takes 10th...

Bobby walked with Cal to his trailer. cal scolding a bit. "That was a bad move Bobby." "Nothing Kyle ain't done to a rookie." Bobby defended. Cal sighed. He knew there was no actual arguing with his friend over this. Lightning caught up after a few pictures asking Bobby, "What were you thinking out there? You had second." "YEAH! I KNOW! I messed up. It was a small mistake." Bobby reminded. and it was really. A small, simple mistake. The three headed towards Bobby's trailer when out of now where, Kyle jumped Bobby from the side, punching Bobby in the left cheek of the face!

Bobby fell to the ground hard! Kyle jumping right on top of him and rearing back, hitting Bobby right in the face again! Cal and Lightning stepping in and both grabbing one of Kyle's arms each. "GET OFF ME!" Kyle yelled! "You suck Bobby!" Kyle yelled! Bobby wiped his face of the spit that escaped his mouth as he sat up. Lightning and Cal holding Kyle back. Kyle wiggled loose snapping "Let me go! I'm cool! I'm cool guys.." He assured and calmed down, taking a deep breath. As Cal and Lightning were about to let Kyle go, Bobby got up and snapped "Well I'm not!" And reared back and punched Kyle back in the face! Knocking Kyle down with himself on top of him. Kyle used his legs to wrap around Bobby and hold them closer and wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck and shoulders. Pulling him closer and down so he couldn't rear back and lay anymore punches.

Lightning sighed and he and Cal stared at each other. Cal asked "What do we do?" Lightning shrugged answering "Let officials handle them.." Bobby growled and snapped at Kyle saying "Funny how you can't take your own shit out there!" "Funny how it only took you a few years to grow a pair Bobby!" "When I get free, your dead!" "I'm stronger than you Swift!" "NOt really Kyle!" Bobby snarled back. Both were acting ridiculous.

cal tapped Bobby's shoulders saying "Come on Bobby.. Just stop." Kyle adding in with "Yeah Bobby. Just apologize and admit you shouldn't be racing." "I'm a better racer than you!" Boby growled! "SO how come you don't have any cups!" Kyle snapped back! Lightning then stepped in and said "Brake it up guys. This is stupid." Kyle was loosing grip as he snarled back "Shut up McQueen! Unless you want to be next! Apologize Bobby!" "NEVER!" Shouted Bobby! The two rolled over and Kyle on top, began punching Bobby! Lightning grabbed Kyle's arm as he reared back again. Bobby blocked his face and peaked up.

Kyle's brows lowered as he was angry at Lightning for stopping his rage fit. Kyle stood up and grabbed Lightning's wrist with his free hand snarling "I am stronger than you." Lightning just stared, eyeing Kyle's eyes. Kyle snickered and stepped over Bobby and began using his strength and pushing Lightning's arm back while squeazing his wrist back. Lightning's expression changed. Kyle was stronger than him. Then Kyle's coach came up and grabbed Kyle's arms saying "Come on man. Don't do this to yourwself. You don't want ot be the guy who beats up Nascar's golden boy.." That name stuck out to Lightning.

The coach got Kyle to let go of Lightning rather easily and began taking Kyle to his own trialer. Kyle did turn and snap at Lightning, "Not over McQueen. Even Nascar's golden boy is no match for me on the track! And you're dead Swift! You won't make it in the next racing like that!" As he walked off with his coach.

Cal frowned and stared. Bobby stood up and "HA! That's right! Cry! Run away to your trailer baby!" Lightning's brows lowered as he mumbled. "Golden boy? What does that mean? What was that about?" He asked. Cal shrugged answering "Could mean anything.." Bobby wiped his bruised face answering "It mean you are untouchable to racers like thar now. You are the face of nascar McQueen. Must be an honor really." Cal shook his head saying "I'm not so sure about that Bobby.. Think it makes McQueen a target rather than untouchable." "Wait.. Kyle is going to wreck me.. Isn't he?" Lightning asked. Bobby shook his head saying "Kyle don't stand a chance against you McQueen. Thanks for the help by the way, but I had it under control." Cal glared griping "Oh yeah.. We could tell.." with sarcasm in his voivce then "Don't we have a meeting about the car of tomorrow to attend?" Lightning nodded then waved his friends on saying "Yeah, come on. We don't want to be late to that.."...

"Welcome everyone!" Began the man in charge of the new race car design. All the drivers and a few coaches, including Doc, and some crew members sat and listened to the man on the stage. "Today was rough, wasn't it? Which is exactly why we intend on this new car of tomorrow to be the new safety standard for all teams. We know you drivers have seen a lot of cars and designs and heard different things, but none like this! I assure you. I give you the car... Of tomorrow!" He exclaimed then revealed the new design on a screen behind him. "Much boxier than your use to, I know. But think! Just.. Imagine.. A car that cost less for your team to make and takes less time to tune to your liking. A car with additional chassis safety, a car with a changeable body and wider wheel base. The car of the future is this!

After the death of Dale Earnhardt, may he rest in peace, it was apparent that cars needed newer and safer designs. For the past eight years, I have been designing and testing that car. With the president of the sport backing me up, we feel that we have finally done it. Some features include the driver seat being moved four inches towards the center, the roll cage pushed back by three inches towards the rear, the car itself is two inches taller and four inches wider to create a larger crumple zone to absorb all the energy upon impact. Also added new impact foam into the sides of the car and also an adjustable splitter has replaced the reinforced plastic in the low front of the car to produce down force. The exhaust now exists towards the passenger side rather than the driver so we can keep that heat away from the driver as much as possible. The tank cell is made of a thicker metal now with two minor flaws.. A smaller tank.. Which does mean a few more pit stops. Sorry guys. And a heavier chassis.. Which means some drivers might be to heavy to drive the car now.." He apologized.

A lot of the racers and teams didn't like hearing that part. "The car features an easy detachable wing that will help reduce airborne accidents. It also has a new front bumper with gapped to help reduce faults at higher speeds and slow down the car when needed." One rookie raised his hand which made a few drivers laugh at him. But the man on stage welcomed the question the rookie had. "Did you just say this car is going to be slower?" "Um.. Yes. This car is intended to put safety first, speed second." The man answered. Another racer spoke up saying "Won't a detachable wing just mean more debris on the track?" He asked.

The man sighed and explained "Well it will be useful for drag and draft and reduce the chances of you going airborne. The wing should not and will not just fall off in the middle of a race." "Right.. Pretty sure if I hit a tail wing at two hundred and five, my car is getting sliced dead." "It does have a reinforced and thicker windshield. We also changed it to a more.. Upright position." "Wait.. You're saying you changed the windshield? How is that safer?" Cal asked actually. The man smiled answering "Means the windshield shouldn't cave in during a rollover. Safer." The man assured.

A lot of drivers were skeptical. They had a right to be really. They were use to driving their vehicles and use to the way they ran and customer. The president of the sport stepped up and spoke up saying. "Tony, you will be the first to drive the car of tomorrow. Within the next few months, I expect all of you drivers to be driving them as well. They are in production as we speak. No car will be special. Speaking with my fellow partners, we have decided to put into law new rules and regulations to keep our drivers safer and keep the competition even and closer together. The cars will now have limiters and will not be allowed to exceed a speed over two hundred miles per hour. These cars will all be checked twice a week under inspection. Once when they arrive on sight. And again before qualifying. This is to insure that no car is to... Radical for the sport itself. All drivers will be in charge of evening out weight distribution to their own vehicle chassis. Either by losing or gaining weight on the car and cage or of themselves physically. Drivers will also be wearing the new, gen 5 race suits."

Lightning stood up and spoke saying "I'm sorry to interrupt.. But did you just call a fast car.. To radical for the sport? And why are you putting a limit on speed? This is racing. Speed is everything. And telling us to lose weight if the car is deemed to heavy? You can't be serious." Every racer was listening.

The older gentleman sighed then answered "Mr... McQueen. Such an honor to have you race for us. I've heard you have been deemed the uh golden boy of racing." All the other racers looked at him. Some just looking, some with jealous spite, some with hate, judging. Lightning blushed a bit and smiled awkwardly. "Yea, well.. I.. Wouldn't exactly call myself that, but.. Um.." he paused as some guy in a suit approached the president and whispered something into the man's ear. Whatever it was, it made the old man smile happily.

"Mr. McQueen, Lightning. I want to talk to you privately when this meeting is over please." One other driver whistled saying "Somebody's in trouble." A few other drivers snickered and laughed quietly. Lightning glanced back at Doc then back to the president answering "Yes sir.." and sat down. Cal patted Lightning's shoulder, but Lightning pulled away from him. The president then stepped back down and let the designer describe a few more alterations that were within the new race car before the meeting was over with...

Once the meeting was over with, everyone began to leave. Except for Lightning and Doc. Sally even joined them mid meeting anyway, so she stayed to. Once it was just Lightning and his girlfriend and coach. The president of the sport and one of his reps walked up and sat in a seat in front of Lightning.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Lightning. The P resident chuckled answering, "No, you aren't in trouble. We just need to talk racing." The man smiled. Lightning snickered and joked. "Well that's my language Sir." The man smiled and nodded saying "Good." Sally and Doc listened quietly from the back of the tent as the man continued."You are a talented racer Lightning." "Uh.. Thanks Sir. You know that means a lot coming from the president of the sport." The man nodded. "You have your... Own style of racing." "Well.. I guess so, sure." Lightning agreed.

The man nodded again then sighed. "It has to stop." Lightning's brows lowered. "What do you mean?" "No more backwards driving, no peek a boo with other cars, no airborne stunts, no fancy maneuvers, no more flashing that dam sticker on track. I'm surprised it hasn't blinded anyone yet really. You have made a mockery of the sport." "What? No! I have not! I would never"-"This is racing son, not a circus, not a stunt driving competition. This is not the place to show off what you can do." Lightning quickly stood up and got defensive, "It's not my fault I can race better than everyone else out there!" "The point of this new car is to make racing safer! I can't do that if one of the drivers out there race like they own the track! You want to race, start racing like everybody else Lightning." The man said as he stood up.

Lightning was angry. "You want to talk driving safe?! Kyle and Tony are known as Rookie killers! Johnson has wrecked more than me! Chick was a hazard, but I am not! I do not wreck racers!" "True.. But you do cause distractions and that causes accidents and that is a hazard." "And what if I don't?" Lightning asked. The president sighed and placed his hands on his hips as Lightning asked again. "What if I refuse to race like some average joe? You can not fire me, one of your biggest names out there for just racing better. You would be sending yourself to the slaughter." "You are reckless Lightning. It's not about you, it's about the safety of the other racers. It's about me holding my word. If I promise to make things safer and one driver makes that impossible, what do you seriously expect me to do? Start driving straight. Be predictable." "Predictable? You want me to be predictable?"

The man that sat next to the president spoke up saying "I think he means adjustable.. Look, it's very simple... You're racing style is juvenile. Tighten it up and become safer or you won't race." "You can't fire me." Lightning growled. The president nodded agreeing. "You are right and I won't. But I can flag you enough and take points away so that you'll be out of the cup." He warned. Lightning stared at the man, the authority over the sport.

"I hope you can reason.. I hope you understand." Said the president. Lightning frowned a bit and glanced down before nodding. "Yes Sir.. I understand." Sally couldn't believe this. This was wrong! The president smiled. "Good. I hate putting a leash on you and holding you back Lightning, but I can't let it slide much more.. You had your fun. Now time to race like a champion and not a teenager. By the way.. Tony might have won and will be racing the gen 5 next week... But you are the face of the sport. I want to meet ahead before the race coming and talk business deals with you and your team. Everyone looks up to you and it's time you put that image to good use."

Lightning raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He asked. The man snickered answering "We'll talk next week Lightning. Good race today." Patting Lightning on the shoulder. "I TRUST that I'll see some adjustments in your racing starting next week as well." He added before he and his associate headed out.

Sally's jaw dropped. "This isn't right. He can't do that, can he Doc?" She asked. Doc sighed answering "He is president of the sport. He and the officials make the rules.." Lightning shook his head then asked "What does he mean by time I put that image to use Doc?" Doc shrugged. "Not sure, but we'll find out next week. You just let me do most the talkin. You just drive." "I can do that." Replied Lightning. "Good. Well.. I'm headed to the motel before the long drive home tomorrow. You two be careful. Don't get into trouble." "Oh we won't." Sally assured as Doc left. Lightning sighed asking "You think it's true?" "What?" Asked Sally. Lightning sighed continuing "That I'm the.. Golden boy. Image of racing?" "Well.. You are pretty like-able by a large range of people. I mean even fans that aren't your's, like you." It did have Lightning thinking.

Sally grinned her hands over his chest and fixed his hair back as she continued. "Plus.. You are the first and only rookie rather racer to give up the cup. Your humble. Most of the time. And that's what people like about you. You race for truth, have dignity. A heart. While some.. Race for glory and fame and don't care what it cost." She adjusted the velcro around his neck, loosening it as she eyed his lips. Lightning smiled as he gazed down on her. "You want to kiss me, don't you?" He asked happily. Sally nodded answering "Yes, very much so." "Well come here." Lightning chuckled as he grabbed her ass and pulled her close in one Swift yank. Kissing her deeply with passion under the tent lights.

"Now," Sally began. "Why don't I go get some celebratory drinks and meet you at the rusteze trailer?" Lightning smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice." Sally smiled back and slowly walked away saying "See you soon then Stickers." And winked.

Sally walked out and headed towards the area where a few beverage vendors were still open. Walking a little ways behind two men she began overhearing a conversation that grabbed her attention.

"I'm just afraid that we won't sell the gen 5 Sir." Said the man walking with the other. Sally glanced over and saw it was the two from the tent. She was suspicious and part of her wanted to give the president and his companion a piece of her mind after what they enforced with Lightning. So she quietly followed.

"It'll sell." Assured the president. The other man did not seem satisfied enough as he replied. "Sure it will... Just.. As I stated back there, we had a huge opportunity with McQueen racing the gen 5 next week." "But Tony won." "Right.. So maybe consider fusing the two teams together for a few races?.. Just for a few months. That way we put McQueen in a gen 5 as well." The president sighed and replied, "Bill... I have already thought this through. Doing that would make it look like I have no faith in my racers. And I can't do that to Tony. Let me remind you that because of your statistics, I just told one of the greatest racers we have in this sport to basically fuck off." He was miffed at that.

Bill nodded and continued. "Yes.. I know and I hate that to.. But.. Look.. Tony is a good racer. A great one really. But he is.. Rough. What if he wrecks someone in the gen 5 next week or over the next couple months? What if the gen 5 loses? Over and over? I mean the car is statistically going to lose a few times.. It's heavier and slower. It's made to"-"To keep the driver safe." The president growled. Bill frowned and remained silent a moment.

"What is your point Bill?" President asked. Bill sighed saying "McQueen is an excellent racer. And if the car loses because he's just.. Good or because other racers are good at their jobs.. You may not get the sponsors on board." "The car is cheaper to make. They'll get on board. Look, relax Bill. After what you told me, I have already thought a few strategies to make the car look better. To make it seem my faith is in that new car and not the drivers." "How?" Asked Bill. The president chuckled answering "I just do what I have done on occasion.. We stage the race."

Sally's eyes widened. Stage the race? "Stage the race?.." Asked Bill. The president nodded explaining. "I write McQueen a large check and stage the race. I have done it a few times before for other reasons. You know this." Bill frowned a bit replying. "Right.. Of course.. Business first Sir."... As they walked away, Sally stood in the shadows thinking. They were going to stage the race. "I got to tell Lightning." She whispered aloud then took off to try and meet up with Lightning.

Running through the trailer yard as she made her way through the small crowds and teams, running right into Lightning himself! "Oomph!" She backed up. Lightning turned to her and smiled. "There you are! Was wondering if you might have gotten lost or something." He joked. Sally frowned. Staring and thinking of exactly how to brake the news to her boyfriend.

He saw it to. He saw it in her face. "What?.. Are you okay?" No answer. "Sal?.. What's wrong?" Lightning asked softly. Sally sighed answering "I heard the President and.. Bill I guess talking.. They want to stage next weeks race." "What?.." Lightning asked in disbelief. Sally nodded saying "I heard them Lightning.. They want to write you a check and stage the race.." Lightning shook his head replying "No. NO, you must of misunderstood. They haven't staged races ion years. They don't do that anymore." He turned and began to walk away when sally stopped him calling "Who are you going to believe? Me or them?" Lightning turned back towards sally. Obvious answer. "You.. I'll always believe you Sally.. Just.." He paused and sighed. "They really said that?" He asked. Sally nodded. She hated it to.

Lightning took a deep breath and nodded then began headed to find them. Sally tried stopping as she followed saying "Lightning I don't think you should handle this.. Not while you're already upset and maybe this is something we take to Doc first.. I mean we have the week to think about this.." "No one stages a race anymore sal. It's.. It's just wrong and I won't play a part in it." He snapped and continued after the president and Bill to really talk now. This was serious. Lightning didn't want to be part of some staged race. He would never do that. Or at least he didn't want to be.

Lightning, along with Sally, caught up to the two men and Lightning called out "Mr. President! Wait up!' The two men stopped and turned and waited for Lightning to get closer. "Lightning? Look, if you want to discuss your style racing, we can sometime next week." said Bill. Lightning shook his head and got to it really. "Is it true that you want to stage next week's race?" Bill sighed and rolled his eyes growling "Dammit.." The president only gave Lightning a sort of firm and scolding like glare and said "We will talk next week Lightning." Lightning snapping back with "No Sir. You can talk to me here, now. Talk to me now." The President and Bill glanced at each other. Both seemed a little annoyed. The president nodded and admitted. "It's being taken into serious consideration Lightning." Lightning's brows lowered. "What is exactly being taken into consideration?.."

The president answered honestly to the racer. "The gen 5 needs to look good in the next couple of races, but you might damage the product." Bill then spoke up saying "Look, you are the one truly gaining here! Sure, you may not get the glory and the trophy and fancy ribbons, but you.. You get the, the, the very large paycheck to you and possibly your team members. As a team that runs on mostly hopes and dreams.. I think you would be very grateful for the opportunity laid out for you." Lightning figured it out easily. "You want me to lose?.." The racer asked. "On purpose?" Bill shrugged and said "Well.. Don't think of it like that. You just.. You have to look at it as you are contributing to the growth in racing safety." The president stepping in saying how it is though. "We want Tony to win as he will be the one driving the car and we want you to help him win with as much discretion as possible."

Lightning was angry. "No. No, I won't be part of some staged race." "You will when you see the offer." Said the President. Lightning snickered saying "I doubt it." The president smiled a bit. "I like you Lightning. All that fearless attitude. It's a good trait to have in this job setting. Bill, hand me a check." He ordered. Bill took out a wallet and a pen from the shirt pocket and handed them to his Boss. The President then asked Lightning, "Now.. Does your team pay weekly to monthly or yearly winnings?" "Weekly..." Lightning answered in a low tone of voice. The man then used Bill's shoulder to write on then ripped off the paper and held it out for Lightning to take. Lightning glared as he took the check. Glancing over it, the price was a lot.

-$300,000.00-

"There. That should be a little less than your team would get if you won the cup this year? Right?" Asked the President. Lightning stared at the check in disbelief. "And all you want me to do is?..." Lightning questioned. Bill spoke up answering as he put away the checkbook and pen. "Don't win and help protect Tony. Help Tony win the next couple of races, but do it in a way that makes it look.. Like it's not happening. Like Tony is just a good racer." "Just until everyone is driving one of these gen fives. Then you can go back to racing how you race and winning as racing's golden boy." Assured the President of the sport. Lightning stared at the check then glanced at sally. She was standing there, quietly. Lightning looked back at the check then up to the two men. The president saying "Money has a way of changing people."

Lightning looked at the check. This just reminded him too much of things that had happened. Staged races.. Valve and that stupid impala he was set up to fail in..Carl and his betrayal.. Lightning looked back up to the two men and said. "I.. This is a.. Horrible offer. No offense to you and.. This, but.." Lightning paused and ripped the check in half. "I can't do it.. I don't race for the money.. Sir, I never even got paid my rookie year.. I race because I.. I'm a racer. It's.. Me, it's.. In a sense, in my blood. I worked hard to become who I am and I won't damage my name so you can have a desirable race car.. I'm sorry..." He apologized and dropped the check on the ground.

Bill picked it up. The president sighed and nodded. "I understand.. Bill come on." Bill and the President walked away, but not before the president added one thing that hurt and stuck. "It wouldn't be the first staged race Lightning. Just ask your crew chief.. He knows more than you think, I guarantee it.." The two men left. Sally grabbed onto Lightning's arm asking "What did he mean by that?" Lightning shook his head answering "I don't know.. But I'm going to find out..."...

Lightning walked into the garage where his team was and the car. Luige and Guido having a drink, Sheriff leaning on a bench table as he and Filmore were chatting. Doc was in the corner, cleaning up some tools when Lightning and Sally came in. Lightning was rude and quick to ask. "Were you a part of any staged races?" Everyone fell silent and stared at the old doctor, judge, racer. Quiet and listening as they just thought there was no way.

"Were you!?" Lightning asked rudely and loudly. Doc sighed and looked around the room as he stood up and put down the tool and rag in his hands. "Sheriff.. Why don't you and the others clear out.. Think Lightnin and I should talk privately.." Lightning only became more angry. "Why!? YOu been hiding more secrets to this day still!?" Doc sighed. Sally placed her hand on Lightning's shoulder, but he pulled away and walked up, closer to Doc and whined a bit asking "Tell me you never did. Tell me you did not take part in any staged races Doc.." Doc frowned. The answer was clear. He had and he was ashamed of it.

It hurt Lightning. Doc was his idle! Lightning wanted to be like The Hudson Hornet one day, but this.. This hurt. "...Why?.." Lightning muttered quietly. "Was it for money? Because I thought you raced for the love of the sport!" Lightning snapped! Doc frowned and as everyone stared. Sheriff cleared his throat and finally began to clear out the garage.

It took a moment. Doc standing there quietly in shame as Lightning glared at the man in anger and hurt. Once everyone was outside, including Sally, Doc took a deep breath and answered the young racer by admitting. "I won't get into detail.. But.. There have been a few staged races in my days.." Lightning was furious. Broken maybe even. "And you took the money?" Lightning asked. Doc nodded answering "I took the money.." Lightning shook his head in disgust really. Doc then explained. "Times were hard back then.. My team needed the money, I needed the money.." But Lightning didn't seem to change emotion.

"Why is this coming up?" Doc asked. Lightning sighed. "They want me to.. help sell this gen five race car.. Stage a few races.." "So it's not about a person? It's about the car of tomorrow?" "Yeah.." "They messed up trying to get you to believe in something that you don't believe in kid. But if that car is everything they are saying it is, I would consider it." "What?.." Lightning couldn't believe what he had just heard Doc suggest!

"Are you serious!?" Lightning asked in a whiny way. Doc nodded and explained. "If this car is as safe as they say, you, the other racers need this. It will save lives Lightning." "And what about my dignity?" Lightning snarled. Doc's brows lowered as he scolded "It's not dignity, it's pride! And to that, I say swallow your dam pride down! If they are asking you to.. Help them sell a safer car, I would think you would. Didn't you lose a brother to racing? What if this car saves someone else's brother? What are they asking you to do?" Doc asked. Lightning crossed his arms answering "Let the gen five win.. Help Tony look good driving it.." Doc snickered saying "So lose. They just want you to ease up off Tony for a few races and let the car take the glory."

Lightning shrugged saying "Well... When you say it like that I.." "What you should do is ask them to let you see and test the car personally first. Then decide for yourself if the car is safer. If it is, than so what? Lose a few races now and save lives later on. Don't be selfish Lightning. I know you will do the right thing." "Yeah, but Doc!... Staged races!? That's not the right thing!" Lightning griped. Doc stared. Trying to think what to say to the kid. "It happens more than you think." "Well maybe I'm not like you. If the car is safer, great... But I will not pretend to be beat by some fancy car." Lightning growled. "I'm not some sell out like you." He added then stomped out of the garage in anger and frustration. How dare Doc hide that from him! How dare Doc be on their side and want him to be a part of some staged race for some selling race car. NO! Lightning was better than this! He would never sell out!...


	69. More than words

Next weekend... Race 2/36

Lightning and Bobby were walking through the pits, talkiing about personal matters at the moment. "So Bobby... What do you think about all of this? I'm suppose to meet with the President tonight before tomorrow's race.. But.. I just can't get over that it would be staged, you know?" He asked. Bobby nodded replying "I hear ya. But three hundred grand dude? A lot of cash there." "It would be pursed to the team, not just me." "Still a lot of money McQueen." Bobby repeated.

Lightning sighed. Yes, it was, but.. It didn't feel right. "Look," Said Bobby. "You gotta do what feels right to you." Lightning agreed then asked. "What would you do? If it were you?" BObby thought for a moment. Really thinking before answering that one. "Well.. It's... A lot of money, but.. I don't know.. I guess I'd... I'd..." Lightning glared, waiting for Bobby's answer. "I wouldn't take the money.. Lucky for me, they are asking you, not me." He joked. Part of Bobby was a bit jealous of that though. The fact that the company wanted to use Lightning in a staged race. Kind of an honor really in some ways.

Lightning frowned, glancing down at the ground when someone bumped right between Lightning and Bobby on purpose and rudely! "HEY!" Snapped Bobby! Bobby and Lightning turned to see Kyle who gave them both the middle fingers in each hand. LIghtning's brows lowered. "What's your problem genius!" he snapped! Bobby following with "Yeah, go fuck an exhaust pipe Kyle!" Kyle then stomped forward and up into Bobby's face growling "I would be careful out there Swift.. Reckless drivers get wrecked."

Bobby and Kyle glaring into each other's eyes. Lightning pushed Bobby away at the chest and butted in saying "Hey back of Kyle.. Bobby didn't do anything to you... Just a bad move last week.. It was a rough week for everyone, okay?" Kyle then glared into Lightning's face and spoke quietly saying "Dignity won't win races McQueen." Lightning stared into Kyle's eyes asking "What is that suppose to mean?.." Kyle just stared and didn't answer. Instead, he turned and walked away. Bobby bounced up snapping "Yeah! You betta go Kyle! NO body likes your ass anyway!" Lightning glared at Bobby admitting "That was a dirty move last week Bobby." Bobby only shrugged and changed the subject by asking "Where's Sally this week anyway?" "Back home. Busy with the motels and diner of Wheel Well." "Hmm. Alright." said Bobby.

Suddenly the boys were stopped as a few of the dinico girls walked past them. All were fit, but different styles, body types, etc. All wearing a baby blue-ish t shirts that read Team DInico and tight blue jeans that flared at the bottoom with white sneakers at the moment. They wore all kinds of different outfits to different races. Bobby and Lightning both watched the girls walk up and stop at them. "You two boys ready for tomorrow's race?" One the blondes asked. Lightning happily answered "Yes we are!" "Such enthusiasm." She replied. "Looks good on you Lightning." Bobby then spoke up, answering "Well, I'm the one that'll be winning tomorrow."

Two girls giggled at that and a brunette said "Seem so sure of yourself this season Bobby." "I just love how you two are such good sports." Another said. Bobby chuckled and nodded agreeing. "Well, that's just before and after the races. During the races, we can be a bit aggresive." he joked. The girls laughed at Bobby a bit.

Lightning shook his head and sighed before asking "How's Tex doin?" One with black hair answered "Oh just fine. He'll be here tonight some time. Wants to make sure we are all set for tomorrow." "Cal is a lucky man.." Complimented Bobby. The girls all smiled at Bobby. "Such a sweet thing to say Bobby Swift." said one the blonde one.

Lightning snickered saying "I doubt Cal is into these girls very much." The brunette snickered saying "Not sense Megan." Then turned to the red head giggling "Remember when Strip was racing and Cal came by early that one time.." The other girl snickered with a wide smile and nodded. "Oh yeah.. I don't think he knew what to do." Lightning and Bobby glanced at each other with suspision.

Bobby then put his attention on one of the blondes and took her hand as he flirted, "Why don't you come with McQueen and I to grab a drink then I'll take you to my garage for a very personal tour, hmm?" The blonde giggled, laughing at Bobby as she pulled her hand away. "Oh no, no, no Bobby Swift. I've heard of your rep with the ladies around here mister and I don't think so. Besides, We all have work to do." "Well you need a break. Let me take the time to do some work on you.." He husked.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but was smiling from his flattery. "I may even let you sit in my race car.." He added, trying to persuade her. Lightning snickered and butted in, "I'm sure they've all driven race cars at this point Bobby. And if anything, I think she'd want to sit in a big racing champion's car." "You mean you?" Growled Bobby. Lightning shrugged with a smile "Well, I wasn't talking about me.. But if YOU consider me a big racing champion, I'll take the copliment." Bobby glared and shook his head.

The black haired one then said "Hey, at least he isn't the one who gave up the dinico girls for old man cream." "OOOOH BURN!" Bobby shouted and gently punched Lightning's shoulder as he laughed. Lightning glared at Bobby then back to the girl and admitted "Alright, that was a good one.. Cheap, but good.." The girls then waved bye, telling Lightning to say hi to Sally as they left them. Both Bobby and Lightning watched the girls leave, sort of checking them out before continuing their walk through the pits...

That night, Lightning and Doc walked up to the tent where they were to meet up with the President of the sport to talk options about the offer and staging and the car really. Doc stopped Lightning before they headed inside saying "You can't stay mad at me forever.. I'm sorry I let you down. But.. That was years ago Lightning..." Doc reminded. Lightning's brows lowered. He was still pretty upset about finding that his raing idle had been a part of such scandals. "Yes I can." Lightning growled before walking inside the warm tent. Doc followed.

Across in the room was a table and there sat Bill from last week on one side and fellow racer, Tony on the other side. Lightning and Doc sat down on the same side as Tony as Lightning was the one ton ask. "Where's"-"The President has family matters to attend. He is sorry he must miss this meeting, but I have talked with him and we have set up agrements." Bill assured. Lightning looked over at Tony then Bill began.

"So... The president is willing to raise his offer Lightning.. If you decide to take it that is. " "Is is still the same deal? A staged race?" Asked Lightning. Bill sighed answering "Let's call it something else.. Let's call it a safe race... We want the gen five to win. All you have to do Lightning, is ensure that Tony is given the upper hand in a few races. That's it." Lightning glanced at Tony then asked "Why not just give me one of the cars to race? I can drive it." Tony butted in reminding. "Because I won. It's my right to drive it. And with all do respect Bill, I don't need Lightning's help to win." Lightning snickered hearing that.

Tony's brows lowered. "What? You think I do?" he asked. Lightning smiled all cocky like answering "No, of course not. I just know I'll win if you drive the new car." "Let me remind you again McQueen, I WON LAST WEEK!" "Because of a mistake by another driver. That was mine and Kyle's race." Lightning growled. Bill stepped in saying "Alright, alright. Enough you two... The President and I talked about the idea Lightning. We just don't have the vehicle to give you." "But I thought your guy said these cars were in production?" Questioned Lightning.

Bill sighed admitting. "That may... Have been a.. Stretched truth a bit... But they are waiting to be produced. See, we need the sponsors vote in order to make these new cars the new standard. We need the car to look really good and really, really safe. So that means we need your sponsors to vote YES. We have two. Those two were rewarded to Tony and his team for the rest of the season. we can not just take one back and give it to you and your team. That would be like taking one of your Bolts and handing it to Junior. Impossible. So.. The president said he's willing to raise the offer by ten thousand. What do you think?" Asked Bill.

Lightning shook his head and snickered. "I think this is wrong, that's what I think." He then turned to Tony asking "What they give you to drive that thing?" Tony began to answer, but BIll stepped in answering for him saying "Tony was rewarded with seven hundred thousand as a bonus with the one striong that he and his team had to purchase two gen fives with the money, priced at two hundred and eighty nine thousand." Lightning looked at Tony with disgust maybe. Tony shrugged saying "I won last week. If you won, you would have been given the same deal." Which was true.

Lightning rolled his eyes and Bill continued. "What do you say Lightning? Are you in? I mean... The president has been very generous in terms of money here." He reminded. Lightning looked to Doc before answering "Maybe... Is there a way I can see and maybe drive the car myself.. Just.. I don't like agreeing to something that.. I really don't even know what I'm agreeing to.." Bill sighed answering "I am afraid not.. These cars are costy. Yes cheaper, but still costly and Tony needs them. It is something I would have to talk about with the President and it is probably doable, but not this week Lightning. So.." "So.. Let me get this straight, let me see if I got this... You want me to help you stage a race and sell a car that isn't even in production like everyone was told, a car that is so much heavier that you are forcing some of us to drop more weight, and that is only safer because you say so right?" "Well, statistcally, this car is much safer." "So it's been tested?" Asked Lightning.

Tony was wanting to hear this answer to. Bill bit his lips a moment and thought about how to answer that before actually answering. "Well.. Yes.. It has been tested via virtual sim." Lightning snickered saying "Oh, well, wow. In feel so much safer having a computer do the test runs.." Bill glared and explained. "These computers play out every possible scenerio Lightning. Tony, you are perfectly safe in the gen five. Safer than Lightning in his old Bolt." "I doubt that.." Growled Lightning.

Tony seemed a little worried now, but he trusted that he would never be put into a machine that could trap him. Bill sighed again then asked. "Does the President have you on board or not Lightning?.. Please.. If not.. I'm afriad things mught get a little tougher for you and your team soon.." Lightning glared at Bill then snapped "No. You, the president and Tony here can go jerk eachother off. I'm not going to stage any race." Lightning then got up and stomped on out pretty upset. Doc's eyes widened as he then stood up and leaned iver the table and said "He doesn't mean that.. You don't need to tell the President he said that.." BIll just glared without any reply and Doc shot off after Lightning...

"Lightning!.. Lightning stop!" Doc called. Lightning did and turned around sharply snapping "Can you believe that guy! Tested on a computer!? That doesn't mean anything! I will not support something that might wind up killing more drivers!" Doc sighed and nnodded. "I agree that they are playing dirty okay?" Lightning crossed his arms and snapped, "Do you? Because it seems to me that you are on their side Doc. Do you want to just take the money and help Tony win? Is that what you want!?" He yelled at the old man. Doc shook his head answering "No. I don't want that Lightning... But these big brand owners have a way of getting what they want... If they don't want you winning.. You won't win.." LIghtning heard this, but brushed it off. "I can handle some friendly competition Doc.." He growled then turned and walked away. Done for the night because he had a race to win tomorrow...

"Okay... Speed... I. am. speed.. Faster than fast, quicker than quick.. I am Lightning."

Racers! Start your engines!

Green flag is out!

195 laps to go!

The drivers raced hard. Most of them racing their hearts out. Pit stop after pit stop. Tony held lead, as planned technically. Lightning was in 5th.. 4th.. Making his way up the leaders. He was more determined to win than before. He had to prove he was better than this car. He was faster, stronger, safe. A computer could never be trusted compared to a driver with actual experience.

Another pit stop here and there, and as predicted, Tony needed more pit stops than the other dirvers due to the smaller tank. Lightning took secoind behind Kyle and ahead of Cal and Bobby. Pushing hard to get ahead of the pack!

Kyle looked behind and saw Tony coming back into the track. He saw McQueen behind him and asked his coach. "What should I do?" "Ease up and let him loosen." Coach replied.

So Kyle did just that. He let up, giving Lightning the room he needed to make a pass and the speed to do it. Cal was right behind Lightning in a draft.

Lightning's car was side by side with Kyle's. Kyle looked back and saw Bobby Swift behind him. Oh he was still mad at Bobby for the last race to. Lightning gunned it, passing Kyle's car. Kyle was quick to block Cal from moving up along with Mcqueen's car.

Kyle drafted behind Lightning hard. Tapping the bolt's rear bumper a few times. Lightning looked back and spoke to Doc saying "He's riding to hard. He's goning to put me in the wall Doc." Doc eyed the cars, watching how Kyle was driing closely. "Push harder kid. YOu let up and his nise wil turn you in anyway. Fight hijm off." Doc ordered. "Roger that." Said Lightning.

Lightning pressed buttons and hit the gas. Kyle right behind him. He came up just barely to the Bolt's left tire and nudged. Lightning turned the wheels in the opposite direction, hoping to push the car away from Kyle, but it was too late. Kyle bumped to the right, forcing Lightning's car to turn side ways on the track! Cal was headed right for Lightning's passenger door anmd made a hard turn into the pit lane to avoiud hitting Lightning. Bobby wasn't so lucky and his nose hit the tail of Lightning's car. Making Lightning's driver side collide into Bobby's passenger side and slamming Bobby's driver side into the wall with a boucne! BAM!

"OH AND WE GOT A SMALL ACCIDENT ON TURN TWO!" Said Daryl. The other driver avoided any collison easily. Leaving Lightning and Bobby in the back as the yellow flag dropped and Lightning and Bobby shifted gears and headded to their pits, both Bobby and Lightning lost this week's race...

The next weekend,

"And Lightning McQueen is heading into the pits again!" announced Bob . Daryl nodded replying "This is just about every time he gets near the leader now Bob. McQueen gets throught the pack, up to those leaders, then is slammed down into the field by Kyle. YOu know these two are gonna have at it after tonight's race. Kyle just isn't making it easy on McQueen this season." "And as we near the final laps, looks like Tony has this in the bag." "Yeah, that new race car sure is something special."...

Next weeked, same outcome,

"And McQueen follows Kyle into the pits." Announced Daryl. Bob then adding in with "We know this is where team McQueen stands strong. No one can beat McQueen's pit time record. And there he goes!" "McQueen makes his way behind Tony!" "He might just have this race in the bag now, Kyle has a lot of ground to make up." Said Daryl.

Then when Kyle catches up, Lightning tried using a more personally taught move and winds up passing Tony and taking the lead, but then is flagged and gets points taken off his roster. "Dammit!" Lightning yelled! PItted for using an illegal, invasive maneuver...

THe next and the next.. Losing games... It became clear that Bill had paid Kyle the money he was paying Lightning to now keep Lightning from winning at all. And sadly, it was working...

The next weekend came. Another race that Lightning knew he was doomed to loose. Lightning leaned on his race car. Thinking of what he could possibly do to beat this, but he was running blanks. He took a deep breath, thinking, as he stood alone near his car in the garage. Suddenly the garage side door opened and the light gleemed in.

Lightning turned around to see his lovely girlfriend enter the room. "Oh.. Hey Sally.." He greeted. Sally shut the door and approached asking "You okay?" Lightning shrugged answering "I can't win. Kyle is set out to keep me from doing anything." "I know.. That's why I talked to Cal and Bobby." "What?" Asked Lightning. Sally nodded explaining. "They want to help. Cal says it's the least he could do. They are trying to see if they can get officials to notice that Kyle is onlt coming after you right as we speak." Lightning sighed and thanked her.

"It's nice of you, but.. The officials go by whatever the President says.. Pretty sure he's behind this.." Lightning replied. Then a knock on the door and it opened. It was just Cal and Bobby. Cal was first to speak with "Well.. Bad news is the officials see Kyle's driving as nothing more than rivalry.." "Figures.." Lightning muttered.

Bobby crossed his arms saying "I'm not surprised. Kyle has always gotten away with a lot in his career. Just like Tony and Chick." Lightning thanked his friends for trying to help, but there was just nothing they could really do about it. "You guys go ahead.. I"ll see you in the race." said Lightning.

Cal and Bobby glanced at each other, but with nothing more to do, they headed out to prepare for the race. Sally wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed his shoulder. "You'll always be a champion to me Stickers." Lightning then pulled away snapping "That's not good enough Sally. What kind of champion just loses over and over.. I got to do something and fast." "It's not your fault." Sally reminded.

Lightning snickered replying "Obviously." He then took out a box of cigerettes and a lighter and lit it up. Sally's brows lowered as she asked "Just what do you think you are doing?" "Calmning my dam nerves." He growled. Sally walked over, yanked the thing out of his mouth, tossed it onto the ground then stomped on it, twisting her foot to make sure it was good and dead.

"HEY!" Lightning snapped! Sally pointed at him scolding "You're better than this! You can over come anything Lightning! I believe in you and you can figure this out." Lightning sighed. He sure as hell didn't believe in himself like Sally did. sally hugged her boyfriend in comfort and support saying "You just go out there and do your best. Give them some old Kachow magic." She winked. Lightning sighed. It was nice that she was trying to cheer him up, but Lightning was more of worried and stressed. He knew each race, he would be wrecked one way or another. And that was a sangerous game he was playing there. At one point it would be a bad accident if he wasn't careful...

"Welcome race fans! It's me Daryl and here with me today is actually former cup racer, Chick Hicks." "Good to be here Daryl! I'm sure the pleasure is all your's. Say I can't wait to see a good race today." Chick exclaimed. "Me too Chick. Tony has been busting hard to keep his winning streak and it seems like that new car is actually doin somethin for him." "Maybe so, b ut I would bet if Kyle would lay off McQueen a bit and chase Tony down instead, we'd see some real one on one race rivalry for the win, don't you think?" Asked Chick. Daryl nodded and agreed "Oh most certanly Chick. Kyle and Lightnin have been at each other's throats the last couple of races and I doubt it's gonna end today."

Lightning took a deep breath. "Okay.. Here we go... Speed... I. Am. Speed. Faster than fast, quicker than quick.. I am Lightning. I. Am. Lightning." Revved up and ready, the race began.

But just as expected by the teams, Kyle wouldn't let Lightning pass in the final laps and Lightning was growing frustrated. Terribly frustrated. When Lightning went right, Kyle went right. When Lightning leaned left, Kyle leaned left.

"AAAHH!" Lightning growled and hit his dash hard! Doc scolded "Calm it down. Don't need an accident that we can avoid." "I can't pass him Doc! He knows my every move!" Lightning yelled! Doc sighed amd explained "Because you are being predictable. You've been using the same tecnique every week. It's not going to work. Time to stop being predictable and start racing like I tought you to." "Yeah, but.. Then I'll get flagged.." "No, you won't. Just do what I tell ya and you should be within the lines. You may not beat him, but you won't wreck my way." "That's not enough Doc. I need to win!" Lightning argued. Doc watched the cars and thought for a moment before replying. "You can race your way nor my way. Which is it gonna be son?" Lightning was silent at first. Thinking.

He wanted to win. He wanted to win, but he knew Doc knew best. With a sigh, Lightning finally answered "Okay.. I'll race your way.. Tell me what to do..." "Glad to hear it." Complimented Doc..

Daryl grabbed the mic announcing "Looks like McQueen is backing up and giving Kyle some room." Chick snickered adding "That or he finally has learn his lesson of where he belongs. And that's in the back!" Chick chuckled. "Am I right?!" Daryl raised a brow and stared at the former racer. Little unsure if Chick really should even be up here as a guest speaker/ announcer.

Kyle looked back then asked his coach. "What's he doin back there? McQueen isn't one to just back off." His coach answering with "Not sure.. You just do what you're suppose to. Keep Tony up front."

Lightning backed off and eased up. Cal passed him and as he neared Kyle, he eased up as well. Cal's coach even asked "What you doin Cal? You can take him." Referring to Kyle there. cal shook his head answering. "Nuh-uh. If Lightnin is slowing down, there's a reason." Bobby drafted behind Lightning, sling shotting around him and Cal and up behind Kyle.

Kyle looked behind to see BObby behind him and snickered. "Is that Bobby Swift?" He asked his coach. "Yup. One and only." Kyle shook his head saying "Time I wiped this bug off my windshield.."

Kyle eased up, letting Bobby get side of his car. The two raced back and fourth forn second for about two full laps before Bobby nhit the throttle and jumped ahead of Kyle, taking second position from him. Kyle nodded and was happy with his moves so far and gunned it until his front end ran into Bobby's rear bumper. Bobby felt it with a hard THUD and jult!

Kyle eased up and then gunned it again, lodging his front into Bobby's rear bumper again! Kyle's coach even scolded "Kyle let him go! You're going to get flagged if you do it again!" Kyle replying "Well it'll be for a good cause if it gets racers like Bobby Swift off the race track." He then eased off and gunned it again. This time Bobby sort of knew it was coming and tried to swerve to the right, towards the wall. B ut Kyle planned on that happening and swerved the same direction as Bobby. This cause Kyle and Bobby to scrape the wall a bit, when Kyles front rammed Bobby's rear bumper this time, it caused Bobby to slow down drastically. Kyle quickly slung around, but the racer behind Kyle, Lightning, rammed front end right into Bobby's rear! BANG!

"OH! That has gotta hurt!" Shouted Daryl! Chick slapped Daryl's shoulder saying "I'll bet McQueen wishes he stayed in the back now huh!?" Daryl really decided that Chick would no longer be up as a guest speaker/ announcer anymore or again.

"You okay!?" Shouted Doc. Lightning sighed answering "Yeah, yeah.. But I got steam coming from the dash.." "Bring it in if you can." "I think so." Lightning repplied.

Bobby's car however, wasn't going anywhere as the yellow dropped. The car had a busted rear tyre, bent wheel base, messed up rear and dragging the sides on the track, which would cause sparks and become a fire hazard if it hit some fuel or oil droplets.

"Looks like Bobby Swift is out if the race Chick." Said Daryl. Lightning putted his car into his team's pits and stopped the car. Steam rolled from the hood like smoke. Luckily, Lightning's team was quick to act and get to work in diagnosing the problem. Thing was, Lightning didn't care and for the first time, he just wanted to give up.

Lightning got out the bolt, taking off his helmet and throwing at the car with a growl! "What do you think you are doing!?" Yelled Doc. "Get back in that car!" Lightning looked up at Doc with this just pathetic expression. Doc could see it in the kid's eyes. He just wanted to walk away, the walk of shame if you will. Then Sarge looked up to Doc and said "The things busted Doc. Gotta bring the second car out." Doc sighed and looked at Lightning a moment before answering "No. No, we're done fellas.. Good run today. We did the best we could." Then took off his radio.

Daryl's eyes widened as he saw it. "I think Team McQueen is out of the race Chick." Chick snickered replying "I bet he's not happy down there." "NO doubt about that."..

Bobby rushed over to his friend as he saw him walking away. "McQueen!" He called. Lightning looked up to see BObby and his anger was fueled! Bobby came up saying "Man I'm sorry. I didn't think"-Lightning grabbed Bobby by the suit yanked him towards his face and snapped "That's the problem Bobby! You never think!" Bobby pushed back from Lightning hard! The two boys staring at each other as if they were about to all out fight.

Chick laughed exclaiming "Would you look at that! I think we might have ourselves a good one on one after all!" He joked. Daryl nodded saying "You maybe right Chick. OH! And McQueen takes down Swift! They are at it now and everyone's eyes are on them and off the track. Looks like teams are getting onvovled in seperating the two now."

Two of Bobby's team members held him back as Sarge grabbed Lightning's wrsists and held him back. "It's not like I fucking meant it McQueen!" Yelled Bobby! Lightning only yelled back with "Learn how to drive before you come back to my dam track!" "YOUR TRACK!? So you get called the golden boy and suddenly this is your track!?" "FUCK YOU BOBBY!" "YOU'D LIKE TO, WOULDN'T YOU!?" Bobby snarled! Lightning was furious! Doc stepped in and took Lightning with him saying "Come on.. You two are friends and will get over this later..."...

The cameras flashed at Lightning and the team as they exited the track and went to the trailer. Honestly, Lightning just couldn't wait to be home. To be in his own home with his girlfriend and to just relax and not think about this right now. But he would. He would be thinking of this until the moment he was back in that race car and back on the track and back to work. Racing, though he loved the sport with all his heart, he did let it consume him at times.

Once the team was inside the trailer and it was quiet, Lightning sat down and asked "What do I do Doc?.. I can't keep this up.. I keep getting into accidents in every race.. Usually because of Kyle..." He griped. Doc sighed, placing his hands on his hips. Everyone was looking to him for answers. Doc was the coach, the leader, the mayor, the former racer with the skills. Doc frowned answering "I don't know yet.. You just race." Lightning snickered and shook his head. Just racing wasn't working anymore...

 _You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin'_

 _I'm gonna send you back to schoolin'_

 _Way down inside, honey, you need it_

 _I'm gonna give you my love_

 _I'm gonna give you my love_

Lightning sipped his coffee as he sat down at the desk in the garage of the small home. Looking and flipping through a book about engine repair at the moment to make sure he was doing something right. Rather taking something apart correctly.

 _Want a whole lotta love_

 _Want a whole lotta love_

 _Want a whole lotta love_

 _Want a whole lotta love_

Lightning sipped the cup of coffee again before setting it down and getting up and walking up to the corvette.

 _You've been learnin', baby, I've been yearnin'_

 _All them good times, baby, baby, I've been learnin'_

 _Way, way down inside, honey, you need it_

 _I'm gonna give you my love_

 _I'm gonna give you my love_

Hood open, under the car, taking out plugs, the battery stripped and placed on the floor of the garage, getting the car up and taking the pan out from underneath, covered in grease all over his arms and shirt, hair a mess and oily from wiping his greasy hands through it.

 _Want a whole lotta love_

 _Want a whole lotta love_

Lightning set down a tool and ripped out the tubing of the car. He was frustrated and some how taking apart a car and stripping it down to nothing and re building as a better, stronger car, helped his nerves. It was his drug in a sense.

 _Want a whole lotta love_

 _Want a whole lotta love.._

"Hey Stickers." "AH!" Lightning jumped a bit, hitting his head on the hood. "Ow.." He mumbled and he rubbed his head. Sally snickered seeing what a mess he was. "Wow.. Like to get your hands dirty, don't chya?" She smiled. Lightning sighed admitting "I'm just bored.." Lie and Sally knew it. "You're frustrated." She corrected. She then turned her attention to the phone hooked up to the small speaker through an aux chord and walked over. Taking it into her hands and looking at the playlist Lightning had up. At the moment, it was finishing up the song above.

Sally raised a brow and read off a few, questioning his taste in music. "Iron horse born to lose? That's not you." "Just a song." Lightning explained. sally nodded and continued "Twilight zone? Rock and roll.. Sharp distressed man?" She giggled at the name. Lightning's brows lowered "Are you just here to make fun of my music? It's my.. Car.. Ripping.. Music.." He muttered, not sure what he had just said. Sally snickered and continued "Superstition? Oh that's funny." "Oh please stop.." Lightning growled quietly. Sally shook her head and continued. "Butthole surfers? What kind of bands did you grow up listening to?" She laughed. Lightning glared replying "Ha ha.. Funny.. Don't judge so fast Sal. Give it a try." Sally only giggled back with "I don't think I'll be giving anyone who calls themselves butthole surfers a try.." Lightning walked over, took the phone and pressed one of the bands songs. "pepper"

The drums started then the music and the singer. Sally snickered saying "This is not music." She griped. Lightning chuckled saying "Alright... What is music Miss Sally? Please, go ahead, enlighten me." He handed her the phone. Sally raised a brow asking "You really want me to put on some good music?" "Well... I'll be the judge of that. What did you grow up listening to? What was your poison?" He joked. Sally snickered and pressed a few buttons, typing in whatever she did. "better not be no back street boys.." Lightning added. "Can not let people hear that coming from our house." Sally laughed replying "No. No, back street boys. But that's funny you think of me like that." and then she hit the play button with a smile.

 _Saying I love you_

 _Is not the words I want to hear from you_

 _It's not that I want you_

 _Not to say, but if you only knew_

 _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

 _More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

"Awe.. Okay." Lightning said with a smile. "Kind of getting a beatles, back street boys vibe here, but.." Sally laughed and corrected "This is Extreme." "Well I wouldn't call this extreme, but"-"THE ARTISTS!" She laughed!

 _More than words to show you feel_

 _That your love for me is real_

"Why are you so beautiful?" He asked his girl. sally snickered and rolled her eyes saying "You are just saying that." "I am, but it's true. Come here." He took her hand and pulled her close and in a warm ebrace, swayed with her slowly and gently.

 _Just by saying I love you_

 _More than words_

 _La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

Sally looked up asking "What are you doing?" Lightning stoped and gazed down at her answering "Dancing with my girl." "You smell like burnt oil." She giggled. "I love it." She joked or flirted. Lightning smiled, pulled her close and continued to sway slowly and turn with the music playing in the background.

 _All you have to do is close your eyes_

 _And just reach out your hands and touch me_

 _Hold me close don't ever let me go_

 _More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

 _More than words to show you feel_

 _That your love for me is real_

 _What would you say if I took those words away_

 _Then you couldn't make things new_

 _Just by saying I love you_

 _La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

 _More than words_

 _La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

 _More than words_

 _La di da, da di da_

 _La di da, da di da, more than words_

 _La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

 _La di da, da di da, more than words (oh uh uh uh)_

 _More than words..._


	70. One of them crash

Lightning followed behind Kyle. Taking his place once again. He knew he would more than likely loose.. But he was pissed. He was frustrated. What was he to do? Kyle would wreck him at every turn. Kyle or someone.. The flag dropped and the race continued..

It was a fight. From 225 laps to 80 laps. Lightning pushed it. Pushing his car the best way he could. Doc watched from the pits. Guiding and coaching the younge racer. "Ease up kid.. Don't need an accident today." Doc warned. Lightning was way too quiet. Just eyeing the cars ahead. Thinking and trying to get ahead. Then there was Bobby. Oh he was still pissed at Bobby for what he did!

80 laps to 50.. 50 to 25.. The race continued. Kyle keeping Lightning form getting ahead in the race. Lightning pushing it, pushing himself hard. He was tired.. Tired of this game he was playing with Kyle. Tired of hearing about staged races. He had had enough of this. And now losing was creating a bad rep for himself. He hated that most of all because he worked way too dam hard to just loose over som car of tomorrow!

25 to 20... 20 to 10.. The final laps grew close. 10 to 8.. 8 to 5.. 5 to 3...

"Here we are Bob. The final three laps and this is gonna be good." Said Daryl. Bob agreed with a nod. "Sure is Daryl. McQueen is racing hard today. You can just see it with how tight he is driving that old race car." "Yes Sir! This is where it all happens. Everyone on the edge of their seats.. Gripping the wheels tighter as they near the final lap itself!"

Doc watched. Lightning was in third position. Second was Cal Weathers.. First was Tony. It was predictable that Tony would win this race. But Lightning would still put up a fight for it.

Final lap. Lightning closed in on Cal. Behind them was Kyle. Kyle was out to wreck McQueen and pretty much every racer knew it. Kyle's crew chief looked over at Doc, Lightning's coach. Doc noticed. That probably was a hint that Kyle was about to try something. Doc watched and warned his racer. "Watch Kyle kid.. Think he's about to run you up.." "Not this time!" Lightning yelled then slowed.

"Why are you slowing down?" Asked Doc. Lightning didn't answer. He slowed and let Cal take the lead. Letting Kyle drive right beside him. Door to door. Kyle looked over at Lightning for a moment then shoved into the side of the Bolt! **BAM!**

"AND WE HAVE CONTACT! Kyle and McQueen are scraping metal! Tony and Cal making their way to the checkered flag!" Said the announcer! Fans watched and gasped! Eager to see how this would be played out between these two drivers!

Lightning pushed hard against Kyle! Kyle pushing back! "NOT THIS TIME!" Growled Lightning. Kyle looked ahead. They were closing in on Cal. Kyle suddenly backed off and went behind the Bolt. Honestly, Lightning expected Kyle to ram the rear of his car, but he didn't. Instead, Kyle whipped around him. Odd?

Kyle looked over. Tony was nearing the finish line with Cal, Lightning, and Kyle all lined up like three ducks for another tie breaker. Kyle's brows lowered as he shouted "See what happens when you wreck your own!" Then he slammed into Lightning's car again! This caused Lightning to get shoved towards Cal, slamming his side straight into the passenger side of Cal's car!

This reaction caused Cal to go downhill! Megan gasped at the sight! Cal's car turned towards the infield! The car was going fast! Like it had no brakes! Lightning managed to get his car under control as Kyle passed him, but Cal!

Cal's car went straight into the infield, dirt flying as it just plowed through and passing the pit lane pavement then **BAM!** Hitting the safety wall near the pits! Fans were in shock! White powder and foam flew everywhere as the car's rear jumped up! Then slamming back down hard onto all fours! The rescue crew ran to help Cal! Lightning was quick to ask "Is Cal okay!?" Silence.. "DOC!.." Silence. Tony crossed the finish line, Kyle second, Lightning third!

Lighting was quick to exit the track and put his car to a stop! Getting out as he was crowded by press and fans! "Yeah, yeah.. Let me through!" He yelled. He took off his helmet and tossed it aside! Rushing and pushing through the crowded area to get to the accident. "Cal!" He shouted. "Cal!" He shouted again! Barely making it through the crowds! It felt like forever before Lightning finally made it to the scene. The car was tore up against the safety wall. The wall broke up into pieces! There, was Cal already on a gernie and being placed into an ambulance. Megan pushed through the crowd and passed Lightning.

Lightning quickly called out, "Meg! Megan call me please! I didn't mean to! I.." The doors hut and ambulance rushed out of there! "I'm sorry..." Lightning whispered as he was surrounded by microphones and cameras. The golden boy just wrecked the King's nephew.. That was going to be racing head lines for sure...

Lightning sat in the hospital waiting area along with Bobby and Strip and Linda. All eager to hear news about cal's condition. Then RSN began up on the tv.

 _"No shock here today as Tony took another win in the car of tomorrow. Kyle taking second, followed by Lightning McQueen. Here on sight with Kori are our winners. To tell about an accident that happened today in the final lap and final stretch of today's race. Kori." The screen went o Kori who stood next to winner, Tony. "Hi, Kori here. Standing next to winner, Tony. Tony, how does it feel to be making history with the past few races?" She asked and placed the mic to his face. Tony shrugged answering "It feels great. Just glad and.. Happy to be driving the safest car out there on the track." "Any comment on Cal Weather's accident today?" She asked. Tony sighed answering "Yeah, sure. Crashes happen man. Um.. Terrible that it was during the final lap. Hate that it happened but hey, it's part of racing Kori."_

Lightning sighed and watched. All of them watched really.

 _Kori nodded then turned to Kyle and asked "And Kyle, how do you feel about Cal Weather's accident? Some say it was you who caused his accident." Kyle shook his head replying "No, no. That was not my fault. For one, if Weathers knew how to drive a car, he could have made a great come back. And second, that was all McQueen. He was distracted and off today. Anyone who races with him could tell you that. McQueen was aggressive today. His racing has changed and he's no good. It's what happens with one hit wonders." He shrugged._

 _Kori then moved over to Lightning and asked "McQueen, care to make a comment to that and the accident?" Lightning stared at the camera, at Kori then answered. "It wasn't my fault, but I'll take the blame. Um.. It shouldn't have happened and I'm disappointed in Kyle and myself. If maybe.. I don't know?.. We watched ourselves than Cal wouldn't have crashed. That's all.." "Well wait.. What about the Car of Tomorrow? What are your thoughts on the vehicle? Do you think Cal could have walked away unharmed if he were driving it?" Asked Kori. The cameras zoomed in on Lightning. Eager to hear what the champ and golden boy had to say. Lightning sighed answering "Sure.." Then walked off and out of sight of the camera..._

Lightning broke. He teared up a bit and said "I'm so sorry.. I never meant for Cal to crash.." he looked over at Linda and Strip saying "I never would wreck him. I never meant for this!" He was hurting with guilt. Linda looked at Strip. Strip nodded saying "I know Lightnin. Cal knows to. You'd never wreck a racer." Lightning really hated what he caused. Bobby then spoke up saying "Besides, this ain't your fault man. It's dam Kyle!" Strip agreed. "That I do know. But nothing we can do for now.. It'll be okay Light. I don't want you feeling guilty about this. It was just an accident. Happens all the time." He assured. Lightning wiped his eyes and nodded.

He still felt guilty and was really hoping that Cal would be okay. Then out from the double doors came Megan. Everyone looked to her for answers. Linda stood up asking "How is he? How's our boy?" Megan sighed answering "Broken arm, broken ribs.. A lot of bruising, but he'll be fine. He's resting now." Everyone let out gasp of relief really. Lightning especially! "When can we see him?" Lightning asked quickly. Megan began to answer, but then Strip stepped in saying "Now. I don't care. Resting or not.. I understand. Go on Light. It's okay Meg." He assured his nephew's wife. Megan nodded then took only Lightning back to Cal's room.

They entered quietly. Cal was already bandaged up. Cast on his arm. He looked to be sleeping. Megan walked up to him and softly announced. "Cal.. Lightning is here to see you." Cal was on pain killers by the looks of it. He was scuffed up and scratched up, but alive and okay. Lightning walked up nervously. "Hey pal..." he greeted. Cal looked at Lightning and smiled. "Hey, Lightnin.. Glad to see you man.." Lightning nodded and almost cried. "You scared me out there Cal." He admitted. Cal snickered replying "Awe.. I'm fine. Just a few bruises." Oh he wasn't feeling it too badly yet.

"Glad you're okay Cal.." Lightning added. Cal smiled and nodded. Laying there in the bed. Megan took and grabbed his good hand. Cal gazed at Megan then back to Lightning said "Light.." "Yeah?" "Make him pay." Firmly. Lightning stared at his friend a moment. Thinking about that before nodding and leaving the room. Lightning passed Strip and Linda who were on the way to Cal's room and made his way back to Bobby.

"How does he look?" Bobby asked. Lightning sighed answering "He'll be okay. Back at the track in no time." Bobby let out a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear it." Lightning nodded then thinking about what Cal said. "Bobby." He called. Bobby stared and waited a moment as Lightning hesitated a second for two. Still thinking. "Kyle has to pay.." Said Lightning. Bobby's brows lowered with a single nod of his head. "Agreed." Replied Bobby. "What you got in mind?" He asked. Lightning thought a moment before answering "A little trick for the next race.. Time he gets what's been comin.." he growled...

Lightning shut the door of his trailer. He was exhausted!.. Just a hard race and stressful night with worrying about Cal for while there. He let out a sigh of relief then finally grabbed out his phone to see three missed calls from Sally. "Crap.." he muttered then immediately dialed her number and called. It barely rang she answered so quick!

 _Lightning! Oh thank Chrysler! I have been worried sick!_

"Why?"

 _Well.. Cal crashed... How is he?_

"He's fine. A few broken bones and some bruising. He'll be fine and back to racing in no time."

But he heard her sniffle and cry a little.

"Woah, hey.. Sal? What's wrong?"

 _I just... I know this will sound stupid, but.. I just.. I'm afraid you will crash like that or worse!..._

"What? Me? Sally.. Come on.."

 _No! Do not put it off anymore.. You have been in a few small ones already!.. And you say it yourself! Crashes happen. And this one hit close Stickers!..._

"Yeah.. Sally, I swear I won't ever crash to badly.. You gotta understand that.. Well like you just said, crashes happen.. But I'll be safe."

 _Lightning..._

"Yes?"

 _What if.. What if the car of tomorrow really is safer.. What if.. What if you gave it a try?.._

"What?.. Sal.."

 _I am not asking you to take the deal!.. I'm asking you to do whatever it takes to keep yourself safe! To come home to me.._

"Oh Sally.. I'll always come back to you. I promise. I love you way too much."

 _But you love racing more._

"Not true."

 _So if it came down to it, one day.. I mean like one day, far, far in the future.. Like when we have kids and are much older. You'd quit? For us?_

"... Well.. Of course. I'd be retired by then surely."

 _Wait.. You want to wait until you're retired to have kids?_

"Look... It's been a horrible day.. I am exhausted and.."

 _Lightning.. Please.. Consider the new car.. Just.. I don't want to lose you.._

Lightning sighed. "Yeah.. Okay.."

 _Thank you..._

"Love you Sally. I'll see you in a few days."

 _Love you to Light.. Be safe._

"I will."

He hung up and stood there. Thinking. What if he did Crash like that? Or worse?...

Minty just sat down with a beer and began watching some tv when her phone rang. She sighed. "Every time.." she growled then got back up and picked up the old corded phone and answered. "Hello?"

 _Hey Mom.. It's me.._

"Monty? Well, everything okay? Kind of late to be calling ain't it?"

Lightning lit a cigarette and smoked as when answered her "Yeah.. I just wanted to talk."

 _Alright. Well you know I'm here anytime honey. What's on your mind?_

"Um.. Nothing really.. How are you? Everyone doing alright?"

 _Yep. Everyone seems alright. What about you baby? You sure everything is okay?_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in New Hampshire right now.. Just finished a race a few hours ago."

 _Sally with you?_

"No, just me. She's back at the house. Working a lot, you know.."

 _Yeah.. I admire her. Monty.. You seem off baby, what's going on?.._

"Did you watch the race?"

 _No. No, why? What happened?_

Panic started in her voice.

"Nothing. I'm fine. But.. One of my friends crashed tonight. Pretty badly. Broke a few bones.. I mean, he'll be fine though."

 _That's good. Which one was it? The party boy or the nice one?_

"The nice one. Cal."

 _Awe okay. I like him. He seems nice on tv._

"He is.. He's a good guy.. I love you Mom. You know that, right?"

 _Yes. What's going on?_

"Nothing.. Well.. Sally got scared that.. I don't know.. She thinks I might crash like that one day and.. I mean I won't. I never will, but.."

Minty wouldn't point it out due to Lightning's pride and ego, but she could hear it in his voice. He was afraid.

 _Hey. You are the best racer out there Mon._

"Most of the best racers crash.."

 _Well, sure.. But that's cause they didn't have someone like Doc Hudson training them daily. Telling them how to well.. Not crash._

"Maybe."

 _It's okay to be scared Monty._

"I'm not scared."

 _Of course not. But.. If you were.. That would be okay._

"Yeah, but.. I'm not."

 _Well, I love you son. And I'll always be here whenever you need me. Especially when you're not scared, you know?_

"Thanks Mom.. Sorry I called late."

 _Are you kidding? You are always so busy, I rarely hear from you. You need to send me one of them pit pass thingies. Then I can come back there and see you myself. Give you a big ole hug and embarrass you in front of all your racing buddies._

"Mom... No."

 _Might be fun._

"Not really. Hey.. One more thing."

 _Sure._

"... "

 _Monty?_

"I was offered some money, well a deal..by the president of stock car racing. Deal is that I have to loose a few races on purpose to help promote a new race car design that is supposedly safer.. In other words.. Make the car look good.."

 _What? I don't understand?_

"To make the car a new standard, the teams' sponsors and coaches have to be on board and the car does have a few flaws.. Like for one.. It's slower.. And some drivers might be forced to loose even more weight."

 _They want to make you loose weight?!_

"Well, not me in particular.. Any driver that's weight is to heavy for the new car. Anyway.. They want me to slow it down and let this safer new design win so it can become the new standard. This means I'd be driving it to."

 _Well is it? Is it safer?_

"Uuh.. It's been tested via computer simulation..."

 _What's that mean?_

"It's been tested by a computer and not by a machine or road."

 _Oh heck no! Why would they think of trusting a computer. They need to test it like they do those car crash things on the belt machine._

"I know..."

 _What are you asking Monty?..._

".. Nothing.. I just.. I have to go take the deal.. So no one else gets hurt.."

 _I'm not sure I really understand Monty.._

"It's fine. Don't worry about it... The racer who caused the chain reaction today just.. I'll be honest Mom.. I want to see him slam into a wall. I know I shouldn't.. I know it's wrong.. But he is so.. Rough!.. He needs to get a taste of what he's doing to other people like Cal.."

 _Monty McQueen.. I know I did not hear you just say you want to hurt someone. That's not you!_

"I know... I just... He deserves it."

 _No! No son of mine will cause someone pain like that. What if you killed him Monty? Hmm? Is that what you want!?_

"No!.. Of course not Mom.. I just.."

 _I know you're angry Monty..But please... Promise me that you will NEVER harm another racer. Promise me.. Because that person is someone's baby.. Maybe even someone's father, I don't know._

"He doesn't have kids.. But.. You're right.. Sorry.."

 _Mmhmm.. I'll be watching next weeks race Mon. Don't give in to your emotions.. Revenge is not the answer._

"I know Mom.. I won't, okay?"

 _Okay. Good. So... Now that that is off the table.. How are you and Sally doing? Is loving toggling well?_

"We're good. Doing great Mom. And I really love living with her. She's my best friend."

 _And..._

"And?"

 _And when do you plan to marry her?_

"Mom!.. No.. Not yet. Actually not for a while I think.. Pretty sure she'd start asking me to retire if I asked her.."

 _No she wouldn't. You're young. Don't need to worry about that yet. Sally is a supportive girl. A good woman and there aren't many like her. Better be treating her well. No eye candy._

"Mom... Stop, please.."

W _ell I'm glad y'all are doin Well. I miss you baby._

"Miss you to Mom. I gotta go. Long flight tomorrow. I'll talk again soon.."

 _Okay Monty._

She knew he probably wouldn't though.

"Bye Mom."

 _Safe travels Monty..._

Morning came. Lightning was up earlier than usual so he could rush over and speak with the President of the sport again.

He went over to the where the president was staying. A trailer at the track like some of the racers did. Lightning knocked on the bright white trailer. "Excuse me.. Sir.. It's Lightning McQueen.." he announced. He heard the trailer creak a bit then a lock and the door opened and the President, wearing a blue. puffy, long robe; looked down at Lightning. "Little early Kid.." the man huffed. Lightning frowned and nodded. "Yes Sir.. Sorry Sir.." The man sighed and asked "Well.. What are you hear for Mr. McQueen?" Lightning sighed and got to it. "I'll lose.. Okay?.. Tell Kyle to back off and I'll lose.. I'll let Tony lead.."

The president was surprised, but not completely. He had Kyle running hard on Lightning. "I already gave your offer to Kyle. I can't give you any money." The man explained. Lightning sighed and nodded, replying "That's fine.. Just tell Kyle to back off. He doesn't have to worry about me anymore." "Good choice. This new car will save lives Lightning." Lightning nodded replying "Yeah.. I sure hope so.." then turned and walked away. The president did hate doing that to Lightning, but it was for the good of the sport in the long run...


	71. Pushed

Lightning unlocked the door and walked into the home. He closed the door and leaned on it. Letting out a sigh of relief. Just happy to be home. Sally heard the door and rushed over to greet her boyfriend. Before even a chance to happily greet him, she could tell something was very wring. "Lightning?.." She called. Lightning looked up at her and smiled a bit. "What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone of voice.

Lightning sighed and let the smile fade. Sally really worried. "Oh gosh.. Is Cal okay?" She asked as she approached closer. Lightning nodded answering "Yea, yes. Cal will be fine. Minor injuries." sally was glad to hear it, but something was wrong. "Okay.. So? What is it?" Lightning looked away, but Sally forced him to look back at her. "Lightning. Talk to me." She ordered softly. Lightning sighed once more before getting to the point. "I agreed to loose. I'm not even going to try to win anymore. There is no point.. People will just keep getting hurt.. I have to let.. This car of tomorrow have it's time. Means I'll be getting a new race car to deal with.. Should be.. Fun.." He lied and tried seeing the good in this.

Sally hated seeing her love so down. "Hey.. Why don't I make dinner tonight instead of going out? Might be good to stay in a little." Lightning rolled his eyes saying "Wish I could, but Doc wants be down at the dirt track pretty soon here.." "But you just got back.." Sally whined. Lightning nodded. "I know! But.. Doc is the boss I guess." He growled a little angry and frustrated. Sally hated it.

Lightning then saw her own disappointment and put on a smile, grabbed her hips and pulled her close. "Hey, sorry I cam home all grumpy and layin it out on you. Enough about me and my horrible week. How was your's? Did you miss me?" He teased. Sally giggled answering "Yes! I always miss you." Lightning snickered then kissed his girl sweetly. He pulled away smiling, but then Sally pressed him against the door and kissed him back. Their tongues in a needy fashion tangled together. Lips smacking apart. Lightning gazed into her eyes. "Wow... I could get use to coming home to that." He teased. Sally rolled her eyes then took his bag and asked "Want a drink?" Lightning cleared his throat admitting "Need a cold shower after that.." Sally snickered and shook her head as she walked off. "I'll get you some water." Lightning sighed. Glad to be home, but dreading training with Doc already. He really just wanted to relax and sit down and not be in a race car right now...

Lightning drove the Bolt out to meet Doc at Willy's butte. Doc stood there, waiting. Leaning on his old blue race car. Lightning pulled up and stopped, got out and quickly began whining. "Why do I need to train Doc?... You've taught me just about everything and I told you.. I agreed to loose.. There is no reason to train.." Doc's brows lowered. "You are pathetic." The old man growled. Lightning stared in confusion. "What?.." He asked.

Doc shook his head and continued. "You stink at racing, gave up because of one dam car and look at you. You're nothing but a blue eyed pretty boy looking to get his name in the papers." "Excuse me!?" Lightning snapped. "I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Doc stepped up and shoved Lightning against the car. Lightning was so confused. "Woah, Doc! Hey!" Doc shoved Lightning's shoulder again and explained. "There will always be dirty racers out there son. Always someone trying to push her buttons and get under your skin." "So?.." "So you have to learn to deal with it. On and off the track."

Lightning stared all confused and a bit more angry now. "You called me out here to push me around?! What the heck is wrong with you Doc!?" Asked Lightning. Doc then ordered Lightning to get into the race car and drive. Lightning sighed and got in as his coach said. Doc got into his and gunned it. Lightning peeled out and sped off right behind the old racer. Gaining up on him at the first turn, Doc looked over then **BAM**! Shoved his car into Lightning's! Lightning was shoved off the track a bit and came to a stop. Doc hit the brakes and stopped and got out.

Lightning looked over and yelled "Hey! What was that for!?" Doc approached answering "Dirty racing! Today, you learn how to defend yourself." "But I"-"Don't go off the track." Doc ordered. "Let's start again." he then walked back to his car. Lightning sighed and backed up and pulled back around for the restart.

Both racers sped off through the dirt track! Lightning thought Doc might ram him off the track again at the first turn, so the kis eased up and let Doc have room on the first and second turn. On the stretch out, Lightning gunned it to pass the old man, and Doc let him. Until the nose of Doc's car met with Lightning's rear wheel. Doc nudged him slightly. This turned Lightning side ways and off track into a spin into the dirt and sand and to a stop. Doc hit the brakes on his car and pulled up to Lightning ordering "Again." Lightning was exhausted and didn't even want to do this and Doc knew it, but he was pushing the kid.

Same outcome over and over. Doc would shove Lightning to a stop off track. Using different tactics and maneuvers each time! Getting Lightning more and more angry and thus the kid was driving more and more reckless each time.

Again.

Again.

AGAIN!

Each time! Again and again!

Lightning hit the brakes and came to a stop. Dust flew up and he hit the steering wheel! Doc pulled up to the kid and said "Again." Lightning had enough though and yelled "NO! I'm done! I'm finished! I am tired! I am hot! I am dirty and I smell and I want to go home! I want to go to my girlfriend and I want to lay down and sleep! I want to sleep DOC!" Don't think Lightning talked to Doc like that ever before really. Doc snickered asking "Oh ho.. You think because you got a big name and a pretty girlfriend you can do whatever you want hot shot?" Lightning's jaw dropped. "Not what I said at all Doc!" "Funny. All I heard was whining. Again." The old grump ordered. Lightning growled loudly and hit the dash of the Bolt hard! He was sick of this!

Again.

AGAIN.

AND AGAIN!

Lightning cussed! He kicked the car! He hit the wheel! He yelled in frustration! Feeling like it was impossible. It got late. Dark. Again.

Lightning gunned it wide open down the stretch! Forget playing nice! He just wanted this to be over! Lightning looked back and couldn't see Doc behind him. GOOD! Then suddenly, The rear shook and Lightning lost grip! The car spun back and fourth for a moment and he hit the brakes. Drifting to a stop off track. Again... Doc zoomed right by then slowed and came around and pulled up next to Lightning's car and asked "Why didn't you do somethin?" Lightning growled in anger and yelled! "I did not even see you were behind me!" "Because the dust cloud made by your car. Gotta remember that on dirt." Doc reminded.

Lightning had enough of this! "NO! NO, I don't even race on dirt! I race on asphalt! Nascar! In a dam circle! I am sick of this racing dirty thing you have going! Why are you even teaching me this!? Half the moves you were pulling are illegal!" Doc nodded and explained. "Because I have always taught you to win. I have taught you how to race against good clean racing. Time you learn how to race against racers that don't care about the term friendly competition and would rather see you slam into a wall then finish in last place and most importantly, because I am your coach and I said so." Lightning glared at the old man. hating this.

"Now go home. Get some rest. See you first thing in the morning." Doc added. Lightning's jaw dropped. "WHAT!... Why? Don't I get a break?.." He whined. Doc shook his head answering "You can take a break when your hands are blistered up from how tight you grip that wheel and your back hurts from the seat and your stomach cramps up from sitting so long. Five a.m sharp. Don't be late or I'll only make it harder on you." Lightning hated this. How dare Doc push him like this! Doc then left with a final wave. Lightning sighed and sat there a moment. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was be home with Sally...

Sally sat on the couch. Watching some old tv show as she sipped some tea, wrapped in a warm blanket. She heard the loud roar of the familiar sound of Lightning's racing engine. She quickly shut off the tv and set down her tea then got up to greet Lightning at the door. He walked in and Sally greeted "Hey Stickers.. Late training huh? I thought you'd at least be home by dinner and wow... You are covered in dirt.." She pointed out.

Lightning sighed and locked the door behind him. "Yeah, I noticed." He was short and rude. sally's brows lowered. "What's wrong with you? What was Doc having you do this time?" "Crash." "Crash?" Asked Sally. That just didn't sound like Doc. "What do you mean Crash?" Lightning only looked at her and just went off, "Crash! Over and over! Wrecking into the dirt over and over again! That's what I did tonight! And guess what the best part is?! I get to do it all over again tomorrow because some how.. I guess I'm not crashing correctly! Fuck I'm tired! I'm sore! MY head hurts! Please! I want to shower and go to bed." He began walking off when Sally caught wiff of him and another familiar thing. "Why do you smell like cigarette smoke?" She asked.

Lightning stopped in his tracks and sighed. "I... Because I'm aloud to smoke Sally." He growled. Sally's brows lowered. "You know I don't like that Lightning. And this attitude you have suddenly.. It's ridiculous." Oh Lightning had enough. He shook his head and turned around towards her snapping "If I wanted another lecture, I would ask! But please! I am begging you to just SHUT UP! Just for the rest of tonight!.." He whined and then walked off to the bedroom, slamming the door and going to shower before sleeping.

Sally sighed. He was in a huge, bad mood. She tried to be understanding, but sometimes it was really hard. She tried to see things through Lightning's eyes sometimes as he was always busy, always tired and always working.. But she was to and it was like he forgot sometimes. And the cycle of never seeing each other but a few times a week hurt them sometimes. It hurt her sometimes and now Doc was training him harder. Why though? Sally wondered...

5 am.

Lightning pulled up to the dirt track to find Doc waiting. Lightning parked next to Doc then got out the Bolt and approached his coach and quickly apologized for last night. "Sorry how I acted yesterday.. I was.. Tired..." Doc nodded and assured the kid it was alright and that he understood. Lightning then pitifully asked "Can we.. I don't know... Not practice.. Crashing? I still have a head ache from getting flung around like a pinball last night."

Doc's brows lowered. "That wasn't practicing crashing, that was practicing racing with a rough driver on the track." Lightning rolled his eyes and asked "Doc... Please.. I can't take much more. I get slung around by Kyle every weekend and I don't think I can handle being slug around by you during the week.. Please.." Doc snickered then said. "Well that's just too bad. Let's begin." Oh Lightning hated this. But he got into the car and began another day of stupid crashing.. Over and over...

Lightning came to another stop and once the dust settled, Doc approached asking "How you feeling? Ready for the next phase?" "Next phase? You got to be kidding me.." Lightning griped. "What else could there possibly be now?" He asked. Doc nodded answering "Well next, I want to see you drift up and down the pass." "WHAT!?" Lightning asked with wide eyes!

Doc snickered and laid out the instructions. "Go up the pass and drift every turn. Look out for some light traffic. Though it's still pretty early and I doubt anyone will be on it. Once you reach the falls, stop, and turn around. Head back down the pass and drift each turn down." "Why?..." Lightning asked. Doc smiled answering "Just because." Lightning's brows lowered. Hating this, but this was Doc. And most things Doc did had a good reason behind it. Though Lightning wasn't sure when or how drifting would exactly come in handy on a circle track...


End file.
